DXD Sharingan Dragon Slayer
by Michael Shadow
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is such a thing as a second chance in life. Itachi Uchiha is about to find out as he enteres the world of dxd. Parings: ItachixRias(and a harem), AkenoxOC, IsseixAsia. OP'd OC, OP'd (eventually God like) Itachi. I don't own anything other than my OC's. Ch 1-5 re-written.
1. Second chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd or Naruto only my OC**

 **This is the re-written version of chapter 1. I know I said I was going to re-write this story during the summer break but I decided to just re-write the first chapter for now and see how it goes, then I will re-write the rest during the summer break. (And by the rest, I mean the early first ones)**

 **Chapter 1: Second chance**

"I will always love you." Those where the last words Itachi Uchiha said to his younger brother Sasuke as his soul left his reanimated body and into the afterlife. It's finally over, I will finally pay for my sins went through the Uchiha prodigy's mind before entering the afterlife. I leave the rest up to you Naruto.

"And wake up." A large voice that sounded like a carefree old man was heard, Itachi looked around to find the source of the voice and saw a little ball of light. Itachi kept staring at it trying to find out how a ball of light could talk.

"Mou, if you keep staring I'm gonna blush." The light said in a joking matter.

"My apologies I didn't mean to stare, I've just never seen a ball of light that possessed the ability to communicate." Itachi apologized to the mystic ball. "May I ask who you are or what you are?"

"Hmmmm, good question young man, I guess you can say I'm the one that guards the dead souls of this universe." The ball answered.

"This universe?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah there are thirteen universes in total each possessing a different number of reality's. I'm the guardian of the dead in universe 2 which is your universe." The guardian explained as Itachi spotted a river with what looked like people floating in it, some of which he knew from before.

"If I'm dead, then why aren't I floating in the river over there with the other dead souls?" Itachi questioned pointing at a river where the souls of the dead where floating.

"Oh, that you're being transferred to the world of the living in universe 1." The ball said while floating randomly around.

"Transferred but why?" Itachi questioned with a very shocked expression, why him exactly. There were plenty of others who deserved a second chance more than him. He was a man responsible for the death of so many, even children. So why him?

"Because that world has lost all their ninjas, and honestly some guys in universe 1 just love ninjas. So they asked me to give them one since our universe are full of them, that being you." The ball who suddenly out of nowhere grew an arm and pointed at Itachi.

"But why me there are plenty of other dead shinobis in that river so why me."

"Easy your powerful, smart, loyal and most importantly." The ball became silent for a moment, Itachi was interested in knowing the last part so he leaned in a little closer. "When they asked me you where the closest one I could reach." That comment made Itachi sweat drop as he only thought that this guardian was irresponsible.

"Kidding, I thought out of all of these dead ninjas you where the one that deserved a second chance the most." The mystic guardian ball said waving his hand.

Itachi was stunned, a second chance he could start life all over he could enjoy life. "A second chance." Itachi muttered.

"…."

"….."

"They only had one demand of you." The guardian broke the silent. "They want you to raise a new generation of ninjas when you grow up."

"A new generation?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah I told you didn't I? The old generation died so you need to make a new one. Well there is one person that still knows of ninjutsu, but he has abandoned the code of shinobi so he no longer counts as a ninja." The guardian replied with a serious tone. "Oh, I almost forgot if you're going to teach a new generation you need to know all ninjustsu in existence that means I'm going to give you the ability to use all the five elements fire, wind, lightning, earth and water. Since you're a genius I assume you will learn the other jutsu's that doesn't require the five elements yourself." The guardian said while five different orbs went into Itachi's body. "Oh, and you're going to need a new set of eyes considering that your brother has yours, I think it's only fair that you get his." The guardian said while placing his hand over Itachi's eyes.

Itachi felt something was being put in place and his eyes turned into sharingan before morphing into mangekyou it turned into the average black pinwheel form but instead of a red dot in the center it took the shape of a red flower. Itachi had now eternal mangekyou sharingan.

"And now to make things more interesting." The guardian said as Itachi began to glow, when the glow was gone Itachi felt that his body was different it felt smaller. He looked at his hands and realized that the guardian had turned him into a child. "What did you do?"

"I turned you back to when you were four years old." The guardian said with a small chuckle.

"But why?" what would be the point of turning him back into a four-year-old?

"I said it would make things more interesting." The guardian said while floating around carefree.

"But how can I complete what I was sent there for like this?"

"I see how you think that may be an issue, but the fact is once you return to the living realm of universe 1. You will have no memory of our conversation, you will only know that you've been given a second chance and that you can now use all five elements, and nothing more."

"But then what was your point in telling me that I have to start a new generation of shinobi?" Itachi wondered.

"You asked why you were given a second chance so I just answered your question." The guardian replied.

"But how can I complete the task if I don't even know it?" Itachi questioned.

"Fate will guide you there eventually, in the meantime enjoy your new life." The guardian said in a happy tone. "Now off you go." He said and poked Itachi's forehead.

Suddenly Itachi felt like he was falling from the sky, if he was a normal person he would have screamed but Itachi was not normal he remained calm and tried to analyses the situation. Since he knew he was given a second chance he knew his life wasn't in danger unless the guardian just played a cruel joke on him which he highly doubted. He looked around and there was only one way to describe the scenery, empty it was all pitch black. As he kept falling the scenery changed from black too white, then it changed again to a place with multiple coolers. He suddenly felt like he had just hit the ground.

Memories of the guardian and of what the guardian had told him slowly vanished from his mind.

When he opened up his eyes he had but one thought, where am I? he searched his mind remembering taking down Kabuto with Sasuke and that he undid the edotensei, he also remembered something about a second chance and that he now could use all five elements. 'Is this world my new home?' Itachi thought.

He looked around and it looked like he was in some valley there where mountains everywhere, when he looked up in the sky he was a little shocked it was purple and not blue.

Suddenly he felt the wind blew powerfully towards him and he could hear the sound of large wings flap in the wind, Itachi turned around to see a large purple lizard like creature with wings that resembled a bat's with rigid tips, it had two large yellow horns on its head, it had claws with long sharp yellow nails and he appeared to be wearing black armored shoulder pads that extends down to his arms and had a loincloth decorated with metal accessories. "Um." Before Itachi could finish the thing interrupted him.

" **What is a human child like you doing in the dragon valley."** It spoke with a deep voice.

"I don't know." Was all Itachi could say.

" **You don't know? How did you even get here?"** The lizard questioned.

"I don't know." Itachi replied a little amazed at the creature.

" **Listen kid you're not in trouble, but you're going to be if you don't tell me how you got in the dragon valley!"** The creature said and it sounded angry.

Itachi didn't want to fight the creature so he had to find a way to change topic, wait dragon? "Dragon?" Itachi questioned that part out loud without even realizing it.

" **Yes a dragon like me, now tell me how a human child like you got here."** The creature questioned.

"What's a dragon?" Itachi asked curiously not remembering hearing of such a creature in the element of nations, there was the water dragon technique but what was a dragon exactly?

" **What?"** Was all the dragon could say at that question.

So Itachi asked again. "What's a dragon? "

The so called dragon was gaping and widen his eyes. **"Are you trying to tell me you don't know what a dragon is kid?"**

"Is it some kind of lizard?" Itachi questioned.

The dragon had several thick marks on its head right now. " **NO ITS NOT LIKE A LIZARD!"** It yelled.

"Ow could you keep it down my ears hurt, so is it some kind of super lizard?" Itachi questioned.

" **No, they're not!"** The Dragon shouted.

"Then what are they?" Itachi questioned.

" **Well uh.. we are viewed as fantasy creatures to humans."** It nervously replied.

"I didn't ask how you are viewed I'm asking what you are?" Itachi replied with a deadpan face.

" **Haven't your parents told you what a dragon is?"** It asked. Itachi shock his head. **"Haven't you read about them in books or at least seen a movie or in an anime?"**

"Okay I know what a movie is, but what's an anime? And back to my first question, what's a dragon?" Itachi questioned not having any idea of what those things where.

" **You're kidding right?"** the dragon asked. Itachi shock his head once again. **"Well anime is an animated entertainment kind of thing that you can see on the television."**

"I see, but what's a dragon?" Itachi went back to the first question.

The dragon fell backwards **. "Can you just drop that question?! Can't your parents explain it to you?!"**

"My parents are dead." Itachi replied.

" **Wait your parents died?"** The dragon asked.

Itachi nodded "And my clan too."

" **So you have no family left huh?"** The dragon questioned.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, so if you can just tell me how to get out from this valley so I can figure something out."

" **How old are you?"** The dragon questioned.

"Judging by the way I look, I'm 4 years old." Itachi replied.

" **4? That's practically and infant."** The dragon said.

"I will manage." Itachi said

The dragon began thinking, he didn't like the idea of leaving a little kid like him out here to fend for himself. It then growled **"Oh why not, wanna come live with me kid?"**

Itachi was stunned this dragon offered him a home, he thought about it he had nowhere else to go he didn't know a thing about this world. It could be useful to take this so called dragon up on the offer. "I have thought about your offer and I accept."

" **Alright then."** The dragon said and bringing his hand down to the boy and opening it, Itachi jumped on the dragon's hand and was lifted to the top of its head. **"Hold on** **tight."** The dragon said as it flew up into the sky.

As they were flying Itachi could see some buildings in the distance that looked like castles. He looked around and saw other dragons of different shape and color.

" **By the way kid do you know how to use magic?"** the dragon asked

"What's magic?" Itachi asked

The dragon sighed. **"It's something that allows you do use things like fire to attack."**

"I know ninjustsu." Itachi said.

" **Ninjustsu eh, so you're a ninja, well I could teach you some special magic if you want?"** The dragon offered.

When Itachi thought about it he may have use for magic in this world. "I accept your offer dragon-san." Itachi replied.

" **Hey kid my name is not dragon, I'm Tannin the Blaze Meteor Dragon and what's yours?"** Tannin asked.

"To answer your question Tannin-san I'm Uchiha Itachi." Itachi replied as he and Tannin flew off into the distance.

 **End of the re-written version of chapter 1**

 **So how do you think the re-written version went? I know I mostly focused on correcting some typo mistakes and some grammar mistakes.**

 **Anyway, in the summer break I will re-write some more chapters. Also I have posted chapter 22 of this story by now. So yeah, enjoy that. And if your new to this story I must warn you, some of the next chapters may be a little bad. But please just ignore it as I will re-write them eventually.**

 **Also, I should mention this. Itachi will eventually be God like OP'd. With Rinnegan and Dragon Powers and shit. Also since he has the power to use all ninjutsu meaning his also able to use all kinds of gekkei genkai jutsus even possessing Senju energy(which is why he will eventually awaken rinnegan) So, yeah if you don't like it don't read it.**

 **Anyway leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the re-written version of chapter 2 enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Dragon slayer magic and the siscon family**

Itachi sat upon Tannin's head as they flew over the mountain valley. "What are we doing here?" Itachi questioned the dragon.

" **Well since I have decided to adopt you as my own son. I figured you need to learn a special kind of magic, and this place is perfect for training."** Tannin replied to his new adopted son.

"Why is this the perfect place?" Itachi questioned as Tannin flew down to the top of a mountain

" **Because with the kind of destructive power I will teach you, we will need a place to destroy things that we don't have to replace."** Tannin replied and Itachi sweat dropped.

'Couldn't there still be people or other dragons on one of the mountains?' Itachi thought and activated his sharingan looking around for any sign of life around them. Itachi then looked up to his new tall dragon father. "What are you going to teach me anyway?"

" **Dragon slayer magic."** Tannin replied.

"Dragon slayer magic?" The young Uchiha questioned.

" **Yes, dragon slayer magic, it's the kind of magic that will give you the ability to slay a dragon."** Tannin said while crossing his arms and looking down on his adopted son while they were standing on a mountain top.

"There isn't any final test where you and I have to fight to the death is it?" Itachi questioned with a straight face.

Tannin laughed which was so loud that Itachi had to cover his ears to not lose his hearing. **"No there is no such test, but when you're done mastering it we can have a friendly match if you'd like?"**

"No thanks I would rather avoid fighting anyone." Itachi said still with the emotionless Uchiha face.

" **But I'm teaching you magic designed for combat so you can use it in a fight."** Tannin said thinking Itachi was afraid of fighting.

"I don't really enjoy fighting even if it's a little sparing match." Itachi said thinking Tannin was trying to make him a soldier to fight in a dragon war or something.

" **You don't enjoy fighting, what are you a pacifist?"** Tannin jokingly said thinking Itachi didn't understood the word.

"Yes I 'am, I only fight when someone I care about is in danger or needs my help." Itachi said while thinking of his younger brother Sasuke and former lover Izumi.

" **Then why not learn this magic for when such a time comes."** Tannin asked with a small smile. (not that anyone could tell by looking)

"Wait so you're not going to make me into a soldier?" Itachi asked.

" **A soldier why would you think that?"** Tannin asked

"For some dragon war or at least to fight in some battle, why else would you teach me something called dragon slayer magic." Itachi replied

" **Because that's the only magic I can teach a human like you."** Tannin said but shocked that such a little boy would be able to think about such things **. "And don't worry about some dragon war because there is no such thing, when a dragon fights another dragon its considered sacred and no one else is allow to interfere."**

Itachi was relieved that the dragons had such a simple system of solving their own conflicts instead of dragging several people into it.

" **But before I teach you anything, you said you know ninjustsu do you mind showing me some of your abilities?"** Tannin was curious about what this kid could do.

Itachi thought about it and he found this to be the perfect opportunity to see if he really could use all five elements. "Alright then."

Itachi did a few hand signs he was going to try what element he knew he could use first

 **Fire style: Fireball jutsu**

Itachi said and spitted out a large ball of fire.

" **Impressive."** Tannin praised. **"Anything else?"**

Itachi did another set of hand signs.

 **Water style: Water shark bomb**

Itachi said and manifested a shark of water out of a small puddle.

" **First fire and now water huh, can you do more?"** Tannin asked surprised so far of what a four-year-old human child could do.

'Okay I had this element back in the element of nations but it wasn't very strong, oh well here goes nothing.' Itachi thought and performed the hand signs.

 **Wind style: Vacuum bullets**

Itachi said and spitted out six wind blows that where shaped like bullets, they were able to penetrate a tree creating three holes that that put together were in the shape of a triangle.

" **You really are interesting Itachi show me more."** Tannin who felt a small sense of pride at what his adopted son could do.

'Okay time to test out an element I couldn't use back in the element of nations. If I recall the hand signs go like this.' Itachi thought and performed the hand signs.

 **Lightning style: Lightning beast runner**

Itachi said and manifested a beast out of lightning that crashed into what remained of the tree and destroyed it.

" **Alright then I don't need to see anymore now let's begin your training."** Tannin said

"Wait Tannin-san I need to check something." Itachi stated knowing it was one more element to test.

" **Fine, fine but you don't have to call me Tannin-san you can call father you know. After all I have adopted you as my son"**

Itachi looked surprised, he knows that Tannin has adopted him, but that Tannin wants him to call him father. Itachi had a small happy smile on his face. "Alright then tou-san." Itachi performed the hand signs for a simple earth jutsu.

 **Earth style: Mud wall**

Itachi said while slamming his hands on the ground and up came a wall made out of earth.

" **Fire, water, wind, lightning and earth, you can use all the five elements."** Tannin said while looking at Itachi. **"That's my boy."**

Itachi felt happy at first but that happiness slowly turned into sorrow, being reminded of those words that his father used to say when he had made an accomplishment.

" **Alright then ready to start your first lesson?"** Tannin asked knocking Itachi out of his train of thought.

"Yes tou-san I'm ready." Itachi declared.

" **Alright then watch closely, first you gather a lot of magic power to your belly and then you release it out."**

 **Blaze Meteor Dragon ROAR!**

Tannin yelled while spewing out a huge amount of fire that ended up destroying another mountain in front of them.

" **Well what do you think Itachi?!"** Tannin proud fully shouted and laughed.

While Tannin was laughing Itachi asked him one question. "Tou-san, what if there where someone on the mountain you just blew up." Itachi said with a straight face. Which made Tannin stop laughing and pale.

" **Uhhhh"** Tannin didn't know how to respond as a crow flew past him.

"Ahou! Ahou! Ahou!" The crow shrieked as it flew past Tannin.

"Relax tou-san no one was there I was only joking." Itachi said with a smile

" **You little brat don't scare me like that!"** Tannin yelled which resulted in Itachi covering his ears.

"You're too loud tou-san."

" **Well get used to it!"** Tannin yelled. **"Now it's your turn."**

Itachi focused and found a power inside him that felt different then chakra and came to the conclusion that it was magic power, he couldn't believe how much of it he had it was almost as large as his chakra. He focused that power in his belly and released it.

 **Blaze meteor dragon ROAR!**

Itachi spewed out a large amount of fire but not as large as Tannin's. Itachi looked a little disappointed, while Tannin was gaping that Itachi had actually done it.

" **You did it you actually did it."** Tannin said in a shocked voice.

"It wasn't as large as yours tou-san, I'll try again." Itachi said determent too get it to be just as large or larger then Tannin's.

" **EHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh!?"** Tannin yelled.

 _ **Later Tannin pov**_

The training for the day was over and Itachi was so tired that he fell asleep in Tannin's hand as they flew back home.

Tannin looked at the little boy and couldn't help but smiling. **"You've done well kid now rest."** Tannin said as he flew back home.

 _ **Later Itachi pov**_

It's been two years since Tannin adopted Itachi. And in just two years Itachi has mastered the art dragon slayer magic. His power had increased so much that he already felt as strong as he was when he first started in the ANBU back in Konoha.

Itachi was sitting on a rook eating his bentobox, when Tannin arrived.

" **Itachi swallow this will you."** Tannin said holding a small glowing ball at the same size as your average pill.

"What is it?" Itachi said holding the glowing pill ball.

" **It's medicine just take it."** Tannin had a serious expression on his face.

"Tou-san I'm not taking it until you tell me what it's for." Itachi said with a determent face.

" **Huh, fine you win it's to prevent you from becoming a dragon."** Tannin said with a sigh.

"What do you mean prevent me from becoming a dragon?" Itachi questioned narrowing his eyes.

" **Look I'm pretty sure you're aware that you're not the only dragon slayer."** Tannin said and Itachi nodded. **"There has only and is only been one other dragon slayer."** Itachi looked at Tannin curiously wondering who the other dragon slayer is. **"His name is Yagura, his a water dragon slayer he was trained by my good friend Aquados the water dragon."**

"What happened between Yagura and this dragon Aquados." Itachi questioned.

" **Unlike you Yagura only desired power, and when he was fully trained he killed Aquados and bathed in his blood and became a dragon."** Tannin replied and Itachi wasn't surprised judging by the way Tannin started the story it could only end badly. **"It's a fate that happens to all dragon slayers that's why I'm asking you to swallow this lacrima so that you don't turn into one**."

Itachi looked at the lacrima then back at Tannin. "And I didn't get this information 2 years ago because…?" Itachi questioned with his eyes narrowed.

" **Hey it's not that easy to make one it takes time!"** Tannin shouted dodging answering the question.

Itachi just shrugged his shoulders and swallowed it with some water. "There does this mean I won't become a dragon?"

" **Yes I'm a hundred percent sure so don't worry."** Tannin said when he remembered something. **"Itachi, pack your things were leaving."** Itachi didn't argue he went and grabbed his things and put them in a bag, then he jumped up to the top of Tannin's head and they flew up.

As they were flying Itachi noticed them leaving the dragon valley. "Where are we going?"

" **I have arranged with an old friend of mine that you will be able to study with his little sister as well as living there."** Tannin answered.

"But why?" Itachi questioned

" **Look Itachi there are a few things that I can't teach you such as school stuff, and I'm busy with a lot of things now henceforward the living arrangements."** Itachi knew Tannin's reason and didn't decide to ask anything more of the subject. "Besides you could use a friend, it's not healthy for a kid your age not to have friends." Itachi remained silent at that comment. **"Uh and one more thing if she asks you if you want to be a part of her peerage please consider it, if you have a reincarnated devil body your strength, speed and stamina will increase."** Tannin suggested.

"I'll think about it." Itachi replied. Having already learnt that this was the underworld and not the human world, and about how the devil's lost so many of their own during the war. They were low in numbers and created a system called evil pieces where they reincarnate humans into devils.

" **Ah there it is the Gremory castle."** Tannin said while going down to land on the ground. **"Now I will come and visit you every now and then take care."** Tannin flew off.

Itachi went towards the door to see a few guards guarding it." State your business boy?"

"I'm Tannin's son I'm here to study with Rias-sama." Itachi answered.

"Oh, yes Rias-ojusama is exited to meet you please go right in." the guard said opening the door.

Itachi walked around the castle and had but one thought it's ridiculously huge. He walked around when he heard the voice of a girl. "Hey are you Tannin's son?" he turned around to see a girl that was the same age as him she had long crimson red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes I'm Itachi Uchiha I assume that your Rias Gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you." Itachi introduced himself and bowed.

She looked at Itachi with excitement the kind of excitement Itachi only had seen in Sasuke and Izumi.

"Huh so this is Tannin's boy huh." A man with long crimson hair tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband, he had bright blue eyes just like Rias, he also had a short red beard. "My name is Zeoticus Gremory, but everyone just calls me Lord Gremory."

A woman that looked like an older version of Rias only that her hair was short and brown and her eyes where violet. She also looked like she was in her teens, which got Itachi thinking. 'Doesn't she and Lord Gremory have a son that is already an adult? How is she so young?!' Itachi thought.

"Greetings I 'am Rias mother my name is Venelana Gremory." Rias's mother introduced herself.

Itachi bowed "My name is Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha is my family name." Apparently, devils tend to use their names first before their family name.

"Oh, since you say your last name first must mean that you're from Japan." Lord Gremory said as he looked down on Itachi. "But honestly aren't you here a little early?"

"Huh?"

"Well the deal my son made with Tannin said that you would be coming around fifteen minutes before class starts and it's not starting until 2 more hours." Lord Gremory explained meaning that Tannin brought him here 1 hour and 45 minutes too early. 'He probably couldn't wait to get me out huh, lazy dragon.' Itachi thought with an annoyed expression.

Itachi felt something grabbed his arm he looked and saw that it was Rias. "Let's go play."

"Play?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes play come on." Rias dragged him up the stairway as Itachi looked surprised at how much energy this girl had. It was almost like back in the day when Sasuke would ask him to train him.

While Rias talked about being exited to have her first male friend, Itachi was still wondering how Venelana stayed so young despite her actually being old from what he had heard. 'Did she use something similar as the fifth hokage Tsunade, or did she use a spell?' Itachi was broken out of his train of thought when he saw Rias looking angry at him with a pouty face.

"Were you listening to me at all?" She asked with the pouty look.

"Um no my apologize Rias-sama I was thinking about something." Itachi apologized. "So what were you saying?"

She looked away and blushed. "I wanted to ask if you would be, my friend." She started tearing up but then. Making Itachi smile a little.

 **POKE**

Itachi poked her forehead and smiled. "Of course Rias-sama."

Rias then gained a wide smile that quickly vanished and was replaced by a pout. "Mou don't call me Rias-sama, just call me Rias after all real friends don't use honorifics."

Itachi blinked his eyes a little then he chuckled a little. "Alright then, Rias." Itachi replied with a smile.

She then hugged Itachi then dragged him into some sort of garden where they could play.

 **In the distance**

A dark figure stood on top of a tree, speaking into a magic circle. "Yes boss I will release the test now."

 **Back in the garden**

A magic barrier was suddenly formed around the garden. Although Rias didn't notice it, but Itachi did and Itachi sensed some evil presence, he felt a killing intent in the air. "Rias watch out!" Itachi yelled covering Rias before being slammed into a wall.

It was a large beast on the bottom it looked like a giant spider but it had claws like a scorpion, and half of what looked like a human body upper body the only thing was that it had six black eyes and on the spider part was a large mouth with sharp teeth.

It charged towards Rias and Itachi. Itachi quickly got up and charged with a blue orb that suddenly burst into flames. 'It took me long enough to master the rasengan, I haven't tested it out against an opponent yet. So here goes nothing!' Itachi thought.

 **Blaze Meteor Dragon Rasengan**

It hit the beast in the stomach sending it flying into pillar. The beast then got up from the rubble while it roared at Itachi with rage. It grabbed the pillar with its claws and just as Itachi thought it was meant for him it threw it towards Rias, for the first time Itachi didn't think his body just moved on its own. He ran up to Rias threw her out of harm's way, but the pillar hit Itachi in the right arm causing his arm to break. "Argh!" Itachi grunted in pain.

The beast went to attack Rias thinking that itachi was out of the picture but then.

 **Blaze Meteor Dragon Talon**

Itachi kicked it in the head with his leg covered in flames.

Itachi was standing in front of Rias facing the monster. His right arm was broken he had some bruises from a few rock pieces from the pillar that had hit him in the head which caused blood to run down over his left eye. "I'm still here monster." Itachi said.

The monster roared and charged at Itachi. Itachi grabbed Rias and leaped back to safety. Itachi placed Rias down and leaped towards the monster bringing out some kunai knifes from his pocket. 'Lucky me I know how to make my own kunai knifes.' Itachi thought and threw the kunais.

The monster dodged them and kept charging towards Itachi. Itachi then pulled his arms back as the sound of some wire was heard. The kunai's were then pulled back and stabbed the beast in the back making it shriek in pain.

Itachi couldn't risk dragging the fight on any longer. "Time to end this." Itachi said.

The monster charged at Itachi. Suddenly they were only a few inches away from each other, their eyes meet. Itachi saw the black eyes of a cold-blooded monster, the monster saw Itachi's eyes transform into red eyes with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center Itachi's eyes then morphed into a black pinwheel that had a red star in the center and the monsters fate was sealed.

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Meanwhile**

Lord Gremory and several of his guards ran to the garden but then faced a magic circle and out of it came a young man with crimson red hair that reached to down to his upper back, he had blue eyes and was wearing some sort of robe with shoulder pads that had spikes on them, the man was Sirzechs Lucifer. "Where?" was all he asked and his father pointed at the garden.

They saw a stray devil charging at Rias and Itachi, they tried to reach them but a magic barrier was in their way. Just as Sirzechs was about to destroy the barrier, the monster stopped and feel dead on the ground. Sirzechs destroyed the barrier and the remains off the monster. Sirzechs went up to Rias to see if she was hurt but she just ran out of her brother's arms and went to Itachi who had passed out.

She cried. "Itachi wake up please wake up." She begged and cried over his unconscious body.

One of the maids went to check on Itachi.

"How is he?" Lord Gremory asked.

"His right arm is broken and losing much blood he has a few bruises that aren't too serious other than that he's just tired he should wake up in a few hours." The maid responded.

"Take him to his assigned room, and get some medical supplies to treat his injuries." Lord Gremory ordered as the maid lifted Itachi up and walked back inside with Rias quickly following behind.

 **A few hours later**

Itachi woke up in a large bed, he looked around the room to see Rias crying with her face buried in the bed as she was holding Itachi's hand. "Rias are you all right?" She immediately looked up and hugged Itachi crying into his shoulder.

"I thought you might never wake up." She said with tears dripping from her eyes.

"Ah so the young hero's finally awake." Itachi looked at the door at the end of the room to see a male older version of Rias standing there with a white haired maid next to him. "I' am Sirzechs Lucifer one of the four maous and Rias's older brother, I wanted to thank you for saving her."

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, and you don't have to thank me I was only doing what was right." Itachi replied while Rias was hugging him.

Sirzechs's expression changed from a smile into a little jealous expression as he was seeing his precious little sister hugging Itachi while ignoring him. "Ria-tan come and give your onii-chan a hug." Sirzechs said as sparks flew around him, although nothing happened since she still ignored him. "Waaah Ria-tan how can you be so cruel! I just want a hug!" Sirzechs cried with a dark cloud hanging over his head. At that moment, the maid began to pinch Sirzechs cheek.

"You've said you're thanks to the young man it's time to get back to work." She said with an emotionless expression while dragging him out of the room.

"Argh! Graifya it hurts! It hurts!" Sirzechs cried as he was dragged out.

"Rias?" Itachi said with an emotionless expression while looking at where Sirzechs stood.

"Yes Itachi." Rias said still hugging him and she had stopped crying.

"You have a strange family." Itachi bluntly commented.

"I know." Rias responded.

 **Location: unknown**

"Boss, the test of the new dragon slayer was a success he annihilated the stray devil with ease, he might not even have been injured if the Gremory girl wasn't there." A man in a knight armor said bowing before a hooded figure who was sitting on some throne. "But there was one unexpected thing boss."

"Do tell." The hooded figure said with his hand on his cheek.

"The dragon slayer had sharingan, just like you boss." The knight said as the hooded figure opened one of his eyes reviling a glowing red eye with three black tomes and a black dot in the center.

"Really, now that's interesting, I wonder how you will face off against him in the future Yagura." The hooded figure said suggesting to the teen that was hidden behind a pillar. Yagura was in his teens he had long spiky white hair that reached to his shoulders, and green eyes, and he was wearing a green shirt with a symbol of a black western dragon on it and some black pants.

"I just hope when the time comes it won't be boring." Yagura said with an evil grin. "Itachi Uchiha the son of the blaze meteor dragon Tannin, I can hardly wait."

 **And that's it for now!**

 **Anyway, some people have asked why there is someone that has knowledge of sharingan and possesses it. Well all I can say is that this OC villain of mine here has had the ability to use it since he was a child, as for why he could awaken it well that is explained in chapter 22.**

 **Anyway, I will keep re-writing some chapters this summer. So far, I have planned to re-write from chapter 1-10, I will see if there is any need to re-write further than that.**

 **Anyway, it would be nice if you guys would leave a review.**

 **-Later!**


	3. The peerage

**Here is the re-written version of chapter 3.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: The peerage**

It's been two years since Itachi saved Rias from the stray devil, and as too how it got inside the Gremory resident remains unknown.

At the moment Itachi was outside in one of the Gremory castle training grounds perfecting a few dragon slayer magic skills. Despite having mastered all the basic that Tannin taught him there was still a few things he hadn't been able too completely learn, despite his new devil body there was a few things about mastering magic that was different from mastering chakra.

Oh and as to the fact that he's a devil here is how it happened.

 **Flashback 1 year ago**

Itachi was sitting on a chair reading a history book about the human world, he was fascinated on how much this world has progressed in technology and how its history had progressed.

Although he was depressed that even in this world there was still war, and several chases terrorism caused by a different number of groups. Itachi was familiar with terrorist groups considering back in the element of nations he was a part of the biggest terrorist group Akatsuki, only for spying on their activities and report back to the hidden leaf.

However, Itachi knew he needed to see this world with his own eyes he was already planning a journey around the world as soon he was finished with his school work.

Even though it will take a few more years too finish, his biggest concern was that he wasn't sure how Rias would react to this. Ever since that day when Itachi "almost died" saving her, she's never left him alone. Everywhere he went she would most likely follow. She would follow him when he was training although she would only watch, when he was taking a walk, or helping some of the staff members around the Gremory residence, she would even sneak into his bedroom and sleep next to him. That sneaking into his bedroom thing was not only shocking for him but for the rest of the Gremory family as well. Grayfia and Venelana just found it adorable and amusing, while as Sirzechs and Lord Gremory didn't take it as well, Sirzechs cried out of jealousy and Lord Gremory sent threatening stares at Itachi that said "If you do anything strange to her…..!". Itachi didn't really mind Rias's affection towards him, but the trouble it brought was annoying.

"Itachi!" speak of the devil.

"What is it Rias?" Itachi asked the little redhead while closing his book.

"I just got my evil pieces and I want you to become the first member of my peerage." She looked very excited and her eyes where sparkling with hope that Itachi would say yes.

"No."

Now she looked down with a sad expression. "No huh."

"Rias." Itachi said causing her to look up.

"What?" She asked still with the sad face.

POKE!

Itachi poked her forehead with a smile. "Just kidding, I would be honored to become a part of your peerage Rias."

Rias looked angry at him while pouting. "Mooouuu, stop teasing me like that baka Itachi." She rubbed her forehead. "And why do you always poke me in the forehead?"

"Sorry, your reaction is just so adorable that I can't help it." Itachi said with a smile and letting out a little chuckle.

Rias face was now the same red color as her hair. "Adorable." She whispered.

"So anyways shall we begin with my devil transformation?" Itachi asked which stopped Rias train of thought.

"Oh, right." Rias said still having a faint blush on her face.

Graifya entered the room with Lord Gremory and Sirzechs holding a chess board with red pieces on it.

Rias took the queen piece first holding it up too Itachi, there was no reaction.

She then took a knight piece there was no reaction, two knight pieces still no reaction.

Rias then took a bishop piece holding it up to Itachi no reaction, two bishop pieces still no reaction.

Rias pouted a little then took two rook pieces there was no reaction.

She took a pawn piece no reaction, two pawn pieces no reaction, three pawn pieces still no reaction. "Oh, come on." Rias said a little scared in case it wouldn't work. Four pawn pieces and the pieces began to glow.

Rias cheered as the pieces began to enter Itachi's chest, but before that happened they began to change which caused the three adults to look surprised.

Now as the light show was over Itachi was now a reincarnated devil, he looked at his hands as he felt that his body has grown stronger and faster.

Rias was so happy that she hugged Itachi's head into her developing breasts which he was still trying to understand how they have grown that big at her age. Then again Rias mother has big breasts, maybe it runs in the family. Feeling uncomfortable Itachi gently pushed Rias away.

He looked over to the adults which seemed to be having a discussion.

"Those pawn pieces turned into mutated pieces, do you think Itachi-kun has a sacred gear of some kind?" Sirzechs asked his wife and father.

"Maybe it's because of the dragon slayer magic that Tannin taught him?" Grayfia said

"No it must be some kind of sacred gear, even though dragon slayer magic is powerful there is no way that it would make all the four pieces to mutate." Lord Gremory replied.

"What's a sacred gear?" Itachi asked causing them to focus on him.

Sirzechs bent down to eye level with Itachi. "Sacred gears or also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible. And the three of us wonder if you have something like that."

Itachi wondered if sharingan could be some kind of sacred gear, no it couldn't be first of all there is no such thing as a God of the Bible in the elements of nation. Now he wondered if he should tell them about the sharingan, considering that something must have made them speculate that the pieces mutated. After going through every option he decided to show them.

"No, I do not have a sacred gear Sirzechs-san." Itachi said which just made Sirzechs wonder. "But I do have these." Itachi said closing his eyes and opened them reviling red eyes with three tomes and a dot in the center.

Everyone in the room began to inspect Itachi's eyes. Sirzechs, Grayfia and Lord Gremory looked curiously at his eyes while Rias just thought that they looked pretty and cool.

"What are those eyes Itachi-kun?" Sirzechs asked.

"They are called sharingan, I know for a fact that this can't be a sacred gear considering that both my biological parents had sharingan as well so I assume it's a bloodline trait." Itachi answered.

"Sharingan huh?" Sirzechs asked himself. "What abilities to they possess?" he asked Itachi.

"They allow me to predict an enemy's movements, they allow me to see chakra and magic power as colors so I can see how much power a person has, it gives me the ability to copy any kind of attack as long it's not a blood line trait such as yours's and Rias destruction magic, the sharingan can help me memories anything that I can consider important if it's to study for a test or memorizing a person's fighting skills. And finally they allow me to cast an illusion upon someone." Itachi said.

They were all amazed at what abilities the sharingan possess. "That explains why you do so well at tests?" Sirzechs said since he has always wondered how Itachi gets a 100% correct on every tests.

"I don't use the sharingan on that, the tests I get are just too easy." Itachi said with a deadpan expression. Itachi decided not to tell them about the mangekyou sharingan yet.

Sirzechs fell down at that comment considering that Rias who is very smart her self struggles a little on those so called easy tests.

 **Flashback end**

Alright, how about trying to merge my dragon slayer magic with taijustu. Itachi looked at a wall that is made out of the strongest metal, he ran up to it and jumped up in the air with his legs covered in flames.

 **Dragon slayer secret art: Blazing Leaf Hurricane**

Itachi delivered a series off kicks to the wall, Itachi jumped off the wall and when he turned around the wall was reduced to rubble.

"Hm, interesting I may want to train on a few more combos, maybe even improve my taijutsu skills by mastering the eight gates." Itachi said.

"Itachi-kun!" a voice of a certain maou named Sirzechs Lucifer yelled.

"What's the matter Sirzechs-san, did Rias sent you to find me." Itachi said concerned over the fact that he had left Rias after the study session without telling her where he was going, he remembers hearing her yelling his name and calling him an idiot.

"Well yes but that's not what I'm here to tell you." Sirzechs said with a face saying that he was excited to tell the news.

Itachi sighed. "What is it?"

"A good friend of mine says he has found a new candidate for Ria-tan peerage, and since you're a member already I thought you may join Ria-tan as she gets a new member." Sirzechs said while sparkling.

"Well alright where is this candidate?"

"She is with my friend Michael-kun and Ria-tan in the living room."

Itachi walked with Sirzechs to the living room, when they approached the door Sirzechs was about to open it when it suddenly slammed into his face.

In front of the door was a Rias with an angry pouty face. "Where were you?!"

"Out." Itachi replied.

"You're lying!" Rias yelled.

"No I'm not." Since she didn't specifically ask where he was. "By the way do you know you just slammed the door in your brother's face."

Rias looked at her brother that had a red mark on his face while crying. "That hurt." Sirzechs cried.

In the living room Itachi, Rias and Sirzechs sat on one couch, while on the one across sat a raven hair girl with violet eyes that was about Rias age, and a man with black hair and red eyes that Itachi first mistook for Sasuke. But then he noticed the difference instead of the back of his hair looking like a duck's butt, his hair looked like a raven's wing with bangs covering his forehead. He also had a square shaped goatee on his chin, he also had a black rock star jacket and black pants and black combat shoes. He appeared to be seventeen.

"Rias-san this is Akeno Himejima she is half human and half fallen angel." The man named Michael said gesturing to the girl next to him. Itachi was shocked at the fact that this girl had half of the blood of one of the devil society's enemy's.

"Um, hi." Akeno replied nervously.

"Hi I'm Rias Gremory and this is Itachi Uchiha, my pawn." Rias said with a smile.

"Greetings Itachi-san, I'm Michal Shadow." Michael said extending his hand.

"The pleasure is mine Michael-san." Itachi said while shaking Michael's hand.

"Just so you know Akeno has been threw a traumatizing experience. So it might take a while for her to open up to you Rias-san." Michael said while Akeno was holding on to his jacket.

"What happened?" Rias asked with a worried face.

"It's not my place to tell, you'll have to ask her yourself." Michael said while petting the top of Akeno's head which caused her to blush. "Well I must be going I have a very important mission, it was nice to see you again Rias-san and it was nice meeting you Itachi-san."

As Michael was about to leave Akeno pulled on his jacket causing him to look down on her. "What's wrong Akeno I have told you that these people are nice so you have nothing to worry about."

"Will I see you again Michael-san." Akeno asked with the cutest face.

"Of course, I will come by every time I have the time off I promise Akeno." Michael said with a smile. "Now bye, and until next time."

"Bye." Akeno said with a smile and a small blush.

When Michael left it was quiet for a moment.

"Let's get started then." Rias said while bringing out a queen piece that started glowing and entered Akeno's chest, that was a little bigger than Rias.

"Is that it?" Akeno asked.

"Yep, welcome to the family." Rias said with a smile.

"Family." Akeno muttered with a smile.

"Itachi, onii-chan do you mind and give me some alone time with my new servant." Rias said looking at itachi and her brother.

""Of course Rias."" They both replied and exited the room.

 **Rias pov**

"Okay as a new servant of the Gremory household I have one major rule." Rias said with a serious look.

"What is it Rias-sama?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Itachi is mine so don't you dear trying something." Rias said while pointing at Akeno.

"Oh, that won't be an issue considering that I'm already interested in Michael-san." Akeno said while holding her hands at her cheeks while blushing.

"Michael-san?" Rias questioned.

"You remember the traumatizing experience that I had, you see he saved me from the fallen angels that killed my mother."

 **Flashback**

Akeno was crying over her mother's dead body while five fallen angels where standing above her, and one of them where holding a light spear above her. "That man took care of her mother, time for us to take care of the spawn." The leader of the fallen angel group said with an evil smirk.

When suddenly a black magic circle appeared on the ground where Michael emerged. The fallen angels were shocked while Akeno looked at this man while tears ran down her cheeks. Michael looked at the fallen angels with a dark cold expression.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the fallen angels asked.

"I'm your executioner." Michael said in a dark tone realizing a huge amount of killing intent.

He suddenly appeared between two of the fallen angels with his arms extended out towards them with magic circle's on the palms of his hands.

 **Shadow blast cannon**

Out of the magic circles came a large black purple beam that consumed the fallen angels to dust.

"You bastard?" a fallen angel yelled throwing a light spear at Michael.

Michael looked at the spear as it flew towards him, when suddenly he grabbed it making it turn black and then the spear turned into dust.

"How is that possible light is like poison for a devil." The fallen angel said with wide eyes while shaking and sweating in fear.

"I'm not an ordinary devil, I'm a shadow demon I possess the ability to devour light into a shadow." Michael lifted up his pointing finger that had a small magic circle on it.

 **Shadow star beam**

A purple light that was the shape of a star appeared on Michael's finger when it turned into a thin beam creating a large hole in the fallen angel chest making him fall over dead.

The two remaining where shaking as they tried to fly away.

Michael extended his arms with a large magic circle on his hands.

 **Shadow demon secret art: Shadow eraser**

Michael released a large beam that flew towards the two fallen angels, when they looked at the beam it was too wide for them to escape. The fallen angels looked in horror and screamed as they were consumed by the beam and all that remained of them was dust.

Michael went up to the crying Akeno and said. "Come with me, more will be here shortly." Michael said extending his hand to the little girl who accepted it.

 **Flashback end**

"I'm sorry about your mother." Rias said in a depressed tone.

"It's fine." Akeno said with a sad smile.

"So you like Michael-san because he saved you?" Rias asked trying to change the topic.

"Well that and that he was very manly, and that he's so cute when you tease him." Akeno said with a blush and a chuckle.

"Teasing him?" Rias questioned with a sweat drop at the thought of someone like Michael blushing due to being teased.

"In the time, we used to get here I teased him a few times and his reaction was just adorable." Akeno said with a smile. "Oh, by the way I'm into S&M in case you were wondering." Akeno said with a smile.

"Huh."

 **Meanwhile with Itachi and Sirzechs: Itachi pov**

"So Itachi-kun what do you think of Akeno-san?" Sirzechs asked

"She seems like a nice girl, I think she and Rias will become great friends." Itachi said. "But who is Michael-san anyway is he a high-class devil?"

"Michael is the last of one of the five great devil clans the shadow demons, in fact he is the last of all the five great devil clans." Sirzechs said with a serious face.

"What do you mean the last?" Itachi asked.

"The five great devil clans are all extinct, so that includes Michael's clan the shadow demons." Sirzechs said with a sad expression. While Itachi can't help to think how much similar Michael's situation was to his little brother Sasuke. "Michael is actually the strongest devil alive, he is also the third strongest being in existence." Sirzechs said.

"Then why isn't he one of the four maous?" Itachi questioned.

"Well he was originally asked to become a maou however he turned it down." Sirzechs said with a chuckle.

 **3 months later**

Itachi and Rias sat in the living room playing a game of chess while Akeno was watching. "And check mate." Itachi declared having defeated Rias, he had surrounded her king with a rook, a knight, and a pawn.

"Damn it! I lost again!" Rias cursed biting her fingernail in frustration.

"That makes eight victories to me and zero to you." Itachi said.

"Let's play again!" Rias said or more like demanded.

"Do you want to lose again?" Itachi questioned with a deadpan expression.

"No! I want to beat you!" Rias responded.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible." Itachi said.

"Nothing's impossible!" Rias argued.

"Normally I would agree, but this is a special situation." Itachi said

"I'm afraid I must agree with Itachi here, Rias." Akeno said with a chuckle when suddenly Graifya entered the room.

"Rias-ojusama, Sona-sama and Serafall-sama are on their way." Graifya informed.

Rias gained an excited expression. "Yay! Sona's coming!" Rias cheered.

"Who's this Sona and Serafall?" Itachi questioned.

"Sona-sama is the heiress of the Sitri family and a good childhood friend of Rias-ojusama, and Serafall-sama is Sona's older sister who is also one of the four maous. She is known as Serafall Leviathan." Graifya informed.

"I can't wait for you to meet Sona, she is really smart! Hey she might be able to beat you at chess." Rias said.

"Is that right?" Itachi questioned.

"Well, I do think that you're much smarter I just think that she will be a challenge for you that's all." Rias said avoiding Itachi's gaze while blushing a little.

Itachi looked at her with an emotionless expression and then he looked over to Graifya. "When will they be arriving?"

"In a few minutes from now." Graifya replied when suddenly the front gate was heard being opened. "Correction, now."

"Why didn't you announce that we were coming sooner, onee-sama?!" The voice of a little girl was heard.

"Sorry, So-tan I just forgot about it. Teehee!" The sound of an older girl was heard.

"Argh. Why are you even wearing that outfit?!" The little girl questioned.

"But this outfit is so cute!" The older girl said. Then the door to the living room opened revealing a girl that was about Rias's age. Her hair was short and cut into a bob-cut, she had violet eyes and she was wearing a pair of glasses. The older girl had long dark hair and she also had violet eyes. And despite her actually being a little short for her age she had very curvy figure and a large bust. She was wearing some kind of pink magical girl outfit. Despite that outfit everyone acted as that was normal much to Itachi's confusion.

"Sona!" Rias cheered and ran up to her friend and embraced her in a hug.

"It's been awhile, Rias." Sona said and returned the hug. "Are those two members of your peerage?" Sona asked looking over at Itachi and Akeno.

"Yeah, this is my queen Akeno Himejima." Rias introduced to which Akeno bowed.

"It's a pleasure." Akeno said.

"And this is my pawn, Itachi Uchiha." Rias introduced.

Itachi walked over to them and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Itachi said with his normal emotionless Uchiha expression. And all of the sudden Serafall bend down to Itachi's eye level and began inspecting him. "Is anything the matter, Serafall-sama?"

"You're just like her." Serafall muttered.

"Huh?" Itachi questioned.

Serafall then grabbed Itachi and hugged him so that his face was placed between her breasts. "Kya! A male version of So-tan!" She squealed.

"Hey, let go of him!" Rias demanded and dragged Itachi's arm trying to pull him away from Serafall.

"No! He's the male version of So-tan! I want to hug him more! He's so cute with his stotic face just like So-tan!" Serafall said and rubbed her cheek up against his cheek.

"Onee-sama! Let him go at once! You can't go around and hug strangers!" Sona scolded with an embarrassed blush over her sisters behavior.

Serafall then let go of Itachi and instantly hugged Sona. "Kya! So-tan's so cute when she's jealous!"

"Please let go of me, onee-sama!" Sona demanded with a small blush.

"Itachi, are you all right?" Rias asked helping the young Uchiha up.

"I thought I was going to die of suffocation." Itachi said with an expression that clearly said what he felt, that he's been violated.

"Hey, Sona. I was just thinking on who's smarter between you and Itachi." Rias said gaining Sona and Serafall's attention.

"Kya! It-tan is smart just like So-tan!" Serafall squealed and tried to hug Itachi again who stepped to the side dodging her.

"I prefer that you would just call me Itachi." Itachi said.

"Well we could easily settle that." Sona said showing signs of confidence.

"Well, we have a chess board over there. Why not just settle it with that?" Itachi suggested.

Sona then gained a little face of doubt, she then let out a sigh. "I accept that challenge."

They took a seat and then placed their chess pieces on their side. "Let's begin." Itachi said as he moved a piece.

TAP!

TAP!

Sona moved her piece. "Don't blame me if you lose." Sona said being confident that she would win.

TAP!

"Likewise." Itachi said as he moved his piece.

TAP!

Sona moved her piece then she noticed that Itachi actually had her outsmarted for a while, if she had made a wrong move the game would have been over in ten more moves. 'He's already causing me trouble this early on in the game.' Sona thought in shock as she tried to remain calm and focus on the game.

TAP!

Itachi remained silent and kept his emotionless expression as he focused on the game. "You are actually more challenging then Rias." Itachi complimented

TAP!

"Of course, I'm a genius after all." Sona said.

TAP!

"To bad that you will lose anyway." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

TAP!

"Don't be so sure about that." Sona said.

TAP!

"If you haven't noticed you're about to lose." Itachi said.

TAP!

"What are you talking about?" Sona questioned.

"With that moved you sealed your fate." Itachi replied.

Sona then looked at the board. "I don't see-" Sona stopped when she noticed that her king was almost surrounded and that Itachi had an open move to completely surrounded her king ending the match. "N-No way…" Sona muttered as she began to shake.

"So-tan?" Serafall questioned.

TAP!

"And that's check mate." Itachi declared his victory.

Sona stared at the board as nothing but silence was heard in the room.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Sona?" Rias questioned.

"So-tan?" Serafall questioned.

"…."

"Good game." Itachi said making Sona look up from the board.

"Huh?" Sona questioned.

"Good game, you gave me somewhat of a challenge there. I'm sure if you weren't so overconfident in yourself you would have lasted longer. You really are a smart girl, Sona." Itachi said with a smile.

"…" Sona remained silent as she looked at Itachi in awe.

"I look forward to play against you again someday, so let's get along." Itachi said extending his hand towards Sona, who slowly accepted it and they shook hands.

Sona looked at Itachi's face with his kind smile as she gained a small blush. "Um yeah, let's get along." Sona said sounding a little nervous.

"Well I guess it's time for us to go home, So-tan." Serafall said with a smile as she noticed her little sisters blush from earlier.

"But you guys just got here." Rias said looking a little disappointed.

"Yeah, well we have some important business to attend to back home. So sorry Rias-chan." Serafall said as she and her sister headed out of the living room with the others following them.

"See you later, and next time stay longer!" Rias waved them off.

"Until next time." Itachi and Akeno waved along with Rias.

As the two sisters sat in a carriage for the trip back home. "Hey, So-tan. Since he beat you in chess doesn't that mean…" Serafall said.

"The way Rias would talk about him through our calls, she obviously has feelings for him. So I don't think I should interfere." Sona said looking out the window.

Serafall then gained a smile as she leaped and hugged her little sister. "Kya! You're so cute!"

"Let go of me, onee-sama! Wh-Where do you think your touching!" Sona was heard shouting from the carriage.

 **3 months later**

Rias, Itachi and Akeno stood in front of Sirzechs who next to him was a little girl with white hair in a bob-cut. Her most striking feature was sticking out from her hair and bottom the cat ears and cat tail.

Sirzechs explained how this girl's sister killed their former master and became a stray devil. "Rias I want you to take care of this young one."

The girl began to mutter. "M…my name is Shi….Shirone." she said lowering her head.

After Shirone became a part of Rias peerage taking one rook piece. And ever since Rias has become frustrated at the fact that the little girl hasn't talked to anyone and constantly running away and hiding, first time she vanished Rias wouldn't stop crying until Itachi found her resulting that Rias hugged Shirone and not letting go for the whole day.

One day when Shirone went missing again Itachi saw her sitting on a tree branch crying out for her 'Onee-sama'.

Itachi thought that the way she misses her older sister reminds him of Sasuke.

"Shirone I need to talk to you."

"…." The twitching of her cat ears means that she was aware of his presence.

"Will you come down here or should I come up?" Itachi asked.

"…" The girl continued to ignore him, making Itachi narrow his eyes slightly.

Itachi silently jumped up on the tree causing the girl to crawl back in shock at the fact she didn't notice him jumping up on the tree.

"Sorry if I surprised you, you didn't respond so I thought it was fine for me to come up here." Itachi said to the startled cat girl. "If you don't want me here I can go back down."

"It's fine." The girl muttered she sat in a fetal position hiding her mouth. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"I not in the mood for talking."

"When have you ever been in one." Itachi replied back, earning a twitch from the girl.

"Rias, Akeno and everyone has been worried about you, and is not out of sympathy you know we care about you. But you've already noticed that, haven't you?"

"I didn't ask for it."

"And yet you don't reject it either or otherwise you would have run away a long time ago." Itachi countered.

"…."

"Do you want to talk about it, your older sister I mean."

That got her attention she had her eyes widen at first then it slowly turned into a glare. "How?"

"I heard you crying about her in your sleep."

"Pervert."

"Huh, that's the first time anybody's called me that, and no I'm not a pervert."

"That's what all perverts say."

Itachi inwardly smiled. "So do you want to talk about your sister?"

"No."

"All right then." Itachi said shrugging. He gently and slowly put his hand on her head.

"You know having you around here makes me feel like a big brother." Itachi said with a smile.

The girls lip twitched slightly. She then curiously asked. "Why does everyone care about me?"

"I'm not sure, there are many reasons maybe they look at you like a friend or someone they can relate to, or like me they view you like a family member." Itachi said with a smile.

"Why do you think of me as family?" she asked.

Itachi grabbed her arm and embraced her. "Do I need a reason. We eat together, have fun together and cry together. I don't know what it makes us if it isn't family.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"No matter what the world thinks about you or what you think about yourself we will always accept you."

After she was done crying and Itachi was done comforting her, they went back to Rias where Shirone apologized for ignoring her Rias gave her a warm smile and embraced her telling her that she had nothing to apologize for.

Shirone then said that she didn't want to be called by her real name, so Rias gave her the name Koneko. And Rias's reason was this. "She looks like a kitten."

The girl didn't mind so it was okay.

At the dinner table, something happened that surprised everyone, Koneko sat on Itachi's lap and refused to budge.

She looked up on him and said. "My spot."

The warmly dinner table turned into subzero as Rias was so angry that her magic power was beginning to show. Itachi sweat dropped at this development. 'Something tells me that this is going to give me a headache.' Itachi thought.

 **2 years later**

A ten-year-old Itachi was standing in front of the door ready to leave on his journey.

"What do you mean you will go on a journey around the world!?" Rias yelled from the top of her lungs.

"I have realized that I can't understand how the world works threw books, so I have decided to see it for myself." Itachi replied.

"But why now?" Rias asked holding back a few tears.

"I have finished all the exams for me to enter high school so I figured to go on this journey before I reach the age of a high scholar, I have even informed Tannin tou-san about it."

"But that's five years from now." Rias pouted.

Itachi felt someone pulling his shirt and looked to see it was Koneko.

"Don't go." She said while almost beginning to cry herself.

"Don't worry those seven years will be over before you know it." Itachi said and petted Koneko's head.

"Seven years?" Rias questioned with a sad look

"I have decided not to attend High school until the third year." Itachi replied.

"So I won't see you for another seven years?" Rias who had her head down asked.

POKE!

Itachi poked Rias's forehead making her look up towards him.

"Don't worry this isn't goodbye forever, until next time." Itachi said as he walked out the door.

As he walked he heard Rias telling him to be careful and not to flirt with other women.

"Itachi promise you will attend to kuoh academy with me!" Rias shouted.

"I promise!" Itachi yelled back before disappearing in a red magic circle.

"Be safe." Rias said in a low voice as a few tear drops fell from her eyes.

 **Seven years later: the Sahara Desert**

A hooded figure was walking in the desert.

(He was dressed like Mystogan from Fairy tail, only that his cloak is black and not dark blue his bandana was also black that had a silver forehead protector and the mask was black not green that hide the bottom half of his face and he didn't have any staffs on his back only a katana sword.)

The man looked mysterious but what was really interesting was his eyes that were red and had three black tomoes in them and a black dot in the center.

 **And that's the end of the re-written version of chapter 3!**

 **Anyway, yeah the only extra thing was the thing where Itachi meet Sona and Serafall. Other than that I just corrected a few mistakes and added somethings.**

 **So yeah leave a review.**

 **-Later!**


	4. The mysterious hunter

**This is the re-written version of chapter 4.**

 **Read an enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4: The mysterious hunter**

The mysterious hooded figure was now climbing on a mountain side, until he spotted a few buildings in the horizon. The hooded figure went to take a closer look, he looked down to see a few people sorting guns and bombs and other different sort of weapons in some crates. 'So this is the terrorist base huh?' the mysterious man thought.

"Have you heard the rumors?" one of the men who were caring a box with guns asked another man who was putting a rifle together.

"What rumors?" The other man with the rifle questioned.

"Some hooded guy that people call Crow, has hunted down serval terrorist bases across the globe."

"Really, just one guy?" The second man asked shocked.

"Yeah, people say that he is some kind of superhuman."

"Superhuman?" The second man said with a small laughter. "Sure he doesn't use some smoke and mirrors." The second man joked.

"Hey it's just a rumor people probably just say those things to make it sound cool." The first man commented.

"But someone must have taken down those bases, shouldn't we be wor-" The second man was interrupted when suddenly a burning ball fell from the sky and crashed in the center of the base.

"What the hell?!" A man shouted as the heat from the flames made him sweat, even the buildings began to melt.

When the smoke cleared in the center was a hooded figure.

"Shoot him!" A man yelled.

Everyone fired at him while the hooded man just stood there taking every single bullet. When he suddenly he turned into a pack of crows.

"Crows?"

A bright light was shining in the sky making everyone look up to see the hooded man with his fist infused in flames.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Blazing fist**

The hooded man flew down. In the distance people could see a large explosion of flames on the mountain side.

The hooded man was walking away from the base, behind him was several burned men. 'Guess since it's been seven years I should check how Rias and the others are doing.' The hooded man thought as he disappeared.

 **Kuoh town Japan**

The hooded man suddenly appeared on top of a tree next to a bridge. He looked at a young man standing on the bridge he had short brown hair, light brown eyes and he is wearing a high school uniform that is consisted of a black blazer over a white longed sleeved dress shirt with black highlights that is open reviling a red T-shirt.

The hooded man could hear him complaining about the fact that he will die a virgin which made the hooded man sweat drop.

When suddenly a raven haired girl with violet eyes came up to the young man asking him out on a date, the hooded man was still watching from the tree while concealing his presence knowing that this girl was a fallen angel. 'Yuuma Amano, huh? Most likely a fake name.' the hooded man thought.

When the girl Yuuma left the young man known as Issei Hyoudou alone one the bridge, Issei walked away while cheering the fact that a hot girl asked him out.

'Good grief, what kind of guy accept a date with a girl he just met.' Crow thought.

The hooded man averted his attention to the little white haired girl licking on a popsicle. 'Koneko huh? that must mean that Rias has asked her to watch this Issei, he must have some kind of sacred gear. Interesting guess I should watch him myself as well. But first to deal with the little spy.' The hooded man thought as he vanished into thin air.

On top of a building was a man with black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee. "Strange I didn't give Raynare any orders to approach Issei Hyoudou, must have been that damn Koakabiel." Azazel the fallen angel governor said with a little venom in his voice.

When suddenly he felt something cold and sharp on his neck. "Well done, I didn't even sense you their mister, now who are you?" The man said with a smirk as his expression showed that he didn't care.

"I'm asking the questions here. Who are you other than a fallen angel, and what are you doing in Rias's territory?" The hooded man asked while poking his katana on Azazel's neck making a little blood drip out.

"Wow easy there buddy. Don't worry I mean no harm being here, just checking on my subordinate since I haven't given her an order to come here, oh and a little advice, the next time you threaten the fallen angel governor Azazel you better prepare for a fight." Azazel said making the hooded man narrowing his eyes a bit before removing his katana from Azazel's neck. "That's better. Now my mysterious friend who are you?" Azazel asked as he turned around to face the mysterious man.

"They call me Crow." The hooded man replied.

"I meant what's your real name?" Azazel asked.

"…It's Itachi Uchiha, I'm a servant of Rias Gremory." The hooded man answered.

"Where you watching Hyoudou on the Gremory's behalf?" Azazel asked Itachi.

"No, she doesn't even know I'm here." Itachi replied.

"Oh, why's that?" Azazel asked raising his eyebrow.

"I've been on a seven year long journey. And at the moment I'm doing a little investigating before my return." Itachi replied.

"Wait a minute you said you call yourself Crow, then you are the one that's taken down several terrorist bases around the world right?" Azazel said while looking at the hooded man who gave him a nod.

"Well then it's an honor to meet you, but I really must be going now so bye." Azazel said before bringing out his wings and flew up in the air.

'So the fallen angels that are after Hyoudou is taking orders from Kokabiel and not Azazel, I must look into this matter further.' Itachi thought before vanishing once more into thin air as all that was left where he stood was a crows feather.

 **Occult research club**

"The fallen ones have gone in contact with Hyoudou, buchou." Akeno the vice president of the occult research informed her president Rias Gremory.

"I see, well then we will have to wait and see how things go." Rias said while drinking some tea.

"It is as you said buchou he has a powerful sacred gear." The little Koneko said while liking on a lollipop.

The door opened and Michael walked in. He was standing there in a white shirt, his usual black pants and he was wearing reading glasses. "You sure have an interesting choice when it comes to servants Rias." Michael said while taking his glasses off. "One of the perverted trio none the less."

"Well Michael-sensei he is quite interesting, plus he has a very powerful sacred gear." Rias said

Akeno went up behind Michael and hugged him pressing her breasts up against his back. "Ara ara Michael-sensei are you jealous that we will have a new boy in our group." Akeno said in a teasing tone with her lips right next to his ear..

"Akeno your teasing won't work on me, besides I'm a teacher and you're a student you must stop doing this." Michael said with a small blush on his face.

"You say that but you're still blushing." Akeno said in an amusing tone while stroking Michael's cheek. "And besides if I recall you were a student here last year."

"Not my fault that I know all the subjects and that I found the exam to easy, besides I was alive when most of the things you learned at school where invented." Michael said.

"And yet you only look eighteen." Akeno said hugging Michael harder pressing her breasts further up against his back.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm ten thousand years old Akeno." Michael said as his eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Thought you said for you Shadow demons being ten thousand was the same as being eighteen for you since your body mostly focuses on growing power rather in then mind and body." Akeno said

"Th…tha…that doesn't change anything." Michael said averting his eyes as he blushed even more as Akeno tightened her hug thus pressing her breasts on his back more so much that he was able to feel her nipples on his back.

Akeno giggled. "Your so cute when your blushing."

"Anyway, I came here with something interesting to tell you Rias." Michael said while escaping Akeno's embrace.

"Oh, what?" Rias questioned.

"Ever heard of Crow?" Michael asked.

"Of course he is the guy that takes down terrorist organizations." Rias said putting her tea cup down on the table.

"Well there is a news case about him now." Michael said while using a magic circle to view the news case.

" _The mysterious person known as crow has just taken down a terrorist base that was hidden deep in the mountains, the base wasn't discovered until a large explosion of flames covered the mountain side. Leaving only one survivor which I have managed to get an interview from."_ The news woman said looking at a man that was chained up and shaking with two police guards that stood guarding him.

" _So tell me what happened?"_ The news lady asked.

" _We were doing our average things sorting weapons, planning how to overthrow our corrupt government, when he suddenly fell down from the sky so we began shooting at him when he turned into a bunch of crows. He was then flying above us with his fist infused in flames, he then came down on us like a meteorite. And when I looked at him his eyes turned red and had some strange dots in them."_ The man said while shaking.

" _So basically your saying his a superhuman?"_

The man then slammed his hands on the table. _"He's the devil! He's the devil!"_ he was then dragged out by the guards to his cell.

" _Well apparently this interview is over and I beg you good day."_ The magic circle then deactivated.

"You think that Crow is Itachi?" Rias asked in a hopeful tone of seeing the man she loved once more.

"It makes sense he arrived two years after Itachi went on his journey." Michael answered.

"And the red eyes sounded a lot like Itachi's sharingan." Rias said while holding her hand up to her chin.

"Plus he used fire magic." Michael added.

"Just like Itachi's dragon slayer magic." Koneko said taking a lick of her lollipop.

"It's already been seven years, so why hasn't he come back yet?" Rias questioned with a slight depressed expression.

"Knowing him he has his reasons. And he promised that he would be back in seven years then he will be back any day now." Michael said as he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Akeno asked.

"I have a history class to teach, I'll see you later." Michael said and walked out from the door.

"You guys don't think that… Itachi has forgotten the promise, do you?" Rias asked her two friends Akeno and Koneko.

"I doubt it, Itachi-kun is not the kind of person to forget anything." Akeno said to her master/best friend with a comforting smile.

"He won't forget." Koneko said as she as well hoped to see him again soon.

"I wonder where he is right now?" Rias asked herself.

Meanwhile outside the building stood the hooded figure Itachi Uchiha aka. Crow. "I promise Rias I will return to help you get out of that arranged marriage with Riser Phenex." Itachi mumbled before he vanished leaving only a few crow feathers behind.

 **Town square**

Issei Hyoudou was standing and waiting for his date to arrive. "She is a little late."

"Here take a flyer." A woman handed him a flyer before moving on.

"I didn't mean to take one." Issei said while rubbing the back of his head. "We grant your wishes?" Issei read what the flyer said. "Huh sounds like a scam."

"Issei-kun!" the voice of Yuuma was heard, Issei turned around to see his girlfriend running towards him.

"Good morning, Yuuma-chan." He responded.

"Sorry did I keep you waiting?" She asked.

"Oh no, I just got here." Issei said. 'Ah! I have always wanted to say that to a chick!' Issei cheered in his mind.

In the distance on a roof top Itachi was standing there dressed in civilian clothing, which consisted of a black t-shirt, dark blue pants and a pair of sunglasses. "I see that Rias's familiar gave him a summoning flyer, guess that now I just need to observe how things go." He said before teleporting into a nearby ally close to the couple. He looked around to see that no one was watching him and blended in with the crowd. He decided to hide his magic presence so that the fallen angel couldn't sense him.

Itachi followed them around town, into a clothing store, a café, when they finally ended up in front of a fountain. Itachi was hidden in his Crow outfit hiding behind a few trees. He saw them walking a little when she suddenly ran up to the fountain turning around to look at Issei. 'Guess this is it…' Itachi thought and stayed hidden in the shadows like the shinobi he is.

"Say, Issei-kun." She moved a little closer. "Do you mind doing me a favor to commemorate our first date?" she asked as she kept moving closer until she was really close to him bowing her head down.

"Wh-what kind of favor?" Issei questioned as he hoped for it to be a kiss.

She looked up at him with a cold glare filled with nothing but bloodlust. "Would you die for me?" She asked with an evil smirk.

"What?" Issei asked with a confused look. "Sorry Yuuma-chan. Can you repeat that?" Issei said while laughing nervously. "I think that it might be something wrong with my ears."

She leaned close to his ears while still smirking evilly. "Could you please die." She said in a cold tone with bloodlust.

She started laughing and transforming growing a little taller, her eyes looking more evil as she grew black feathered wings out from his back, and replaced her cloths with what looked like a BDSM costume.

Issei fell to the ground in shock as he slowly backed away. "Y-Yuuma-chan…"

"Although short lived, playing innocent lovey dovey with you was fun. I'll take good care of this gift from you." Yuuma said referring to the pink accessory on her wrist. She then released a glow from her hand creating a spear of light.

"Yuuma-chan?" Issei questioned with a confused expression.

"Please die." She said with an evil smile on her face as bloodlust was in the air. She then threw the spear at him stabbing Issei in the gut, when the spear vanished he gushed out a lot of blood.

"Sorry, your existence poses a threat to us. So we took the initiative and moved in for the kill. If you want to blame someone blame God for planting a sacred gear inside your body." She then gave a cold smirk. "Thanks for the date it was fun." She said before flying off.

Itachi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist at the thought of letting that fallen angel get away like this, but to ensure that everything goes as planned he had no choice but to let things flow the way they needed.

He looked at Issei to see him slowly dying, when the flyer in his pocket flew out creating a red magic circle that Rias came out of, Itachi watched Rias long beautiful crimson hair blowing in the wind. 'She truly has grown into a beautiful woman.' Itachi thought when he shook his head. 'What am I thinking there are more important matters to attend to.' He watched as Rias used her four remaining pawn pieces on Issei, which healed his wound she then teleported him back to his own house. Once they left Itachi stepped out from the shadows. 'Guess I should watch over him now and help him if he needs it, after all if he dies now he will be dead for good.' Itachi thought before vanishing into thin air.

 **Next day**

Itachi was watching Issei trying to tell his two friends about Yuuma seeing that not one of them remembered her. 'The fallen angel has erased the memories of everyone close to him about herself. Even her contact information on Issei's phone.' Itachi thought

Later on, at night he saw Issei walking to the park where he died, Issei stopped in front of the fountain. "This is where it happened. This is where I took Yuuma-chan on the end of the date." Issei said as he placed his hand on the fountain.

When a voice suddenly appeared. "How unfortunate, it might just be my lucky day to meet your kind in such a place." A man wearing a pale violet trench coat and a black fedora.

Issei was about to run, when a hooded figure jumped in front of him looking at the fallen angel.

"Oh, another one. Are you one of his comrades?" The man asked as he released a pair of black wings similar to that of Yuuma.

"Who knows?" the hooded man said making a magic circle which out of it came a katana. "And who are you other than a fallen angel?"

"I'm Dohnaseek, and you are?" The fallen angel known as Dohnaseek.

The hooded man pointed the katana at Dohnaseek. "They call me Crow." Was all he said before leaping towards Dohnaseek with the katana. Crow swung the katana clashing it with the light spear.

Issei looked confused. "Crow?" he whispered. "As in the terrorist hunter Crow?" he asked watching the battle.

Dohnaseek flew up in the air throwing a light spear at Crow, who simply dodged it. "Quick on your feet huh?" He asked making another light spear.

"Not really this isn't even close to my full speed, your just too slow and weak." Was all that Crow said before jumping up and delivering a roundhouse kick to Dohnaseek's face.

"Why you little!" Dohnaseek cursed as a trail of blood dripped from his nose.

"Time to end this." Crow made a few hand signs.

 **Water style: water dragon**

Crow muttered before a large dragon made of water came out of the fountain crashing into Dohnaseek.

"A-Amazing." Was all Issei could say as he stared in awe at the battle.

Dohnaseek rubbed his eyes a little before opening them seeing Crow who now had red eyes with three black tomoes and a dot in the center, before they morphed into a black pinwheel with a red flower in the center. "Die." Crow said in a cold tone.

 **Tsukuyomi**

Crow muttered and the very next second Dohnaseek let out a scream of pain and terror, and the next second he fell over and died with blood running down from his mouth and nose.

"Is he dead?" Issei asked nervously.

Crow turned around and walked towards Issei which spoked him making him back away a little. "Are you going to kill me?" Issei asked in fear.

"No." Crow replied before walking past him and proceeded to walk away.

A red magic circle appeared on the ground and out of it came Rias, Akeno and Koneko who looked shocked to see a dead fallen angel in front of them.

"Issei did you kill this fallen angel?" Rias asked in a calm tone looking at the little freaked out Issei.

Issei looked at them for a bit before shaking his head and arms all over. "No, no, no, Rias-senpai it wasn't me it was that terrorist hunter guy Crow!" He yelled pointing at the hooded man. That stopped and looked at them.

Rias and the others looked at Crow for a while before he began to walk away. "Wait!" Rias yelled running after him. "Is that you Itachi?!" She yelled making crow stop and turn around extending his arm, making Rias stop but too late.

POKE

Crow poked Rias forehead.

"I-Ita-Itachi?" She muttered as she looked into his dark black eyes and saw a trail of his raven black hair.

"Next time." Was all Crow said before he turned into a bunch of crows that flew away from the scene leaving only crow feathers floating around.

Rias let a few tears run down her cheek as she said with a happy smile. "It is him, Itachi."

 **Meanwhile in the underworld in the dragon valley**

A large green western dragon flew in the sky before noticing a dark presence, and dived down to investigate. Standing on the ground was a man wearing a black coat with a hood covering his face besides the lower half. "Hello there." The man said with an evil grin.

" **What's a human man doing in the valley of dragons?"** The dragon asked in a little angry tone.

"It's been a while, wind dragon last time we meet you where my pet in my fight against Menma." The man said reviling two sharingan eyes.

" **You, you're that blasted human that hypnotized me with does damn eyes all those years ago!"** The wind dragon roared in anger.

The man took of his hood off reviling that he was an old man that looked like he was sixty years old, he had grey spiky hair and he had a grin on his face. "That's me, I have come to claim something that's in your body. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

" **Yeah, I know. That's why I will destroy you little man!"** The dragon roared and slammed his claws towards the man, but he simply jumped back.

"I may not be as young as I used to be, and I'm far away from my prime. However, I still have enough power to teach you some manners." The man said grinning while extending his palm towards the green dragon.

 **Wood style: Wood dragon**

The man then slammed his hands together making a dragon made of wood pope out from the ground binding the wind dragon. "I'm still just as powerful as any of the faction leaders after all." The man said with a smirk.

The wind dragon struggled to break free as the grip of the wood dragon tightened. But then it released a roar gathering strength and broke the wood dragon. The dragon blew in a little air.

 **Roar of the wind dragon!**

The dragon shouted as he spewed out a huge whirlwind from its mouth destroying several mountains as it came closer to the man.

The man bit the tip of his thumbs making a line of blood on both of his hands slamming them to the ground creating a few symbols.

 **Summoning jutsu: Triple Rashomon**

Three large walls popped out of the ground in front of the man.

When the whirlwind collided with the first wall it broke through it with ease, the same with the second wall, when it hit the third wall on the other side the man looked as the wall began to crack.

"Now that's the power of a dragon." He smirked and jumped up in the air avoiding the blast.

As the dragon made another roar releasing another whirlwind from his mouth.

The man did a few hand signs.

 **Fire style: Massive fireball**

The man spewed out a huge ball of fire that burned through the whirlwind and grew in size it then went down the dragon's throat. "In case you didn't know fire is superior to wind." The man said with a smirk as the dragon slammed its tail on him making the man jump to the side.

 **Wind dragon whirlwind fist!**

The dragon gathered a lot of wind in his fist making the wind visible to the naked eye.

 **Wood style: deep forest emergence**

The man yelled having a howl bunch of trees take the hit and pushing the dragon back a little.

 **Wood style: wood golem**

The man slammed his hand to the ground making a large beast made of wood. And charged at the dragon slamming the golems fist at its jaw.

" **I refuse to lose to you again!"** The dragon roared. As it flew up in the air.

 **Roar of the wind dragon!**

"Boring give me something new." The man said as the golem fired out a blast of some kind from its arm colliding with the roar making an explosion.

 **Wood style: wood clones**

The man made five clones that each made a hand sign.

 **Fire**

 **Water**

 **Wind**

 **Earth**

 **Lightning**

They all smirked.

 **Five element Dragons!**

They yelled creating a dragon each, one made of fire, one made of water, one made wind, one made of earth and one made of lightning.

The five dragons slammed into the wind dragon making it grunt in pain. "Now then." The man said as lighting flickered around his body.

 **Chidori rotation!**

The man span around as a lot of lightning flickered around him electrocuting the dragon making it howl in pain.

" **You..heh..damn…heh…human!"** The dragon panted.

"Now then are you going to give me what I want?" The man asked.

" **N-Never…"** The dragon replied.

The man then chuckled darkly. "That's too bad then."

" **Even if you kill me… You will never succeed… someone will stop you."** The dragon said.

"We will just have to see about that." The man lifted one of his arms in the air making black clouds gather while lightning surrounded his hand. "Time to put this fight to an end." He said with an evil smile, as a huge dragon made of lightning formed in the sky. Making the wind dragon look up in shock.

 **Kirin**

He said bending his arm down having the lightning dragon strike the wind dragon.

When the dust cleared the dragon was laying on the ground dying.

" **Tell me something, the disappearance of the lightning dragon and the earth dragon it was you wasn't it Kai?!"** The dragon muttered with its last breaths to the man known as Kai.

"No that was the work of my henchmen Yagura the water dragon slayer." He said with a smile.

" **Da… damn..you….K..kk..Kai."** The wind dragon said before dying.

"Now time to claim my reward." Kai said making a few hand signs.

 **Sealing jutsu: Phantom Dragon**

A ghost like dragon went into the wind dragons body, later it came out with something and giving it to Kai before disappearing.

In Kai's hand was a piece of a red jewel. "That makes three only six left."

He then walked away from the dead dragon body and vanished into thin air.

 **And that's the end for now.**

 **So far the re-writing has been going good I would say, I have corrected several mistakes I've made and added some extra parts. While as in this chapter all I did was correct a few thing and add a few extra words.**

 **Anyways read and review**

 **Later!**


	5. End of Crow part 1

**Here is the re-written version of chapter 5, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: End of Crow part 1**

"Hand over that purse lady, and I might not hurt ya." Two men were threatening a young woman one of them had a knife, the other one had a gun.

"Plea..se le..t me go." The frightened woman stuttered while holding on to her purse.

The two men snickered. "Say she's got a nice body how about we have some fun with her." The man holding the gun said with an evil grin.

"Yea, sounds fun." The man with the knife replied with a smirk.

"Help me, please somebody HELP ME!" the woman screamed.

"Don't bother lady no one's coming to save you." The man with the knife said grabbing her wrist.

When suddenly a sound was heard and the two men fell to the ground and behind them stood the hooded figure Crow who had karate chopped the two men in the neck knocking them out cold. "Call the police." Was all he said to the woman before grabbing the two men and tying them up on a light pole, when that was done he walked away.

"Thank you so much!" the woman said to him while bowing. When she looked up he was gone.

 **Next morning kuoh academy Issei pov**

"What was that all about last night?" Issei wondered to himself. "I'm being attacked by a random guy with wings just like Yuuma-chan, when suddenly that Crow guy or Itachi as Rias-senpai called him shows up and kills that guy and then disappearing."

 _ **Flashback last night**_

"Rias-senpai what just happened?" Issei questioned. "Who was that guy, and why was this man trying to kill me?!" Issei shouted not having a single damn clue as to what's going on. The way things went it was almost as if he was in an anime or something.

"Oh, sorry I forgot about you completely there Issei." Rias said with a smile, making Issei fall over.

"Anyway, what just happened here?!" A hurt Issei asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Come to the old school building after school tomorrow and I will explain everything." Rias replied before she, Akeno and Koneko vanished through a magic circle.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Huh, well schools over so I guess I will get going soon." Issei said to himself when he heard all the girls in his class squeal.

"It's Kiba-kun." Several girls squealed excitedly.

Kiba Yuuoto the academy's prince he is loved by almost every girl in this school and hated by every guy. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes and he wears the average male kuoh academy uniform.

"Issei Hyoudou?" Kiba asked while standing in front of Issei with his usual smile.

"Yeah." Issei replied.

"Miss Gremory sent me here to get you."

"Rias-senpai did?"

As they were walking out of the classroom all the girls were shocked to see their prince go with one of the perverted trio's. "Oh no, is Kiba about to walk out of here with that pervert?!"

"Don't do it Kiba or you might catch pervert!" A girl said treating Issei's perversion as if it was a sickness.

"Will all of you just relax! I promise I won't turn him into a pervert!" Issei shouted.

 **Local café Itachi pov**

Itachi was sitting in a normal café while dressed in his civilian clothes which consisted of a black T-shirt and jeans. He was reading the newspaper while drinking some tea.

The headline of the paper said, " _Hero crow saves local wom_ en."

"Hero, huh?" Itachi said too himself. 'Maybe it's time to give up this whole Crow thing?' Itachi thought while sipping some tea.

He heard a lot of someone gritting their teeth and saw some boys who were sending him death glares since the girls they were on a date with where looking at Itachi with hearts in their eyes as well as every single woman in the café.

'I guess that fangirls still exist no matter which world I'm in.' Itachi thought while sweat dropping. 'I wonder how Issei is taking his new life?'

 **Back with Issei**

"D..devils?" Issei stuttered in confusion.

"Yes everyone in this club are devils." Rias replied with a friendly devilish smile. "And the man who tried to kill you was a fallen angel."

Issei was shocked beyond words to think that such things exist. 'Then that means that Yuuma is also one of those fallen angels?'

"Once angels serving God, they have been cast down to the underworld due to their wicked nature." Rias continued. "They are trying to manipulate humans and destroy us devils. Since primeval times, there's been a constant struggle for dominance in the underworld, or Hell as humans call it. There are also normal angels, coming here on God's orders to hunt devils. In other words, we have a three-way standoff."

Issei didn't understand a thing, when he remembered something. "Then what about this Crow guy? What's he got to do with all this?"

"We're not sure who he is, well most of us. Personally I think he is a man named Uchiha Itachi." Rias answered.

"And who is he?" Issei asked.

"He is my childhood friend, the person I admire the most, a part of my peerage and the man I love." Rias said earning a glare from Koneko.

Issei was shocked at that last comment. 'The man she loves. How can the world be so unfair!' Issei thought as he fell into a pit of despair in his mind.

"There are many other theories to." Michael said entering the room.

"Michael-sensei, what are you doing here?" Issei asked the most popular teacher and guy at school. Not only did he become a teacher after graduating from high school last year (which was a shock, everyone knew he was smart and all. But to finish all the exams he needed to become a teacher after graduating from high school, and getting a perfect score on all of them was beyond what anyone could imagine.) but he has an even bigger fan base then Kiba. Women want to do him and men want to be him.

"To answer your question Hyoudou, I'm also a devil." Michael said while making a magic circle below him to have him change from his teacher clothing, to a black leather jacket and black jeans.

Akeno then went up behind Michael and put her arms around his neck hugging him and pressing her gigantic breasts on his back. "Ara ara Michael-sensei have you come here to punish this bad girl, or to be punished yourself?" Akeno asked in a teasing tone while stroking his cheek.

"Please let me go Akeno. This isn't the time for this…" Michael said with a small pink blush on his cheeks.

Issei was beyond shocked the second of the great onee-samas is taken, plus the hardcore badass teacher Michael Shadow just blushed! 'What the hell is going on?!'

Michael made a small chough. "Anyway, true there is no doubt that Crow is a devil, and it's true that he appeared two years after Itachi went on his seven-year long journey. However, there is no solid proof that he is Itachi."

"When I saw him at that park and tried to find out if he was Itachi he poked me in the forehead just like Itachi always would." Rias exclaimed.

"Even so Rias, that doesn't give us a solid proof. We don't even have a DNA test of the guy and we haven't seen his face. I'm afraid we need more proof then just a habit." Michael replied.

Rias huffed while turning her face away in a pout, making Issei just think she looked cute.

"Believe me I think it's him as well, however it's not wise to jump to conclusions that's all I'm saying." Michael said with an emotionless expression while still trying to push Akeno of him.

"This is a little much for a dumb high school kid like me to take in." Issei said with a sheepishly smile while scratching his cheek. "I think I will go now…" Issei said as he stood up.

"Amano Yuuma." Rias said making Issei freeze. "I'm sure you remember her. You dated after all." Rias said making Issei remember his date with Yuuma.

"I-I have no idea where you've heard that name, but don't treat it as some occult phenomenon. Frankly speaking, I find it unpleasant. Sorry but…" Issei was about to finish what he was saying when Rias threw a picture of him and Yuuma on the table. "Yuuma-chan?"

"She was there. No doubt about it." Rias said with a little dark expression. "This girl is Amano Yuuma-chan, isn't she?" Rias asked referring to the picture.

"Y-Yes, but how did you get this?" Issei asked.

"This girl… No, this fallen angel. It's the same faction that assaulted you last night."

"B-But Matsuda and Motohama didn't remember anything about her and her cellphone address also..." Issei said referring to that his two perverted friends didn't remember her.

"She used her powers." Rias interrupted Issei. "Once that fallen angel completed her mission. She erased memories and records of it from you and the people around you."

"Mission?" Issei questioned.

"Killing you. She came to check whether you have a certain dangerous object in your body. You were killed once that was confirmed. Impaled by a sphere of light, to be precise." Rias replied.

"Now I remember. Yuuma-chan talked about Sa-something." Issei said while thinking of the words Yuuma said after killing him.

"Sacred gear." Rias corrected.

"An unusual power that resides in certain humans." Akeno explained. "It is said most of the great men in history possessed it."

"Sometimes they have power formidable enough to threaten demons and fallen angels." Rias continued.

"It is said that one human became so powerful that he became the strongest being in existence, well then again he had other abilities then just a sacred gear." Michael said with a smirk.

"Who was that man?" Issei asked.

"Menma Haruyoko known as Japan's strongest warrior." Michael answered.

"Wow." Issei thought.

"If you did your history homework you would have known about him." Michael said with a dark tone making Issei laugh nervously while sweating.

"Issei, raise your left hand." Rias interrupted.

"L-Like this?" Issei asked holding his hand in the air.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind." Rias said.

"Th-This is all too sudden."

"Focus Issei."

"O-okay." Issei said while closing his eyes while muttering. "Focus, focus!" Issei ended up losing his focus because he could see Rias's panties.

"Issei." Rias said

"Y-Yes!" Issei instantly responded.

"Although I' don't mind you looking, just know that you can't touch, that right only belongs to Itachi." Rias said with a smile. Making Issei feel more jealousy towards this Itachi.

 **The café**

Itachi sneezed all out of the sudden. "Someone must be talking about me."

 **Back at the orc**

"Still, don't you think it might be some mistake I mean I don't have any special power." Issei proclaimed.

"If you didn't have a sacred gear then she wouldn't have killed you." Rias replied.

"B-But if it's a fact, how come I'm actually alive?" Issei asked.

"Because of this." Rias said taking out a similar flyer that a woman gave Issei while he was waiting for Yuuma on their date.

"Th-That is." Issei stuttered.

"You summoned me from this flyer moments before you died." Rias explained. "Issei, you've been reborn into the household of Rias Gremory, daughter of duke Gremory, an upper-class devil." Rias said when two bat like wing came out of her back. "As a servant that is."

 **Later that night**

Issei was on his bike looking at the moon. "I can definitely see better at night now."

"I thought stuff like demons and servants was just an analogy. Who knew it was meant literally!?"

 _ **Flashback**_

"Indeed, we're the same." Rias said when everyone else in the room grew wings out too. Issei looked shocked to see that he had wings now. "So, welcome, Issei." Rias said.

'Seriously I'm a demon, I'm no longer human.' Was going through a shocked Issei's mind.

"Devils collect power by forming contracts with humans and receiving compensation for it. Nowadays, no one manually draws magic circles to summon devils, so we just hand the circles out to potential contractors." Rias explained to a baffled Issei.

"I-I see." Issei said while putting a bunch of flyers in his bag.

"We usually have familiars do it, but as a servant devil you need to learn the basics." Rias said then leaned closer to Issei's ears and whispered. "Work hard and you might get a servant for yourself someday."

"M-My own servant!" Issei said while getting a perverted expression.

"It all depends on the effort you put in." Rias said as she simply smiled showing no sign of disgust over Issei's obvious lust.

"I-If they're servants, they will obey me, right?" Issei asked with a perverted expression.

"Yep." Rias replied still with an un-faced expression.

"I can do whatever I want with them, right?" Issei asked as he made some hand movements like if he was groping some boobs.

"Of course." Rias replied with a smile.

"L-Like even perverted things!?" Issei asked with an even more perverted expression.

"If they're your servants, why not?" Rias said with a smile and thinking maybe she should command Itachi into doing something like that, only joking. But she could if she wanted to.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Issei had an excitedly facial expression while riding his bike. "If I can't become human again, I will become the Harem King instead!"

Itachi was sitting on a three branch as Issei passed by. "Harem King?" Itachi said while sweat dropping. "Well his determination is a lot similar to Naruto, he might actually make it." Itachi said. "I wonder how Rias is doing, she sure has grown." Itachi said while thinking of how much Rias's body has grown. "Seriously just what does one person eat to get breasts like that, they were big enough before then they just grew bigger. This is going to be such a pain." Itachi said with an annoyed look thinking back when Rias would sneak into his room taking every piece of clothing off then hug his sleeping head in her breasts. "Now I may actually die of suffocation." Itachi said with a sigh.

 **Later that night**

Issei was on his way back from a contractor that he failed to make a contract with in the end they ended up having an argument about Dragon Ball Z. he suddenly felt a dark presence. "This is just like last time!" Issei said to himself.

"Are you the one that disposed of Dohnaseek?" She asked. "Wait why are you alive she killed you." She was a tall buxom woman with long navy-blue hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a violet threnchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes, the threnchcoat was open at her chest, giving a full view of her cleavage. She grew out a pair of black feathered wings.

"Am I gonna get killed again?" Issei said while lying on the ground. Issei then remembered the thing Rias said about focusing on the strongest being he knows, Son Goku. "Grant me power!" Issei shouted from the top of his lungs. Then suddenly a red gauntlet appeared on his hand letting out of a green light, the gauntlet had two golden tags and a green jewel in it. Issei then began releasing a huge amount of power blowing the fallen angel's clothes off. "S-Sacred gear?" Issei questioned looking at his gauntlet.

The fallen angel then flew off.

 **The orc**

"Yes, that's your sacred gear." Rias confirmed. "Once unleashed, you can activate and deactivate it as you please."

A green light came from Issei's hand and the gauntlet disappeared. "I was worried it might just stay there!"

"This has become a headache. The fallen angels knows that your still alive, reborn as a devil."

Issei bowed his head down. "I'm sorry."

"Your encounter with the fallen angel was a fluke, but understand this. Don't get cocky and try to take them on yourself.

"Yes I understand buchou. I'm off then" Issei said and left.

 **In town Michael pov**

"So that's why you were after Hyoudou, Azazel." Michael was sitting on top of a water tower while Azazel was right below it looking threw some binoculars looking at some woman changing.

"Well I didn't order them to kill him only observe." Azazel said with a smile

"I'm guessing it was Kokabiel then?" Michael asked.

"Not sure." Azazel replied. "But most likely he did."

"That warmonger will not be satisfied until every last devil is dead huh?" Michael asked with a bored expression.

"Most likely, what are we going to do about it?" Azazel asked the Shadow Demon.

"I'm not going to do anything, he's a part of your faction therefor your problem." Michael replied with an emotionless expression before opening a bottle of beer.

"Damn and here I was hoping to have a little more time for research." Azazel replied with a chuckle taking his binoculars down.

"Is there nothing else going on in that perverted mind of yours?" Michael asked with an annoyed expression.

"Like your one to talk. If I recall you were quite the playboy back in the day, that is until that night." Azazel said with a sadden expression.

"That was then and this is now." Michael jumped down to Azazel and began walking away.

"Why not enjoy the view with me old friend, like the old days." Azazel said.

"No thanks, later." Michael said before he disappeared in a magic circle.

"I hope you can move on soon Michael." Azazel muttered to himself.

 **Next morning Issei pov**

"I wonder if Buchou is still mad at me?" Issei wondered to himself. "Ah damn." He suddenly heard someone fall, he turned around and saw a pair of white panties and he gained a perverted smile.

"Why did I trip?" The girl asked herself she got up and turned around facing Issei.

She was a nun with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Who's that?" he then realized that this wasn't the time to be a pervert he went up to the nun and extended a helping hand. "Are you all right?"

"Thank you." The nun said, then the wind blew her hood away and revealed to Issei her shiny green emerald eyes and long glancing blond hair. Only one thing went through Issei's mind now. 'She is cute.'

"U-Um." The nun muttered and Issei realized that he was still holding her hand.

"S-Sorry." He said before noticing her hood blowing away then he went to get it.

"Thank you." The nun thanked him for returning her hood.

"Oh it was nothing." Issei then thought. 'I got to find a way to keep this conversation going.' "Um the weather sure is nice huh." What the heck that made me sound like an old man.

"Um, I-I'm lost do you think you could help me out?" she asked with a smile.

"Are you on a trip?" Issei asked referring to the briefcase she held.

"No I was appointed to this towns church."

"So you're a nun that explains the clothes." Issei then looked at the cross around her neck and felt something strange.

"Is something the matter?" she asked

"Oh no it's nothing."

They both then turned their attention to a crying boy who had gotten his leg scraped.

The nun then went up to the boy and petted his head. "There, there you shouldn't be crying you are a boy after all." She then placed her hands over the boy's knee and began healing it.

"Look your wound is gone now, it's alright." She then turned around towards Issei. "Sorry force of habit." She said and the playfully stuck her tong out.

They kept walking when Issei stopped. "There it is that's the only church in town." Issei said referring to the church on top of the hill

"Thank you so much." The nun bowed. "I would like to reward you for your help will you accompany me?" she asked.

"Issei felt a stirring pain in his hand. "Sorry I got some where to be."

"I see. My name is Asia Aregento, you can call me Asia." Asia said with a smile.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, you can call me Issei."

"I'm so happy to have meet someone as kind as you after arriving in Japan."

"Ah well." Issei laughed.

"Please visit the church when you have time, promise."

"Yeah, okay. See you around.

"Yea, I hope so."

 **Next day Michael pov**

"I understand Sirzechs-sama, I will deal with it no problem. As a matter of fact, they all look pretty weak from where I'm standing." Michael was standing on top of a cliff and below him where an army of one thousand monsters. Michael then turned off the communication circle.

"Let's rock." Michael said while running towards the army at an incredible speed.

 **Shadow twin blade**

Michael made two black katana blades, and began slicing several of the monsters in half. The monsters tried to punch him but Michael just used the blades to slice their wrists in half proceeding to their heads. Blood squirted out everywhere. Michael then extended his arm.

 **Shadow cannon**

Michael released a huge black-purple wave. Destroying every monster, it hit clearing a path, at the end of the path was a large crater with a mushroom cloud coming from it.

Michael took out his wings, the wings looked different from an average devil it looked like a large pair of dragon wings with some torn holes in them. He raised his arm creating several magic circles in the air.

 **Shadow chaos missile rain**

The magic circle's released several small dark purple energy balls that went crashing to the ground.

When the smoke cleared only one monster was left standing.

It roared and charged at Michael.

Black purple lightning began flickering around Michael, but then the lightning gathered at his palm. Making it look like Michael held over a million volts.

 **Shadow Lightning fist**

He flew right through the monster's stomach creating a large hole.

"That was too easy. And they were supposed to be Ultimate-class level? I wonder what that organization will throw at us next time?" Michael asked himself before what was left of the monster exploded.

 **Issei pov**

Issei had taken another one of Koneko's contracts since she was summoned by two people again. The door was unlocked, he got a bad felling about this. "I'm coming in!"

"Excuse me." Issei said when he suddenly stepped in something wet. He looked to see it was blood. He saw a body where the trail of blood was leading.

"Punishment of the wicked." A voice was heard Issei turned to see a white-haired man sitting on a couch. "I'm quoting the Holy Scripture here." The man turned his head around reviling his red eyes and he was sticking his tong out. "Well, well, if it isn't a demon. My name is Freed Zelzan. A young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization!"

"A-A priest?" Issei questioned.

"Well, I'm definitely not some shit like a demon." Freed said with an evil grin.

"Is that you're doing?" Issei asked pointing at the body.

"You're no longer human once you start depending on demons. End of the road! The end!" He said walking closer to Issei. "That's why I killed him!" he said with a crazy smile. "Getting rid of shitty demons and even more worthless shits bedeviled by them is my job." He said drawing out a gun and a sword of light.

"A sword of light?"

"I will now stick this sword into your heart and score a lovely headshot with this fabulous gun!" he charged at Issei swinging his sword which he managed to dodge. "BANG!" Freed said while shooting Issei in the leg. Making Issei fall to the ground holding his leg while grunting in pain.

"An exorcist's golden bullet. You like it." Freed said as he laughed.

"Damn you!" Issei shouted activating his sacred gear.

"Oh, demonic indeed! Now that's more exciting to exorcise!"

"AAAARRRGGGHH" Issei charged at Freed who easily dodged. And sliced Issei in the back with his sword of light.

"Is that look just for show?" Freed asked "I hate that the most!" Freed was about to slice Issei when suddenly…

"Kyyaaaa!" a scream was heard making both Issei and Freed to turn to the source.

"Oh, Asia-chan, my assistant." Freed replied.

Issei was shocked to see a nice innocent girl as Asia here of all places.

"Are you done setting up the magical barrier?" Freed asked the terrified nun.

"Th-This is.." Asia stuttered.

"Oh, right, you're a beginner. This is our job. We kill off worthless people enchanted by devils, you see." Freed explained to Asia making her turn towards him.

"N-No way!" she became shocked when she saw Issei. "Issei-san?"

"Asia?"

Freed looked at both of them. "What? You know each other?"

"Why are you...?" she asked Issei.

Making him look down. "Sorry. I'm a devil." Issei said ashamed that he had to keep it a secret from her.

"A devil? Issei-san is..." Asia stuttered.

"I wasn't trying to deceive you. That's why I thought it'd best if we never met again."

"No way!" Asia held for her mouth on the verge of crying.

"Unfortunately, Asia-chan, devils and humans are incompatible. Not to mention we can't live without the protection of fallen angels." Freed whispered into Asia's ear. "Well, let's get this done now." Freed said while holding the sword towards Issei's neck. "Are you ready? Even if you aren't here it comes." When Freed was about to slice his head of Asia stepped in front of Issei in a defensive manner.

"Asia?" Issei questioned.

"Come on, are you serious?" Freed asked in an annoyed tone.

"Father Freed, I beg you! Please forgive this one! Let him go please!" Asia begged.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Freed asked getting more annoyed by the minute.

"He may be a demon, but Issei-san is a good person!" Asia exclaimed. "And God won't forgive you for such a deed!"

"Don't give me that crap!" Freed shouted as he raised his blade.

Asia closed her eyes waiting for the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes as she saw a hooded man with a katana sword blocking the blade.

"Hyoudou-san, protect the nun leave this rough priest to me." Crow said then he kicked Freed in the chest. Sending him flying into the wall.

"Who the hell are you, another devil!" Freed angrily yelled.

"Let's see how you deal with someone that fights back." Crow said in a mocking tone.

Freed directed his gun at Crow and shot at him several shots times, but Crow just used his katana to deflect each of the bullets. "You'll have to do better than that." Crow mocked.

Freed began slicing at Crow with the sword of light, when Crow just grabbed it with his hand, and both his hands where enchanted with flames.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Iron fist**

Crow slammed his fist in Freed's face sending him down to the ground while holding his face grunting in pain.

"YOU BASTERD!" Freed charged now having a large burn mark on his cheek.

Crow noticed a red magic circle behind him. "Another time priest." Crow said before vanishing in a pack of crows.

Kiba then came out of the magic circle blocking Freed's sword with his own.

"Kiba!?" Issei questioned.

"Hyoudou-kun, I'm here to help." Kiba said.

Akeno was the next to step out of the circle. "Oh my, look at that."

Koneko shortly followed. "Exorcist."

"You guys!"

"I see all the demons are here!" Freed said with a crazed grin.

"Sorry, but his with us." Kiba replied

"And what of the hooded man is he with you guys as well?" Freed asked.

"Hooded?" Kiba questioned.

"It was that Crow guy again." Issei answered.

"I don't care who he is I'm going to hunt him down like the rest of you devil scum!" Freed declared.

"Even us demons don't jump on just anyone." Akeno gave a cold glare but kept her usual smile.

"I like your intense stare! Could this be love or intent to kill? It's so exciting, no matter which side is doing the killing!" Freed said while hugging himself.

"You should just disappear." Rias said releasing a wave of destruction magic. "It seems you've been messing around with my adorable servant."

"Buchou!"

"Oh, are you the real deal? Yes, yes, I've been messing around with him. Got a problem with that?" Freed asked

"Are you alright, Issei?" Rias ignored the priest and looked at Issei.

"Yes." Issei replied.

"Fallen angels are coming." Koneko informed Rias.

"Hope you all like light spears!" Freed said before laughing madly.

"Buchou?"

"Akeno prepare a teleportation circle." Rias ordered.

"Yes." Akeno began forming a magic circle beneath her and Rias.

"Koneko take care of Issei." Rias ordered.

"Sure." Koneko then threw the couch at Freed. Making him fall to the ground.

Koneko grabbed Issei and held him over her shoulder. "Buchou we have to take Asia with us." Issei said.

"We can't only members of my household can use this teleportation circle.

"Asia! Let me go I have to save ASIA!" Issei struggled to get out from Koneko's hold but to no avail.

"Issei-san, see you. We'll see each other again." Asia said with a smile as tears ran down her cheeks.

"ASIA!" Issei shouted.

 **Elsewhere**

Itachi removed his hood and mask. "It's not the right time yet." Itachi said looking back at the house. 'The fallen angels wouldn't dare to hurt that nun the fallen angels finds her to precious to even lay a finger on her, for now that is.' 

**The end**

 **So yeah, that was it for the re-written version of chapter 5. So yeah let me know what you think about it in the reviews.**

 **Now here is a top 10 list of the strongest characters in this fic that so far have been introduced. Itachi will not be on the list however since I want to keep the secret on how strong he is for a little while longer. Also, the characters I introduced in chapter 22 will not be on this list.**

 **Nr1. Great Red (The Dragon of Dragons)**

 **Nr2. Ophis (The Dragon God of infinite)**

 **Nr3. Michael Shadow (The Strongest Devil)**

 **Nr4. Kai Yami (The Red Eyed Warrior)**

 **Nr5. Tied: Sirzechs Lucifer (Crimson Satan), Azazel (The Governor), Angel Leader Michael (Gods replacement)**

 **Nr6. Ajuka Beelzebub (The Genius)**

 **Nr7. Odin (The King of Norse Gods)**

 **Nr8. Loki (The Trickster)**

 **Nr9. Serafall Leviathan (Magical Levi-tan)**

 **Nr10. Tannin (The Blaze Meteor Dragon King)**

 **Anyway read and review**

 **-Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD or Naruto only my OC**

 **Here's the new chapter hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6: End of Crow part 2**

The hooded hero crow was standing on top of a large skyscraper looking at the dark night sky. "It's almost time." He muttered.

"I will see you soon Rias, everyone." Crow looked at the full moon. "Just have a few lose ends." He muttered before vanishing.

 **Next morning**

Itachi was in his usual civilian clothing, he was sitting on a bench while watching Issei training in order to save the nun Asia Aregento from the priest Freed and the fallen angels.

'He's got spirit I will give him that, but he could just ask help from Kiba-san or Michael-san to train him.' He thought while looking at Issei fall on his ass and getting back up. 'Rias can try and keep him away from the fallen angels, but he will not give up. Just like Naruto.' Itachi thought with a smile.

"Issei-san?" Itachi heard the voice of the nun Asia seeing her standing in front of Issei.

"Asia?" Issei replied a little confused that she was walking around freely after last night.

'She must have escaped on her own, better follow them just in case.'

He followed them into a burger joint, sitting at a table across from them.

 **Issei pov**

Issei was a little amused while looking at Asia making a strange face looking at her burger. "Um, Asia-chan?"

"Uh, yes!" she replied.

Issei gave her a small smile. "This is how you eat them, princess." He said in a joking tone while picking up his burger and taking a bite.

Asia looked a little stunned. "I-I never would've guessed they can be eaten like that! Amazing!" she said while repeating after Issei, but unlike Issei she took a small bite. "It's delicious!"

Issei chuckled. "By the way, why where you at that park?"

"Well.." Asia said before looking down with a little sad face then looked back up with a smile. "I was on break, so I thought I'd take a stroll around town." It was clear that she was hiding something. "Um, then I saw you, so…"

"Asia!"

"Yes!"

"Let's play to our hearts content today." Issei said with a smile and a wink while raising his fist in an exited manner.

Asia looked at him stunned. Before giving him an innocent smile. "Sure!"

 **Itachi pov**

Itachi secretly followed them to the arcade, seeing them play a whole bunch of different games, Asia then latter went towards a crane machine. Issei later went up to her and won her a stuffed animal.

Itachi could see that she was enjoying herself but that she held a great sadness in her eyes.

As Itachi followed them he saw Asia use her sacred gear healing Issei's wounds from last night.

She then told Issei about her past, how she was adopted by the church and learned of her sacred gear and how she was considered a holy sister until she found and healed a man that was a devil, she was then banished from the church and called a witch. But yet she didn't lose her faith, she also told Issei about her dream to have friends.

Issei then declared himself her friend. When suddenly the fallen angel Yuuma or Raynare as Asia called her.

'Raynare must have come to retrieve Asia.' Itachi thought before using a magic circle to change into his crow outfit.

Raynare made a light spare in her hands, while Issei unleashed his sacred gear. Which only made Raynare laugh saying it was a Twice Critical.

Raynare demanded Issei to hand over Asia, whice made Issei declare that he will protect his friends no matter what. 'Huh, just like Naruto.'

Raynare threw the spear towards Issei as he was about to boost up his power, however.

 **Earth style: Mud wall**

A wall popped out of the ground in front of Issei taking the hit.

"Wh-What the, who's there?"

"Hey angel, why don't you pick on someone your own size." Itachi said in a mocking tone.

Raynare looked behind her to confront the man making a new light spear. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Crow?" Issei questioned.

"Crow?" Raynare muttered.

"Leave this boy and the nun alone." Itachi said in a demanding tone.

"Oh, and what makes you think that I will to that."

"I will make it easy for you to understand, leave them be or suffer the same fate as your comrade."

"You, you're the one that killed Dohnaseek aren't you?!" she questioned in an angry tone.

"If that was the name of that fallen angel, then yes."

"You think that scares me, I'm much more powerful then him." She said throwing her light spear at him. Which Itachi dodged with ease.

"That may be, but you're still no match for me."

"What makes you think that, huh!"

"Very well I will prove it, I will defeat you without using magic or ninjustsu." Itachi said in a mocking tone.

"DON'T MOKE ME!" Raynare yelled in rage. Throwing another light spear.

Itachi took a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it throwing it at the light spear making an explosion when they collided.

When the smoke cleared Itachi was gone, he suddenly appeared behind Raynare delivering a kick at her head sending her crashing into the water.

"I will give you one more chance, leave and your life will be spared." Itachi said while walking on the water towards her.

Issei ran passed Itachi and delivered a punch to Raynare's face. "I WILL NOT LET ANYONE PROTECT ME ANYMORE, I WILL PROTECT ASIA MYSELF!" Issei proclaimed.

"YOU DAMN LOWLY DEVIL!" Raynare yelled throwing a spear in Issei's stomach.

"Issei-san!" Asia ran towards Issei, but got grabbed by Raynare. "Let go off me!" Asia demanded struggling to get lose.

"Now, now Asia be a good girl or else I will kill that lowly devil." Raynare threatened. "Once I have twilight healing I will come back to kill you Crow-san."

"If you think that it would make a difference, you are mistaken." Itachi replied. "Besides there won't be a next time, because this boy will defeat you. I can guarantee it."

"I will believe it, when I see it." Raynare said before disappearing with Asia.

Itachi turned towards Issei, and used medical ninjutsu to heal his wound.

"Why, am I so weak." Issei cursed at himself while clenching his fists.

"If you don't want to be weak then get stronger." Itachi said before beginning to walk away.

"Wait, please help me save her!" Issei said grabbing on Itachi's cape. "You are one of buchou's servants as well aren't you?"

"…."

"You are Itachi right, buchou's childhood friend? Then please help me."

"…"

"Say something!" Issei exclaimed with tears running down his eyes.

"It's not the right time yet."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"I have one more thing to do before I can go back to Rias."

"What's that?"

"There is a terrorist organization in the underworld and I intent to gain some information from them."

"But why not help us first?"

"Because, you guys are strong enough to do it without me."

"But we need all the help we can get."

"Hyoudou-san, Rias is strong enough to kill multiple fallen angels like Raynare and Dohnaseek at once. Besides with Akeno, Koneko and Kiba it should be an easy task."

"But I'm so weak I would just slow them down." Issei said looking down while clenching his fist.

"You may be weaker than the others, but you are not weak yourself."

"But I couldn't even beat a priest, how am I supposed to help."

"Use your feelings, they drive the power of your sacred gear."

"My feelings?"

"But if you insist on me helping you, I guess I could take out a few groups of rough priests that works for them."

"Really, thank you!"

"Oh, and one more thing, tell Rias that the church is abandon and she would get no trouble from heaven if she attacks it. And tell her that I will see her soon."

"I will, thanks!" Issei thanked Itachi before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **Orc Issei pov**

"Really Itachi said that!" Rias exclaimed slamming her hands on her desk with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, so can we go save Asia."

"Of course. But I should probably tell you about the pawn pieces' ability first, you see Issei a pawn piece has an ability called promotion it allows pawns to upgrade them self into any other piece besides the king. As long as the king declares it an enemy territory."

"I can get the power of the other pieces besides the king?"

"Yes." Rias replied with a smile. "Now, Akeno and I will attack from the forest to take care of the once that are looking for intruders. Issei, you, Kiba and Koneko will take a frontal assault."

"Roger."

 **Abandon church**

"Ah, this is boring!" a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a black gothic Lolita attire with white frills. "Why do I have to stand guard?"

Suddenly a red magic circle appeared with Rias and Akeno.

"Look who's here." The girl said and jumbed down from the tree branch she was sitting on. "People call me the fallen angel Mitelt!"

"Ara ara, how courteous of you." Akeno said with her usual smile.

"My servant sensed you. You must be scared about us being on the move." Rias said in a mocking tone.

"Not at all. It's just that we don't want demons interrupting our important ritual."

"Ara, I'm so sorry. Our cheerful kids just went there." Akeno said.

"Wait really? Are you serious?" Mitelt asked.

"Yes! Boldly through the front gate." Akeno replied.

Mitlet began kicking the ground. "Damn it! I figured you'd be sneaking in from the back! Well, how many lackeys you bring doesn't really matter anyway. It won't be a problem." Mitelt then turned around towards Rias and Akeno. "After all, you two are the only ones who actually stand a chance of interrupting us." She then chuckled a little. "Thanks for coming all the way out here!"

"I doesn't matter." Rias said in a calm tone.

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to join them."

"Oh, you're abandoning them." "Well, anyway, you know, if I defeat you, their master, the servants will be nothing."

"You're acting cocky!" the voice of Kalwaner appeared on the field. "I have some payback to deliver to your servants."

"Oh, you're her as well." Akeno said with her usual smile.

Akeno then transformed her high school uniform into a white shrine maid outfit. And then she made a magical barrier. "You can't get out of this cage." Akeno said with a small blush on her face and lightning flickering around her hand, as she licked the tip of her finger.

"So this was your plan all along!" Kalwaner said in an angered tone.

"Yes. We came here to get rid of all of you." Akeno replied.

"You'll just vanish." Rias said still remaining calm.

"You're the one that will vanish!" Kalwaner said while throwing a light spear.

Akeno destroyed it by releasing lightning at the spear.

 **Inside the church**

Issei, Kiba and Koneko had made it to the basement where Asia was hanging on a cross, with Raynare standing next to her. "Welcome demons, you are a bit late." Below them stood a bunch of rough priests.

"Asia!" Issei called out to the nun.

"Issei-san?" she muttered looking up.

"Asia, I'm coming right now!" as Issei was about to run towards her Kiba pulled him away preventing him from being hit with a light spear.

"Sorry to ruin this dramatic reunion, but the ritual is almost over." Raynare said in a menacing tone.

Asia began to scream in pain.

"What are you doing to Asia?!"

"I see the fallen angel's objective was to steel her sacred gear." Kiba said

"Take her sacred gear?" Issei questioned. "What will happen to Asia?!"

Asia continued to scream in pain.

"She will die." Kiba answered in a sad tone.

A green light came out of her and her eyes became dark.

Issei's eyes widened. "Asia, is going to die?"

"Twilight healing is finally mine." Raynare said while holding to rings with green light.

Issei stared in shock. "Asia!"

"I have been craving this power for many years!" Raynare said with an evil grin while holding twilight healing in her hands. "With this power I can conquer love! Absolute power!" she then placed the sacred gear at her chest, letting out a small moan as it merged with her creating a massive amount of green light. "I can now become the supreme fallen angel! I can now pay back those who insulted me!"

Issei gritted his teeth. "Don't give me that crap!" he then charged at them.

"You demon!" one of the rough priests yelled. "We will destroy you!" another one proclaimed.

"Fuck off! I don't have time to deal with you!" Issei pushed towards Raynare while using his gauntlet to block one of the swords, and punched another priest in the face.

One priest was about to slice at Issei when Kiba blocked it with his own blade. Using holy eraser to vanquish the light sword. Then Koneko went up behind the priest and threw him over her shoulder. Kiba and Koneko splited the wave of rough priests taking on half each making a clear path for Issei.

"Kiba? Koneko-chan?" Issei questioned, then he grew a smile. "Thanks guys!" he charged towards Raynare and the close to death Asia. "Asia!" he slowly walked up to the nun. "Asia." He muttered.

"This is your reward for getting this far." Raynare said with an evil smirk. She then flicked her fingers which released the chains holding the nun.

"Asia!" Issei grabbed a hold of the falling Asia. "Asia, are you alright?"

"Issei-san?" Asia said in a weak voice.

"I'm here for you. Hang in there." Issei said with a smile, even though his eyes where building up to tears.

"Yes." Asia replied with a small happy smile on her face.

"You can have her." Raynare said with a satisfied smile.

"Stop messing with me! Give back her Sacred Gear!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I even lied to my superiors to carry out this plan." Raynare said with a small chuckle. "And unfortunately, you guys are witnesses to that." She said while creating a light spear. "But dying together with her is not so bad, is it?" she asked with a dark look in her eyes.

"You were my first girlfriend…" Issei muttered in a sad voice.

"Yeah… I was amazed you were so innocent! It was fun teasing a guy who's inexperienced with girls." She said in a mocking tone.

"I was going to cherish our relationship!"

She chuckled in her Yuuma voice. "You became so caring when I looked even slightly troubled. But that was all only pretense! To see your silly face when confused and at your wits' end!" she mocked.

"Yuuma-chan, I really loved you, and I carefully planned out our first date. I was determined to make it a fantastic one."

She let out a laugh. "Oh, yeah. Nothing could've gone wrong with that date. But that also made it freaking boring.

Issei remembered back on their date seeing the cute smile of his former girlfriend. 'Yuuma-chan!'

"Yuuma. I chose that name because I was going to kill you at dusk. That's pretty cool, right?" She said keeping mocking him. "But, you survived and made this blonde your girlfriend immediately afterward." "That's really mean, Issei-kun!" she said in her cute Yuuma voice. "Did you take her on a boring as hell date too? Oh, it might have been interesting for a country bumpkin like her. I don't know, maybe she was like. _I have never had so much fun in my life!_ "

"Raynare!" Issei yelled.

"I love it when a man takes control, where was this when we were dating! You might have gotten some!" She said with a large evil grin.

'She's the one acting like a demon!' Issei thought as he gritted his teeth in anger.

Issei jumped away from Raynare's light spear.

As he ran towards the exit while Kiba and Koneko fought off the guards. 'Thought you said you were going to help, Itachi!'

Suddenly several magic circle appeared, making everyone look up, then several cows flew out gathering in a pile, forming into a hooded man. He made a few hand signs creating two clones that grabbed both Kiba and Koneko. He then made a few more hand signs creating several magic circles.

 **Fire style: Fireball barrage**

Multiple fireballs came out of the magic circle crashing into most of the rough priests making them scream in pain.

"As promised, I dealt with several groups of rough priests."

"Itachi-senpai?" Koneko questioned, when suddenly a large magic circle was formed above. And out came several defeated rough priests.

"There were a few of them hidden in the woods as back up, well I have done my part later." He said while him and the clones turned into a puff of smock.

The few priest that had survived Itachi's fireball attack charged at them, breaking Koneko and Kiba's track of mind as they attacked the remaining priests.

"Go, Issei-kun we can take care of the rest!" Kiba said while taking down a priest.

"Thanks guys!" Issei said as he ran up the stairs with Asia in his arms.

 **Meanwhile with Itachi**

'Guess my clones have kept my promise to Issei.' He was in his Crow outfit while sneaking around in some castle. 'I have obtained the information I needed on this organization time to get out of here.' As he ran towards the exit avoiding the guards. 'Uh, this smell is…' Itachi jumped away from a wave of water. 'Dragon.'

"I didn't think that I would find a fellow dragon slayer at my own base, you must be Tannin's slayer right?"

Itachi looked up to see a man with long spiky white hair and green eyes wearing a plain green shirt with a dragon on it and black pants. The man had a pair of blue dragon wings out.

"The names Yagura, and you must be Itachi Uchiha. I've been looking forward to meet you."

 **With Issei**

Issei stood in front of Raynare with a dead Asia behind him. "Give Asia back!" he yelled with tears running down on his cheek, when his Sacred Gear came out

 **Dragon Boost!**

"AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh" Issei let out a war cry charging at Raynare who simply dodged him.

"Like I said, twice nothing is still nothing."

 **Boost!**

He charged again, but Raynare flew up in the air creating two light spears throwing them at Issei's legs making him grunt in pain as he bleeds.

"That is like poison to demons! It causes demons sharp, excruciating pain, especially if they're low-class demons like you."

"So what." Issei said as he pulled the spears out. "Compared to Asia's suffering, this is nothing!"

 **Boost!**

"That's quite impressive. You did well for a low-class demon. I commend you."

Issei then fell down. 'My power.'

"But that's your limit. A typical low-class demon would've died long ago. You're a tough guy."

"God… No I guess that wouldn't work. Since I'm a demon, I have to ask the Demon Lord. I'm a demon, so can you grant me a favor?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Please, I don't need anything else." Issei said as he got back up.

"Impossible! You've got to be kidding me!"

"So give me the power.." Issei sprouted out his wings. "To beat this Bitch!"

"You shouldn't be able to stand. The light must be burning your entire body from the inside out." Rayanre stared in shock. "A low-class demon without the ability to alleviate light should be unable to take it."

Issei walked closer to her making her walk away. "Yeah it hurts. It really hurts. I feel loke I'll lose consciousness any second. But I'm so pissed off at you that it dosen't matter in the slightest!"

 **Explosion!**

The Sacred Gear evolved, looking like a dragon claw.

"N-No way. That Sacred Gear is just a twice critical. How!?" in fear she threw a light spear at him but he simply bounced it off. She tried to fly away in fear, but Issei grabbed her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere you bitch!"

"I'm.. I'm the supreme…"

"Die damn Angel!" he punched her making her fly out the window.

 **With Itachi**

 **Water dragon: water fist**

Yagura charged at Itachi with his fist covered in water, Itachi dodged it making Yagura collide with the wall destroying it.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: talon**

Itachi kicked Yagura in the back with his foot covered in flames.

"Not bad, but you're gonna have to do better than that."

 **Water dragon: Roar!**

Yagura let out a large wave of water from his mouth.

 **Earth style: Mud dragon**

Itachi made a large dragon made out of mud that crashed into the water.

"Earth, devours water."

"Oh, so you have similar tricks to the boss."

"Boss?" Itachi questioned.

"Why don't you activate your sharingan so we can end this warm up." Yagura said with a smirk.

'He knows about the sharingan?' Itachi stared at him in shock. "How do you know about the sharingan?"

"You take your time to learn about the abilities of your superiors. And as for how I know that you have it, is because we were the once who sent that stray devil to attack you and the Gremory girl when you were kids."

"You did that." Itachi said in an angry tone while activating his sharingan.

"Now this will be fun!" Yagura charged at him.

 **Water dragon: wing attack.**

 **Lightning style: Chidori stream!**

Itachi surrounded himself with lightning, sending an electric shock at Yagura.

"heh heh, more entertain me more!"

 **Water dragon: Roar!**

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Roar!**

Both the roars collided with each other creating a massive amount of steam.

When the steam cleared Itachi was gone, leaving Yagura standing there alone. "Oh yeah, he will make a fantastic opponent, next time I see him I will make him fight me for real instead of just warming up."

 **Back with the orc**

"Nice to meet you, fallen angel Raynare. My name is Rias Gremory, heiress apparent of the Gremory family."

"So, you're the girl from the Gremory family!"

"Nice to meet you, though it won't be for long. Also… I blasted away those two friends of yours" Rias said dropping down two black feathers.

"Blasted away?" Issei questioned.

"Buchou is known as Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, or Princess of destruction. Kiba explained.

"Destruction, I never knew I was serving such a master."

"When your male fallen angel friend attacked Issei. I figured there were fallen angels in this town, and I knew you were scheming something. We wouldn't have interfered if you hadn't caused us trouble, but…" she looked at Issei's arm and turned back to Raynare. "Fallen angel Raynare, this kid's, Hyoudou Issei's. Sacred Gear is not a mere Twice Critical."

"What?"

"Known to double its holder's power every ten seconds; allowing any who possess it to surpass even the Devil or God in power temporarily… it's one of the thirteen Longinus: the Gauntlet of the Emperor of Red Dragon, Boosted Gear. Which even have been in possession of Menma Haruyoko Japan's strongest warrior, also the strongest human to have ever lived "

"A Kid like him has the ominous Sacred Gear known to bring ruin even to God!?"

"It may be potent, but it takes time to power up, so it's not almighty. You only won because your enemy let her guard down." Rias said looking at Issei then turning back to the fallen angel. "Begone, fallen angel."

"Issei-kun!" Raynare said who had transformed back into her Yuuma act. "Help me! I said mean things, but I had no choice! It was my duty as a fallen angel!"

"Yuuma-chan!"

"Look, I still have this! It's proof of what I said! You remember this, right? You bought it for me." She said referring to the gift he had given her on their date.

"Why do you still have that?"

"I couldn't throw it away, because I…save me Issei-kun!"

"You are so…Buchou, please."

"Don't try to seduce my adorable servant. Get out of my sight!" Rias said and blasted Raynare with her destruction power making her scream as all that was left of her where black feathers floating everywhere, and twilight healing. "Let's give it back to her."

"Yes.."

 **Itachi pov**

" _ **You meet Yagura?"**_ Tannin asked from a hologram circle in Itachi's hand.

"Yes."

" _ **What did he want with you?"**_

"He wanted to fight me, he knew about the sharingan. Apparently his boss has sharingan as well."

" _ **I see… You think that it may be connected to the disappearance of the earth, wind and lightning dragon?"**_

"I do think so, yes."

" _ **Very well I will look into it, goodnight son."**_

"Goodnight father."

Itachi looked at the church seeing Rias use her Bishop piece to resurrect the nun. 'Looks like we have a new addition to the family.'

Itachi then spotted a strange bird looking at Rias and everyone at the church. Itachi's eyes morphed into sharingan then into his eternal mangekyou sharingan, blood ran down from his eye.

 **Amatarasu**

The bird got covered in black flames and burned until there was nothing left.

Itachi muttered. "Phoenix."

 **And I'm going to stop there!**

 **So that was the end of chapter 6.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. So I know the fight between Itachi and Yagura was short but because it was only a warm up for the real showdown which will be during the conference between the three factions that is in the end of season 2.**

 **And if you have any questions or suggestions then please leave it in the reviews**

 **-Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school dxd or Naruto only my OC**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Thanks, and don't worry Riser will get what he will gets muhahahahahah!**

 **ShredX01: Yeah, well Itachi only joined akatsuki because he had no other choice so I don't see a reason for him to join this terrorist organization, it's a good idea for a story, and maybe I will make a twist that he has to join or maybe not. Anyways thanks for the compliment.**

 **Chapter 7: End of Crow part 3(finale)**

Things have been going well so far for the orc gang, Asia had become Rias's bishop, Asia also moved in with Issei thanks to Rias convincing Issei's parents to have Asia be trained to be Issei's housewife. She also started in Issei's class at kuoh thanks to Rias's connections in the school. "That Rias, she sure has a way of getting things done." Itachi mumbled to himself with a smile. He then disappeared in a magic circle.

 **The dragon valley**

Tannin was standing in the training grounds that he used to learn Itachi dragon slayer magic. He was looking up at the sky when a red magic circle appeared next to him with Itachi steeping out of it.

"You wanted to see me, Tou-san?" Itachi said looking at Tannin.

" **Ah Itachi, I wanted to talk to you about something."**

"And why exactly this place?"

" **I realized that you never finished the final test of learning dragon slayer magic."**

"I thought that you said there was no final test where I had to kill you." Itachi said with a straight voice.

" **There is none test like that, it's only a normal sparing match. But I must say you sure sound confident over the fact that you could kill me?"** Tannin questioned with a little annoyed expression.

Itachi just turned his head to the side and began to whistle.

" **DO YOU THINK THAT LIGHTLY OF MY STRENGHT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"** Tannin yelled from the top of his lungs making Itachi use his hands to cover his ears.

"I'm just joking tou-san, but honestly I'm not sure if I could beat you or if you could beat me?"

" **Why do you think that?"**

"Well I have never had a reason to fight at full power, and I have never fought against you when your serious either."

" **Then how about we do the final test then, a sparring match you and me now!"** Tannin demanded.

"Alright what are the conditions?" Itachi asked.

" **You can only use dragon slayer magic and no killing."**

"Understood tou-san."

" **Ready boy?"**

"Ready."

" **GO!"**

Itachi jumped in the air while inhaling his breath.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Roar!**

Itachi spitted out a huge amount of flames directed at Tannin.

" **Nice, but let me show you a real dragons roar**." Tannin began inhaling.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: ROAR!**

Tannin as well spitted out a huge amount of flames, that collided with Itachi's flames.

The flames tried to push each other back but in the end Tannin's flame pushed Itachi's flame back.

Itachi took out his devil wings and flew away from the flames. "Just as I thought tou-san's flames are still superior to mine." Itachi muttered.

" **If you thought you could escape me then think again!"** Tannin said when he extended his horns at Itachi.

Itachi jumped on one of the horns and ran up to Tannin's face with his hands and legs infused with flames.

 **Dragon slayer secret art: Blazing leaf hurricane!**

Itachi delivered several barrages of kicks and punches at Tannin's head.

Tannin swept Itachi away with his claws. **"That actually hurt, you've improved in these past seven years. Before you had to use dragon force to actually hurt me."**

They were staring each other down while flying in the air. "Well if I were to use my ninjutsu I would maybe do more than just hurt you tou-san."

" **Heh, don't get cocky boy!"** Tannin charged at Itachi with his fist infused with flames. And Itachi did the same thing.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Iron fist!**

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Iron fist!**

Their fists collided making a glow of flames around them.

Itachi gritted his teeth as he tried to push Tannin back. He then grew a few purple scales on the side of his face and releasing flame energy around him.

 **Dragon Force!**

The flames of Itachi's fist grew larger and more powerful.

" **Wh-what?"** Tannin was surprised by Itachi's sudden growth in strength, when he noticed Itachi using dragon force. He grinned slyly before letting out a roar making his flames grow bigger and more powerful as well.

They both struggled pushing each other back, when suddenly their attack made them both bounce back do to them being equal in power.

They were both panting. "Not bad for a brat huh?"

" **Heh, you really have grown stronger. But we are not done yet!"** Tannin hit Itachi with his tail making him flew back.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: ROAR!**

As Itachi flew back he released a roar attack at Tannin, the flames hit Tannin but then Tannin began eating the flame. "Damn!"

" **Itachi, don't tell me that you forgot that I can absorb my own element."**

 **Blaze meteor dragon: ROAR!**

Tannin sent a huge amount at fire at Itachi who only had a small smile on his face, when the flames hit all that was seen was the shadowed figure of Itachi in the flames. "No and I haven't forgotten that the same applies to me." Itachi said before sucking the flames in. "After all, dragon slayers get more magic power from absorbing their own element just like dragons." Itachi said before whipping his mouth.

Tannin flew towards Itachi with his claws extended.

As Itachi was about to get hit he disappeared and appeared above Tannin. Itachi gathered both his hands that were covered in flames making a huge amount of flames.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Brilliant flame!**

Itachi threw the fire in the form of a ball on Tannins back creating a huge explosion making Tannin fall down to the ground.

" **Very smart boy, attacking me from my blind spot."**

Itachi engulf his entire body in flames charging at Tannin like a torpedo.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Sword horn!**

Itachi crashed down on Tannin's back pushing him further down the ground.

"Not done yet." Itachi said with his fist bursting out a violent amount of flames.

 **Dragon slayer secret art: Blaze dragon king's fist!**

Itachi slammed his fist down on Tannin.

"Do you give up yet tou-san."

" **Heh, I have said it before and I will say it again. Don't get cocky!"** Tannin flew up in the air making Itachi fall of his back.

They both started to inhale their breaths.

 **Blaze dragon king's ROAR!**

 **Dragon slayer secret art: Blaze dragon king's ROAR!**

Both Itachi and Tannin released their most power fullest breath attacks. When the attacks collided they created a huge explosion of flames, melting several of the close mountains in the area.

When the smoke cleared it reviled a tired Tannin and Itachi on laying on the ground, both breathing heavily.

" **You…pass…boy"** Tannin said while trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you tou-san." Itachi said while breathing heavily.

 **Meanwhile with the orc**

"Familiar?" Issei questioned.

Rias extended her hand and out of nowhere a little bat popped out. "This is my familiar. You've met her before Issei."

"Huh?"

The bat then suddenly transformed into the woman who gave Issei that flyer on his date with Raynare.

"What?! Then that girl was.."

The girl then turned back into a bat.

"This is mine." Akeno said, making a magic circle on the ground and out popped a green imp.

"A-an imp?"

"This is Shiro." Koneko said holding a white little kitten in her hands.

"This is my familiar." Michael said while petting a Tiger.

"A-a tiger?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Mine is-" just before Kiba was about to finish what he was going to say Issei interrupted.

"I don't want to see yours." Issei said waving his hand while having his back turned on Kiba.

"Oh, come on."

"It's a basic thing for devils. They can assist you, deliver messages, and even find things." Rias explained.

"Um, how do you get a familiar?" Asia questioned.

"That is…" Just as Rias was going to answer someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Akeno said.

The door opened, and in came a girl with black hair cut into a short bob cut, wearing glasses over her violet eyes, she was accompanied by some other girls and one guy. "Please excuse us."

"Sh-she is.." Issei said shockingly.

"Um, who is she?" Asia asked.

"She's the student council president, Shitori Souna-senpai. Next to her is the vice-president, Shinra Tsubaki-senpai. Actually, these are all student council members!" Issei explained.

"What brings all of you here?" Rias asked.

"Just a greeting, since both of us have some new servants." The council president said.

"Servants? Don't tell me.." Issei asked.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri. She's the heiress apparent of the upper-class Sitri family." Akeno explained.

"Th-There are other devils in this school!?" Issei asked.

"Rias-senpai, you didn't tell him about us? It's strange he wouldn't notice fellow devils, though." The one guy in Sona's group said.

"Saji, the two families do not meddle in each other's affairs. It's no surprise that Hyoudou-kun is unaware." Sona explained.

"You're the guy who recently joined the student council as the secretary. Uh, class 2-C.."

"Saji Genshirou, my pawn." Sona introduced her servant.

"This is my second pawn, Hyoudou Issei, and my bishop Asia Aregento." Rias introduced Issei and Asia.

"Oh, you're a pawn too? And were also in the same grade." Issei happily exclaimed.

Saji sighed. "I must say that being the same piece as one of the perverted trio seriously hurts my pride."

"What did you say, bastard?!"

"Oh, you wanna fight. I just became a devil, but I'm a pawn that was worth four pieces!"

"Saji, don't. Also, he was worth four pieces, some of them were even mutated." Sona stopped her servant.

"Mu-Mutated isn't that an upgraded piece?! I can't believe a lame guy like him-"

"Shut up!"

"Apologies for that, Hyoudou-kun, Aregento-san. Try to get along with him, if you can, he's also a new to being a devil. Saji." Sona said and then turned to her pawn.

"Y-yes, mam. Pleased to meet you." Saji said extending his hand which Asia accepted.

"Pleased to meet you too!"

"To be with a cutie like you, the pleasure is all mine!"

Issei suddenly jumped in and started to squeeze Saji's hand. "Saji-kun, nice to meet you! I mean, I'll really kill you if you lay your hands on Asia, Saji-kun!"

Saji then squeezed back. "Trying to keep a blond beauty all to yourself? As one would expect from a perverted critter!"

"You must be having a rough time." Rias sympathized with Sona.

"Same goes for you." Sona replied.

"This is why I don't want servants." Michael said

"I was allowed a familiar as soon as I debuted. I hear you're still handing out flyers." Saji bragged.

"Don't make fun of me! Buchou told me to get a familiar just now!"

"So you are going to go to him as well?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, I had sometime next week in mind, though." Rias answered.

"But he's only available once a month."

"Then how about deciding it with a fair game?"

"A game?"

"The winner gains the right to commission him."

"Are you talking about a Rating Game?" Sona asked.

Rias let out a little chuckle. "Oh, no. We'd never even be granted permission for that."

"Right. You can't afford to harm yourself right now, after all."

Rias face darkened. "That's irrelevant." She then lightened up again. "Oh, I know. Let's settle it through sports, like the high school students we are."

 **News's station Itachi pov**

"In other news-" the news lady was about to finish her report when suddenly some crows flew in the window gathering in a pile revealing the masked terrorist hunter Crow.

"Hello world I'm Crow."

"C-Crow-san!?" The news lady shockingly questioned. "W-Why are you here?"

"I'm here to make an announcement."

"And what is it?"

"…." Everyone watched in excitement on their hero. "I'm herby announcing my retirement."

"…." Everyone was silent for a moment. "WWWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!"

"That is all." Crow said before walking out of the news station.

"Mister, Crow is there a reason for your retirement?!" A reporter asked while several cameras took pictures.

"…."

"Who are you under that mask?"

"…."

"Why are you abandoning your post as a hero?"

"…."

Crow walked through the streets to see several civilians eyeing him. He then noticed a little girl crying because that she couldn't reach her balloon that was stuck in a tree. He walked up to the girl and took the balloon down. "Here." He said before handing the balloon to the girl.

"Thank you!" the girl said with a big smile.

Crow kept walking, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **Familiar forest**

The orc had defeated the student council in a dodge ball match, and was now in the familiar forest with Michael accompanying them. They had meet the familiar master, Issei thought he was going to get a cute familiar but then he saw a buff monster looking woman, which Issei turned down immediately.

"But she had pure eyes. I'm sure she's a good-natured girl!" Asia said innocently.

"Please don't call that a girl."

"Wait." The familiar master said. "Look." He pointed at a little blue dragon.

"D-dragon?"

"It's cute." Asia said with a smile.

"Sprite Dragon. Child of the dragon that wields cerulean lightning." The familiar master explained.

"It's a quite one." Kiba commented.

"It's my first time actually seeing one." Rias said.

"Now's the only chance to catch it!" The familiar master said. "It's impossible to catch it in mature form."

"Issei-kun has the power of the Emperor of Red Dragon, so the compatibility should be fine." Akeno commented.

"I see! All right, Sprite Dragon, I choose you-" Issei said when he suddenly heard Asia squeal. "Asia!" Asia got covered in some green slime.

"Ara ara." As well as Rias and Akeno.

"Slime!" Kiba drew out his sword but got the slime in his eyes.

"Ara, this is embarrassing!" Akeno said as the slime began to melt away her cloths.

"Oh, no!" Rias said as the same thing happened to her.

"They're dissolving." Asia's clothes also began to melt.

"So slimy. Gross." Koneko said as her clothes began to melt away.

"Damn it!" Kiba cursed as he tried to get the slime of his face.

"This is wonderful!" Issei said holding for his nose. When suddenly Michael hit him in the face knocking him unconscious.

"Show some respect." Was all he said. Before he saw the girl's underwear beginning to melt, and seeing them moan. But what got his attention was that Akeno was practically naked making his face become red as well as blood dripping from his nose. He closed his eyes and used his magic to levitate the slime of their body's gathering them in a pile destroying them with black lightning.

"Thanks Michael-sensei." Rias thanked him, and noticed him blushing madly at the fact that Akeno who only had her panties left was hugging him.

"Ara ara Michael-sensei has seen my naked body, meaning you have to take responsibility." Akeno said while pulling Michael's head in her breasts.

"Re-Responsibility." Michael stuttered.

When Issei woke up he looked around in terror to see that Michael had destroyed the slime, he hugged Asia for comfort while crying over his fallen slime friend. When suddenly hit with lightning from the Sprite Dragon.

"Issei-san!" Asia said when the Sprite Dragon landed on her shoulder.

"It only attacks things it recognizes as enemies. It must've thought the boy was attacking the blonde girl." The familiar master explained.

"That means…" Kiba said.

"It's cute!" Asia exclaimed when the dragon jumped in her arms and cuddled her.

Asia then got her familiar while Issei got nothing.

 **Back at the orc**

"It is said that Sprite Dragons only open up to ones with pure heart. It wouldn't normally follow a devil." Rias said.

"It could be because Asia-chan used to be a nun." Akeno replied.

The dragon was coddling up to Asia's breast.

"Rassei, you bastard! What are you doing to Asia?" Issei yelled when he got electrocuted by the Sprite Dragon named Rassei.

"Jeez, Rassei-kun, don't harm others!" Asia scolded the dragon. "See you Rassei-kun." Asia said as the dragon disappeared in a magic circle.

 **Next day Itachi pov**

Itachi was standing outside of Kuoh academy in his Crow outfit. "It's time." He said and began walking towards the old school building.

 **Issei pov**

"Buchou's worrying, huh?" Kiba said while walking with Issei and Asia to School. "I suppose it's some internal affair of the Gremory family." Discussing the fact that Rias has shown some worried expressions these last few days.

"Would Akeno-san or Michael-sensei know something about it?" Issei asked.

"Akeno is buchou's right-hand woman, so she probably does. And Michael-sensei is old friends with buchou's family so maybe." Kiba suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked.

"I can't believe I noticed it only now. What's up?" Kiba wondered.

Inside the clubroom were Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Sirzechs wife Graifya.

"Were here!" Issei said as he opened the door. "Who's that?" Issei asked referring to Graifya.

"That's Graifya." Michael answered entering the room. "She's Rias's brothers queen."

"Looks like everyone's here." Rias said.

"Milady, should I talk to them?" Graifya asked.

Rias raised her hand as a sign of no. "The truth is.." Just as Rias was about to finish, an orange magic circle appeared on the floor. And out of it came a howl huge amount of fire before it died down revealing a blonde haired man with blue eyes wearing a red open jacket and red pants and a white shirt.

"It's been awhile since I've been in the human world." The man said and then turned towards Rias. "I've come for you. Rias, my love."

"Who's this guy?" Issei asked.

"This is Riser Phoenix-sama. A pure-blooded, upper-class devil and the third son of the Phoenix family. He's also the fiancé of the Gremory family's heiress apparent." Graifya explained.

"The Gremory family's heiress apparent!? Don't tell me!"

"That is to say, he's engaged to Lady Rias."

"E-Engaged!?"

Riser was sitting on the couch with Rias while drinking some tea. "My, Rias's queen prepares quite delicious tea!"

"Thank you for the compliment." Akeno said with a hint of disgust towards Riser.

Riser started fondling with Rias's hair hand rubbed her legs.

"Cut it out already." Rias said while standing up. "Riser, I told you last time. I don't intend to marry you."

"But, Rias, I thought your family was with its back to the wall, so you're in no position to be this selfish."

"I'm not going to bring my family down. I'm going to take a husband. But I will marry someone I want to be with." Rias said when an image of a young Itachi came to her mind.

"The entire devil world struggles to preserve the lineages of pure-blooded devils after the last war made them a rarity. Our fathers arranged this marriage for the common good."

"My father, elder brother, and other family members are all rushing too much. I won't say it twice Riser. I'm not going to marry you." Rias said when Riser grabbed her chin.

"You know, Rias, I am the face of the Phoenix family. I cannot have you sully my honor."

"Oh, please. You have no honor Riser." Michael interrupted.

"Michael Shadow!" Riser said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What was that have you forgotten my title as the strongest devil." Michael said narrowing his eyes at Riser.

"Michael-sama, with all due respect this is a matter with me and Rias, so could you please.." Riser said while shaking a little and sweating.

"Shut up, Riser." Michael said in a demanding tone.

"Yes sir!"

"Um, what's the deal with those two?" Issei asked Graifya.

"Michael-sama was in charge once to train the new male generation of pure-blooded devils, that includes Riser-sama. And Michael was quite feared among all his students due to his training method, you can say that Riser-sama still fears him." Graifya explained. She then turned to Rias and Raiser. "Sirzechs-sama predicted that this might happen so he has arranged a Rating Game between the two of you."

"What's a Rating Game?" Issei asked.

"It's a game that resembles chess where upper-class devils fight using their servants." Kiba explained.

"Chess?"

"That is why our powers are likened to chess pieces. Why we're called Evil Pieces." Akeno explained.

"I see." Issei said.

"I've played the game many times and won many times as well. You're not even an officially qualified player, let alone have any experience." Riser bragged.

"Originally, only seasoned devils were allowed to participate in a Rating Game." Akeno explained to Issei.

"Then she's at a real disadvantage!" Issei said.

"It's getting worse." Koneko said.

"Rias, just to make sure, are these all your servants?" Riser asked.

"What if they are?" Rias asked.

Riser began to laugh before flicking his fingers making another magic circle. Were out of it came fifteen girls. "I have a full set."

"Beauties, fifteen beautiful girls!?" Issei said. "Unbelievable! What a man!" Issei said as he started crying.

"H-Hey, Rias, that servant is crying out loud while looking at me." Riser said.

"His dream is to have a harem." Rias explained.

"That's creepy." A blonde hair girl with pigtails shaped like drills wearing a pink dress said in disgust.

"Oh, I see. Yubelluna!" Riser said with a smug smile.

"Yes Riser-sama." A violet haired girl with violet eyes walked up to Riser. He then kissed her making Rias look at him in disgust.

"You'll never be able to do things like this, you lowly imp." Riser said as he began to rub Yubelluna's breast.

"Shut up! I can tell you'll flirt with other girls even after marrying Buchou!" Issei yelled.

"That precisely right Hyoudou-san" a voice was heard and the doors busted open revealing a hooded man who walked in. "Sorry that it took so long.." He said as he removed his hood revealing his raven black hair tied into a ponytail, he then removed his mask revealing his face. "Rias." The man was Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi!" Rias exclaimed and ran up to hug him.

"I'm back, Rias." Itachi gently said to the crying Rias. "You've grown to be quite the beautiful woman."

"Itachi-senpai." Koneko said standing next to him.

Itachi petted her head. "It's been awhile Koneko."

"Who are you?" Riser asked a little irritated.

Itachi gently pushed Rias and Koneko to the side and walked to Riser. "I'm Itachi, Uchiha Itachi I'm Rias's Pawn, in other words I'm your worst nightmare."

 **And I'm going to end it here!**

 **So Itachi is finally back with Rias &co yay.**

 **So since I have a one-week vacation from school I think I will be able to finish the next chapter this week, or maybe not. But I promise I will try my best.**

 **So at the moment I'm wondering if I'm going to give Itachi a harem, he already has two girls interested in him Rias and Koneko. But I don't know who else I'm going to give him. I also might need a harem list for Issei. I don't need one for my OC Michael I think he only needs Akeno. Anyway leave suggestions in the reviews.**

 **-Later**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school dxd or Naruto**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Thanks for the suggestion, I'll consider it.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Thanks, and just wait and see.**

 **Chapter 8: 10 days of training**

"You know for a devil, your stamina is pathetic." Itachi said walking up a mountain next to Issei, further up was Rias, Akeno and Asia waiting.

"You know I liked it better when you only showed up to help us." Issei commented while panting.

"Technically I'm helping you guys now to train for the Rating Game."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Itachi, Issei hurry up!" Rias said.

"Roger!" Itachi said and suddenly ran up in a high speed.

Now Itachi, Rias, Akeno and Asia was watching Issei struggle to walk up while carrying a bag. "U-Um, Should I help him carry the bags" Asia asked.

"It's okay. Issei has to be able to handle this." Rias told to the worried nun.

"I'm going on ahead." Kiba said while passing Issei carrying a bag of equal size to Issei.

"Damn you for showing off how easy you have it!"

"Pardon me." Koneko said while passing Issei carrying a bag ten times bigger than his. Making Issei fall on his back.

As he got up sitting on his knees. "I give up!"

Itachi and Rias looked at Issei, then looked at each other and smiled.

 _ **Flashback**_

"So we have ten days to prepare." Itachi said. And Graifya nodded.

"Given the differences in experience and resources between Rias-ojusama and Riser, I believe this is necessary to level the playing field." Graifya explained to Itachi and Rias.

"I hate to admit it, but I have to agree." Rias said with a little disappointment.

"I agree that they need time to prepare, but I still don't see why I couldn't just fight Riser here and now and be done with it." Itachi commented.

"Even if you may possess the skills needed for this task Itachi-sama, it would still be a great learning experience for Rias-ojusama's peerage." Grayfia answered.

"I'm going to take you up on your offer and use the time for training." Rias accepted the offer.

"Rias trust me it will be okay, as long as you leave Riser to me." Itachi said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Rias shrugged Itachi's hand off and turned to him with a little angry expression. "And as for you mister."

"U-Um did I do something wrong?" Itachi questioned tilting his head to the side.

"I want you to tell what you have done these past years! Who you met, where you've been, what you ate and where you slept!" Rias said while pointing her finger at him and tapping her foot.

Itachi sweat drooped. "What are you my mother?"

Rias then began lightly punching him in the chest while muttering. "Baka Itachi."

Itachi smiled then brought his hand up and then.

POKE

Itachi poked Rias's forehead making her look up at him. "Please forgive me Rias."

She pouted a little turned her head to her side. "Fine I forgive you, but you're still going to tell me everything."

 _ **Flashback end**_

They arrived at the training ground which was a mansion. "Still going all fancy huh?" Itachi said in a whispering tone.

"Let's get inside and start training right away." Rias said.

"Training!?" Issei yelled out.

"You do know that's what you're here for right." Michael said appearing out of a magic circle.

"Why didn't you walk the mountain like the rest of us!?" Issei yelled out his question again.

"I'm not a part of Rias's peerage so not my training, the only reason why I'm here is because this is considered a club trip, as the teacher responsible for this club it's my duty to be here." Michael answered.

Once everyone had changed they went out for a training lesson.

Issei was about to face Kiba in his first lesson. They were both facing each other holding wooden swords.

"Let's see if I can do this!" Issei said to himself, then charged at Kiba swinging the sword at him but Kiba used his sword to block all of the attacks.

"It's not simply about swinging your sword. Watch your opponent and surroundings." Kibas instructed.

Issei then swung the sword at Kiba who simply dodged and smacked the sword out of Issei's hands. "Just as expected of a knight." Issei complimented.

"Hey, don't let your guard down!" Kiba said and smacked the sword at Issei's head.

"Ow!" Issei grunted in pain.

Kiba looked at Itachi and said. "Uchiha-san, do you wanna try?"

"You can call me Itachi if you want Kiba-san."

"O-Oh, well then Itachi-san how about it?" Kiba said handing a wooden sword to Itachi.

"Fine." Itachi said and took a stance.

Kiba looked and studied Itachi's posture, and widened his eyes in shock. ' _Remarkable, I can't find a single weak spot on his entire body_ _his defense is outstanding.'_ Kiba thought.

"Well, are you going to attack me or not." Itachi said remaining calm.

Kiba charged at Itachi, but Itachi blocked every blow. Kiba swung from the side aiming for Itachi's head.

Itachi simply ducked and swung at Kiba's feet making him fall to the ground, as he was about to get up Itachi pointed the wooden sword at his chin. "You lose." Was all Itachi said.

"Hey, Itachi!" Michael said.

When Itachi turned around, he saw a fist flying towards him which he caught.

"Hm, you don't need this training. If you could block that then you can beat Riser." Michael said walking away. While Itachi was staring at his hand a little shocked. "By the way, that punch only had five percent of my full power." Michael said with a little smirk on his face.

' _I guess they don't call him the strongest for nothing, even if it was only five percent it still felt like a meteor hit my hand. I have no doubt that he wouldn't even have to use over half of his power to beat tou-san. Maybe even less than half of his power.'_ Itachi thought while looking at his twitching hand.

Issei and Asia had a lesson of magic with Akeno. Issei then went on to a lesson with Koneko in fighting and got his ass handed to him.

Then there was one lesson Rias dragged Itachi to, her lesson.

"I can't believe you made me wear this." Itachi said looking at the pink apron around him that matched Issei's.

"So we have to cook?" Issei asked.

"Just use you're magic to cook." Rias said before walking out and taking a picture of Itachi.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Itachi asked while his eye twitched.

"You did leave her for seven years." Issei said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well since we're here we might as well make something." Itachi said.

""Right"" Both Issei and Asia replied.

"Water, please boil!" Asia said while using her magic to make it boil.

Issei looked a little jealous then he got a perverted face, and the onion in his hand peeled itself. "Huh?" and then again with a potato. "Wow, potatoes are easy as well!"

"This is amazing, Issei-san!" Asia praised.

"It wasn't in form earlier, but this is my true power." Issei said with confident smile as he sparkled.

"Peeling vegetables is your true power?" Itachi asked in a joking tone.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"You were imagining Akeno naked weren't you?" Itachi asked.

"What are you a mind reader!" Issei yelled.

"No but I can read facial expressions." Itachi then continued on cooking when he realized something. "Oh, and Hyoudou-san. Even though Michael-san doesn't seem interested in Akeno he actually is, although he won't admit it."

"How do you know that?"

"Well one time when he had come to visit us, some boys were hitting on her and he scared them so much that they ran home crying."

"Huh, so what your saying is when his around and sees me looking at her like that, he will.."

"Beat you into a bloody pulp."

"Well then let's get back to cooking!" Issei said, but his face told us that he was scared.

Issei then went and used his power to peeled every onion and potato in the room.

"Ups." Issei said and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laughter.

"It's fine." Itachi said.

"Really?"

"Yes, because I'm not going to stop until it's all perfect!" Itachi proclaimed.

""EEEEEEEEEHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"" Both Issei and Asia screamed.

"Damn I got some sweat on this potato, quick throw it away and hand me a new one!" The perfectionist Itachi demanded.

 _Later at the dinner table_

Issei had to literally drag Itachi out of the kitchen in order to stop his cooking rain of terror. In the end they had to serve every potato and onion that Issei peeled.

Issei was staring at something shocking. Koneko was sitting on Itachi's lap and refused to budge. Then there was the scary thing which was the cold glares Rias was giving Itachi and Itachi actually sweated a little.

Rias then turned to Issei. "Issei?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling after the first day of training?"

"Well, I was the weakest."

"Yes without a doubt." Rias said. "But, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear are both valuable resources to us. Our opponents are aware of this too, so make sure you can at least protect yourselves and don't drag the others down."

""Understood."" Asia and Issei replied.

"By the way Uchiha-san?" Issei asked.

"Just call me Itachi, Hyoudou-san."

"Oh, very well then Itachi-san please call me Issei."

"Understood, Issei-san. Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, right do you have any Sacred Gear?" Issei asked.

"No, I do not."

"Then what do you use?"

"I use an ancient magic, called dragon slayer magic, as well as ninjustu."

"Dragon slayer magic?" Issei questioned.

"Ninjutsu?" Asia questioned.

"Ninjutsu, it's not magic. You use something called chakara, to draw the power from within you then use that power to attack." Itachi explained ninjutsu. "As for dragon slayer magic, it's basically magic designed to kill dragons."

"That sounds awesome." Issei said. "Who thought you those things?"

"Well my biological parents thought me ninjutsu, and my adoptive father thought me dragon slayer magic."

"Wow."

"Oh, and my adoptive father is actually a dragon."

"…."

"…."

"EEEEEEEEeeeeeehhhhhhhh!" Issei yelled. "Wait your father is a dragon!"

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"Then why would he teach you magic to destroy dragons! Is he suicidal!"

"No, there was just not another type of magic he could teach me."

Issei sighed then it dawned on him. "Hey, what happened to your real parents?"

Itachi took a long break before answering. "They died."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright it happened a long time ago don't worry about it." Itachi ensured with a smile.

Rias gave a small smile before standing up from her chair. "Okay, since we've finished eating, let's take a bath."

"A bath!?" Issei said excitedly standing up.

"Hey, Itachi want to go in together with us? I won't mind." Rias said turning towards Itachi. "I mean we've done it before."

"Back then we were kids, and you dragged me there." Itachi said with his eyes narrowed.

"Would you mind Akeno?" Rias asked completely ignoring what Itachi said.

Akeno gave a chuckle. "I wouldn't mind if Michael-sensei can come to."

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Michael yelled instantly with his cheeks blushing red.

"That's fine with me. How about you Asia?" Rias asked Asia as everyone ignored Michael's objection.

"U-Um, if Issei-san can come then I'm fine." Asia responded making Issei smile with joy.

"Sure why not. What do you think Koneko?"

"I would rather die." Koneko said, but then gained a small pink blush. "But I don't mind if it's Itachi-senpai."

Michael sighed in a little relief, while Issei was sending death glares at Itachi.

"Yeah, Rias that's not happening." Itachi said.

Rias gained a slightly sad expression. "Too bad then."

Koneko then stared at Issei. "If you peek I will kill you."

 **The hot springs male side**

Itachi was laying in the water relaxing, Kiba was washing himself, Issei was staring at the wall to the girls side like crazy.

"You know that you can't see through walls right!?" Itachi asked.

"Shut up this is a part of training!" Issei said and returned to stare at the wall.

"Is Issei-kun trying to be clairvoyant?" Kiba asked.

"A stupid pervert that's what he is." Michael said entering the hot springs.

"Ah, Michael-sensei you made…" Kiba froze for a moment.

"What's wrong Kiba-san?" Michael asked.

"U-Um, excuse me Michael-sensei." Kiba said before going to Issei dragging him away from the wall and towards Itachi.

"What's the big idea Kiba, you interrupted my concentration!"

"What is it Kiba-san?" Itachi asked.

"U-Um there is something with Michael-sensei, and I don't know how to tell him so I hoped one of you could."

"Tell him what?" Issei asked.

"You will know it when you see it." Kiba said.

' _The hell are they doing over there?'_ Michael thought. They directed their heads towards him, Itachi looked like he normally does with his usual blank face, while Issei had a shocking expression. They walked up to him.

"U-Um, Michael-sensei there is something wrong with your leg." Issei said.

"Huh?" Michael looked down and looked back at them. "Um, guys that's not my leg.

""WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!"" Both Issei and Kiba yelled.

"I see so that's your.." As Itachi was about to finish his sentence, Issei placed his hand over Itachi's mouth.

 **Time skip**

"Well, we devils, the fallen angels and God with his heavenly angels, waged a huge war a long time ago that seemed to last an eternity. No one really won when all was said and done. The war ended with all sides suffering heavy casualties." Rias explained to Issei and Asia while everyone else just sat and listened.

"Some of those casualties included the five great warrior clans, like the Shadow Demons where I come from to extinction in fact I'm the only one left. All the members of the other four clans died and I was the last survivor of the Shadow Demons. We didn't only lose several bloodlines but we also lost the Demon Lord Satan, and also the four maous that took over after him, died at the end so we had to get new ones. Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus the four maous." Michael explained.

Rias continued. "To make up for our near eternal lifespan, we demons reproduce very slowly. Due to the war, the species itself is at the brink of extinction. After the hostilities, the families of noble and pure-blooded demons, known as the 72 pillars, mostly died out. My family – the Gremory house, Sona's family – the Sitri house, and Riser Phoenix are some of the houses remaining. This is why we demons use resurrected humans as our servants. Subsequently, the Rating Game was created. It allows our servants to gain real battle experience, and gives us masters a chance to demonstrate our abilities. Currently, one's performance in these games has a huge influence on rank and position." Rias finished her explanation. "We should take a break now."

"I'll go make some tea." Akeno said and left.

"Ah, I'll help." Asia was about to go when.

"Asia." Issei said. "Sorry about last night."

"Oh no! You were really amazing back th-"

Issei hushed Asia. "Let's keep it our secret for now."

"Our?"

"It's still not done and far from usable."

"I get it. I'll help you until your ultimate move is complete!"

"Ultimate move?" Kiba asked.

"It's a secret!" Asia said.

Rias latter asked Asia to explain about the tools and exorcist uses against demons, and how holy water is dangerous, crosses and the Bible, she then tried to read from it over and over again only to get a headache.

 **Time skip nighttime**

Itachi was doing some shuriken training outside, as he threw one directly on the mark.

"Itachi?" it was Rias wearing her night gown and she was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Rias?"

"What are you doing up so late?" Rias asked him.

"A little training. You?"

"I'm going through some strategy for the Rating Game."

Itachi then went up to her. "Since when do you use glasses?"

She blushed a little. "I-I use them because I like wearing them when I read."

"You're worried?" Itachi asked.

"We are up against the immortal Phoenix, of course I'm worried."

POKE

Itachi poked Rias's forehead. "Wh-What was that for?" Rias asked.

"Baka, since when is immortal the same as invincible." Itachi said with a smile. "I told you didn't I just to leave him to me."

"…" Rias nodded her head.

"So don't worry, there is no way I'm letting you marry a guy like him. I will defeat him no matter what."

"Why? Why do you care who marries me?" Rias asked, with hope that Itachi would confess.

"Firstly I will only let you marry the guy you want, secondly because you deserve better than a guy who only sees you for your body and family name, and thirdly…" Itachi extended his hand and placed it around Rias head pulling her in so their foreheads connect. "We are friends after all, so of course I would help you." Itachi said with a smile before letting her go.

"Itachi when you look at me what do you see?" Rias asked.

"Hm, I see my childhood friend Rias who has become quite the beautiful woman."

Rias grew a few tears in her eyes before embracing Itachi in a hug.

Itachi smiled and petted her head. "Just leave it to me, it will be alright I promise."

 **Next morning**

Everyone was gathered outside. "Use your Boosted Gear, Issei." Rias said.

"But you said I shouldn't use it during this camp."

"Without my permission, I meant. Itachi be his opponent will you."

"Of course." Itachi said.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei exclaimed releasing the red dragon gauntlet.

 **Boost!**

"Try again!" Rias said.

 **Boost!**

"Once more!"

 **Boost!**

"Still not enough!"

 **Boost!**

"One more time!" Rias demanded.

 **Boost!**

"Try again!"

 **Boost!**

"Stop, you see Issei you weren't abel to do so many boost's before this camp, this is the result of your training." Rias said. "Now, begin!"

"Let's go Boosted Gear!" Issei said.

 **Explosion!**

Issei started to glow, he concentrated his magic into the palm of his gauntlet creating a small red orb.

Itachi started to inhale his breath.

 **Dragon Shoot!**

Issei shoot a red beam from his sacred gear.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Roar!**

Itachi let out a huge amount of flames

The beam and flames collided, each attack trying to push each other back. Eventually both attacks created an explosion.

"This is my power." Issei said before collapsing to the ground.

"Issei-san!" Asia went to Issei's side.

"Guess he used up all his energy." Rias said. But she was shocked to see Itachi lifting Issei up by his collar.

"If this is all you have?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah. What of it." Issei said.

Itachi then threw Issei on the floor. "For the next days of this camp, I will train you personally."

Issei gulped. "When do we start?"

"Right now."

"Wh-What?"

Itachi turned his eyes into eternal mangekyou sharingan.

 **Tsukuyomi**

Issei looked around as everything turned black and white. "What is this?"

"It's my strongest illusion, it's called Tsukuyomi. This is where we will train for one year." Itachi said.

"A year, but the game is in a few days!"

"In this world, time, space, even substance I control it all."

"What the hell those that mean."

"I will be able to mentally train you for a year and it will only take a second in the real world." Itachi explained.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, but before we begin there is someone you should meet."

"Who?" Issei asked.

" **Me!"** A large voice was heard.

When Issei turned around he saw a large western dragon.

" **I'm D-draig the dragon that resides in your arm!"**

"Wait, you're the dragon in my arm?"

" **That's right, partner. Although I 'am surprised to see someone else with those eyes!"** D-draig said turning to Itachi.

"How do you know of the sharingan?" Itachi asked.

"Sharingan?" Issei questioned.

" **One of my former wielders, Menma Haruyoko my most power fullest wielder faced against a man with those eyes, his name was Kai. He was known as the second strongest human after Menma, once comrades in arms but as times went they became mortal enemies. That is until Menma killed Kai."**

"I see."

" **Anyway, shall we begin the training or what!"**

""Yes."" Both Itachi and Issei replied.

 **The real world**

"There, were done." Itachi said getting back up.

"Done with what you just sat there for one second, and now your saying you're done?" Rias asked.

"I took Issei into an illusion world for one year, while it only took a second out here." Itachi explained.

""WHAT!"" Everyone besides Michael screamed.

"He really has improved mentally now I will work on his physical abilities. Ready to master what you did in the Tsukuyomi realm." Itachi said

"Hell yeah!" Issei replied with a big smirk.

 **And that's it for now!**

 **Okay next time the Rating Game begins!**

 **So far I have got one suggestion for Issei's harem.**

 **Oh, and if you want Itachi to have a harem or not then leave it in the reviews. Also leave more suggestions for harem candidates.**

 **Issei harem: Asia(main), Xenovia, Irina**

 **Itachi so far only have a love triangle drama with Rias and Koneko. And remember if you want Itachi to have a harem or not leave it in the reviews.**

 **-Later**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school dxd or Naruto only my OC**

 **Damien Falls: I will consider on your vote, however so far more people want the harem thing for Itachi.**

 **Guest1: Yes, I do realize that, however I don't really sweat too much into tiny details like that.**

 **duked: Thank you, and I'll consider it.**

 **alucard77: Thank you, and I realize that the character Michael may seem a little boring now but I have huge plans for him so just wait and see.**

 **Guest2: I will consider on your vote, thanks for the support.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: I thank you for your vote, and support.**

 **Chapter 9: Let the Games begin!**

Everyone was sitting in the club room, it was quiet no one said a word. Kiba was polishing his sword, Koneko put her combat gloves on, Rias and Akeno were sipping some tea, Issei and Asia were sitting quietly on the couch, and Itachi was standing in the corner with his arm crossed.

The door opened revealing the Student council president Sona and her vice-president Tsubaki. "Excuse us."

"Good evening, Sona." Rias greeted.

"Welcome!" Akeno said.

"The student council president and the vice-president. Why?" Issei questioned.

"Rating Games are broadcast to members of both families. They are responsible for it." Rias explained.

"I see."

"I volunteered for this. It's your first game, after all." Sona said, she then looked at Itachi who was leaning against the wall. "It's good to see you again Itachi."

"It's good to see you as well Sona." Itachi said.

"Sona, I'll show you a fight that won't insult our rivalry." Rias said.

Two magic circles appeared, out of the first one emerged Graifya, and out of the second one Michael.

"Everyone, are you prepared?" Graifya asked.

"Yes, anytime." Rias answered.

"When it's about to start, you will be teleported to the battlefield." Sona said.

"Battlefield?" Issei questioned.

"An alternate space created just for this game. It's disposed of after each game, so you can destroy all you want." Akeno explained with a chuckle at the end.

"I will be going back to the student council room to manage the broadcast. I wish you best of luck, Rias." Sona said.

"Thank you, but make the broadcast fair, okay?"

"Of course. I do not expect an even match against him, however." Sona assured before leaving.

"I wish you guys the best of luck as well. And remember that the enemy is bound to have something up their sleeves." Michael said. "I will be watching with Lord Lucifer, so do your best." Michael said and disappeared in a magic circle.

"Is Onii-sama going to watch then Graifya?" Rias asked.

"Yes, Lord Lucifer will be watching." Graifya answered.

"Wait the demon lord is your brother buchou!?" Issei asked.

"Yes."

"Sirzechs Lucifer, known as the Crimson Satan. That's her brother. The only devil stronger then him is Michael-san." Itachi said.

"Sirzechs-sama succeeded the previous demon lord Lucifer-sama that passed away in the war." Kiba finished.

"So that's why buchou became the heiress of the Gremory family!" Asia said.

"Michael-san was asked to be the next Lucifer first however he turned it down." Itachi said.

"I see." Issei said.

"It's about time." Graifya said.

"Let's do this!" Rias said getting up from her chair.

Everyone got transported away with the magic circle to the battle arena.

 **Battle arena**

"Huh?" Issei questioned.

"Nothing happened?" Asia said, duo to the fact that they were still in the club room.

"Did the teleportation fail? Did I screw up again?" Issei asked.

" _ **Everyone"**_ The voice of Graifya was heard threw out the room, like she was speaking into a speaker. _**"I am Grayfya, servant of the Gremory family, appointed judge between the Gremory and Phoenix families. Taking Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinions into consideration, we prepared a replica of Kuoh Academy, the school Rias-sama attends in the human world, as the battlefield."**_

"A replica?" Issei questioned.

"Look outside Issei-san." Itachi said.

Issei opened the door to see the sky was green and looked like light waves.

"We're In an alternative universe. With a replica of the school in it." Itachi said.

"J-Just how amazing are the demons' powers?" Issei wondered.

" _ **Both parties have been teleported to their main base. Rias-sama's main base is the Occult Research Club room in the old school building. Riser-sama's main base is the principal's office in the new school building. Thus, pawns can be promoted when they manage to invade the enemy's stronghold."**_

"So I just need to enter the new school building, and the promotion will make both me and Itachi-san as powerful as a queen, the strongest piece!" Issei said with a lot of confidence.

"Ara ara. It won't be that easy." Akeno said.

"It also means their pawns can be promoted if they enter this building. You should expect the main base to have the strongest defense." Kiba explained.

"I see what you mean." Issei said.

"They can use promotion for all I care, I have no intention to use it anyway." Itachi said.

"W-Why not!?" Issei asked.

"I'm simply much stronger than them even without promotion." Itachi explained.

"B-But how can you be sure?"

"I know what kind of man Riser is, his so confident that he hasn't even trained his servants these past days." Itachi explained.

"If you say so."

Koneko handed a little pink orb to Issei and Itachi.

"This is how we will communicate on the battlefield." Rias said placing her orb in the ear.

"So it's like a transceiver." Issei said and placed it in his ear as well as the rest of them.

" _ **The games begin now!"**_

"The enemies base is at the new school building. It'd be quickest to cross the schoolyard, but…" Rias said going over their strategy.

"We'd be in plain sight." Koneko finished.

"Indeed, it's too risky." Rias said.

"Then maybe approach the new school building from the back, across the track field?" Issei suggested.

"No they will be expecting that." Itachi said.

"He's right." Rias agreed with Itachi. "I expect a few of their rooks and knights to be placed around this club house."

"It's a classic but foolproof tactic." Akeno commented.

"I suggest we take the gym first, since it's near both our bases. We will be able to hold them back from there, it will be just like the center of a chess board so taking it will give us a huge advantage." Itachi said.

"It's decided then. It's indoors, so a rook's power would be better suited than a knight's mobility." Rias suggested. "First, we need to secure the defensive line. Yuuto, Koneko, go set up traps in the forest."

"Yes ma'am!" Kiba said.

"Roger." Koneko replied.

"We'll be going then." Kiba said exciting with Koneko.

"Akeno, once the traps are set, use illusionary magic on the forest and the sky above it."

"As you wish." Akeno bowed and left.

"What about us Rias?" Itachi asked.

"You will be on standby with me here." Rias said and moved towards the couch. "Itachi."

"Yes?"

"Lay down here." Rias said while patting her lap.

"You've got to be joking." Itachi said with a plain face.

"You left me for seven years, now hurry up it's an order." Rias said with a smile.

Itachi twitched his eye. "You really like to play that card don't you. Huh, as you wish." Itachi said and moved to lay his head down in Rias's lap.

"I-I'm so jealous!" Issei yelled. Making Asia let out a little pout.

"How does it feel?" Rias asked while stroking Itachi's hair.

"Warm, soft, tender." Was all Itachi said.

"I see."

"It's surprisingly comfortable." Itachi said.

Rias smiled. "We can do this anytime you want."

"Don't count on it happening every time." Itachi said.

"Yeah, yeah."

 **Time skip**

"Itachi, Issei, Koneko. You guys take the gym." Rias commanded

"Yes!" Issei replied.

"Roger." Koneko replied.

"Understood Rias." Itachi replied.

Itachi, Issei and Koneko moved into the gym. "Wow, even the interior looks identical." Issei whispered.

"They're here." Itachi said and Koneko nodded.

"I know you're there Gremory servants." A voice was heard.

"Issei-san, remember to save that until the final battle. It will only last ten seconds after all." Itachi said.

"I understand."

They walked to face the enemy, which was four girls, one of them was dressed in a blue Chinese outfit with a button open revealing her cleavage, two other were green haired twins with bags over their shoulders, and the last one was a blue haired girl with a fighting staff.

"I'm Mira I'm a pawn." The girl with the staff said.

"I'm Xuelan, a rook." The girl in the Chinese outfit said.

"I'm Il, a pawn!" the first of the twins said.

"I'm Nel, also a pawn!" the second one said.

"That rook's level is quite high." Koneko said.

"High?" Issei asked.

"Her combat ability alone may be at the level of a queen."

"Well, it's not like we didn't know we'd be at a disadvantage. We can't go back now." Issei replied activating his Boosted Gear.

 **Boost!**

"I'll handle the -senpai, Issei-senpai please take care of the pawns." Koneko said.

"So Issei-san, which one do you want, the twins, or the girl with the staff?" Itachi asked.

"I'll take the twins!"

"Very well." Itachi said.

Koneko went in for a direct assault on Xuelan, dodging and blocking her blows. When Xuelan delivered punches and kicks she attacked with flames on them. She delivered a small kick blow on Koneko tearing apart some pieces of clothing revealing a little of her bra and panties.

While Issei was trying to avoid the twin's chainsaw's.

Xuelan delivered a kick at Koneko, who caught it with her hands then delivering a punch to her face. "Not bad-" she was just about to finish her sentence Koneko delivered a blow to her gut making her fall on her back. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Rias-sama's servant." Koneko replied. And then pinned her down.

Itachi just dodged every blow from Mira jumping away from them with ease. "Stay still!"

"Your slow." Itachi mocked.

"Attack you coward!"

"Very well." Itachi said delivering a punch to her gut making her fall unconscious.

" _ **One of Riser's pawns retired!"**_

"No way!" Il said.

"One blow and Mira's down!" Nel replied.

"Guess we're not so weak, huh." Issei said with a smirk.

""Shut up, slice him up! Slice him up!"" They both said and tried cutting Issei with their chainsaw's.

"I trained pretty hard you know so I won't disappoint everyone!"

 **Boost!**

"Let's go Boosted Gear!" Issei said.

 **Explosion!**

""Huh?"" both the twins questioned.

Issei jumped up and slapped one of them on the arm the other one on the butt. Making small red magic circles at those areas.

"Take this! My special technique!" he said, and then he snapped his fingers.

 **Dress break!**

Making their clothes explode.

""No!"" the two of them screamed covering up their private area.

Issei let out a laughter. "How was that? I kept imagining myself blasting away the girls' clothes. Yes, I kept imagining it for a long time and used all of my magical talent to make girls naked! This is my special technique, Dress Break!"

"You beast!" One of the twins yelled.

"Your enemy of women!" The second one yelled.

"It's all thanks to you, Asia!" Issei said while tears ran down his face.

"I'm disappointed in you." Koneko said in disgust.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Well he is at least creative." Itachi said while sweat dropping.

" _Itachi, Koneko, Issei, how's the situation?"_ Rias asked through the link.

"We're fine buchou. Actually, it's pretty nice here." Issei said eyeing Koneko. Making her grunt.

" _That's good. Akeno is ready to make her move now. Please continue with the plan."_

They ran out.

"They're running, the match hasn't been decided yet!" Xuelan called out to the trio that was existing the gym.

A magic circle formed in the sky above the gym releasing a lightning strike on it making it explode.

" _ **Riser, two pawns and a rook retired!"**_

"A-Amazing." Issei muttered.

Akeno was flying above with her shrine maid outfit on, and she was blushing and licking her fingers in excitement.

"Akeno-senpai is well known as the Priestess of Thunder. I heard that those who know her are aware of her alias and immense powers." Koneko said.

"Well let's go meet up with Kiba-san at the track field." Itachi said.

"Right!" Issei replied. "Let's go Koneko-chan."

"Don't touch me."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to use it on a teammate!" Issei assured.

"Still, it's a terrible technique." Koneko replied.

"You wasted your talent." Itachi said.

"Wait Koneko-chan!" Just as Issei was about to run up to Koneko an explosion appeared where she stood. Making Issei fall back. "Koneko-chan!"

"Koneko!" Itachi yelled seeing Koneko taking the full blast of the explosion.

They both ran up to her.

Itachi looked up and saw Riser's queen.

"Take." She said.

"Damn it!" Issei yelled looking at Riser's queen with anger.

"I'm sorry." Koneko muttered.

"Koneko-chan!"

"I wish I could have been more of help to buchou." She then disappeared in a blue light.

"Koneko." Itachi muttered.

" _ **Rias, rook retired."**_

"Relax Issei-san." Itachi said to the shaking Issei.

"Relax, relax! What about Koneko-chan! She's-"

"She's not dead, she was taken to the outside world for treatment. You need to stay calm."

"But-"

"Calm down boys, you can't win against us anyway." Riser's queen said.

"Ara,ara." Akeno came in between Riser's queen and Itachi and Issei.

"Akeno-san!" Issei said.

"Itachi-san, Issei-kun, I'll deal with her, so hurry along. You don't need to worry. I will avenge Koneko-chan with all my might."

"She's got this let's go." Itachi said to Issei.

"Yes!"

As Itachi and Issei headed towards the track field.

" _ **Riser, three pawns retired."**_

"Must have been Kiba-san." Itachi said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, guys." Kiba appeared.

"Well done with those pawns Kiba-san." Itachi praised.

"Thank you, Itachi-senpai." Kiba replied back. "I heard about Koneko."

"It was Riser's queen, Akeno-san's dealing with her now." Itachi said.

" _Itachi, Yuuto, Issei, can you hear me?"_ Rias asked through the link.

"Loud and clear." Itachi answered.

" _Asia and I will launch a surprise attack on their main base, so distract as many enemies as possible to buy us time."_

"A surprise attack?" Issei questioned.

" _I have no choice. The plan was to wait for Akeno to recover and destroy each building individually, but that won't work since Riser's already brought out his queen."_

"But, buchou it's way too risky for the king to leave the base!" Kiba warned.

" _The enemy must be thinking the same. That's what I'm going for."_

"Rias, I thought I told you to leave Riser to me." Itachi said.

" _I will just distract him until you arrive."_

"Hm, very well best of luck." Itachi turned to Issei and Kiba. "It's pointless to stay in here, the enemy knows were here."

"What really?" Issei asked and Itachi responded with a nod.

They stood out on the track field. "Come on out we know you're there!" Itachi called the enemy out.

A laughter was heard, and dust was blown at the track field revealing a blond woman in armor. "I'm Riser-sama's knight, Carlamain. You must be out of your mind to use a direct assault. However, I like idiots like you!" She said drawing her sword infused with flames out.

"I'm Rias-sama's knight, Kiba Yuuto. I was looking forward to cross swords with a fellow knight!"

"Well said, Rias Gremory's knight!" they both charged at each other.

"Amazing! Does this mean we don't have anything to do here?" Issei asked looking at Itachi who shrugged his shoulders.

"Not necessarily!" a voice was heard from behind. Being a woman with short light brown hair with three red highlights across she has a plain white mask over the right half of her face. She has a black jacket and matching jeans.

"All Carlamain thinks of all day is swords, swords, and more swords. She seemed upset about sacrificing some pieces too. What an unbelievably girl. And when I finally found a cutie, it turns out his another sword freak. My goodness how unfortunate." The voice of the blond girl with twin tails shaped like drills wearing a pink dress commented. On her side where two twin cat girls one with red eyes and blue hair, and the other one with blue eyes and red hair. On the girl's other side was a black haired girl with a sword on her back.

From their back was another one of Riser's servants. Which was a black haired woman wearing a kimono.

"We're surrounded." Itachi said.

"Yeah."

"But Rias-sama has at least one other good looker in her gang, hey ponytail boy."

"Agh, everyone always focuses on you and Kiba!" Issei said Irritated activating his Boosted Gear.

 **Boost!**

"Oh, excuse me but I'm not fighting." The blond girl said.

"What?!" Issei questioned.

"Isabella." She said referring to the one with the mask.

"I'm Isabella, Riser-sama's rook."

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, Rias-sama's pawn."

"Very well here I come, Rias Gremory's pawn!" She charged at Itachi.

She threw several punches and kicks which Itachi dodged. "So what's the deal with her, why isn't she fighting?" Itachi asked.

"In this game she plays as a bishop, but she is more or less just a spectator!" Isabella said still throwing punches and kicks at Itachi which he still dodged. "She is Miss Ravel Phoenix. Riser-sama's younger sister. It's nothing perverted behind it she is just his subordinate it's just a formality."

"I see, well not that I care." Itachi said as he grabbed her fist without even budging.

"You're not bad." Isabella commented.

"Yeah well, wish I could say the same for you. You have talent don't get me wrong, but you attack blindly."

"What?!"

"You focus too much power in your attacks making them slower and easy to predict, so this is nothing really."

"You dare mock me!" Isabella yelled angrily.

"Issei-san, how are you doing over there?" Itachi asked as Issei was fighting against the two cat girls and the girl with the sword.

"Oh, I'm fine! But why do I have to take on three of them!"

"Don't ask me ask them." Itachi commented.

"Don't ignore me!" Isabella charged at Itachi, but Itachi stepped to the side grabbed her wrist kneed her in the gut and karate chopped her in the neck. Making her fall unconscious before disappearing in a blue light.

" _ **Riser's rook retired."**_

"No way Isabella!" Ravel said shocked.

Itachi appeared between the twin cats, and delivered a kick to the blue haired one in the gut, and his elbow in the gut of the red haired one, they both fell to the ground.

" _ **Two of Riser's pawn's retired."**_

"His fast, he took out both Ni and Li." Ravel was stunned.

Itachi turned to the roof of a building seeing Rias and Asia facing Riser.

"Take this my lovely Rias-" Just as Riser was about to finish, Itachi appeared delivering a punch to his face.

"I will be your opponent!" Itachi declared.

"W-Why you cocky pawn!"

" _ **Riser's bishop and two knight's retired."**_

Itachi turned to see Issei using transfer on Kiba's sword birth taking out Riser's servants. "Hm, now that's teamwork."

Then an explosion was heard.

" **Rias's queen retired."**

"A-Akeno!?" Rias questioned shocked.

"Akeno-san was.." Asia mutterd.

"How?" Itachi muttered to himself.

"Looks like you lost your much-boasted right-hand woman." Riser commented with a confident smirk.

"I still have Itachi, Yuuto and Issei."

"You wish."

"What do you mean, wish?" Itachi asked.

"Kiba!" Issei yelled from the track field. Itachi turned to them seeing Kiba covered in some purple smoke.

" _ **Rias's knight retired."**_

Itachi saw it was the work of Riser's queen. He turned to Riser. "How come she has no injuries?"

"She used something called phoenix tear, it recovers all damage although were only allowed to use it twice in a game."

"I'm here buchou!" Issei yelled having climbed out the window on the roof.

"Issei-san!" Asia said in joy.

"Issei-san." Itachi said.

"Yeah?"

"You take the queen, I will take Riser you can use that now." Itachi said giving a smile to Issei.

Issei grinned from ear to ear. "Right! Let's go Boosted Gear!"

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

 **Balance breaker!**

Issei was now covered in a red dragon armor. "Let's go!" He charged at Riser's queen at full speed. And elbowed her in the gut.

 **X**

He threw her in the air delivering an uppercut to her jaw. She stooped in midair making many magic circles around Issei, which exploded but Issei flew out of the smoke unharmed delivering a punch to her face.

 **IX**

"I will not lose I'm Riser-sama's queen-" She got a flying kick from Issei in her face. Issei flew above her and delivered a sledgehammer blow.

 **VIII**

She grunted in pain and made a defensive barrier around her. Issei crashed at the barrier breaking through much to Yubelluna's horror.

 **VII**

Issei delivered multiple blows to her sending her to the ground.

 **VI**

"This is for Koneko-chan!" Issei yelled punching her in the gut making her cough up slavia.

 **V**

"This is for Akeno-san!" Issei yelled again this time delivering a roundhouse kick to her face.

 **IV**

"This is for Kiba!" Issei yelled throwing her to the ground, making a small crater where she fell.

 **III**

"N-No I can't fail Riser-sama!" She sent several magic circles at Issei, double of last time making a more powerful explosion. The smoke covered the air, making Yubelluna smile thinking she won.

 **II**

Her eyes widened when she heard that count as Issei flew out of the smoke with a red orb in his hand.

 **I**

"This is for messing with us!"

 **Dragon Shoot!**

A red beam came from Issei's hand, hitting Yubelluna.

"Forgive-m-me-R-Riser-sama." She said before disappearing in a blue light.

Issei's armor disappeared. "That felt great! It's all up to you now, Itachi-senpai!"

" _ **Riser's queen retired."**_

"N-No way even Yubelluna!" Ravel said in horror.

"Hn, no matter that boy has used up all his powers anyway now there is no way for you to beat me." Riser smirked.

"I hate to burst your bubble but, I'm way stronger than Issei." Itachi said with a small smile.

"What?!"

"In fact I your magic will have no effect on me." Itachi mocked Riser.

Riser made a fire ball in his hand. "We'll see about that!" he threw the ball at Itachi, but he didn't budge.

"Itachi, get out of the way!" Rias yelled in fear.

Itachi started to inhale, then the fire ball hit him making an explosion of flames.

"Itachi!" Rias screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Heh, so much for him." Riser smirked.

"As expected of my brother. W-Wait why wasn't it announced!?" Ravel asked.

"Your flames taste like over fried chicken." Itachi's voice was heard from the flames. Everyone starred in shock as Itachi was eating in Riser's flame.

"I-Itachi?" Rias questioned having no idea what happened.

"H-How did you do that!?" Riser yelled demanding answers.

"I'm a dragon slayer, that's how." Itachi answered.

"What?!" Riser questioned.

"When I was four, I was found by a dragon he took me in and became my father. He thought me an ancient magic art called dragon slayer magic." Itachi explained.

"You expect me to believe that crap!" Riser starred at itachi in anger.

"Ever heard of The Blaze Meteor Dragon King Tannin, cause that's my father." Itachi said while looking at the now shocked Riser.

"T-Tannin! No way! But how can you eat my flames!?" Riser asked.

"Dragon slayers get more magic power by absorbing their element, and my element like Tannin is fire!" Itachi flew up to Riser with his fist infused with flames.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Iron fist!**

Itachi delivered a punch right at Riser's face.

"And since you can't use anything but fire magic, your only hope is to beat me with your bare hands." Itachi commented

"Y-You, damn low-class devi-"

SLICE

Itachi was now behind Riser holding kunai knife. And Riser's arm was still attached but hanging there like a piece of dead meat while blood gushed out of his arm.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHhhhh!" Riser screamed in pain and severed his own arm himself, and regenerating it back. "DAMN YOU!"

"It's your own fault for letting your guard down." Itachi said while putting the kunai back into the holster.

"I WILL END YOU!" Riser yelled in anger while charging at Itachi who just blocked every blow. Riser flew up in the air making an even larger fire ball.

"I told you that won't work."

"SHUT UP!" Riser threw the ball, only to see Itachi absorb it and then inhaled his breath.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Roar!**

The wave of flames hit Riser making him scream in pain. When the smoke cleared it revealed an angry Riser with burn marks on his body slowly healing.

"I advise you to give up Riser!"

"I am the mighty Riser Phoenix I possess the most power fullest flame in all of the underworld, I will never lose to you!" Riser threw down the largest fire ball he could make.

Itachi turned his eyes into eternal mangekyou sharingan, and blood ran down his eye.

 **Amaterasu!**

Riser's flames suddenly got covered with black flames that burned Riser's flames away, when it hit Riser he grunted in pain as half his body was burning.

"W-What is this flame?!" Riser questioned.

Itachi then deactivated the flames revealing that Riser's torso had been burned away as well as his right leg.

Riser regenerated his missing body parts. "How, how can such a power full flame exsist?!" Itachi gave Riser a cold stare. "I will not lose to you!" Riser flew at him with his fist infused with flames.

"Just give up!"

"NEVER!"

'Hm, maybe I should use Kakashi's technique that should break his spirit.' Itachi thought.

Itachi vanished just when Riser hit the ground with his fist.

Itachi appeared behind him with his fingers formed into the tiger sign. "Take this!"

 **Secret jutsu: One thousand years of death!**

Itachi then shoved something up Riser's behind, making him fly up to the sky like a rocket while his eyes looked like they were going to pop out and he holding his hands on his butt.

Rias looked at the scene while snickering a little bit and thinking. 'What kind of technique was that, looked like he just shoved something up Riser's butt.'

Ravel had a blush on her face and was embarrassed.

Riser had tears coming out of his eyes while he had an angry expression. "WHAT KIND OF TECHNIQUE WAS THAT!?"

"Something, someone I know taught me." Itachi replied with his usual face.

"I will kill you!"

"Last chance Riser give up!" Itachi warned

"No way, RIAS'S BELONGS TO M-" Riser got punched in the face by Itachi, Itachi then delivered a kick in Riser's gut sending him flying into a wall. Riser struggled to get up, when he looked up he saw Itachi standing there with a blue orb in his hand that soon got infused with flames, and he was giving Riser the coldest glare making Riser feel fear. "W-Wait, this marriage is important to keep future generation of pureblooded devils! A low class like you can't-"

"You're a fool, no every pureblooded devil that thinks like you is a fool. Here's a fact for you, with the number of pureblooded devil's left the blood is bound to be tainted! In fact, the future of the entire devil race lays in the hands of the reincarnated once!" Itachi said and walked towards Riser.

"N-No, you can't!"

"And I would rather give my life then let Rias marry someone who only wants her for her body and the power of her family name! In my eyes she is Rias first and Gremory second!"

"Who-Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, the son of Tannin, Rias's pawn, and Rias's childhood friend!"

"S-Stop!"

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Rasengan!**

Itachi slammed the rasengan right in Riser's gut sending him flying through the building.

Raiser got up but to see Itachi standing right in front of him, with his eyes turning red with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center. In Riser's eyes Itachi's appearance changed into a purple dragon with long golden horns looking down on him, then it bites his head off.

In everyone else's view Riser suddenly started to scream in pain and horror."AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh…!"

"Don't hurt my brother!" Ravel yelled throwing a fire ball which Itachi just ate.

"Hm, your flames taste sweet." Itachi commented. Making Ravel get a blush.

" _ **Riser Phoenix has lost the winner is Rias Gremory!"**_

"Itachi!" Rias yelled with Issei and Asia behind her.

"Hey Rias, I told you I would- Mmph" Before Itachi could finish Rias kissed him.

Asia covered her mouth while blushing, and Issei was crying out of jealousy.

"R-Rias?" Itachi asked with a small trace of a pink blush on his cheeks.

"That, was my first kiss. It's very important for girls in Japan right?" Rias asked with a small blush

"U-Um, I guess? Itachi muttered while Rias hugged him.

 **Next day Kuoh Acadamy**

"Attention class, we have a new transfer student joining us today." Michael said standing in front of his class which was the same class Rias and Akeno went to. "Come on in." __

A man with long raven black hair tied into a ponytail, with black eyes and tear lines under them, wearing the average male Kuoh Acadamy uniform. "I'm Uchiha Itachi, it's nice to meet you."

"Kyaa, his so handsome!" One of the girls in the classroom screamed.

"A new prince, we are so lucky!" another one sceamed.

"Oh, great another pretty boy." Some of the boys grunted.

"Seeing him standing so close to Michael-sensei makes my imagination run wild!" Another girl screamed making Itachi and Michael pale.

"T-Take your seat next to miss Gremory. Uchiha-san." Michael muttered still pale from that last comment.

"I-I will sensei." Itachi went and sat next to Rias and gave her a smile.

 **The orc**

"Well then let's officially welcome Itachi into the Occult Research Club!" Rias cheered while popping confetti.

"Guess I officially have to call you Itachi-senpai." Issei said with a grin

"Guess so."

Akeno and Michael then brought in a cake. "Well then let's get this welcome party started!" Akeno cheered.

"By the way Itachi." Rias said.

"Yes?" Itachi asked.

"Onii-sama, got you a gift."

"What gift?"

 **In town**

The orc was standing in front of a house, that happened to be the house next to Issei.

"What is this?" Itachi asked.

"Onii-sama bought you a house."

"U-Um why is it next to mine?" Issei asked.

"I meant it was best for my servants to live in a close area." Rias said.

"Why is there so much stuff outside." Itachi asked referring to the stable of boxes outside the entrance to the house, two stables actually one large on the right, and one with just three boxes on the left "Why is one stable bigger than the other?"

"The one on the right is my things, and the one on the left is all your things, I was surprised that you had so little actually." Rias said.

"Why is your stuff here?" Itachi asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm moving in with you of course!" Rias said and hugged Itachi's arm.

"Of course you are." Itachi said. 'Good bye peace and quiet.' He thought.

 **And I'm going to stop there**

 **I finished it in a day, my eyes hurt a little, but I finished!**

 **The next chapter will be out in maybe two weeks from now, the only reason I finished two chapters this week is because I have had a one-week vacation from school so I had a lot of time to get inspiration.**

 **I may have rushed some of the fights between Riser's servants but hey I did the best I could in a day's work.**

 **Here are some suggestions I have gotten from you in the harem list**

 **Issei: Asia(main), Irina, Xenovia(Someone suggested her for Itachi as well, I will have to think about it.)**

 **Itachi: Rias(main), Koneko, Sona, Serafall, Kuroka, Ravel, Rossweisse, Xenovia(As I said earlier I will have to think about it.)**

 **Read and Review**

 **-Later**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school dxd or Naruto only my OC.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: He he, it would be amusing. LOL.**

 **Yo: I said I was considering which one to give Xenovia too, the reason she is on both Itachi and Issei's list is because I haven't decided on it yet.**

 **Badgunz: I personally consider all reviews important guest or not it's just nice to get feedback, and I will consider your request, I will consider all request's I get. But honestly I haven't decided a hundred present on who's going to be in Itachi or Issei's harem the only sure options are the main ones.**

 **Chapter 10: Holy Swords**

The bright light of the sun shined through Itachi's bedroom window, Itachi opened his eyes feeling that something wasn't right. He could feel something soft and warm pushing up against his back, he turned his head to the side seeing two huge things up in his face that had a pink dot in the center, he saw the trail of crimson red hair running down on them. 'Well, back to the old days huh?' Itachi thought while looking up at Rias's sleeping face. 'She would always do this, sneak into my room undress every piece of clothing and push my head into her breast while using me as a body pillow. The only difference now is that her boobs are much bigger now.' Itachi tried to get out of Rias's hold without waking her up, as he was about to get up two hands reached up to his head and dragged him back down.

"Were do you think your going?" Rias asked with a smile.

"mmmmggghhhhh!" Itachi muffled then pushed himself out, and then trying to catch his breath. "To make breakfast I didn't want to wake you." Itachi said still trying to catch his breath. "But never mind that, why are you in my bed?"

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

"You disappeared for seven years, and I felt lonely." Rias responded with a pout.

"You really like to play the disappeared card don't you?" Itachi asked while narrowing his eyes.

"It's a good excuse isn't it." Rias said with a smirk.

"Yeah, an excuse for you trying to get into my pants."

"I would say and excuse for cuddling, I wouldn't do those things unless you asked me." Rias said while getting up.

"Don't hold your breath." Itachi said getting of the bed. "I will go and make breakfast."

"Oh no you don't!"

"Why not."

"Because with you it always has to be perfect when it comes to food. Well everything actually." 'Now that I think about it, it might come in handy in the future.' Rias thought with lusting eyes. Rias got out of bed put her panties on, and had Itachi hook her bra up. "I will make breakfast, you just go and take a shower."

Itachi sighed in defeat. 'That's one battle I will never win.' Itachi thought with a small smile. "Fine."

"Oh, and one more thing. We are going to have the club meeting at Issei's after school, the old school building is having an annual spring cleaning."

"Does Issei know?"

"I asked him yesterday and he was fine with it." Rias said while putting a certain book in her bag while Itachi was walking to the bathroom.

After Itachi was done taking a shower and changing into his school uniform, he walked downstairs and saw that Rias had set breakfast on the table, and that she was already sitting there waiting for him, after they had finished eating Rias went to take a shower, and once she was finished changing they headed off to school.

"By the way, why do we have the meeting at Issei's place and not ours?" Itachi asked.

"Well, we are not finished unpacking yet so I thought it would be better at Issei's." Rias answered.

'It's only your stuff we haven't finished unpacking.' Itachi thought when he suddenly remembered something. "Rias, you haven't by any chance gotten the photo album tou-san said he was going to send?" Itachi asked.

"Um, nope I have not." Rias said averting Itachi's gaze.

"That sounds very suspicious to me?" Itachi said narrowing his eyes at Rias.

"I-I'm sure it will arrive sooner or later." Rias said while sweating a little.

"Huh, whatever." Itachi sighed.

As they approached school ground people started talking.

"Kyyyyaaaaaa! It's Itachi-sama and Rias-sama!" One of the girls screamed.

"T-They walked to school together are they dating?" One of the boys asked.

"Oh great, Rias-senpai has been taken by a pretty boy!" One of the boys complained in jealousy.

"No! This will ruin my idea of Itachi-senpai and Michael-sensei!" One of the girls complained.

Itachi paled at that last comment, he looked at Rias who didn't seem to care about the comments.

 **Time skip**

Everyone from the club was at Issei's house, minus Michael. To have their club meeting. Issei's parents were shocked at first when they found out that these people were friends with their son. Everyone had now gathered in Issei's room for the meeting.

"Well then, let's begin our regular meeting." Rias started. "This month's contract numbers are: Akeno eleven."

"Yes." Akeno replied.

"Koneko ten."

"Yes." Koneko replied.

"Yuuto eight."

"Yep." Kiba replied.

"Asia three."

"Yes."

"That's greet Asia-san." Kiba complimented.

"Ara ara, good job." Akeno complimented.

"That's pretty good for a newbie." Koneko complimented.

"Oh, thank you very much!" Asia happily thanked.

"Issei…zero"

"I am disgraced." Issei said while rubbing the back of his head.

"If you don't work hard and get contracts, you'll never become a high-ranking devil." Rias said.

"I know. I will aim for first place next month!" Issei declared.

"And as for Itachi." Rias said while sipping some tea. "Twenty."

"WHHHHHHAAAAATTTT!" Issei yelled. "But his only been back for two days!"

"I am ashamed that I couldn't do more." Itachi said.

"I hate you so much now!" Issei angrily said while pointing at Itachi, making everyone in the room besides Itachi and Issei to let out a chuckle.

"Sorry for intruding." Issei's mother said as she entered with a bowl with some cookies making Itachi's eyes sparkle duo to his love for sweets.

"Oh, I'm sorry mother!" Asia nervously replied, she seems to have gotten a habit of calling her that.

"Don't worry about it you're having your club meeting right?" She said as Itachi reached out for one of the cookies making Rias slap his hand. "Oh right, I brought something good…" She said while holding up some photo albums.

"What!?" Issei questioned.

"Hm, photo album…?" Itachi thought as he remembered his conversation with Rias about Tannin delivering his photo album.

Issei's mother showed everyone the photo albums as Issei got more embarrassed and complained.

"She seems like a great mom." Kiba commented.

"What part does!?"

"It must be nice to have a family." Kiba said.

"That reminds me, Kiba, about your family…" Issei didn't get to finish as something caught Kiba's interest in one of the albums.

"Hey, Issei-kun, about this picture.."

Issei leaned over to see the picture, which was with a younger him and another kid with chestnut hair and purple eyes playing video games and in the background was a sword. "Oh, that kid lived in the same neighborhood. We used to play together a lot. They had to move overseas because of the parent's work. What was the kid's name again? I think it was…"

"Hey Issei-kun."

"Huh."

"Do you remember this sword?" Kiba asked. Which caught Itachi's Interest.

"Naw, I mean, this was when I was a kid."

"I guess things like this happen, too." Kiba muttered. "To see it in such an unexpected place…"

"What are you talking about?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "This is a holy sword."

"Holy sword?" Issei questioned.

"It's nothing." Kiba said closing the album giving it to Issei with his usual smile. "Thanks, Issei-kun."

"And this picture is…" Issei's mom was about to show Asia another picture.

"Mom! Please leave we have an important club meeting!" Issei pleaded in embarrassment.

"Oh alright, were did I go wrong raising this ungrateful perverted child." She said as she left the room.

"Don't say such things about your own son!"

Rias looked at Itachi who was munching on a cookie, and then looked at her bag and gained a grin. "Issei." She said gaining his attention. "You don't have to suffer alone, Itachi can suffer with you." She said bringing out an album from her bag.

"What's that?" Issei asked.

"My photo album, I knew you took it!" Itachi said.

Rias playfully stuck out her tongue. And opened the book. The first picture was of a four year old Itachi eating a dango stick with sparkles in his eyes.

"Ara ara, Itachi-san sure has a sweet tooth." Akeno commented.

Rias stared at the photos with a happy smile while blushing and muttering. "A tiny Itachi, a tiny Itachi, a tiny Itachi."

They then saw a picture of Itachi doing shuriken training hitting every mark.

"You were already playing ninja as a child, Itachi-senpai." Issei said with a smirk.

"My parents were actually shinobi." Itachi replied.

"Buchou, give me that photo album, there are bound to be some embarrassing photo's." Issei said going through every page not finding a single embarrassing photo. It was mostly of Itachi training or eating or fighting some creatures and beating them. "Why isn't there a single embarrassing photo of you!"

"I grew up fast." Itachi responded. "Besides it's usually the mother that takes embarrassing photos and Tannin didn't have a wife."

Rias snatched the album back and went to the last page, which had a picture of a little Itachi sleeping in Tannin's hand.

"Is that a picture of your dragon's hand?" Issei asked.

"Yes."

Rias then began to chuckle darkly, bringing out a second photo album.

"What's that?" Itachi asked.

"It's a photo album my mother made for Tannin so he could see you growing up when you lived with us. I made a copy for myself."

"Oh, no." Itachi muttered.

Rias opened the photo album, the first picture was of a young Itachi who had bandages around the top of his head, and around his broken arm, as he was spoon feed by a younger Rias.

"What's with the bandages?" Issei asked.

"Itachi saved me from a stray devil and ended up getting injured." Rias said in a depressing tone. And went on to another page that had a picture of Graifya holding a stick of dango high up in the air while a young Itachi was trying to jump up to get it with his arms stretched out. "I personally took this picture, as he was trying to get the dango he kept saying. Mine, mine, mine."

"Itachi-senpai has an addiction to sweets." Koneko said.

'Like your one to talk.' Itachi thought.

"This picture however…" Rias said while referring to the most embarrassing photo of Itachi. Which was a photo of a little Itachi wearing a pair of cat ears, cat tail, and paw gloves, he was standing in a nyaa pose with an annoyed expression.

Issei let out a laugh, while everyone was looking at the photo chuckled. And Rias and Koneko blushed and got a little nosebleed.

"Dude, what happened in that picture?" Issei asked while still laughing.

Itachi had a small blush on his face and he had an annoyed expression. "I-I lost a bet." Itachi muttered.

"He and I made a bet were the winner could tell the loser to do anything." Rias said.

"What was the bet?" Issei asked.

"That I could do better than him in one school subject, and I did beat him."

"What subject?"

"Home ed. He used to long on focusing on making the food perfect that he ran out of time."

"How was I supposed to know that it counted as a subject." Itachi muttered with his head down in shame. While everyone chuckled.

"Oh, come on you looked cute." Rias said trying to cheer him up.

"Most embarrassing day of my life, I lost in something like a bet and to Rias none the less." Itachi said making everyone fall on their backs.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Rias yelled while grabbing Itachi by the collar.

Everyone else chuckled nervously while thinking. 'That's what he was embarrassed about.'

 **Time skip**

The orc was standing outside of an abandoned factory.

"Inside that factory?" Issei asked.

"There's no mistaken it. It's the smell of a stray devil." Koneko commented.

"We've been given orders to subdue it before the night is over." Akeno said.

"It means it's that dangerous of a being. We'll be at a disadvantage if we fight inside." Rias said. "Asia you-" Rias looked around and didn't see Itachi. "Um, did any of you saw were Itachi went?"

"Um, no." Issei answered.

When suddenly a large bug spider like beast came crashing out of the roof's window landing on the ground, when footsteps were heard coming from the building and out of the door exited Itachi.

" **M-Monster. A red eyed monster."** The stray devil muttered. When it saw Itachi coming closer it tried to kill Kiba who wasn't paying attention.

"Yuuto!" Rias screamed.

As the stray devil was about to strike Kiba Itachi kicked the stray devil away from the group.

Itachi changed his eyes into eternal mangekyou sharingan, and had blood drip out from his right eye.

 **Amaterasu**

The stray devil then screamed in agony as it got burned with black flames and turned into dust.

"Wow." Issei said in amazement.

"Yeah." Asia replied.

SLAP!

Everyone turned their attention to Rias slapping Kiba. "Did that wake you up? If it weren't for Itachi you would have been dead."

"I'm sorry." Kiba replied.

"What's the matter? It's not like you." Rias asked in concern.

"I'm just having an off day. I'll excuse myself for today." Kiba said and walked away.

"Yuuto.."

Issei ran after Kiba and Itachi followed.

"Kiba! What's wrong? You really are strange today, treating Buchou like that." Issei said.

"It has nothing to do with you." Kiba said in a dark tone.

"I'm worried about you!"

"Worried? Who's worrying about whom?" Kiba asked. "Devils are originally selfish beings."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I do think I was wrong today. Later."

"Wait! If there is something you're worrying about, talk to me about it! We're friends aren't we!" Issei said.

"Friends, huh? Issei, you're very passionate. But I remembered something basic." Kiba replied.

"Something basic?"

"My reason for living…that is the reason I'm fighting."

"You're fighting for buchou aren't you?" Issei asked.

"That's not it. I'm living for revenge."

"Revenge?"

"To destroy the Holy Sword, Excalibur. That is my reason for living.

"I thought it was something like that." Itachi said.

"Itachi-senpai?" Issei questioned.

"Issei-san, go back to the others, I will talk to Kiba." Issei went back to the others.

"What do you want, Itachi-senpai?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba. I'm only going to say this once. Give up on revenge."

"What!?"

"I have seen plenty of people like you who search for revenge, it only leads them down a path of darkness." Itachi lectured.

Kiba gritted his teeth. "I'm prepared for that."

"I'm not going to get in your way, but I am going to say this. There are people here that cares about you." Itachi said as he walked back to the others.

Rias told everyone that Kiba was the only survivor of a Holy sword project and that the others were killed, she also explained how a holy sword can destroy a devil instantly and how just one cut could be fatal.

 **Next morning**

"Well, back to this again." Itachi said to himself having a naked Rias sleeping on top of him. Just like yesterday Itachi woke up to find a naked Rias in his bed. Itachi then heard a scream coming from his neighbor Issei's house. "Guess Asia followed Rias's example."

"Good morning Itachi." Rias said having woken up from the scream.

"Did you manipulate that innocent nun's mind?" Itachi asked.

"What kind of devil would I be if I didn't." Rias answered with her usual smile. "Oh, I better go prepare breakfast or else were going to be late." Rias said putting her cloths on in a rush moving on downstairs to the kitchen.

Itachi let out a little chuckle. 'For a devil she sure is worried about her school work. Well that's Rias for you can be serious in one moment then unserious the next.' Itachi thought. "Well better go get ready myself."

 **Time skip Michael pov**

Michael was on the school rooftop staring up in the sky. 'How many years has it been since that night, seventy, sixty-nine.' Michael thought when an image of a young little girl with short black hair, red eyes, wearing a black shirt with a red ribbon and a black skirt with black leggings, and she had a big happy smile on her face. In Michael's mind he could hear the little girl laugh and saying. _"Come on onii-chan! Hurry up!"_ Michael clenched his fist so hard that blood started dripping from his hand, and on his cheek ran a tear drop from his right eye. "Ino." He muttered.

Suddenly a small magic circle appeared in front of him, showing him a hologram of and old man wearing a black suit, he had short grey hair and a mustache, his eyes were blue. "Sir, the ceremony has been prepared, all that is missing is your presence."

"Thank you James, I will be there right away." Michael said before teleporting himself with a magic circle.

 **The old school building Itachi pov**

"They cleaned it up really nicely." Itachi said while looking at the clean floor.

"Oh, it's so shiny!" Asia said.

"Y-Yeah, it looks great shiny!" Issei replied. While looking up Asia's skirt through the reflection of the floor.

"Oh." Asia said.

"Oh, what is it?" Issei asked.

"What was that room in the back?" Asia asked looking at a door with yellow tapes over it saying KEEP OUT.

"That room does look suspicious." Itachi said.

"Oh, that place has always been closed. It's called the Forbidden Room." Issei replied.

"That room, has a tone of magic power around it." Itachi stated.

 **The Occult Research Club (orc)**

"The schoolyard has gotten a lot cleaner, so it's like we're getting a fresh start." Rias said sitting on the couch in the club room.

"Oh, where's Kiba?" Issei asked.

"And Michael-sensei, he's usually here?" Itachi asked.

"It seems Yuuto-senpai is taking the day off from school." Koneko replied.

"And as for Michael-sensei, he had some personal business. He wouldn't tell me what though." Rias replied.

"Then does Kiba's absent, have something to do with yesterday?" Itachi asked.

Rias looked down, not responding.

"Buchou, please tell us what Kiba has to do with does holy sword." Issei said.

"I told you about how Yuuto was a survivor of the Holy Sword Project, right?" Rias said.

"Yes."

"Besides Yuuto, there were a number of others who were being raised to use Excalibur. Right now, there are seven holy swords with the name Excalibur. Pieces of the original Excalibur were scattered in a war long ago. The church gathered the pieces and used alchemy to make the seven new swords." Rias explained.

"So Kiba is supposed to be able to use those swords?" Issei questioned.

"None of those being trained were able to adapt to Excalibur. The project ended in failure. And those in charge of the project decided to dispose of Yuuto and the other test subjects." Rias said.

"In other words killing them." Itachi said making Issei and Asia gasp in shock.

"But a child was able to run away alone while near death, and swore to get revenge. I wanted to let him use his passion in a meaningful way as a devil." Rias said.

"So that's why you made Kiba a devil…" Issei said, then remembering how Kiba reacted to that picture. "That's why when he looked at that picture…"

Rias sighed, and turned to them with a smile. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

The door then opened and in came Akeno. "Ara ara, it looks like everyone's here."

"Akeno, you're late." Rias said.

"It's because I brought some guests."

"Please excuse us." Sona said entering with the vice-president Tsubaki.

"The student council president and vice-president?" Issei questioned.

"They said they had something urgent to discuss with our buchou." Akeno replied.

"Yes. Rias, will you come with me to my house right now?" Sona asked. "No one will be able to intrude there."

"It sounds like a very complicated situation." Rias said.

"Yes, very."

Rias gave a serious concerned look.

 **Time skip**

"What in the world happened?" Issei questioned. "The student council president seemed strange, too." Issei, Itachi, Asia and Koneko were heading on home after Rias and Akeno went with Sona and Tsubaki.

"Who knows?" Asia questioned.

"Whatever it is I think it's trouble." Itachi said.

"What do you think Koneko-chan?" Issei asked.

"I don't know. There is something wrong with what buchou is doing. However…I'm more worried about Yuuto-senpai." Koneko said.

"Yeah, same here." Issei said. "I feel like we should help him somehow, not because were of the same household, but because we're friends."

"Yes." Koneko replied.

"I have seen many people go down the path of vengeance before, it never ends well for them." Itachi said when an image of Sasuke came to mind. "In the end they will walk to far in the darkness, I don't want Kiba to go through with that."

"Itachi-senpai, how do you know so much about revenge?" Issei asked.

Itachi remained silent for a while. "Before Tannin found me, I was a child soldier." Itachi said, it wasn't a lie he was a child of war in the third shinobi world war, but it wasn't the full truth either.

Issei and Asia gasped in shock, while Koneko gained a shocked expression. "Does buchou know?" Koneko asked.

"Yes, she, her parents and brother, and Tannin are the only ones that knows. Well maybe Michael-sensei as well, because of that he is a trusted friend of Rias's parents and Lord Lucifer." Itachi replied. "Rias, was just as shocked as you guys when I told her."

"Itachi-senpai." Koneko muttered.

"It's fine Koneko, don't worry about it." Itachi said with a smile and petted the little white haired girls head. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Koneko replied.

"See ya Koneko-chan!" Issei said.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Asia replied.

Itachi, Issei and Asia had arrived in their neighborhood, when suddenly a cold felling went down their spine.

"F-For some reason, I just got chills…" Asia said.

"Yeah, I felt it to." Issei replied.

"Feels like it's coming from your house." Itachi said.

"MOM!" Issei yelled running to the house with Asia and Itachi behind him. Issei entered the door. "Mom!"

"That's right…" Issei's mother's voice was heard as well as a laughter of joy. "And then this is when he ripped his swimming trunks at the pool."

"Mom.."

"Oh, Issei welcome home." Issei's mother was sitting in a chair talking to two girls wearing white cloaks that sat across from her on the couch. One of the girls had long chestnut hair tied into pigtails and purple eyes. The other girl had chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side, and she had dark yellow eyes that had a large covered sword next to her. "What's wrong? Why are you making that face?" Issei's mother asked. "Oh, I see that you have brought our neighbor Itachi-san over."

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Issei-kun?" The chestnut haired girl said. "Oh, don't you remember? It's me!"

"U-Um."

"Look, it's this girl here, Shido Irina-chan." Issei's mother said showing Issei the picture Kiba asked about.

"What? Huh? But…" Issei questioned.

"At the time, she looked like a boy, but now she's become so ladylike that I couldn't tell who she was at first."

"What? I always thought she really was a boy!"

"That's so rude!" Issei's mom scolded.

"Ah, wait that's…" Issei nervously tried to defend himself.

"It can't be helped. I acted really boyish back then." Irina said.

"Uh…sorry…"

"But it seems a lot has happened to both of us in the time we've spent apart. You really never know what will happen when you're reunited!"

 **Time skip**

When Rias suddenly came she, Itachi, Issei and Asia went to Itachi's house, where Rias hugged them. "I'm glad you're safe!" Since Itachi was in the middle of the three he ended up having Rias's breast squeezed up on his chest making Issei a little jealous. "I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention. I was prepared for the worst when I came back. I'm really glad you guys are okay. I'm going to take better care of you from now on."

"I can take care of myself." Itachi said.

"Itachi, don't try to do everything on your own." Rias said. Using some words Itachi once told her when they were children.

Itachi gave a small smile. "Understood, Rias."

Issei then told Rias what happened how does two girls were only talking to his mother, and that they seemed to know that him, Asia and Itachi were devils. Rias then told them that does two girls will be meeting them at the club room after school tomorrow.

 **Orc next day**

"Thank you for agreeing to speak to us." The blue haired girl from yesterday said. "My name is Xenovia."

"I'm Shido Irina."

"I wonder why followers of God would want to meet with a devil." Rias said.

"Of the six swords with known whereabouts the church still has three of them, but three of them were stolen by fallen angels." Irina said.

"Stolen?" Issei questioned.

"The ones we have are the ones that are left…" Xenovia said. "The Holy Sword of Destruction, Excalibur Destruction…" Xenovia held her sword that was covered up.

"And the one I have here, the Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimic!" Irina said referring to the white ribbon around her arm.

"Well, what would you like us to do?" Rias asked.

"The problem at hand is between the fallen angels and us." Xenovia said. "We don't need devils in this town to intervene."

"Is that an accusation?" Rias asked. "Are you saying that we'll side with the fallen angels and do something about the holy swords?"

"For a devil, a holy sword is a detestable thing. Don't your interests match up with the fallen angels'?" Xenovia boldly stated. Making Rias's eyes glow red with anger. Itachi smiled a little at Rias's reaction.

'They have done it now.' Itachi thought.

"If that's true, then we will completely annihilate you even if you are the great devil king's little sister." Xenovia threatened.

"If you know me that well already, then let me tell you this: There is no way I'd ever join with the fallen angels. I would never do anything to besmirch the name of the House of Gremory or the Great Devil."

"It's enough just to hear that. I was just relaying the thoughts of those at headquarters. I didn't think the little sister of the Great Devil would be so stupid." Xenovia said.

"Then you also understand that I will not aid your side, either?" Rias said.

"Of course. I'm fine if you promise not to intervene with anything that happens in this town."

"Understood."

"I'm sorry for taking up your time."

"Since you're here would you like some tea?" Rias asked.

"No thanks, I'm not here to make friends with devils. I'll take my leave then." Xenovia said and began walking, but then Asia caught her attention. "I thought it was possible when we visited Hyoudou Issei's house…"

"huh?" Irina questioned.

"Are you Asia Aregento?" Xenovia asked.

"Oh, uh yes…" The blonde nun replied.

"I didn't think I would meet a witch in a place like this." Xenovia said making Asia gasp in shock.

"Oh, you're the former saint who became a witch? I had heard that you'd been banished because you could heal devils, but I didn't know you'd become a devil."

"U-Um, I…" Asia muttered.

"Asia." Issei said.

"But for someone who had been called a saint to be a devil…There's no saving a rotten egg." Xenovia said making Issei angry.

"You…Stop acting like idiots!" Issei said about to charge when he was stopped by Koneko and Itachi.

"Calm down Issei." Itachi said.

"Do you still believe in our God?" Xenovia asked Asia.

"Xenovia, she's become a devil." Irina said to her partner.

"No, there are those who remain pious even in the midst of their betrayal. She seems like one of those."

"Oh, really? Hey Asia-chan, do you believe in God? Even after becoming a devil?"

"I-I just can't give it up." Asia said releasing some tears. "Because I had always believed in God."

"Then you should let yourself be executed by us right now." Xenovia said. "Even if you are sinful, our God will reach out his hand in forgiveness. At least let yourself be convicted by my hand, under God."

"Hey!" Issei was about to charge again but was stopped by Itachi.

"Do you mind stopping there, if you're going to keep looking down at my servant like that?" Rias said.

"I wasn't trying to look down on her. As a believer, it's natural to feel pity." Xenovia said Issei then rushed between Asia and Xenovia.

"You called Asia a witch, right?" Issei asked.

"At the very least, she is someone who could be called a witch now."

"Stop messing around! You're the ones who put her up on a pedestal as a saint! Asia…was always alone!" Issei said as tears stared to form in his eyes.

"Oh, Issei-san." Asia said.

"A saint can live with the love of God alone. If she wanted love and friendship, then she didn't have what it takes to be a saint anyway." Xenovia said.

"What the hell is faith and God? If you can't understand Asia's kindness, you're an idiot!"

"What are you to Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked.

"I'm her friend! Her family! Her companion! If you raise a hand against Asia. I'll fight all of you!"

"Oh, is that a challenge to the whole church? You talk big for a mere devil." Xenovia said taking her sword, but was stopped when she felt something grab a hold of her wrist. She turned around to see Itachi.

"Take on one of us, and you take on all of us." Itachi said, while tightening his grip.

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Itachi, I 'am Rias Gremory's pawn. Also the son of the Blaze Meteor Dragon King Tannin." Itachi introduced himself. "May I give you one piece of advice?"

"What?"

"Don't judge a person before you get to know them." Itachi said, letting go of her wrist.

Xenovia looked at him in amazement with a tiny little blush on her cheeks.

"I will take you on." Kiba's voice was heard as he entered the room.

"Who are you then?" Xenovia asked.

"I'm your senpai."

They went outside to have a match. Issei and Kiba would fight against Xenovia and Irina. "Well then let's begin." Xenovia said as they both threw away their cloaks revealing battle suits, which consisted of a black skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extended to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps.

"Is this okay? Fighting with people from the church without permission…" Akeno said.

"This is just an informal bout." Rias said.

"In other words if no one dies it's fine." Itachi said.

"If the higher-ups found out, we'd all be in trouble!" Irina said turning her ribbon into a katana sword.

"Let's have fun…without killing each other." Xenovia said unwrapping her sword. Kiba let out a laugh. "Your laughing?" Xenovia asked.

"Yeah, because the thing I wanted to destroy more than anything appeared before my eyes." Kiba said using Sword Birth to have multiple swords pop out of the ground.

"Sword Birth? I remember now. There was a test subject in the Holy Sword Project who escaped disposal." Xenovia said.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun!" Irina said with stars in her eyes.

"W-What is it?"

"I can't believe a boy from my past became a devil! Cruel fate is teasing me. I thought I would learn to use a holy sword, move far away, and become helpful. Oh, this is also a trail from God! But if I can overcome this, I will be another step closer to ture faith."

"This girl's completely obsessed with herself…"

"Now, Issei-kun. I'll judge your sins with my Excalibur! A-men!" She charged at Issei and Issei activated his boosted gear.

 **Boost!**

 **Underworld Michael pov**

Michael was standing in front of an alter looking down on a picture. In the picture was Michael, his little sister Ino, a man with short black spiky hair, red eyes, wearing a black suit with a white shirt. And of a woman with long black hair, red eyes, wearing a black dress that gave a view of her large cleavage. Standing in front of the Big Ben in London.

Michael had a few tears running down his cheeks. "Ino, mom, dad…I miss you."

 **And I'm stopping here.**

 **So now we are at the Holy Sword arc, and Kiba and Issei are about to face off against Xenovia and Irina. I know I said I was going to post this chapter in two-weeks. But I got a lot of free time and got bored, so I started on this chapter and finished it before I knew it.**

 **I said I had something planned for my OC Michael, and now I gave you a small taste of it.**

 **As for the harem thing I still haven't decided on who to give to whom. I'm still considering the options I have gotten from you guys, and with my own choices.**

 **Anyway leave a review if you have a question, suggestion, or a comment.**

 **-Later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school dxd or Naruto only my OC**

 **PersonaQeminod1: I have actually considered to bring some other characters from Naruto in the story, just not sure on who.**

 **pfft: First of all, I never claimed to own Fairy Tail in the first place I claimed only to own my OC, secondly I use Google translate when I feel it to be needed but I sometimes I just forget to go over and correct my spelling, and thirdly Itachi never forgot Naruto, and finally the other thing is called plot twist.**

 **Si Muka Jahat: Michael may be a name from the bible but it's still an average name and I have seen a few story's where a devil was named Michael.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the suggestion.**

 **Kshail: We already talked about your reviews through PM, but if you have a few more comments or questions or suggestions I will gladly accept it and talk about it.**

 **Bonus: The dango trail**

"Rias I'm home!" Itachi called out as he entered the house. "Are you home?!" Itachi noticed a dango stick on a plate laying on the floor, Itachi had sparkles in his eyes. He picked it up and ate it, he then noticed a trail of them going up the staircase.

He gained more sparkles in his eyes, he continued to eat the trail of dango until he reached his bedroom. He looked around and saw that the room was dark and that there were candles lit. he then saw Rias sitting naked in his bed giving him a seductive look. "C-o-m-e o-n." she said in a teasing voice. Itachi stared at her with a blank face before slowly steeping out of the door and slowly closing it.

 **Chapter 11: Destroy Excalibur!**

 **Boost!**

Issei charged at Irina, Irina dodged by jumping up lifting her blade to slice him.

"Issei watch out!" Asia said concerned.

Issei jumped back dodging Irina's Excalibur, but had a piece of his clothing sliced off. "This isn't just a friendly match, you're coming at me seriously!"

"Oh, I have to kill my old friend in my hometown! What a cruel fate!" She said in a playful tone.

"Issei, avoid direct attacks!" Rias said.

"Y-Yes buchou!"

 **Boost!**

"Why doesn't Issei-san use balance breaker?" Asia asked.

"He simply doesn't want to." Itachi commented.

"Eh?"

"True he would win easily if he used it, but he doesn't want to hurt Irina." Itachi explained.

"True they are childhood friends after all." Rias said.

"I think it's more like he doesn't want to harm a pretty girl." Itachi commented, making everyone sweatdrop.

"The Red Dragon Emperor's Dragon Hand?" Xenovia said. "With Asia Aregento's Twilight Healing and your Sword Birth, you've got a lot of the pagan sacred treasures." Xenovia commented ready to start her fight with Kiba.

"My power also comes from the resentment of my fallen comrades…The ones killed who died with regrets!" Kiba said grabbing one of his swords charging at Xenovia. Every slice Kiba delivered with his sword Xenovia blocked with her Excalibur. "With this power, I will destroy the Excaliburs with their wielders!"

"Just being touched by a holy sword causes a devil a lot of damage." Rias commented watching the fight.

"They're at a big disadvantage." Akeno commented.

"Yuuto can manage with his speed, but Issei…" Rias said watching as Issei blocked one of Irina's attacks with his gauntlet. "He doesn't seem to need the power of a holy sword over there."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Itachi said making them look at him.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Like I said before Issei has no desire to harm his childhood friend, and that means he will only dodge or block the attacks, until he sees an opening and uses his dress break move in order to making her surrender. But that will be his downfall, he doesn't count with the fact that at some point he will let his guard down and get sliced from the Excalibur, which will result in his defeat. As for Kiba, he is to blinded by his rage and attacks wildly giving several openings for someone as calm as Xenovia to exploit." Itachi said.

"Really?" Rias asked.

"Yes, in fact Xenovia is only toying with Kiba now." Itachi said. "All because of his desire for revenge. Personally, I think it's the dumbest reason for revenge I have ever heard." Itachi said muttering that last part in a low tone.

"Now that it's come to this, I just have to do it. I won't be comfortable if I don't! I won't be able to live with myself if I don't!" Issei said.

 **Boost!**

Issei then gained a perverted smile making Koneko look at him in disgust.

"W-What is with that lecherous face?" Irina questioned.

"Please be careful. Issei-senpai can blow away any woman's clothes by touching them." Koneko warned the church girl.

"Their clothes?!" Irina questioned in shock.

"Koneko-chan, why are you giving away what'll happen to the enemy?" Issei asked.

"You're an enemy to all women." Koneko bluntly answered.

"That hurt."

"You're such a terrible guy, Issei-kun! It's not enough that you've become a devil, but your heart is also filled with wickedness." Irina said wiping a few fake tears from her eyes, then looked up with stars in her eyes. "Oh God, please don't forgive this sinful pervert!"

"You're the worst." Koneko commented making Asia and Itachi chuckle nervously.

As the battle between Kiba and Xenovia continued, Kiba put his sword down and grabbed two others. "Burn! And then freeze!" Making the red sword burst into flames and the other one let out a cold breeze. Kiba then violently slashed at Xenovia.

"Your being naïve!" Xenovia said delivering an attack from her Excalibur destroying Kiba's swords. She then span the sword over her head and stabbing it through the ground making the ground shake, and making a huge crater. "The Holy Sword of Destruction, Excalibur Destruction…It's name is not just for show!

"Even after being split into seven, it still has this much destructive power." Kiba muttered to himself. "Then there's going to be a lot of carnage to destroy all seven swords."

"Kiba, you…" Issei muttered.

"Aw, Xenovia, why'd you have to destroy the ground suddenly?" Irina said dusting herself off. "Now then, it's about time to decide things." She said then brought her sword up ready to slice Issei.

 **Boost!**

"Now!"

 **Explosion!**

Issei was letting out a green aura. "Dress Break!" He then charged at Irina with a perverted face, but she dodged to the side. "Not yet!" Issei charged again.

"No!" Irina squealed. Issei charged again and she dodged again. "Stop!" And Issei kept charging and she kept dodging. "Stop it!"

"Issei-kun's movements have gotten more flexible and quick." Akeno said.

"It's just his perverted spirit." Koneko commented.

"Seems like his at his best when stripping a girl is involved." Itachi said with a blank face.

"What is this?!" Irina said as she ran away from Issei.

Issei got in front of her and had a perverted smile on his face while his fingers were moving like crazy. "Don't underestimate my pervertedness!" Issei said jumping at her, but she ducked making Issei fly over her and touched Koneko and Asia instead making small red magic circles on them he then feel to the ground and accidently flicked his fingers making their clothes explode reviling their naked body's. Asia squealed in embarrassment. Issei gained a nose bleed. Then clapping his hands together bowing his head down. "Thank you very much! All right, this is…!" Just as he was about to finish Koneko delivered an uppercut punch at Issei sending him flying.

"Big pervert." Koneko said in disgust.

Rias looked at Itachi, who was looking at Asia and Koneko. (With no perverted intensions, however this was unknown to Rias.)" Itachi then looked at Rias with a questioning look while Rias looked upset, and then….

"Ow it hurts Rias! It hurts!" Itachi said as Rias was pinching his cheek.

"Baka Itachi." Rias said with a pout, making Akeno chuckle.

Irina was poking Issei who was face down at the ground, with a stick. "You know, I think this is divine punishment. So you should seal away this kind of obscene move. Okay?"

"…."

"…."

"N…"

"Huh?"

"No…" Issei said pushing himself back up. "I've put all of my devil power into this. This was my decision after thinking hard about whether to go with this or with x-ray vision. More… I'll blow away more girls' clothes. And then. Then. I will fight until the day I can rend clothes just by looking at them!" Issei declared.

Irina looked at him with a creeped-out expression. "I can't believe he was able to fight this hard just for that."

"Sex is power! Sex is justice!" Issei declared charging at Irina again who jumped back ran up to Issei and sliced her sword at him.

"It seems I underestimated you a little. Your movements were good. However…" Irina said with a small smile of victory. As Issei feel to the ground.

"Issei-san!" Asia said.

"What is this?!" Issei asked. As he saw a cut mark on his gut that was letting out a dark smoke.

"It was just a scratch." Asia said shocked.

"The power of a holy sword." Itachi muttered while rubbing his cheek.

"Damn… This cut."

 **Reset!**

The gauntlet said and Issei feel to the ground struggling to get back up. "It's no good. I feel weak…" Issei muttered as his Sacred Gear vanished.

"So this is his limit." Itachi commented.

"It's over." Irina said turning her katana back into a ribbon around her arm.

"It can't be helped. Shido Irina. I acknowledge your win." Rias said.

"Told you." Itachi said.

Back with Kiba and Xenovia, Kiba made one of his swords grow larger. "Let's see which destructive power is better. That holy sword, or my devil sword." Kiba said then charged.

"Too bad." Xenovia said and ducked from Kiba's attack slamming her Excaliburs handle into his gut making him cough up blood and fall to the ground. "Your only weapons are the different swords and your speed. Not only do you lack the power to use a large sword, but you're also sealing away the speed that you're so proud of. I can't believe you didn't realize even that."

"Wait." Kiba said.

"You should fight me when you're more rational next time, senpai." She said in a mocking tone, before turning her eyes towards Itachi, and lifting her blade towards him. "You fight me."

"I beg your pardon?" Itachi asked.

"I want to see how strong you are. The son of a dragon."

"Itachi?" Rias said looking at her beloved.

"Very well then." Itachi walked up to Kiba lifting him up and taking him to Asia who had gotten a new academy uniform from Akeno, for healing, then walking up to Xenovia. "Your move."

Xenovia sliced her Excalibur at Itachi, who blocked the blow with a kunai, but the clash sent him flying back a bit. Itachi went into a stance when his kunai broke in half. Xenovia charged at him swinging her sword at him, but Itachi just simply dodged every blow.

Itachi made a few hand signs.

 **Fire style: Fire ball jutsu**

Itachi said spitting out a huge ball of fire.

As the ball of fire got closer to Xenovia, she sliced her blade upwards cutting the fire ball in half. Itachi then came behind her delivering a kick to her back. Itachi took out a few kunai's and threw them around Xenovia, who looked confused. But then noticing a piece of paper on each of the knifes that was burning, before they suddenly exploded.

Xenovia jumped out of the smoke, with dust on her clothes, that was also a little tattered. "What was that?"

"A little something called paper bombs." Itachi replied. Itachi then made another set of hand signs.

 **Water style: Water dragon**

Itachi made a large dragon made of water pop out of the ground that charged at Xenovia, who sliced the water dragon down the middle.

Itachi ran up towards her with lightning flickering around the palm of his hand, he then placed his hand on the ground.

 **Chidori Stream!**

Before Xenovia could react, she was electrocuted by the lightning and thanks to the water around her the lightning was more powerful. She grabbed her Excalibur struggling to get back up, when she looked up she saw Itachi standing in front of her. "I win." He said to Xenovia who bowed her head down in defeat, Itachi reached his hand out to her in order to help her up, she accepted and was pulled back up by Itachi. "Asia." Itachi said.

"Y-Yes."

"Heal her, that last attack was more powerful then I intended."

"R-Right!" Asia said going up to Xenovia and healed her wounds.

Itachi then walked away.

"You have a really powerful servant there, Rias Gremory." Xenovia said.

"He is, isn't he? Although I have never seen him at full power." Rias commented.

"Never?" Irina asked.

"He always tries to finish a fight as fast as possible, so there is no telling how he is when he's really pushed to his limit." Rias replied.

"Interesting." Xenovia commented.

"In fact according to Tannin the dragon that adopted and trained him, he was naturally born to be a fighter, he also said that Itachi was already stronger than most adults when he was only four-years-old." Rias said.

"I see." Xenovia said getting up putting her cloak back on. "Remember your end of the deal now."

"Yes of course. Just out of curiosity, did you ever find out which fallen angel stole the holy swords?" Rias asked.

"The one who actually did it was the leader of the Grigoris, Kokabiel." Xenovia said catching Itachi's interest.

"Um, who are the Grigoris?" Issei asked.

"A group of fallen angels also known as the ones who Watch Over the Children of God." Akeno explained.

"You're taking on a leader class with only the two of you? Are you planning on dying?" Rias asked.

"If it's to keep the fallen angels from using the holy swords, I'll trade my life to annihilate them." Xenovia said.

"We understand the danger. Someone already died… A priest who came to this town to check things out ahead of time.

"The one who did it was… Freed Sellzen." Kiba said.

"Freed?!" Issei questioned as Asia gasped.

"That stray priest, huh?" Itachi said remembering his short encounter with the priest back when he was Crow.

"I happened to be there when he died." Kiba said. "He definitely had a holy sword."

"A stray priest, huh? I see, so that's how it is." Xenovia said.

Kiba stared at the church duo with a cold glare.

"I appreciate the information. But don't involve yourselves further in our affairs." Xenovia said before taking off. "We'll be going then."

"Wait for me, Xenovia!" Irina said. "Well that's how it is. Issei-kun, if you want me to judge you just let me know anytime! Mwah! Amen!" Irina said kissing her cross before leaving.

 **Time skip: the club room**

"Wait a minute, Yuuto." Rias said. "I won't let you leave me. You are a knight of the House of Gremory."

"Buchou, I'm sorry." Kiba said.

"Okay, since no one is going to say it I will. Your reason for revenge is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Itachi said looking at Kiba with a cold glance.

"WHAT!?" Kiba yelled.

"You do realize that your blaming a sword for the death of your friends, right?" Itachi said.

"Yeah so what, it's Excalibur's fault that they died!"

"Listen to yourself, your blaming a mindless object for the death of your friends. If you blamed the ones in charge of the experiment and wanted to kill them I would understand, but instead your blaming an object who doesn't even have a mind of it's own." Itachi went right up to Kiba's face. "Tell me, who's more at fault the sword or the man in charge of the whole thing."

Kiba looked down before rushing out the door.

"Itachi, did you have to be that hard on him?" Rias asked.

"He needs to understand that it's pointless to blame a sword, and instead blame it on the people that put him in that situation in the first place." Itachi said.

"Will he be alright?" Issei asked.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rethink somethings first." Itachi assured.

 **Next day: café**

Issei was sitting outside a café with Itachi. "Issei-san, why did you bring me here?"

"Well there is something I want to talk about with you and Saji."

"Saji? The guy from Sona's peerage?" Itachi asked.

"Yep that's him."

Hyodou-kun, Uchiha-senpai." Saji said having just arraived.

"Sorry for calling you out here." Issei said.

"Don't worry about it. Well what do you want?"

 **After some time explaining the situation**

"A-Are you serious?!" Saji questioned.

"I figured it was something like that." Itachi said.

"Please you guys, it is as I said."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Saji yelled. "The President will punish us just for being involved with Holy Swords… But to destroy them? That would definitely get us killed. Your Rias is strict, but kind. My president is strict and stricter! I absolutely refuse!" Saji said before walking away but was stopped by someone grabbing his shirt. "Huh?"

"I see that you followed us, Koneko." Itachi said looking at the little girl eating an ice cream.

"You are helping as well, Itachi-senpai." Koneko said.

"Well I admit destroying Excalibur will be a huge win for us devil's. But then again it might make the angels react differently." Itachi said, then looked at Koneko who was looking at him with pleading eyes. "Huh, guess I have no choice. What's the plan?"

"I was thinking we cooperate with those two from the church." Issei said

"The church?" Koneko asked still holding on to Saji making sure he doesn't escape.

"Well they did say that they would rather see Excalibur destroyed than having it being in the hands of a fallen angel." Itachi said.

"Yeah."

"Even if they have to destroy them, they want to recover the swords." Koneko said.

"Indeed, but I can't say I agree that we help Kiba accomplish this." Itachi said.

"Why the hell not!?" Issei asked.

"Trust me, if he destroys those swords he will realize that it wouldn't be enough to satisfy his vengeance. He might go after the people behind the project, or he will come after the entire church." Itachi explained. "Once you get the taste of vengeance, you need more. Do you want that to happen with Kiba?"

"No, but we have to do something."

"Why do you think I said all those things to him yesterday."

"Eh?"

"If he goes after the real culprit, he will gain his revenge and everything will be alright." Itachi said.

"But you just said that…"

"I said when he understands Excalibur isn't to blame, he might go after the culprit or the entire church. But by saying those words to him he will go after the culprit most likely, if he had gone after the church it could have started a new war between the factions."

"Wow, you really think of everything." Issei said.

"Itachi-senpai is very intelligent." Koneko commented.

"I still want to go home!" Saji said.

"What are you guys up to?" A familiar voice was heard making the gang turn around to see the source.

"Michael-sensei!?" Issei questioned.

"What are you up to dumbass?"

"N-Nothing!"

"We are going to destroy Excalibur want to tag along?" Itachi said.

"EH!" Issei yelled.

"Excalibur?" Michael questioned. "Why?"

"It's about Kiba, he wants revenge against it so we want to help him." Issei explained.

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Where is Kiba now?"

"We don't know, his been really distant towards the group."

"Oh, really?" Michael said seeming a little angry. "Fine I will tag along."

"Really!?" Issei asked with hope.

"Yeah, besides I want to have a little chat with Kiba." Michael said. "Now where too?"

"First we have to find those two from the church."

"The church?" Michael turned towards Itachi. "Explain?"

"Excalibur was stolen by a fallen angel leader named Kokabiel, and the church sent two people who wield the Excalibur to recover what was stolen, as for why we are searching for them Issei-san means it's a good idea to team up with them." Itachi explained.

"I see. Follow me then."

"Why?" Issei asked.

"Shadow Demons have an ability to sense holy objects, and if those two have an Excalibur each it shouldn't be too hard to find them."

 **Time skip**

"We've been looking forever, there is no way we will find them in such a large city!" Saji complained.

"Found them." Michael said looking at two girls in white robes begging for money.

"Um, blessings on the wandering sheep…" Xenovia said.

"We are pitiful compared to you O Lord. Have mercy on us…" Irina said.

"They are totally standing out." Issei said.

"Yeah." Koneko said.

"Hn." Itachi muttered.

"They look like idiots." Michael commented.

Itachi walked up to them. "Hey."

They both turned their heads towards him. ""You!"" They both said.

Itachi brought out his wallet. "You guys hungry?"

They looked at him with stars in their eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes."

 **Café**

Itachi, Michael, Issei, Koneko, Saji sat and watched as the church duo ate like there was no tomorrow.

"Delicious! Irina, the food in this country is delicious!" Xenovia said.

"This, this! The standard fare at a diner is my soul food!" Irina said.

"It's amazing to watch them eat." Saji said.

"I guess they were really hungry." Issei commented.

"My wallet." Itachi said looking at his poor wallet that was basically empty.

After they were done eating they gained a strange expression. "What just happened?" Xenovia said in shame. "Even if it's to build faith, the world must be ending to be saved by a devil."

"We've sold our souls to the devil." Irina said while sitting in a praying position. "Lord, please have mercy on these kind devils."

Issei, Koneko and Saji grabbed their heads in pain, while Itachi and Michael twitched their eyes in pain.

"We don't need God's blessings!" Issei said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just did it out of habit." Irina said.

"Well? Why did you contact us?" Xenovia asked.

"We want to destroy Excalibur." Issei replied.

"What?"

After some time explaining.

"I understand the situation. I don't mind letting you guys take care of one sword." Xenovia said.

"Wait aminute Xenovia!" Irina said

"Really?" Issei asked.

"I thought you'd refuse us in a heartbeat." Saji muttered.

"The other side even has the leader of the fallen angels, Kokabiel, with them. Honestly, it will be difficult for us to recover all three swords on our own." Xenovia said to her partner.

"I understand that but…" Irina said.

"Our chances of going home unharmed are about 30 percent."

"We came knowing that even that was a generous estimate."

"That's right. We were sent by the higher ups fully prepared to sacrifice ourselves from the beginning." Xenovia replied.

"That is a believer's dream, isn't it?" Irina asked.

"That warmonger has really done it this time." Michael said.

"You know Kokabiel?" Xenovia asked. "Who are you anyway?"

"I have encountered Kokabiel many times during the war, never killed him though I always just beat him into the ground. Since he wasn't worth my time I spared him. As for who I 'am, your higher ups must have told you about me. After all I' am a triple S-class ranked target for the church, names Michael Shadow."

"The last of the Shadow Demon tribe?!" Xenovia said grabbing her blade and aiming for Michael's face, however Michael used his arm to block the blade.

"My Shadow Demonic genes makes me immune to weak holy objects. If it was the original Excalibur my arm would have been cut off, however a fragment like that can barely put a dent in me." Michael said. "Look I'm not your enemy now am I, in fact if the next meeting with one of our friends goes well I will assist you in taking that warmonger down, for good."

Xenovia put her blade back. "Very well then."

 **Time skip: Park**

"I see. But honestly it's regrettable that an Excalibur user would approve of their destruction." Kiba said.

"You're one to talk. Didn't you leave the House of Gremory?" Xenovia said making Kiba look at her in anger. "We can consider you a stray and execute you here if you want."

Kiba grabbed a sword ready to draw it out. "There's that way of thinking, too."

"Wait, don't fight before we come up with a cooperative strategy!" Issei said going in between them.

"I can understand why you would resent the Holy Sword Project. That incident is viewed with great repugnance even among us. That's why the person responsible for it was branded as a heretic and excommunicated." Xenovia said.

"Valper Galilei. The man called the Archbishop of Annihilation." Irina said.

"Valper…" Kiba muttered, thinking about what Itachi said. "That man… was responsible for…"

"I told you among his tools was a stray priest, right?" Xenovia said.

"Freed, huh?" Issei said.

"It's not uncommon for there to be collusion among those banned from the church. There's a high possibility that Valper is involved in the events this time." Xenovia said.

"After hearing that, there's no reason for me not to cooperate with you." Kiba replied.

"Then it's been decided, right?" Irina asked.

"We'll return the favor for the food someday. The son of the Blaze Meteor Dragon King Uchiha Itachi." Xenovia said before leaving with Irina.

"Well that went great." Issei said.

"It's not great!" Saji commented. "Not only could we have been killed, but we could've started a war with the church!"

"Guys." Kiba said. "You don't have to be involved in this. This is my own personal revenge. I can't involve you guys…"

"We're family, aren't we? Friends? Am I wrong?" Issei asked.

"You're not wrong, but…"

"How can I let a precious friend turn into a stray? It's not just me… Buchou will be sad, too! Is that okay with you?"

"Rias buchou. That's right. I met her because of the Holy Sword Project." Kiba said with a sad look.

Kiba then told the story of the Holy Sword Project, how they were not even treated as humans, how they hoped that they would be the ones to serve God, how they prayed to God, how they slowly died one by one, and when the experiment was announced a failure how they disposed of every one, and how he was saved by his friends. He told them that he ran through the woods and was found by Rias.

After hearing the story Saji cried a river of tears. "Kiba, I had no idea you had such a tragic past! In that case I don't care about The President's punishment! Hyoudou I'll help you with all my strength!" Saji said grabbing Issei's hands.

"O-Oh relly? Th-Thanks…"

"I will also help." Koneko said pulling on Kiba's sleeve while holding Itachi with her other hand.

"Koneko-chan.."

"I will be sad if you aren't here Yuuto-senpai."

"I guess I've lost. If even you say so… There is no way I can do anything rash on my own, can I?" Kiba said.

Koneko elbowed Itachi in the gut, telling him to help as well.

Itachi sighed. "I may not agree with your idea of revenge, but you are a comrade so you can count on me."

"Itachi-senpai, Y-You were right. I blamed an object when I should have blamed the ones behind the project, however I'm still going to destroy Excalibur with the strength of my fallen comrads." Kiba said.

Hn, well I guess that's fine." Itachi said.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Michael asked in a dark tone.

"Michael-sensei?"

"I get it you experienced pain, however that's no excuse for acting like you're the only one that has experienced it!" Michael said grabbing Kiba by the collar. "You think you're the only one that has experienced pain! Well let me give you a news flash buddy, there are people out there who have experienced a pain far greater than yours, people who loses their entire families in war! The fact that you ignored your friends just because you felt sorry for yourself makes me sick, let me tell you this Akeno, Koneko, Itachi have all experienced their own pain, and here you are acting like you're the only one!"

Michael-sensei! That's enough!" Issei said trying to pull Michael away from Kiba, but Michael just pushed him aside.

"Even I have experienced pain, so don't come to me and act like you're the only one!"

"I'm sorry Michael-sensei, your right I have been selfish and I apologies for it." Kiba said with a sad smile.

Michael let go of Kiba. "Whatever, count me out of your plan." Michael said while vanishing in a magic circle.

"What's up with him?" Issei asked.

"According to the history archive in the underworld, the anniversary of the Shadow Demon massacre was just yesterday." Itachi said.

"Wait seriously?" Issei asked.

"Yes. Yesterday was the day Michael-sensei lost his family." Itachi said.

"So he was angry at Kiba because…?"

"Because I didn't consider the rest of you, because I didn't consider the pain you guys have experienced, because I didn't consider the pain that people are experiencing throughout the world. And unlike me he considers other people's pain other than his own." Kiba said.

"He just needs to cool off for a while, I think he will come back and help us when his done that." Itachi said. "Well, are you going to let us help you or not?"

"Please everyone let me accept your help." Kiba said bowing his head down.

 **Time skip**

Itachi, Issei, Kiba and Saji was in the abandon church with Xenovia and Irina. Issei looked around the church where they faced off against Raynare in the past, while dressing themselves up as priests. "I will do anything to achieve my goal." Kiba said.

"It's not efficient to move as a group. Let's split into two groups." Xenovia said.

"Then we'll take the east part of town." Itachi said.

"Then we will look around the west part of town." Xenovia said. "If you see anything call Irina's cell phone." Xenovia said as Koneko walked into the room.

"Got it." Issei said.

"Um, Hyoudou Issei. There's something I forgot to tell you." Xenovia said.

"What?"

"The white dragon has awakened." Xenovia said, mentioning Issei's destined rival.

 **Time skip**

Itachi, Issei, Kiba, Koneko and Saji was standing in front of the building were Issei saw his first stray devil.

"Someone's here." Itachi whispered.

"Yeah." Kiba said.

"What is this bad feeling I've got?" Issei asked.

"Above." Koneko said.

The figure of Freed Selzen jumped down in attack mode with his Excalibur ready to strike. "Yahoo!" he said charging with his Excalibur, but Kiba blocked it with his own sword.

 **Clink!**

Freed took a backflip standing now on the building. "Thanks for earlier!"

"The stray priest!" Issei said.

"It's those kids and that midge…" As Freed was about to referee to Koneko but stopped as Koneko sent him a deadly glare. "I mean small-framed young lady. Man, I thought I could have some fun priest hunting tonight, too, but it turned out to be a bunch of devil scum cosplaying. Slurp!" Freed said as he licked his blade.

"Please be careful. That sword is…" Koneko was about to warn the group.

"Yeah, it feels the same as the one Irina had. It's an Excalibur." Issei said activating his boosted gear. And removing his priest cloak as well as the rest of the group.

 **Boost!**

"Oh my, five on one? It's hard being so popular!" Freed said in sarcastic joyful voice.

"Don't misunderstand. I'm your only opponent." Kiba said.

"Oh?"

"Kiba!" Issei screamed. As Kiba jumped up to Freed and charging him.

"No matter how many devil scum come, it won't be enough for this cute little Excalibur." Freed said jumping away from Kiba's attack and went into offence. "I've got this!" Kiba blocked Freed's strike. "This is the Holy Sword of Heavenly Flashes… Called Excalibur Rapidly by others! But I call it the Super Fast Sword!"

Freed jumped away at the speed of light, as Kiba did the same clashing their blades at high speed.

"It's moving as fast as Kiba." Issei commented. "With that, it's only natural that it can seal away a knight's speed."

"This is pretty bad." Koneko said taking her cellphone out.

"Hey, wait! I'll take care of all you onlookers too!" Freed said.

"What are you talking about!" Issei said.

 **Boost!**

"Damn it! If I could stop Freed somehow, I could transfer power to Kiba!"

"Hyoudou, you just need to stop Freed, right?" Saji asked. "Line!" Saji said releasing a light of purple energy from his hand. When the light died down Saji had a black gauntlet around his arm that resembled a dragon's head. "Now! Go, Line!" Saji said shooting a blue line out of the gauntlet binding Freed's leg dragging him down.

"Sacred Gear." Itachi muttered.

"This is my Sacred Gear. Absorption Line!"

"What, you have a Sacred Gear, too?!" Issei questioned.

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"Go!" Saji said pulling his arm back trying to drag Freed down.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Freed said trying to cut the line of but to no avail. "This sacred treasure is a dragon-type, too?"

"That's a dragon too?" Issei asked.

 **Boost!**

Issei was lifted up by Koneko and thrown towards Kiba.

 **Boost!**

"Issei-kun?!" Kiba questioned.

"Kiba!" Issei said flying over Kiba touching Kiba on the shoulder releasing some green energy.

 **Transfer!**

"I'll use this gratefully!" Kiba said.

"What?!" Freed questioned.

"Let's go!" Kiba said.

"Damn it! Why won't this come off!" Freed yelled trying to cut of the line around his leg.

 **Sword Birth!**

Multiple swords pooped out around Freed, as they got closer Freed desperately tried to cut every sword put they just kept popping out.

"Sword Birth, huh?" A new voice was heard.

"Who's there?!" Kiba asked.

An old man stepped out from the building wearing a white robe with a gold cross on the center. "A Sacred Gear that can exhibit invincible power based on the user's ability. Freed, your use of holy swords is still not adequate, huh?"

"Oh, Old Man Valper!" Freed said.

"What?!" Kiba asked in an angry tone.

"Then this guy must be the one Xenovia was talking about…!" Issei said.

"The mastermind behind the Holy Sword Project Valper Galilei." Itachi said.

"Valper Galilei!" Kiba said with venom in his voice.

"The one and only."

"That's what you say, old man… But this lizard scum's tongue keeps getting in the way!" Freed said referring to the blue line around his leg.

"Put all the elements flowing in your body into the sword blade." Valper said.

"Put all the elements… into the blade, huh?" Freed said making the blade glow in a golden glow.

"Be careful! This is bad!" Issei warned.

Freed cut the blade clean through the line freeing himself. "I see. By using the holy elements effectively, I can power up even more. Then…" Freed turned towards Kiba. "Why don't I have you all become prey for my sword! Die!" Itachi jumped in blocking the blade strike with a kunai infused with flames. "Who the heck are you!?"

"I told you once before. How about you pick a fight with someone that actually will fight back." Itachi said. Making Freed remember the hooded man that stooped him from slicing Asia when he first met Issei.

"Y-You are that hooded guy. I wondered where you went, now I can finally see your face, your just another pretty boy like prince charming over there. Forget the prince I will kill you instead!" Freed pushed Itachi back delivering several slices which Itachi dodged.

"You truly are weak." Itachi mocked.

"What?"

"You couldn't defeat me in a million years."

"Damn you devil scum!" Freed screamed.

Itachi threw a few shuriken's which Freed blocked with his sword. "That all you got!?"

Itachi then pulled in a few strings bringing the shuriken into Freed's leg's and arms.

"Ow! That hurts!" Freed yelled.

"How's that punk."

"Damn you to hell!" Freed screamed pulling the shuriken's out from his legs as blood spurted out.

"You know I'm a devil, right? Hell, is like home to me." Itachi said in a mocking tone.

Freed charged at Itachi but was blocked by Xenovia.

"Xenovia. Good of you to finally join us." Itachi said.

"Yoohoo!" Irina said entering the scene.

"Shido Irina-chan?" Saji said.

"Hi! You guys contacted me, so we dashed over."

"Why?"

"Because that's what we had arranged." Koneko said holding up her phone.

"Traitors Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei, I judge you in God's name!" Xenovia said

"Don't bring up that revolting name in front of me, you bitch!" Freed said as Xenovia kept pushing him back, and Kiba jumping above them aiming for Freed. Freed and Xenovia jumped back.

"Freed." Valper said. "Your job was to get rid of those people from the church who had snuck in. But there are two here with holy swords. You can't win, let's pull back."

"Roger Dodger! And so, good-bye!" Freed said throwing a light ball on the ground disappearing in a bright light.

"Damn it!"

"After them Irina!" Xenovia said running with Kiba and Irina shortly following behind them.

"Wait up Kiba!" Issei said. "Man, what is up with everyone?"

"Oh my, how troublesome you all are." A voice was heard making Itachi freeze.

"R-Rias." Itachi said.

"President!" Saji screamed in surprise seeing Sona, Rias, Akeno and Tsubaki.

"Buchou!"

"Just what is the meaning of this, Itachi?" Rias asked.

Itachi instantly pointed at Issei. "It was all Issei's idea."

"I-Itachi-senpai?!"

"I'll have your explanation… Saji." Sona said.

 **Time skip**

Everyone was now inside the building. With Rias sitting on a table with Akeno standing next to her. And Itachi and Issei on their knees in front of them and Koneko bowing her head down. While Sona and Tsubaki was standing in front of Saji who was bowing his head down to the ground.

"Even though we said we wouldn't intervene, I want to at least get a grasp of the situation, so we have Akeno and Tsubaki watching the two from the church."

"Saji!" Sona said.

"Y-Yes?"

"You acted too much on your own. You really are a troublesome child." Sona said with an angry look.

"I… I'm sorry, President…!"

"So then Yuuto went after that Valper, right?" Rias asked.

"Yes, with Xenovia and Irina." Itachi replied.

"Yeah, and if anything happens I think they will contact us." Issei said.

"I wonder if he will. His head is filled with revenge. I wonder if he'll have the luxury of calling you." Rias said. "Koneko."

"Yes."

"Why did even you get involved with this?" Rias asked.

"I also don't want Yuuto-senpai to go away." Koneko replied.

Rias sighed. "Well, it's no use crying over spilt milk. It's just that what you guys did might also effect the devil world. Your aware of that, right?"

""Yes."" They replied.

"We're sorry." Issei said.

"Sorry." Koneko said.

"…"

"Itachi-senpai, say your sorry." Issei said.

"If you think she's going to let us get out of here unpunished, then your wrong."

"Huh?"

"Look next to you." Itachi said making Issei turn around to see Saji get spanked by Sona while she's using magic power.

"You need more time to reflect on your actions!" Sona said while spanking him.

"I'm sorry President! Please forgive me!"

"No. You're getting a thousand spankings."

"She's using her powers just to spank him?!" Issei questioned. "That looks painful. Wait is buchou going to do that to us too?"

Rias stood up walking up to Itachi, Issei and Koneko.

"Itachi, Issei, Koneko."

"Y-Yes." Issei said.

"You stupid kids. All you do is making me worry." She said hugging them, and since Itachi was in the middle he got Rias's breast right in his face, making Issei gain a jealous look

"Wait, I get spanked and all they get is a hug!" Saji screamed.

"That's their way, and this is ours!" Sona said

"OW!" Saji screamed as he was spanked.

Issei gained a happy face at the fact that they weren't getting punished but Itachi knew better.

"Now, Itachi, Issei stick out your bottoms." Rias said in a friendly tone.

"What? Buchou, didn't you forgive us…?" Issei desperately questioned.

"Told you so." Itachi muttered.

"I can't do that. A master is responsible for disciplining her servants." Rias said with a smile. "You are both getting a thousand spankings, too."

"A-A Th-Thousand!" Issei screamed, while Itachi had accepted his fate.

"Just do it." Itachi said.

"Now, Itachi, Issei. Your bottoms!" Rias said making a magic circle on each of her hands.

"Please wait, Buchou." Koneko said with her bottom sticking out. "Itachi-senpai and Issei-senpai are not the only ones at fault. So please let me take half the punishment."

"Koneko-chan."

"Koneko."

"All right. Koneko, please stick your bottom out." Rias said. Deactivating the magic circles.

"Yes ma'am."

"Rias, there is no need to punish Koneko nor Issei, just punish me." Itachi said.

"B-But I was the one that came up with the plan." Issei said.

"Move Itachi, Issei."

"Buchou!"

"Very well."

"I-Itachi-senpai!"

"Issei, just do what she says."

"Here I go Koneko." Rias said.

"Yes, buchou." Koneko said.

Rias gently slapped Koneko on the butt making her let out a small moan. "There I'm done." Rias said. "Koneko, it's commendable for you to reflect on your actions. This is your punishment in response to that."

"Thank you very much, buchou." Koneko said.

"As expected from buchou. She's firm, but kind." Issei said with ignorance in his voice.

"Now Itachi, Issei it's your turn next."

"Yes." Issei said unknowing of what was coming.

"Like I said just do it." Itachi said.

"Okay, I'm going to do all the rest now." Rias said making a magic circle on each of her hands.

"The rest!?"

"Koneko took your places for one out of the thousand, so you Issei have 999 lest, while Itachi has one thousand, okay?"

"WHAT?!" Issei screamed.

"So unfair." Itachi muttered.

""OW!""

 **Time skip**

"Ow… My butt just died." Issei cried.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Itachi said surprisingly still walking like nothing happened.

"DID SHE GO EASY ON YOU, OR SOMETHING!" Issei yelled.

"No, I just have a stronger body that's all." Itachi said. "Still stings though."

"Later then Issei, come on Itachi." Rias said.

"Yeah I'm coming."

"Later."

"Welcome back!" Asia said to Issei wearing nothing but an apron.

"Asia those clothes?!"

"Looks like Issei will get a special dinner tonight." Itachi joked. "Right, Rias?" Itachi turned to Rias only that she wasn't there. He went into the kitchen to see Rias wearing nothing but an apron.

"So what do you want to do first, dinner, a bath, or m-a-y-b-e m-e~" Rias said while lifting the lower part of her apron.

"If you hadn't pestered me I might have taken you up on that offer." Itachi said.

"Really?!" Rias asked with hope.

Itachi went up to her.

POKE

Itachi poked her forehead. "Joking."

Rias pouted. "BAKA ITACHI!" and went straight back to cooking.

'So when she teases me it's fine, but when I do it it's wrong?' Itachi thought. 'I swear I will never understand her.'

 **Next day**

After Rias decided to send their familiars to find Kiba and the church duo, and ended up to find a wounded Irina who had her clothes torn almost completely up. They had Sona's queen Tsubaki take her into recovery and ended up encountering Freed who had taken Irina's Excalibur as well as the others that were stolen from the church, and…

Everyone looked up to see a fallen angel with ten wings, pale white skin, red eyes, and pointy ears, long black hair. "Nice to meet you, I suppose? Daughter of the House of Gremory. My name is Kokabiel."

"Good afternoon, leader of the fallen angels who fell. I'am Rias Gremory. Glad to make your acquaintance."

"Your crimson hair is beautiful. You look just like your brother, the Scarlet-haired Devil King Sirzechs. It's so infuriating I want to vomit."

"And? Why did you contact me? It's rare to be able to see a leader up close…"

"I was just thinking of starting with your stronghold, Kuoh Academy, and running wild in this town."

"Our school?"

"If I do that Sirzechs will come out even if he doesn't want to. Right?" Kokabiel said with an evil smirk.

"If you do that, the war between God, the fallen angels, and the devils will break out again." Rias said.

"Michael-sensei was right he is a warmonger." Itachi said.

"Michael? As in Michael Shadow?"

"What of it?" Itachi asked.

"He became a teacher, that means I can finally fight that punk again!" Koakabiel chuckled darkly.

"So let me guess you hoped that if you stole the Excalibur, the angle leader Michael would come after you." Itachi said.

"That's right, however that plan failed, so I guess I will lure out either Sirzechs or Serafall. After the three-way war ended I was so bored. Azazel and Shemhazai were being passive about the next war, too."

"Hey Raynare mentioned those guy's before." Issei said.

"Azazel the Governor of the Fallen Angels." Itachi said.

"That Azazel… not only is he being passive about war. But he's also started collecting these weird things called Sacred Gears, and is completely immersed in his study of them." Kokabiel said.

"You guys not only want the holy swords but you also want Sacred Gears, too?!" Issei questioned in anger.

"Your Boosted Gear could be a useful weapon, but unfortunately, I'm not interested. Azazel might want that though. He is a pretty extreme collector."

"As if I will become a part of his collection!"

"Fallen angels, God, devils… they are only just barely in a state of equilibrium. If that's the case, then I can just start a war with my own hands."

"You're a complete war maniac." Rias commented.

"That's why I'm using you devils this time. Lucifer's little sister, Rias Gremory, and Leviathan's little sister, Sona Sitri. There must be a lot of power hanging over the the school the two of you attend. It'll be a great war zone. Let's have a war sister of the Devil King Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!" Kokabiel launched multiple light spears.

 **Blaze meteor dragon ROAR!**

Itachi spewed out a huge amount of flames that created an explosion when it collided with the light spears. When the smoke cleared both Freed and Kokabiel were gone.

"They're headed for the school." Itachi said.

"We have to stop them!" Issei said.

"We will. No one starts a war on my watch." Itachi said activating his sharingan. "Let's go."

 **END OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **Sorry that it took so long, I got caught up in a lot of school work so I had no time. I will post the next chapter whenever I can.**

 **As for the Harem list, I have made a few decisions**

 **Itachi: Rias(main), Koneko, Xenovia, Gabriel, Kuroka, Ravel.**

 **Those I haven't decided for are: Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse**

 **As for Issei: Asia and Irina**

 **Give me your suggestions in the reviews.**

 **-Later**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD only my OC**

 **PersonaQeminod1: I have planned for Itachi to tell the orc about his background, however when I will do it is something I haven't even figured out yet.**

 **youngdrgn: your welcome**

 **duked: I already PM'd you about it so…. No point in me saying it twice.**

 **Chapter 12: Battle of kuoh academy!**

Sona and her peerage had set up a barrier around the academy to keep anything drastic to affect the outside or damage it.

"Thanks, that helps a lot, Sona." Rias thanked her childhood friend and rival.

"But that's only if conditions remain the same." Sona said, reminding Rias that the barrier could still be broken if anything to dangerous happens.

"That's true." Rias commented.

Tsubaki then appeared from a magic circle.

"Vice president, where's Irina?" Issei asked concerned.

"Her condition is not life threatening, thanks to Aregento-san's treatment." She responded.

"I'm so glad!" Asia said in relief.

"Still the location of Xenovia remains unknown." Itachi commented.

"Where in the world did she go?" Issei questioned.

"Nothing yet from Kiba either." Saji commented.

"We haven't been able to contact him." Itachi replied.

"But I believe that he's safe." Issei assured.

"I'll keep the barrier up, but I might not be able to keep the school from collapsing. As unbearable as that is…" Sona said.

"I won't let that happen." Rias assured.

"Rias, it's not too late to contact your brother even now…" Sona said.

"I don't see you contacting your big sister." Rias replied.

"My family is… Your older brother loves you, doesn't he? Sirzechs would definitely come to help you. That's why…"

"I've already contacted Sirzechs-sama." Akeno said. "And he said his also going to contact Michael-sensei to come and help."

"Akeno, why did you contact him on your own?" Rias asked.

"Rias, I understand that you don't want to be a bother to Sirzechs-sama. But the enemy is a leader-class fallen angel. He is not someone you can take on your own. Let's have the maou help us with this one." Akeno said.

Rias sighed in defeat.

"Thanks for your understanding, buchou. Sirzechs-sama's forces will arrive in about one hour."

"Oh goodness, I just can't win against you. One hour, huh."

"Let me deal with Kokabiel, Rias." Itachi said.

"No way you are not doing this on your own!" Rias replied.

"Rias let's face it, of all of us I'm the only one strong enough to stall him for one hour, even defeat him." Itachi argued.

"You were the one that told me. That if you do things on your own your bound to fail. You said that." Rias said.

"It's too dangerous, please leave it too me." Itachi said.

"I can take care of myself you don't have to worry about me so much. We all can take care of ourselves, there is no need for you to carry all of the burden on your own." Rias assured.

"Hm, guess I can't win against you on this one. But promise me that if it seems to dangerous you will stay back and let me handle it."

"I promise nothing." Rias said with a smile.

"You really are stubborn, you know that?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then."

The orc walked into the school planning a strategy on the way. "Issei, you will be on support." Rias said

"Support?" Issei asked.

"I want you to use your ability to transfer your power to the others to raise their power." Rias explained.

"I see. Roger!"

"Itachi you will fight Kokabiel head on while the rest of us help from the background, to stall time until Issei can use his transfer ability on everyone."

"I understand." Akeno said.

"Yes, buchou." Koneko said.

"Understood." Itachi replied.

"We need to be on the offensive for this battle. We have to get into the school and prevent Kokabiel from releasing his power. Unlike the fight with Raiser, our lives will be at risk this time. But I will not allow us to die. My dear servants, survive so we can go to school together again!" Rias said.

""Yes, ma'am!"" They replied.

 **Promotion queen**

Issei used promotion. "Itachi-senpai, aren't you going to use promotion?" Issei asked.

"I don't think I will need it just yet." Itachi commented.

They stepped outside on the school track field seeing a golden magic circle in the air.

"What in the world is that…?" Asia asked.

"It seems like the four Excaliburs have been made into one. Seems like something he would think of." Kokabiel's voice came from above, everyone looked up to see him sitting on a floating throne.

"Kokabiel!" Rias said.

"Is Sirzechs coming, or is it Serfall? Or maybe that Shadow demon?" Kokabiel asked.

"We're here in their place." Rias said.

Kokabiel made a light spear in his hand, making everyone go around Rias in a defensive form. Kokabiel threw the light spear on the gym hall making it explode into rubble. "Ah well, a little diversion can't hurt." Kokabiel said in a bored tone.

" **Are you scared partner?"** D-draig asked.

"I've never seen such a big spear made of light. It's like it's from a different dimension." Issei replied.

" **Of course it's from a different dimension. We're talking about a man who survived fighting with God and Satan."**

"Can we really beat a guy like that?" Issei asked.

" **When it comes down to it, I'll beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a dragon. But with Itachi over there it doesn't seem to be needed."**

Issei turned towards Itachi, who was releasing so much energy that stones began to levitate from the ground as well as an orange glow appeared around him.

"Since you came all this way, I suppose I'll have you play with my pet." Kokabiel said releasing a wave of light on the ground making a magic circle, that had flames erupt from it revealing a huge three headed dog.

"Cerberus?" Rias said.

"Hades's watchdog huh?" Itachi said.

"The watchdog… of Hades…?" Asia questioned in a frightened tone.

"To bring that to the human world… let's go Akeno, Koneko!" Rias said.

""Yes Buchou!"" They replied.

"Issei use you sacred gear to enhance our power!" Rias said.

"Yes buchou!"

 **Boosted Gear!**

 **Boost!**

Issei activated his boosted gear while Akeno transformed into her shrine maid outfit.

"Asia get back!" Issei said.

"Yes." Asia replied.

Itachi made a hand sign.

 **Shadow clone jutsu!**

Itachi made a hundred clones that jumped Cerberus. Making a blue orb in their hands.

 **Rasengan Mega Barrage!**

The rassengans collided with Cerberus making it howl in pain as it was being pushed down to the ground.

Cerberus spewed out flames which Itachi simply absorbed.

Rias and Akeno attacked it with destruction and lightning magic, while Koneko delivered a kick to one of the heads.

Two more Cerberus's appeared with one of them attacking Asia. Issei jumped in and took her out of harm's way.

 **Boost!**

"If I attack or get attacked the multiplier gets reset… I'll act as bait to draw it's attention. Run away Asia!" Issei said.

"Issei-san!" Asia said as Issei ran towards the dog and leading it away from her. As the beast was about to slice Issei with it's claws Koneko jumped in and punched it in the face.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Please leave this to me." Koneko said.

"But you can't take him on your own!" Issei said.

"I can at least stall for time." Koneko replied.

"Koneko-chan!"

 **Boost!**

"Koneko get back, same goes for the rest of you!" Itachi said making them back away from the beasts.

Blood ran down Itachi's eye as it turned into his enternal mangekyou sharingan.

 **Amaterasu!**

The three Cerberus got lit on fire with black flames. They howled in pain as they were slowly being burned away.

"T-That flame?" Rias said.

One of the dog's head that was not yet covered in flames charged at Itachi, but suddenly it got sliced off as Xenovia jumped in with her Excalibur.

"I've come to provide back up." Xenovia said with a small grin.

"Took you long enough." Itachi replied.

"What is that black flame?" Xenovia asked.

"It's one of my ability's. It's called amaterasu, it's a black flame that will not stop burning until it's caster deactivates it or the target has been burned to ashes, even if you freeze it our put water on it will not stop burning." Itachi explained.

"Did Tannin teach you that?" Rias asked also curious.

"No it's an ability that can only be passed down through my bloodline." Itachi said.

"Does that mean your future children will be able to use it as well?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes, if they want their abilities to go that far."

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

Itachi looked at Rias with his eyes that were still turned into his eternal mangekyou.

"Your eyes?" Rias said making Xenovia and the others look at them.

"As you know Rias, my bloodline possesses the sharingan eye, however it has a second stage. Mangekyou Sharingan, it increases my abilities to a huge amount giving me the ability to cast an illusion so powerful that it can feel like your trapped in there and tortured for years but it will in real life only last a few seconds. The flames of the Amaterasu is the second ability of that eye the ultimate attack, and the third one is the ultimate defense the Susano'o." Itachi explained making them look at him amazed.

"Oh, what an interesting power you have there." Kokabiel commented.

Itachi gave him a cold stare.

"That girl mentioned Tannin, The Blaze Meteor Dragon King, I heard that he had adopted a human child who turned into a devil, tell me was that you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Kokabiel chuckled. "I also heard that child was a prodigy like none other have seen before since Michael Shadow. If that's the case how about you entertain me for a bit."

Itachi powered himself up releasing a huge amount of flames around him.

Issei's boosted gear let out a green glow.

" **That's the sign that it's reached an appropriate multiplier for fighting."** D-draig informed his partner.

"There was something that convenient built in?" Issei said.

" **You and the sacred treasure both mature every day. It just made what you desired into reality."**

"Itachi-senpai!"

"Issei-san?" Itachi questioned.

"Boosted Gear gift!"

 **Transfer!**

A green glow surrounded Itachi's body as his flames got twice as much powerful. "Thanks, Issei-san."

"Hm, let's begin shall we." Kokabiel said as suddenly several swords popped out of the ground to which Kokabiel flew up. Kiba jumped into the scene.

"Glad you could make it." Itachi said.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this." Kiba replied.

"That was unexpected." Kokabiel commented.

"Take this!" Rias yelled throwing a huge wave of destruction magic at Kokabiel.

"Hn." Kokabiel muttered as he just used his hand to bounce it off towards the ground making an explosion that made a huge crater in the ground. "At the moment I'm only interested in the son of Tannin."

"It's complete!" Valper said as the light around the magic circle increased. Revealing a sword.

"Crap!" Kiba commented.

Valper let out a laugh. "With this, it's finally…"

"I get the massive power that results from combination of the swords. That's the trade off." Kokabiel said.

"You used that power to make the ground collapse?" Rias questioned.

Issei went closer to the source staring at the sword. "Is our town seriously going to disappear?" Issei asked in fear.

"You should run away from here. This town will be destroyed in less than 20 minutes." Valper said.

Kiba readied his sword so did Xenovia.

"If you want to protect it, you have to defeat me. What will you do… Rias Gremory?" Kokabiel said bringing out his wings.

"That's obvious!" Rias said releasing a wave of destruction magic. Which Kokabiel grabbed with his right hand, Akeno released a wave of lightning which Kokabiel grabbed with his left hand slamming them together making a huge ball throwing it towards Rias. "You fool!"

Itachi jumped in between and made a few hand signs.

 **Fire style: Majestic destroyer flame!**

Itachi spewed out a huge amount of flames that expanded covering more area. It clashed with the ball and exploded. "Are you alright Rias?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, thanks Itachi." Rias replied. "Huh. Yuuto?"

Itachi looked down to see Kiba walking towards Valper.

"Valper Galilei, I'm a survivor of the Holy Sword Project… or more accurately… of those you killed." Kiba said with hate directed at Valper.

"Hm?"

"I've been able to live on by being reborn as a devil. I could not die. I needed to avenge the deaths of my comrades!" Kiba said charging towards Valper.

"No, Yuuto!" Rias yelled. As Kokabiel threw down a light spear at him making a large explosion were Kiba was. When the smoke cleared Valper was standing there protected by a small barrier.

"Kiba!" Issei screamed. Kiba was on the ground.

"You were able to avoid a direct attack? You're a quick little rat." Kokabiel mockingly stated. "Freed."

"Yes boss?" Freed appeared on the scene.

"You finally came out!" Issei said.

"This is the last piece of entertainment. Use the Excalibur with the power of four swords to get rid of all these guys." Kokabiel ordered.

"You got it!" Freed replied. "The cute Excalibur with the super wonderful specs? I did in fact receive one. Now who shall I get rid of first…?" Freed lifted up the Excalibur. "Well, I'm just gonna chop up that devil and scum bitch believer a little, kay?"

Xenovia charged at Freed, delivering a slice with her Excalibur, but Freed vanished with his improved speed.

"Too bad." Freed commented. "Have you met? This is the Chopper Rapidly!" He appeared behind Xenovia. "This freshly made, piping hot, super amazing little Excalibur can make anything happen!" Freed delivered a slice attack, to which Xenovia turned around and made a back flip then delivering a kick to Freed's cheek.

"You scum bitch! You have some nerve to kick me in the face like that! I'll definitely tear you apart!" Freed said expanding the Excalibur and making it float like a ribbon in the wind, Xenovia jumped back dodging the attack just in time. "It's not just mimicry!" Freed said lifting the sword upwards making the top split in six spears flying towards Xenovia. To which Xenovia blocked with her Exalibur.

"Nightmare." Freed said making several reflections of himself. "This is the power of the Excalibur Nightmare! Ba-dum! dum! dum! dum!"

"An illusion?" Xenovia questioned.

"Now, Transparency!" Freed said making the blade seem invisible.

Xenovia blocked every blow Freed delivered. "So he can use the powers of the other Excalibur's his absorbed."

"Now brace yourselves!" Freed charged at Xenovia, Koneko threw Issei at Freed having Issei delivering a kick to Freeds face.

"Don't forget about us!" Issei yelled.

Kiba struggled to get back up, clenching his fist in the dirt while panting.

"I'd heard that one of the subjects had gotten away… But for him to have become a lowly devil… I'm grateful to you guys. Thanks to you, I was able to complete the project." Valper said.

"Complete?" Kiba asked.

"You subjects did not have enough of the gene to use the Holy Swords. Knowing that, I was able to conclude that all I had to do was take out the gene from the subjects. Then we succeeded in crystalizing them. This contains the genes from that time in their crystalized form, although this is the last one." Valper said holding a dark blue crystal in his hand.

Freed then let out a sinister laughter. "All the guys other than me died halfway in because their bodies couldn't take all the genes. If you think about it that way, I'm super-duper special after all, huh?"

"You bastard!" Issei yelled.

"That's?" Xenovia said getting a flashback of Irina receiving a similar crystal to the one Valper is holding. "When a holy sword user receives the blessing something like that is put into their bodies… So that's to make up for deficiency in genes?"

"Those hypocrites. After excommunicating me as a pagan, they shamelessly use my research. In any case, we're talking about the angel leader Michael here. Even if he took genes out of the subjects, I'm sure he didn't kill them." Valper said letting out a laugh.

Kiba got up. "There was no need… to kill us either… Why?" Kiba asked with an angry look on his face.

"You all were nothing more than the materials used in a top-secret project. Once we were done, there was nothing left to do but dispose of you."

"We believed it was for God and bore it the whole time. That was… we were… project materials… to be disposed of…" Kiba said clenching his fist.

"That's terrible." Asia said while letting out a few tears.

Itachi had bangs covering his eyes, while clenching his fist.

"Heh." Kokabiel chuckled. Itachi then exploded with flames flying up to Kokabiel delivering a punch to his face. Itachi's hands were now covered in purple scales as well as his cheeks. **Dragon Force!**

"If you want it so badly, here." Valper said throwing the crystal in front of Kiba. "We've already gotten to the point where we can mass-produce higher quality ones."

Kiba picked up the crystal bringing it up to his face. "Everyone."

"I'll never forgive you, you old bastard!" Issei yelled.

"Valper Galilei." Kiba said with venom in his voice. "How many lives did you toy with for the sake of your own research and desires?" The crystal Kiba was holding started to glow.

"What's that?" Asia asked.

"People?" Koneko questioned.

"Yeah that's what it looks like." Issei said.

Itachi was still fighting Kokabiel in midair. Kokabiel made a huge light spear and threw it at Itachi.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Roar!**

Itachi spewed out a huge amount of flames that collided with Kokabiel's light spear making an explosion. Itachi glanced towards Kiba. "Kiba." Itachi muttered. Suddenly he jumped to the side avoiding another light spear.

"You are amusing indeed son of Tannin!" Kokabiel said with a large grin on his face.

Meanwhile back with Kiba. "I kept thinking… about whether or not it was okay for me to be the only one still alive. There were kids who had more dreams than I did… Kids who wanted to live more than I did… I wondered if it was okay… for me to be the only one living a peaceful life." Kiba then looked around to see the spirit of everyone form the project, then the spirit of a little girl tugged on his shirt giving him a smile. They all flew around Kiba. "It's okay…" One of the girls said. "If everyone gathers together…" another girl spirit said. "Take us in…" One of the boys said. "It's not scary, even if there is no God… even if God isn't watching over us…" The little girl said. "Our hearts will always be…" One of the boys said.

Kiba let out a few tears and gave a smile. "One." A blue light merged with Kiba.

"It's heartwarming." Koneko commented.

"What's this… I can't stop crying." Issei said whipping a few tears away.

" **That knight has peaked. When the user's thoughts and whishes go against the natural course of things in the world, the sacred treasure peaks. That is the Balance Breaker."** explained.

"Oh?" Kokabiel mused.

"My comrades didn't want me to wish for revenge. That's not what they wanted. But I felt like I had to defeat the evil that was before me so that there would not be others like us…" Kiba said summoning a sword. "…Created anymore."

"Freed!" Valper called out to his henchmen.

"Coming!" Freed jumped in between them.

"Hmph, you fool! You should just let yourself be disposed of." Valper mocked.

"Kiba!" Issei yelled. "Beat that bastard Freed and those Excaliburs! Don't waste their feelings and their souls!"

"Issei-kun."

"Do it, Yuuto." Rias said. "You are part of my family, part of the House of Gremory. No knight of mine would lose to something like an Excalibur."

"Yuuto-kun I believe in you!" Akeno said.

"Fight!" Koneko said.

"Kiba-san!" Asia said.

"Everyone…" Kiba muttered, when Kokabiel was knocked down to the ground, with Itachi appearing in front of Kokabiel delivering a kick to his gut sending him flying into a soccer goal.

"You can do it Kiba." Itachi said.

"Itachi-senpai."

"Itachi look out!" Rias said sending a wave of destruction towards a light spear Kokabiel threw towards Itachi, the collision made an explosion. Rias then went to Itachi's side along with the rest minus Kiba and Asia.

"You guys should focus on helping Kiba, I've got this." Itachi assured.

"But?" Rias said.

"I'm fine, thanks for warning me by the way. Trust me I will be able to keep this warmonger occupied." Itachi said with a smile.

"Heh, you really are an interesting kid. I will take my time destroying you." Kokabiel said flying back up in the air with Itachi after him.

"Look who's chasing who here you damn warmonger." Itachi mocked.

Kiba and the others looked in amaze as Itachi was able to go toe to toe with a leader-class fallen angel.

"What's with this moving scene you're creating?" Freed asked in a mocking tone. "Just listening makes my skin crawl… I can't take it anymore! I need to hurry up and cut you all into pieces so I can feel better."

"I will become a sword." Kiba said. "Comrades whose souls have merged with mine, let's overcome this together! Our thoughts and wishes can now be accomplished." Kiba sword let out a light and dark energy. "I'll become a sword for buchou and for my comrades. Sword Birth!" Kiba's sword was now a merge of holy and dark energy. "Sword of Betrayer, a sword vested with both holy and devil powers. Stop it if you can!"

"A holy devil sword that's impossible!" Valper said. "For two opposing elements to mix together like that… Something like that shouldn't be possible!"

"Rias Gremory's knight… are we still on the same side?" Xenovia asked.

"That's what I'd like to think." Kiba replied.

"Then let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is that really okay?"

"At this point, even though it's a holy sword, it isn't holy any longer. It is a strange sword."

"I understand." Kiba said, as Xenovia stabbed her Excalibur in the ground. Extending her palm to her side while muttering a few words.

"Peter, Basilius, Dionysius, and the Blessed Virgin Mary…! Please hear my prayers!" Xenovia made a magic circle were out came a large blue sword tied in chains. "In the name of the saint living in this blade… I set you free!" She grabbed the holster making the chains break. "Holy Sword Durandal!"

"A holy sword?" Kiba questioned.

"A sword on par with Excalibur, said to cut everything in this world." Xenovia said.

"That's impossible. My research didn't go into how to use Durandal." Valper said.

"Unlike Kiba or Irina, I'm one of the few naturals." Xenovia said.

"One who is perfectly suitable, also known as a true holy sword user?" Valper said.

"This wild guy cuts to pieces anything he touches. He doesn't always listen to me, either. Besides that, he's infinitely dangerous if he's not shut up in another space." Xenovia said.

"Is there even such a thing?" Freed questioned powering up his Excalibur. He extended the Excalibur and tried to attack Xenovia who just used Durandal to destroy the tips of the balde. "And here we have a super dramatic plot twist!" Freed said.

Xenovia jumped up in the air preparing to strike. "Yours is just a broken holy sword it's no match for my Durandal!"

"You scumbag!" Freed said vanishing at full speed as Xenovia delivered a blow. But Kiba suddenly appeared behind him preparing a strike." That sword!" Kiba said as he delivered a blow which Freed blocked.

They were both moving in immense speed. "…isn't enough to severe our hopes!" Kiba said. Delivering a strike at the Excalibur making it break in half,

"It broke! Seriously…? I was beaten by some lowly devil scum? No way…" When blood suddenly gushed out from his shoulder.

"Did you see that? Our powers overcame Excalibur!" Kiba said.

Freed got up holding a gun. "It's not over yet pretty boy!" As Freed was about to shoot, he felt a piercing pain through his neck, seeing a kunai piercing through him. He turned his head to the side to see Itachi standing there giving him a cold glare. Freed held over his throat as he began to choke on his own blood, blood started to ran down his mouth. "Gugh..gugh..gugh….D….am…n…it." Freed fell to the ground dead.

"Man brutal." Issei commented as the other nodded in response.

"F..Freed?" Valper was shocked. "Impossible. In theory, the fusion of holy and devil powers is…"

"Valper Galilei, prepare yourself." Kiba said pointing the sword towards him.

"That's right. I get it now! If the balance between the holy and devil powers is disrupted, it could be possible. Which is to say not only the Devil King, but also God…" Before Valper could finish he was pierced with a spear of light and vanished into nothingness.

"Valper, you really were very talented. Your aptitude must have helped you reach that conclusion." Kokabiel appeared with his clothes having several burn marks as well as his face having some scratches from his battle with Itachi.

"Kokabiel, you haven't had enough yet?" Itachi asked in a mocking tone.

Kokabiel looked at him with an amused smile.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"Look who's chasing who here you damn warmonger." Itachi mocked flying after Kokabiel, Kokabiel made several magic circles releasing several light spears.

Itachi made a few hand signs magic some magic circles around him as well.

 **Fire style: Fire ball barrage!**

An equal amount of fire balls collided with the light spears making several explosions.

When Kokabiel looked at the smoke clearing there was no sign of Itachi.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Iron fist!**

Itachi flew up on Kokabiel's side delivering a punch to his face.

Kokabiel shock the pain off. "Don't get cocky brat!" Kokabiel made a huge light spear and threw it towards Itachi. Itachi fused his hand with lightning **Chidori!** delivering a wave of it towards the light spear destroying it.

"I will give you one chance to give up, leave and never come back." Itachi warned.

"Heh, now that's funny, me give up to some lowly devil! Forget it!" Kokabiel went flying towards Itachi about to deliver a punch, but Itachi grabbed his wrist and delivered a punch to Kokabiel's face.

Blood ran down Kokabiel's mouth, he whipped it away with his finger and looked at it. "Blood, he shed my blood." Kokabiel grew a tick mark clenching his fist. "You made me shed BLOOD! You are nothing but a low-class devil! I'am a leader-class fallen angel! How, how are you so strong!?"

"With enough training, devotion and hard work, even a low-class can surpass a leader-class no problem." Itachi replied.

"You will never surpass me! You hear me never!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but it's a bit too late for that."

"Damn it! Damn it!" Kokabiel flew at Itachi in full speed, and delivered a series of punches and kicks, which Itachi dodged or blocked.

"If you don't give up now I will be forced to kill you." Itachi said.

Koakabiel became frustrated. "Go..to…hell..you…damn..devil!" Kokabiel eventually managed to deliver a punch to Itachi's face, making him grin.

Itachi turned his head towards him with a trail of blood running down from his mouth. "Is that all?" Itachi asked unfazed by that attack.

"I will destroy you!" Kokabiel yelled as Itachi suddenly vanished, Kokabiel looked around but didn't see any sign of him, when he suddenly appeared in front of him, giving him an upper-kick to the jaw sending him flying, Itachi flew after him delivering a punch to his gut sending him flying towards the ground. Itachi began to inhale his breath.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: ROAR!**

A wave of flames approached Kokabiel who crashed into the ground.

When the smoke cleared Kokabiel was laying there covered in burn marks. "H-How did he beat me like that? Wait a minute, yes it must have been the power he received from the Boosted Gear wielder. Heh, this time I will destroy him Kokabiel flew towards the group, just in time to see Itachi kill Freed and Valper about to realize that big secret. "Wow, he figured it out." Kokabiel said with a grin making a light spear throwing it at Valper.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Now son of Tannin, and Rias Gremory. Prepare yourselves as I shall destroy you."

"Looks like you learned nothing." Itachi said.

"The power you got from the wielder of the Boosted Gear has worn out, you are no match for me now!" Kokabiel said with a crazed grin.

"Even if that was the case that I used Issei's transfer abilities to beat you, it wouldn't change the fact that I haven't even come close to using my full power." Itachi said

"You mean to tell me you've been holding back the entire time, don't make me laugh!" Kokabiel said in an arrogant way.

"Issei-san, prepare a transfer for the others. I will keep him occupied." Itachi said.

"Right!" Issei said.

 **Boost!**

"Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia please back me up." Itachi said.

""Roger!""

Rias shoot a wave of destruction at Kokabiel who simply blocked it, then Akeno shoot a wave of lightning at Kokabiel who used his wings as a shield. "Are you trying to get in my way, you who possess the power of Barkiel?" Kokabiel asked.

"Don't lump me in with that man!" Akeno said with anger.

"Barkiel?" Issei questioned.

"His one of the fallen angel leaders, he uses lightning and thunder." Itachi explained.

"Thunder?"

"You've fallen so low as to become a devil now? What an amusing House you have, Rias Gremory." Kokabiel said while letting out a chuckle. "The son of Tannin, The Red Dragon Emperor, A ruined Holy Sword Project subject… And Barkiel's daughter!"

"What!?" Xenovia asked.

"Akeno-san's… the daughter of a fallen angel?!" Issei asked.

"I heard you were saved by Michael Shadow, which is actually kind of ironic. Since Shadow Demons hates fallen angels, in fact the rumor has it that it was an army of elite-class fallen angels that destroyed the Shadow Demon clan!" Kokabiel said making Akeno's eyes widen in shock as well as the rest of the group. "Yes Michael's father, mother and little sister, were killed by fallen angels! I'm surprised that he didn't kill you in fact!"

Akeno shoot a large wave of lightning at Kokabiel while screaming in rage while letting out a few tears.

"That actually hurt a bit, heh." Kokabiel mocked. "Rias Gremory, like your brother, you seem to like inferior products."

"I won't forgive your thoughtless remarks against my brother… our Maou. Your insult towards my servants deserves death!" Rias said.

Kokabiel flew down to the ground. "Then try and destroy me, little sister of the maou, son of Tannin. Your confronting the archenemy of devils, you know. If you don't take advantage of this chance, this is as good as you'll get!"

Itachi flew up to Kokabiel delivering a punch to his face. "You wanted a rematch, right? Well then let's go. Oh and one more thing don't you dare insult Rias, Akeno, or any of us!"

Kokabiel made a sword of light. "I will cut you up boy!"

"Issei focus on powering up!" Itachi said.

"You got it!"

 **Boost!**

"Xenovia, Kiba now!" Itachi said.

Xenovia leaped up in the air ready to strike Kokabiel with Durandal, while Kiba readied his holy devil sword. Kokabiel made two swords out of light blocking the strikes. Then Itachi appeared in front of him with his foot fused with flames.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Talon!**

Itachi delivered a kick to Kokabiel's face making him fall back. Kokabiel broght his swords of light together in an x-shape slicing them together making an x-formed wave of light that headed towards Itachi who didn't move an inch.

"Itachi!" Rias screamed. When suddenly the light x-wave was destroyed by a large spirited red skeleton hand that was a part of a red ribcage around Itachi.

"The third, and final ability of the mangekyou."

 **Susano'o!**

The ribcage formed into a red spectral skeleton.

"W-What the!?" Issei questioned.

"That's Itachi's power." Rias muttered in awe.

"Huh, that's an interesting power. I wonder how powerful it is?" Kokabiel wondered with an evil grin. Kiba used this opportunity to attack by using Sword Birth to make two blades in each of his hands, as he was about to strike Kokabiel. Kokabiel caught the swords using his hands. "Useless."

"Not yet!" Kiba said forming a third sword in his mouth cutting Kokabiel on the cheek.

"You bastard!" Kokabiel shoot a wave of light towards Kiba, to which Xenovia used her Durandal to block the attack and slicing it in half.

 **Boost!**

"Damn it just a little more." Issei muttered.

"You guys sure are fighting hard for people who have lost their master." Kokabiel said to Xenovia.

"What?" Xenovia asked.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Kokabiel, what do you mean by that?" Xenovia questioned.

"Oh my, I let it slip."

"Answer me, Kokabiel!" Xenovia demanded.

Kokabiel let out a sinister laugh. "That's right, since I'm trying to start a war, there's no point in hiding it any longer. In the previous three-way war, God died along with Satan and the four great Devil Kings who took over after he died!" Everyone widen their eyes in shock minus Itachi.

"T-That.. can't be true." Xenoiva muttered shaking.

"God… is dead?" Rias questioned in a shocked tone. "That's ridiculous. I haven't heard anything about that!"

"During that war, the devils lost their mighty leader Satan who was said to be the strongest being at one point, then the four Devil Kings was formed in order to fill in not just leader ship, but the power Satan possessed as well, they also lost the four devil kings in the end along with several high-class devils, and the angels and fallen angels lost almost everyone except their leaders. The angels couldn't increase their numbers, and purebred devils are rare." Kokabiel said.

"That… That can't be true!" Asia said.

"All sides have been ruined to the point where they have to rely on humans to survive. Angels, fallen angels, devils. The leaders of the three factions had to seal away this information so that the God-fearing humans would continue on." Kokabiel said.

Xenovia fell to her knees. "Lies… All lies…"

"You don't believe me, then ask you friend the Shadow Demon." Kokabiel said.

"What does Michael-sensei have to do with any of that?" Rias asked.

"What do you mean? He was there, he saw it happen. In fact, he was fighting the angel duo Michael and Gabriel." Kokabiel said.

"Michael-sensei, knew… That God was dead." Asia muttered.

"Well not that I care about that anyway. What I can't really take is the fact that with God, Satan, and the four Devil Kings dead, it was decided that continuing the war was pointless! I can't take it! I can't take it! You want me to calm down after raising my fist? If we had continued fighting, we would have won! Even that bastard Azazel declared that there would not be another war! What the fuck?!" Kokabiel yelled in rage.

"God does not exist anymore? Then what about the love that is given to us…?" Asia asked.

"The angel leader Michael is doing a good job, you know. He's keeping the angels and humans together in God's place." Kokabiel said.

"Archangel Michael is acting as God's agent? Then we've…" Xenovia said.

"As long as the system works, prayers and exorcisms will operate to a certain extent." Kokabiel said making Asia pass out in shock. Koneko grabbed the passed out nun.

"Asia!" Issei said.

"That's a natural reaction. I'm surprised that I can still think at a time like this." Xenovia said.

"However, the number of believers in God has fallen drastically. Without anyone to manage the balance between good and evil, it's no wonder that something contradictory like the holy devil sword would appear." Kokabiel said while glancing over to Kiba's sword. "Otherwise it would be unthinkable for good and evil to mix like that. I'll continue the war even if I have to do it myself by taking your heads!"

Itachi had his Susano'o deliver a punch on Kokabiel. "Your welcome to try." Itachi mocked.

"I've had enough of you I will end you right here!" Kokabiel said making the biggest light spear anyone has ever seen. While Itachi's Susano'o formed a rotating thing in it's hand.

"Take this!" Kokabiel yelled throwing the light spear.

 **Yasaka Beads!**

Itachi's Susano'o threw it at the light spear making a huge explosion in the air.

"God…is…dead." Xenovia kept muttering.

"Does it really matter if God's dead or not." Itachi said making everyone including Xenovia to look at him. "Even though his dead his love and will still exist, he is still in the heart of believers, and as long as people believe in him, he will always live in their hearts."

"Huh, nice words coming from a devil. This time I will destroy yo-!..." Just as Kokabiel was about to finish, his body from the waist down was cut in half.

"I've heard enough of your babbling." A familiar voice was heard.

Michael landed in front of the orc with his hand letting out a dark purple energy formed as a blade. ""Michael-sensei!"" the group minus Itachi said.

"Once I heard from Sirzechs that you were attacking the school and my students, I rushed here as fast as I could."

Kokabiel coughed up blood. "Y-You…Damn…Shadow..D-Demon!"

"Enjoy otherworld, freak." Michael said releasing a dark purple energy wave from his palm destroying Kokabiel's body.

"Guess that's over." Issei muttered.

"Michael Shadow, there is something I must ask you." Xenovia said.

"What?"

"Did God die during the last war?"

"Did the warmonger tell you?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Xenovia replied.

Michael sighed. "Yes he did die."

Xenovia looked down with a sad expression. "So it is true then."

"And here I hoped to take down Kokabiel." A voice was heard.

"Who's there?" Michael asked. When the barrier around the school was destroyed. Revealing a blue light falling down from the sky. The light exploded in front of the moon, showing someone in a white dragon armor with blue wings.

"My body is shaking… who is he?" Issei said.

"I see that's The Vanishing Dragon." Itachi said.

"Indeed." Michael commented.

"Vanishing Dragon? Then that guy's…" Issei said

"My name is Albion. I possess the sacred gear of Divine Dividing, it halves the power of whatever it touches every 10 seconds using the power I absorbed for myself."

"Halve the power?" Issei questioned.

"The Red Dragon Emperor multiplies its owner's power and transfers it to something, while the White Dragon Emperor halves the enemy's power, using it to sustain the owner." Itachi explained.

"Guess since the Shadow Demon took out Kokabiel, and the son of Tannin took out that priest, I'll just take the priest's corpse and leave." The White Dragon said picking up Freed's corpse.

" **Are you ignoring me, White one?"** D-draig asked.

" **You are still alive, Red one?"** Albino asked

" **These are the conditions we get after we finally meet, huh?"** D-draig said.

" **It's fine. We are fated to fight someday. These things happen. Let's meet again D-draig."** Albino said.

" **Yeah, let's, Albion."**

"Hey! What's the meaning of this? What are you?" Issei asked.

"Become stronger then we can talk." The mysterious person said vanishing in a blue light.

"Rias." Sona said entering the scene.

"Sona?"

"I can't believe the White Dragon burst in like that." Sona said.

"But the town is safe and that's all that matters." Rias said.

"That's true." Sona replied. "Well then, Tsubaki, we need to repair the damage to the school."

"We should be able to manage before school starts." Tsubaki replied.

"Then we will also help." Rias said.

"No, taking care of the school is the job of the student council." Sona said.

Kiba looked at his sword. "Is it over? No, there are still people who took over that man's research. My fight is not over yet."

"It seems Kiba's fight has only begun." Itachi said.

"Well he did at least realize his mistake." Michael said.

Itachi looked over too Akeno who looked at Michael with a sad look. "Michael-sensei?"

"What?" Michael asked.

"Was it fallen angels that killed your clan?" Itachi asked.

Michael's face turned dark. "No."

"Then who?" Itachi asked.

"A monster." Michael replied. "Why did you ask me that anyway."

"Kokabiel said that it was a rumor that it was fallen angels who did it, I'm guessing it made Akeno feel a little guilt for being half-fallen angel." Itachi said.

"True there is such a rumor, however it was started by the real culprit." Michael said.

"Maybe you should tell Akeno that." Itachi said.

Michael looked at Akeno who was looking down on the ground, he walked up to her. "Itachi told me what Kokabiel told you about my family."

"He did." Akeno replied.

"That was a lie." Michael said, making Akeno look up at him.

"It was a monster, not the fallen angels. That was just a rumor started by that monster." Michael assured.

"He also said that Shadow Demons hate fallen angels."

"Although for some Shadow Demons that may have been true, it's not that way for me." Michael placed his hand on the top of her head. "Besides I could never hate you." Akeno embraced Michael crying a little on his jacket, Michael accepted the hug and hugged her back.

"Now then Yuuto." Rias said.

"Yes." Kiba looked up to Rias seeing her having a magic circle at the palm of her hand.

"This is your punishment for moving on your own. One thousand spankings." Rias said with a smile.

"What?!" Kiba said, while Issei let out laughter.

 **Next morning the orc**

"Hey son of Tannin." Xenovia said wearing a kuoh academy uniform.

"Hello Xenovia-san." Itachi replied.

"Wait why is she here?!" Issei asked.

"I see you made it." Rias said.

"Buchou, what's this…?" Issei asked.

"She's the new knight of Rias's Household." Itachi said.

"Please get along with her." Akeno said.

"Kn-Knight…? Could it be that you…?" Issei questioned. As Xenovia brought out her wings and quickly brought them back in.

"You've been transformed into a devil?" Asia asked.

"We were also surprised after being told about it." Kiba said.

"After learning that God had died, I was desperate and begged her." Xenovia said.

"You begged her? Buchou!" Issei said.

Rias let out a light chuckle. "It'll be nice to have the Durandal user added to our ranks. With this, you and Yuuto will be the swordfighters covering our right and left flanks."

"Sometimes she really let's her devil side show." Itachi muttered.

"I transferred to this school as a second-year student today." Xenovia said.

"Is it really all right with you?" Issei asked.

"Without God, my life is meaningless. But is it all right to stoop to this level of the devils, my former enemies? Even if she is the little sister of the Devil King, was my decision correct? Please tell me, O Lord!" Xenovia said suddenly getting a stabbing pain in her head.

"I feel like I've seen this scene before." Koneko said.

'Maybe I should ask the angel leader to allow Xenovia and Asia to pray again.' Itachi thought. 'After all this is getting sad to watch.'

"Speaking of which, what happened to Irina?" Issei asked.

"She returned to headquarters. Irina's faith is deeper than mine. If I were to tell her the truth, I don't know what would happen to her emotional state. Basically, I'm a dangerous person who found out the truth about something I shouldn't have, and I've become a heretic." Xenovia said.

"So then, you became a devil…?" Asia asked.

"I must apologize to you, Asia Argento." Xenovia said.

"Why?"

"Because if there is no God, then there is no hope of salvation or love. I'm sorry. You can hit me if it will make you feel better." Xenovia said bowing her head down.

"That's." Asia said.

"For a holy sword user who should be respected to become a heretic who committed a taboo… It's changed the way I look at things, I cannot forget the attitudes they had. I must have made you feel the same way…" Xenovia said.

"Xenovia-san, I am satisfied with this life. Even though I'm a devil right now, I was able to meet many people who are now dear to me. I really am very happy." Asia said.

"I see. I also have a favor I want to ask you."

"Me?"

"Will you show me around school sometime?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes!" Asia replied.

Xenovia turned towards Kiba. "I'd also like to try my Holy Sword Durandal against the holy devil sword again."

"That's just what I wanted." Kiba replied.

"Now that we've even got a new member… The Occult Research Club is back open for business!" Rias said.

""Yes Buchou!""

 **And I will stop here!**

 **So that's the end of the Holy Sword arc, I would like to thank you all for your support! And too those who doesn't know me and Damien Falls are writing a fanfic together a Naruto crossover dbz with Itachi as the main character, it has been posted on my profile. It's called. "From Ninja to Saiyan"**

 **Also, I have a little bit of a dilemma in the end of this story Itachi will be the strongest no doubt about it. But my OC will also get stronger of course, and I can't decide what kind of power up I should give him. Here are the options**

 **Option a) A mystic eye power similar to rinnegan. And it boosts up his power 100x.**

 **Or option b) a power up similar to that of a super saiyan, just white hair and not blond, no spiky hair, and it boost's up his power 100x**. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school dxd or Naruto only my OC**

 **Shadow Mystogan Uchiha: Thanks for the support! And I will take your vote into consideration.**

 **Damien Falls: Noted… best buddy…**

 **ssjbluegohan: Itachi will get the rinnegan at some point, probably at the final arc of this story. When that is, I do not know yet.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Thanks for the vote, and Itachi's past will be revealed for the rest of the club soon.**

 **Chapter 13: The last of the clan!**

"What!" Rias exclaimed. "For the Governor of the fallen angels to infiltrate my territory and interfere with my business… On top of that trying to make advance on one of my servants. He deserves to die a thousand times over!"

"His been in this town for quite some time actually." Itachi said.

"You knew!?" Rias yelled.

"I confronted him the day Issei meet Raynare." Itachi replied.

"What?" Rias asked narrowing her eyes.

"I just arrived in town, felt his presence and confronted him, he told me he was here to check out if Kokabiel had ordered Raynare to do something to Issei." Itachi said and then eating some sweets that he was sharing with Koneko.

"Wait you were watching me?" Issei asked.

"Well since Rias had seen something interesting in you. I decided to see what it was for myself, and saw that you possessed the Boosted Gear." Itachi replied.

"Buchou, is it true that there will be a meeting of the faction leaders in town?" Koneko asked.

"Yes, I received information about it earlier, too. All the leaders are meeting to discuss what will happen in the future." Rias replied.

"So, this means the fight with Kokabiel affected the relationship between devils, angels, and fallen angels?" Xenovia said.

"If the heads of devils and fallen angels suddenly meet in this town, the situation will become even more complicated. I wonder what is going on? With Azazel?" Rias said.

"Is he after my Boosted Gear after all?" Issei questioned.

"I doubt it, well at least for the moment." Itachi said.

"What makes you say that?" Issei asked.

"He may be interested in your Boosted Gear, but I doubt he will try anything reckless after what happened with Kokabiel. Besides he is not interested in starting a new war remember, Kokabiel said so himself." Itachi replied.

"I guess."

"Still I'm more worried about the summit." Itachi muttered.

"Hm, did you say something, Itachi-senpai?" Issei questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing don't worry about it." Itachi replied.

 **Next day**

"Morning." Xenovia said meeting Itachi, Rias, Asia and Issei on their way to school.

"Good morning, Xenovia-san." Asia replied.

""Morning."" Itachi and Rias said.

"Mornin'. It looks like you've gotten used to living in this country, huh?" Issei said.

"Yeah, the place buchou prepared for me is easy to live in." Xenovia replied.

"This place is supported by the devils, so it's safe for many reasons." Rias commented.

 **Time skip: the academy pool**

"Wow, that's gross." Issei said looking down at the pool, that looked like it hadn't been clean for a year.

"It hasn't been used since last year." Akeno said.

"So, are we supposed to clean this?" Itachi asked. "More importantly, why does the Occult Research Club have to clean the pool?"

"It's actually the student council's job, but to thank them for their help with Kokabiel, we've taken over the job for the year. In return, for a little while after we finish cleaning it, the pool will be all ours." Rias replied.

"Huh, so why is Michael-sensei here?" Itachi asked looking towards Michael's direction who was wearing a pair of black trunks.

"Since I'm the teacher responsible for looking over the club, I'm here to make sure you do a proper job, plus Akeno invited me. Said something about showing me something." Michael replied.

The group directed their looks towards Akeno who had her usual smile while thinking. 'She totally wants him to see her in her swimsuit.'

"In the name of the Occult Research Club, let's surprise the student council with how clean the pool is!" Rias said.

""Yes ma'am!"" They replied.

Everyone left into the locker rooms to change.

"Swimsuits, swimsuits!" Issei said happily. "Itachi-senpai, aren't you excited to see buchou in her swimsuit?" Issei asked.

"Why would I?" Itachi questioned.

"Oh, come on, you mean to tell me you're not interested even the slightest?"

"Not really." Itachi replied.

"Are you even a man!?" Issei asked.

"Yes, and before you ask, yes I'm straight." Itachi replied. "I just think there are more important things to think about."

"There's no need to lie, it's just between us guys." Issei said.

"… No need to lie, huh?" Itachi muttered while having a sad look on his face.

"What was that?" Issei asked.

"Nothing just thinking to myself that's all." Itachi replied.

"Issei-kun." Kiba said with his shirt buttoned up. "I promise… Even if someone is after you, I will protect you."

"Where did that come from?!" Issei asked.

"Something like this is hard to say, you know?" Kiba said.

"Um, well… thanks…" Issei replied not sure what was going on.

"Well I'm done I will see you guys later." Itachi said walking out.

"Wait don't leave me Itachi-senpai." Issei muttered as Itachi walked out.

As Itachi walked out the door. "Three, two, one…"

"I-I'm going out first, okay?" Issei said exiting the door in a hurry.

"Oh, Issei-kun..?" Kiba said

'I can say I'm straight for sure, but I can't vouch for Kiba.' Itachi thought.

As soon as the pool was cleaned, Akeno used magic to fill it up with water.

"Now everyone, swim to your heart's content!" Rias said then turning her attention towards Itachi. "Itachi?"

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"What do you think of my swimsuit?" Rias asked. She was wearing a white bikini.

"Oh, I guess it looks good on you." Itachi replied not sure what to say.

"Michael-sensei, what do you think of mine?" Akeno asked. Wearing a blue-red bikini.

"Your what?" Michael asked.

"My swimsuit." Akeno said.

"It looks good." Michael replied then went back to reading a book.

"Issei-san!" Asia said. Wearing a school swimsuit. "I've changed into my swimsuit, too."

"Oh, Asia, you look cute! I'm very happy!" Issei replied

"It makes me happy to hear that!" Asia replied.

"Itachi-senpai?" Koneko said also wearing a school swimsuit. "What do you think of my swimsuit." Koneko said with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"You look cute, Koneko." Itachi replied.

"By the way where is Xenovia?" Issei asked Asia.

"Oh, s-she was having trouble putting on her swimsuit and told me to come first." Asia replied.

"I see." Issei said.

"Itachi?" Rias said with Koneko behind her.

"What now Rias?" Itachi asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" Rias asked.

"What?" Itachi questioned.

"Can you help to teach Koneko to swim?" Rias asked.

"Oh, yeah sure." Itachi replied.

They got in the water as Koneko was holding Itachi's hands while kicking with her legs in order to swim, while occasionally taking her head under water and coming back up for air.

"All right now, one-two, one-two." Itachi said.

"You can do it Koneko-chan!" Asia cheered.

"Itachi-senpai?" Koneko said.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Sorry for making you help me." Koneko said.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I once had to teach my little brother how to swim too, it's no big deal, it's actually kind of fun." Itachi said.

"Itachi-senpai, I didn't know you had a little brother?" Koneko said.

Itachi widened his eyes, he just slipped it out.

"Senpai?" Koneko questioned.

"Itachi?" Rias questioned.

"Yeah, I had a little brother." Itachi replied.

"What's his name, and why don't you ever talk about him?" Koneko asked.

Itachi sighed and decided to roll with it. "His name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. And I don't talk about him because… his dead." Itachi replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Koneko said with a sad look.

"It's all right, I'm fine really." Itachi said petting Koneko's head. "Well let's get out of the water, it's about time for Issei to teach Asia to swim." Itachi said with a smile. Itachi then remembered something. 'No need to lie, huh? Maybe… I shouldn't lie to them anymore, maybe I should tell them everything.'

Everyone had a great time swimming around in the pool, while Michael was laying on a sunbed. Akeno looked at him and then gained a smile.

 **Michael pov**

Michael was enjoying his little nap, when he suddenly felt something heavy, soft, and wet laying on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes to see a topless Akeno laying on top of him pressing her massive boobs against his chest while having a seductive smile.

"W-What are you doing?" Michael asked with a small blush on his face

"How about you come with me?" Akeno said dragging him away into one of the locker rooms.

 **Itachi pov**

"Where are, they going?" Itachi questioned.

"Itachi, could you rub some suntan lotion on me?" Rias asked laying on her front with her bikini back hooked open.

"Sure." Itachi replied in a very uninterested tone. He put some lotion on his hands and began to rub it on Rias's back.

"Hey, Itachi?" Rias said.

"Yes?" Itachi said.

"Do you want to rub lotion on my chest, too?" Rias asked.

"…."

"Well how about it?" Rias asked.

"You can't be serious?" Itachi questioned.

"I' am very serious." Rias replied.

"…."

"Well?" Rias said.

"No thank you." Itachi replied.

"Oh, well I had to try." Rias said in a disappointing tone. "Do you want me to rub some lotion on you later?" Rias asked.

"… I'm good." Itachi replied.

After Itachi was done he went away from the group to be alone for a while. "I can't believe I just slipped like that mentioning Sasuke like that, I got careless."

"What are you doing?" Xenovia asked.

"Oh, hey Xenovia. What have you been doing?" Itachi asked.

"It's my first swimsuit, so it took me some time to put it on. Does it look okay?" Xenovia asked.

"It looks good, but even if it was your first time it shouldn't have taken that long." Itachi replied.

"Actually, I did some thinking after I changed." Xenovia said.

"Thinking?" Itachi questioned. "About what?"

"Uchiha Itachi, I have a serious matter to discuss with you." Xenovia said.

"Just call me Itachi, so what is it you wanted to discuss?" Itachi asked.

"Wll then, Itachi. I'll start again." Xenovia said pausing a little bit. "Will you make a baby with me?"

"Huh?" Itachi questioned as Xenovia pushed him into the equipment room. Itachi looked up as Xenovia closed the door.

"Did you hear me, Itachi? Make a baby with me."

"Pardon?" Itachi said.

"Before, serving God was my dream… my reason for living. But now that is gone. When I asked Rias buchou about it she said. That devils have desires, grant desires, give desires, and hope for desires. And she told me just to live the way I want." Xenovia said.

'So it's all Rias's fault that this is happening.' Itachi thought with an annoyed expression.

"So then I decided to have a womanly dream and goal… to have a baby." Xenovia said.

"Well that is a good goal and all but…" Itachi said.

"As I was watching you fight Kokabiel, I thought your powers are impressive and when you said that your future children can get that powerful ability you possess, I made up my mind." Xenovia said.

"Wait a minute." Itachi said.

"I would want my child to have those unique and strong genes." Xenovia said.

"Wait." Itachi said.

"It is fortunate that we are alone here. It must be God's will… Ow!" Xenovia said holding her hand over her forehead duo to the pain. "Anyway, let us try right away." Xenovia said removing her top.

"Now hang on just a minute." Itachi said but to no avail.

"Unfortunately, I have no experience with men. I'll follow you, you seem to have some knowledge." Xenovia said while pushing Itachi down.

"H-Hey!" Itachi said.

"As long as you follow the procedure for making a baby, you can do as you wish." Xenovia said.

"I-Issei is more into this stuff then me, why not ask him?" Itachi questioned.

"True Issei has the power of a dragon, but so do you plus more." Xenovia replied.

"Look were only in our late teens, there is no need to think of making a baby now." Itachi said.

"That's why we could only practice for now." Xenovia replied.

"W-Wait a minute, Xenovia." Itachi said as Xenovia grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast.

"My boobs may not be as big as Rias buchou, or Akeno-senpai, however they are quite big too don't you agree." Xenovia said.

"Well yeah, but I don't really care about how big they are, that's more Issei's thing." Itachi said.

"Then why not do it?" Xenovia asked.

"Well because I may not be the right guy to take your first time it should be with someone you love." Itachi replied.

"I didn't ask you only because of your power." Xenovia muttered with a small blush.

"Huh?" Itachi questioned.

"What is the meaning of this, Itachi?" Rias said standing in front of the open door.

"Rias?" Itachi questioned.

"Itachi-senpai is a pervert." Koneko commented with Asia behind her covering her eyes while blushing.

"What's wrong, Itachi? Come now, let's make a baby." Xenovia said completely oblivious to the situation.

""… baby?"" Rias and Koneko questioned. While gaining a dark aura.

'Oh, crap.' Itachi thought.

"Any last words?" Rias asked while making a magic circle in her hand as Koneko cracked her knuckles.

"Just do it." Itachi said

After sometime Itachi woke up seeing that everyone was about to leave. "Oh, your finally awake." Rias said.

"No thanks to you." Itachi said then noticed that he was no longer wearing his swimsuit but his academy uniform. "Why am I dressed in my uniform?" Itachi asked making Rias, Koneko and Xenovia look away while blushing. 'Don't tell me.'

"They changed you." Issei said.

"You are quite manly, Itachi." Rias said holding her hands on her cheeks.

"Indeed." Xenovia said while blushing.

"Big boy." Koneko commented

Itachi sweat dropped. When noticing that two people were missing. "Where is Michael-sensei and Akeno?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them for a while." Rias said when suddenly something was heard coming from the boys changing room. They went in to see Michael standing in front of Akeno who was on her knees with some white stuff in her face.

""What did you do in there?!"" The group questioned.

"Relax it's not what you think!" Michael said waving his hands in the air.

""Then what is it?"" They all asked in a suspicious tone.

"Look she fell, and I accidently spilled some milk on her." Michael said holding an empty milk bottle.

"Oh, was that all." Rias said.

"Yes!" Michael said.

"Well get your stuff were leaving." Rias said.

"R-Right." Michael replied.

"Yes ma'am." Akeno said wiping the milk off her face.

As they were walking back to the club Akeno went up to Michael and whispered in his ear. "Nice job with the milk excuse." Michael froze dead in his tracks with a blushing red face.

"Michael-sensei, you coming or what?!" Issei asked.

"Y-Yeah, be right there!" Michael replied.

 **Time skip: the club room**

Itachi was sitting on his knees while Rias was scolding him. "What made you commit such a perverted act, Itachi?" Rias asked.

"No, it wasn't perverted, he was just trying to make a baby with me." Xenovia said trying to defend Itachi.

"Xenovia, stop you're not helping." Itachi said.

"Things seems to be very lively in here." Sirzechs said appearing out of a magic circle with Graifya. "Is it some kind of special event?"

"O-Onii-sama?" Rias questioned.

"Maou-sama?" Issei said bowing along with Kiba, Akeno and Koneko.

"You must be Asia Argento?" Sirzechs asked looking at Asia.

"Um, yes." Asia replied.

"I've heard that you are an excellent Bishop who takes good care of Rias." Sirzechs said.

"That's…"

"Please, relax. I came here on private business."

"Private?" Rias questioned.

"Oh, hey there, Itachi-kun." Sirzechs said.

"Hello Sirzechs." Itachi replied.

"Have you taken Rias's virginity yet?" Sirzechs asked.

"O-Onii-sama!" Rias yelled with a red face.

"No I have not." Itachi replied.

"Sirzechs-sama, you're not here to play games." Grayfia said pinching Sirzechs cheek.

"It hurts Grayfia! It hurts!" Sirzechs screamed.

"Still a moron." Michael commented.

"That's cruel Michael-kun." Sirzechs said as anime tears streamed down his eyes.

"So you're the maou?" Xenovia questioned. "Nice to meet you, I am Xenovia."

"Pleasure to meet you, Xenovia." Sirzechs said. "I didn't believe my ears when I first heard that the Durandal user had joined my sister."

"I also think it was bold of me to become a devil. Even now, I have some regrets. That's right, why did I become a devil in the first place…? Was I desperate…? No, but at the time, I…" Xenovia said.

Sirzechs let out a laugh. "It's nice that there are so many fun people in my sister's family. Xenovia, I'd like you to support the House of Gremory as part of Rias' family."

"I have no choice if the legendary maou Lucifer, says so. I will do what I can." Xenovia said.

"Thank you."

"More importantly, onii-sama, why have you come?" Rias asked.

"What are you talking about? Isn't it almost time for open house?" Sirzechs replied.

"N-No way…" Rias said.

"I want to see my little sister in action as she studies." Sirzechs said.

"Grayfia, were you the one that told him?" Rias asked.

"Don't worry, father will come as well." Sirzechs said.

"But you're the maou! You can't just leave your work like that." Rias argued.

"No, no, this counts as work, too." Sirzechs said.

"Wh..?" Rias questioned.

"We were thinking of holding the faction leader summit at this school." Sirzechs said.

"A-At kuoh academy!?" Rias questioned.

"This place is for some reason really popular with the supernatural world." Itachi commented.

 **Time skip**

Sirzechs and Graifya stayed over at Itachi and Rias's place for the night much to Rias's embarrassment. Itachi was walking around the town in the morning. 'The summit, a lot of things can go wrong, I need to be prepared in order to protect Rias and the others.' Itachi broke out of his train of thought when he saw an old man had fell on the ground. "Mister, are you alright?" Itachi asked helping him up.

"Oh, thank you young man, I tripped you see and in my age is not that easy to get back up." The old man said. He had short grey spikey hair, black eyes, and looked to be around his late sixty's. He had a white cane with a black line going down the middle. "Say would you mind helping me out with something?"

"Um, sure." Itachi replied.

"Could you help me get to the train station?" The old man asked.

"Sure."

"So, kid what's your name?" The man asked.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi."

"A well then, do you mind if I call you, Uchiha-kun?" The man asked.

"I guess it's fine." Itachi replied. "So, you're not from around here?"

"Oh, no I was just visiting an old friend."

"Do you happen to know when your train leaves?" Itachi asked.

"It doesn't matter if I lose this one I will just take the next one. By the way Uchiha-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me a good-looking kid like you must be very popular with girls, right?"

"Um, I guess I am."

"I was just like that when I was younger as well you see, I was quite the looker back in the day." The man said.

"No kidding." Itachi said.

"Yep, had fangirls all over me." The old man said. "But I eventually found the very special someone."

"Is that so?"

"Tell me do you have someone like that?"

"I think I do but I'm not really interested in a relationship like that at the moment." Itachi replied.

"You don't say."

"Well looks like we're here." Itachi said standing in front of the local train station. "Should I walk you in?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, no it's fine." The old man reached for something in his pocket. "Here, for all your trouble." The old man held out a piece of candy.

"Oh, no it wasn't any trouble at all." Itachi assured.

"Please take it. I wouldn't want my savior to go without a reward." The old man insisted.

"Well I guess I will accept then." Itachi said taking the piece of candy, unwrapping the candy and putting it in his mouth.

"How is it?" The old man asked.

"Sweet, tastes like strawberry." Itachi replied. "Well then farewell."

The old man saw Itachi walk away and closed his eyes and smiled. "Farewell, Uchiha-kun." The old man opened his eyes revealing two red eyes with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center. The old man then disappeared in the crowd.

Itachi walked towards the academy seeing Issei talking to a young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes, wearing a V-necked shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with silver chains dropping over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. 'His energy it feels familiar.' Itachi thought when he remembered. 'The White Dragon Emperor.'

"I am Vali, White Dragon Emperor… the Vanishing Dragon."

"You…?" Issei said when his hand started to react to the presence of Vali.

Vali pointed his finger on Issei's forehead. "You're so vulnerable. If I were to use magic on you now…"

"I would stop there if I were you." Itachi said getting in between Issei and Vali, as Kiba and Xenovia arrived holding their blades in an x-formation around Vali's neck.

"Don't you think you're taking this joke a little too far?" Kiba said.

"We can't have you starting a fight with the Red Dragon Emperor here, White Dragon Emperor." Xenovia said.

"Issei-san?" Asia said arriving on the scene.

"Asia, get back." Issei said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The only two in your group that can fight me are Michael Shadow, and this guy the son of Tannin Itachi Uchiha. The rest of you can't beat me. But you can keep going if you don't care about attracting attention." Vali said making Kiba and Xenovia lower their blades. "Hyoudou Issei, how do you think you rank among the strong in this world?" Vali asked.

"What?" Issei questioned.

"Your Balance Breaker… It's incomplete, but counting from the strongest, you'd be in the four-digit-range. Somewhere between 1000th and 1500th. No, wait, based on the specs of its host, I'd say it's lower than that." Vali said.

"What are you trying to say?" Issei asked.

"Unlike your Shadow demon friend who is ranked nr.3 of the strongest in the world, you are really weak. Hyoudou Issei is a valuable person, you should take better care of his training Itachi Uchiha and… Rias Gremory." Vali said, making the group minus Itachi to turn around to see Rias, Akeno and Koneko.

"Buchou?" Issei said.

"White Dragon Emperor." Rias said. Walking up to her servants along with Akeno and Koneko. "What are you trying to do? If you are working with the fallen angels, we won't deal with you any more than necessary."

"The Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon, called the Twin Sky Dragons… People involved with the Red and White Dragons in the past haven't lived the best lives. How will you peoples life's turn out, I wonder?" Vali questioned with a smirk.

"Those people didn't have people like me. I think we will manage." Itachi said.

Vali let out a little chuckle. "I did not come here today to fight. I'm a busy person, you know." Vali said walking away. "Oh, by the way, Itachi Uchiha. Yagura is in town with his boss somewhere, thought I should let you know."

"Itachi, who's Yagura?" Rias asked.

"His… A dragon slayer like me." Itachi replied.

"N-No way! There are others?" Issei asked.

"Yagura is a water dragon slayer. He and I are the only dragon slayers out there actually." Itachi said.

"Then are you guy's teammates?" Kiba asked.

"No, Yagura is different than me." Itachi said.

"How so?" Rias asked.

"Unlike me, he killed his dragon and bathed in his blood." Itachi replied.

"What seriously? Why?" Issei questioned.

"To gain the ultimate power of a dragon slayer… he became a dragon." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Xenovia questioned.

"By killing dragons, a dragon slayer gains the power of transforming into a dragon." Itachi replied.

"H-His a dragon now then?" Issei asked.

"Yes. He also wants to fight me." Itachi said. "Probably even kill me."

"Well we will not let that happen." Rias said holding Itachi's hand.

"It won't be that easy to deal with him. His on the same level as Tannin tou-san." Itachi said.

"The same level as the Blaze Meteor Dragon King?" Xenovia said in shock.

"How strong are you compared to Tannin?" Rias asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think I have ever seen tou-san at full power. And I have never fought him with my full power either." Itachi replied.

Itachi looked at the palm of his hand, suddenly getting flashbacks of his hands covered in the blood of his clan. 'It's almost time, since that night…' Itachi thought.

 **Time skip: classroom**

Itachi was sitting on his desk finishing a few assignments. "Uchiha-san!"

"Hm." Itachi turned his attention to one of his to one of his classmates.

"There is an underclassman here to see you."

Itachi walked to the door to see it was Xenovia. "Is something wrong Xenovia?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi-senpai, sorry about saying that suddenly the other day." Xenovia said making Itachi remember the making a baby together thing.

"Can we talk about this later." Itachi said.

"That's why we should use these for practice first." Xenovia said holding up four different condoms.

'Oh, dear.' Itachi thought.

"What?!" The whole class erupted

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this?" Rias said appearing behind Itachi, with her usual smile however she was letting out a dark aura.

"Um, well you see…" Itachi who was about to explain was interrupted by Xenovia.

"Itachi-senpai, about our plans for intercourse…" Xenovia said holding one of the condoms up.

Rias began crushing Itachi's cheek by pinching them. "Please put that away" Itachi muttered as Rias began to pinch his cheek harder.

 **Time skip: later that night Rias pov**

Rias opened the door to Itachi's room in order to sleep with him, but when she opened it he was not in there. "Where could he have gone?" Rias asked herself. She looked out the window, seeing Itachi standing outside in the front yard looking at the full moon.

"Why is he up so late?" Rias wondered.

She walked down stairs and towards the door, when she opened it she went up to Itachi. "Itachi, is everything alright?"

Itachi turned around towards Rias, having Rias seen something she have never seen before.

Itachi was crying, he was crying. He wiped the tears away. "Oh, Rias, what are you doing up this late?"

"I-I was going to ask you the same thing." Rias said. "Itachi, why were you crying? Is something wrong?" Rias asked concerned.

"I-It's nothing, come on let's go back to sleep, you can even sleep in the bed with me I don't mind. Come on let's go." Itachi said pushing Rias back into the house.

"B-But?" Rias said.

"Come on now tomorrow is open house remember you must rest." Itachi said.

 **Next day: open house**

Itachi, Rias, Akeno, Issei and Asia were sitting outside.

"Itachi?" Rias said.

"Yes?" Itachi said.

"About last night." Rias said.

"What happened last night?!" Issei questioned.

"Itachi, why were you crying?" Rias asked.

""Crying?"" The rest of the group questioned.

"…."

"I found him outside last night looking up at the moon and crying. Why were you crying?" Rias asked again.

"Does it really matter?" Itachi questioned.

"It matters! I'm worried about you!" Rias said. "Please tell me."

Itachi opened his mouth when suddenly something was heard.

"A MagicGirl photoshoot?!" They heard a boy yell.

"Come on! As former photography club members, we must record this event!" An army of boys ran together.

"MagicGirl?" Issei questioned.

"It can't be!" Rias said.

"I bet it is." Itachi commented.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said while letting out a little chuckle.

They went in to see if it was who they thought it was.

"One more shot, please!" A boy said while taking pictures.

"P-P-Please, look over here!" Another one said.

"Isn't that… a Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7, Alternative cos-play?" Issei asked. Seeing a beautiful young girl with long black hair tied into twin tails, violet eyes, a child-like body with large breasts, she was wearing a pink Magical Girl outfit.

"Issei-san, you sure know a lot about it." Asia said.

"One of my regulars made me marathon the whole anime with him before." Issei said.

"A regular?" Asia questioned.

"Hey! This is a school! What do you think you're doing? C'mon, move along now!" Saji told the boys.

"This is tyranny, Student Council!" One of the boys complained.

"What's wrong with a photoshoot?" Another one complained.

"Don't cause unnecessary commotion on the day of Open House! Break it up!" Saji said.

"What the hell?" One of the boys said.

"See you later, Milky!" Another one said.

"Um, are you someone's family member?" Saji asked the Magical Girl.

"Yup!" She nodded.

"Showing up at school wearing that outfit is problematic…" Saji said.

"But…" The girl said beginning to do poses. "Mirurun miruru spiral…! Miru!"

"Seriously, please…" Saji said.

"Hey Saji, looks like you're actually doing your job!" Issei said.

"Don't tease Hyoudou." Saji said.

The doors opened revealing Sona. "Saji. What is going on here?"

"Um, president this person her…" Saji said.

"Found you, So-tan!" The girl said. She jumped down from the stage and ran up to Sona. "Sona-chan! Sona-chan what's wrong? Your face is all red. You finally get to see your onee-sama again. You should be happier! You should be like "Sister dear!" and I'd say "So-tan darling!" and we'd hug and have some girl-on-girl action!"

"Onee-sama?" Issei questioned.

"She is Lady Serafall Leviathan-sama." Rias said.

"One of the four current maous and the President's onee-sama." Saji said. "It is also my first time meeting her, though…"

""Really?!"" Both Issei and Asia said.

"Aren't you actually really, really happy to be able to see me?" Serafall asked.

"It's been a long time, Lady Serafall-sama." Rias said.

"Oh, it's Rias-chan! Long time no see! How've you been?" Serafall said.

"Good, thanks for asking. Did you come for Sona's Open House today?" Rias asked.

"Yes! But So-tan was so mean! She didn't say anything about Open House. I was so shocked, I almost attacked Heaven!" Serafall said.

"I have no idea if she's joking or not." Issei said.

"Oh, she's not joking." Itachi commented.

"Oh, It-tan!" Serafall yelled out in joy.

"You know her?" Issei asked.

"Y-Yes. She used to sometimes accompany Sona when she came over at Rias's place." Itachi replied.

"Hello Serafall-sama." Itachi greeted.

"It's been so long. Why did you disappear all of the sudden!? And without saying goodbye, I thought I would never see the male-version of So-tan again!" Serafall said in a playful expression.

Itachi twitched his eyes at that comment. "I-I'm sorry, Serafall-sama…"

"I forgive you, It-tan!" Serafall said hugging Itachi's head into her breast.

"Onee-sama, please let go of him." Sona said.

"Oh, did So-tan get jealous." Serafall teased.

"Onee-sama, I am responsible for the student council at this school. Even if you are family, I cannot approve of such actions or such clothing!" Sona said.

"Aw, Sona-chan! You're making me sad saying things like that to me! You know that I want to be a magical girl! With my sparkling staff, I'll obliterate all the angels and fallen angels!" Serafall said.

"Onee-sama. Please, have some self-respect. If you start sparkling, you could annihilate a small country in a few minutes." Sona said.

"Hey, Saji." Issei said.

"What?" Saji asked.

"When Kokabiel attacked President Sona didn't call her onee-sama, but it wasn't because they don't get along, was it?" Issei asked.

"It's the opposite. It's because Serafall-sama dotes on her sister, President Sona, too much. If President Sona had asked her for help, the situation would have gotten out of control." Akeno explained.

"I-If she found out her little sister had been violated by a fallen angel, she probably would've started a war then and there."

"I can't take it anymore!" Sona said running out of the room.

"Wait, Sona-chan!" Serafall said running after her.

"Please don't come near me!" Sona said.

"Well I should probably go help the president." Saji said.

"R-Right… Good luck!" Issei said as Saji ran after them.

 **Time skip Itachi's house**

After the Open House was over Rias's father and brother came over to watch a few tapes they took during the Open House.

They looked at the tapes and Rias ended up getting embarrassed at her father and brother. Itachi tried his best to cheer her up which thankfully it worked.

Itachi and Rias went up to his room. "It wasn't that bad." Itachi said.

"I felt like I was going to die from the embarrassment." Rias said.

"They're not that bad." Itachi said.

"Easy for you to say, Tannin doesn't embarrass you like that." Rias said.

Itachi let out a nervous chuckle. "Well he has more pride."

"Hm."

"Besides, you looked adorable in those tapes. Especially when you got embarrassed at your father during filming." Itachi said.

"Really?" Rias asked.

"Besides their only showing love towards you, even if they do it in an embarrassing way." Itachi said.

"Itachi." Rias muttered.

"What is it Ria-mmmph" Rias jumped up and kissed Itachi pinning him down on the bed.

"Ria-Mpf" Without letting Itachi take the chance to take a breath Rias kissed him again.

"Mmchu…Ita..chu…chi..mmm…" Rias continued to kiss him intensely. Her tongue coiling around his, and her breath turned heavy. Her face was flushed and she started moaning from the deep kiss they shared.

"You two are acting lovey-dovey I see." Sirzechs said standing in the door.

Rias stooped kissing Itachi. "O-Onii-sama!"

"Rias, there's something I just thought of." Sirzechs said.

"What is it?"

"Don't you think it's about time to release your other Bishop?"

"That's right you have a second Bishop." Itachi said.

"You knew?" Rias asked.

"I saw that you're remaining pieces had no other Bishop only a Rook left. So I did the math and found it out easily." Itachi replied.

"Do you know why he was sealed away then?" Sirzechs asked Itachi.

"His powers were too dangerous for Rias to control, right." Itachi replied.

"My, my you sure know a lot Itachi-kun." Sirzechs said with a smile. "Well anyway Rias release your second Bishop."

"If the maou orders me then so be it." Rias said, she then remembered something. "Itachi, you never told me why you were crying last night."

"Huh, Itachi was crying?" Sirzechs asked.

"…."

"Please tell me." Rias begged.

"Tomorrow, I will tell you and everyone tomorrow." Itachi said with a serious look on his face.

 **Next day: the clubroom**

Everyone was gathered, even the student council, Sirzechs, Lord Gremory, Graifya, the orc and Michael. They all had their attention directed at one man, Itachi Uchiha.

"What I'm about to say and show you, is only something Tannin knows about me." Itachi said. "Originally, I was not born in this world." Itachi said making everyone get a shocking look on their faces.

"Y-Your kidding, right?" Issei asked, to which Itachi shook his head.

"Then, where are you from?" Rias asked.

"I'm from a world, that is filled with shinobis or as you call them ninjas, I died in my old world, and woke up in this one." Itachi said activating his sharingan. "I will show you my whole story, the story of Itachi Uchiha from Konoha."

Everything around them changed, they went from their clubroom to a wasteland. "Where are we?" Sirzechs asked.

"My memories." Itachi said.

"This looks like a war zone." Michael said.

"This is one of the battle areas during the third-great ninja war." Itachi said. They then saw a young Itachi running across the area until he stood in front of a battle ground where several people were fighting. 'This is the third-great ninja war.' They heard the boy's thoughts.

Once the battle was over, they saw the young Itachi walk around the battle field with all the dead bodies around. They then saw the young Itachi walk up to a ninja that was begging for water. They saw Itachi giving the ninja water.

"Can he see us?" Lord Gremory asked.

"No. These are only memories of the past. No one can see, hear or touch us." Itachi replied.

In an instant the man got up with a kunai in his hand about to attack Itachi, but in a flash the young Itachi slit his throat, while an older man that seemed to be his father stood behind him. They all widened their eyes as the man feel back dead.

"Tou-san. Why did he try to kill me? I didn't do anything wrong." Itachi asked.

"Because this is war." Itachi's father replied.

"H-How old were you?" Rias asked.

"Four." Itachi replied.

"H-He really was a child soldier." Issei muttered.

They followed Itachi and his father to a small cliff, where they got a good view over the dead bodies.

"Listen, Itachi… Never forget this sight…" Itachi's father said.

"Yes." The young Itachi said.

They then appeared at a funeral where everyone was mourning their dead ones. They saw a young Itachi approach a man with long hair and pale skin.

"Grieving over the dead is meaningless. If there is any meaning in death, it's to take advantage of it." The man said.

"What is the meaning of life?" The young Itachi asked.

"There is none. There's meaning in life if it's eternal." The man replied.

Now they appeared on a tall cliff as they saw Itachi standing near the edge. 'There's no meaning… in life?' They heard the thoughts of the young Itachi. They all widened their eyes and gasped as the young Itachi threw himself off the cliff. They seemed to be falling with him as a crow cawed and the younger Itachi opened his eyes. They saw him take out a kunai stabbing it into the cliff. He wasn't able to keep it in so he took out another kunai and tried again. As they kept falling the younger Itachi dodged some rocks and landed safely on the ground.

"Baka-Itachi!" Rias yelled slapping Itachi in the back of his head.

""Are you trying to scare us all to death!"" They scolded Itachi.

They saw the younger Itachi walk towards the crow. "No one wants to die, right?"

The crow flew away as it returned with a large swarm of crows and flew around him. The crows dispersed as the younger Itachi extended his arm out and a crow landed on it.

"So, this is why you use crows?" Issei asked to which Itachi nodded.

The group then appeared outside a hospital were the young Itachi was standing talking with a woman with raven hair.

"Kaa-san, are you sick?" The young Itachi asked.

"Oh, it's nothing like that, you see…you're going to have a little brother or sister." His mother replied as she pulled him into a hug. "That's right you're going to be an onii-chan."

"Kaa-san, I want a little brother."

"But a sister would be cute too, right?"

"I have a feeling it's going to be a little brother."

They looked into the sky to see as it began to snow. After a few moments, they were back at the hospital and the sun was shining outside.

"It's a boy. Here's your little brother." Itachi's mother said.

'A life. A new life.' The young Itachi thought as he poked the baby's cheeks.

Itachi's father carried the baby and rocked him in his arms.

"Have you decided on a name?" The mother asked.

"Yes, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi's father replied with a smile.

They then appeared in a field where a large stone was placed in the middle.

'Birth…death…birth…death' The young Itachi thought as he walked.

"Hey, hey." Called out a girl with brown hair. "Aren't you Itachi-kun? An Uchiha in my class? Let's play together."

"Who is she?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, who is she senpai?" Xenovia asked.

"Tell us." Koneko said.

"Her name is Izumi Uchiha, she becomes my future lover." Itachi replied making Rias, Xenovia and Koneko look at Itachi with a dark aura. "Well that was then and this is now." Itachi said making them calm down a bit.

They looked back at the young Itachi who walked past Izumi and the group of boys.

"Hey! Are you dissing us?" asked one of the boys.

"Say something!" Another one of the boys said.

"I have shuriken training now." The young Itachi replied.

"Well then let's practice shuriken too." One of the boys said picking up a rock. As the rest of the boys did the same.

"No stop it!" yelled Izumi.

One of the boys threw a rock at Itachi who simply dodged.

"That kid!"

"Trying to act cool, what a stuck-up!" the boys kept throwing rocks at Itachi as he just walked away but dodged them all.

"Hey, you guys stop it!" Yelled Izumi.

"Those damn brats let me take them!" Rias yelled holding a destruction ball in her hands, while Itachi was holding her back.

They saw the young Itachi catch one of the rocks and spun around throwing the rock back at them as it collided with the other rocks in mid-air and knocking one of the rocks out of one of the boy's hand. Itachi then started to walk away.

They then saw Itachi sitting at home with Sasuke in his arms when they felt a breeze. Sasuke began to cry as Itachi cradled him.

"Don't cry Sasuke. No matter what happens, onii-san will protect you." Seconds later a large poof of smoke appeared as a large gust of wind blew. The smoke cleared as they saw a large nine-tailed fox that let out a large roar.

The group looked at the fox in shock as it began to attack the village. The group followed the younger Itachi as he ran out of the house holding baby Sasuke, they ran as they came across Izumi in an alley. Who was crying looking for her parents, Itachi then saved her as the buildings around them collapsed. They walked towards the village shelter.

They then ended up at another funeral for all the lives that were lost during the nine-tailed fox's rampage. As a little blond baby laid in front of a stone that looked like flames. They then ended up at a different scenery were Izumi tried to hold baby Sasuke, but failed as Sasuke began to cry pushing her face away. The group laughed as Sasuke calmed down when Itachi held him.

They then saw Itachi's days at the academy and how it only took him one year to graduate. They then saw Itachi training in the woods with his best friend Shisui. Later the scenery changed as they saw Itachi sitting with Izumi by the lake. Making Rias, Xenovia and Koneko a little jealous.

They then saw Itachi on his mission with his new team.

""SO CUTE!"" shouted Rias, Xenovia and Koneko and a few others, when they saw Itachi wearing cat ears. But that grew to anger when they saw Itachi's teammate drooling over him.

They saw a masked man killing one of his teammates in front of Itachi making him activate his sharingan.

They saw him grew a little older as he became a chunin at the age of ten, anbu at the age of twelve, anbu captain at the age of thirteen. They saw some of the missions he went on with Shisui and the small dates he had with Izumi.

They saw Itachi's best friend, Sishui, giving him his eye then committed suicide causing Itachi to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"The price of power, huh." Michael said.

They learned of the Uchiha clans plan for a Coup d'état and that Itachi was a double agent for both his clan and the village. They saw Itachi talking to a man with bandages around his head and right eye.

"Despite what lord third says…when push comes to shove…he will do whatever it takes to protect the leaf." The man said. "In which case even Hiruzen, as hokage, will have no choice but to take decisive measures. Whether it results in a war or not… The moment the Coup d'état happens the Uchiha clan will face annihilation. Including your little brother who knows nothing. However there is a way to spare just your brother prior to any revolt."

"…."

"If things come to pass, your brother will likely come to know everything. And if he witnesses a konoha shinobi slaughter his entire clan it will give him a vengeful heart toward konoha. And then, he unfortunately will have to die aswell." The man said.

"Is that a threat?" Itachi asked.

"No… I'd like you to make a choice. Either align with the Uchiha, launch the Coup d'état, and die along with your clan… Or side with Konoha. Save your little brother before the revolt and then help us eliminate the rest of the Uchiha clan. No matter what, things must be quelled before any mayhem can arise in order to protect the village. And the only shinobi that can be entrusted with this mission… is you, Itachi, who are a double agent for both Uchiha and konoha. Itachi… it will likely be a most painful mission for you…but on the other hand it will allow your little brother to be spared. Itachi there is no one else, do you accept this mission?" Danzo asked as Itachi began to walk away.

The group were shocked beyond words at what they were forcing Itachi to do, all of them wanted to kill this Danzo. They walked with Itachi into the forest meeting with the same man that killed one of Itachi's teammates. Itachi offered him a deal, he would help the man get revenge on the Uchiha clan as long as he doesn't touch the village or Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi led a woman away from her home and killed her, he later snuck into the house.

"Itachi-kun. What's wrong? What's going on?" Izumi asked.

"Izumi…I'm sorry."

They saw Itachi activate his mangekyo sharingan putting Izumi under an extreme powerful Tsukuyomi. There they saw her become a chunin, she retired from the shinobi life and became Itachi's wife and raised their children, and lived together happily before dying of old age. When they got out of the Tsukuyomi, Itachi's katana had stabbed Izumi from the back as Itachi held her in his arms and cried.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun. For giving me the life I always wanted."

"Thank you, Izumi, for loving me." Moments later Izumi died in Itachi's arms.

"H-How sad." Asia muttered as tears ran down her eyes with most of the group sharing the same expression.

Itachi then went from house to house killing clan members, he ran through the streets as they came out at him but were all killed. The group covered their eyes and ears when the sights and sounds became too much. They then saw Itachi enter his own house with his mother and father both kneeling.

"I don't want to participate in a death match with my own son." Itachi's father said.

"Tou-san, kaa-san..I.."

"We know Itachi." His mother said.

"Itachi promise me this. Take care of Sasuke." His father said.

"I will." Itachi said as tears streamed down his face.

"Do not fear it. This is the path you've chosen. Compared to yours, our pain will end in an instant. Our philosophies may differ, but I'm proud of you. You truly are a kind child." His father said as Itachi lifted his sword killing his parents.

Rias embraced Itachi in a hug as tears ran down her face, so did Koneko.

"Why? Why would they make a kind person such as Itachi do this?" Sirzechs questioned in anger as his magic power began to show.

They then saw Itachi's little brother Sasuke, entering and later running away in fear as Itachi told Sasuke to hate him and to one day when his stronger to come and face him, he then put Sasuke in a genjustu making him pass out. Itachi then went to talk to the hokage and told him about a group called akatsuki that he will spy on.

They then saw the days Itachi spent in the akatsuki, they learned about his illness and that he took medicine to prolong his life. His overuse of the mangekyo made him lose his eyesight, they saw his battle with Sasuke and when everything was coming close to an end Itachi walked up to Sasuke who was standing up against a wall shaking in fear, Itachi then poked his forehead. "Sorry, Sasuke. But this is it." Everything then went dark as Itachi fell over dead.

They then appeared in a cave were a reanimated Itachi was reunited with his younger brother who had learned the truth and decided to destroy the leaf. They saw Itachi and Sasuke fighting Kabuto. Itachi placing Kabuto under the Izanami making him undue the edo-tensei.

Itachi walked up to Sasuke showing him his entire life story and then giving him his final words. "I will always love you."

Once that moment was over everyone was back in the clubroom.

"So, that's my story." Itachi said. He looked at everyone who had tears in their eyes minus Michael. "I understand if you want nothing to do with me." Everyone ran up to Itachi and gave him a group hug minus Michael while crying.

"I had no idea you had such a sad background!" Issei cried.

"You are so brave!" Saji cried.

""Itachi!"" Several of them yelled.

Michael went up to Itachi and extended his fist in a friendly matter, Itachi stared at it for a while. "You know what a bro-fist is, right?" Michael asked.

"Hn." Itachi muttered with a smile bumping his fist with Michael.

"You are one of the greatest people I have ever had the pleasure to meet." Michael said.

Rias was hugging around Itachi's waist while crying.

"Rias." Itachi said making her look up.

POKE

Itachi poked Rias's forehead. "I'm fine, I'm happy that I'm here."

"Itachi?" Rias muttered.

"I'm thankful for all of you." Itachi said with a smile.

""You really are a true man!"" They cried.

"Let go of me…I can't breath…" Itachi said as he was squeezed by the group hug.

 **I'm going to stop right here!**

 **So Itachi finally revealed his** **past to everyone, I feel like I could have done it better you know, but then I would most likely have to write every scene from Itachi Shinden. How do you think it went? (Hope I didn't disappoint anyone)**

 **Anyway the next chapter will be posted maybe by the end of this week or the next.**

 **Also how do you think the rest of the chapter went?**

 **Read and review**

 **-Later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**youngdrgn: Thank you so much for your support!**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Who knows what will happen, and yeah, I think that Koneko will learn something from Itachi's past.**

 **Harambe: Thanks for your support! And a Christmas special may not be a bad idea… I will think about it.**

 **dat boi: Guess there are more of you who wants a Christmas special huh.**

 **fenixrojo36: Not sure what that word means so I google translated it and the word was "follow"… so if that's what you meant, thanks.**

 **Chapter 14: The new bishop!**

Itachi woke up in his bed feeling something on his stomach, he looked down to see it was Koneko, laying there wearing nothing but her blue-striped panties. She was staring at Itachi. "Um… Koneko? What are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"Protecting Itachi-senpai." Koneko replied.

"Why?" Itachi questioned.

"I'm worried." Koneko said. "I'm worried, that if I leave you, you will get hurt like you did in your old world."

Itachi stared blankly at her. "I assure you I'm fine." Itachi said.

"I'm making sure my senpai is safe." Koneko said

"Do you mind getting off me?" Itachi asked.

"Protecting senpai." Koneko said.

'Beginning to think that she uses that as an excuse.' Itachi thought. "Koneko, please get off."

Koneko let out a cute little pout. "Fine." Koneko said getting off Itachi.

"I'm going to take a shower." Itachi said.

Itachi went into the bathroom taking off his clothes and went in the shower. Itachi relaxed as the water ran down his face, when he heard someone walking inn, and later felt something big and soft pressing up against his back.

"Xenovia, what are you doing?" Itachi asked the blue-haired knight who had her arms wrapped around Itachi while pressing her breast up against his back.

"I'm protecting my senpai from any danger." Xenovia replied.

"I don't need protection in the shower." Itachi said.

"While we are here senpai, want to try and make a baby with me?" Xenovia bluntly asked.

"No thank you." Itachi replied. "Do you mind letting me shower alone?"

"In order to protect Itachi-senpai from getting hurt, I have to stay by your side at all time." Xenovia said.

'Okay, now I think they are using that on purpose.' Itachi thought. Itachi then felt Xenovia beginning to rub her breast on his back.

"I will wash senpai's back." Xenovia said.

"Well I guess I'm done." Itachi said steeping out of the shower. After changing he went down to see Rias wearing only an apron while cooking. Itachi sat down at the table and when Rias put the breakfast on the table, Koneko suddenly sat down on Itachi's lap while Xenovia sat down on Itachi's left side and Rias took the right side. "You know the table is big enough for all of us, right? There is no reason to sit so tight with each other." Itachi said.

"It's all to protect you, Itachi." Rias replied.

"In order to protect senpai." Xenovia replied.

"Protect." Koneko said.

'Okay now I'm sure they're just using it as an excuse.' Itachi thought.

"By the way, Itachi." Rias said gaining Itachi's attention. "We will release my bishop today." Rias said.

 **Later at the old-school building**

The occult research club stood in front a door that was sealed off with yellow tape saying keep out.

"Here?" Issei questioned.

"A bishop like me?" Asia asked.

"My brother said I could release the seal, and the bishop could be allowed in the old-school buildings. But the bishop refused." Rias said.

"So the bishop is a shut-in?" Issei asked.

"But this child is the top breadwinner, you know." Akeno said.

"Seriously?!" Issei asked shocked.

"Using the computer, the bishop makes special contracts." Kiba said.

"I see. So even if he is sealed, he still helps the club with his little special contracts." Itachi said.

"But what is the power that is so dangerous it needed to be sealed?" Xenovia asked as Rias used a magic circle to lift the seal.

"The seal is coming off." Koneko said.

"I'm opening the door." Rias said opening the door.

"Nnnnnnnnooooooooooo!" A scream could be heared.

"Hello. I'm glad to see you're looking well." Rias said.

"W-What is going on?" The voice asked.

Itachi looked around the room to see it looked like a little girls room and then he noticed that the voice was coming from a coffin.

"The seal has been broken." Akeno said opening the coffin. "Now, come with us."

"I don't wanna! I wanna stay here! The outside is scary!" What appeared to be a blond little girl around Koneko's age, with pinkish-violet eyes, she had a short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead, she had pointy ears, and a kuoh academy girl's uniform. However, Itachi noticed something. 'Huh, so his a crossdresser.' Itachi thought with a blank face.

"Oh, a little girl! And a beautiful blonde, like Asia!" Issei said with excitement in his voice. Boy, was he going to be disappointed. "Does that mean all bishops are blondes?" Issei asked.

Kiba and Michael let out a chuckle.

"What is it, Kiba, Michael-sensei?" Issei asked.

"This child is a boy." Rias said.

"Buchou… what did you just say?" Issei asked.

"She said, his a boy you idiot." Michael said.

"He looks like a girl, but he is definitely a boy." Rias said.

""What!?"" Both Issei and Asia questioned shocked.

Akeno let out a chuckle. "He likes to dress in girls' clothes."

"So this is what the otaku community calls a trap." Itachi said with a calm expression.

Rias pulled the crossdressing boy into a hug. "This is Gasper Vladi. The other bishop in my household. He's a first year at Kuoh Academy, and before becoming a devil he was half human, half vampire." Rias said.

"V-Vampire?" Asia questioned.

"This guy is a vampire…?" Issei asked.

"First time seeing one myself." Itachi said seeing what appeared to be a fang.

"Seriously! Why is fate so cruel?" Issei said.

"But it looks good on him." Asia said.

"That's why it's an even bigger shock!" Issei said. "You're a shut-in! Who are you dressing up for anyway?" Issei asked Gasper.

"B-B-But… these clothes are cuter." Gasper replied getting tears in his eyes.

"Don't try to act cute!" Issei yelled. He then fell on his knees. "For a brief moment, I had a dream of you and Asia as beautiful blonde double bishops."

"People's dreams are fleeting." Koneko said.

"Gasper, let's go outside, okay?" Rias asked in a gentle voice.

"I don't wanna!" Gasper said shaking his head.

"C'mon do what buchou says…" Issei said grabbing Gasper's arm.

"Kiiiyyyyaaahhh!" Gasper yelled.

Itachi looked around to see that the colors around had changed and that no one's moving.

"Shocking, right?" Michael asked.

"Michael-sensei, what's going on?" Itachi asked.

"Gasper possesses a Sacred Gear in his eyes that allows him to stop time." Michael said.

"W-Why are you moving?" Gasper asked hiding in the corner.

"Itachi has a special eye ability as well, so my best guess is that it counters yours." Michael said.

"Then how are you moving Michael-sensei?" Itachi asked.

"I'm too strong to get caught up in his time stop ability. You see Gasper is not powerful enough to stop time for the likes of me." Michael replied. "Gasper, would you please undo the time freeze?" Michael asked the little vampire.

"S-Sorry." Gasper said making a purple glow in his eyes that returned everything back to normal.

"Huh?" Issei questioned looking for the little vampire, spotting him in the corner.

"Don't get mad! Don't get mad! Don't hit me!" Gasper begged.

"That was strange…Just now, for a second…" Asia said.

"It seems like he did something to us." Xenovia said.

"Forbidden Balor View. Also known as The Evil Eye that Stops the World. It's Gasper's Sacred Gear." Akeno said.

"When he gets excited, he can stop whatever is in his field of vision for a certain period of time." Koneko said.

"I was a little surprised seeing that none of you were able to move besides Michael-sensei and myself." Itachi said.

"What!? You were able to move!?" Rias asked.

"Itachi's sharingan must have countered the Balor View, making him able to move." Michael said.

"Then why was Michael-sensei able to move?" Issei asked.

"I'm just too strong for it to work on me." Michael said.

"J-Just how strong are you?" Issei asked with a sweat drop.

 **Later in the club room**

"Because Gasper couldn't control this power, the maou Sirzechs-sama ordered that he be sealed away in that room." Akeno said.

"On top of that, his power seems to grow stronger unconsciously, so it's possible that it could become a Balance Breaker." Rias explained.

"I don't like it when you talk about me… I don't wanna stand out!" Gasper said hiding inside a cardboard box.

"When did he?" Asia questioned.

"Why are you hiding in a place like this again?" Issei asked.

"I'm fine inside this box!" Gasper replied. "I'll just be a Son-in-the-box!"

"What is that supposed to be?" Issei questioned.

"Buchou, it's time to go." Akeno said.

"That's right. Akeno and I have to go to a meeting to get ready for the leader's summit. Yuuto…" Rias said.

"Yes, buchou?" Kiba asked.

"My brother said he wants to know more about your Balance Breaker. Please come with us." Rias said.

"Yes ma'am." Kiba replied.

"I will accompany you guys as well, I have to discuss the security with Sirzechs after all." Michael said.

"Very well." Rias said then turning her attention towards the rest of the group. "Can you all be in charge of Gasper's training until we get back?" Rias asked.

"His training?" Issei questioned.

"You can count on us." Itachi said.

 **Later outside**

"Noooo!" Gasper yelled running away from Xenovia and her Durandal.

"Run faster!" Xenovia commanded. "If you're too slow you'll be Durandal's next victim!" Xenovia said.

While the rest of the group looked at the show. "Well Xenovia seems to be having fun." Itachi said.

"It looks like she's vampire hunting…" Issei said.

"Why are you doing this?" Gasper asked.

"A healthy mind lives in a healthy body. It's best to start by increasing your stamina." Xenovia said with a smile.

"Well she's not wrong…" Itachi said.

"I can't do this anymore! I can't move another step!" Gasper said almost beginning to cry.

"Gaspie." Koneko said standing in front of Gasper holding two garlics in her hand. "If you eat this, you'll feel better in a second."

"Nooo! I hate garlic!" Gasper shouted beginning to run with Koneko following him with the garlic, back and forth, back and forth.

"Don't be picky about your food, Gaspie…" Koneko said still following after Gasper.

"Koneko-chan looks like she's having fun." Asia said.

"Help! Koneko-chan is bullying me!" Gasper said still running away.

"I didn't think I'd ever see Koneko-chan teasing anyone…" Issei said.

"Well, as long as it's only harmless fun." Itachi said.

"Oh, you guys look like you're having fun, OccuClub." Saji appeared.

"Oh, Saji." Issei greeted.

"I heard you released a shut-in member of your household, so I came by to take a look." Saji said then he looked at Gasper who was still running away from Koneko. "A blonde beauty?!" Saji questioned with high hopes.

"He's actually a cross-dressing guy, though." Issei said.

Saji fell on his knees with his head down and a dramatic light shined over him that came out of nowhere. "Seriously? Why is fate so cruel?" Saji asked.

"I know. I understand how you feel, Saji." Issei said.

"Oh? Are the households of the Devil Kings gathered here to play?" Azazel asked walking out from the forest.

"Do you know him?" Asia asked Issei.

"Hey, devil boy." Azazel greeted. "I mean Red Dragon Emperor. You look well."

"Azazel!" Issei said activating his Boosted Gear. And Xenovia readied her Durandal.

"Hyoudou, by Azazel, you mean…?" Saji asked.

"Yeah, I've met this person many times." Issei said making Saji activate his Sacred Gear and Koneko going into battle stance.

"Even if you all come at me together, you don't stand a chance." Azazel said when he suddenly felt a cold metal thing pointed at his neck.

"I won't be so sure about that." Itachi said holding a kunai directed at Azazel's neck.

"My, my. There is only one person I know with that voice and those skills. It's been awhile Crow." Azazel said with a grin on his face not faced by Itachi's kunai at all.

"What do you want, Azazel?" Itachi asked in a calm tone.

"I was taking a walk and thought I'd come visit. Is the holy devil sword user here?" Azazel asked.

"His not here." Itachi replied.

"I see, so the holy devil sword user's not here, huh? That's boring. You vampire over there…" Azazel said to Gasper who was hiding behind a tree. "Forbidden Balor View. This type of Sacred Gear becomes extremely dangerous if the user's capacity is too low." Azazel said then directed his attention towards Saji. "And that's the Black Dragon Pulse, Absorption Line, right? During practice, you should have him connect with the vampire and let him take away the extra power as it is released. It will be less out of control that way."

"Take away… the power?" Saji questioned.

"What, you didn't know? Your Sacred Gear has the power of the Evil Black Dragon King, Prison Dragon. It can scatter the power of whatever it touches. But it can also attach to something else for a short period of time." Azazel explained.

"This had that kind of power…?" Saji questioned looking at his gauntlet.

"Oh right. There's a faster way, too. Have the vampire drink the blood of the Red Dragon Emperor." Azazel said.

"You mean, have him drink my blood?" Issei asked.

"Since he's a vampire, drinking blood is best, after all. Anyway you guys should try things on your own." Azazel said then turning his attention to Itachi. "You may not have a Sacred Gear, but your powers interest me the most."

"Is that so?" Itachi questioned.

"You defeated Kokabiel like he was nothing, and what interested me the most was that you were holing a high amount of your power back. Why is that?" Azazel asked.

Itachi smiled. "Maybe because I didn't need it. But if you like I could show it to you." Itachi said.

Azazel let out a chuckle. "Thanks, but no thanks, I have too much to do today anyway. Later."

"Wait!" Issei shouted. "Why did you hide your true identity from me when you contracted me?"

"That's because…that's how I like to do things." Azazel said with a smile and then he walked away.

"So that is the Governor of the fallen angels?" Xenovia questioned. "I do not understand him."

 **Later at the gymnasium**

"Here we go!" Issei shouted holding a volley ball.

"Y-Yes." Gasper said standing in female academy gym uniform with the line from Saji's Sacred Gear attached to his head.

"Here I go, Gasper!" Issei said throwing the volley ball at him.

"AAaaaaahhhhh!" Gasper shouted.

Itachi saw everything freeze and Gasper running away scared. 'This is going to be difficult.' Itachi thought. Then everything stared to move again.

"Oh, he disappeared." Saji said.

"He was only supposed to stop the ball, but he stopped us, too. We can't use that." Issei said.

"He was about to run away again." Koneko said dragging Gasper by his shirt.

"I'm sorry…" Gasper said.

"This training itself is difficult." Xenovia said

"His power is what it is, too." Asia said.

"I wonder if his power is too strong… Saji can you take away a little more?" Issei asked.

"Alright here goes." Saji said draining more power from Gasper making him let out a moan.

"Sorry about having you helping us." Issei said.

"Don't worry about it. I was able to learn a new move, too." Saji said.

"That reminds me, Azazel said something else that's bothering me. Something about drinking my blood…" Issei said.

"No, I hate blood!" Gasper said.

"But you're a vampire, aren't you?" Issei asked.

"I hate blood! I can't take the smell of blood!" Gasper said.

"Wimpy vampire." Koneko commented.

"Wwwwaaaaaa! Koneko-chan's bullying me…" Gasper cried.

"What a troublesome child." Xenovia said.

"Most children are like this." Itachi commented hinting towards Xenovia to stop with the whole making a baby with her thing.

"Then we will just have to make our future child strong from the beginning." Xenovia said making Itachi drop his head down in defeat.

 **Time skip**

"Gasper, please come out." Rias said to the little vampire who had locked himself in his room. "I was wrong to force you out before." Rias said only to hear Gasper beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry Rias." Itachi said.

"Yeah, we're sorry buchou." Issei said.

"For having disturbed you in the middle of your important meeting." Itachi said.

"It's okay. You all are working hard for his sake." Rias said.

"Waaaahhhhh! It's scary outside!" Gasper cried.

"There's a reason why Gasper turned out like this." Rias said.

"A reason?" Issei questioned.

"Gasper's father is a vampire from a distinguished family, but his mother is a human. Vampires care even more about pedigree than devils. As a result, Gasper was discriminated against even in his immediate family. And when he came to the human world, he was treated as a monster. On top of that, he had the troublesome power of being able to stop time. A power that he couldn't control. He was feared. No it might be more accurate to say he was loathed. You don't notice that anything's done to you when you're stopped you know. No one wants to be near someone with that power." Rias explained.

"I see Gasper was the same as Asia." Issei said.

"Of course, we know that Gasper wouldn't use that power to do bad things." Rias said.

"I-I don't need power like this. Everyone stops. That's why everyone gets scared. They don't like it. I don't like it, either. I don't want to see my friends' faces frozen around me anymore!" Gasper cried.

"I'm a failure as a king like this." Rias said.

Itachi walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Gasper, it's Itachi… I just want to say I know how you feel."

"Y-You do? Sniff*" Gasper asked.

"My home town was once attacked by a gigantic nine-tailed fox, and I came from a clan that was known to have controlled that fox in the past, so everyone blamed our clan for it, even children like me back then were not saved from discrimination from our fellow villagers. I was even more discriminated because I was a prodigy born with high power, so many kids in my class got jealous off me same with other kids from my very own clan. I got discriminated on both sides there was no place for me there that I could call home. However, by my own parents and little brother I got praise for my talent, so I decided to work my way up in the village. At the end, I became a member of the villages secret military force called ANBU. However, the discrimination did not stop, since I was so young some of my fellow ANBU members became jealous, that me a boy who was only thirteen years old became a captain in the ranks while adults like them remained in the same spot. The discrimination did not stop towards my clan either. This discrimination made my clan's anger towards the village grow, eventually they decided to create a Coup d'état against the village." Itachi said.

"Then what happened?" Gasper asked.

"I became a double agent for both the village and the clan, gave both sides intel on the other, eventually my clan wouldn't stop so an elder from the village gave me a choice. Either I side with my clan and help them launch the Coup d'état and die among them, or I could save my little brother by siding with the village and… kill all my own clan members with the exception of my little brother, I had to kill all of them, my father, my mother, my lover. All of them, I later became a wanted criminal still being discriminated from my own village, my own brother couldn't know the truth so he ended up hating and despising me. After I died by my own brother's hand… I met Rias and the others, and I have never found a place where I feel more at home. The same goes for you, this is your home just as it's mine." Itachi said.

"Itachi." Rias muttered with tears running down her face.

"Itachi-senpai." Issei muttered with a sad expression.

"Here you will never be hated because of your power, here there is only love for you and everyone else that is a part of our family." Itachi said with a smile.

"B-But my power, I'm scared." Gasper said.

"Having a power is scary, true but it all depends on you. Will you fear your power, or master it in order to protect your family and everyone that is precious to you? The choice is yours and yours alone to make, but no matter what we will always be here to help you and protect you, because you're our family." Itachi said seeing the little vampire boy running out of the door giving Itachi a hug which he accepted.

"Really?" Gasper asked as tears formed in his eyes.

"Really. Since you are a part of our family, we will always protect you and help you when you need it." Itachi replied with a smile.

"That's right Gasper, we will protect you no matter what!" Issei said with a grin.

"That's right." Rias said hugging Gasper.

"Thank you everyone!" Gasper said.

 **Time skip next day**

Itachi, Issei and Michael were walking up a stairway made off stone. They were going to meet Akeno at her shrine.

"Why does Akeno-san want us to come here anyway?" Issei asked.

"She said it was some important business, what I do not know." Itachi replied.

"She told me that she wanted to talk to me about something after you were done with whatever this is about." Michael said.

"Welcome, Michael-sensei, Itachi-kun, Issei-kun." Akeno greeted them in her shrine maid outfit.

"Well what is this about Akeno?" Michael asked.

"You will see, just promise not to do anything stupid Michael-sensei." Akeno said.

"Why would I?" Michael asked.

"The person you're about to meet isn't exactly one of your favorite people." Akeno said.

"Fine, I promise." Michael replied.

"Akeno, where is Rias?" Itachi asked.

"She will come after her last meeting with Sirzechs-sama." Akeno replied.

They stood outside the shrine.

"Well what is t-" Michael was about to ask when suddenly.

"Is this the Red Dragon Emperor and the son of Tannin?" A voice was heard, when suddenly a bright light in the shape of a cross appeared in the sky.

"Nice to meet you Hyoudou Issei and Uchiha Itachi." A man with long blond hair, green eyes and twelve golden angel wings appeared.

"Who is that?" Issei asked.

"No… not him." Michael said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm Michael the leader of the angels." The man said with a smile he then noticed the grumpy sensei. "Oh, Michael Shadow! It's been awhile my good friend!" The angel leader said with joy.

"I hate you." Michael Shadow replied.

"What!? Don't be so cold now Shadow-kun."

"I'ma kill him!" Shadow-kun responded.

"Why does Michael-sensei hate him?" Issei asked.

Akeno let out a chuckle. "Well since they have the same name, Michael-sensei was often mocked by fellow devils because of that." Akeno replied.

"Why would that make him hate him?" Issei questioned.

"Well imagine it, Michael-sensei is one of the most feared beings in existence, so imagine if people compare him to a guy that is super kind and happy all the time." Akeno said.

"That would be troublesome." Itachi said.

"So, Michael-kun how have you been?" The angel leader asked oblivious to the anger streaming out of the shadow demon.

Michael-sensei gained several tick marks on his head. "Don't talk to me like were friends!"

"Well aren't we?" The angel leader Michael asked.

"NO!"

"Now, now you're being cold again there, Michael-kun."

"I hate you, so much." Michael-sensei said.

The angel leader chuckled nervously. "Well then let's get to the point why I wanted to talk to these two." They went inside the shine.

'So this is the leader of the angels, huh?' Itachi thought. When a bright light appeared in the room revealing a sword Issei's Boosted Gear responded by activating as well.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, Uchiha Itachi-kun." The angel leader spoke.

"Yes?" Issei said.

"Hn?" Itachi responded.

"This is Dragon Slayer, also known as the holy sword that kills dragons, Ascalon." The angel leader Michael said.

"What do you mean by "kills dragons"?" Issei asked.

"As I'm sure your aware, Uchiha Itachi-kun has the title Dragon Slayer, this sword is basically the same when it comes to having the power of killing dragons." The angel leader explained. "I was thinking to give it to you."

"To me?" Issei questioned.

"It might be more accurate to say that I want you to assimilate it into your Boosted Gear. It is rumored that you are the weakest host in history, so I thought it might be a good support weapon for you." The angel leader explained.

"The weakest? It's not like I'm not trying… I mean, it's true." Issei muttered. "But why? Why me and not Itachi-senpai, I mean he is a Dragon Slayer after all."

"True, however he already possesses the power to slay dragons so I see no reason to give him a weapon that holds a power he already possesses." The angel Michael explained.

"Makes sense." Itachi commented.

"Okay, but still why?" Issei asked.

"After the Great War, there was no more large-scale fighting, but as you know, the Three Factions are fighting small battles even now." The angel Michael said.

"Like the battle, you guys had with Kokabiel, that is considered a small battle." Michael-sensei said.

"What Michael-kun says is true." The angel commented.

"I will kill you." Michael-sensei muttered making Akeno deliver a quick pinch to his cheek.

"That's considered a small battle, huh?" Issei questioned.

"If this continues, everything will be destroyed someday. Or it is possible a different power will attack before that happens." The angel Michael said.

"A different power?" Issei questioned.

"There are mythological systems outside of the Three Factions, so I think the upcoming summit will be a good opportunity." The angel Michael replied.

"A good opportunity?" Issei questioned.

"For the Three Factions to join forces and stop useless fighting. In past wars, there was only one time everyone joined forces. It was when the Red and White Dragons disturbed the battlefield. So I'm asking you, the Red Dragon Emperor, to allow us to join forces again." The angel Michael said.

"Issei-kun, you should accept his gift with thanks." Akeno said.

"O-Oh, right. If you say so, Akeno-san…" Issei said standing up looking at the sword. "Is it even possible to assimilate a holy sword…?" Issei asked.

" **The Sacred Gear does what the host wants. If that's what you want, it is possible."** D-draig said

"If it's…what I want." Issei muttered.

" **Partner! Focus your thoughts on the Sacred Gear."** D-draig said.

"All right." Issei said lifting his arm up grabbing the sword.

" **Match your wavelength to the holy sword!"** D-draig said when the sword let out a yellow light and Issei's Boosted Gear began to glow red.

When the light died down the sword had merged with the Boosted Gear. "They merged into one!" Issei said.

"Good that's one thing out of the way, Uchiha Itachi-kun." The angel Michael said turning his attention towards Itachi.

"Yes?" Itachi responded.

"Would you please activate your sharingan?"

"Um, okay." Itachi replied activating his sharingan.

"Can you take it to the next level please?" The angel Michael asked.

Itachi's sharingan morphed into a black pinwheel with a red flower symbol in the center.

"Just like I thought just like that man, eternal mangekyou sharingan." The angel Michael said.

"Do you mean that man named Kai?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, he's a dangerous man, and he has the same eyes as you do. Kai Yami."

"Kai Yami? Wait, isn't this Kai guy dead, the way you talk about him makes it seem like he is still alive." Itachi said.

"I find it strange myself." Michael-sensei commented.

"Recent investigation, indicates that he is still alive."

"How come I never heard about this?" Michael-sensei asked.

"This was only recently discovered by one of our men, they encountered an old man with the sharingan, they say he was with the water dragon slayer Yagura." The angel Michael explained.

"Are you sure it was him?" Itachi asked.

"The one who saw him had encountered Kai in the past, and that man's energy was a 90 percent match plus his appearance was similar." The angel Michael said laying a picture of a young man, with short black spikey hair, with black eyes. "This is Kai Yami back when he was younger. And the man that was spotted had short grey spiky hair, black eyes and the facial expression matched besides some wrinkles that he has now."

"Is this Kai guy really that dangerous?" Issei asked.

"At his prime he was said to be the second strongest being in existence after Menma Haruyoko. Hey angel prick, what about his strength?" Michael-sensei asked.

"According to the report his power is only a small amount of what he had in his prime, but his still strong enough to rival each of the faction leaders like myself." The angel Michael replied.

"I see, well at least we know that I'm strong enough to take him down then." Michael-sensei said.

"I don't think so." The angel Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Michael-sensei asked.

"The report also says that he could feel the presence of Ophis on him." The angel Michael said.

"Ophis?" Issei questioned.

"Ophis, one of the two creatures alive that is even stronger than me." Michael-sensei said.

"What? Stronger than you!" Issei said shocked.

"Ophis the Dragon God of Infinity." Itachi commented.

"Dragon God?" Issei questioned. "Infinity?"

"This will be problematic." Michael-sensei said.

"The Faction leaders plan on discussing this topic at the summit." The angel Michael said.

"Very well then." Michael-sensei said.

"Well I have done what I came to do. I will take my leave now." The angel Michael said before Itachi and Issei nodded at each other.

"Um, there's something we want to ask you." Issei said.

"Unfortunately, I do not have time right now." The angel replied.

"Then what about at the summit?" Itachi asked.

"Very well I will hear you out at the summit or after it is over." The angel Michael replied.

"Please." Issei said.

"Yes, I promise, Hyoudou Issei-kun, Uchiha Itachi-kun." He said disappearing in a yellow light.

After some time waiting Itachi and Issei left with Rias leaving Michael alone with Akeno.

"Now you said you had something you wanted to talk about?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Akeno replied.

"Well let's hear it." Michael said when Akeno suddenly tackled him down to the ground. "Hey what's the big idea!?"

"Several years ago, when my mother died, you saved me from those fallen angels that killed her. You brought me to Rias buchou and gave me a new home. I-I have been in love with you since that day, since the day we first meet." Akeno confessed.

"I'm aware." Michael replied.

"And yet you haven't told me what you feel, why?" Akeno asked.

"…."

"What am I too you anyway?" Akeno asked.

"…."

"Well?"

"T-That's very difficult for me to answer." Michael replied.

"Why? Why is it so difficult?" Akeno asked.

"From day one of a Shadow Demons life we are thought to shove away all emotions, that way we become far more skilled warriors, the same went for me." Michael replied. "However, I was a special case so was my sister, father and mother. We knew of all the feelings like love unlike many others of my clan. I have feelings for you I'm not going to deny that, but… I don't deserve your love…" Michael said.

"What makes you think that?" Akeno asked.

"My clan was responsible for killing so many people, we killed so many, I killed so many, I have too much blood on my hands unlike you." Michael said.

"I have killed too." Akeno said.

"Because you had too, my clan did it for fun." Michael said.

"I don't care… I still love you." Akeno said hugging Michael.

"That night, it wasn't the first time we meet." Michael said.

"What?" Akeno questioned.

"I-I met you before that… when you were younger." Michael said.

"When?" Akeno asked.

"I-I was assigned to kill you." Michael said which shocked Akeno.

"W-What?" Akeno questioned.

"My higher ups informed me that I was to kill the daughter of a fallen angel leader, in case you were to become a danger to us in the future, it happened like this…"

 **Flashback**

Michael was standing in front of some group of people.

"Michael Shadow, we have a mission for you." One of them said.

"Mission?" Michael questioned.

"Barkiel has a daughter, we want you to annihilate her."

"What for?" Michael asked.

"She has more magic potential then her own father, there for she could become a dangerous enemy one day, we want you to deal with her before it happens."

"Very well." Michael said.

 **Time skip human world outside of a shrine**

Michael was hiding behind a tree seeing Barkiel and his wife going in for the night. 'If I were to fight Barkiel it would give the mother time to escape with the child, a silent approach is better.' Michael sneaked inside of the shrine and into a room were a little girl was sleeping.

Michael snuck over to look at the girl and froze, she looked like his little sister. "I-Ino." Michael muttered which caused the little girl to wake up. When he looked in to her eyes his blood began to boil and his heart beats grew faster it became difficult to breath. 'What was that just now?' Michael thought.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"…"

"Am I dreaming?"

"Um, yes you are dreaming and I 'am your dark knight." Michael replied with a kind smile.

"A dark knight what is that?" The little girl asked.

"Well a dark knight is someone who protects a princess like you from the darkness." Michael said.

"I'm not a princess silly." The little girl said with a chuckle.

"This is a dream you can be whatever you want to be." Michael said with a smile. "Besides you look like a princess to me."

"I don't wanna be a princess." She said.

"Then what do you want to be?" Michael asked.

"A mistress." She replied making Michael sweat drop.

"A mistress, huh…?" Michael replied.

"Yup." She said.

"I think you would be better off with being a princess." Michael said.

"He he, your funny mister." She said with the most innocent smile he has ever seen.

'Guess I can't change her mind on that one.' Michael thought. "May I ask for the young lady's name?" Michael asked.

"My name is Akeno, Himejima Akeno." She said while smiling.

"Well Akeno-sama, I will be going now, so why don't you go back to sleep." Michael said.

"Mou~ just call me Akeno no need for formalities." The girl pouted.

"Very well then, Akeno. Later." Michael said while chuckling.

He snuck out and activated a magic circle that showed the group of people that gave him the mission.

" **Michael, have you completed the mission?"** The leader asked.

"No, and I won't do it." Michael replied.

" **Well that's disappointing, we will have to send someone else then."**

"You don't understand, if you send anyone to harm that little girl I will kill them and then you!" Michael said in a dark tone filled with killing intent.

 **Flashback end**

"I threatened them not to harm you, and I watched over you from the shadows from then on, however one night I had another mission…" Michael said with sadness in his voice. "It was the day your mother died… if I hadn't been on that mission maybe I could have saved her life, and spared you from seeing that happened, I failed and therefor I don't deserve your love. I fight myself to resist you and your charms however sometimes I give in to them and I hate myself for it."

Akeno hugged Michael and stroked his cheek. "I don't blame you… you have protected me for so long, and in my darkest moment you came and helped me. That's more than enough for me."

"Akeno at one time after I lost everything my family, my friends, my clan. I was in the darkness for a very long time, but when I meet you, you pulled me out of the darkness and into the light." Michael said bringing his face closer to Akeno's "Akeno, I-" Michael muttered. "I love you." They pulled each other in for a kiss.

 **Time skip kuoh academy**

Itachi, Issei and Asia were helping Gasper training his time freezing abilities, by having him freezing a volley ball in the air.

"All right!" Issei said allowing Gasper to release the volley ball.

"You can do it once every twenty tries now!" Asia cheered.

"You have improved a lot." Itachi praised.

"Asia, next." Issei said having Asia hand him over a volley ball. "Here I go Gasper!"

"Okay!" Gasper replied getting the ball in his face.

"Gasper-kun!" Asia said.

"Issei-senpai, Itachi-senpai, I'm tired…" Gasper said.

"Don't be a wimp!" Issei said. "We have dreams to make true! Let's work hard toward that dream together, Gasper!"

"Issei-senpai." Gasper said.

"What dreams are you talking about?" Itachi asked.

"I had a little talk with Gasper after you told him about your past and we found a common dream!" Issei replied.

"What dream?" Itachi asked.

"Gasper will use his time freezing abilities, so that I could grope as many girls as I want without getting caught!" Issei declared. "Let's do this Gasper!"

"Issei-senpai!" Gasper and Issei stood in a moving pose while light shined on them.

"What a moving scene." Asia commented. While Itachi was sweat dropping.

"All right let's do this, Gasper!" Issei said throwing a volley ball in the air.

"Yes, Issei-senpai!" Gasper said activating his eyes, but somehow Issei froze as the volley ball fell to the ground.

"Gasper, you weren't supposed to freeze my arm…" Issei said.

Gasper fell to his knees. "I messed up again! I'm sorry…!"

"Don't worry about it, you're still training." Issei said.

"B-But…" Gasper said.

"You're messing up a lot less now. At first, you froze my entire body, remember?" Issei said.

"I'm not a very good devil or vampire… so I'm just causing trouble for everyone." Gasper said.

"Gasper!" Issei said.

"Y-Yes?" Gasper responded.

"Don't think about anything! If you think about it, you'll lose! Instead of moping around, face it head on! It's better and easier to understand that way!" Issei said.

"Don't…think…about it?" Gasper questioned.

"I like you! Of course, Asia does, too! And Itachi-senpai!" Issei said.

"Hn." Itachi replied.

"I do." Asia said going up to Gasper. "I like you, Gasper-kun."

"L-Like?" Gasper questioned.

"Of course, like Itachi-senpai said were all a family." Issei said.

"Issei-senpai, Itachi-senpai, Asia-senpai! I'm going to work hard!" Gasper said.

"That's the spirit!" Issei said.

"You're an idiot Issei, but sure know how to motivate people. I'm leaving." Itachi said walking away. "Good luck Gasper."

'I have a strange feeling something bad will happen at the summit. Better keep a look out for anything suspicious.' Itachi thought.

 **Time skip next day**

Vali was floating over Kuoh Academy with Yagura.

"Tonight's finally the night, huh?" Vali said.

"It will just be a bunch of losers discussing some boring topic, they should thank us for planning something so interesting." Yagura said.

"Hm?" Vali turned his attention to someone.

"What's the matter, Vali?" Yagura asked. "Hm?" He then looked where Vali was looking only to spot a little girl with long black hair down to her hips, grey eyes, ears with pointy tips, she was wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit. She was standing on the top of a telephone pole. And with Kai standing bellow the telephone pole wearing his black hooded coat.

"I have no interest in a boring world." The girl said.

"Ophis." Vali said.

"Vali." Ophis said.

"Ophis-ojusama, come down here please." Kai said.

"Yes, Kai-san." She said floating her way down to the ground next to Kai.

"That's one thing you two, me and Ophis share in common. We have no interest in a boring world." Kai said.

"Yes." Vali replied.

"Boss, I heard you were in contact with Itachi, what happened?" Yagura asked.

"Well let's say that I gave him something that will surprise him tonight." Kai said.

"What did you do, Kai-san?" Ophis asked.

"I just gave the boy some kind of drug, that should be taking effect really soon." Kai replied. "Nothing dangerous I assure, just a little test. Trust me ojusama."

"I trust you Kai-san." Ophis said.

"Well let's go then." Kai said.

"Yes." Ophis said.

Before they left they saw a barrier got placed around the academy.

 **Inside the clubroom**

"Well, let's get going then." Rias said.

""Yes, ma'am!"" They replied.

Rias turned her attention to Koneko who was standing next to a box. "Gasper, be a good boy while we're gone." Rias said.

"Okay." Gasper replied from the box.

"If something shocks you into activating your power, it'll be trouble. Please understand." Rias said.

Gasper popped out of the box. "O-Okay."

"I'll have Koneko stay with you. Okay, Koneko?" Rias said.

"Yes, buchou." Koneko replied.

"Gasper be good. I'll let you borrow this." Issei said handing over a gaming console.

"Ok, thank you very much Issei-senpai!" Gasper said.

"I've prepared a lot of snacks, too." Koneko said opening a box filled with snacks.

"Thank you, Koneko-chan." Gasper said.

"Koneko, make sure to actually shar with Gasper." Itachi said.

Koneko let out a small pout. "Okay."

The rest of the group left and walked to the room were the meeting was held. When they opened the door, they saw Sirzechs with Michael-sensei and Graifya standing behind him, Serafall, The angel leader Michael with Irina standing behind him, Azazel with Vali standing behind him, and Sona and Tsubaki standing in the corner behind Serafall.

"Let me introduce you. This is my little sister and her household. They fought against Kokabiel in the battle the other day." Sirzechs said.

"Thank you for your hard work. Please allow me to express my gratitude once more." The angel leader said.

"Sorry about that." Azazel said. "It looks like one of my guys caused you some trouble."

"I believe all the participants are here. Let us begin the meeting." Sirzechs said.

Rias and Sona began to explain the incident with Kokabiel. "Those are the details of the incident my household and I were involved in." Rias said.

"I, Sona Sitri, also bear witness that the events in her report are true." Sona said.

"Thank you. You may step down." Sirzechs said.

"Thanks, Rias-chan, Sona-chan." Serafall said.

"I would like to hear the fallen angel Governor's opinion of Rias's report." Sirzechs said.

"It doesn't really matter what I think. Kokabiel was acting on his own." Azazel said.

"Are you saying you did not know of this?" Sirzechs asked.

"I let him move until I knew what he was planning. But I'll bet he didn't know that I had also infiltrated this town. This is a pretty nice town." Azazel said.

"Please don't change the subject." Sirzechs said.

"I did send the White Dragon Emperor to take care of it, didn't I? But in the end, it was Michael Shadow who killed Kokabiel." Azazel said.

"The problem is Kokabiel's motivation for his actions." The angel leader said. "That Kokabiel was dissatisfied with you all."

"Yeah, it seems he was really unhappy that the war ended halfway through. And I have no interest in war this late in the game." Azazel said.

"The seeds of discontent, huh?" Serafall said.

"Aren't there some like that in your factions, too?" Azazel asked.

"That has nothing to do with the matter at hand. The purpose of this summit…" Sirzechs said.

"Enough with the fancy words. Let's just quickly make peace. That's what you all are really after, isn't it?" Azazel asked.

"Hm?" Itachi muttered.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"Someone has infiltrated the Academy." Itachi said with a serious expression.

 **And I'm going to stop right here!**

 **Now let me know how you thought this chapter was in the reviews**

 **So I have gotten a request on making a Christmas special, if you want me to make one then let me know in the reviews, also if I make one it will be released on Christmas and I'm planning on posting one more chapter before that so don't worry about me posting the special before the next chapter.**

 **Next time: Battle of the summit! Itachi vs Yagura!**

 **-Later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shadow Mystogan Uchiha: Itachi will get the Rinnegan eventually however I don't see it happening just yet. Thanks for your support!**

 **PersoanQeminod1: Oh, they better be ready.**

 **john: You probably know that From Ninja to Saiyan has been updated by now.**

 **Oolong-sama: Thanks, I will also reveal more of my OC, Michael's backstory later in the future.**

 **guest: I was planning on posting the Christmas special on Christmas eve not Christmas day, sorry for the confusion.**

 **VegetaUchiha: I'm not sure either if they had Christmas in Konoha, but I would like to think they did.**

 **Dat boi: Noted.**

 **VegetaUchiha: Yes, I do plan on making Itachi and Rias a full on couple eventually, not sure when, but it's going to happen.**

 **Chapter 15: Battle of the summit! Itachi vs Yagura!**

"Someone has infiltrated the Academy." Itachi said with a serious expression.

"You sure?" Rias asked in a whisper tone.

"Yes, and not just one. But several." Itachi responded.

"What should we do?" Rias asked.

"For now, nothing. Let's wait and see how they want to play it." Itachi replied. "Hold on to my hand, I have a bad feeling somethings going to happen." Rias grabbed Itachi's hand.

"The three factions as they are now, would only cause negative influence on the world. Don't you all agree?" Azazel said.

"The Great Demon Lord and God, who were the center of the last great wat, are no longer here." The angel Michael said.

"That's why. I would like to hear the ideas of these three, who are not directly associated with the three factions, two of them can potentially affect the entire world with their capabilities. The Red Dragon Emperor, The White Dragon Emperor. And the other one has potential to be more powerful than anyone in this room. The son of Tannin. What do you guys think?" Azazel asked.

"I'm fine, as long as I can fight someone who is strong enough to face me." Vali replied.

"Even without a war, there are still many powerful ones out there." Azazel said.

"I thought so." Vali responded.

"So, how about you, Red Dragon Emperor? What are your thoughts?" Azazel asked.

"Umm… well… I can't really answer such a serious question right away." Issei replied.

"Okay the, brace yourself as I try to explain. Hyoudou Issei. If war erupts because of us, you'll never be able to have sex." Azazel said.

"Huh?"

"But however, if peace is declared here, you can have sex every day." Azazel said.

"Sex every day?!" Issei asked with a perverted smile.

"That's right, with as many different women as you want. Whit peace you can have sex, without it you can not. Understand now?"

"I vote for peace! I want to have sex with different women every day!" Issei shamelessly declared.

"You know you're not alone in here, right?" Itachi asked making Issei freeze.

"A-Anyway, I will only use my power to protect my friends! I promise!" Issei said.

"Well then what about you, son of Tannin?" Azazel asked.

"In my life, I have already witnessed the horror of war twice, I do not wish for another one to start." Itachi replied.

"So, you want to have sex every day rather than war any day correct?" Azazel asked.

"If you want to put it that way, then yes." Itachi replied.

"Oh, I see." Azazel said.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, Uchiha Itachi-kun. You mentioned earlier that you wanted to inquire about something, correct?" The angel Michael asked.

"So, you remembered our agreement?" Issei asked.

"Of course." The angel Michael replied.

"Why did you send Asia into exile? Asia was a devout believer in God. Why did you banish her?" Issei asked.

"It's that what you wanted to ask him?" Rias asked Itachi.

"No, this is something Issei wanted to ask for himself, I have something else to ask about." Itachi replied.

"After God died, only his system remained. In other words, his divine protection, benevolence, and miracles. Through me, it is currently somehow capable of functioning to a limited degree. Also, there is a need to keep it away from anything that could negatively influence it." The angel Michael replied.

"So, it was because Asia held power to heal even devils and fallen angels?" Issei questioned.

"The faith of our followers is the source of our strength. Anything that could potentially corrupt it, must be eliminated with zeal, or else we wouldn't be able to maintain the system." The angel Michael said.

"So, there was also a need to remove those who accidently learned the truth about God's current nonexistence." Xenovia said.

"I guess it is so. I have caused great pain, for both you and Asia. I am truly sorry." The angel Michael said.

"So, you didn't betray us?" Irina muttered.

"Please, do not apologetic Michael-sama. As someone who was raised by the church, I had regrets about my decision, but I am greatly content with my current life now as a devil. I give my apologies to other members of my faith." Xenovia said.

"Me too. I also feel happy as I am now. There are now lots of people who are important to me." Asia said.

"I am very grateful for your open hearts." The angel Michael said. "Well Uchiha Itachi-kun, what did you want to ask me about?"

"It can wait until the end of the summit." Itachi said.

"Very well then." The angel Michael then gained a serious expression. "There is something else I would like to say."

"What is it?" Azazel asked.

"Kai Yami, is alive."

"What?!" Sirzechs questioned.

"Kai… Yami… The Red Eyed Warrior…" Serafall muttered in shock.

"How can you be sure? He was killed in this town several hundreds of years ago, how can he still be alive?" Sirzechs asked.

"One of my subordinates who had encountered him once in the past, saw an old man that resembled him, also the energy signature was a 90 percent match. Recent information shows that he is working together with Ophis."

"Ophis, huh?" Azazel responded.

"I also noticed a dark presence that reminded me of him in this town." The angel Michael said.

'Wait a minute, that photo he showed us back in the shrine… seems familiar.' Itachi thought then widened his eyes. "Show me the picture of Kai Yami at once!" Itachi said.

"What for?" The angel Michael asked.

"Just do it please!"

"Here." The angel Michael handed the photo over to Itachi.

When Itachi looked at it he began to shake. "I-I know him…"

"What?"

"An old man asked me to help him get to the train station a few days ago… the resemblance is so similar…" Itachi said.

"Why would he do that? Meeting you like that?" Sirzechs asked.

"I-I don't know…" Itachi replied.

"Who is Kai Yami?" Rias asked.

"He is one of the most famous warrior's back from ancient Japan, he didn't have a sacred gear, and yet he became the second most powerfullest human to have ever lived. He was killed by his rival Menma Haruyoko in this town several years ago." Michael-sensei replied

"But if he died then how come his alive now?" Issei asked.

"Ophis may be the reason for that." Azazel said.

"What do you mean?" Issei questioned.

"It was said that Ophis had feelings for Kai, he was the first human to peek Ophis's interest, and the first to become Ophis's friend." Michael-sensei said.

"Then what makes him so dangerous?" Rias asked.

"Well for one thing he was a power hungry maniac, also his motives although they remain unknown to this day, involved the destruction of the three factions." Sirzechs said. "Is he still as strong as before?"

"Apparently, he is reported to only have a little amount of his full power left, he should be on par with all the faction leaders." The angel Michael said

"We should discuss the issue of this matter another time then. For now, let's focus on gaining peace between us." Sirzechs said.

"Oh yeah. There was one subordinate of mine who tricked and killed one of you." Azazel said.

"Don't talk like it was none of your business! It was done by a fallen angel woman who admired you. She killed Asia for you!" Issei yelled.

"That reckless action of my subordinate is indeed my responsibility. That is why I am going to make you all satisfied with something that only I can do." Azazel said.

"What did you say!?" Issei growled in anger.

When suddenly everything around them froze.

"What just happened?" Issei questioned.

"This is Gasper's ability." Itachi said looking around to see that Asia, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki frozen in time.

"Seems so. Leaving only us, who possesses advanced capabilities." Azazel said.

"Us, with the power of the dragons, and those who were able to protect themselves with their Holy Swords." Vali said.

"What could it be?" Irina asked.

"I'm still fine thanks to you, Itachi." Rias said still holding Itachi's hand. Suddenly an explosion was heard outside.

The crew went to the windows seeing cloaked people getting out through magic circles in the sky. "Who are those people?" Issei asked.

"Those are magicians." Serafall said.

"Magicians?" Issei questioned as he watched the magicians blast the barrier.

"Jeez, how impudent of them to leave me, the Magical Girl, out of it!" Serafall said.

"But, what is this power?" The angel Michael questioned.

"It's possible that they have forcibly activated the power of that half-vampire boy, and turned it into a Balance Breaker." Azazel said.

"There are only a very selected few who possess suppressive capabilities. It is very likely that he is now in the hands of the enemy." Sirzechs said.

"For these terrorists to take advantage of one of my very own household members. There is nothing more humiliating than this." Rias said.

"The bodyguards and escorts… teleportation magic." The angel Michael said.

"There is someone who is connecting the two gates from within the barrier." Michael-sensei said.

"Reversely, it would seem that we are currently incapable of using our own teleportation magic." Graifya said.

"We've been had." Azazel said.

"I agree. Not only have they considered such timing, but their strategy also included the manipulation of one of the Gremory's household's members." The angel Michael said.

"We cannot just sit idly here." Sirzechs said. "If Gasper-kun's powers continue to intensify at this rate, even we will eventually be…"

"So it seems." Michael-sensei said.

"Is Gasper that strong?" Issei asked.

"That's because he is a mutation piece." Kiba said.

"Mutation piece?" Issei questioned.

"A piece that has the ability to invoke a wide variety of different phenomenon. The bishop piece that Gasper currently possess, is actually the equivalent of several pieces, with only that one piece used for the transformation. The only other in my peerage that has a mutation piece is Itachi." Rias explained.

"Gasper and Itachi-senpai have that much power?" Issei questioned.

"Gasper's capabilities are beyond measure. Which is why he was sealed away." Rias said.

"In any case, if we don't do something about that half-vampire boy, we'll be sitting ducks here, unable to even counterattack." Azazel said.

"Onii-sama. There is still one rook piece at the old school building that I haven't used yet." Rias said.

"A rook? I see, a castling move." Sirzechs said.

"Castling?" Issei questioned.

"It's a move where the rook and the king exchange places." Itachi explained.

"But, for you to go there alone…" Sirzechs said.

"Gasper is a member of my household. I will take responsibility, and bring him back with me." Rias said.

'Heh, that's one of the things I admire about her.' Itachi thought with a smile.

"If we use Lord Sirzechs' powers, we could teleport another person there as well. But if we use Michael Shadow's powers we could teleport two others." Graifya said

"I'll go." Itachi said.

"Me too." Issei said.

"You have my word Sirzechs, I would rather give my own life then let Rias die." Itachi said.

"I entrust her to you then." Sirzechs said.

"You have my word." Itachi said.

"Flinging those terrorists away from that half-vampire will be easy, right?" Vali asked. "Then I can do it for you if you want."

"Learn to understand the situation, Vali." Azazel said. "It's the time for us to declare peace, you know?"

"I just don't feel comfortable sitting here doing nothing." Vali said.

"Then why don't you distract the enemies outside for the time being?" Azazel said. "If they see the White Dragon Emperor, they're going to be in disarray for a while."

"Alright then." Vali said activating his Sacred Gear flying out to the enemy. "Balance Break!"

 **Vanishing Dragon. Balance Breaker!**

Vali was now in his white dragon armor.

"He transformed just like that?" Issei said. "I can only use it for ten seconds."

"Michael-kun, if you would…" Sirzechs said.

"I know." Michael-sensei said bringing out his wings flying out to the enemy.

The magicians shoot at Vali but all their beams were blocked by small blue magic circles. "Hmph." Vali swung his arm to the side sending a wave of white lighting at them. But he missed one that was about to attack when a tiny dark purple beam pierced his chest.

 **Shadow Star beam**

More of them arrived, Michael lifted his hand up in the air.

 **Shadow Beast**

A large magic circle appeared in the sky releasing a huge demon looking beast made of black lightning down destroying the magicians, but more of them kept arriving. "This is boring." Michael commented.

"And to think his barley using 1 percent of his power." Sirzechs commented.

"1 percent!?" Issei questioned shocked.

"Well let's get going, Rias, Issei." Itachi said.

"Yes." Issei replied.

"Wait just a minute." Azazel said. "Take these with you." Azazel said handing him two sliver bracelets. "Those bracelets will serve as substitutes for their activation cost."

"Substitutes…You mean I can use my Balance Breaker? Longer that is?" Issei asked.

"Use it as your last resort though. It cannot substitute your physical strength." Azazel said.

"I know." Issei replied.

"The other one should be worn by the half-vampire. It will suppress his powers. Listen, and keep this in mind. You seem to have been consistently wining by luck so far. It's like you're just a normal human in the form of a devil. If you are unable to use your powers well, you'll die because of it. You are essentially the exact weak point of that Sacred Gear." Azazel said.

They teleported out of the room and into the old school building. "Koneko-chan! Gasper!" Issei shouted.

"Let's look for them in the other rooms." Rias said.

"Hn." Itachi replied.

"Okay." Issei replied looking at the silver bracelets putting one of them on.

 **Back in the conference room**

"As soon as Rias group securely retrieves Gasper, we will commence our counteroffensive." Sirzechs said.

"Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia said as a magic circle appeared behind them, revealing a tall woman with brown hair tied into a bun, she had blue-grey eyes, she had a tan skin color, she wears an extremely low-cut dress with a high slit that showed some of her large breasts, she also held a staff in her hands

"A good day to you, current Demon Lord Sirzechs and Serafall." The woman said.

"What are you doing here?" Serafall asked.

"You're one of the descendants of the Leviathan. Katerea Leviathan!" Sirzechs said.

"World destruction and chaos…!" Katerea lifted her staff in the air releasing a wave of magic energy.

 **Back with Itachi, Rias and Issei**

An explosion was heard. "That came from the conference room." Itachi said

"Onii-sama…!" Rias said.

 **Back with the faction leaders**

The smoke cleared revealing the faction leaders in a barrier with all the other frozen people.

"A protective barrier set up by the combined abilities of the top brass of the factions. How unsightly." Katerea said letting out an evil laugh.

"What are you planning to do, Katerea?" Sirzechs asked.

"I simply hold the opposite opinion of what is being discussed in this meeting. If God and the original Demon Lord are no longer here, then this world needs to be reformed." Katerea said.

"Katerea-chan, stop this! Why are you doing this?" Serafall questioned.

"Serafall, how dare you usurp the head position of the Leviathan clan from me while living a carefree life?!" Katerea said.

"Me…?" Serafall questioned.

"But don't worry. I will kill you here, and declare myself as the Demon Lord Leviathan!" Katerea said.

"Oh boy, and here I thought you were a central part of a mass coup by the Demons." Azazel said.

"So your objectives is this entire world then?" The angel Michael asked.

"That's right, Michael. A world that benefits from the absence of God and the Demon Lord. We will reconstruct this lawless world, and reform it with our own hands." Katerea said making Azazel laugh. "Azazel, what are you laughing at?"

"Lawless? Reformation? What a joke. Those are the words that villains often say when they are about to die." Azazel mocked.

"How dare you mock me!" Katerea said releasing her magic power.

"I would like to fight you myself, but there is no need to get my hands dirty, after all he will be your opponent." Azazel said with a smirk looking above Katerea.

"Huh?" Katerea questioned looking up to see none other than Michael Shadow.

"Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise, it's going to hurt." Michael said with a smirk on his face.

"Michael Shadow, the strongest devil." Katerea said then smiled. "Well, we will just have to see about that."

"Shall we begin then, you spoiled little brat." Michael mocked.

"There is a reason your clan is no more, I will annihilate you." Katerea said.

"I will give you five minutes, and that's only if you're lucky." Michael mocked.

"This will be over in five minutes alright, but I will not lose." Katerea said lifting her wand making multiple magic circles that shoot out some dragon shaped magic wave.

"Tch, got anything better." Michael said shooting a wave of dark-purple energy that collided with Katerea exploding in the air. Katerea then made three magic circles above Michael shooting more waves of magic power. "HYYYAAAAHHHHHHhhh!" Michael shouted making Katerea's attack explode in midair.

"N-No way!" Katerea said.

"This is where you die." Michael said with a grin.

"I don't think so!" Katerea shouted in anger.

"Hey, I'm sure your aware of a little power measure method my people uses, right?" Michael asked.

"You mean the mana point reader?" Katerea asked.

"Ah, so you do know of it, it measures one's magic power and strength, I'm sure you used it at least once, correct?" Michael asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did, and it was over 1 million." Katerea said with a grin.

"Heh, then how about I tell you mine." Michael said.

"It won't matter but go on." Katerea said with a confident smirk.

"Mine is on 35 million." Michael said with a grin on his face.

"35…million…N-No way, your lying!" Katerea shouted in rage.

"Then come over here and see for yourself." Michael mocked. "Of course, I'm sure there won't be any doubt, when your dead."

"I 'am the descended of Leviathan, I won't lose to you!" Katerea said throwing another wave of magic power that collided with Michael. "Nothing but talk."

"That was refreshing." Michael said as the smoke cleared from around him, there wasn't a scratch on his body nor any tore in his clothes. "But seriously if that's the best you got, you might as well give up."

 **Meanwhile with Itachi, Rias and Issei**

The door to the clubroom got kicked open as a wave of destruction hit one of the magicians that were all female.

"Devils!" One of them said.

"Impossible! Their magic circles cannot be activated!" Another one said.

Itachi looked up to see Koneko and Gasper attached to some magic enchantment.

"Gasper, Koneko." Rias said.

"Rias buchou… Itachi-senpai… Issei-senpai." Gasper said.

"Buchou I'm sorry." Koneko said.

"It's okay, as long as you're alright." Rias said.

"I don't know what kind of trick you used, but if you try to move an inch from there…" One of the magicians said.

"Buchou, please kill me." Gasper said.

"What in the world are you saying?" Issei said.

"I should be dead. I'm shy, useless, and with this power, I've caused trouble for everyone again!" Gasper said.

"Stop saying such foolish things." Rias said. "When I chose you as a member of my household, I already told you. You are a servant of my household. I will never forsake you."

"Rias buchou." Gasper said as tears ran down his cheek.

 **Back with Michael**

"Have you prepared yourself, Shadow demon." Katerea said as her body got wrapped up in snakes, she then shoot an even larger wave of magic power.

"Before you die, there's something I just want cleared up." Michael said standing behind Katerea, Katerea made a twist with her fist covered with magic power which Michael blocked with a finger. "This intense aura, it belongs to Ophis doesn't it?"

"I don't need to answer to you. Besides your all going to die!" Katerea said as she detonated her magic power making a huge explosion.

"Well not that it matters, even if that was Ophis's snake it wouldn't be enough to beat me." Michael said standing there with the torso of his jacket destroyed revealing his muscular body.

 **Back with Itachi, Rias, Issei, Koneko, Gasper**

The magicians pointed swords at Koneko and Gasper.

"How foolish. This dangerous thing should just be kept confined to be used as a tool." One of the magicians said.

"Too bad though, because I am someone who takes good care of her household members." Rias said.

"You and your impudent mouth…ugh!" One of the magicians said charging up a blast, when Itachi suddenly punched her in the gut making her fall to the ground unconscious.

"Go on Rias." Itachi said.

"Thank you." Rias said. "Gasper, I want you to cause lots of trouble for me. I'm going to scold you about it countless times, and then console you afterwards. I'm never going to let go of you."

"Buchou. Buchou… I'm…!" Gasper said.

"Gasper!" Issei shouted. "Don't run away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! I, buchou, Itachi-senpai, Akeno-san, Michael-sensei, Asia, Kiba, Koneko-chan, and even Xenovia. We are all your friends! We would never ever leave you behind! Like Itachi-senpai said we are family!"

 **Boost!**

"Ascalon!" Issei shouted.

 **Fuse!**

The blade Ascalon merged with the Boosted Gear. Issei brought the blade to his hand cutting himself letting the blood run down. "But you know what, Gasper? Nothing will ever start if you don't move first!" Issei said stabbing the blade forward as his blood that was on the blade landed on Gasper's face. "You're a member of the Gremory household, aren't you? Show us how manly you can be! Gasper!"

Gasper licked the blood of Issei that ran down his cheek, and then suddenly Koneko appeared on Rias's side.

"He vanished!" One of the mages yelles.

"No he stopped time." Another one said.

"But we were controlling his Sacred Gear earlier!"

Several bats the appeared attacking the mages. "The vampire transformed!" As the mages was grabbed by some ghostly dark hands. "Don't panic!"

"He intends to suck our blood?"

"Not just our blood, but our energy as well!"

One of the mages tried to run when Koneko ran up to her delivering an upper kick.

"That's?" Issei questioned.

"One of the special abilities hidden within him." Rias said.

"It's like me and my crows." Itachi commented.

One of the mages tried shooting a laser at Rias but it was stopped in midair by Gasper's ability.

"It stooped!? It isn't even restricted to anything?" One of the mages questioned.

"It's futile. Because I can see every move that everyone makes." Gasper said as all the mages froze. "Issei-senpai, deliver the finishing blow!"

"Leave it to me!" Issei said touching all the mages making small magic circles on the spots.

 **Dress break!**

Suddenly all of the mages clothes exploded showing their naked busty bodies.

"Itachi you're not allowed to look." Rias said using her hand to cover Itachi's eyes.

"I wasn't even planning on it." Itachi said.

"No looking for senpai." Koneko commented.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Woah! These are the fines samples of nude bodies to date! Gasper, we'll truly be invincible if we team up!" Issei said.

"Yes, Issei-senpai!"

"Finally my dream…!"

"In case you are forgetting we are in the middle of a battle." Itachi said.

"Guess not then." Issei said disappointed.

"You're the worst." Koneko said.

Issei then placed the silver bracelet on Gasper. "With this, your powers won't go beserk."

"Okay." Gasper said with a smile.

"Okay, let's hurry on now." Rias said.

""Roger!""'

 **On the battlefield**

Michael flicked his fingers making a large magic circle behind him that shoot out black lighting.

"Hyah!" Katerea shoot a wave of magic power colliding with the lightning.

"Guess I need to use more than 10 percent of my power." Michael said.

Kiba cut down several mages when one suddenly came behind him.

 **Dragon Shoot!**

A small wave of energy hit the mage. "Issei-kun!" Kiba said.

"I understand the situation. I leave Gasper in your care, onii-sama." Rias said.

"Very well." Sirzechs said.

Gasper later undid the freezing spell making all the frozen people return to normal. "Huh? What the?" Sona questioned.

"So-tan! Welcome back!" Serafall hugged her little sister.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said looking around.

"What happened?" Asia asked.

"I will tell you later. But now everyone lend me your aid!" Rias said.

"Yes ma'am!" Akeno said transforming into her shrine maid outfit. Shooting waves of thunder on the mages.

"Here they come." Koneko said.

"We just need to hold the fort until the gat gets closed, right?" Issei said.

 **Boost!**

"Do you hear that?" Kiba asked.

"Hear what?" Issei asked.

"That smell…It's Yagura." Itachi said.

"Y-Yagura?! The other dragon slayer?!" Issei asked.

" **Roooooaaaaarrrrr!"** A large roar was heard.

"What was that?" Issei asked.

"A dragons roar." Itachi replied. "Over there!"

"W-What the, that thing is huge…." Issei muttered.

"A-A dragon…" Kiba mumbled.

"So, that's Yagura?" Rias said.

They all looked up to a large blue western dragon with a horn of the shape of a sword on the tip of his snout. It flew at high speed towards the barrier crashing through. Once inside it started to shrink as his claws turned into normal hands, his tail vanishing as well as his wings, his feet returning to normal, as he grew hair, and all the scales vanished. "Found you, son of Tannin, Uchiha Itachi."

"The water dragon slayer, Yagura." Itachi said. "The rest of you deal with the mages, I will deal with him."

"Itachi." Rias said in a worried tone.

"I will end this now." Itachi said as flames started to burn around him.

"Fire will never beat water." Yagura said as water started to form around him.

"You seem to forget, I can use more than just fire." Itachi said making a few hand signs.

 **Earth style: Mud Dragon!**

"…."

"…."

"…."

Nothing happened. "What? Why can't I?"

"Itachi what's wrong?" Rias asked.

"I can't get a control over my chakra. Why?" Itachi questioned.

"So that's what the boss meant by the drug thing." Yagura said.

"Drug?" Itachi questioned.

"Apparently when you and he had your little chat he gave you a drug." Yagura said.

"T-That, candy he gave me… How could I not have seen it?" Itachi questioned.

Yagura leaped towards Itachi.

 **Water Dragon Fist!**

Yagura delivered a punch to Itachi's face making him fall back. "It's surprisingly what a little magic can do to disturb one's senses without you even noticing."

"Itachi!" Rias ran towards Itachi, when suddenly a barrier was formed around Itachi and Yagura.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that Rias Gremory." A cloaked man jumped down in front of her. "This is a battle between them after all. Nice to meet you, the name is Kai, Yami Kai."

"That's Kai?" Rias said then shooting a wave of destruction magic at him when Kai shoot a wave of lightning that collided with the destruction wave. "How about a little respect for your elders?" Kai said with an evil grin.

"I will deal with him, you just stay back." Azazel said. "Go help your boyfriend." Azazel said making Rias gain a small blush on her face and ran towards the barrier.

"So, you're still breathing?" Azazel asked.

"Funny how knowing an immortal being will do that do you." Kai replied having lightning flicker around him.

"This time, I might actually beat you." Azazel said making a light spear in his hands.

"Heh. Might." Kai mocked.

Azazel threw the light spear and Kai made a blade of lighting cutting the spear in half.

"I'm not taking any chances so I'm using this." Azazel said holding a golden dagger.

"One of your Sacred Gear toys? Everyone who needs that kind of power, and not able to reach it on their own… are weak in my book." Kai said.

"Heh, let's see who will win then to decide that." Azazel said. "This thing's the Downfall Dragon Spear. An artificial Sacred Gear that I developed. Balance Break."

Kai closed his eyes and re-opened them revealing sharingan. "Come on then, Governor."

A light came from the dagger and when it died down it revealed Azazel in a golden dragon armor with his Fallen Angel wings sticking out from the back. "Fallen Dragon Armor: Downfall Dragon Another Armor. Now bring it."

Kai had lightning violently erupt from his body. "Heh, your funeral."

 **With Michael**

Michael got surrounded with multiple magic circles. "This ends now!" Katerea shouted as waves of magic power collided at Michael.

In the smoke, all that was heard was Michael's laughter. "Oh Katerea, when are you ever going to learn that you don't stand a chance against me." Michael said as Katerea growled in anger. "Look I'm getting sick and tired wasting my time toying with you." Katerea continued to growl in anger, in a last desperate attempt Katerea gathered all her magic energy into a ball and threw it at Michael. Michael vanished as the ball hit the ground making a huge explosion he appeared above her and sledgehammered her in the back, then flying after her in high speed delivering a punch to her gut. As she coughed up blood holding her hands over her stomach while growling in pain, she looked up to see Michael with his palm extended towards her.

"P-Please….spare…my life." She begged in horror, but was then blasted with a wave of dark-purple energy, that reduced her to ashes.

"How many people have begged you for their life, yet you killed them anyway?" Michael said.

 **Back with Itachi**

'So, I can't use ninjutsu or genjustu. But I can stil use taijustu and dragon slayer magic, I've got to make best of what I have.' Itachi thought powering-up.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Roar!**

 **Water dragon: Roar!**

A wave of fire and water collided making a huge amount of steam. Itachi charged towards Yagura delivering a kick to his face, Yagura grabbed Itachi's foot and slammed his body down to the ground.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Talon!**

Itachi delivered another kick right in Yagura's nose this time with his foot infused with fire. Yagura fell back and rubbed his face to see traces of blood on his arm. "Heh, not bad."

 **Water dragon: Wing attack!**

Yagura's hand's we're covered with water he ran up and slammed the water on Itachi which resembled a dragons wing, sending Itachi flying in the air.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Sword horn!**

Itachi's entire body was infused in flames and went down towards Yagura like a missile.

 **Water dragon: Sword horn!**

Yagura went flying towards Itachi with his body infused with water. The two of them collided in midair making a huge shockwave around them as they pushed each other.

For a moment Itachi was gaining the upper hand, when Yagura suddenly muttered. **"Dragon Force!"** Blue scales grew around Yagura's face as his powers grew stronger, he pushed Itachi up.

"Damnit!" Itachi growled. **"Dragon Force!"** Purple scales grew around Itachi's face. Itachi leaped up in the air.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Brilliant Flame!**

Itachi threw a huge ball made of fire towards Yagura.

 **Water dragon: Roar!**

The ball of fire and the wave of water collided making an explosion and more steam. Through the steam several shuriken's came flying towards Yagura who dodged them all with ease. "You think something like that would work on me?" Yagura mocked when he heard the sound of strings that started to wrap around him tying him up to a tree. "What now then?" Yagura asked Itachi with a cocky grin, when Itachi pointed down to which Yagura looked seeing several paper tags with some weird signs on them. "What the fuc-"

 **Boom!**

The tags exploded making a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, it showed Yagura who now had his entire body covered in scales as well as having a pair of dragon wings, a tail, and claws. "Dragon Force is for speed, this form is for defense, and the next form after this is for attack. But you can only use one of these forms because you've never killed a dragon." Yagura then vanished and appeared behind Itachi slamming him in the back with his dragon tail. "Of course this form is pretty fast too."

Itachi closed his eyes and re-opened them revealing his sharingan. 'Looks like I can use sharingan at least, but that's about it.' Itachi thought. As Yagura vanished again, Itachi made a quick turn to the side with his fist infused with flames.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Iron fist!**

Itachi delivered a punch to Yagura's face, then kicked him in the gut sending him flying. "No matter how fast you are, you can never escape these eyes." Itachi said.

Yagura looked at him and let out a laugh. "You are amazing! I will have fun ripping you into shreds!"

Itachi vanished and appeared below Yagura with his elbow infused in flames.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Blazing elbow!**

Itachi elbowed Yagura in the gut making him cough up some saliva and blood.

 **Water dragon: Claw!**

Yagura slashed his claws infused with water down on Itachi who got a little scratch mark on the back.

Meanwhile outside the barrier Rias was bombarding it with her destruction magic yet only made a few cracks that instantly recovered. An even bigger destruction wave from Sirzechs made a hole in the barrier but it recovered instantly, while that was happening Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Michael, Sona and Tsubaki were fighting the rest of the mages.

While Azazel was fighting Kai. Azazel threw a golden lance at Kai who dodged it.

 **Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!**

Kai spitted out a large ball of fire at Azazel. Who made a light spear in order to counter.

 **Chidori!**

Kai flew towards Azazel with his hand that had lightning flickering around it, Azazel jumped to the side which saved his life however he still lost his arm.

Azazel used a magic circle to stop the bleeding and heal the wound. "Damn, looks like I'm in trouble." Azazel threw a huge light spear at Kai.

 **Wood style: Wood dragon!**

Kai made a large Chinese Dragon out of wood that collided with the light spear. "Oh, how I wish I had time to play Azazel but I would rather want to watch what I came here to watch. 

**Back with Itachi**

'His water weakens my fire, I have to think of something quick if I am to beat him.' Itachi thought. 'Heh, guess I don't have much of a choice.'

 **Open! The gate of opening!**

 **Open! The gate of healing!**

 **Open! The gate of Life!**

 **Open! The gate of pain!**

"It's been awhile since I have had to use the eight gates, better get this over quick!" Itachi's skin had turned red and several tick marks appeared on his body as well as a green aura flowing around him mixed with his fire glow. He pushed himself ahead towards Yagura at such a high speed and force the ground cracked open, Itachi delivered multiple punches and kicks to Yagura, punching him around like a bag of meat at such high speed that Yagura couldn't even see were the next punch came from.

"W-What is this, I can't keep up with him!" Yagura said as Itachi appeared above Yagura delivering an axe kick to his guts making Yagura cough up a huge amount of blood.

"Not over yet!" Itachi said with his arms and legs infused in flames.

 **Open! The gate of closing!**

 **Dragon Slayer secret art: High speed blazing barrage!**

Itachi delivered a series, barrages of punches and kicks to Yagura

"The eight gates, huh?" Kai said.

"What are you talking about?" Azazel asked.

"It's a taijustsu move, there are eight different gates in a human body, opening each gives the user an incredibly boost in strength and speed, the higher the gates go the more powerful the body gets, also the risk's get's higher."

"What risks?!" Sirzechs asked.

"Right now his muscles are probably being torn apart, the more blows he delivers the more damage his own body takes, if he goes any higher the bones will get torn apart next, then at the final gate it's death." Kai replied.

"Death…?" Rias questioned in horror. "Itachi please stop using that move right now please!" Rias said on the verge of tears. "I don't want you to die…"

"Rias… I promise I won't die…" Itachi replied giving her a thumbs up.

 **Open! Gate of joy!**

"Damn you!" Yagura screamed as he was covered in so many bruises and blood dripping down from his mouth, forehead, and arms and legs. He grew in size and returned to his dragon form. Itachi charged at him at full speed. "Last move!"

 **Asakujaku!**

Itachi threw several punches at Yagura that made several fireballs in the air that collided with the blue scaled dragon.

"I don't sense any magic coming from that attack…" Sirzechs said.

"That's because that's taijutsu it's not energy based. It's a technique the user use to make his punches so powerful they literally set the air on fire." Kai said watching the battle in great enjoyment.

Itachi continued to throw punches at Yagura but then leaped higher up in the air. With his fist infused with a huge amount of flame.

 **Dragon slayer ultimate art: Blaze meteor dragon kings! Fist!**

Itachi flew down on Yagura like a meteor crashing him down into the ground.

Itachi walked away from the crater back to his normal state. "Huff….huff…huff…it's….over." Itachi panted.

" **Oh, no it's not!"** Yagura's growling dragon voice was heard as he flew out of the crater covered in some water bubble. **"If I didn't know this defense move I would have been dead. You fought greatly but in the end the victory goes to me!"**

"His out of magic power! We have to do something!" Rias shouted.

"Out of my way!" Michael shouted gathered his palms.

 **Shadow eraser!**

Michael shoot a huge beam destroying half of the barrier that began to recover.

"Damn we can't get in there if it keeps restoring itself every time. We need to give him some magic power for him to absorb like fire! Anyone here know any fire spells?!" Michael asked.

Then Rias remembered something Itachi once said to her after the rating game with Riser.

 **Flashback**

"You never told me you could eat fire?" Rias said to Itachi.

"You never asked." Itachi replied.

"Fine, can you eat any other kind of magic?" Rias asked.

"According to tou-san I should be able to eat other elements similar to fire, like your destruction magic or Akeno's lightning. Although I have never tried it."

 **Flashback end**

"Quickly someone make a hole in the barrier!" Rias shouted. And both Sirzechs and Michael blasted a hole in the barrier. "Itachi! Catch!" Rias threw in a ball of destruction which Itachi grabbed. "Eat it!"

Itachi chunked a bite of the destruction magic and devoured the rest. **"Heh, fool a Dragon Slayer can only eat his own element!"** Yagura mocked.

Itachi fell to his knees from the pain in his gut, he then raised his fist and punched himself in the gut. "Huff…huff…huff…..heh." Itachi panted and looked up with a smile on his face. As an aura of black red flames exploded around him.

" **W-What!?"**

Itachi steeped out of the flame, now standing up straight with a couple of bruises her and there and some trail of blood running down from his mouth, and as a few of his bangs changed from black into crimson red. "Round two."

" **Bring it!"**

Itachi infused his body in a black red flame and flew towards Yagura like a missile.

 **Blaze metor dragon: Destruction Sword Horn!**

 **Water dragon: Roar!**

Itachi flew towards the wave of water going through it splitting it in two, eventually colliding with Yagura's chin

" **Wh-What the?"**

"My fire is not regular fire anymore, it's something your water can't put out." Itachi said.

" **Damn you! Damn you! I will win I am the strongest!"**

 **Dragon slayer secret art: Destruction blade!**

Itachi made a sword of black and red flames slicing it above Yagura's eye giving him a scar.

" **AAAAAAAAARRrrrrrrrhhhHHHHHH! I will not lose I will win!"**

 **Water dragon kings: Roar!**

 **Dragon slayer secret ultimate art: Blazing destruction ROAR!**

A huge wave of water collided with a huge wave of black and red flames. The waves were pushing each other back but in the end Itachi's wave devoured Yagura's, and Yagura was blasted with a large wave of black and red flames. A huge explosion was made in the sky as Yagura's unconscious body fell from the sky and crashed in the ground. Itachi was walking towards the group has his hair went back to normal.

"Itachi you won!" Rias went and hugged him to which Itachi grunted in pain at first but accepted the hug none the less. While Asia healed his wounds.

Kai went to Yagura's side. "B-Boss….I will get him next time… I-I promise, please don't…"

"Kill you? Oh, don't worry Yagura I still have some use for you." Kai said before picking up the water dragon slayer.

"Wait! What was that drug you gave me!?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, nothing dangerous, you should be able to use ninjutsu again in a matter of a few weeks." Kai replied.

"Why? Why would you only give me a drug that would only last for a few weeks?" Itachi asked.

"I simply wanted to know who was better between you and Yagura. And I got my answer. Vali! Let's go!" Kai shouted.

"Right." Vali said standing next to Kai.

"Vali! So, you were the traitor!" Issei said.

"Say, Vali. There's just one thing I'd like to know. Shemhazai, my vice-commander, discovered the existence of an organization that's gathering dangerous elements from each of the three factions. Khaos Brigade, was it?" Azazel asked.

"The Khaos Brigade?" Sirzechs questioned.

"Controlling dangerous elements from the three factions, only someone really powerful can do that!" Serafall said.

"And the one handling all of that is the Uroboros Dragon Ophis!" Azazel said.

"Ophis?! It can't be!" Rias said.

"That's the one Michael-sensei, and Michael the angel leader talked about back at Akeno-san's shrine, right?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, a dragon with infinite strength. The second strongest dragon in existence also the second strongest being." Michael-sensei said.

"Then you, Yagura and Kai are working with The Uroboros Dragon then?" Azazel asked.

"I would rather you don't talk about, Ophis-ojousama like that." Kai said. "Come Vali we have acquired the information we needed."

"Is he your boss now?" Azazel asked in a mocking tone.

"He is Ophis's right hand man, also advisor, and second in command of Kahos Brigade." Vali said. "So I guess he is my boss. Neither me nor Ophis have any interest in world dominance. People just joined us because they wanted to make use of our strength."

"I see. And here I thought you were in cahoots with Katerea, considering both of you had positions of Overlord stolen from you." Azazel said.

"Positions of Overlord?" Serafall questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rias asked.

"My name's Vali Lucifer."

"What?!" Sirzechs questioned.

"Lucifer?!" Issei questioned.

"No way!" Rias said.

"The blood of the late Overlord flows within my veins. I was born to the grandson of the previous Overlord and a human mother. I'm a half devil." Vali declared.

"I see a human mother. No wonder we were in the dark." Sirzechs said.

"Even though he's blood-related to an Overlord, he's also half-human. That's why he was able to become the host of the Vanishing Dragon by sheer coincidence." Azazel said.

"The word miracle may well have been created to define me." Vali said revealing eight bat wings on his back.

"Wings!" Asia said.

"This guy'll probably be the strongest English Dragon there is, there was, and ever will be." Azazel said.

"Strongest…" Issei muttered.

"Hyoudou Issei. Don't you think destiny is cruel?" Vali asked.

"Say what?" Issei said.

"I obtained the power of a dragon despite inheriting the blood of an Overlord, and became the strongest being. On the other hand, you're just human. Until you became a devil, you were a normal high schooler. In other words, you're nothing without your Boosted Gear. Worthless. We may possess rival Sacred Gears, but there's a greater gulf in class between us than Heaven and Earth." Vali said.

"Who says blood ties matter, who says that the weak can't get strong?" Itachi said.

"What are you on about?" Vali asked.

"I'm saying that Issei has potential to become stronger then you, and that it doesn't matter if you come from a strong family, there are no guarantees that you will get strong too. And last I checked you are not even close to being the strongest." Itachi said.

"Hm, I may not be the strongest now but someday I will be. Hyoudou Issei, how about this for a storyline? You'll be an avenger. I'll kill your parents." Vali said making Issei widen his eyes. "Is someone of value like me were to kill your parents, you'd be able to devote yourself to a meaningful fate, don't you think? It'll also make your parents' lives more dramatic than aging normally and dying a boring death. Yeah, let's do that."

"How could you?" Asia said.

"You're dead, you fucking asshole!" Issei growled in anger.

"Issei!" Rias said.

"Issei-san!" Asia said.

"Why would my parents have to die for your convenience?!"

 **Welsh Dragon Overbooster!**

Issei was now in his balance breaker with a red aura glowing around him. "Like hell I'm gonna let you kill my parents!"

"Look at that Albion. Hyoudou Issei's powers just skyrocketed!" Vali said.

" **Sacred Gears feed off their hosts' emotions. Right now, it's feeding off the pure rage he feels because of you. It's one of the elements that can draw out a dragon's power."** Albion explained.

"In that sense, he's more compatible with a dragon than I am." Vali said.

"As you are now you can't beat him, I will assist you. I'm a dragon slayer after all, time to slay a dragon." Itachi said.

"But you used the last amount of magic power against Yagura." Rias said. "And I don't have anything left, I gave you the last amount I had."

"I still have a little for one last attack, I need time to charge it up, so Issei you have to keep him occupied for a while." Itachi said having a few of his bangs turn crimson red.

"That's fine! I want to beat this asshole into a pulp anyway! Ascalon…" Issei charged at Vali.

 **Blade!**

Issei charged the blade towards Vali who dodged it.

" **Ascalon, huh? You would take severe damage if you let that strike you even once."** Albion warned.

"So I just have to avoid getting hit, then." Vali said flaring up with a white aura charging at Issei who charged back. They looked like red and white energy colliding several times in the sky. "Weak. Too weak!" Vali said delivering a kick to Issei's gut.

 **Divide!**

Issei's power was cut in half. "My strength…" Issei muttered as he fell to the ground. "Shit, I forgot. He can suck out the power of anyone he touches and turn it into his own!"

"Issei, hold on just a little longer!" Itachi said gathering the remaining amount of magic power he had in his fist.

"Now then I will…huh?" Vali said as he couldn't move. "What is this?" He noticed some shadow like hands wrapped around him.

 **Shadow bondage**

Michael was holding his hand out directed at Vali. "As a Shadow Demon, I can control any kind of shadow no matter how small amount of it there is, I can still make the grip powerful enough to crush your bones."

A wave of lightning appeared on Vali destroying the shadow.

"What the?" Michael questioned.

"Where there is light, the shadow will vanish right?" Kai asked with an evil grin on his face.

"You want to fight me, Kai?" Michael asked.

"No, I don't have any interest in dying. But I'm not going to let you interfere." Kai replied. "Your family code, says you can't interrupt someone else's battle, right?"

"There isn't exactly anyone left to punish me for breaking it, now is there?" Michael said.

Vali charged up two magic waves in his hands. "Now I remember. During the fight with Kokabiel, you fought for your friends, instead of killing your parents I will kill them instead!" Vali threw the waves at Asia.

"Asia!" Issei shouted getting in front of her taking the blasts head on.

"More rage, hate me more. Keep getting stronger and entertain me, Hyoudou Issei!" Vali said.

"Ddraige! Transfer your power to Ascalon!" Issei said.

 **Transfer!**

Issei charged at Vali with his arm in a golden glow. "Now!"

 **Transfer!**

"Is he transferring his power to Vali?" Rias questioned.

"I'm gonna maximize the power you suck in and spit it out. To the point where your wings won't be able to handle it!" Issei said.

" **The function's going into overdrive. You should beat a temporary retreat."** Albion said.

"Have a taste of Ascalon's power!" Issei said delivering a punch to Vali's chest breaking his armor.

"Amazing. You blew away my Sacred Gear. You can do it if you try, huh? That's more like my rival." Vali said re activating his Balance Breaker.

"Seriously!?" Issei said.

" **This won't end unless you incapacitate the host. That's what our battles are all about."** Ddraig said then Issei's arm began to glow.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked.

" **The bracelet's effect will run out soon. It's impossible to do this with a time limit."** Ddraig said.

"Hey you said that Sacred Gear's respond to the hosts emotions, right?" Issei said picking up a piece of Vali's Balance Breaker.

" **Interesting! You are just as creative as Menma was! Let's go partner! No, Hyoudou Issei!"**

"Gotcha!"

"What are you trying to do?" Vali asked.

"Itachi-senpai, are you almost ready!?" Issei asked.

"Just a few more seconds." Itachi replied.

"Alright! Vanishing Dragon Vali! Your power is mine!" Issei said crushing the piece of Vali's gear in his hand, letting out a glow.

"Issei-san." Asia said.

"Wh-What happened?" Gasper asked.

Issei screamed in pain. "Compared to this, a light spear would feel like a mosquito bite!"

"Are you seriously trying to absorb my power?" Vali questioned.

"Kiba managed to do the impossible by unifying light and darkness. So I'm gonna take your vanishing powers and assimilate them into my Sacred Gear!" Issei said.

" **How reckless. The two of us are conflicting beings by nature. What you're doing is suicidal."** Albion said.

" **Albion. I learned something meeting this host of mine that even an idiot can do the impossible if he goes all the way!"** Ddraig said.

"Idiot's are fine with me. If I can't win by talent. I will take my stupidity all the way! Respond to my feelings!" Issei said.

 **Vanishing Dragon power is taken!**

Issei's arm turned white.

"Impossible." Vali said not noticing Itachi running up behind him with his fist infused in a huge amount of dark red flames.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Destruction fist!**

Itachi slammed Vali in the back destroying his armor. "Now Issei!" Itachi shouted.

Issei flew towards Vali at high speed delivering a punch to his face. "Take that! You bastard!"

Vali fell back. he let out a chuckle. "This is fun. Too much fun! Looks like it could be worth showing him our Juggernaut Drive."

"Vali, I'm not going to say it again were leaving, you've had your fun. Bikou!" Kai said, when suddenly the barrier around the academy broke and a man entered the scene wearing some old Chinese battle armor and he was wielding a staff.

"Who are you!?" Issei asked.

"That's Bikou." Azazel said.

"Bikou? The monkey king?" Itachi questioned.

"Yup, he's one of the descendant of Sun Wukong. He's the famous monkey king, Son Goku." Azazel said.

"Son Goku?" Issei questioned.

"I had no idea you'd joined the Khaos Brigade too. The world must be ending. Actually I guess a white dragon and Son Goku make a fine pair." Azazel said.

"Ka ka ka ka! Unlike the First, I live as I please. Nice to meet you Welsh Dragon."

"Bikou." Kai said.

"Yes boss?"

"Get Yagura, we're leaving at once." Kai said.

"You think we are just going to let you leave!" Issei shouted.

"Stay down kid." Kai said with so much killing intent that Issei froze on the spot.

"His pure evil…" Sirzechs commented.

"That's kind off hash don't you think?" Kai asked with his sharingan activated as he, Vali, Bikou and Yagura vanished threw a portal. "Later, Uchiha-kun." Kai said before vanishing.

Issei's bracelet broke and he returned to his normal state. "Damn."

"The devils, angels, and fallen angels are co-operating, then." Itachi said.

"Indeed." Rias said.

"They really did sign a peace treaty, huh?" Akeno said.

Itachi went up to the angel Michael. "Michael-sama."

"Yes?"

"Could you make Xenovia and Asia able to pray?" Itachi asked.

"If you would?" Issei said.

"Asia. Xenovia." The angel Michael said.

""Yes?""

"Let me ask you this: God is dead. Do you still wish to pray?"

"Yes. I want to pray to God even though his not around." Asia said.

"Same here." Xenovia said.

"I agree with Michael-sama." Irina said.

"Irina?" Xenovia questioned.

"I jumped to conclusion that you were a traitor, so I'm sorry." Irina said.

"You don't have to apologize." Xenovia said.

"Asia-san. I also said some horrible things to you." Irina said.

"No I don't mind." Asia replied.

"I'm really sorry." Irina apologized.

"I-I really don't mind!" Asia said.

"Then it's decided." The angel Michael said.

"How generous."

"We thank you."

""O' God…"" The trio said with Asia and Xenovia gaining a headache.

"First, I'll have to go back to HQ and update the system."

"I'll be staying here for a while, all right?" Azazel said.

"Huh?" Issei questioned.

"I believe I said: That I'd do something for you that only I could do." Azazel said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Issei asked.

"Well I'm beat, so I'm going home." Azazel said waving goodbye.

 **Next day: the club room**

"So yeah. From today on, I'm the Occult Research Club's advisor." Azazel said sitting in Rias's chair.

"What's going on?" Rias asked.

"Well, I asked Sirzechs, and he told me to talk to Serafall's sister about it." Azazel replied.

"Sona?" Itachi questioned.

"He threatened me by saying my sister would show up instead if I didn't agree- No. he made a very sincere request." Sona said.

"So basically, you sold us out?" Rias asked.

"Well then, I'll see you later." Sona said leaving.

"Hey, Sona!" Rias said.

"If I recall you lost your arm, right? So why do you have one now?" Itachi asked.

"Something I made while researching Sacred Gears-an-all-purpose arm." Azazel said while his robot am transformed into a drill and then back to normal. "I've always wanted to equip something like this, you see." Shooting his arm like a rocket.

"Wait I thought Michael-sensei was our advisor, where is he?" Itachi asked.

"He got fired for an unprofessional relationship with a student, well if you want to know the full story ask her." Azazel said pointing at Akeno who blushed a little at that comment.

"You and Michael-sensei are…" Issei muttered.

"Dating. Yes, we are." Michael said wearing a male student uniform.

"Why do you have a student uniform?" Issei asked.

"Since he became a teacher after finishing his third year in high school he never went to college. So he joined this school's college program and is now a member of our club." Azazel said.

"I guess you can call me Michael-senpai from now on."

"However, in order to stay in this academy, I had to agree to a condition Sirzechs specified." Azazel said.

"A-A condition?" Gasper questioned from his box.

"I have to help you develop your immature Sacred Gears. Now call me Azazel-sensei from now on." Azazel said with a grin.

"Azazel-sensei? This is to damn awkward." Issei said.

"Well that's how it is. Best of luck."

"B-Best of luck! I haven't agreed to this!" Rias said.

"Oh right, I had a message from Sirzechs." Azazel said.

"From onii-sama?" Rias questioned.

"Uchiha Itachi, and Hyoudou Issei's house are to be rebuild into one house, were all the girls plus Michael-kun will move into." Azazel said.

"I haven't agreed to that." Michael said.

"Sirzechs means you can provide the best protection. Also your girlfriend refused to it unless you moved in there as well." Azazel said making Michael look towards Akeno who had her usual smile. "You will also be sharing a room."

"What?!" Michael shouted.

"Your dating aren't you, shouldn't be a problem, right?" Azazel said while chuckling.

Akeno hugged Michael from the back. "I have even bought new lingerie for the occasion."

"Wait a minute, A-Akeno." Michael said.

"Don't we have any say in this?" Itachi asked pointing at Issei.

"Nope." Azazel said with a huge grin on his face.

 **And I'm going to stop right here!**

 **The Christmas special will be posted on December 24** **th** **. Other than that leave a review with your opinion on how this chapter went.**

 **Also who's power should Itachi absorb next. As we know when he absorbed Rias's destruction power his flames got a huge upgrade in terms of destruction and power and some of his bangs turned from black to crimson red as a side effect.**

 **The list of candidates for who's power's Itachi will absorb next. (also in the reviews name any other character you want to have on this list)**

 **-Akeno's lightning (Side effect: Fallen angel wings)**

 **-Koneko's Yokai flame (Side effect: Kitty ears and a tail)**

 **-Gabriel's light (Side effect: angel wings)**

 **-Michael's shadow magic (Side effect black markings on his body similar to Sasuke's curse mark)**

 **Later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC**

 **youngdrgn: Thanks, and the vote is noted.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Thanks, as always for your support, and your vote is noted.**

 **Yo: True it would be cool, now I just have to think of a side effects and how the power-up will be like.**

 **Shadow Mystogan Uchiha: Thanks, and I will take that as a vote for each of the options.**

 **GUEST: Your vote is noted.**

 **Harambe: Aw, I always wanted to go to LA. Oh, well thanks.**

 **Ace805: Itachi will have the ability to activate and deactivate the new powers he absorbs at will, that includes the side effects(Meaning every time Itachi uses the absorbed powers, the side effects will show.)**

 **erne321: Thanks!**

 **Yo (Review from the Christmas special): Not quite sure what you mean about giving a friend of yours permission to do a reading of version of my story, do you mean he wants to write his own version? Or is it something else?**

 **PersonaQeminod1 (Review from the Christmas special): Yeah, lol.**

 **VegetaUchiha (Review from the Christmas special): Thank you!**

 **Dat boi (Review from the Christmas special): Thank you!**

 **Chapter 16: The One?!**

Itachi was standing in a dark space as he was standing in front of Rias, Xenovia and Koneko who were all wearing nothing but their panties. "What's going on here?" Itachi questioned.

"Touch me, Itachi, I will let you do anything you want with me." Rias said.

"Let's make a baby, senpai." Xenovia said.

"I wouldn't mind as long as your, gentle." Koneko said with a tiny blush.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shoot here and say, this is a dream." Itachi said not faced at all that the dream illusions of Rias, Xenovia and Koneko hugging his body and rubbing themselves up against him. "I would like to wake up now." Itachi said.

" _Are you the One?"_ A whisper was heard.

"Who's there?" Itachi asked as the dream illusions of the girls vanished.

" _Are you the One?"_ The whisper was heard again this time like it was closer.

"What do you mean? The One?" Itachi questioned.

" _Are you the Chosen One?"_ The voice asked.

Itachi woke up from his bed breathing heavily. "Now that was a strange dream." Itachi looked around the bed seeing a sleeping Rias laying on his right side hugging his arm, while a sleeping Xenovia was hugging his left, and while a sleeping Koneko was sleeping on his stomach. "It's strange but, I've actually gotten used to this." Itachi said to himself. Itachi then looked around to see that his room was now ten times larger, it looked like the one he had back at the Gremory mansion, he then noticed the bed was king sized. "Guessing the house is done renovating." Itachi said.

"Indeed." Rias said opening her eyes.

"Your family overdid it, as always." Itachi said with a slightly annoyed expression.

"I know, they are a handful bunch, but you love them." Rias said.

"Yeah, except your moron of a brother and father." Itachi joked making Rias chuckle.

Itachi exited the bedroom while waiting for the rest he went to each of the rooms to make sure the rest were awake, he opened the door to Issei's room seeing Issei and Asia still sleeping. "I will give them a few minutes." Itachi said to himself exiting the room, now heading over to Michael and Akeno's room. Itachi opened the door seeing Michael tied up by bondage gear in his bed with a gag ball in his mouth, while Akeno was leaning over him in her S&M outfit. "Huh, nothing out of the ordinary." Itachi said steeping out of the door.

"MMMMmmPPPPPPPPpppppPPPPhHHHHHHHH!" Michael muttered in anger. Translation: (What do you mean nothing out of the ordinary!)

When everyone was dressed, they moved down to the dining hall. "I must say I'm surprised. My house suddenly turned into a three-story mansion." Issei's father said.

"Rias's father seems to have decided merging our two houses would be a good idea, sorry for the inconvenience." Itachi apologized.

"Oh, no it's no trouble, I actually think it's great." Issei's father said. "So Rias-chan's father, works in the construction business? So he renovated our houses for free so that our houses could serve as a model home."

"The renovations were completed, all while we were asleep. I never imagined that." Issei's mother said while giving out tea. "Now that the kitchen is bigger, I think the food will get better as well."

"Your food is always the best!" Issei's father said.

"Aw, stop it dear! Everyone's looking at us." Issei's mother said embarrassed.

"I actually feel more disturbed by the fact that my parents are so gullible." Issei muttered.

"We're off!" Asia said as the group exited the door on their way to school.

'The fact that most of the club is living together is good and all, but why couldn't all of us live together? Is it to cover more of the town? In that case why is most of us living together in one mansion?' Itachi thought trying to find the reason to why three guys from the club and all the girls are living together. Itachi then turned around to see Issei having stopped looking rather depressed.

"Issei-san?" Asia questioned running up to Issei.

Issei chuckled a little. "It's nothing. Asia!" Issei then pulled Asia into a hug. "Asia. I swear I'll always protect you!"

"Right. Thank you, Issei-san…" Asia said.

"Ara, ara, isn't Issei-kun excited?" Akeno teased.

"Aken-san, I just remembered something that was strange-" Issei said.

"Akeno, leave that poor boy alone." Michael said.

"I was only teasing, relax." Akeno said while chuckling.

"Well what was it that was so strange?" Michael asked.

"Just a strange feeling." Issei replied.

"Issei-senpai's been in a fret all morning…" Koneko said.

"Koneko-chan…" Issei said.

"Let's get a move on, I would rather not want to start a scene." Itachi said.

"His right hurry up or we will be late." Rias said.

"Oh, right, come on Asia!" Issei said.

"Yes!" Asia said.

Everyone made it to the school and went into their own classes. "So, I'm assuming were going to your parents' home during the vacation?" Itachi asked.

"That was the plan." Rias replied.

"Well I must say it will be great to see everyone again." Itachi said.

"It would be, if my father and brother weren't such a pain." Rias sighed.

"They're not that bad." Itachi said.

"Do you even remember what they used to make us do?" Rias asked.

"What? Playing games and dress-up?" Itachi asked.

"No, they wouldn't let us take baths together." Rias said in a sad tone.

"I remember that I was the one who agreed to their decision." Itachi said with a plain expression.

"You were only shy." Rias said.

"About what?" Itachi asked.

"Of me seeing you naked." Rias replied.

"You've already done that, and the reason back then when we were kids, was because I knew you would take some pictures." Itachi said.

"I wouldn't!" Rias protested.

"Back when I was unconscious at the pool and you changed me out of my bathing suit and into my normal clothing, I'm pretty sure you took some pictures." Itachi accused.

"I-I did not." Rias said with a blush on her face while her eyes avoided Itachi's.

"So, these pictures of a naked me I found in your room, doesn't belong to you then?" Itachi said holding an envelope in his hand.

"Give them back!" Rias said grabbing the envelope seeing nothing in there. "W-Where are they?" Rias asked.

"I lied I never found them, you thought I would enter your room without your permission, also why would I bring them to school, but now by your actions you have confirmed the answer to my question." Itachi said with a victories smile.

"Damn you're good!" Rias cursed.

"When we get home, you're going to burn those pictures." Itachi said.

"Yes." Rias muttered while tears ran down her eyes.

"All of them." Itachi said.

"N-No way." Rias muttered with even more tears running down her eyes.

 **Time skip: The club room**

Itachi was sitting on the couch playing card with Michael, he then noticed Issei looking all spaced out looking out the window.

"What is it, Issei-senpai?" Gasper asked sitting in his box with a video game console.

"It was nothing." Issei replied. "Hey Kiba! Do you have any plans for summer vacation?" Issei asked Kiba who was reading a book.

Kiba closed the book. "I see. It's your first year, Issei-kun."

"What about you, Koneko-chan?" Asia asked to Koneko who looked a little depressed.

'She's thinking of her sister.' Itachi thought.

"So, we're all gathered?" Rias asked entering the club room with Akeno.

"Back to the underworld?" Issei questioned.

"It's summer vacation. I have to go back to my homeland. I do this every year." Rias replied.

"Besides we are all going." Itachi said.

"Huh?" Issei questioned.

"Yes, we are all going to the Underworld tomorrow. Prepare for a long trip." Rias said.

"I'm going as well, I have some family business to take care of anyway." Michael said.

"We're going to the Underworld?! That makes me nervous." Asia said.

"It's said that there was someone who served the Lord who went to Hell along with those who were sent there." Xenovia said. "It's perfect for a former believer who became a devil."

"I'm also coming along." Azazel said sitting in Rias's chair.

"Azazel-sensei!?" Issei said.

"When did you get in here?" Rias asked.

"He came in here just a few moments ago." Itachi replied.

"No one of you noticed? You really need training." Michael said.

"Indeed, well done for noticing by the way, Itachi." Azazel said.

"Hn." Itachi responded.

"We are traveling by train." Rias said, to which Itachi turned pale.

 **Time skip: Next day on the train to the underworld**

"If we're going to the Underworld, then why are we going by train?" Asia asked.

"The demons of the noble families, are in charge of the official route." Akeno said.

"We're also doing this to avoid landing in a terrorist trap." Michael said.

"Hey, Koneko-chan, are you going to have your lunch?" Gasper asked Koneko who was looking out the window. "Koneko-chan?"

"No. It's nothing." Koneko said which shocked some of the passengers.

" _ **Soon we will arrive at the station in Sitri."**_

"Are we there yet?" Itachi asked looking pale laying on Rias's lap.

"Not yet." Rias said petting his head.

"What's wrong with you, Itachi-senpai?" Issei asked.

"Motion sickness, a down side to having dragon slayer magic." Itachi replied.

"Hello, Hyoudou!" Saji said entering with Sona and Tsubaki.

"Saji! The President and Vice President." Issei said.

"Hello Sona." Rias greeted.

"Since we can stay inside the Gremory family train, we came to say goodbye before going off." Sona said.

"No need to worry." Rias said.

"Hey Itachi, still got motion sickness, huh?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, it's a bother but I will get over it." Itachi said as Rias began stroking his head.

"Just relax, the trip will be over soon." Rias said.

"This year, we're not just gonna lay back like everyone else." Sona said.

"You're going to train down there aren't you?" Saji asked.

"Huh?" Issei questioned.

"I don't know what you're planning on." Xenovia said.

"Well, I plan to be much stronger than you by the next time we meet. You better prepare yourself." Saji said to Issei.

"Saji, let's go." Sona said.

"Yup! See you." Saji waved goodbye.

"See you next time." Sona said.

"Yes. See you later." Rias replied.

"It's been a long time since we left from the President's station." Gasper said.

"Just goes to show how big our destination will be." Issei said.

" _ **Soon we will arrive in Gremory territory."**_

"Guess this is where you guys are getting off." Michael said.

"What about you?" Akeno asked.

"I'm heading towards Shadow territory, it's the stop after this one, your welcome to come and visit sometime during your vacation." Michael replied.

Everyone moved towards the windows seeing several huge lands. "These are all huge chunks of land!" Xenovia said.

"Yes, They're all territory of the Gremory family." Akeno said.

"And they're this huge!?" Issei said.

"They're all the size of Japan's main island." Kiba said.

Suddenly the train stopped. "We've stopped!" Xenovia said.

" _ **It's an emergency stop."**_

Rias who was dragging Itachi along and Azazel entered the cart. "The big boys will be here soon. So we should proceed with caution." Azazel said.

"H-Have we stopped moving?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Rias replied to which instantly Itachi stood up with his normal face.

"The big boys?" Issei questioned.

"I don't think we're going to move right now. I'll take a look. See you." Azazel said leaving.

"We're planning a meeting with the representative of Asgard." Rias said.

"Asgard?" Issei questioned.

"It's from Norse mythology. Besides the devils, angels and Fallen angels. There's Mount Olympus in Greek mythology and Shimuru in Buddhism. And many other things." Michael said.

"I see. That guy who was with Vali, Kai and Yagura was called something like Son Goku." Issei said. "Buchou at the meeting will, The Khaos Brigade be there?"

"Yes. It is an anti-terrorism plan. Along with Asgard." Rias said.

"Something's outside." Koneko said as the train suddenly was transported into some blackhole and vanished making Issei and the others fall.

Issei woke up on a stone ground. "Ow! Where are we?" Issei looked around to see everyone besides Rias, Michael, Azazel and Itachi was here

"We were forcibly ejected from the train." Kiba said.

"Where is buchou?" Asia asked.

"I can't find her, or Itachi-kun or Michael-kun." Akeno said.

"I can't find sensei either." Gasper said.

"Silence." Xenovia said as the ground began to shake. "There's something coming!" A beast showed it's head from the rooks.

"A dragon?!" Issei questioned seeing a large western, purple scaled dragon with two golden horns on it's head, the dragon spitted out flames at the group making them jump away in order to dodge.

"Doesn't look like he's our ally." Kiba said bringing out his sword from a magic circle.

"Yes. It seems so." Xenovia said bringing out Durandal.

Koneko jumped up on a rook towards the dragon but was swatted away like a bug by its tail towards a pile of stone. Koneko grunted in pain as blood ran down from her head.

"Koneko-chan!" Gasper said.

The dragon stuck it's claws down on the ground and let out a roar.

"Koneko-chan!" Asia said.

Akeno transformed into her shrine maid outfit. "Due to buchou being absent from her command, I will fill in as an interim!" Akeno said. "Yuuto-kun and Xenovia-chan, distract the dragon. In the meantime, Issei-kun will use his Sacred Gear. Asia-chan, help Koneko-chan. I will spectate in the air."

""Yes, Akeno!""

"Boosted Gear!"

 **Boost!**

The dragon turned it's attention towards Issei. "Get away!" Issei said. The dragon was then struck by a wave of lightning.

"Here's your punishment!" Akeno said

Xenovia jumped from rook to rook with Durandal in her hands. "We are…"

"…your opponent!" Kiba finished.

The dragon extended its horns countering Xenovia and Kiba's swords and then reflecting them.

"The Durandal was reflected!" Xenovia said falling back.

Koneko tried getting up but to no avail. "Koneko-chan, not yet!" Asia said healing her.

"Yuuto-kun!" AKeno said.

"Right!" Kiba said stabbing his blade into the ground. "Sword Birth!" Several swords popped out from the ground around the dragon who destroyed them instantly by swinging its tail. Then it spewed out a wave of flames towards Kiba who dodged just in time.

"Damn if only Itachi-senpai, buchou or Michael-senpai where here." Issei muttered.

 **Boost!**

The dragon looked down on Issei. "Issei-san!" Asia said.

"I'm not ready yet… I still need more power to face it!" Issei said.

 **Boost!**

A wave of lightning stuck the dragon, it responded by spewing out a wave of fire towards Akeno who dodged it.

"I have to push myself too! Me too…I…I'm a man!" Gasper said freezing the dragon in time.

"Good, Gasper!" Issei said with a thumps up. When the dragon suddenly broke free slamming its tail on the ground. "He's already on the move!"

"Not this time! I was so afraid that I couldn't concentrate!" Gasper cried.

 **Explosion!**

" now!" Akeno said.

"Right!"

 **Dragon Shoot!**

A red ball of energy and Akeno's lighting hit the dragon but it did nothing.

"What the?" Issei questioned as he fell to the ground looking up seeing the dragon blocking the road.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted.

"Issei-senpai!" Gasper shouted.

"Issei!" Xenovia shouted charging at the dragon.

"Issei-kun!" Kiba shouted charging at the dragon.

The dragon opened it's yaw.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Destruction fist!**

Itachi punched the dragon in the jaw with his fist covered in a black and red flame, while some of his bangs had turned crimson red. The dragon crashed into some rubble.

"Itachi-senpai!" Issei shouted in joy.

"That's enough games, tou-san." Itachi said to the dragon.

"Eh, tou-san?!" Issei questioned.

""Eh?!"" The rest of them questioned they then saw Rias, Michael and Azazel standing behind the dragon.

"Buchou, Michael-senpai and sensei…?" Issei questioned.

Everyone was standing hearing Azazel's explanation.

"This dragon is a devil? And Itachi-senpai's father?!" Issei asked.

" **How long's it been, Ddraig?"** Tannin asked.

" **It's been awhile, Tannin."** Ddraig said.

"So you two know each other?" Issei asked.

"Blaze Meteor Dragon. In other words, The Dragon Flaming Meteor, Tannin. A former Dragon King. He reincarnated as a devil. It's an interesting case." Azazel said.

"A dragon turned into a devil?" Kiba questioned.

"How strong is it?" Issei questioned.

"I asked him to assist with your training." Azazel said.

"Training? We're going to train?" Xenovia asked.

" **By order of Sirzechs, I made an exception and came. Don't forget that, Fallen Angel. I also came to meet up with my son."** Tannin said looking at Itachi who was sitting on his shoulder.

"You're all ok?" Rias asked. "Sorry for misleading you. I was against it, but… Even my brother agreed and Itachi said that this was needed."

"Their power won't grow because your softness and hesitation is disturbing, Rias." Azazel said.

"I never hesitate!" Rias said.

"I wanted to confirm how much power you are able to use under pressure. And thanks to that, I've decided the training you will undergo." Azazel said.

"Very bold for a Fallen Angel." Akeno said.

"If it's keep them strong, I'll do anything." Azazel said. "After all, I'm your teacher."

"Hey, Ddraig! Why didn't you tell me this was a mere exercise?" Issei asked.

" **If you knew from the beginning it was an exercise, it would do no good. Tannin did not even use a tenth of his power."** Ddraig said.

"Anyway, we can't have everyone coming into the house all dirty." Rias said.

 **Time skip: Bathhouse**

"I don't want to! I'll come later!" Gasper said as Issei dragged him by the arm.

"We are all guys here. Why are you ashamed?" Issei asked.

Gasper used his towel to cover his chest. "You're a man, why are you covering your chest?!"

"No way… You look at me like that, Issei-senpai?" Gasper asked.

"You're crazy!" Issei shouted.

"Issei-kun don't tease Gasper!" Akeno said from the women side.

"Akeno-san? What are you doing?" Asia asked.

"Just enjoying the view." Akeno said with her eyes locked on Michael who was looking at some photo. "Huh?"

"It would be even better if I had a drink." Azazel said. "Oh, and Michael-kun sorry for making you tag along, I know you have places to be."

"It's fine I informed James that I would be late." Michael said.

"Who's James?" Issei asked.

"My family's butler." Michael replied.

"Oy, Itachi-kun?" Azazel said.

"Yes."

"Have you ever groped, Rias's breasts?" Azazel asked.

"Why do you care?" Itachi asked

"Just answer the question." Azazel said.

"Yes, I have, so what?" Itachi said.

"Guess I can't have any fun with you, what about you Issei, have you groped the nun's breasts?" Azazel asked.

"Yes, with this hand." Issei replied.

"Then have you poked her nipples?" Azazel asked.

"No I haven't." Issei replied.

"Azazel, could you stop being a pervert for one minute?" Michael asked.

"Says the man who would join me picking up women." Azazel commented.

"What seriously?" Issei questioned.

"That was then and this is now." Michael replied.

"Show them your little black book, then." Azazel said.

Michael took the photo in his hand and had it vanish through a magic circle and popping a black book bigger then the phone catalog.

"That is the little black book!?" Issei asked.

"It holds the name of every women he has had sex with, their body type, and the date they meet." Azazel said. "Some of them were humans so they are most likely dead by now."

"Um, are you sure we should be talking about that with Akeno in hearing rang?" Itachi asked. "Remember what happened at the Christmas party?"

Michael froze and looked up at Akeno who wasn't focusing about what they were talking about but something else. 'What was that photo?' Akeno thought.

"Guess she wasn't listening." Michael said having the book vanish in a magic circle.

"Azazel, you know that I didn't give a damn about those women." Michael said.

"I know, you were just a doing it for fun." Azazel said.

"None of them could replace her, that's what I thought at least, until I meet Akeno." Michael muttered.

"Hm?" Azazel questioned.

"It's nothing." Michael said. An image of a brown haired, blue eyed, older version of Akeno appeared in his mind. "When I think about it, they really do look alike." Then an image of his little sister with blood running down from her lips while she was smiling while saying. "Onii-chan, please live." Michael looked up in the sky. "When I first lost something important to me I tried to fill the hole in my heart with many different women, but the second time… all there was, was darkness." Michael muttered. "Anyway, after this bath I'm going home."

 **Time skip Gremory mansion**

"Whoa!" Issei shouted when he saw Rias's family home.

"So this is Rias buchou's…" Asia said.

"Family home." Xenovia finished.

The door opened revealing Graifya. "I'm home." Rias said.

"Welcome home. My Lady. Her peerage." Graifya said.

The group walked in and was greeted by a line of butlers, and one line of maids.

"I-I'm so nervous!" Asia said.

"I feel like we really don't belong here." Issei said.

"Rias Onee-sama! Itachi Onii-sama! Welcome home!" A little red haired boy said running towards Itachi and Rias and embracing both of them in a hug.

"We're home, Millicas!" Rias said.

"You've certainly grown big since last time I saw you." Itachi said petting the young boy on the head.

"You just left one day Itachi Onii-sama, I thought you were gone forever." Millicas said.

"You're going to hold that against me as well, huh?" Itachi questioned with a sweat drop.

"Um, buchou, Itachi-senpai. Who is this?" Issei asked.

"This is my big brother's Sirzechs Lucifer's son." Rias replied.

"So he is your nephew, buchou?" Asia said.

"Now, say hello." Rias told her nephew.

"Yes. My name is Millicas Gremory. Nice to meet you." Millicas said.

"So cute." Asia said with a chuckle.

"Looks like he's a genuine prince." Xenovia said.

"You should have seen Rias as a child, she was a genuine princess." Itachi muttered.

"I heard that!" Rias scolded.

"Huh? So who is Sirzechs-sama's wife?" Issei asked.

"You really don't know?" Itachi asked.

"No." Issei said.

"Well then everyone, this way." Graifya said.

"Rias Onee-sama and Itachi Onii-sama has come home!" Millicas said running in the door.

"Now, now. Such poor behavior!" A female voice said.

Itachi noticed the look Issei gained when he saw Rias's mother.

"Issei." Rias said.

"Y-Yes." Issei responded.

"Even if you stare passionately at my mother, nothing will happen." Rias said.

"Wh-What?!" Issei questioned.

'I had the same reaction the first time I meet her.' Itachi thought.

"It has been a long time, Lady Venelana." Akeno greeted with the rest of Rias's peerage bowing.

"It's nice to see all of you. It's also nice to meet all of you newcomers. I am Rias' mother, Venelana Gremory." Venelana said.

"Buchou's mother? This person?" Issei questioned.

"Yes that's her." Itachi said. "It is great to see you again, Venelana-san."

"Itachi, you have grown quite a bit since last time I saw you." Venelana said embracing him in a hug. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Venelana-san." Itachi said.

"It's good to see my daughter's future husband after all." Venelana said with a chuckle.

"I haven't agreed to that yet." Itachi said.

"Yet, huh? My husband is also thankful that you returned and stopped the weeding. Honestly he picked a fiancé without thinking of his daughter's feelings." Venelana said making Rias blush a little.

"Mother!" Rias said.

"Well, let us sit down for dinner." Venelana said. "Rias, show everyone the way."

"Yes." Rias said.

"Everyone, please think of this place as your own home." Lord Gremory said to Rias's peerage at the dinner table. While everyone began eating, with Xenovia and Asia seeming having a little difficulty eating proper.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked Gasper who looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm so nervous eating in such a large room, I can't taste anything." Gasper said.

Itachi looked at Koneko who hadn't eaten anything. 'It must be about her sister, and her powers.' Itachi thought.

"Itachi, I must say seeing you here again makes me think back on when you and Rias were just little kids." Lord Gremory said.

"The place looks exactly the same since when I left it's almost like nothing's changed from back then." Itachi said.

"I see. Hyoudou Issei, how are your parents?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Oh, they are fine, they love the new improvements to the house." Issei said.

"Well, I wished to prepare a larger castle, but…"

"Lager? Castle?" Itachi questioned with a plain look.

"Father, we cannot force our culture onto others." Rias scolded.

"At very least, I wished to give you 50 maids…" Lord Gremory said.

"Maids?!" Issei questioned letting his imagination run wild.

"Considering how large the house is now, having a few maids wouldn't be that bad." Itachi said.

"If there were that many young women it would affect Itachi's daily life." Rias said.

"Okay, no maids then." Lord Gremory said. "Also, Itachi, you know you can call me father from now on." Lord Gremory said making Rias blush.

"Darling your rushing things. There is an order that must be followed." Venelana said

"Goodness! Father! Mother!" Rias said walking away. Graifya sighed.

 **Time skip**

Itachi and Rias was sitting talking with Venelana and Lord Gremory. "So where's Sirzechs?" Itachi asked.

"Sirzechs is busy welcoming an important person and can't stop by." Lord Gremory said.

"Onii-sama, seems busy, as usual." Rias said.

"It looks like Governor Azazel is helping him a lot." Lord Gremory said.

"The Governor of Fallen Angels taking care of children, it would have been unthinkable before." Venelana said.

"He's just an oddity." Rias said.

"Sooner or later that school will be filled with perverts." Itachi joked.

 **Next day outside the mansion**

"All right. Looks like everyone is here. I made a training plan for 20 human world days." Azazel said.

"We're going to train for 20 days?!" Issei questioned.

"Issei, let's start with you." Azazel said as Tannin landed in the back.

"The old dragon frim yesterday!" Issei said.

"Tou-san." Itachi said.

"He and Itachi will be your personal trainers." Azazel said. "Hope your all right with this, Itachi? After all it will give you and your father opportunity to spend some time together."

"It's fine." Itachi said.

" **This is the first time I'm training the one who wields Ddraig."** Tannin said.

"I want you to pull out Balance Breaker during your training. Well, try your best not to die." Azazel said.

"Everyone, there are better ways to word things!" Issei said as Tannin picked him up, while Itachi jumped upon Tannin's head. "Buchou!" Issei shouted as he, Itachi and Tannin flew off.

Rias got some training, physical, and mentally with learning new strategy's.

 **Akeno's training**

In front of Akeno was her father Barakiel a tall man with black hair and matching beard, he's very muscular. "Why are you here?" Akeno asked in a dark tone.

"It's been a while, Akeno." Barakiel said.

"Don't call me by name so lightly." Akeno said.

"You should accept the blood that runs in your veins. If you use the power of fallen angels within you, you will wield light with your thunder to create lightning." Barakiel said. "It's a direct order from the Governor. I never expected an order to train my own daughter."

"No need to hold back!" Akeno transformed into her shrine maid outfit. "Do you understand the meaning of these clothes? I do not have a father."

"And here you go on saying that you're in love with that, Shadow Demon." Barakiel said.

"What do you mean by that?" Akeno asked.

"If you recall his father is gone, how do you think he feels when you're talking badly about your own?" Barakiel asked.

"Enough talk." Akeno said.

 **Kiba's training**

"Hone your Balance Breaker and stay in that mode as long as possible." Azazel words echoed through Kiba's mind. "I will assign a teacher for you in swordsmanship."

"Please take care of me." Kiba said to his teacher.

 **Xenovia's training**

"Durandal!" Xenovia shouted as Durandal appeared in her hand.

"The Holy Sword Durandal is a fickle sword that chooses its wielder." Azazel's word echoed through Xenovia's mind as she swung Durandal cutting a tree in half. "You have to use sheer will to tame it completely."

 **Gasper's training**

"Your specs are already high. Your greatest weakness is your own fear, so to overcome it you need to stop being a shut-in. step one, go out in front of people. That's all you need to do." Azazel's words echoed through Gasper's mind as he was hiding in an ally.

"I'm already about to explode with step one!" Gasper said hiding now inside his box.

 **Koneko's training**

Koneko was punching and kicking a punching bag. "Release the power you have sealed within yourself. If you cannot accept yourself, you won't be able to develop your skills as you wish." Azazel's words echoed through Koneko's mind.

"No!" Koneko said.

 **Asia's training**

Asia was sitting in some dark cave. "The power of Twilight Healing depends on the user's ability. If you can release aura from your entire body, you should even be able to heal someone from far away." Azazel's word echoed through her mind.

'I'm working hard, too. Issei-san!' Asia thought.

 **Issei's training**

Issei ran away from two fire balls that hit the ground behind him. "That was dangerous!" Issei said.

" **Looks like you were able to avoid it this time."** Tannin said.

"He is doing better, being able to dodge both of us this time." Itachi said.

"I've been chased around for three days already! I won't let myself be burned to a crisp so easily!" Issei shouted.

"He's an idiot, but he has a lot of spirit." Itachi said.

" **Indeed, I like your spirit. If that's the case, we should raise the firepower a little."** Tannin said.

"Yeah, that should help." Itachi said.

"Huh?" Issei questioned as Itachi and Tannin spitted out a fire ball each making Issei run away. Itachi and Tannin flew up to Issei's side spitted out a fire ball each hitting Issei.

" **That's enough for today."** Tannin said flying off.

"See you tomorrow, tou-san!" Itachi shouted waving goodbye.

"Th-Thank you very much!" Issei said.

"Are you all right?" Itachi asked.

"I'm beginning to think that you enjoyed it." Issei said.

"Well, it's not every day I get to help tou-san train someone." Itachi said.

"I'm surprised that you lasted this long against Tannin's training. I guess that's expected of the Red Dragon Emperor. And I assume Itachi here has trained you before." A teenager said who had black hair and violet eyes, and a muscular build.

"Who are you?" Issei asked.

"It's been a while, Sairaorg Bael." Itachi said.

"Yo! Itachi! How about we have a battle?" Sairaorg asked.

"No thanks, you know I don't enjoy fighting." Itachi said.

"Heh, well I expected that much." Sairaorg said.

"Who is that?" Issei asked.

"Sairaorg Bael, he is from the Bael clan, same clan as Rias's mother, he is also Rias's cousin." Itachi explained.

"Huh?! Buchou's cousin?!" Issei questioned.

"Was there anything else?" Itachi asked.

"No, just wanted to check the Red Dragon Emperor out for myself, and you too of course. Later." Sairaorg waved goodbye.

 **Time skip**

"How was training?" Rias asked.

"Well, it was great to see tou-san again. However, when I suggested things my way it was turned down." Itachi said.

"It seems his endurance has increased dramatically. But he wasn't able to pull out his Balance Breaker." Azazel said referring to Issei.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Issei apologized.

"As I thought, you need some drastic catalyst for it." Azazel said.

"Drastic catalyst?" Issei questioned.

"I have returned." Akeno said entering.

"How's Koneko?" Rias asked.

"She's resting now." Akeno replied.

"I heard she fainted while training. Just what happened to Koneko-chan?" Issei asked.

"She added a huge amount to the training menu I gave her. She completely overworked herself." Azazel said.

"Koneko-chan." Gasper muttered.

"Tonight, representatives of various clans will gather for a reception. I have to head there first." Azazel said walking out of the room. "I'll have someone come for you so be prepared."

"We're going to attend such an amazing event, too?" Asia asked.

"Not only us. While Onii-sama has us attending as guards for a VIP, it's for deepening the relationships among the young devil leaders." Rias said.

"As devils under buchou, we can't do anything embarrassing." Kiba said.

"Rias." Itachi said.

"Yes?" Rias questioned.

"Take me to Koneko, now." Itachi said.

"A-Are you sure?" Rias asked.

"I'm sure, I going to give her some words of encouragement." Itachi replied.

"Let's go then." Rias said guiding Itachi to Koneko's room.

The duo walked into Koneko's room seeing her sitting on her bed with her cat ears and tail out. "Koneko, there is something I need to say." Itachi said.

"What?" Koneko asked.

"Use your nekomata power from here on." Itachi said.

"I can't… I don't want to end up like… Onee-sama." Koneko said.

"You won't." Itachi said.

"How do you know that?!" Koneko asked.

"Because I'm here." Itachi said. "If you ever become like that I will use my sharingan to get you back, you have no reason to be afraid, and you should feel proud of your heritage."

"But what if your sharingan doesn't work?" Koneko asked.

"It will work. Now we should get ready for the reception. Oh, and one more thing, remember my clan?"

"Yes." Koneko replied.

"Well, like yours we were considered powerful and that lead to people fearing us, having them force me into doing the things I did. But not once did I not feel pride in being, Itachi Uchiha of Konoha." Itachi said. "My point is you should be proud of who you are, where you come from, and the powers you have. You shouldn't hate it or fear it. That's all I wanted to say."

 **Time skip**

Everyone was gathered at the reception, with the high-class devils wearing dresses and suits. "I've never seen Satan-class devils gathered in one place like this." Kiba said.

"It's really an incredible sight." Xenovia said.

"Make sure not to offend anyone." Rias said.

Akeno was sending hate glares at her father when. "Yo, Akeno." Michael came and greeted them.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Itachi said.

"Oh, I was just dying to meet these important people." Michael said sarcastically. "Truthfully, I'm only here because I have to, once a few meetings are over I'm heading out for another mission."

"What kind of mission?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, the normal, killing a group of ultimate-class monsters." Michael said. "How was your training, Akeno?"

"Just the average training." Akeno replied.

Michael could tell that was a lie but decided to just roll with it. "I see, just the average huh?"

"Good evening, Rias." Sona said.

"Good evening, Sona. How is your training camp going?" Rias asked.

"So-So." Sona replied.

"Hey, Hyoudou. How are things going?" Saji asked.

"Okay, I guess. What about you?" Issei asked.

"Me? Actually, your teacher's been helping me." Saji said making Issei look at Itachi.

"Don't look at me." Itachi said.

"Welcome! Sona-chan!" Serafall said running towards the group.

"O-Onee-sama." Sona muttered.

"It has been a long time, Serafall-sama." Rias said.

"Oh, Rias-chan! It-tan! And it looks like the Red Dragon Emperor is doing well, too!" Serafall.

"Hello, Serafall-sama." Michael bowed.

"Oh, it's Mi-tan!" Serafall said.

"Please don't call me that." Michael said.

"Then, Michael-chan!" Serafall said.

"No." Michael said.

"Michael-kun?" Serafall said.

"Acceptable, I guess." Michael said not wanting to waste any more time.

Michael went to discuss somethings with Sirzechs and Azazel and vanished once that was done, later Rias and Sona's group left the room and walked through the hallway.

"We are to wait in this room until the ceremony begins." Sona said.

"The other young devils ae here, too. I hope nothing bad happens." Rias said.

"Yes." Sona said when a door suddenly exploded.

"It looks like you really want to die, Zephyrdor." A woman said.

"You stink of virginity! What's wrong with saying the truth? You shitty bitch!" A guy said.

"What's going on?" Xenovia asked.

"A fight?" Saji questioned.

"As I thought." Rias sighed.

"When young devils gather, this usually happens." Sairaorg said.

"Sairaorg." Rias said.

"I'll say my greetings later." Sairaorg said walking over to the two who are fighting. "Stop, you two. Princess of the Agares family, Seigvaira. Problem child of the Glaysa-Labolas family, Zephyrdor."

"Who are you calling a problem child?! If you keep talking like that, I'll-" Zephyrdor said.

Sairaorg began cracking his knuckles. "This is sudden, but this is your last warning. Any more and you'll have to deal with me."

"You incompetent fool of the Bael family!" Zephyrdor said about to deliver a punch but was then knocked towards the wall were Rias and Sona's group were standing making a crater.

Asia fell back at the sudden shake and was caught by a man. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes." Asia replied.

"There is one thing I forgot to say about Sairaorg Issei, he is ranked number one amongst the young devils." Itachi said.

"It-It has been a while, son of Tannin." Ravel said standing behind Itachi, Itachi turned around.

"Ah, Ravel Phenex. How's your brother?" Itachi asked.

"He's completely down because of you. Well, it's his fault for getting a big head about his talents, so I'm sure it was a good lesson for him." Ravel said keeping avoiding Itachi's stare.

"You sure care about him, huh?" Itachi asked.

"Wh-What gave you that idea, baka!" Ravel said with a tiny blush on her face. "Anyway here, this is a symbol of our friendship." Ravel said handing over a black container with the Phenex family symbol on it.

"Sure, you want me to have it?" Itachi asked.

"This is normally, a gift for a high-class devil, you know? You should be grateful son of Tannin." Ravel said.

"I have name you know. Itachi." Itachi said.

"Very well then Itachi-sama." Ravel said.

"Sama?" Itachi questioned.

"Then, Itachi-sama. Next time we meet, I will treat you to some tea. L-Lately, I've been baking my own cakes." Ravel said.

"Sure, that would be great." Itachi said.

Ravel gained a blush. "W-Well, then. I have to greet the others so I will take my leave!"

Itachi placed the container in his pocket. The he noticed Koneko looking around and walking away, he decided to follow after when Rias and Issei suddenly caught up with him.

Rias's familiar came to her. "Good work." Rias said and the familiar disappeared in a puff of smoke. "My familiar has found Koneko."

Koneko ran through the garden then stopped in front of a tree. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" A female voice was heared.

"As I thought." Koneko said looking up at the tree seeing a woman with black hair, hazel gold eyes, wearing a black kimono that revealed her large cleavage, she also has black cat ears and two black cat tails.

"Hello, Shirone." The Woman said.

"Kuroka nee-sama." Koneko said.

 **And I will stop here!**

 **As always give me your opinion on how things went in the reviews.**

 **Also leave a vote in the reviews for who you want Itachi to absorb power from next. You can also still come with harem suggestions by the way.**

 **Also what's all this chosen one business huh? I'm also planning on revealing my OC's past soon.**

 **-Later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school dxd or Naruto only my OC**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Thank you for the vote, and the support.**

 **Harambe: Thank you, and I do plan on continuing a little after I run out of dxd lore, however I'm not sure for how long maybe a few chapters extra.**

 **duked: Itachi maybe is a little too careless, and adding Sona to Itachi's harem is something I haven't decided on it because I kind of liked Sona and Saji in the anime, but I'm still considering if Sona should be a part of Itachi's harem or be with Saji but I can't guarantee anything yet.**

 **Ricky: Sorry but will remain powerful and he will still get stronger, and Itachi is not weaker, I agree he would be able to beat anyone in the dxd world, but in order to give him some challenges in this fic I made all the dxd characters more powerful than they actually are. For example, in this fic Kokabiel is just as powerful as Kakashi. Also, Itachi has not shown his full power yet, he has only showed a small amount, when he fought against Yagura he used the powers he was able to use which is why it was a little difficult for him.**

 **AnAddictedReader: Already said it through PM no need to say it again.**

 **Chapter 17: The neko sister's**

"I only sent a little bit of my chi your way and you come rushing over. Onee-chan is really moved, Nya." Kuroka said to her little sister.

"Nee-sama, what is the meaning of this?" Koneko asked.

"Don't make such a scary face. I heard there was a big party going on. So it just perked my interest a little. Nya." Kuroka said.

Meanwhile Itachi, Rias and Issei where running towards the scene. "I hope Koneko-chan is alright." Issei said. "She's been acting strange lately." Issei said.

"Koneko is trying her best to face her own power and very existence." Rias said.

"Her existence and power…" Issei said.

"This is a hurdle Koneko must overcome herself." Rias said.

"Koneko is not alone, there's a scent there similar too her own, my guess it's her older sister." Itachi said.

"You sure?" Rias asked.

"I'm sure." Itachi said.

"Wait scent?" Issei questioned.

"As a dragon slayer, I have several ability's similar to that of a dragon, one of them is a dragon's nose." Itachi explained.

Back with Koneko and Kuroka. "Why did you come here?" Koneko asked.

"Shirone, I came to pick you up. Nya. I was running away so desperately, I wasn't able to take you with me." Kuroka said with both her and Koneko not noticing that Itachi, Rias and Issei had arrived at the scene hiding behind some bushes.

"Kuroka." Rias muttered.

"Could it be that cat woman is Koneko-chan's…?" Issei questioned.

"That's her older sister, yeah." Itachi said.

"Hey, Kuroka!" Bikou said arriving at the scene.

"What is it, Bikou?" Kuroka asked.

"Are you just going to ignore the rats hiding in the shadows?" Bikou asked. "With our knowledge of the sage arts, we can easily sense others by the flow of chi."

"Oh really, everyone?" Itachi asked suddenly appearing behind Bikou with a kunai knife directed at his throat, while this happened Rias and Issei stepped out from hiding.

"W-What? How did you do that? Where did you come from?!" Bikou questioned.

"Thought you guys could sense us, so you tell me." Itachi replied.

"I didn't even know he was here. Nya." Kuroka said.

"Itachi-senpai, Issei-senpai, buchou." Koneko said.

"Kuroka, Koneko is a member of my household. I won't let you lay a finger on her." Rias said.

"Ara, ara. What are you saying? Nya. That's my little sister. I'm not going to give her to a high-class devil like you." Kuroka said.

"Hey, shitty monkey. How is Vali?" Issei asked.

Bikou let out a small laugh. "He's okay." Bikou said vanishing away from Itachi.

"Who are those two boys?" Kuroka asked.

"The idiot over there is the Red Dragon Emperor, and the one who escaped our senses is the son of Tannin, the one who beat Yagura to a pulp." Bikou said.

"I see, so these are the guys that made Vali, Yagura, and the boss retreat." Kuroka said.

"Nee-sama, why?" Koneko questioned.

"Ophis, Kai and Vali will happily accept you. Nya. You have the same power running through your veins as me." Kuroka said.

"I am part of Rias Gremory's peerage." Koneko said.

"Just because you're her older sister doesn't mean you can tell her what to do, Koneko has the right to make her own decisions." Itachi said.

"That's right, we'll never hand over Koneko-chan!" Issei said.

"I'll take her by force if I have to. Nya." Kuroka said.

"Well, a little resistance will help kill some time." Bikou said.

"Kill some time?" Rias questioned.

"We lured her little sister out to kill some time while we wait. Vali asked us to bring a certain man out here." Bikou said.

Meanwhile back with the rest of the gang The angel Michael had arrived, and so had Odin and his attendant Rossweisse, Odin was an old man with long grey hair and a matching beard, and he has an eyepatch over his left eye. While Rossweisse was a beautiful young women with long silver hair and light blue eyes, she was wearing a simple business suit with a skirt. "Devils, gods, and fallen angels have reflected on the past and allied together, but there are ones who wish to start a war once again. The new alliance with the Norse gods of Asgard is truly heartening." Sirzechs said to the people gathered he then turned to Odin. "Lord Odin, if you have no objections, please sign the pact monument."

"Yes." Odin said and as he was about to sign.

"I have an objection!" A male voice said.

"So you came, after all. Foolish man." Odin said as a blue magic circle appeared revealing a man with light blue hair that floats behind him and two small bangs, he was wearing a white robe, he also has a blue jewel on his forehead and a pair of yellow earrings.

"I am the Norse god, Loki!" Loki introduced himself.

"Well, this is a rare guest." Azazel said.

"Lord Loki, though you are a Norse god, you have no right to cause havoc here." Sirzechs said.

"Seeing our great Father mingling with other mythologies brings me intolerable pain." Loki said.

"Loki. If you return to Valhalla now, I will forgive you." Odin said.

"Forgive me? Don't joke around, old geezer." Loki said.

"How dare you speak to our great Father that way!" Rossweisse said.

"If he allies us with other mythologies, we will be unable to achieve Ragnarok!" Loki said.

"I've heard this argument before. You're connected to the Kahos Brigade, aren't you?" Azazel asked.

"I admit I've partnered with them. But this is of my own will! Come forth, my beloved son!" Loki said as another magic circle appeared behind him revealing a large wolf.

Back with Itachi and the others. "Itachi! Issei! Koneko! We have to hurry back!" Rias said when suddenly they got surrounded by a wall of energy.

"What?!" Issei questioned.

"I created a barrier over this entire forest and shut us in. Nya." Kuroka said.

"I hope that one of you can give me some entertainment!" Bikou said slamming his staff to the ground at Itachi and the group, they jumped away and Rias shoot a wave of destruction magic at them, Kuroka was letting out a blue aura while holding her arm stretched out blocking the blast from Rias.

"Th-These guys are strong!" Issei said.

" **Such dark auras."** Tannin said arriving at the scene **.**

"Old man Tannin!" Issei said.

"Tou-san." Itachi said. As he saw Tannin fly above them. "Did you follow the power of my energy signature!?"

" **Yes, you and the Red Dragon Emperor."** Tannin said.

"Hey! Hey! It's the previous dragon king!" Bikou said.

"You look so happy, monkey." Kuroka said.

"Flying Nimbus!" Bikou shouted as a cloud formed itself under his feet, the cloud flew up towards Tannin with Bikou on it. "Extend! Ruyi Bang!" Bikou shouted as his staff grew larger and hit Tannin in the gut, Tannin flew back and spitted out a huge amount of flames, that Bikou flew out from unharmed. "Ka ka ka! You're good! Previous dragon king!"

"No way! That firepower is on a completely different level from the training!" Issei said.

"Well, tou-san's fire is said to be as powerful as a meteor strike." Itachi said.

" **Son Goku! How entertaining!"** Tannin said.

"Son Goku and a dragon. Well that's a fitting pair. Anyways, will you hand my little sister over already? If you don't, I'll kill you here and now." Kuroka said.

" **Itachi my boy. I will attend to this monkey. Defeat that cat."** Tannin said.

"Well I guess I got no choice." Itachi said.

"Nee-sama, I will go with you." Koneko said.

"Koneko-chan!?" Issei said.

"What are you saying?!" Rias asked.

"Koneko." Itachi muttered.

"So please let them go." Koneko said.

"Koneko! You are my servant and a member of my household! I won't allow you to do what you want!" Rias said.

"My nee-sama's power. I know it more than anyone." Koneko said shaking as Rias went up and hugged her.

"Don't worry. I will protect you." Rias said.

"I understand Shirone's power more than someone like you. Come here, Shirone. I'll make you top-class in the sage arts." Kuroka said.

"No. I don't need power like that. I don't need power that brings misfortune to others." Koneko said on the verge of crying.

"Kuroka! When you were drowning in your own power, you left a scar on her that will never disappear. When you left after killing your master, this girl saw hell. When I first met her, she didn't have any feelings left inside. Koneko was betrayed by her only family. She had no one to turn to and the other devils hated her, to the point she was almost disposed of. This girl has seen many painful things." Rias said.

"Rias buchou." Koneko said.

"And that's why I will show her many wonderful things." Rias said.

"I don't want to go. Kuroka Onee-sama! I don't want to go with you! I am Tojo Koneko. I am going to live… live together with Rias buchou!" Koneko said.

"This girl is Rias Gremory's rook, Tojo Koneko! She is a treasured devil of my household. I will not allow you to lay a finger on her!" Rias said.

Itachi noticed the look Kuroka gained and it reminded him of something. 'Their situation, is just like mine and Sasuke's was.' Itachi then looked at Koneko and bent down to her eye level. "Koneko. Please activate your powers."

"Eh?" Koneko questioned.

"Itachi, what are you planning?" Rias asked.

"Same thing I did with you, I'm going to absorb your power." Itachi said.

"But you could become like nee-sama." Koneko said.

"Koneko I need that power to beat her, that drug hasn't worn of yet so I can't use ninjutsu, and I can't absorb Rias's power again, my power won't get a boost from that. So Koneko please just for a second, use your power." Itachi said.

"B-But…" Koneko said.

"We are all going to die if you don't, so please." Itachi said.

"But you will become just like nee-sama." Koneko argued again.

"I won't, Koneko… trust me." Itachi said.

Koneko let out her cat ears and tail and made a small ball of blue fire in her hands, Itachi inhaled the blue flame and stood up when his body let out a huge amount of blue flames. And then something popped out form his head and back.

"Huh, it was easier than last time." Itachi said then he looked at Rias who was staring at him, while blushing madly while blood ran down from her nose, he then looked at Koneko who was blushing and had a little blood running down from her nose. "What?" Itachi looked at Issei who just pointed at Itachi's head. Itachi reached up to his head only to feel something soft, cold, and a little fury. He then looked behind him to see a black cat tail wagging around. Itachi now had a pair of black cat ears and a tail. "Huh, interesting my senses are sharper."

"What did you do? Nya." Kuroka said while blushing a little and holding one of her hands above her nose to hide the nosebleed.

"Guess it's a side effect, like when I absorbed Rias's power when some of my bangs turned crimson red. Well not that I care." Itachi said.

"S-So fricking cute." Rias said with hearts in her eyes.

"So shall we begin? Itachi asked.

"You honestly think you can win with a power you have yet to master?" Kuroka asked.

"Sure, seems easy enough to control." Itachi replied. "Oh and Koneko, I'm sorry but I kind of lied to you earlier."

"Huh?" Koneko questioned.

"I have been able to use my ninjutsu ability for a while now, probably could have beaten her without it too. I just wanted to test if absorbing another power would be easy or difficult, also show you that it's not that dangerous and that I can keep it under control." Itachi said.

"Baka!" Koneko said.

"I'm sorry." Itachi apologized then turned towards Kuroka. "Well let's begin." Itachi ran up to her at incredible speed activating his eternal mangekyou sharingan.

 **Tsukuyomi**

The colors around Kuroka became black and white as everything stopped moving besides her and Itachi. "We need to talk." Itachi said.

Meanwhile back with the others that are up against Loki. The giant wolf let out a howl, making everyone go into battle stance. Loki flicked his fingers making the wolf leap towards them, it bounced of a pillar making it collapse and fall towards Asia and Gasper, when the pillar was suddenly hit by Akeno's thunder, making the wolf turn it's attention towards her, when it suddenly got hit by a large wave of lightning.

It was Barakiel who stood in front of his daughter in a defensive matter. "I will not allow you to attack this girl!" Barakiel said.

"Fool." Loki said when suddenly a green magic circle's appeared around him and the wolf.

"You're full of openings." A man said with green slicked back hair and light blue eyes.

"Beelzebub?!" Loki questioned as he and the wolf vanished.

"Ajuka." Sirzechs said.

"Are you hurt?" Barakiel asked his daughter who just ignored him, Barakiel sighed and walked away.

Back with Itachi. "What do you want to talk about? Nya." Kuroka asked.

"I know that you haven't told Koneko the full story, of why you killed your master." Itachi said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kuroka said.

"Let me guess it was to protect her, and then in order to keep her safe you became a criminal." Itachi said making Kuroka look at him shocked. "Am I wrong?"

"How did you…?" Kuroka questioned.

"I could tell by the look of your face after what Rias said." Itachi said.

"But… how did you know, what that look meant?" Kuroka asked.

"Easy, because I did something really similar to protect my younger brother." Itachi said.

"What did you do? Nya." Kuroka asked.

"I killed my entire clan in order to save him and my village." Itachi said.

"What?!" Kuroka questioned.

"My clan had been discriminated for something horrible that could only have been done by one of us, later my clan had enough and decided to take over the village. I knew if our village was weekend other enemy nations would take the chance and invade, which would lead to a war. I became a double agent for both my clan and the village." Itachi said.

"so you betrayed your own people?" Kuroka questioned.

"No, I was trying to convince my father who was in charge of the operation to not do it, but he wouldn't listen. Time ran out and one of the village elders gave me a choice." Itachi said.

"And what was that?" Kuroka asked.

"Either I side with my clan, and my entire clan will be killed by the ANBU which was like the military, that would include me and my brother who had no knowledge of our clans plan, or side with the village and end my clan myself, if I did that I would be allowed to spar my brother since he knew nothing." Itachi said.

"Why not just have that military kill your clan instead of you?" Kuroka asked.

"Because if my little brother saw a villager kill our family he would grow hate towards the village and will seek revenge, and then they would have to kill him too. But if I did it, his hate would be directed towards me and only me. So I killed my father, mother, my lover, and I had my brother wanting revenge by killing me. Later I joined a terrorist organization and later on I got sick and took medications to prolong my life until I would face my bother in battle and die in front of him." Itachi said.

"How come your still alive?" Kuroka asked.

"After I died I meet Rias." Itachi said.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Kuroka asked.

"See for yourself." Itachi pointed to the side where his memories where shown.

Kuroka saw Itachi when he was young fighting in a war, she saw Itachi growing up as a prodigy, she saw Itachi's best friend trusting Itachi to protect the village and then killing himself, she saw Itachi kill his entire clan, she saw Itachi join the akatsuki, she saw Itachi dying in front of Sasuke, she saw Itachi being brought back in a zombie puppet like state, she saw Itachi finding out that his brother had found out the truth and become a terrorist, she saw Itachi and Sasuke fighting Kabuto and undoing the edotensei, she saw Itachi getting brought back in her world and then it stopped.

"Why… Why did you show me that?" Kuroka asked.

"Because I don't want you making the same mistake I did. You can either tell Koneko everything now, or let her find out on her own. I'm not going to tell her anything about it I promise, it would be better I you did." Itachi said.

"I-I…" Kuroka muttered.

"If you're not ready, fine. But you should tell her everything yourself, or else she might end up like my younger brother. Like I said if you're not ready to tell her now, that's fine, but you should tell her the truth someday. Until then, I swear I will protect her." Itachi said making Kuroka blush a little.

"I-If it's okay with you, could you fight me like we're enemies when you let me out of here? I'm sure their wondering why we haven't moved." Kuroka said.

"Actually, once I undo this, only a second will have passed in the real world." Itachi said.

"What?!" Kuroka questioned.

"In this world, I control everything." Itachi said.

"My, you are a strong dragon boy. Nya." Kuroka said with a wink.

Once Itachi undid the Tsukuyomi he delivered a kick to Kuroka's gut with his strength held back. Kuroka jumped from the tree at high speed aiming to attack Itachi from the back. but suddenly Itachi vanished and appeared behind Kuroka moving at equal high speed, Itachi had his hands infused with blue flames.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Yokai Fist!**

Itachi delivered a punch to which Kuroka caught with her hand letting out a dark aura, they both bounced of each other. Itachi then ran around at high speed with both of his hands infused with blues flames. Kuroka infused her hands with magic power, Itachi ran up to her delivering multiple punches to which Kuroka caught and dodged.

Itachi then jumped up with his leg raised high up with his foot infused with blue flames, he then delivered an axe kick down to which Kuroka dodged having Itachi's foot hit the ground making a large crater.

"Itachi-senpai, may be stronger then Onee-sama." Koneko said looking in amazement.

"How can you tell?" Issei asked.

"His letting out more magic power then her, and all Onee-sama can do is dodge or block." Koneko said.

"Plus, his holding back." Rias said.

Kuroka charged at Itachi with her hand infused with magic power, attacking like a cat using it's claws. Itachi caught her wrist dragging her closer. "I'm not using too much power am I?" Itachi whispered.

"No don't worry." Kuroka whispered.

"Good time to finish this." Itachi whispered grabbing her wrist with both his arms, and began to spin her around at high speed, throwing her towards a tree. Kuroka bounced of the tree landing in front of it. Kuroka then made a blue ball of energy throwing it at Itachi.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Yokai Roar!**

Itachi let out a wave of blue flames that collided with the ball destroying it Kuroka then shoot a barrage of those energy balls at the wave of flames holding it back for a while. But the flames got bigger and getting closer to Kuroka, she dodged the wave of flames and when she landed on the ground she saw Itachi's fist infused in blue flames just a few inches away from her face.

"I suggest you give up before I kill you." Itachi said

Kuroka jumped back. "Damn." She cursed and was then picked up by Bikou. "What are you doing?! It's not over yet!"

"You got so excited you didn't notice?" Bikou questioned.

"Huh? Loki's presence… Why?" Kuroka questioned.

"Who know? But we don't have time to play around anymore." Bikou said as they flew through a magic circle vanishing.

"Well that's over." Itachi said deactivating his new nekomata form.

"Why are you deactivating it?!" Rias questioned.

"Well their gone… I don't see a reason to use it now." Itachi said.

"There is!" Rias said.

"What?" Itachi questioned.

"Eye candy!" Rias said.

"Seriously?" Itachi questioned with a sweat drop.

 **Time skip**

"I see. His accomplices from Khaos Brigade were…" Sirzechs said.

"Bikou and Kuroka." Rias said.

"And the girl? Is she all right?" Sirzechs asked.

"She received a shock, but she is fine now. She is a member of my household, after all." Rias said.

"Looks like I was right to give her to you. You've grown wonderfully as a master of your household, Rias." Sirzechs said.

Koneko pulled on Itachi's shirt. "What's wrong?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Koneko asked.

"I'm totally fine." Itachi assured petting Koneko on the head, and she embraced him in a hug.

"Thank goodness, I can't lose you too." Koneko said.

"You won't, I will always be there." Itachi said with a smile.

"Thank you, Itachi-senpai." Koneko said.

 **Time skip**

"To defeat Loki, Odin will return North to retrieve Mjolnir. But Ajuka, who teleported Loki, says he can only keep Loki at bay for about a day." Azazel said.

"Just one day?!" Rias questioned.

"If Loki recovers and attacks us again, we'll have to fight him head on." Azazel said.

"If the Devil King class of each side moves to fight, there's a chance another large-scale war will break out." Rias said.

"If that happens, what Loki calls Ragnarok, and the chaos of war that the Khaos Brigade wants, will begin. The beginning of the end. That's probably what they're aiming for." Azazel said.

"It would be great if Mjolnir makes it in time, but…" Akeno said.

"Onii-sama. No, let me see Sirzechs Lucifer." Rias said.

 **Time skip: with Sirzechs**

"So you want to try and slow him down?" Sirzechs asked while sitting in the meeting room with some of the faction leaders and Michael Shadow in a hologram image.

"I can only send about ten people at a time to Loki, twelve at max. Even with rest, I can only send another one or two afterwards. It will be a difficult mission." Ajuka said.

"I myself am a little occupied with handling all these monsters here, it will take a while before I can make it as backup." Michael said from the hologram.

"I understand the danger." Rias said.

"Seems that others also want to volunteer…" Serafall said as Sona, Tsubaki and Saji entered. "…Sona-chan."

"Three members of the Sitri household also wish to volunteer." Sona said.

"She wouldn't listen to reason. Well this problem was caused by our carelessness. Sona-chan and Rias-chan are related to two of the Devil Kings so I'm sure choosing them will cause no objections." Serafall said.

"Two people have already been decided. We don't have time to waste on choosing people." Azazel said.

"Two?" Rias questioned.

"Yes. On our side…" The angel Michael said while looking in Irina's direction.

"Irina-san!" Rias said.

"She will surely be an important asset to this endeavor." Sirzechs said.

"Please leave it to me." Irina said.

"Our enemy is a god of Asgard. I will also go." Rossweisse said.

"Michael-kun, how long do you think it will take for you to get here?" Sirzechs asked.

"Hm, judging by the number of beasts left I would say about a little more than a day." Michael said from the hologram.

"Very well then. Please buy us some time until Michael gets back also until Mjolnir is transferred." Sirzechs said.

The group went out to transfer them to the battlefield. Rias, Itachi, Issei, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Tsubaki and Saji. Where standing on a green magic circle. "It saddens me that we won't be together, but I am leaving you with the defense force here." Rias told Asia and Gasper.

"Y-Yes." Asia said then turned to Issei. "Issei-san, make sure to come back."

"Don't worry! Make sure to get along with the other devils, Asia." Issei said.

"Yes." Asia said.

"We're together again, Xenovia." Irina said.

"Yeah. But, Irina. Though this may sound strange coming from a devil like me…" Xenovia said.

"You want to warn me about the danger, right?" Irina said.

"I apologize for the late introduction. I have come to accompany our great Father Odin-sama. My name is Rossweisse." Rossweisse said arriving in her battle armor, which consisted of, of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and a wing shaped hair clips. Also underneath the breastplate she wears a black leotard, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing including her hairclips.

"Look, Hyoudou!" Saji said.

"She was wearing a suit last time, but what a wonderful form this is!" Issei said, then suddenly him and Saji was pulled away by the ear by Sona and Rias.

"Let's go. And Issei try to be more serious were about to enter a dangerous battle, be more like Itachi." Rias said suddenly seeing Itachi stand in front of Rossweisse.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Itachi." Itachi introduced himself.

Rossweisse blushed a little by Itachi's looks. "T-The pleasure is mine." She said while she shook his hand.

Itachi suddenly got pulled away by the ear by Rias who was pouting. "What did I do?" Itachi questioned.

"You got to friendly." Rias said. 'Last thing I need is a new love rival.' Rias thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Itachi asked. 'I will never understand her.' Itachi thought.

"Baka Itachi." Rias said.

"Sorry for making you kids go." Azazel said.

"Grayfia." Sirzechs said.

"Yes." Grayfia said presenting a box with three small red bottles inside. "Phenex tears. This is all we could collect during such an emergency."

"A precaution, since your healing bishop cannot go." Sirzechs said as Rias went up to Grayfia taking the box.

"Thank you very much." Rias said.

"But, don't be rash." Sirzechs said.

"Yes." Rias said.

Koneko then pulled on Itachi's sleeve. "Itachi-senpai."

"Hn?" Itachi responded.

"Give me courage." Koneko said with a small blush.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. After all I'm here to protect you." Itachi said with an assuring smile.

"Remember just to hold off until I get there." Michael said as a hologram from a magic circle in Akeno's hand.

"You worry too much." Akeno said with a smile.

"Just promise me not to do anything rash, I don't want to lose you like I lost my family." Michael said.

"I promise." Akeno said deactivating the magic circle.

"Then, I will begin teleporting you all." Ajuka said.

 **The battle field**

Rias, Itachi, Issei, Akeno, Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko, as well as Sona who had Tsubaki and Saji with her, as well as Irina and Rossweisse where looking at a green magical pyramid that Loki was trapped in. "The seal is breaking." Rias said.

"Yes." Sona said.

"Our enemy is an evil god of the Norse. Damn. We're against such a though opponent right after training. Well. This is for the sake of President's dream, too." Saji said.

"Your president's?" Issei questioned.

"My president wants to make a school in the underworld, where even low-level devils can participate in the Rating Game." Saji said.

"I see. But what does that have to do with this?" Issei asked.

"There are actually a lot of devils that think President's dream is stupid." Saji said.

"Well, devils live in an aristocratic society." Issei said.

"So, if we make peace with other mythologies…" Saji said.

"I see. This hard-headed devil society might change." Issei said.

"My dream is to become a teacher at President's school." Saji said.

"That's a good dream." Issei said.

"Anyone who gets in the way of our dream, whether Norse god or not, needs to be beaten down!" Saji said.

"Yeah. Let's both do this!" Issei said.

Itachi stood still in deep thought. 'What do I feel, about her…?' Itachi thought looking at Rias. 'I know that she has feelings for me same goes for Koneko and Xenovia, but… what do I feel?'

"He's coming." Rias said breaking Itachi out of his train of thought as the pyramid began to let out a light blue glow, floating up, and shatter to pieces letting Loki out.

"Beelzebub! Playing such pretty tricks!" Loki said.

"Lord Loki! Baring your fangs at our great Father is unforgivable! You should voice your opinions through the proper channels!" Rossweisse said.

"The Valkyrie that accompanies Odin. Though I heard your talented, your power is far from a god's." Loki said.

"You refuse to listen to reason." Rossweisse said.

Itachi activated his shaingan. 'He has about the same amount of magic power as the faction leaders, this may be problematic.' Itachi thought.

"You are all much too weak for the opening act of Ragnarok." Loki said sending down waves of light that released the giant wolf Fenrir.

"Fenrir!" Rossweisse said.

Fenrir sent two light waves at some rooks that made two more smaller wolfs.

"Those are Fenrir's children, Hati and Skoll." Rossweisse said.

Loki then made some dark clouds in the sky that sent down a wave of thunder that made an explosion revealing a giant serpent.

"Even one of the five great dragon kings, the Midgard Serpent." Rias said.

"So many legendary monsters!" Irina said.

"An imitation created using a dragon king as a base." Rossweisse said.

"We're surrounded!" Saji said.

"Don't get intimidated. Right now, we must do everything in our power to buy some time!" Rias said.

""Yes""

"You will regret fighting against a god!" Loki said signaling his monsters to attack.

"Let's go!" Issei said with his Boosted Gear activated.

"Yeah! I'll show him the results of my training!" Saji said.

"" **Promotion queen!""**

"Balance Break!" Issei shouted.

 **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!**

Issei was now in his dragon armor standing in front of Loki. "One of the two heavenly dragons, the Red Dragon Emperor. What fate this is!" Loki said flicking his fingers making a magic circle that sent out a beam which Issei just bounced off.

"I was chased by a fire-beathing dragon king, and Itachi-senpai. This is nothing!" Issei said.

Loki flicked his fingers sending Fenrir at Issei. As it got closer to Issei it got punched away by a red giant spectral hand.

 **Susano'o!**

Itachi stood in front of Issei with a spectral warrior that grew legs and armor, as well as wings. "Perfect Susano'o." Itachi said as the Susano'o pulled out a large sword. "Kiba, Xenovia, take care of that wolf, I'll handle Loki." Itachi said.

""Roger!"" They both replied colliding their blades with the beast sending it back.

"Now Durandal!" Xenovia said slicing the blade around making slice shaped energy waves directed towards Fenrir.

"Sword Birth!" Kiba stabbed his sword into the ground having multiple swords pop up from the ground stabbing Fenrir.

"Right! Me, too! Dragon Shot!" Issei said shooting a red wave of energy at Fenrir.

While Koneko Punched Fenrir down to the ground.

"Is that, Itachi-senpai's full power?" Xenovia questioned looking at Itachi's perfect Susano'o.

"So then, this must be our opponent." Rias said with Sona. Akeno and Tsubaki standing in front of the Midgard Serpent.

Akeno shoot a wave of lightning at the serpent's head, the serpent responded with spitting out fire having them take flight in the air in order to dodge. "My power right now is not enough." Akeno said.

"Let's send back those flames. Mirror Alice!" Tsubaki said using some spell making a mirror in front of her that bounced off the serpent's flames back at it making it shriek in pain however the mirror shattered into pieces.

"Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice. When Tsubaki's mirror shatters from an attack, it is reflected back to the enemy with double the power." Sona said.

"A countering gear. Disadvantageous to my family, who like to be on the attack." Rias said.

"We won't hold back if we play against you in a Game." Sona said.

"Then, I should show you the results of my training." Rias said sending a wave of destruction at the serpent.

"I, as well." Sona said sending a water dragon that tied up the serpent, the serpent suddenly turned the water dragon into steam.

"Though an imitation…" Rias said.

"It is based off of one of the dragon kings. Let's move forward carefully, Rias." Sona said.

"You haven't changed at all." Rias said.

Rossweisse and Irina were standing in front of Fenrir's children.

"Though small, they are Fenrir's children. If their fangs reach you, it is over." Rossweisse warned.

"A good opponent." Irina said.

"Irina! Don't be reckless! A human like you!" Xenovia said.

"Look, Xenovia. This is the new me!" Irina said as she grew angel wings and a halo.

"That form." Kiba said.

"She looks just like an angel!" Issei said.

"I will explain later. Minions of an evil god! I have become a reincarnated angel through Lord Michael's blessing. Accept my holy wrath! Amen!" Irina said throwing a ring of light around one of Fenrir's children's neck.

While Rossweisse went behind it making a magic circle that released a barrage of blue beams at the wolf. "It seems they don't have as much defensive power as Fenrir."

"Yay!" Irina cheered.

"Reincarnated angel?" Xenovia questioned.

"Her personality hasn't changed at all though." Issei said.

"We will take care of Fenrir!" Kiba said.

"All right, Koneko-chan! We'll take on the other one!" Issei said.

"Yes." Koneko said as she and Issei charged at one of Fenrir's children while Kiba and Xenovia took care of Fenrir and while Irina and Rossweisse took care of Fenrir's other child, and while Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki took care of The Midgard Serpent, while Itachi was battling Loki.

"Though I thought you all as weaklings… I didn't expect there to be one here with power that rivaled that of a god." Loki said looking at Itachi.

"Names Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, and I still haven't shown my full power." Itachi said.

"Heh, well I haven't even begun myself." Loki said as suddenly a blue line flew after him which he dodged.

"Carelessness is the greatest enemy, god!" Saji said.

"A weakling among weaklings dare to challenge me?" Loki questioned.

"Saji? Get out of here, I will take care of him!" Itachi said.

"No! I will show the results of my training!" Saji declared.

"Don't make me laugh." Loki said shooting a barrage of beams at Saji which was blocked by Itachi's Susano'o.

"What's Saji doing?" Issei questioned.

"Issei-senpai." Koneko said making Issei turn around seeing the wolf attacking him, Koneko delivered an axe kick to its head while she grew a pair of white cat ears and a tail. "I will accept this power and master it. Like Itachi-senpai said. I won't be afraid of my own power anymore." Koneko went up to the wolf and grabbed it by it's jaw spinning it around. "I'm…" Koneko threw the wolf in the air. "…Not afraid." Koneko made a blue flame in her hand throwing it up, and having it split into several pieces that hit the wolf like a barrage of rockets. Issei flew up delivering a punch to the wolf's side sending it into a rook.

Akeno turned towards the serpent. "I am the daughter of Himejima Shuri and Barkiel." Akeno said flying up in the air with one devil bat wing and one fallen angel wing. "And I am Rias Gremory's queen, Himejima Akeno!" Akeno raised her hand in the air. "Thunderbolt!" A large magic circle formed in the air sending down thunder in Akeno's hand then on her other hand she made a ball of lightning, she gathered them together sending it down on the serpent.

"Finally. You've finally moved forward, Akeno." Rias said.

Rossweisse and Irina finished of one of Fenrir's children, while Kiba and Xenovia were still fighting Fenrir.

"Weaklings. You all are pretty good." Loki said sending several waves of energy towards Itachi who simply used the Susano'o to slice its sword destroying the waves.

"If we are weaklings and winning, then what does that make you?" Itachi asked.

"Don't get cocky." Loki said.

"Lord Loki. Please think this over. I'm sure Odin-sama will still forgive you." Rossweisse said flying up behind Loki.

"Don't be confused. I am the one fixing his mistake." Loki said.

"It can't be helped!" Rossweisse said making several magic circles firing beams at Loki who used his hand to block all of them when his hand.

Itachi deactivated his Susano'o. "Why did you deactivate it?" Loki asked.

"I don't think I need it against you. Besides…" Itachi said when Loki's arm suddenly got caught in a blue line.

"I got you!" Saji said.

"As expected of my rival!" Issei said stabbing Fenrir's child with Ascalon killing it.

"Something like this." Loki said making a magic circle in order to destroy it but the magic circle broke. "Impossible! It won't come off?!" Loki said.

"Azazel-sensei tweaked it a bit." Saji said as he got a second gauntlet and even some on his feet. "All of the Vritra-type Sacred Gears have been implanted in me." Saji said as one of his eyes went black and as theline got infused in a dark purple wave of flames.

"So there are Vritra 's dark flames." Loki said.

"Even a god can't escape the curse of Vritra easily!" Saji said.

"Such a clever devil and dragon!" Loki shouted as he powered up destroying the line making a huge amount of wind.

"Lord Loki! You can't! if you do that, not only the underworld, but all mythological worlds will be affected!" Rossweisse said.

"It will only speed the coming of Ragnarok." Loki said as large ice rooks got formed. "That is my wish to begin with."

"What is he planning to do?" Rias asked.

"He plans to release his godly powers and destroy this space!" Rossweisse said.

Kiba got hit by one of the ice rooks making Fenrir being able to escape.

"Being eaten by my children at the coming of Ragnarok. A fitting ending for weaklings-" Loki said as he got punched in the face by Itachi who then delivered a kick to his gut.

Itachi gathered his chakra in his palms reforming it. "Let's see Naruto made it rotate like this right?" Itachi asked himself as the chakra took form of a large shuriken.

 **Wind style: Rasen shuriken!**

Itachi threw the shuriken at Loki and when it connected it made a huge vortex of wind. Once the vortex vanished it made a large crater with some rubble over Loki. "UCHIHA ITACHI!" Loki shouted in anger rising from the rubble with multiple bruises and his coat torn apart specially in on the upper body part. He made a large magic circle in the sky releasing multiple waves of magical energy hitting several areas where they were. Once the smoke cleared up all that was seen was red shields covering over everyone as Itachi's clones stood in front of them however a few like Saji, Kiba and Xenovia still got hit by some of the beams before Itachi's clone arrived and had received some damage.

"What kind of shield is that?!" Loki questioned.

"A spectral weapon called the Yata mirror." The real Itachi said who was standing on the ground below Loki.

"T-The Yata mirror!" Loki shouted.

"The Yata mirror?" Sona questioned shocked.

"N-No way?" Rias questioned.

"Um, buchou what is the Yata mirror? Issei asked.

"It's a shield said to deflect all things, it's the ultimate defense." Rias explained.

"How?! How come you have that shield?!" Loki questioned.

"That's not all I have. But I'm not going to bother telling you anyway." Itachi said.

Rias sent Sona the box with the phenex tears, Sona went to Saji and gave him one of the tears healing him.

"I-…" Saji muttered.

"These are Phenex tears. The battle isn't over yet, Saji." Sona said.

"Yes, President." Saji said getting back up. "Let's protect our dream."

"Thank you." Sona said.

"Huh?" Saji questioned. "Did the President just thank me? Did I mishear?" Saji questioned as Sona teleported on to Xenovia.

Irina was fighting against Fenrir when it suddenly jumped up and attacked her, Xenovia came and pushed the beats back. "Xenovia. Thank goodness." Irina said.

"Irina, time to revive our tag team." Xenovia said.

"Right. This time we'll be the ultimate pair, as devil and angel!" Irina said bringing forth a sword of light.

Tsubaki gave one of the phenex tears to Kiba. "I'm sorry, Vice-President." Kiba said.

"It was an order from the President." Tsubaki said.

"The battlefield is getting chaotic. How about we fight together for now?" Kiba asked.

"That is a good idea." Tsubaki replied.

"I feel at ease with the Sitri familiy's queen at my back." Kiba said with a smile.

Tsubaki started at Kiba then turned away with a small blush on her cheeks. "Let's go Kiba-kun."

"How dear you hurt me! Me! A god!" Loki shouted.

"You're a puny god if you ask me." Itachi said.

"We've made it in time!" Rossweisse said as a light appeared in the sky bringing down a hammer.

"What is that?" Issei asked.

"The weapon of Thor, god of thunder! It brings divine punishment with one swing, the absolute hammer." Rossweisse said.

"Mjolnir?!" Loki questioned.

"A message from Odin-sama. Let the son of Tannin wield the hammer." Rossweisse said.

"You bastard, Odin!" Loki shouted as a blue line attached to his leg.

"I won't let you go! Saji said.

"Very well! Itachi said flying towards the hammer, he grabbed the hammer when Rias suddenly saw Fenrir heading towards Itachi.

"Itachi! Look out!" Rias shouted.

"Shut up!" Loki shouted making a magic circle firing a beam.

Itachi made a twist slamming the hammer in Fenrir's jaw sending it down to the ground, but when he turned around. "Rias thanks for the war-" Itachi saw Rias get pierced through the gut by a small beam from Loki. "RIAS!" Itachi flew at high speed once he landed he threw the hammer to the side grabbing a hold of Rias. "Rias! Speak to me! Rias!"

"I-Itachi I- cough!" Rias coughed up blood.

"R-Rias…" Itachi muttered remembering his parent's death, Izumi's death. "No… not again…" He looked at Loki who was laughing like a mad man.

"Consider that payback for harming a god!" Loki said and continuing to laugh.

Itachi stood up clenching his fist in anger. "What did you do?" Itachi questioned. "What did you do?!" Itachi then got an image of back when he first meet Rias and she showed him that innocent smile. "What did you do?! To my RIAS!" Itachi shouted as flames erupted around him. As his body got covered in dark purple scales, and his hands transformed into claws. **"I wi** ll, te **ar you apart!** I will **kill you!"** Itachi then grew a pair of dragon wings and a dragon tail. Flames began to erupt around him more violently as he slammed his right arm down with his claws clenching in the ground. **"You're dead!"**

 **And this is where I end this chapter**

 **So, from a scale of 1-10 how fucked is Loki?**

 **Also I will try to post the next chapter maybe next week if I find the time for it.**

 **As always leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD or Naruto**

 **digreg: That's one large number for the Loki fuck scale.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Thanks, as always, and that's an interesting rate.**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox: lol.**

 **duked: Thanks, and your right about Sona she would most likely fall for Itachi then Saji. But I would still need to think about it a little.**

 **Shadow Mystogan Uchiha: lol, true.**

 **raio10: Thanks, and Itachi is my fav Naruto character as well scratch that my fav anime character.**

 **Michael289: Seems like an odd number.**

 **Michael McDaniel: lol.**

 **Guest Q: Surprised that you were the first one to say that, I just thought someone might say it earlier you know.**

 **Yo: Thank you.**

 **CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing: Big time.**

 **dat boi: So that's why always write the same thing, huh?**

 **Harambe: Thanks, and even though that meme is old it still works.**

 **Chapter 18: Itachi's feelings!**

" **You're dead!"** Itachi growled as his teeth turned into fangs, Itachi looked more and more like a dragon. **"I will rip you apart! I will- ROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"** Itachi's eyes began to fade as they got a red glow. Itachi had totally lost control as he let out a large dragon's roar.

"W-What the…" Loki muttered as Itachi at a high speed flew towards him striking him with his claw sending him into a large pile of rocks. While Itachi in the air letting out another roar before spewing a huge amount of fire in Loki's direction, while he did that a small black container with the red Phenex mark on it feel out of Itachi's pocket.

Akeno rushed to Rias's side using her magic to try and heal the wound. "Rias! Hang in there!"

The rest of the group followed. ""Buchou!"" The members of Rias's peerage said.

"Rias!" Sona yelled when she noticed the black container that feel from Itachi's pocket. "This is…"

Loki pushed himself out of the rubble as he looked up to see a wave of flames coming towards him, quickly Loki made a defense barrier around him protecting him from the flames, however duo to the immense heat the barrier began to melt. "What?!" Loki questioned shocked as he flew back while the barrier held the flames back for a while. "That was close." Loki then looked at Thor's hammer. "Fenrir, destroy that detestable hammer with you jaws!"

Fenrir responded running towards the hammer as everyone else was distracted healing Rias. "No!" Rossweisse said.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared letting out chains that bound itself around Fenrir. "What is the meaning of this?" Loki questioned as Itachi flew in front of him and span around slamming his tail on Loki's back.

"The magic chains of Gleipnir?! Why is it here?" Rossweisse questioned.

"We prepared them. Nya." Kuroka said arriving at the scene.

"Nee-sama." Koneko said.

"Shirone, that form. So you've finally accepted your own power?" Kuroka asked.

"I will not become like you, nee-sama." Koneko said.

"Well, I wonder about that. We are a fighting species that cannot find peace in our hearts. Someday. You, too…" Kuroka said.

"How dare a mere demon of the Far East go against me!" Loki said as he made two magic circles on his hands sending a wave of energy in the air that later went back down at Kuroka but was blocked. "Who's there?"

A man wielding a holy sword stood there. He had blond hair and light blue eyes, he was wearing a pair of glasses as well as a business suit. "I am Arthur of the Vali team. Lord Loki, we will be taking Fenrir with us."

"What did you say?!" Loki questioned as Fenrir vanished.

"Vali wants the fangs that can even devour gods." Kuroka said as the chained Fenrir appeared behind them.

Arthur lifted his sword. "The Holy Royal Sword Collbrande. Even a god like you cannot scratch it. Besides I think you have more to worry about."

"Huh?" Loki then saw Itachi with his claws infused with flames.

" **Grrrrrrrrrr! Roar!"** Itachi swung his claw at Loki making a scratch at Loki's chest. Then Itachi sledgehammered Loki in the back of the head.

Arthur bowed. "Well everyone, have a good day."

"Shirone. I'm in a rush today, but I'll come pick you up sometime!" Kuroka said as she, Arthur and Fenrir vanished in a magic circle.

"Damn you Vali Lucifer!" Loki cursed as he dodged another slice from Itachi. "I'll deal with you first, beast!"

" **R-Ri-Rias! Y-You h-hurt my RIAS!"** Itachi growled as his eyes kept returning from normal and back into being pure red. Itachi infused his entire body with flames and flew at Loki crashing into his gut, making Loki cough up blood. Then Itachi delivered. several punches at Loki.

Loki made a magic circle shooting multiple waves of energy at Itachi. "Die you beast!" Loki shouted. Itachi made a ball of fire above his head throwing it at Loki's waves destroying them, then the ball headed towards Loki who jumped up in the air dodging while the ball collided with the ground making an explosion of fire. But Loki was met by Itachi who slammed him down to the burning ground. Loki jumped away with a few burn marks on his body. Itachi flew towards Loki hitting him with his tail following him, then floating above him slamming his claw down on Loki's back pushing him down on the ground making a small crater, then Itachi flew up in the air spewing out a wave of flames right on Loki.

Meanwhile with the others.

"Buchou, hang in there!" Issei said.

"Rias buchou." Koneko said.

"Hold on!" Xenovia said.

"Buchou…" Kiba said.

Sona rushed to Rias with a bottle with phenex tear. "Step back."

"I thought we used all the phenex tears up?" Akeno questioned.

"It fell out of Itachi's pocket." Sona said.

"I saw him talking to that Ravel girl at the party, you think that she gave it to him?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, and since it was inside a container, I don't think Itachi knew what was in it." Sona said as she pouring the phenex tear on Rias.

"Um, w-what happened?" Rias questioned slowly opening her eyes.

"Loki almost killed you." Sona said as Rias looked around to see everyone's relived faces except for one.

"Where's Itachi?!" Rias asked.

"When you almost died, he snapped and went into a rampage his fighting Loki right now." Sona said looking in the direction where Itachi and Loki was and all that was seen in the far distance was a few explosions.

"Itachi…" Rias muttered.

Loki flew back as Itachi spitted out several fireballs at him, which Loki dodged. Loki made a magic circle shooting out multiple energy waves at Itachi who just by swinging his claw to the side blocking every single one of them. "No way!" Loki shouted.

" **Roar!"** Itachi let out a large roar delivering a kick to Loki's face with his leg infused with flames.

"Impossible how can a monster be stronger than a god?!" Loki questioned making a large magic circle releasing a large wave of magic energy with everything he had left of magic power. Itachi spitted out a large amount of flames countering the wave. "You can't win I am a GOD!" Loki shouted in anger as the wave and the flames got overloaded making an explosion.

Suddenly out of the smoke Itachi appeared with his claw stretched out, he swung his claw on Loki's upper body ripping off half of it. **"Grrrr…Puny god….!"** Itachi growled.

Loki coughed up a huge amount of blood looking at his right side that was completely ripped off. "H-How I-I am…" Loki turned around to see Itachi spitting out a wave of flames towards Loki. Loki stared in horror as the wave of flames approached him and devouring him. "N-Noooooooo! Damn you Odin! Damn you Uchiha Itachi!" Loki shouted as he was reduced to ashes.

Itachi flew to the top of a pile of rooks shouting a victory roar.

"Itachi-senpai! Buchou is all right!" Issei shouted which turned out to be a bad idea. Itachi looked towards the group with his red eyes flying towards them at high speed with his claw raised. "Itach-senpai…?"

"Issei-kun step away, Itachi-senpai has lost control!" Kiba shouted.

Itachi was in front of Issei with his claw raised infused with flames, he slammed it at Issei destroying his balance breaker armor. Itachi was about to deliver another blow when suddenly a fist covered with black lightning slammed into Itachi's face sending him into a pile of rubble.

"Sorry about that buddy, but you might want to calm down." Michael said standing in front of the group with black lightning flickering around him.

"Michael-senpai?" Issei questioned.

"Rias I'm sorry about this but I think I need to beat some sense into Itachi." Michael said.

"Just don't kill him." Rias said with a sad look.

"Don't worry, Tannin has been informed of the situation and is on his way with something that may help." Michael said getting into battle stance.

Itachi flew out of the rubble and at Michael with his claw infused with a huge amount of flames.

"Let's go then." Michael said flying towards Itachi with his fist infused with black lightning. When they collided with each other they created a huge shock wave making a huge crater below them. Michael then sledgehammered Itachi in the back sending him down into the center of the crater, Michael flew down to Itachi who sunk his claws into Michaels shoulders. Michael responded by grabbing Itachi's shoulders with both of them powering up. Itachi released a huge amount of fire around him as Michael released an equal amount of dark energy.

" **Roar!"** Itachi roared in anger.

"This was unexpected, I almost have to use half of my full power." Michael said a little shocked. "I wonder how strong you really are? After all your so blinded by rage you're not able to use your full power, seems your only able to use the full extent of your dragon slayer magic, with the exception of the powers you have absorbed from the others."

Itachi swung his dragon tail at Michael who caught it by lifting his knee up and slamming his elbow down on it.

"This is not the first time I have fought someone with a tail." Michael said.

Itachi swung his head forward at Michael trying to headbutt him, Michael responded by swinging his head forward headbutting with Itachi not one of them budging. Itachi growled in anger as his eyes went from red to a blood red glow, and as his shoes got ripped to shreds as his toes had grown black claws.

They both powered up further, when suddenly they both jumped away from each other. **"Rooooaaaaarrrrrrr!"** Itachi grew a pair of golden horns on his head, spewing out a huge wave of flames at Michael who jumped to the side towards the others.

"Wh-What's happening to him?" Rias questioned.

"Like Yagura, Itachi is slowly turning into a dragon." Michael replied.

"But Itachi hasn't killed a dragon, I thought you needed to kill one to become one?" Rias questioned.

"Apparently not." Michael replied.

"But why hasn't he transformed before now?" Rias asked.

"When he was a child, Tannin placed a lacrima inside him that was supposed to prevent this from happening. However, his rage must have destroyed it." Michael said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Issei asked.

"Tannin is bringing a new lacrima now, all we have to do is making him swallow it." Michael replied. "I will hold him back, you figure out what to do when Tannin brings the lacrima." Michael said leaping towards Itachi with his fist covered with black lightning, when Michael was about to hit Itachi, Itachi caught the fist, throwing Michael into a pile of rooks spewing out a wave of flames that collided with the rubble Michael was in making an explosion.

Michael walked out of the smoke with his black leather jacket torn around his right arm, while he also had a few bruises on his body. "That woke me up." Michael said cracking his knuckles. Michael covered his entire body with black lightning and leaped towards Itachi.

 **Shadow lightning barrage!**

Michael threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Itachi with the lightning powering the damage up and powering up Michael's speed.

Itachi suddenly vanished from the spot appearing behind Michael slamming him in the back with his dragon tail. Michael backflipped and placed his right hand down on the ground.

 **Shadow bondage!**

Shadow tentacle like things wrapped around Itachi's neck, arms, and legs. "This should hold you for a while."

Itachi then let out a roar, releasing a huge amount of flames that broke him free. He then charged at Michael slamming his claw down at him. Michael jumped to the side but his right arm got hit and sliced off.

Michael leaped back looking at his right arm that was severed from the shoulder and down while blood gushed out. "Okay, that actually hurt." Suddenly a black tentacle like thing, popped out from where Michael's arm was severed and formed into a new arm. "Regeneration, what would I do without it."

"Wait he can regenerate?!" Issei questioned.

"Yeah, a Shadow Demon has the ability to regenerate any lost body part by focusing their magic power. It's similar to the Phenex clan's regeneration ability's." Akeno replied.

Itachi spewed out a wave of flames at Michael.

 **Shadow cannon!**

Michael blasted a wave of dark purple energy from his hand colliding with the flames, the wave overpowered the flames going right through it, hitting Itachi in the gut sending him flying into a pile of rubble.

Itachi got out of the rubble with a large bruise mark on his gut. **"Rrrrrrooooooaaaaaarrrrrrr!"** A few of Itachi's bangs turned crimson red as his flames turned into red and black flames.

"His power is increasing, his slowly gaining his own power back to his full potential." Michael said. Itachi leaped towards Michael with his body covered in red black flames, Michael got hit by Itachi and got pushed back duo to the force of the impact. Michael leaped at Itachi delivering an upper kick to Itachi's jaw the appearing above him with his arms raised up and with his hands holding togrther, delivering a sledgehammer blow at Itachi's back, sending him falling to the ground. "His attacks are more destructive than before."

Itachi flew up towards Michael, with his fist infused with red black flames, delivering a punch to Michael's face. Black lightning flickered around Michael.

 **Shadow lightning explosion!**

Michael let out a huge amount of black lightning around a large area, electrocuting Itachi.

Itachi growled in pain as he fell back down to the ground with Michael landing some distance away from him. Itachi spewed out a wave of red black flames directed at Michael.

Michael began to power up as the wave got closer releasing a dark energy. Michael gathered his palms together.

 **Shadow demon secret art: Shadow eraser!**

Michael shoot a large wave of dark purple energy at the wave of red black flames. The two waves collided with each other making a power struggle between them. The impact made several shock waves going around the are destroying some mountains and made some stones levitate from the ground.

"This is intense!" Issei said.

" **Sure is."** Tannin arrived through a magic circle. **"I never imagined the boy would get this wild, heck I thought that first lacrima would insure that his dragon transformation never happened. At the moment I don't know if I should feel prideful or terrified."**

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

" **Well I am worried that we might get a second Yagura on our hands, but at the same time the boy is able match 50% of the Shadow Demon's power, and since his on a rampage and can't focus on his true power means that he still has some more hidden power he hasn't shown us. Meaning he might be stronger then Michael if he could use his full power now."** Tannin said and then handing the lacrima that was the size of a pill to Rias. **"You need to make him swallow it."**

"Does anyone here have a bottle of water?" Rias asked.

" **Here, almost forgot."** Tannin gave Rias a bottle of water. Rias put the lacrima in her mouth and then added some water. She brought out her wings and flew towards Itachi and Michael's battle area.

The waves continued to try and push each other back, until Michael's wave overpowered Itachi's wave of flames. Itachi's dragon instinct kicked in and he flew up in the air dodging the wave. Suddenly Rias came in front of him placing her hands on his cheek pulling herself in. **"Roa-mmph!"** Rias placed her lips over Itachi's forcing down the water along with the lacrima. Slowly Itachi's eyes returned to normal, his claws turned back into hands so did his feet, his horns vanished as well as the tail and the wings, his bangs turned back from crimson red and into black, his scales turned back into his normal skin. "Ri-Rias…" Itachi muttered before losing consciousness.

"Rest Itachi, you've done good." Rias gently said while hugging him.

"Guess it's over." Michael said.

"You all right?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, haven't had that much of a challenge for a long time." Michael said as they flew back to the others.

"Is he going to be alright?" Issei asked as Akeno used magic to repair Itachi's damaged clothes.

" **He will be fine after he just rests."** Tannin said.

"I wonder if he would have reacted like that if it was me or Koneko-chan who got shoot?" Xenovia said in a whispering tone.

"Hm, did you say something?" Rias asked.

"No, it's nothing." Xenovia replied.

"It's over then." Saji said.

"Good work Saji. Thank you." Sona said with a smile.

"Huh? N-No, what are you saying?! To think you'd thank me! Your smile is scarier than your normal expression to me." Saji said with a small blush on his cheeks.

Tsubaki who was watching the scene from a distance failed to see the slithering serpent behind her. "Watch out!" Kiba shouted grabbing Tsubaki and taking her out of harm's way.

"Kiba!" Xenovia threw durandal to Kiba who took it and just when he was about to charge the serpent blew up in a flash of light.

"You shouldn't slack off at the end." Sairaorg said standing behind the dead serpent with smoke coming from his fist.

"Sairaorg-san!" Issei said. "One punch, huh?"

"Though, it seems you no longer needed any reinforcements. Hyoudou Issei!" Sairaorg said.

"Y-Yes!" Issei said.

"I'd like to fight a Rating Game against you, Itachi and Rias sometime, with the name number one on the line." Sairaorg said then walked up to Rias who was tending to Itachi. "He sure took a beating."

"He was up against Loki and then later on Michael Shadow, what else did you except." Rias said with a smile. "I heard what you said to Issei about the Rating Game. We won't lose when that happens."

"Heh, I'd like to have an all-out power battle with Itachi, but he's honestly so strong it will probably only be me that goes all-out. But I could maybe have one against you Hyoudou Issei. And once I've won that one I will take on Itachi." Sairaorg said.

"Though, I wonder where Fenrir was taken?" Rossweisse questioned.

"Vali. Just what is he thinking?" Issei questioned.

 **Meanwhile at an unknown location**

"As expected of the last Excalibur fragment, the ruler of control." Vali said, while Arthur used some magic power to shrink Fenrir. "Sorry, Loki. I only wanted Fenrir by my side." Vali said as a version of Fenrir that was at the size of a normal wolf went to Vali's side.

The other once like Bikou and Kuroka were also present. "Enjoy your dream for now. But, Shirone, you will definitely…" Kuroka said.

"The things you kids do when I'm not around." Kai said entering the scene with Yagura who now had a scar above his left eye. "Poor Loki, he could have been so useful. Well at least gained a new pet, Vali."

"You told me I could do things the way I wanted, where have you been lately anyway?" Vali asked.

"Yagura here, has been training in order to face Uchiha Itachi again." Kai said.

"Next time… one of us will die, and I will make sure it's him." Yagura said with venom in his voice.

"Heh, if I just mention his name, Yagura gets all worked up. Anyway head back to base." Kai told Vali.

"Yes." Vali replied.

 **Back with the group at Gremory mansion**

"Uh, I feel like I got hit by a train." Itachi said rubbing his head.

"Itachi, your awake." Rias said with the rest of the club members behind her.

Itachi widen his eyes and ran up and hugged Rias. "Your alive! Thank you. Thank you." Itachi said as he cried with his head placed in Rias's breasts.

Rias began to stroke Itachi's hair. "I worried you huh, I'm sorry." Rias said.

"I thought I lost you. Like I lost my family, like I lost Izumi." Itachi said not letting Rias go.

"I'm fine… you saved me. Thank you." Rias said.

"H-How?" Itachi questioned.

"That container Ravel gave you had a bottle with Phenex tears in it." Rias said.

"Guess I owe her one." Itachi said with a smile.

 **Time skip: outside Gremory mansion**

"Well, then. Father. Mother. Millicas. We're off." Rias said with her club members standing next to her while her family and a few maids stood in front of them.

"Rias onee-sama, Itachi onii-sama, are you going home already?" Millicas asked.

"I'm sorry, Millicas." Rias said.

Itachi bent down to Millicas eye level.

POKE

Itachi poked Millicas on the forehead. "Until next time."

"Lady Rias is quite busy. You mustn't be unreasonable." Graifya said placing her hand on Millicas shoulder.

"Yes, mother." Millicas said shocking Issei, Asia and Xenovia.

""Huh?!""

"M-Mother?!" Issei questioned.

"Then…" Asia said.

"Sirzechs-sama's wife is Graifya-san." Issei said.

"Yeah, she is. You really didn't know, huh?" Itachi said.

"Of course, I didn't!" Issei replied.

 **Time skip: On the train**

"I don't care if terrorist attacks us, next time we're teleporting to the underworld." Itachi said looking pale while Rias, Xenovia and Koneko tended to him.

"Itachi, you can handle it." Rias said.

"Itachi-senpai…" Xenovia said.

"Fight." Koneko commented.

Akeno looked at Michael who was sleeping with a picture sticking out of his pocket. 'That's the photo he had at the bath house.' Akeno thought. Curious she took the picture to see what it was. It was Michael standing with his little sister Ino, he looked at her with a smile while she was pulling on his jacket sleeve while smiling and moving around wildly. 'Is this his little sister?' She placed the picture back in his pocket. 'Come to think of it, he knows all of our pasts and yet all we know is that he lost his family by the hands of a monster and nothing else.'

 **Time skip: Back home**

"I forgot about our las enemy!" Xenovia said ruffling her hands on her head confused while looking at her school books.

"Why does Japan give homework during such a long break?" Asia asked.

Xenovia laid down on the floor. "It seems everyone else is already done with their homework."

"No, there's still one more person." Asia said.

In another room. "Come on Itachi-senpai help me with my homework!" Issei cried anime tears while holding on to Itachi's foot.

"Just do them yourself." Itachi said.

"I have already tried! It's impossible!" Issei cried.

"Ask Michael-senpai, he used to be a teacher." Itachi said.

"I can't I have no idea where he is!" Issei said.

"Actually, we could use help too." Xenovia said with Asia standing next to her.

"Huh, fine." Itachi gave up.

 **Michael pov**

Michael and Akeno where walking around town on a date. "Do we really have to do this?" Michael asked.

"We are dating so it's only normal that we would go on a date." Akeno replied.

They had been at the aquarium, a café, and now they we're walking around the street.

"So what do you want to do next?" Akeno asked.

"How about we just do the first thing we see." Michael said.

"That's fine with me." Akeno said.

Michael then stopped and looked around to see an activity for two, and then the first thing he saw was… a love hotel. "Uhhhhhh."

"Ara, ara." Akeno said while chuckling.

"You said the first thing we see." Akeno said with a small blush.

"I-I didn't mean anything like this." Michael said.

"Let's go in." Akeno said.

"No wait, that's a terrible idea!" Michael argued.

"Your idea was to do the first thing we see, and this is it." Akeno said.

"Goodness, in the middle of the day. Good job, Shadow Demon brat." Odin said arriving at the scene dressed in civilian clothes.

"Odin-sama?!" Akeno questioned.

"Where did you come from?!" Michael questioned.

"Oh just checking out the town." Odin said.

"Odin-sama, so this is where you were!" Rossweisse said dressed in her business suit.

"Please don't wander on your own." The voice of Barakiel was heard. "Think of me, your guide. Akeno." Barakiel said then he saw Michael then he saw the building they were standing in front of. "You brat! What were you going to do to my daughter!?" Barakiel grabbed Michael by the collar.

"Nothing! We were on a date and randomly ended up here, you crazy old man!" Michael yelled back.

"Why I should beat you were you stand!" Barakiel yelled.

"Come on try, you couldn't even beat my old man, and I'm stronger then he was!" Michael yelled.

"You two stop it right now!" Akeno said in a demanding tone.

"Y-Yes." Barakiel said.

"Understood." Michael said.

 **Time skip back home**

"After what happened with Loki, I realize the need to strengthen our forces quickly. Especially since we don't have much of a relationship with the gods of this country." Odin said with Azazel and Rias sitting listening to him.

"And that's why we had Barakiel guard him again. He's knows the human world well." Azazel said.

"True." Rias said.

Meanwhile with Itachi.

"So if you do it like this and this you get the answer." Rossweisse said.

"Oh, I didn't know Rossweisse-san was so good at Japanese homework." Asia said.

"Smart, beautiful, strong, you truly are the perfect women." Xenovia said.

"Even so I can't get a single lover." Rossweisse cried anime tears.

"I wouldn't worry about it a beautiful woman like you will find a lover in no time." Itachi said while helping Issei with his homework.

"Really?" Rossweisse questioned.

"Of course." Itachi said with a smile that made her blush.

"Yeah, Itachi-senpai is telling the truth." Issei said.

"Thank you." Rossweisse said while blushing.

Meanwhile with Michael, Akeno and Barakiel.

"Akeno, there is something I would want to talk to you about." Barakiel said.

"Don't call me by my name so casually." Akeno said.

"Why am I here?" Michael asked.

"I want to know why the two of you were meeting in secret." Barakiel said.

"I can do what I want. What right do you have to say anything about the matter?" Akeno asked.

"As your father—" Barakiel said.

"Then why didn't you come that time?! You were the one who left mother to die! And he saved me! So disappear from my sight! You are not my father!" Akeno yelled making Barakiel walk out of the room.

While Michael remembered something.

 _ **Flashback**_

"You do realize the matter, right? You are my son and the next head to our clan." A man with short black spiky hair, red eyes, wearing a business suit said to Michael who was sitting across from him.

"I don't care about becoming the head, just give that job to Ino." Michael said.

"Your little sister is much more weaker then you, only you can succeed me as leader." Michael's father Gregory Shadow said.

"…"

"Your grandfather saw your potential and he-" Gregory said.

"Why would I care what a dead man thinks." Michael said.

"Your grandfather, my father, ever since you were born he knew, that this is your destiny." Gregory said.

"You only pay attention to me." Michael said.

"Pardon?" Gregory said.

"Your so blind that you can't even see your own daughter's potential, how come?" Michael asked.

"Potential or not, you are my oldest child therefor you will be the next leader." Gregory said.

"That's not what I meant!" Michael said.

"Then do tell?" Gregory asked.

"Despite that I'm the oldest, doesn't mean that you should ignore your own daughter. Even though when your done for the day lecturing me on how to become leader, you just leave for a mission without even spending time with her, I have never even heard you talk to her these past years! Why?!" Michael questioned.

"I do care for your sister, but I don't have the time." Gregory replied.

"You never have time for her, you only have either time for me or going out killing people!" Michael said.

"I do the missions I get from Lord Satan because that's my duty. We all have our duty's, and this is yours." Gregory said.

"Screw that! What about your duty as a father?!" Michael questioned.

"That can wait! For now, my duty is to annihilate anyone of the other five great clans that dare to oppose Lord Satan." Gregory said.

"They don't even oppose him! He just gives you orders to kill them because he sees them as a threat!" Michael said.

"We are the elite soldiers of the throne, we obey any orders without question." Gregory said.

"And what if he one day decides to kill us too, huh?! Did that thought ever cross your mind?! Or does your pride in our name mean so much that you don't care about me, mom or Ino at all?!" Michael said.

"Enough! You will take my place as leader and that's final!" Gregory said.

"You know what, screw you!" Michael yelled and stormed out.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Michael remembered the last time he saw his father, clenching his fist. "Akeno…I-"

"Please don't say anything." Akeno said while hugging him. "Please, just let me stay like this a little longer. Please, Michael."

"Akeno, please don't be so hard on your father." Michael said.

"I can't forgive him… I can't…" Akeno said.

"Akeno you should treasure the fact that he still is alive and cares about you. I would give anything to see my old man again, and tell him that I'm sorry." Michael said.

"Huh?"

"One day we got into an argument, that argument was the last time I talked to him before he…" Michael said while clenching his fist. "I told him that he didn't care about any of us, only the family name. But that wasn't true he loved us and died trying to save us." Michael said then looked at Akeno with a smile. "You, James, the club, Sirzechs and the others, you guys are all that I have left. You have us and your father, trust me Akeno he really cares about both you and your mother."

"How do you know?" Akeno asked.

"Well he went through all that trouble when he found out you were hanging around a punk like me." Michael said with a small chuckle and a smile.

Akeno smiled and let out a small chuckle.

 **Time skip**

"Are you going home already?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah, I spoke with the various gods in Japan. I went to the titty bar I've always dreamt of, too." Odin said with a laugh.

"That wasn't your main goal, was it?" Azazel questioned.

"Odin-sama, it's almost time." Barakiel said when Akeno suddenly came through the door with a boxed lunch. "Akeno?" Barakiel questioned as Azazel and Odin left to give them some private time. "This is?"

"A luch box for your long trip. I'm in charge of the household chores right now." Akeno said.

"I see. I will accept this gratefully." Barakiel said accepting the lunch box to which Akeno bowed and went back inside. Barakiel looked towards the window seeing Michael looking at him then waving goodbye before walking away.

"Things went well then?" Michael asked Akeno.

"Yeah, it did." Akeno replied. "Michael."

"What is it Ake-mmpgh." Akeno gave Michael a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." Akeno said then walking away.

"Heh, she sure is one of a kind. Michael said.

 **Time skip: next day school**

"Summer break is over." Rias said.

"Hn." Itachi responded looking at Rias.

"It was a little crazy, but we had fun, right?" Rias asked looking at Itachi.

"…"

"Um, Itachi? Are you all right?" Rias questioned leaning her face in closer.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Itachi said. 'What's with me? She's still the same Rias, and yet I can't help but look at her differently.' Itachi thought.

"Are you sure?" Rias asked. "You've acted a little weird lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Itachi replied.

"Well if you say so." Rias said still looking a little worried.

'That feeling I had, when I thought she died was just the same feeling I had when Izumi died. Does that mean that I maybe love Rias?' Itachi thought. 'It's at times like this I wish I knew my own feelings better.'

 **Time skip: Occult research club**

In front of the group was the new transfer student in Issei's class Shido Irina. "I'm glad to see that you're well." Xenovia said to her former partner.

"I'm so happy to see you again." Asia said.

"Me, too! Asia-san! Xenovia!" Irina said hugging them when they suddenly backed away. "What's wrong?" Irina questioned.

"The cross you have hanging on your neck." Xenovia said.

"It stings." Asia said.

"Oh, that's right. Devils can't stand crosses. I'm sorry!" Irina said with a playful smile.

Itachi was sitting on the couch with Koneko sitting on his lap licking a lollipop while Issei and Gasper sat next to him. "That person is from the church, right?" Gasper asked.

"Yes. Why is she at this school?" Kiba asked sitting on the other side.

Rias, Akeno and Michael entered the room. "Looks like everyone is here. Shido Irina-san. I welcome you to this school." Rias said.

"Rias-san! I mean, Rias buchou. Everyone. Please take care of me!" Irina said bowing her head down.

"Buchou, what's this?" Issei questioned to as why Irina was here.

"I told him we didn't need her." Azazel said entering through a magic circle.

"Azazel-sensei." Issei said.

"With the Kahos Brigade on the loose, the angel leader Michael was worried that fallen angels and devils weren't enough to protect the school and volunteered his forces." Azazel said.

"Well, we did form an alliance." Kiba said.

"So there's no way we can refuse her." Akeno said.

"You must be at ease now that I, a reincarnated angel who received Michael-sama's blessing, am here! Amen!" Irina said bringing out her angel wings.

"A self-proclamation?" Issei questioned nervously.

"A-Angels are scary!" Gasper said.

"I'm surprised that a human can become an angel." Xenovia said.

"Well with God's death, new angels can't be born. So they copied our method of the evil pieces and what the fallen angels use." Michael said.

"A high-level angel is King and has a peerage of cards from Ace to Queen. I was chosen as one of his brave saints!" Irina said.

"I see, we are chess pieces and you are cards." Itachi said.

"So what card are you, Irina-san?" Asia asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I am an Ace. I was honored to receive the Ace angel position from Michael-sama! I could die from happiness, Michael-sama!" Irina said.

"So now, the pillar in Irina-san's life is Michael-sama." Asia said.

"Yes, you can still be saved even if you lose your master. Just like us." Xenovia said.

"Yes." Asia said.

 **Time skip Issei pov**

"We really bought a lot." Issei said as he and Asia had been grocery shopping.

"Well, it's Irina-san's welcome party." Asia said.

"I'm sure my parents will be so surprised when they come home! We suddenly have a new house guests. Two of them." Issei said.

Meanwhile with Itachi and the others at the house. "Huh? Rossweisse-san? Why?" Irina questioned.

"Actually…she was left behind." Rias said.

"You were left behind?" Irina questioned.

"How terrible! Even though I work so hard for Odin-sama! I worked so hard, but he forgot to take me back with him!" Rossweisse said crying.

"There, there." Itachi said petting her back. "I'm sure he will come back."

"I'm sure the titty bars filled up his thoughts and he doesn't even care about me anymore! I'm just a woman who can't do my work properly! My age equals the number of years I've been alone!" Rossweisse cried.

"So that's how it is." Xenovia said.

"I see." Irina said.

"I'm sure a beautiful woman like you will find a nice guy out there eventually." Itachi said still petting Rossweisse's back.

"No! I'm so old that will never happen!" Rossweisse cried.

"You don't look that old." Itachi said. "You barley look any older than me."

"Really?!"

"Really."

Back with Issei and Asia who were now standing in front of a sport equipment store looking at the shoes in the window. "Come to think of it, isn't the sports festival coming up?" Issei questioned.

"Sports festival?" Asia questioned.

"It's a big sports competition between classes. Our sports festival is right after the start of the second trimester." Issei said.

"I'm not very good with such things." Asia said as she almost tripped.

"Asia!" Issei said when someone suddenly caught her.

"Are you all right, Asia?" Issei asked.

"Y-Yes. This person saved me." Asia said turning around to face this person. "Excuse me. Thank you very much."

"We meet again, Asia Argento."

"Huh?" Asia questioned.

"You are…" Issei said.

"Good day. Asia, I've come to see you." A handsome young man with dark green hair said.

"Huh?" Asia questioned.

"Weren't you one of the young devils from the underworld?" Issei asked.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" He asked Asia.

"U-Um…" Asia said.

"What are you saying to Asia?!" Issei questioned.

"Haven't we met before? Far, far before you met him."

"What?" Issei questioned.

They walked to the park where the man opened his shirt showing a scar on his chest. "That's. Could it be?" Asia questioned.

"That's right. I was the devil you saved with your Sacred Gear. My name is Diodora Astaroth. I was so surprised to see you in the underworld. But it was hard to talk during such a commotion, right? That's why I've come to pick you up now." Diodora said.

"P-Pick me up?" Asia questioned.

"Our meeting and our reunion. I believe it to be fate." Diodora said getting on his knees grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Bastard, what are you doing to Asia?!" Issei questioned.

"I want you to become my wife. I am in love with you." Diodora proposed.

 **Time skip**

"Diodora is next in line of the prestigious Astaroth family, which produced the current Great Devil Beelzebub. I'm surprised that you know him, Asia." Rias said with Itachi sitting next to her on the bed with Asia and Issei standing in front of them.

"I don't remember his face well. Many painful things happened during that time." Asia said with a sad smile. "He only came as a greeting today and left soon after."

"I'm sure he was just excited to meet the girl who saved him again. That sounds just like Diodora, with his sheltered upbringing. Just leave him alone." Rias said.

"I understand." Asia said.

"I don't think you should trust him that easily." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"There are some bad rumors going around about that guy, it may be false but you should be careful around him." Itachi told Asia.

"Understood." Asia said.

"What kind of rumors?" Issei asked.

"Well that he has a-" Itachi was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Gasper opened the door. "The preparations for the welcome party are done."

"Good work. Now, let's go." Rias said.

"Okay." Asia said exiting the room with Rias and Gasper.

"Wait what about the rumor." Issei said.

"Oh, it is said that he has some weird nun fetish, and that he is very sadistic." Itachi said.

"If he comes near Asia again, I will-" Issei said clenching his fist.

Later at the party. "Once again. I am Shido Irina. Devils! Until now, I thought of you as my enemies and I have hunted you." Irina said to which everyone had their usually smile except for Gasper who was blue in the face.

"The church is scary!" Gasper said.

"Don't worry. Michael-sama said that we all must get along now. Personally, I wanted to become friends with you all. I hope to work hard as the representative of the church. Please take care of me!" Irina said to which everyone clapped their hands.

"Our sides have fought with each other a long time. I'm sure there are some who feel uneasy about the sudden alliance, but all of you working together to fight against Loki served as a great demonstration! I have to thank all of you." Azazel said.

"When you put it that way, I'm glad we worked so hard." Issei said.

"Well, I feel bad we weren't able to send any fallen angels in." Azazel said.

"No. Fallen angels fought, too. Well, half of one." Akeno said.

"Akeno." Michael said with a smile.

"I see. You're right. Your words just now. I wish he could hear them." Azazel said.

"Actually, he did." Michael said holding out his cell-phone where they could hear a grown man crying.

" _That's my girl."_ Barakiel said before Michael hung up.

"Mi-Michael!" Akeno said with a small blush.

"Sorry." Michael said with a smile.

 **Time skip: Kuoh academy track field**

Everyone was preparing for the sports festival by training. "Let's compete, Xenovia." Irina said standing in running position.

"I'd love to, Irina." Xenovia said getting in position. They then began to run with Xenovia being slightly faster.

"So fast!" Issei said standing with the two other members of the perverted trio. While Itachi stood and also watched Xenovia and Irina running.

"They seem to be holding back most of their speed back in order not to rise suspicion." Itachi said to himself then he turned to Issei's direction seeing him and his friends with their usual perverted smiles looking at the girls. "They're acting the same as usual. Issei is supposed to be in the three-legged race with Asia. Where is Asia anyway?" Itachi questioned then turned to the sound of a moan.

"Asia! Did your boobs grow during summer break?" Aika Kiryuu said fondling Asia's breast's.

"Kiryuu-san! P-Please don't fondle them." Asia said.

"Asia! Let's practice!" Issei said getting Asia away from Kiryuu.

"Y-Yes. See you, Kiryuu-san." Asia said running to Issei.

"Hyoudou! Don't do perverted things to her while practicing!" Kiryuu shouted.

"Don't lump me together with you!" Issei said.

"His perverted when it comes to any other girl except Asia, huh?" Itachi questioned.

"What are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"Xenovia asked me to watch her practice." Itachi replied. "I had nothing else to do anyway."

"I see." Rias said.

"Rias? Um, well I…" Itachi said.

"What?" Rias asked.

"I'm glad that you survived, you know against Loki." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Rias questioned.

"It's just, I have lost so many people I care about already. And no matter what I don't want you to be one of them, I don't want any of our friends to ever be one of them." Itachi said.

Rias hugged Itachi from the back pushing her breast up against Itachi's back. "You will not lose any of us, and you will not lose me either I will always stay with you." Rias said.

"To be honest, my greatest fear is to lose anyone that I care about." Itachi said. 'In fact, that may be the reason why I don't get to close with anyone in a romantic way.' Itachi thought.

"You don't have to fear losing any of us." Rias assured.

"You never know when someone may get killed." Itachi said. "After all you almost died."

"That was…" Rias said.

"You almost died, I almost lost you one of the people most precious to me." Itachi said. "But rest assured I would rather die than let any of you die, I will protect you with my life."

POKE

Rias for once poked Itachi in the forehead. "Baka, we will also be sad if you die." Rias said.

"R-Rias?" Itachi questioned.

"We will all survive, because we will all be there to help each other when we need it. Remember what you used to say to me. Never do anything on your own, or your bound to fail." Rias said.

"Heh, for me to get taught a lesson by you for a change." Itachi said with a small chuckle.

"Stranger things have happened." Rias said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Itachi joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rias asked with a pout.

"Nothing."

 **Time skip: After school back home**

"Either way, thank goodness that Asia getting married was a dream." Issei said.

"Better hope that it stays a dream." Itachi said.

"I hope that as well." Rias said and then took Itachi, Issei and Asia with her to show Issei something.

"Letters?" Issei questioned.

"The sender is Diodora Astaroth." Rias said.

"Since that day, he's been sending me something every single day." Asia said.

"Movie tickets, invitations to dinner, gifts, and even large items." Rias said,

"I'm sorry." Asia said.

"You don't need to apologize. He's such a troublesome boy." Rias said.

"Not only did he propose to Asia, he's been doing things like this?!" Issei questioned.

"You make it sound like he's doing something evil." Itachi commented.

"Well, Asia. I'll dispose of these." Rias said.

"Yes, thank you." Asia said.

"Well, we have to practice for the sports festival." Issei said.

"Okay, try your best." Rias said.

""Yes.""

"Itachi-senpai." Xenovia said entering the room. "Would you mind watching me practice again?"

"Oh, um sure." Itachi replied.

 **At the track field after practice**

"I don't see why you need practice, you are a Knight after all speed is your strong point." Itachi said.

"Irina is still a part of the race." Xenovia said.

"Well that's true." Itachi said grabbing some equipment. "We should take this back to the equipment room."

"Yeah." Xenovia said.

Itachi opened the equipment room placing the stuff in, when Xenovia suddenly closed the door. "Xenovia? What are you doing?" Itachi questioned.

"I heard someone say. It seems girls usually start having secret affairs around my age." Xenovia said.

"And your point is…?" Itachi questioned.

"I want to experience it." Xenovia said.

"Oh no, not this again." Itachi muttered.

"Let's get started then." Xenovia said taking of her shirt showing her dark blue bra. "This is practice for my baby-making as well."

"You can't be serious?" Itachi questioned backing away a little.

Xenovia then unhooked her bra revealing her breasts.

"This is to similar to last time. Xenovia do you like these kinds of situations?" Itachi asked when Xenovia grabbed his arm pulling him down on a pile of gym mats. She then sat on top of him, then placed Itachi's hand on her breast. "Xenovia, please let's stop now." Itachi said.

"As I thought, it's different from when I touch them myself." Xenovia said.

'Can someone please help me.' Itachi thought.

"Now let's proceed to the baby making." Xenovia said leaning in towards Itachi.

"Hey! Xenovia wai-mmpghh!" Itachi said as Xenovia pulled him in for a kiss.

"You're doing this again?!" Rias questioned standing in front of the open door looking angry.

'I know I asked to be saved, but this lead will lead to something much worse.' Itachi thought.

Rias let out a dark aura making a magic circle. "Itachi, got anything to say?"

"Just do it." Itachi said.

 **(The following scene is way too graphic therefor we will not show this scene)**

 **Time skip the club room**

"Rating game?" Issei questioned.

"Yes. A tournament to see the strength of the next devil generation. If Loki hadn't attacked, it would have happened during summer break." Rias said.

"Fighting is scary." Gasper said.

"Young devils. So we'll fight against Sairaorg?" Itachi asked.

"He's the leading candidate for the championship. His strength is on a completely different level. Well, luckily, we won't face him in the first round." Rias said.

"The brackets has already been decided?" Koneko questioned.

"Yes. Our opponent will be Diodora Astaroth." Rias said shocking Asia and Issei.

"Diodora." Issei muttered in anger. "Him."

"That's not all." Michael said entering the room.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"The winner of the tournament will face me." Michael said with a grin.

""What?!"" Everyone besides Itachi questioned.

"Well I'm inform the other young devils, later." Michael said vanishing in a magic circle.

"Huh, guess we have to do our best then." Itachi said.

 **And that's where I will end the chapter!**

 **So the Rating Game tournament has been announced, Loki is dead so no curse like it was in the dxd series, Itachi has realized his feelings a little bit.**

 **Also, I think Itachi's rage mode just in case. Itachi's rage mode is basically the full extent of his dragon slayer magic, and not his chakra. In the rage mode Itachi has control so that he is not able to focus his chakra, meaning he can't use the full extent of his power so that would say that Itachi is way stronger then he was in that state. As we all probably know Rias's peerage will most likely win the tournament and have to face Michael Shadow (He doesn't have a peerage by the way, because he feels he doesn't need one.) Therefore, I plan on Itachi showing his full power when that time comes, if he beats Michael or not is something that I have not yet decided.**

 **Itachi's harem: Rias(main), Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Gabriel**

 **Issei's harem: Asia(main), Irina, Le Fay**

 **Harem candidates that have yet to be decided: Sona and Serafall (Come with more candidate's suggestions if you have one.)**

 **Anyway, leave a review**

 **-Later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High school DxD the only thing I own is my OC**

 **Harambe: Sorry I'm not taking any suggestions, the final decision of who wins in the future battle between Michael and Itachi will be mine.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Like I said in the PM I may change my mind about the Loki curse thing and in some way maybe Loki cursed Itachi before he died, like he did to Issei in the anime.**

 **alfii: Okay I will think about it, thanks for the suggestion.**

 **VegetaUchiha/Guest: Thank you, and lol.**

 **Chapter 19: Gremory vs Astaroth**

The club members were watching in amazement as they saw Sairaorg's display of power in the recording of his Rating Game match. "A-Amazing!" Issei said.

"This is the power of the one who stands above the other young devils?" Kiba questioned in amazement.

"Even though he is a substitute, Zephyrdor is not weak." Rias said referring to Sairaorg's opponent.

"Substitute?" Issei questioned.

"The original successor in his family died in an accident." Rias said.

"Itachi-senpai." Issei said.

"Hn?" Itachi responded.

"Why did Sairaorg-san seem so eager to fight you? And me for that matter?" Issei asked.

"Sairaorg is looking for strong opponents to challenge him, since you are the Red Dragon Emperor it is only natural that he would want to fight you. As for me, he just wants a rematch." Itachi replied.

"Wait a rematch?" Issei questioned.

"It was back when we were kids." Itachi said.

 **Flashback**

A young Sairaorg was standing in front of a young Itachi with a grin on his face. "Is there anything you want Sairaorg-san?" Itachi asked.

"I want to have a little sparing match with you." Sairaorg said cracking hid knuckles.

"Why?" Itachi questioned.

"Rias told me that your very strong, so I want to see it for myself." Sairaorg replied.

"I would rather not." Itachi said.

"What?! Why not?" Sairaorg asked.

"I don't really enjoy fighting." Itachi replied.

"Oh come on, just a little match. Please just one match." Sairaorg begged.

"No." Itachi bluntly replied.

"Please! No one will know!"

"I only fight in order to defend myself and those I care about." Itachi said turning his back and walking away.

Sairaorg smiled. "Then defend yourself!" Sairaorg charged at Itachi with his fist raised.

Itachi dodged having Sairaorg's fist hit the ground making a crater. "Your fast." Sairaorg said.

'He has some powerful punches, I'll have to end this as fast as possible.' Itachi thought making a few hand signs.

 **Fire style: Dragon flame bomb!**

Itachi spitted out three large balls of flames that took the shape of a dragon's head directed at Sairaorg who dodged two of them and punching the third, destroying it. However, Sairaorg was surprised seeing that he got a little burned, he then looked up seeing Itachi flying towards him with his fist infused with flames. Sairaorg responded with a smirk and jumped towards Itachi with his fist ready.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Iron fist!**

"Let's go!" Sairaorg said as his and Itachi's fist's collided creating small shock waves. They kept trying to push the other one back however eventually they bounced of one another. Sairaorg landed on the ground while Itachi was still in the air grabbing something from his kunai holster. "I got you now!" Sairaorg said.

"No, you don't." Itachi said as he threw down some smoke bombs.

"Cough* Cough*. You think something like this will stop me?!" Sairaorg said when he turned around to see two red glowing eyes with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center looking at him as he suddenly fell down unconscious.

"Um, what happened?" Sairaorg asked.

"You lost." Itachi replied.

"Wow, you really are something else. You beat me so quickly. How did you do that anyway?" Sairaorg questioned.

"Well I was planning on ending this match as fast as possible. So I decided to play smart and wait for an opening I could exploit and I found it, and then I used an illusion to knock you out." Itachi said then he bowed. "I believe that is enough for today, Sairaorg-san."

"Itachi! Next time I will win! I will train and become even stronger! So you train too until our next battle!" Sairaorg said as Itachi waved goodbye walking away.

 **Flashback end**

"And that's pretty much what happened." Itachi said.

"Wait you beat him?!" Issei questioned.

"He did, I was shocked myself when I first heard." Rias said when suddenly a green magic circle appeared.

"A magic circle?" Asia questioned.

"Astaroth." Rias said shocking Issei as Diodora appeared from the magic circle.

"Good day, everyone. I am Diodora Astaroth." Diodora said.

After a while Diodora sat down on the opposite side facing Rias while her peerage stood behind her. "Allow me to get straight to the point. I would like to trade bishops." Diodora said shocking everyone besides Rias and Itachi.

"I figured as much." Itachi mumbled.

"No! Does he mean me?!" Gasper questioned making Issei hit him lightly on the top of his head.

"Of course, not." Issei said.

"You wish for Asia?" Rias asked.

"You are quick on the uptake. It is not a bad trade." Diodora said showing two images of his bishops.

"Sorry. I have no interest in doing a trade. Asia is a valuable devil in my household. I also think of her as my little sister." Rias said.

"Buchou." Asia said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Trying to get the woman you proposed to through a trade. Do you really understand what courtship is?" Rias said with her smile but was releasing a little amount of magic power.

"I understand. I will go back for today, but I will not give up." Diodora said going up to Asia grabbing her hand. "Our meeting and our reunion was fate. Even if anything in this world gets in our way, I will be sure to overcome all of it. I love you, Asia."

"Eh?" Asia said.

"What are you doing to Asia?!" Issei said as he grabbed Diodora's shoulder which Diodora responded with by slapping it away.

"Let me go. I can't stand being touched by a filthy dragon such as yourself." Diodora said.

"B-Bastard!" Issei yelled when Asia suddenly slapped Diodora in the face.

"Please don't talk about Issei-san that way!" Asia said.

"I see. I understand." Diodora said then he pointed at Issei. "Red Dragon Emperor, Hyouduo Issei. I will defeat you in the next Game. After that, I hope you will accept my love, Asia."

"There's no way I'd lose to you! Diodora Astaroth. I'll show you the power of this dragon you called filthy!" Issei declared.

 **Time skip**

Itachi and Koneko were heading home after having completed a request. "I didn't think we would get requested together." Itachi said.

"It's fun being with senpai." Koneko said.

"You sure you don't want us to just go home with a magic circle?" Itachi asked.

"No, I like walking home with you." Koneko replied when she suddenly stopped. "This presence."

"Kuroka." Itachi said.

"Long time no see. Nya." Kuroka said.

"Kuroka nee-sama!" Koneko said.

Itachi stepped in front of them. "What do you want, Kuroka?"

Kuroka suddenly got really close to Itachi's face. "Your face looks more gallant since I last met you. Nya. Is it because you almost transformed into a dragon against Loki? Or is it because you've come to know women?" Kuroka said placing her hands on Itachi's chin.

"What are you doing?" Itachi questioned as she suddenly licked his face.

"Hmm. You taste like you've had at least have some small experience." Kuroka said.

"You could tell that by licking me?" Itachi questioned.

"Hey, hey, hey. Want to try making children with me?" Kuroka asked.

"Huh?" Itachi questioned.

"I want a dragon's child." Kuroka said lowering her top. "And since you've absorbed Shirone's power it's just a bonus plus with those eye abilities of yours." Kuroka said as Koneko stepped in front of Itachi in a defensive manner.

"Nee-sama, I won't give you Itachi-senpai." Koneko said with a small blush.

"You have guys like Yagura and Vali on your team, why don't you ask them?" Itachi asked.

"We turned her down." Vali said.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be trying to fight Issei?" Itachi asked activating his sharingan. "Unless you're looking for an early death."

"Heh, what an interesting offer." Vali joked. "I heard you guys are participating in a Rating Game?"

"What of it?" Itachi questioned.

"Your opponent is the heir to the Astaroth family. Be careful around him." Vali said.

"Why are you telling this to me?" Itachi asked.

"I'm sure my words of advice would remain unheeded by Rias Gremory. But since she trusts you so much I figured I should tell you." Vali said.

"What makes you think your words mean anything to me?" Itachi asked.

"Your Crow right? You once infiltrated our base. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Vali said.

"…."

"I thought so. You really are a sneaky one keeping such information away from your friends." Vali said.

"I will tell them when I'm absolutely sure it's true." Itachi said

"Heh, Yagura is training like a mad man. He really wants to kill you." Vali said.

"I'm ready for him, anytime." Itachi replied as Vali and Kuroka vanished in a magic circle.

"Itachi-senpai, what did he mean by that?" Koneko asked.

"I will tell you when we get home." Itachi replied.

 **Time skip**

"Vali?!" Rias questioned.

"Yes, he came only to talk." Itachi said.

"Goodness. He does whatever he likes in my territory." Rias said.

"He only came to warn us." Itachi said.

"Just in case I'll report this to Onii-sama, and Azazel. I don't plan on trusting Vali's words completely, but Diodora's relaxed attitude bothers me as well." Rias said.

"There is one more thing…" Itachi said.

"Huh?"

Everyone was gathered at the living room. "What I'm about to tell you is something I learned back when I was Crow, about Diodora although I'm not sure if it's true or not." Itachi said.

"…."

"It is believed that Diodora is working with Kahos Brigade in some way." Itachi said.

""What?!""

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?!" Issei asked.

"Like I said, I'm not sure if it's true. But if it is, we need to be on guard during the Game." Itachi said.

 **Time skip**

Itachi watched as Issei gave Xenovia Ascalon during her training meaning it would be more useful to her for now after that he left the room. "That was really nice of him." Itachi said startling Xenovia.

"Well he is very kind to everyone." Xenovia said.

"I see. Well good night." Itachi said.

"Um, Itachi-senpai." Xenovia said.

"Hn?"

"Are you one day planning on leaving buchou going out on your own?" Xenovia asked.

"I haven't really thought or cared much about it." Itachi replied.

"If you ever do, could you take me with you?" Xenovia asked.

"You?" Itachi questioned.

"It's much more interesting being with you." Xenovia said.

"Is that so? Very well then if I ever decide to get a peerage of my own I will include you as well." Itachi said.

"Being around you is always so calming, like everything is going to be okay in the end." Xenovia said kissing Itachi on the cheek.

"Well then good night." Itachi said.

"Good night." Xenovia said.

 **Time skip clubroom**

The club was standing on a magic circle. "Try your best." Irina said with Rossweisse standing next to her.

"Well. We should head out, ourselves." Azazel said with Michael standing next to him.

"Michael-sama ordered me to go with you to the underworld, but…" Irina said.

"Why are we keeping it a secret from the others?" Rossweisse asked.

"If nothing happens, we can just say we came as a surprise and cheer them on. If something does happen… Well, I'll just be hated." Azazel said.

"Besides, I think one of them has an idea of what is about to happen." Michael said.

 **The battle arena**

The orc arrived at the battle scene. "Is this the main battle area?" Kiba asked.

"Strange. There's no announcement from the referee." Rias said.

"M-Maybe some kind of problem occurred?" Gasper questioned.

"Or it's a trap." Itachi said.

"Magic circle?" Asia questioned seeing an orange magic circle in the air.

"It's not the crest of Astaroth." Rias said as multiple of them appeared around them. "Be careful."

"Boosted Gear!" Issei activated his Boosted Gear gauntlet.

 **Boost!**

Xenovia and Kiba brought forth their Holy swords. As Koneko brought out her cat ears and tail. As Akeno gathered her lightning magic and thunder magic. Itachi activated an aura of flames around him.

Rias let out her aura of destruction. "If I remember correctly, this crest…" Rias said as several devil soldiers got out from the circles.

"They are devils loyal to the Old Satan Faction in the Kahos Brigade." Itachi said. 'So it's true then, Diodora is working with them.'

"So they're terrorists?" Xenovia questioned.

"The despicable and fake royal family, Gremory. We shall eliminate you here." One of the terrorists said.

"What in the world is going on?!" Issei questioned as he suddenly heard Asia screamed and turned around seeing her hanging upside down in the air while Diodora grabbed her leg.

"Diodora!" Rias said.

"You bastard, Itachi-senpai was right you are working with them!" Issei said.

"Hey, there. I'll be taking Asia Argento." Diodora said.

"What are you doing to Asia?!" Issei questioned.

"You all are going to be murdered here by the Kahos Brigade." Diodora said.

"So, you've really sided with Khaos Brigade. You're the worst! And you defiled the sanctity of the Game! You deserve death! Most of all, you dare touch my sweet Asia!" Rias said in anger releasing a huge amount of killing intent.

"Well, have your last struggle against these numbers. During that time, I'll be united with Asia at that temple. Do you understand my meaning, Red Dragon Emperor?" Diodora questioned making Issei growl in anger. Diodora flicked his fingers firing multiple green magic bullets at them but they dodged it.

"Issei pass me Ascalon!" Xenovia said.

"Yeah!" Issei replied. "Ascalon!" Issei shoot out the sword from his gauntlet which Xenovia grabbed, she brought out her wings and flew at Diodora.

"Asia is my friend! I won't allow you to do as you please!" Xenovia charged as Diodora brought Asia in front of him like a shield making Xenovia fall back. "You coward!" Xenovia said as Diodora and Asia vanished in a magic circle.

"Asia!" Issei yelled as he fell on his knees punching the ground. "Shit! Protect Asia?! Again, I… I've."

"Get up and fight. If you want to save her then get up and fight instead of crying." Itachi said.

"Itachi-senpai is right, focus on the enemies in front of us, first! We'll save Asia-san after that!" Kiba said.

"Y-Yeah. That's right. You guys are right!" Issei said.

The devils powered up their spears. "These numbers. I'm not sure if Akeno and I can defend their attacks completely." Rias said as Akeno suddenly let out a shocked squeal as her skirt was held up by Odin.

"Hmm. What a nice ass. Good for you Shadow Demon boy." Odin said as Michael appeared and punched him on the head.

"Odin-sama, focus on the task at hand." Michael said.

"Odin-sama? Michael-senpai? What are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"We found that Diodora Astaroth was making deals in the dark. Come now! I am the great Father of the Norse! If you take my head, you will gain infamy!" Odin said making all of them attack him and Michael.

"You've got this one, right?" Michael questioned.

"You know it." Odin said as he slammed his staff down making a large magic dome around them that expanded. "That brat Azazel wanted to take care of them all in one fell swoop." The dome expanded killing the devil terrorists.

"Then, this Game…" Akeno said.

"We were used as bait." Rias said.

"Sorry." Michael said. "But judging by your reaction, you were sort of expecting this to happen."

"Itachi told us that Diodora might work for Khaos Brigade." Rias said.

"I thought so." Michael said.

"Hurry and go. This old geezer and the Shadow Demon boy will hold the front lines for you. You should think yourselves lucky." Odin said.

"But we can't let you guys fight alone…" Issei said as Odin hit him in the head with his staff.

"A babe who has only lived a little over a decade is 1000 years too early to worry about me!" Odin said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure the old geezer doesn't break his back." Michael said as the terrorists charge at them.

"Gungnir!" Odin said as waves of water appeared around him and he pulled out a large spear sending a wave of magic energy at the terrorists killing a huge amount of them.

"A-Amazing." Issei said.

"Just as expected from the Norse God Odin." Itachi said.

"Odin-sama. We shall take you up on that offer." Rias said.

"No worries. This old man needs to get some exercise once in a while." Odin said.

"Let's run to the temple!" Rias said.

""Yes, buchou!"" They all replied.

"Michael…" Akeno said looking worried.

"Don't worry, unless Ophis show's up I can't lose." Michael said with a wink.

"Yes." Akeno said with a small blush as she joined the others running towards the temple.

" _Are you all right?"_ Azazel asked.

"Azazel-sensei!" Issei said.

" _I'm sure you have things to say, but listen for now! Not only the field, but even the area around the VIP room is under attack from the Old Satan faction. We planned for this as well."_ Azazel said.

"Planned, huh?" Rias questioned.

" _Various units we've placed in the area are fighting back. Due to the battle plans, I couldn't tell you all what was going on."_ Azazel said.

"Wh-What is something happened to us?!" Gasper questioned.

" _I'm the strategist of this battle I'll take responsibility. Well, my head alone might not be enough to quell your anger."_ Azazel said.

"Then…" Issei said.

"You prepared yourself for death." Itachi said.

"When you used us…" Koneko said.

" _Anyways, stay hidden until the battle ends. We'll take care of the terrorists."_ Azazel said.

"You're on the battlefield?" Kiba asked.

" _I'm on the same field. Though the area is large, so I'm pretty far from you guys."_ Azazel said.

"We can't hide! Asia! Asia was kidnapped by Diodora!" Issei said.

" _What did you say?"_ Azazel said.

"We have to go save Asia, right now! Sensei! Asia is my comrade! She's my family! I-I never want to lose her ever again!" Issei said.

"We will go and save Asia. I have to teach him how foolish it is to take someone from my household!" Rias said.

'Just like Rias, save her friends no matter what.' Itachi thought with a smile.

" _Well, I expected as much. I'll take care of the rest! Go rampage your hearts out!"_ Azazel said.

"Sensei!" Issei said.

"Thank you, Azazel-sensei." Rias said.

" _Listen Issei. Show that betraying brat the power of the Red Dragon Emperor! Make sure to bring Asia back!"_ Azazel said.

"Yes!" Issei said then turned to Itachi. "Itachi-senpai, please let me be the one to beat that bastard into a bloody pulp!"

"Understood, he's all yours Issei." Itachi said with a small smirk.

"Thanks!" Issei said.

 **Boost!**

They ran up the staircase towards the temple, and headed in towards the gate. As they ran in the hall they were faced by a group of hooded figures.

" _I knew you all would come Rias Gremory and household."_ Diodora's voice was heard.

"Diodora!" Issei said looking around.

" _Now, it's time to begin the game."_ Diodora said.

"Game, you say." Akeno said.

"Unfortunately, the Rating Game has been called off. Thanks to you." Rias said.

" _That's why we'll play this game instead. If you don't fight, Asia will become mine."_ Diodora said. _"The two battles will take place at once. On the right, I'll send my two rooks and eight pawns. On the left, I'll send my queen and bishop. You can group your pieces any way you'd like."_

"Issei, Koneko, Xenovia, and Gasper will go to the right temple." Rias said. "Itachi, Kiba, and Akeno will go with me to the left temple."

"Ten against four?!" Gasper questioned.

"Issei absorbed four of our eight pawns while Itachi-senpai took the other four, plus with Issei's Boosted Gear your group will have an advantage in power." Kiba said as they were teleported to each side of the temple.

"Oh! Here they come!" Issei said as green magic circles appeared.

" _By the way, all of my pawns have already been promoted to queen. One can never be too careful."_ Diodora said.

"What?!" Issei questioned.

Meanwhile with Itachi's group. "I wasn't expecting a fair fight from the beginning." Rias said as three magic circles appeared with three girls steeping out.

"Just a queen and bishops. They must have a lot of confidence." Akeno said.

"Yeah, Itachi do your thing." Rias said.

"Hn." Itachi responded covering his fists with flames.

"I'll have you take care of the two rooks, Xenovia." Rias said.

While back on the right temple Xenovia blocked a punch from one of the rooks with Durandal. "Yeah. I'm good with situations like this!" Xenovia said.

" _Koneko, make sure to stop the pawns from surrounding all of you!"_ Rias said as Koneko used her neko form fighting the pawns. _"Issei give Gasper some of your blood."_ Issei bit his finger making it bleed and had Gasper lick it.

"All right! We're ready to roll! Promotion queen!" Issei said running towards Diodora's peerage. "Koneko-chan! Give me some cover!"

"Huh?" Koneko questioned as she saw Issei run in towards Diodora's pawns as Koneko threw orbs of blue flames at them stopping them from attacking Issei, giving Issei his opening. He touched all the pawns making small magic circles at the spot.

"Let's do this! Dress Break!" Issei said flicking his fingers blowing away Diodora's pawns clothes. "Now you won't be able to… Fight?!" Issei said then looked surprised as the girls attacked him showing no sign of being embarrassed, one of them kicked him in the face.

"Are you all right, Issei-senpai?!" Gasper asked.

"I was able to see such a glorious sight so unexpectedly." Issei said with a perverted smile on his face despite the blood that ran down his nose and the mark he got from the kick in his face.

"You're the worst, after all." Koneko said.

One of Diodora's pawns ran towards Issei while her boobs bounced, Issei dodged with his eyes focused on the glories bouncing breasts. "Swaying!" Issei said as the pawn punched him in the face. And another one kneed him in the gut. "Shit! At this rate, I'm the one who can't focus!" Issei said as another one kicked him in the chin.

" _Oh, I already prepared for your vulgar technique."_ Diodora said.

"What did you say?!" Issei questioned.

" _I cast a spell that seals away their feelings of embarrassment."_ Diodora said.

"So Dress Break has been defeated?" Issei questioned.

Meanwhile on the left side. Itachi charged at the bishops and the queen. "I'll end this in only three blows." Itachi said as he punched the queen in the gut with his flame covered fist, he then covered his elbow in flames elbowing the first bishop and then kneed the other one with his knee covered in flames. Knocking them out unconscious.

"N-Now I think I should have sent the others to the right side." Rias said.

"Don't worry, they will beat them." Itachi assured.

Back on the right side two of the pawns shoot magical orbs at Issei who blocked them with his Boosted Gear gauntlet. When they tried to attack Issei Koneko threw orbs of blue flames which they dodged. "What the hell is going on with these girls?!" Issei questioned.

"Perfectly coordinated attacks." Koneko said.

"I-It's like their hearts are connected as one or something!" Gasper said.

"Hearts?" Issei questioned. 'Time to test a move I've been working on.' Issei thought.

"Issei-senpai?" Koneko questioned.

"What's wrong?" Gasper asked.

'Don't put everything into power! Focus on the mind! Focus my demonic power on my lust!' Issei thought letting out a green aura. "Worldly desires, release! Max imagery! Expand! My comfortable dream space!" Issei said expanding his aura.

"Wh-What is this?" One of the pawns questioned.

"What's going on?" Another pawn questioned.

'All of you boobs there, tell me your plans.' Issei thought.

'I'm going to seal away the eyes of the troublesome vampire, first!' Issei heard the thought of one of the girls from their breasts.

'Three of us are going to attack at once!' He heard the thought of another.

'We're going to take down that vampire!' He heard the thought of another.'

"Success!" Issei said. "That girl, that girl, and that girl are aiming for Gasper!" Issei said pointing at the girls.

"Huh?" Gasper questioned.

"Gasper, make them stop!" Issei said.

"Y-Yes!" Gasper responded activating his eyes freezing the three girls in time.

'Those girls were stopped!' Issei heard the thought of another one.

'Could it be that our thoughts were read?'

'Then maybe they know we're aiming for the nekomata!'

"Gasper, those three are targeting Koneko!" Issei said.

"Y-Yes!" Gasper said freezing the other three as Koneko jumped up kicking the three frozen pawns that almost attacked her.

"The one who attacks first, wins." Koneko said.

"Bastard, our minds… Are you really reading them?!"

"No, I only asked what was in your hearts! Nay! I listened to the voices of your breasts!" Issei said. "This is my new special attack! Boob translation! I call it, Booblingual!"

Koneko kicked the last pawns. "That's amazing, but you're still the worst." Koneko commented.

"The pawns…" One of Diodora's rooks said.

"They've been completely destroyed?!" The other rook said.

"It looks like I can fight without any worries now." Xenovia said.

"What?"

"When we first met, I said terrible things to Asia. I called her a witch. A heretic. Even then, Asia accepted me as her friend! Now let's go! Durandal! Ascalon!" Xenovia said releasing a yellow glow from her swords. "So I can save my dear friend! Respond to my prayers!" Xenovia said as the blades let out a huge light that shoot like a laser beam at the celling of the temple sending rubble down, eventually the beam hit the rooks blowing them away.

"A-Amazing." Issei commented.

At the left temple. "You guys done?" Itachi asked.

" _Yeah!"_ Issei replied.

"Great, let's move on." Rias said as they went further up a staircase towards the next level.

"Only the king and his two knights are left." Akeno said.

"Why did he keep the knights with him instead of the queen?" Rias questioned.

"My guess he has something hidden up his sleeve that involves his knights." Itachi said.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Long time no see!" Freed's voice was heard.

"Freed!" Issei said.

"Yes! Yes! I'm a really though cookie!" Freed said. "As you can see, I'm totally still alive!"

"Why are you here?! We thought Itachi-senpai killed you?!" Kiba questioned.

"After that, I was collected by that shitty bastard, Vali! In other words, the Khaos Brigade picked up stray little ol' me!" Freed said.

"And you became Diodora's knight?" Rias asked.

"Knight?" Freed questioned and let out a laugh. "I ate them both up!"

"Ate them up?" Issei questioned.

"That person has already given up his humanity." Koneko said covering her nose to avoid the smell of blood.

Freed let out a laugh as he began to transform. One bat wing pooped out from his back and an extra arm, his body became thicker as well as his arms and legs, he grew fangs out of his mouth, and his skin color changed.

"How terrible." Gasper muttered.

"Since this is such a tear-jerking reunion, lemme tell you something good. All the girls you defeated from his household just now were all once famous sisters or saints from various lands!" Freed said.

"What did you say?!" Xenovia questioned shocked.

"It's that guy's hobby to bring down passionate holy women to the depths of hell with his sweet words!" Freed said.

"Then, Asia…" Issei said.

"One day, a spoiled devil boy found a beautiful holy woman that was totally his type. But the woman was treasured sooo much he couldn't kidnap her easily. And so, he thought that maaaybe she would be excommunicated if other holy people saw the woman healing an injured devil like him." Freed said.

As Issei got shocked remembering Asia saying that she didn't regret saving Diodora back then. "What the hell? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Don't get too close to him carelessly!" Rias said to Issei.

"After she despaired from the church's betrayal and hit rock bottom, he was gonna reach out and ravish her! Ravish her heart and her body at the same time! It's what the young master loves doing the most!" Freed said.

"You bastard!" Issei screamed in anger.

"You should hold those feelings for Diodora." Kiba said placing his hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Are you telling me to stay quiet after all of that?!" Issei questioned.

"I will be his opponent." Kiba said.

"Kiba." Issei said.

"I will stop his dirty mouth." Kiba said.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's the rotten knight! As flattered I am, I would like to fight the one who almost killed me last time! I would like to fight him as thanks for getting me this new body!" Freed said.

"I have no interest in fighting a monster like you…" Itachi said.

"Oh, are you scared perhaps?!" Freed asked.

"No, I said I didn't want to fight you. I want to kill you." Itachi said stepping in front of Kiba. "Don't bother tainting that sword of yours, with the nasty blood of his."

"Itachi-senpai." Kiba said.

"I will make sure he doesn't come back this time." Itachi said.

"The super invincible monster Freed is here to greet ya, Mr. Handsome!" Freed charged at Itachi when suddenly everything turned black and white. "Wh-What is this?!"

"It's the Tsukuyomi world, you're about to experience the pain of everyone you have killed." Itachi said.

In the real world, everyone saw Freed suddenly began to scream in pain as he suddenly fell down to the ground while blood ran down from his ears and nose, he was laying there completely lifeless. As Itachi spitted a ball of fire on the body burning it. "It's over." Itachi said.

"Diodora. I'll never forgive you!" Issei growled in anger as they went into the main room where some curtains were removed showing Asia having her legs and arms trapped in some sort root. "Asia!"

"Issei-san." Asia said.

Diodora let out a laugh as he was sitting on a throne below Asia. "You should have seen Asia's face when I told her the truth. She had the best expression!"

"Diodora Astaroth!" Rias growled in anger.

"It never tires me to see the moment when a woman of the Church despairs!" Diodora said while laughing.

"You bastard!" Issei growled.

"But. It's not enough. Asia still has hope. She has all of you. Especially the filthy Red Dragon Emperor there. Do you remember the fallen angel Raynare?" Diodora asked. "After that woman killed Asia, I was going to kill Raynare and give Asia an Evil Piece."

"What did you say?!" Rias questioned shocked.

"Who would have thought, that weak devil that jumped in was the Red Dragon Emperor? I made the mistake of waiting, thinking you'd die instantly. And to top it off, you came in and snatched her up, Rias." Diodora said.

"So you were behind it all!" Rias said.

"But I'll forgive you all. Thanks to you, I'll be able to drop Asia deeper into despair. I'll destroy any hope left by killing you all in front of her eyes. Asia is still a virgin, right? I don't want the Red Dragon Emperor's used goods." Diodora said.

"Shut up." Issei growled.

"Oh, but maybe stealing her away from the Red Dragon Emperor would be pretty fun in itself." Diodora said.

"Shut up." Issei growled.

"It might be fun to rape Asia as she calls out your name!" Diodora said with an evil smirk.

"Shut up!" Issei screamed.

 **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!**

"Diodora!" Issei screamed as flames erupted around him and his body was surrounded by his dragon armor. "Itachi-senpai, buchou."

"Go ahead." Rias said.

"Like I said his all yours." Itachi said.

"Ddraig!" Issei said.

" **Yeah. Go all out, partner."** Ddraig said.

"Amazing! This is the Red Dragon Emperor! But I have a snake from Ophis myself! It'll be an instant kill!" Diodora said as Issei leaped towards Diodora at high speed punching him in the gut making Diodora cough up blood. Issei then picked Diodora up throwing him down on the floor. "Don't joke around! I'm a high-ranking devil! I am part of the bloodline of the current Great Devil Beelzebub!" Diodora made a magic circle shooting waves of magic power at Issei who just walked through them like they were nothing. "How can my noble blood lose to a lowly and savage reincarnated devil like you?!" Diodora questioned as Issei punched through the magic circle hitting Diodora in the face. "It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" Diodora rolled around on the floor growling in pain.

"Your barrier is so much weaker than Vali's." Issei said and lifted Diodora by the collar.

"Why? With the power from Ophis, I've gotten so…" Diodora said as Issei punched him in the gut. "How can I lose to a rotten dragon like this?!" Diodora made a defensive barrier blocking Issei's punch. "Did you see that?! My demonic power is much stronger! A power crazy idiot like the Red Dragon Emperor cannot defeat me!"

"Want to see that stupid power?" Issei asked.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

Issei leaped towards the barrier punching it. Issei pushed forward struggling to break the barrier.

"It's no use!" Diodora laughed.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

The barrier began to crack and eventually it got destroyed. Diodora widen his eyes in fear as Issei was standing right in front of him. "How dare you make our sweet Asia cry!" Issei said about to throw an upward punch, to which Diodora tried blocking it with his arm, but Issei's punch broke Diodora's arm and sent him flying into the celling.

Diodora fell to the floor. "Impossible! I can't be defeated! I beat Agares. And I plan to beat Sairaorg!" Diodora said supporting him up against a pillar while coughing up blood. "There's no way I'd lose to the Gremory household, whose only quality is having strong family bonds! I am Diodora of the Astaroth family!" Diodora said making a magic circle.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

Issei extended his palm gathering red energy in his palm.

"Take this!" Diodora yelled shooting a ball of magic energy.

 **Dragon shoot!**

Issei punched a small red ball sending it towards Diodora destroying the ball of magic energy. It went past Diodora going through the wall and out of the temple destroying a mountain.

Diodora looked at Issei in fear as Issei lifted him up by the collar, and as Issei's dragon helmet vanished showing his face. "Don't approach Asia ever again! The next time I see you, I'll really destroy you!" Issei said drooping Diodora and walking towards Asia. "Asia!" Issei grabbed onto one of the roots holding Asia's arm. "Shit! I can't get her loose!"

"Even the power of the Red Dragon Emperor can't release her?" Akeno questioned.

"It's a special seal that a certain Longinus user made for me. The user promised me it would disarm after everything was over. But on the off chance I lost, I had the seal set to consume her instead!" Diodora said with an evil grin.

"What did you say?!" Akeno questioned.

"I'd rather have her disappear than hand her over to you all! Right?" Diodora said.

"A person like you!" Rias growled in anger.

"Step aside." Itachi said moving up to Asia. "Issei, let it go I got it." Itachi said as he grabbed the root, pulling it off with ease making Diodora widen his eyes in shock. "Okay, now for the others." Itachi said and pulled off the other roots with ease as Asia fell into Issei's arms. Itachi looked towards the others who looked a little surprised. "What?" Itachi questioned.

"Well, we know your stronger then Issei…" Xenovia said.

"But to pull them off with such ease, while Issei struggled in his Balance Breaker form is…" Rias said.

"Way to overpowered." Koneko said.

"Issei-san." Asia said.

"No way… The Longinus seal…" Diodora said.

"Asia. Thank goodness. I wouldn't know what to do if you were gone." Xenovia said while crying.

"I won't go anywhere." Asia said going up to Xenovia taking out a handkerchief wiping away Xenovia's tears. "Because you and Issei-san will always protect me."

"Yeah! I will protect you no matter what!" Xenovia said.

Rias went up and hugged Asia. "Buchou-san?" Asia questioned.

"Please stop calling me that. I think of you as my little sister, you know." Rias said.

"Yes, Rias onee-sam!" Asia said.

"Thank goodness!" Gasper cried. "I'm so happy that Asia-senpai's back!"

"There, there, Gaspie." Koneko said petting Gasper's head.

"Issei-san." Asia ran up and hugged Issei.

"Asia! Sorry for being late." Issei said.

"I believed in you! I knew you would come for me, Issei-san!" Asia said.

"Sorry for making you go through such painful things." Issei said.

"I'm fine. I have you with me, Issei-san." Asia said.

"Well, let's go back. To our home." Issei said.

"Yes. Please allow me to pray before we go." Asia said.

"What are you going to pray about in a place like this?" Issei asked.

"That's a secret." Asia said going on her knees.

"They make a cute couple." Rias said.

"Yeah." Itachi said. "Um… Rias there is something I've been wanting to tell you…"

"Hm? What is it?" Rias asked.

"I lo-" Before Itachi could finish, Asia vanished in a bright light. Everyone stood ther staring in shock.

"Asia!" Issei screamed.

 **And that's the end!**

 **Originally, I planned posting it yesterday since it was my birthday, but I got busy because, well it was birthday** **after all!**

 **The next chapter will be released maybe next week or the week after that, it would depend on if my school work gets in the way.**

 **Now I've been thinking that maybe I should make it like Loki cursed Itachi before he died, since a lot of future events seems to involve this curse. I think haven't really read the DxD novels only seen the Anime and read the Manga. So if you know any good website where I can find those novels tell me in the reviews.**

 **Also like I said last time Itachi and Michael will fight in a match during the Rating Game tournament where Itachi and Michael will show their full power. However who will win is a difficult question, since I need both of Itachi and Michael to find a need to get stronger. If Itachi loses to Michael that would inspire Itachi to get stronger in order to protect Rias and the others, but it wouldn't inspire Michael. And if itachi wins it will inspire Michael to not wanting to get left behind, but it wouldn't inspire Itachi(Let's face it, once Itachi get's a good idea of how strong the strongest beings are, he would want to push himself further so that he could protect the others from anyone.)**

 **Anyway leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shadow Mystogan Uchiha: Thank you!**

 **Harambe: Thanks!**

 **PersonaQeminod1: lol, yeah they sure do.**

 **duked: Thank you! And that suggestion really helps, and yes I have thought about Itachi training his strategic thinking with Sona.**

 **Chapter 20: The last Shadow Demon!**

The group stared in horror as they saw Asia vanishing in a bright light. "Asia?" Issei questioned.

"Why?" Xenovia questioned with her eyes widen in horror.

"Asia-senpai!" Gasper screamed.

"Why?" Koneko questioned.

"Enough playing around, Diodora Astaroth." A voice from a magic circle said.

"Who is there?!" Rias asked.

"The little sister of the despicable and fake Devil King. I am a true descendant of the Great Devil Beelzebub, Shalba Beelzebub." A man with a black armor with a cape, he has long brown hair that goes down to his hips, with several bangs covering his right eye.

"Beelzebub!" Rias said.

"Shalba! Lend me a hand." Diodora said as he got back up on his feet. "If both the old and current devil kings combine their strength…Huh?" Diodora said when suddenly he had a large hole in his chest.

"Fool." Shalba said as Diodora exploded in a huge light. "Current devil king? Calling the true bloodline old is a mistake in itself."

"You were behind the death of the Glasya-Labolas heir, weren't you?!" Rias asked with her magic power showing.

"Starting to claim oneself a devil king is sheer arrogance." Shalba said.

 **With Azazel**

"I am the true descendant of Asmodeus, Creuserey Asmodeus." A man wearing the clothes of a noble, the clothes were black and had red belts and motifs, he also wears a cape, he has black hair tied into a small ponytail, he also has pointy ears and pale skin.

"So one of the great masterminds finally shows himself." Azazel said.

"As a member of the True Satan Faction, I will avenge Katerea Leviathan." Creuserey said.

"Then shouldn't you try and kill me? After all I was the one who killed that spoiled brat." Michael said exiting a magic circle.

"Weren't you supposed to help Odin?" Azazel asked.

"He said that he could handle it, and that I should help you instead." Michael said. "Now Creuserey, how do you plan on killing me?"

"Easy, using the power received from Ophis, we will destroy this world and create a new world for devils!" Creuserey said.

"Yeah, Katerea tried the same thing, but we all know what happened to her." Michael said.

 **Back with the orc**

Rias let out a huge amount of magic power. "I will never forgive your crime of killing Asia!"

"Little sister of Sirzechs. I will have you die as well." Shalba said making a magic circle when he suddenly got punched in the face by Itachi.

"Asia? Asia? Where did you go? Come on, we're going home. If you hide, we won't be able to go back! You're such a joker, Asia. Hurry up and come out!" Issei said as everyone stared at him with sadness.

"Issei-kun." Kiba said.

"Issei." Rias said.

"I beat up the guys who bullied you. So let's hurry home. Come on, Asia." Issei said as tears came in his eyes. "Asia! Let's go home, Asia. We're doing the three-legged race in the sport festival. We need to practice."

Itachi looked at Issei remembering the moment when he almost lost Rias in their battle against Loki. "Issei." Itachi said looking around seeing everyone shedding tears.

"Unforgivable! Unforgivable! I'll cut you!" Xenovia screamed running towards Shalba taking out durandal and ascalon. "I'll cut you down with my blade!" Xenovia charged as her blades collided with Shalba's magic circle that sent lightning through her body ripping pieces of her clothing of, making her scream in pain.

""Xenovia!"" Itachi and Rias screamed.

"It's useless." Shalba said.

Xenovia crawled towards her swords. "Give Asia back. She's my friend! She was so kind! She was gentler than anyone! Shit!"

"Asia isn't here. We have to find her quickly. She's my…She's our treasured family!" Issei said.

"Truly, the princess of the Gremory household has bad taste. You red filth. I sent that girl far beyond the dimensions. Surely her body has expired by now. In other words, she is dead." Shalba said.

Issei's eyes glowed green in anger.

 **With Michael**

Creuserey released his bat wings, when a red magic circle appeared were Sirzechs exited through the circle. "You damned artificial existence!" Creuserey said.

"I wondered when you would show up." Michael said.

"Creuserey. For the species known as devils to continue their existence, war in the underworld is unnecessary baggage." Sirzechs said.

"A bastard who deals not only with fallen angels, but the angels themselves, has no right to speak as a devil!" Creuserey said.

"I don't want to hear that from an unhappy misfit who joins a happy-go-lucky club like the Khaos Brigade." Azazel said.

"Creuserey, as a Great Devil King, I will eliminate anyone who is against the current underworld." Sirzechs said making a large orb of destruction magic.

"Th-This is?!" Creuserey said as his body slowly got destroyed. "Impossible. Why? Wh-why must the real thing lose against a fake?" Creuserey said as his body was completely annihilated.

"I eliminated the snake that was moving within him as well." Sirzechs said.

"This presence…" Michael said as he, Azazel and Sirzechs looked up seeing Ophis sitting floating in midair.

"Oh? I didn't think you'd come here yourself." Azazel said.

"Azazel. It has been a while." Ophis said.

"Well, we might be in trouble." Michael said.

 **Back with the orc**

Issei walked towards Shalba as his Sacred Gear gauntlet appeared. **"Rias Gremory."** Ddraig said.

"The Red Dragon Emperor." Rias said.

" **If you don't want to die leave this place immediately."** Ddraig said.

"Huh?" Rias questioned when Itachi suddenly grabbed her by the waist and went away from Issei. "Hey, Itachi?!"

" **Hey, devil. You called yourself Shalba? You made the wrong choice."** Ddraig said as Issei exploded in a red aura getting in his balance breaker mode.

"This amount of aura and power!" Kiba said.

"Dangerous." Koneko said.

"Itachi put me down! What is happening to Issei?!" Rias asked.

"He lost it." Itachi said.

"This is…" Shalba said.

Small green orbs began to float around Issei.

" **I, who shall awaken…"**

" **It started."**

" **Looks like it's going to start."**

"… **am the Heavenly Dragon who stole the principle of domination from God."** Issei's armor grew in size as it began to slowly take the form of a dragon.

" **It has always been like this."**

" **Right you are. It's always been so."**

" **I laugh at the infinite and fret over the dream."**

" **What the world desires…"**

" **What the world rejects…"** Issei's armor grew a pair of wings.

" **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination."**

"… **has always been power."**

"… **has always been love."**

" **No matter the times, you always choose the path to ruin!"**

" **I shall drown you in the depths of crimson purgatory. Juggernaut Drive!"** Issei let out a roar.

"Juggernaut Drive, huh?" Itachi said.

 **Back with Michael**

"If we defeat you here, will peace be finally achieved?" Azazel questioned.

"Impossible. You cannot defeat me." Ophis said.

"Though you have immense power, you show no interest in the world." Azazel said.

"So why are you leading a brigade of terrorists now?" Sirzechs questioned.

"A world of silence. I would like to return to the Dimensional Gap that is my home and reclaim that silence. Also, Kai-san has some interest in this world. And I want to help him achieve his dream, like he wants to help me achieve my dream." Ophis said.

"Hm, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you're in love with this Kai." Michael said shocking Azazel and Sirzechs.

"Love?" Ophis tilted her head in confusion.

"But still, The Dimensional Gap, huh? If I remember correctly…" Michael said. "Oh, I see so that's your reason for starting your little club."

 **Back with the orc**

Issei let out a roar of cry for Asia.

"What are we going to do?" Rias asked.

"Let Issei deal with Shalba, once that is done we will help him." Itachi said.

"Are you sure?" Rias asked.

"It will be easy to get Issei to snap out of his rampage, I will simply have to use my sharingan. But dealing with Shalba will be slightly problematic, so we mind as well let Issei use this chance to finish him." Itachi said.

"I guess…" Rias said.

Issei charged swinging his claw at Shalba, who tried to make a magic circle. But Issei bit Shalba's arm off. "Don't joke around!" Shalba said making a magic circle with the symbol of infinity in the middle. "My light of judgment! Try and take it on!" A large magic circle formed below Issei exploding in a wave of light.

 **Divide!**

"What?" Shalba questioned as Issei let out a blue light.

 **Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!**

The magic circle from Shalba vanished. "Divine Dividing?!" Shalba questioned.

"That power." Koneko said.

"It's the power Issei stole form Vali!" Kiba said.

Shalba threw his cape away. "Just how much do you plan to stand in my way, Vali?!" Shalba sent a wave of magic power at Issei. Issei opened his jaw letting out a wave of red magic power overpowering Shalba with ease.

Issei let out a roar making a huge amount of magic power. "Y-You monster! So this is the Dragon of Domination?" Shalba said when suddenly a magic circle appeared below him freezing him.

"Gasper's time stopping abilities!" Kiba said.

"E-Even my powers?!" Gasper questioned.

Issei let out a roar when the chest plate on his dragon armor opened showing a green jewel.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

"This is bad. If we stay here, we'll also…" Akeno said.

"Buchou! Let's retreat for now!" Kiba said.

"Right." Rias said when suddenly two red spectral hands appeared below them holding them in a defensive matter, it turned into a red spectral giant that got an armor and grew a pair of wings.

 **Susano'o!**

"This is…" Xenovia said.

"Itachi's susano'o." Rias said looking up towards the center of the susano'os head, was Itachi who flew them to safety.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

 **Longinus Smasher!**

Out of the jewel from Issei's chest let out a large green wave that swallowed Shalba. "Damn you! Red Dragon! White Dragon!" Shalba said as he was reduced to nothing.

Issei still shoot out several green magic orbs around him. That just bounced of Itachi's susano'o.

"Are we just going to sit by and watch?" Gasper questioned.

"What should we do? What will make Issei change back?" Xenovia questioned.

"I will deal with it." Itachi said placing the group down as he used the susano'o to fly towards Issei.

"As I thought, the Juggernaut Drive." Vali said exiting through some portal.

"White Dragon Emperor?!" Rias said as Bikou also exited the portal.

"I only came to observe because I felt the change in Hyoudou Issei. Is that Hyouduo Issei? And Uchiha Itachi?" Vali questioned the last part in shock as he saw Itachi's susano'o for the first time, he then looked at Issei. "It looks like he had an incomplete transformation. Which means he will either change back, or use up his life force and die."

"Die?" Rias questioned.

"Either way, his life is in danger." Arthur said exiting through the portal with an unconscious Asia in his arms.

""Asia!""

"We happened to come across her while we were moving through the Dimensional Gap." Arthur said.

"She is very lucky, if we hadn't come across her she would have been exposed to the void of the Dimensional Gap and her body would have dissipated into the nothingness." Bikou said.

Issei charged at Itachi who used the yata mirror to defend himself and then kick Issei down. Issei opened his jaw letting out a wave of green magic power. Itachi's susano'o brought out a sword that he used to slice the beam in half. Itachi then undid the susano'o and jumped up to Issei's face looking Issei in the eye as his Eternal Mangekyou began to spin around.

 **In Issei's mindscape**

Itachi walked around looking for Issei, he looked around seeing nothing but darkness and it felt like he was walking on water. "Where is he?"

"If you're looking for your friend his over there." A man with blond spiky hair with a few bangs covering his forehead, he had pale eyes, he looked to be in his early thirties' or his late twenties'. He was wearing a black open cloak with some red writing on his back saying "Red Dragon".

"Um, who are you?" Itachi asked.

"I'm Menma Haruyoko. I must say it's strange to see anyone else with those eyes, other than Kai and his two younger sisters." Menma said scratching his cheek.

'He resembles fourth hokage Minato, but his hair style is more like the second hokage Tobirama, also those eyes looks like the… byakugan.' Itachi thought.

"I must say your friend has gotten into a lot of trouble." Menma said as he walked in a direction with Itachi following him.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked.

"As a previous wielder of the Boosted Gear, a part of me still resides within it same goes for the other previous wielders." Menma said. "You're a shinobi, aren't you?"

Itachi nodded in response.

"Good, considering Kai despite having the power of a shinobi has abandoned our ways. So technically doesn't make him one anymore." Menma said.

"Why did he leave the ways of shinobi?" Itachi asked.

Menma gained a sad smile. "At first he supported the same view as I did, but after his sisters died… he changed."

"How did he change exactly?" Itachi asked.

"All I can say is that he meant that achieving peace in this world, was impossible. More I don't know, he used to keep his cards really close to his chest. In other words, wasn't really much of a talker." Menma said.

"According to history books, it is said that you killed him in kuoh town several hundreds of years ago, what exactly happened?" Itachi asked.

"I fought him, I beat him, I thought I killed him, but apparently, I was wrong." Menma said.

"Do you have any advice on how to beat him?" Itachi asked.

"Be careful around him, he tends to be very clever when it comes to battle, also always have an ace up your sleeve." Menma said.

"That really doesn't help that much." Itachi said.

"Well I was only able to beat him because I was able to overpower him. Oh, and when he is really excited he tends to let his guard down for a few second. Other than that, I cannot help you." Menma said.

"I see." Itachi said.

"There's your friend." Menma said looking at Issei who had someone floating around him.

"Raynare." Itachi said seeing the fallen angel floating around Issei.

"She is dead! It was worth it to toy with a boy who's never known a girl. I just looked the least bit troubled, and immediately, you became concerned about me. But the whole thing was just for show, to make you act like that. Would you die for me?" Raynare mocked Issei.

"You'll have to handle the rest." Menma said before vanishing like a ghost.

Issei screamed as images of Asia floated around his mind.

"You couldn't protect her! Not then, and not now!" Raynare said.

"No!" Issei screamed.

"Enough." Itachi said gaining Raynare and Issei's attention.

"It-Itachi-senpai?" Issei questioned.

Raynare flew up to Itachi who didn't seem to flinch. "Do you know who I am?" Raynare asked.

"Yes, fallen angel Raynare. You were sent to kill Hyoudou Issei, which you failed at since he was reincarnated into Rias Gremory's peerage. Later on, you tried to steal Asia Argento's Sacred Gear, which you almost succeeded but you were stopped by Hyoudou Issei who defeated you. And then you were killed by Rias Gremory." Itachi said not seeming to care about Raynare's presence.

"You do not fear me?" Raynare asked.

"Why would I fear something that no longer exists." Itachi said walking past her as she began to let out a purple glow and let out a scream before exploding into black feathers.

Itachi walked up to Issei giving him a slap on the back. "Hey, let's go home. Asia is waiting for you."

"A-Asia, is Asia alright?" Issei questioned with hope.

Itachi nodded making Issei let out tears of joy.

 **Back in reality**

Issei's armor exploded as Itachi grabbed him by the waist holding him over his shoulder before putting him down on the ground.

Issei slowly opened his eyes seeing everyone standing above him. "Everyone. Um… Asia!" Issei said when he saw Asia in Akeno's arms.

"Vali and his allies saved her." Kiba said.

"It was by mere change." Vali said standing behind Issei with Arthur and Bikou.

Issei began to shake Asia. "Asia! Asia!" Asia slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh? Issei-san?" Asia questioned.

"Asia!" Issei said when Xenovia suddenly pushed him away while she hugged Asia while crying.

"Asia! Thank goodness! Asia! Asia! Asia!" Xenovia cried.

"X-Xenovia-san, what's wrong?! I-I can't breathe." Asia said.

"Asia, we're friends!" Xenovia said.

"Yes." Asia said.

"We'll be friends forever!" Xenovia cried.

"Yes." Asia said.

"So don't leave me behind ever again!" Xenovia said.

"Yes. We'll always be friends." Asia said stroking Xenovia's hair.

"Asia!" Xenovia cried.

"Yes." Asia said.

"Hyoudou Issei. Look well." Vali said as both Issei and Itachi walked up to him. "That's what I wanted to see."

They looked up seeing a portal were a large red dragon exited through it, the size of the dragon was so large it covered almost the entire sky.

That is…" Rias said.

"Dragon of Dragon. He is often called DD, the true Red Dragon God Emperor, Great Red." Vali said.

"Great Red. DD." Issei said.

"Tou-san has told me about it, apparently tou-san once challenged him but was ignored." Itachi said.

"He chooses to live in the Dimensional Gap and flies around for all eternity in there. That is Ophis' purpose. And my goal is to defeat him." Vali said.

"Goal?" Issei questioned.

"I want to become the true White Dragon Emperor. The White Dragon God Emperor. Someday, I'll take down the Great Red." Vali said.

"Good luck with that." Michael said entering the scene. "That beast ignores everyone besides Ophis." Michael said.

"Great Red. It has been a while." Ophis said entering the scene.

"Who is that?!" Issei questioned.

"She wasn't here until just now!" Xenovia said.

"That's Ophis, The dragon god of infinity, Ouroborus Dragon." Michael said.

"What did you say?" Rias questioned shocked.

"O-Ophis is…" Gasper said.

"The leader of the Khaos Brigade." Koneko said.

"Someday, I will definitely obtain silence." Ophis said.

"Hyouduo Issei. Do you want to defeat me?" Vali asked.

"Yeah, I do." Issei replied.

"Very well, become stronger. Hyoudou Issei." Vali said as they bumped fists.

Itachi started at Great Red who suddenly averted his attention at Itachi. As Itachi looked at the dragon he could feel him going through his mind, Itachi tried to push him out.

" **Heh, interesting."** Great Red muttered in a deep voice. **"Uchiha Itachi."** Everyone widen their eyes in shock as they looked at Itachi.

"He acknowledged him." Michael said 'There is something special about him after all, just like I thought.' Michael thought looking at Itachi.

"Strange." Ophis said looking at Itachi then noticing his sharingan. "Those eyes, just like Kai-san's."

"Well let's go back to our home." Rias said.

"Yes, Rias." Itachi said.

"Oh by the way, Itachi. You were going to say something to me earlier, what was it?" Rias asked thinking back at the moment when just before Asia vanished.

"Oh, it can wait until another time." Itachi said.

"Why not just say it now?" Rias asked.

POKE

Itachi poked Rias's forehead. "Next time."

"Issei-san!" Asia said when Issei suddenly collapsed with his Sacred Gear gauntlet looking like it had become his arm now.

 **Time skip**

"I see. He's still…" Sirzechs said talking with the group through a hologram.

"Yes, he's still in a coma." Azazel said. "His body and demonic power is recovering at a good speed, but… It seems his injuries are pretty bad deep inside."

"A lot happened to him. It looks like we'll just have to wait it out." Kiba said.

"Issei-san went through so much to save me." Asia said with a depressed look on her face.

Xenovia placed her hand on Asia's shoulders. "Asia, it's not your fault."

"That's right. The Khaos Brigade is to blame!" Gasper said.

"Yes." Koneko agreed.

"Oh. That's right, Asia." Azazel said.

"Yes?" Asia questioned.

"You haven't tried it yet, right?" Azazel asked. "I'm talking about the results of your training."

"Huh?" Asia questioned.

They all went into Issei's room. "Because of the incomplete transformation, it seems the dragon inside of Issei is malfunctioning. I was told the fact his left arm is still in dragon form is the proof." Azazel said.

"And who told you that?" Itachi asked.

"Asia's Sacred Gear might be able to solve the problem." Azazel said.

"Might? Will Asia be in danger?" Rias questioned.

"That, I don't know." Azazel said.

"No way!" Rias said.

"It's just a possibility." Azazel said.

"Please, let me try." Asia said.

"Asia…" Rias said.

"Issei-san said he'd protect his family and saved me! That's why I want to save Issei-san as well, Rias onee-sama!" Asia said.

"If it's her choice there isn't much you can do." Itachi said with a smile.

"Yeah I know. Please, Asia." Rias said as the rest of them exited the room.

"Your training was to heal people at a distance. This time it isn't distance, but depth." Azazel said.

"Depth…" Asia said as she activated her Sacred Gear.

"You need to heal the injury deep inside of Issei's heart." Azazel as he followed the other leaving Asia alone with Issei.

"Is it okay to leave Asia-senpai alone?" Gasper asked.

"If she focuses all her energy, it'll become a powerful force. We don't know how it will affect the area around her." Azazel said.

"Are you okay with this, Rias?" Akeno asked.

"I trust my sister Asia. That is also one of my duties." Rias said.

"All we can do is wait." Itachi said.

"I'm heading to my house for a while, come pick me up when we are leaving back home." Michael said as he vanished in a magic circle.

"The magic power from Asia has stopped either their done or somethings happened." Itachi said.

"Itachi, let's go check it out." Rias said.

"Yeah." Itachi replied, they went to the room seeing that some pieces of the door and the walls were destroyed, they looked in and saw Asia kissing Issei.

"Issei-san. I love you. I'll always be by your side." Asia said.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said letting out a chuckle making Issei and Asia turn around seeing the others standing in front of the door.

"Guess you guys are fine then." Itachi said.

"How passionate." Akeno teased.

Asia hid behind Issei in embarrassment. "Um guys this is… um." Issei said.

"Oh, but Asia! I'm really thankful for what you did today!" Issei said.

"Oh, no! There's no need to thank me!" Asia said.

Rias then clapped her hands. "Everyone! Now that Issei has gotten better, let's eat."

""Yes, buchou!""

Meanwhile with Azazel, Graifya and Sirzechs's hologram. "It seems the Old Satan Faction of the Khaos brigade has fallen apart." Sirzechs said.

"Vali didn't think of them as comrades to begin with. Great red. Ophis wants to kick him out of the Dimensional Gap. So their interests lined up." Azazel said.

"Right now, the lines between the worlds are stable because Great Red rules the Dimensional Gap. If something like that were to happen…" Sirzechs said.

"Who knows what would happen to the entire world. We have to stop that from happening at all costs." Azazel said.

"He probably appeared because of Loki's failed attempt to destroy time and space created a small fissure between the worlds… That is what Ajuka believes." Sirzechs said.

"Loki, huh? He's troublesome to the very end." Azazel said.

"Something, Michael-kun said really bothers me though." Sirzechs said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Azazel said.

 **Flashback**

"Something is not right." Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Sirzechs asked.

"Even though Loki is dead, I feel that there is still a piece of him out there." Michael said.

"Are you sure?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah, that's Loki's energy I'm feeling. But I have no idea where it comes from." Michael said.

 **Flashback end.**

"I wonder what it is Loki left behind." Azazel said.

"Only time will tell." Sirzechs said.

 **Time skip: Shadow Demon mansion**

The orc was standing outside the main door of the mansion. "And I thought buchou's house was big." Issei said.

"All this for one person." Itachi said.

"Well there used to be more of them, a lot more." Rias said.

Itachi knocked on the door. The door opened revealing James, Michael's family butler. "What business do you have here?" James asked.

"We're here to pick up Michael-senpai." Akeno said.

"Oh, you must be the young master's friends." James said. "Please, come on inn."

"Thank you." Rias said as they entered.

"So how long have you worked here?" Issei asked.

"I've been in service since the young master was in diapers." James replied.

"That must have been quite a sight." Akeno said.

"Quite." James said bringing out his wallet that had two pictures in it. "These are some pictures of the young master when he was an infant." The first picture was of James holding a baby Michael that wore nothing more than a diaper, Michael had a smile on his face as he pulled on James's mustache. The second picture was also of a baby Michael that was lifting a house in order to get his ball back.

"Ara, ara, he was quite an energetic child, wasn't he?" Akeno said with a chuckle.

"Miss, might I ask. What is your relationship to the young master?" James asked.

"I'm his girlfriend." Akeno replied.

"Girlfriend?" James questioned to which Akeno nodded. Tears began to flow from James's eyes. "Oh, master and mistress are you listening the young master has found a girlfriend." James said looking up in the air.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said.

"Please, this way make yourselves at home." James said. "I'll go prepare some tea for the young master's future wife."

"Wife?" Akeno questioned with a small blush. "Um there is no need, where is Michael-senpai anyway?" Akeno asked.

"Oh, the young master is upstairs." James replied.

"Could you take us to him?" Itachi asked.

"Oh must certainly." James said. "This way." James said as he walked up the stairs with the others following him. As they walked down a hallway Akeno spotted a strange looking door.

"Um, excuse me, but what's in there?" Akeno asked.

"Oh, that's the history archive room. Every single thing in every single Shadow Demon's life is recorded in there, the same goes for the young master." James said. "Now I think the young master is somewhere around here." James said as they kept walking while Akeno went into the history archive room without anyone noticing, besides Itachi who simply just ignored it and kept walking with the others.

In the room Akeno saw several crystal balls floating around as well as some sort of keyboard in the center of the room. She went towards the keyboard when suddenly. "What do you think you're doing?" Michael asked standing in the entrance of the door with the others behind him.

"I-I just…" Akeno said.

"Wanted to learn more about me?" Michael asked.

"Um, y-yes." Akeno replied.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because, you know all of our pasts and we don't even know yours." Akeno replied.

"What is there to know I lost my family. That's it." Michael said.

"But I want to know how it happened." Akeno said.

"You might as well." Itachi said.

"…Very well then." Michael said going up to the keyboard.

" **Viewing history of Michael Shadow."** A voice said as one of the crystal balls let out a light showing them a screen.

 **Flashback**

"It's a boy." A doctor said holding a crying baby that he handed over to the mother.

"What will you name him?" Gregory asked standing in a corner.

"We. What will we name him?" His wife said.

"Fine, fine. What will we name this boy?" Gregory asked.

"I like the name Michael, Michael Shadow." She said.

"Michael, huh? Sounds like a good name. Amy, my father will be her shortly" Gregory told his wife Amy.

"Oh, right. His going to want to measure Michael's power." Amy said.

"Where is my grandchild?" A man asked with short black spiky hair, he had red eyes, he was wearing some golden Spartan armor with a black cape that covered his right arm, but his most noticeable feature was that the right side of his lips was torn off showing his teeth.

"Here father." Gregory said pointing at his wife that was holding the crying newborn Michael.

"Good, Gregory take him to the power measure room." The man said.

"You know Vincent, not everything is about power." Amy told the man known as Vincent.

"In this world, all that matters is strength." Vincent said. "Gregory, come."

"Yes father." Gregory replied lifting his son Michael up taking him to the power room.

They entered a room where there was a small pod with a sign to show numbers on the top. "Put him in." Vincent said as Gregory placed his son in the pod, making the numbers go up.

"100, showing no sign of stopping." A doctor said. "500, no sign of stopping. 1000, no sign of stopping. 10000, no sign of stopping. 50000, no sign of stopping." The doctor said as he began to sweat. "80000, it's slowing down a bit. 90000, slowing down. 100000, it…stopped." The doctor said with his eyes widen a look that was shared by Gregory, while Vincent was showing a large grin of satisfaction.

"Doctor, what's the normal number for newborn Shadow Demons?" Vincent asked.

"Um, 500 for low-class, 1000 for middle-class, and 5000 for elite." The doctor replied.

"What about people from the main family like us?" Vincent asked with his grin even bigger since he knew the answer.

"10000, my Lord." The doctor replied.

"Gregory, looks like one good thing came out of your relationship with Amy after all." Vincent said making Gregory clenching his fist.

"…"

"This boy, is our clan's future." Vincent said.

 **Flashback end**

"That's my birth, now on to another event." Michael said typing in something else.

 **Flashback**

Yet again at the hospital, Amy had given birth to a girl. "It's a girl this time." Amy said.

"What should we name her?" Gregory asked.

"How about, Ino Shadow?" Amy said.

"Sounds nice." Gregory said.

The door opened revealing Vincent and a young Michael who looked like he was six years old. "How is the new spawn?" Vincent asked.

"She's fine." Gregory replied.

"Michael-chan, come here and say hi to your new little sister." Amy said making the young Michael walk up to his mother and newborn sister. "Isn't she cute?" Amy asked.

"She's tiny." Michael said poking Ino's cheek.

Amy let out a chuckle. "She is, isn't she?" Amy said.

Michael kept poking Ino's cheek, when her small hands grabbed his finger. Michael looked at his little sister's face, her happy laughing face. Michael looked at in amazement when he gained a smile.

"Enough sentimental stuff, let's take her to the power room." Vincent said.

They placed her in the pod. "100, showing no sign of stopping." The doctor said.

"Gramps, why she in there?" Michael asked pointing at the pod.

"We are measuring her strength." Vincent replied.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"To see she will be useful to our clan." Vincent replied.

"Was I in that thing too when I was born?" Michael asked.

"Yes, you had the highest know strength level for a newborn Shadow Demon. A level of 100000." Vincent said with a grin.

"Um, 7000 slowing down." The doctor said.

"What?" Vincent questioned.

"It stopped, 9000." The doctor said.

"What?!" Vincent said in anger. "The average from a member of the main family is 10000 and your she's below that?!"

"Um, yes sir." The doctor replied.

"Tch, what a wasteful weakling!" Vincent said exiting the room with Gregory and the doctor following him.

Michael opened the pod looking down on his little sister. "So, I'm your big brother, and gramps may think your weak. And apparently, I'm strong, so I guess big brother will just have to protect you then, right?" Michael said as Ino stretched her arms out while laughing in response. "Right. Onii-san will always protect you." Michael said lifting her up.

 **Time skip**

It had been a few thousand years and Vincent had been killed in combat, leaving Gregory in charge of the Shadow Demon clan. "Onii-san, where are you going?" Ino asked looking like she was now around the age of 10.

"I'm going to the human world." Michael replied now looking like he was 16.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"I want to see what it's like, I've already been everywhere in the underworld." Michael replied.

"Onii-san, are you going to be there long?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Michael said.

Ino then grabbed onto her brother's jacket. "Come back, quickly."

"I'll try." Michael said petting Ino's head.

 **Human world: London year 1780**

Michael walked around town seeing that it wasn't quite different from the underworld with the exception of the color of the sky. He then turned his attention towards a pub. 'Well why not, when your over 9000 years old I guess it's fine to grab a drink.' Michael thought. He entered the pub and took a seat. "What would you like?" A woman asked.

Michael looked at he, she had long brown hair, blue eyes, and she looked like a slightly older version of Akeno. "Anything with alcohol will be fine." Michael replied.

"Coming right up." She said.

Michael sat there and looked around at the people who were mostly so drunk that they were red in their faces. 'Humans can't seem to hold their liquor very well.' Michael thought.

"Here you go." The woman said.

"Thanks, um miss…" Michael said

"Charlotte."

"Oh, well thanks miss Charlotte." Michael said.

"You seem like you're not from around here." Charlotte said.

"I'm Michael, and I'm from further up north." Michael said.

"Oh, well are you here on business?" Charlotte asked.

"Um, yeah." Michael replied.

"Well not a lot of cuties like you come by here often." Charlotte teased and let out a small chuckle.

"C-Cuties?" Michael questioned with a small blush.

"Well, I got to go. Can't let people think you are my favorite, by the way you are." Charlotte whispered the last part in Michael's ears. "I hope to see you again."

"W-Well, I was planning on staying in town for a few weeks." Michael said.

"Oh really, then please come by any time." Charlotte said in a cheerful tone.

'Strange girl.' Michael thought before finishing his drink and walking out.

A few days had past and Michael had come by the pub everyday meeting Charlotte but one thing happened on this day. Michael was sitting in his usual spot looking around for Charlotte who was nowhere to be found. After waiting for a short while he went out when he heard. "No! Leave me alone!" He heard Charlotte's voice in the ally of the pub, he followed the source seeing Charlotte surrounded by ten men that had creepy grins on their faces.

"Oh, be quiet! No how about we take this body to good use." One of the men said.

"Leave her alone!" Michael said looking at them with a dark look.

"Who's the kid?" One of the men asked.

"Hey, how about you just leave and pretend you saw nothing." Another one said.

"I said leave her alone." Michael said with killing intent.

"Looks like he wants a beating, let's get him boys!" The leader of the gang said as they all charged at Michael.

Michael grabbed the arm of one of them breaking it. "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" The man cried in pain.

"Why you little!" One of them said before he was elbowed in the gut by Michael knocking him out. Michael looked to his sides seeing two charging at him, on from the right, one from the left. Michael jumped up kicking both of them in the face knocking them down.

Then another one charged at Michael, Michael went to the side grabbing the man by the arm throwing him into another guy, despite Michael trying to hold back they were both sent through a wall.

Another guy came running towards Michael, Michael extended his arm with his middle finger and index finger stretched out. When the man got, close Michael gathered his hand into a fist that punched upwards in the man's gut making him cough up salvia and blood. The man then fell down clenching his arm over his gut in pain.

The three remaining were shaking a little, before one of them took out a knife and charged at Michael. Michael grabbed the man's wrist dragging him in when he kneed the man in the gut, knocking him out.

Michael then grabbed the knife throwing it into the arm of the guy standing next to the leader. "AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" The man screamed.

Michael at a very high speed rushed up to the man giving him a kick to the face knocking him out. Michael then grabbed the leader by the collar. "W-What are you?" The man questioned shaking in fear, as Michael took him in a neck hold making the leader look at a piece of glass.

In that piece of glass, he didn't see Michael holding him but shadowed cloaked beast with black horns and blood red glowing eyes. "Something you don't want to mess with." Michael said before the man screamed in horror and ran away.

Michael then went to Charlotte lifting her up bridal style. "Mister Michael, that was amazing. How did you do that?" She asked.

"Well, I know how to fight." Michael replied.

"Thank you." She said before giving Michael a kiss.

"W-What was that about?!" Michael questioned with a blush.

"A little thanks to my knight in shining armor." Charlotte said with a chuckle.

Sometime went by and Michael and Charlotte ended up becoming a couple, however the time came from when Michael had to go back home. Michael had teleported back to the underworld, he walked up to his family mansion where he was meet by his father. "Oh, hello father." Michael said.

"I know what you have done." Gregory said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Michael said.

"I know about the human girl." Gregory said.

"Okay, so I got a girlfriend I don't see why you're making a big deal about it." Michael said.

"Surly you are aware of that humans don't exactly live forever." Gregory said.

"I-I know." Michael said.

"And your still young and you will be for a few more hundreds of years, while she will soon die of old age anyway." Gregory said.

"She is still young." Michael argued.

"Then she has a few decades left." Gregory said.

"So what?" Michael questioned.

"You must end your relationship with her." Gregory said.

"What?! Why?!" Michael asked.

"If you continue being in a relationship with her, she will eventually keep ageing while you will look the same, and your feelings will have grown so much that when she dies you'll feel awful." Gregory replied.

"I will find a way to keep her young!" Michael said.

"That is your love talking you're not thinking straight." Gregory said. "I'm doing this for your sake."

"There must be a way." Michael said.

"I'm sorry son, but it's the only way." Gregory said.

A few years past, Michael had visited Charlotte from the shadows keeping an eye on her. He saw her life go on, how she waited for him to come back, how she eventually after some time moved on starting a family. Eventually Charlotte had grown into an old woman, and was close to her death bed.

"Where are you going?" Gregory asked.

"To see Charlotte before she dies, she deserves to know why I let her down." Michael said.

"That's not a good idea, but I guess I can't stop you." Gregory said as Michael vanished in a magic circle.

 **London 1850**

Charlotte was laid on the bed about to draw her last breath. "W-Who's there?" She asked weakly when she felt someone grab a hold of her hand. She opened her eyes to see a crying man that looked so familiar. "M-Michael?"

"Charlotte, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Michael cried.

"It is you… how come you look so young?" Charlotte asked.

Michael brought out his wings. "I-I'm a devil… I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're a devil, I see so that's why you left." Charlotte said with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry please forgive me. I didn't mean to deceive you, I really loved you, I watched you from the shadows keeping you safe." Michael cried.

"Why are you apologizing, I know you loved me, and I loved you. Promise me one thing…" Charlotte said.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Find your own happiness, find your new love, live your life." Charlotte said.

"There is no girl out there like you, no one can replace you." Michael said.

"You just have to look, she is out there. I know you will find your true love. Even though she might not exist yet someday you will find her." Charlotte said.

"I-I promise…" Michael said.

"This means that heaven is real, right?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, it is." Michael replied.

"Michael."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for the memories…" Charlotte said before drawing her last breath, and let death embrace her.

"Thank you, Charlotte, for everything." Michael said before vanishing in a magic circle.

 **Flashback end**

Everyone was looking at Michael with a sad look. "I-I never thought that a relationship like that existed." Issei said.

"I'm sorry, Michael." Akeno said.

Michael grabbed Akeno's hand. "She was at least right about that I would find love." Michael said. "Anyway, after this I had all those relationships with most of the woman from that little black book. And after that my father and his army killed the other four of the five great clans, and eventually I had that fight with my father, then… I lost my family and clan." Michael then typed something in. "Gregory Shadow's final moment."

 **Flashback**

A wounded Gregory was standing on a balcony with his clothes slightly tattered. "I will… I will not let everyone die!" Gregory said before launching himself into the air as he approached an army of devils, vampires, monsters. "Come on you cowards!" Gregory said charging in pushing himself through.

He punched a vampire in the face, then blasting him with a dark purple wave. One devil grabbed him from behind, Gregory threw him off with ease then blasting a monster with a dark purple wave. He then pushed himself forward killing every single devil, vampire, monster that got in his way. He kept flying towards one spot when suddenly a large gang of them grabbed a hold of him. Gregory gritted his teeth in anger as he kept flying at high speed shaking a few of them off. He then broke free from the groups hold, then he stretched out his arms and legs. "HHHHHIIIIIYYYYAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gregory shouted shooting a dark purple orb in every direction killing several guards.

"Stop him!" One devil shouted.

"His insane!" A vampire shouted.

Images of Michael, Ino, Amy flashed through his mind. "SATAN!" Gregory shouted as he looked at a red skinned humanoid looking beast with black horns, yellow glowing eyes, he was only wearing some black pants, and he had a very muscular body, he also had a trident spear tied on his back with the spikes being red and the staff black. He was sitting on a floating throne made out of bones. "I will not let you get away with this!" Gregory shouted now floating from a short distance from Satan. "Your reign of terror comes to an end right now!" Gregory said gathering his palms together gathering energy into an orb. "This is for everyone we ever killed in your name! Your rule over us ends now! This is where it ends!"

 **Shadow planet destroyer!**

Gregory shoot out a large dark purple wave. Satan sat there unfazed by the attack. The wave collided with Satan making a huge explosion, Gregory looked at it with a grin on his face but then the smoke cleared.

Satan sat there with no injury what so ever, he then extended his palm gathering a blood red orb. When suddenly Satan let out a maniacal laugh as he fired a large red wave at Gregory.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Gregory shouted as the wave consumed him. Gregory's clothes got torn of as his body slowly got ripped apart and reduced to ashes. "My…. son…. lives…. on…." Gregory said with a small grin as he was reduced to nothing.

"Heh, what a fool." Satan said as his eyes were set on the Shadow Demon mansion that had a whole village around it. "The Shadow Demon village."

 **Flashback end**

"That's how my father died." Michael said.

"What about everyone else?" Issei asked.

"After my father died, he took what was left of his army, and went from house to house killing everyone." Michael replied. "And since I was not home when this happened, I arrived to see the end…"

 **Flashback**

Michael entered the village heading up the road to the mansion. "Guess I should apologize to father." Michael said when he suddenly saw several buildings were destroyed, bodies under some rubble and dead bodies all over the street. "Wh-What happened? Dad? Mom? Ino?" Michael questioned then he ran towards the mansion. "Dad! Mom! Ino!" Michael brought out his wings and at a high speed flew towards the mansion.

Michael landed and ran up to the main door. When he opened it he saw his mother getting stabbed by a trident spear. Michael had his eyes widen in shock he then saw his little sister crying in front of him, Michael went in front of his little sister staring at the culprit in anger.

"Well hello Michael, so glad you could join us." Satan said with an evil grin.

"You! You bastard!" Michael charged at him with his fist covered in black lightning. Satan just caught the fist with no difficulty giving it a squeeze breaking it. "AAAAARRRRGGHHH!"

"Look kid, I like you. So I'm going to give you a choice. Either both you and your sister die here today, or…." Satan said turning his look over to Ino. "You kill her and get to live."

Michael widen his eyes in anger. "Onii-san…" Ino said.

"Fuck you! I will never make that choice!" Michael said with his hand covered in lightning at the shape of a blade.

 **Shadow lightning blade!**

Michael charged at Satan when suddenly. Red blood squirted out on the floor, Michael's hand was covered in blood. Michael looked in front of him as a tear ran down from his eyes. "…Ino…" Michael muttered as he saw that his hand had pierced through his sisters gut.

Ino jumped in front of Satan taking the hit from her brother. Ino looked at Michael with a weak smile as blood ran down from her mouth. Ino fell forward with her chin now on her brother's shoulder she whispered her final words. "Onii-san… please live." Ino whispered before she fell on the floor dead.

"Well that was unexpected." Satan said a little shocked. He then bent down to Michael's eye level. "You want to know something funny… I would have spared both of you, I just wanted to see how far you were willing to go to survive." Satan said before leaving.

Michael just sat there with his knees in his sister's blood and her dead body in front of her. He brought his hand slowly in front of his face seeing it shake with his sister's blood on it. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Michael screamed.

 **Flashback end**

Everyone was shocked beyond words. Michael stood there now with tears running down his eyes at the memories. Akeno hugged him while crying herself.

'His story, is similar to Sasuke in a few ways but different in so many.' Itachi thought as he hugged Rias who was crying a little herself. "Satan died after that, didn't he?" Itachi asked.

"A few weeks later, yeah. In the middle of the war. He was fighting very close to the center of the earth. He fell in to the core and died." Michael replied.

"Why was he fighting so close to the core?" Issei asked.

"It was the best way for us devils to win the war. Gods get power from people, the more people have faith in them, the more power they get and they live longer. So Satan thought if there were no humans left to give faith…" Michael said.

"The Gods would eventually die, making it easier for the devils to win the war." Itachi finished. "How did the core manage to kill him?"

"Planet earth was created by a God, that core contains a huge amount of light magic. And light is as you like poison to us devils, and with that kind of amount… it just killed him." Michael said. "Later on they couldn't find a devil that could match Satan's power so they created the four maous, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus. And then the first ones died at the end of the war, then Sirzechs and the other took over." Michael said.

"I see." Itachi said.

"Now you all know my past." Michael said with a sad smile then he saw that they all had tears in their eyes, besides Itachi who only had a sad expression on his face.

""Michael-senpai!"" Everyone besides Itachi yelled as they tackled Michael.

"Hey! Guys let go!" Michael said then he looked at them all and gained a smile. "Hey guys. Get of me and let's go home." Michael said making them look up at him and gain a smile.

""Yes!"" They replied.

"Let me help you up." Itachi said with his hand extended to which Michael grabbed.

"One more thing, about the Rating Game tournament… Make sure you all win… After all you guys are the ones that I want to fight." Michael said with a grin.

"When that happens, we will not lose." Rias said.

"Heh, interesting." Michael said.

 **Time skip: Human world back home**

"We're finally back home! But, to think I slept for three days… I feel bad that everyone missed school because of me." Issei said.

"I told the school we were overseas for a practice match, so I'll just say we couldn't return due to the weather." Rias said.

"That sounds like a forceful excuse." Itachi commented.

"Before that, what kind of occult club has practice matches?" Irina questioned.

"Putting school aside…" Xenovia said looking behind the couch to see a crying Rossweisse.

"So mean. Odin-sama is so mean. I thought he came to pick me up, but then he suddenly sent me out to battle. Even though I worked so hard! He left me behind again!" Rossweisse cried.

"There were a lot of things to deal with after that, so… I'm sure he'll come to pick you up again." Irina said.

"No! if I, his bodyguard, goes home after our great Father returns… They'll yell, "What kind of nerve do you have returning after Odin-sama?" And I'll probably get demoted! This is corporate downsizing! I was laid off! I'm just a woman eho can't do her job!" Rossweisse cried.

"I felt bad leaving her behind in the underworld, so I took her back with us…" Rias said.

"Why do I get the feeling he left her behind so that he could do whatever he wants." Itachi said.

"A virgin! My age equals the number of years I've been alone!" Rossweisse cried.

"If that's the case, I have an idea." Rias said.

"An idea?" Issei questioned.

"You can't be possibly thinking about…" Itachi said.

"It's a secret." Rias replied in a cute way.

"I don't like the sound of that." Itachi said.

 **Time skip: Kuoh academy track field**

""One-two! One-two! One-two! One-two! One-two!"" Issei and Asia said preapering for the three-legged race.

"All right, we look pretty good! Let's take a short break." Issei said.

"Y-Yes." Asia said.

"Their back to practice." Xenovia said.

"Their taking a lot of breaks dough." Itachi said.

"Hey!" Azazel said taking Issei with him somewhere.

"What do you think they are going to talk about?" Xenovia asked.

"Probably about the Juggernaut Drive." Itachi replied.

"You sure?" Xenovia asked.

"That or either something perverted." Itachi replied.

Meanwhile in the old-school building, Gasper stood behind the door to his room waiting for Koneko. "It's almost time for Koneko-chan to come. Ugh. Oh! Itachi-senpai!" Gasper said as he suddenly saw Itachi walk by. Itachi stopped and turned to Gasper with his sharingan activated.

Rias sat in the clubroom with some documents. "Oh, Rias!" Itachi said as he entered the room.

"Oh, Itachi? I thought you were watching Xenovia and the others practicing." Rias said.

"I was, then I realized I would rather be here with you." Itachi said.

"Huh?" Rias questioned.

"After all your I'm worried about you, you've had a sad expression on you almost all day." Itachi said.

"Thank you, for worrying about me. But I'm fine." Rias said.

"I usually don't do things like this, but…" Itachi said placing his hand on Rias's shoulders.

"Huh?!" Rias questioned when she suddenly noticed that Itachi's sharingan was activated.

"I know. I know that you work really hard." Itachi said as he grabbed Rias's chin. "That's one of the things I like about you." Itachi said with a devilish smirk.

"I-Itachi." Rias said with a small blush.

"But you don't need to worry, or think about anything. After all I'm here for you." Itachi said.

Meanwhile back on the track field.

"Where are, you going?" Xenovia asked.

"I just left something back at the club room, I'll be back soon." Itachi said walking towards the club, when he saw Koneko on the way. "Koneko!" Itachi said.

"Itachi-senpai." Koneko said with a smile. "I came to pick up Gaspie so he can practice the bread eating race." Koneko said as they walked in the building.

"I never thought Gasper was going to do something like a race." Itachi said when he noticed an unconscious Gasper. "Gasper!"

"Gaspie!" Koneko said as they rushed to Gasper's side.

"Gasper, what happened?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi-senpai. Oh, thank goodness. The real one." Gasper said.

"Real one?" Itachi questioned.

"Itachi-senpai!" Koneko said looking towards the clubroom.

"Rias." Itachi rushed towards the door, when he opened it he saw himself with a devilish evil smirk, with his sharingan activated. He was holding Rias in her arms who also had a smirk on her face. "What's going on?" Itachi questioned activating his sharingan.

Rias made a magic circle sending a wave of power towards Itachi pushing him slightly back.

"Rias?" Itachi questioned when his sharingan noticed that it was like she was in a genjutsu. "I see."

The fake Itachi lifted his arm up releasing a wave of fire blowing up the clubroom. Making everyone in the area look in the direction were violent flames had erupted. The flames vanished when Itachi devoured them, with both Koneko and Gasper behind him but no sign of Rias or the fake Itachi. "Loki." Itachi cursed.

They went outside meeting up with Akeno, Michael and Sona. Koneko and Gasper went over to the others with Sona and Akeno.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"A fake version of me took Rias." Itachi said.

"A fake?" Michael questioned.

"Apparently, it's Loki's doing." Azazel said with Rossweisse next to him.

"How, I killed him." Itachi said.

"Let's talk about this back home." Azazel said.

 **Time skip**

"A fake Itachi?" Xenovia questioned.

"It's true. I saw him as well." Gasper said.

"He practically had the same aura as Itachi-senpai, too." Koneko said.

"Same?" Kiba questioned.

"If the real Itachi-senpai wasn't in front of me, I probably wouldn't have noticed the difference." Koneko said.

"Are you sure that Loki is behind this?" Akeno asked.

"Apparently, moments before Loki's death, he managed to curse Itachi and Rias." Azazel said.

"How cowardly!" Xenovia said.

"This is a lot more effective than just defeating an enemy. I suffered a long time myself." Kiba said.

"So since he couldn't make Ragnarok himself, he left a curse behind in order to do it for him." Michael said.

"Where is Itachi-senpai?" Xenovia asked.

"His talking with Rossweisse." Azazel said.

Meanwhile in the balcony. "A curse, huh?" Itachi said.

"Yes. It seems that before he died he cursed both you and Rias-san." Rossweisse said.

"And what does this curse do?" Itachi asked.

"It attacks and eat away at a person's heart. Somewhere deep within your heart… Perhaps something you didn't realize yourself. Loki used those feelings against you. can you think of something?" Rossweisse asked.

"Fear." Itachi replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rosswiesse questioned.

"Fear of getting to close to someone, in case I end up losing them like I lost everyone in my clan, like I lost Izumi. And I can probably guess what's bothering Rias." Itachi said. 'Her love for me, she's probably bothered thinking if I will, or feel the same for her.' Itachi thought clenching his fist.

Itachi and Rossweisse went back in to the others. "Are you okay, Sirzechs?" Azazel asked a hologram of Sirzechs, and there was also a hologram of Ajuka.

"I am the devil king Lucifer before all else. I will do what I must as a devil king." Sirzechs said.

"You're forcing yourself." Azazel said. "If only we could find out Rias' location. Too bad we can't ask Loki since his dead."

"It seems she is in the Dimensional Gap." Sirzechs said gaining Itachi's attention.

"Dimensional Gap?" Issei questioned.

"The place Asia was sent to?" Akeno questioned.

"I have searched various ways and it's the only place possible." Ajuka said.

"Then, we'll be able to save buchou if we go there?" Xenovia asked.

"There is no way to search the Dimensional Gap systematically. If Vali didn't happen to pass by at the right moment, we would have never found Asia either. In other words, entering the Dimensional Gap means death." Azazel said.

"Then, how can those people enter it?" Akeno asked.

"Khaos Brigade is a gathering of various people. I'm sure they are using a method we don't know." Azazel replied.

"This is a guess, but I believe it is possible by locking the existence of this world and using it as a base." Ajuka said.

"Koneko." Itachi said.

"Yes?" Koneko questioned.

"Contact, your sister for me." Itachi said.

"Kuroka onee-sama?" Koneko questioned.

"If they can get in the Dimensional Gap, we could use their help." Itachi said then he turned to Akeno." Akeno. Could you let me eat some of your lightning?" Itachi asked.

"What for?" Akeno asked.

"If that fake version of me has all my powers, I'm going to need an advantage. So please." Itachi said.

"All right." Akeno focused her magic power into a lightning thunder orb. "Here."

Itachi took the orb and began absorbing it. Itachi let out an aura of flames that had lightning and thunder flickering around it as he grew a pair of fallen angel wings, then he deactivated it returning to his normal state. "I'll bring Rias back, no matter what comes in my way." Itachi said with his sharingan spinning around wildly.

 **That's where I will end I for now!**

 **Not much to say other then, what did you guys think about my OC's past? Also how did you think the chapter went?**

 **This is the first time I have written this much in one chapter, my average number of words goes from 6k-8k so I wouldn't expect the next chapter to be just as long as this one.**

 **As always leave a review! (Helps my motivation a little)**

 **-Later!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guest: Thank you! I try my best!**

 **Dat boi: Thanks!**

 **VegetaUchiha: Thank you very much, I was hoping for more opinions on my OC's backstory. But I'm thankful that I at least got one.**

 **Harambe: Thank you, as always!**

 **thundercharger123: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And thanks!**

 **Chapter 21: The one I love!**

"I'll bring Rias back, no matter what comes in my way." Itachi said with his sharingan spinning around wildly.

"I understand how you feel, but that is probably impossible." Rossweisse said.

"Nothing is impossible, besides there is no other option…" Itachi said.

"The underworld is being attacked openly by the Khaos Brigade. We were attacked again, just yesterday. There are many who fell victim to their attacks. Many families, friends, and lovers are currently filled with sadness. We can't associate ourselves with someone from the Khaos Brigade just to save the relative of a devil king." Sirzechs said with sadness in his voice.

"Though Vali Lucifer is not part of the Old Satan Faction, one small mistake may create discontent among those like Shalba. This is something that affects the peace of the entire underworld." Ajuka said.

Itachi clenched his fist. "Rias is someone important. Someone I treasure very, very much. I understand your position Sirzechs and the current situation among the devils. Therefor this doesn't have to be a matter for you to handle, just say that I'm associated with Khaos Brigade. I don't care what people will think of me, all that matters to me, is that those people that are close to me are safe. I don't care if I'm hated by others as long as Rias is safe, then that's all that matters." Itachi said.

"Itachi-kun…" Sirzechs said.

"I have another solution." Azazel said with a smirk. "Itachi, want to give up being a devil?" Azazel asked.

"Are you being serious?" Rossweisse questioned.

"The Devil King Sirzechs Lucifer knows nothing about this problem. If you guys go all crazy on your own, it's not his problem." Azazel said.

"No, but…" Sirzechs said.

"So I'm saying that if you guys end up creating any problems, I'll take care of you all. So don't worry, Itachi." Azazel said.

"Taking care of us?" Issei questioned.

"In the worst case scenario, I'll have you all become fallen angels." Azazel said.

"What?!" Issei questioned.

"Then I'll be the one responsible as the Governor." Azazel said.

"At the very least, it will quell the discontent in the underworld. But something like that…" Rossweisse said.

"I know it's strange coming from a believer that became a devil, but is that really possible?" Xenovia asked.

"You're a fallen angel because you were previously an angel, so it doesn't make sense for a devil to become a fallen angel." Irina said.

"That's very true." Gasper said.

"Wait! Wait! I'm talking about the worst case scenario. There shouldn't be a problem if you all rescue Rias safely, right?" Azazel said.

"If she's in the Dimensional Gap, she doesn't have much time. Sizechs." Ajuka said.

"Sirechs. I don't care if I'm a devil, fallen angel, angel or human. No matter what the punishment awaits me after I have saved Rias, I will accept it. Please Sirzechs." Itachi said as the rest of the club members even Michael went behind him.

"We are part of Rias Gremory's household." Akeno said.

"We are prepared to give up everything for our master." Kiba said.

"She said she would become my big sister. I cannot leave someone like that to die!" Asia said.

"I promised myself from the day you put me under her care, Sirzechs-sama, that I would protect her with my life." Koneko said.

"She gave me a home." Gasper said.

"I owe Rias buchou for giving me a reason to live on." Xenovia said.

"I have known that girl since she was a baby, I will never let her die. Besides these guys promised me a good fight." Michael said.

"Please, Sirzechs-sama!" Issei said.

Sirzechs looked at their eyes and could see their devotion. "Stop pushing yourself so much, Sirzechs." Azazel said with a smile.

"Please save my little sister." Sirzechs said.

"Yes!" Itachi said.

Later on Itachi and Koneko went to stand outside of the destroyed club room. "Will she come?" Itachi asked.

"She will definitely come if I call for her." Koneko replied as a dark magic circle appeared to which Kuroka exited.

"I didn't expect you to tell me where you are, Shirone. Why the change of heart? Nya." Kuroka asked.

"That's…" Koneko said when Itachi walked up closer to Kuroka.

"I have a favor to ask you." Itachi said.

"Dragon boy?" Kuroka questioned.

Meanwhile back home with the others. "Is it all right to let Itachi-san and Koneko-chan go alone?" Asia asked.

"It's not good to aggravate them by going in a giant group. We're keeping an eye on Itachi's movements. If something happens…" Azazel said.

Akeno made a magic circle on the floor. "We can jump at any time." Akeno said.

"For now, we can only hope that the negotiations will go smoothly." Kiba said.

Back with Itachi and Koneko. "Are you serious?" Kuroka asked.

"Yes, I want Vali's help to enter the Dimensional Gap." Itachi replied.

"I never understand what Vali is thinking, so I don't mind helping you out." Kuroka said.

"Thank you." Itachi said.

"But in exchange, I want Shirone back." Kuroka said shocking Koneko and making Itachi narrowing his eyes. "Why are you surprised? We're enemies. There needs to be a fair trade during negotiations. Shirone. Don't you think so, too?"

"I will not give you Koneko." Itachi said.

"Very well, then we have nothing to…" Kuroka said.

"However, I will let you bear my child." Itachi said shocking Kuroka and Koneko. "That's what you asked last time, and I'm willing to comply with your request as long as you help me."

"R-Really?!" Kuroka asked with a smile.

"No need, we will help you." Vali said exiting a magic circle with Arthur and Bikou.

"You finally got out of hiding." Itachi said.

"Wa-Wait a minute Vali! I know what our plan was! But please let us make this deal!" Kuroka begged.

"Sorry Kuroka, but no if we will make a deal it needs to benefit all of us." Vali said.

"No way!" Kuroka cried.

"Vali since you were listening. Please take us to the Dimensional Gap." Itachi said.

"And what if I refuse?" Vali asked.

"Then I will be forced to use force." Itachi replied.

"Vali let out a chuckle. "Fine. Arthur." Vali said as Arthur made a magic circle pulling out a sword, Koneko went into fighting stance but stopped when Itachi placed his arm in front of her while not taking his eyes off Arthur.

"The Holy Royal Sword Collbrande, passed down through generations of the Pendragon family, has the power to rule over space and cut through dimensions." Arthur said raising the sword.

"Understand this. We'll only take you to the Dimensional Gap. I can't promise that you'll make it back." Vali said.

"Well normally everyone that enters dies." Bikou said.

"I understand." Itachi said.

Koneko pulled on Itachi's sleeve. "Did you know they were here the entire time?" Koneko whispered.

"Yes." Itachi whispered.

"Then why did you suggest that to onee-sama?" Koneko asked.

"I didn't know that they would comply without some sort of trade." Itachi replied.

The rest of the rescue team arrived. "So nine people are going to the Dimensional Gap?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

Azazel handed Asia a golden dagger. "What is this?" Asia asked.

"Take it with you. Fafnir should protect you if the need arises." Azazel said.

"Yes. Um…" Asia said.

"It's my fault you were kidnapped by Diodora. Think of this as a small token of my apologies." Azazel said and then he walked over to Vali. "I should honestly thank you here, but my personality is twisted." Azazel said.

"Don't worry. I have no plans of harming them." Vali said.

"In other words, you have another goal in mind." Azazel said to which Vali just let out a small chuckle.

Arthur stabbed the sword in the ground making it let out a huge amount of light. While this happened Rossweisse and Irina were standing on the side lines. "To think we can only pray here for their safety…" Irina said.

"If people like us, who are neither devil nor part of her household, get involved, this problem will escalate beyond the underworld." Rosswisse said.

"But..!" Irina said.

"Because the bond they have built together is strong, they will be sure to return. That is what I believe." Rossweisse said.

Irina looked down for a moment then she looked back up with believe in her eyes. "You're right. I'll believe in them, too." Irina said as they looked at the group.

"Now, then." Arthur said as he lifted his sword and sliced a hole in the air, making a lot of wind blow around them as they vanished in a black light.

"Well, let's go home." Bikou said.

"Right." Kuroka said. 'Baka Shirone.' Kuroka thought with sadness.

 **The Dimensional Gap**

In a place that was filled with nothing more but multiple colors a hole appeared where the rescue group exited while standing inside of by a golden ball of magic power. They looked around in amazement. "So this is the Dimensional Gap." Koneko said.

The ball extended around the Dimensional Gap. "As long as you stay within this field, you will not be swallowed by the nothingness. However this field will only last for one human world hour. Once the limit is reached, you will be forced back into our dimension." Arthur said.

"One hour…" Kiba said.

"Only that long?" Gasper asked.

"I don't know how big the Dimensional Gap is. But is there any guarantee that we will find Rias in this area?" Itachi asked.

"The strength of your heart greatly affects the Dimensional Gap. Make sure you keep your heart strong." Arthur said.

"Hearts?" Issei questioned.

"What do you mean by that?" Akeno asked.

"If I explain, my warning will lose its meaning. This is as far as I can help you. Goodbye." Arthur said as he vanished into a black hole.

"What should we do in a place like this where there's no left or right?!" Xenovia questioned.

"N-Not only left or right! I can't tell what's up or down!" Gasper said.

"The strength of our hearts. I wonder what he meant." Asia said.

"Keep our hearts strong…" Akeno said.

"Akeno-san?" Issei questioned.

"I was thinking about the meaning of what that man named Arthur said." Akeno said.

"Meaning?" Koneko questioned.

"This is a space where the laws of physics don't work. Meaning there is no distance or direction." Michael said

"I see. Perhaps…" Kiba said.

"What is it, Kiba?" Issei asked.

"Rias will definitely come. We'll definitely see her. That's because…" Akeno said.

"Our feelings for her will bring her to us." Kiba said as a black hole opened where Rias exited.

"Buchou?" Issei questioned.

"Rias! Is that you?!" Akeno questioned.

"Rias…" Itachi said.

Rias looked at them with a cold look.

"Rias buchou?" Xenovia questioned.

"Buchou?" Gasper questioned.

"Thank goodness!" Asia said as she was about to fly to Rias but was stopped by Itachi as Rias shoot a ball of destruction at them which Itachi slapped away. "Why?!" Asia questioned.

"Is this an imposter of buchou?" Gasper asked.

"No. That is definitely her." Koneko replied.

"I can tell as well. That is definitely Rias buchou's aura." Kiba said.

"Stupid! There's no way! Buchou wouldn't attack Asia!" Issei said as Rias shoot another orb of destruction at them making them jump away.

"Are you kidding me?!" Issei questioned.

"Is she being controlled?" Xenovia asked.

"She is in a trance, an illusion like magic." Itachi replied as he went up to Rias with his sharingan spinning. Rias shoot an orb of destruction at him, Itachi leaned his head to the side dodging it. "Looks like I can't break her free with my sharingan." Itachi said.

"We need to take her to safety first!" Akeno said.

"Yeah." Michael said.

Everyone readied themselves. "No!" Itachi said. "It's my failure that made her end up in this state, I will deal with it."

"Itachi-senpai…" Issei said.

"No we will deal with this together!" Akeno said.

"We are a part of her peerage, too. We also failed in protecting her, so…" Xenovia said charging at Rias with Kiba.

"So we have to deal with as well, all of us!" Kiba said.

"Guys I…" Itachi said.

"We all decided to come here, so don't try and do everything on your own." Michael said.

Rias shoot an orb of destruction at Kiba and Xenovia who leaped to the side flying behind her. "Rias!" Akeno said sending a wave of lightning and thunder at Rias who blocked it with a magic circle. Gasper then froze Rias in time.

"Koneko! Issei!" Itachi said.

""Yes!"" They both replied when suddenly Rias broke free from the time freeze.

"I can't! I can't stop time!" Gasper said.

"Is it because we're in the Dimensional Gap?" Akeno questioned when she suddenly saw Rias let put a huge amount of magic power. "This is bad! Run!" Akeno said.

"Koneko-chan!" Gasper said as he turned into a pack of bats that took Koneko to safety while Kiba took Issei and Xenovia took Itachi, while Akeno and Asia had some barrier from the golden dagger Azazel gave Asia. As Rias made a larger orb of destruction magic that keept increasing in size.

"A-Akeno-san, what was that light that buchou just released?" Gasper asked.

"It is the reason that Rias is called Ruin Princess." Akeno said.

"Huh?" Issei questioned.

"Until now, her power released any time she experienced a surge of emotion." Itachi said.

"But right now…" Issei said.

"She's showing the opposite." Xenovia said.

"The demonic power of destruction…" Kiba said.

"It seems she can't release her power to its full extent." Akeno said.

"W-With this?!" Issei questioned.

"At full power, there would be no place to hide within this field." Akeno said.

"Rias! I thought you said you would never abandon your servants! Fight it and let's go home!" Itachi said to which Rias twitched her eye a little.

"I knew it." Koneko said.

"Huh?" Gasper questioned.

"Buchou can hear us." Koneko said.

"What did you say!" Xenovia said.

"Rias buchou! Please remember!" Koneko said to which Rias turned her head in Koneko's direction.

"Buchou!" Issei said.

"She's still conscious?!" Akeno questioned.

"I have never forgotten the day you gave me a name!" Koneko said.

"I-I was given a new life! And you accepted me as a part of your peerage, Rias onee-sama!" Asia said.

"If you weren't here, Rias buchou, I would have been hated by everyone and had no place to go. I would have probably died on the streets!" Gasper said.

"When I was dying… When I was filled with hatred… You saved me, twice!" Kiba said.

"Rias buchou!" Xenovia said.

"Remember, Rias! Remember all of our voices! All of our faces!" Akeno said.

"Buchou!" Issei said.

"Come back already!" Michael said.

"Rias!" Itachi said.

A tear ran down Rias's cheek. "Rias?!" Akeno questioned.

"Itachi…" Rias said.

"Rias." Itachi flew towards Rias, when suddenly she began to scream in pain as a red crystal came out of her chest that took the form of Itachi in his dragon rampage mode. But then it merged with Rias covering her body in purple scales, her bat wings spurted out.

"It looks just like Itachi-senpai's dragon rampage mode!" Gasper said.

"How can that be?" Asia questioned.

"She gives the same aura as Itachi-senpai's dragon slayer magic." Koneko said.

Rias charged at Kiba knocking him to the side, then turning her way back to the others shooting a wave of destruction flames. That was absorbed by Itachi who now had some of his bangs turned crimson red, he had black kitty ears sticking out from his head as well as a cat tail on his back, also four wings, two bat wings and two fallen angel wings. Itachi then let out a huge amount of dark red-blue flames with lightning and thunder flickering around him.

"Itachi-kun, please save Rias." Akeno said. "If the Dimensional Gap really responds to our hearts then you're the only one who can save her."

"I-I promise, I don't want to fight her, but… it's the only way to save her." Itachi said. "Here I come, Rias!" As he charged at Rias who charged at him as well, Rias with her fist infused with a destruction flame, while Itachi had his infused with a dark red-blue flame with lightning and thunder flickering around it. As their attacks collided the field around them was destroyed.

"What's going on?" Xenovia questioned.

"The field!" Akeno said.

"The power from their attack is affecting the Dimensional Gap!" Michael said.

Asia suddenly fell through a black hole. "Asia!" Xenovia said going after her with her hand extended, Gasper shortly followed. "Asia!" Xenovia grabbed Asia's hand.

"Asia!" Issei went in after them grabbing her other hand.

"Rias…" Akeno said as she also fell into the black hole.

Michael grabbed Akeno's hand. "Damn it all!" Michael cursed as they were all dragged into the black hole leaving Itachi and Rias in the Dimensional Gap, alone.

Itachi charged at Rias. 'I will not let fear control me… I will save the one I love… No matter what!' Itachi thought as his fist connected with Rias's fist sending shock waves around the Dimensional Gap. Rias shoot a wave of dark red destruction flames. Itachi inhaled his breath.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Yokai destruction lighting thunder ROAR!**

Itachi let out a large wave of dark red-blue flames with lightning and thunder flickering around it, the two waves collided making a huge explosion. 'Rias… I… love you… I always have and always will.' Itachi thought.

Rias charged at Itachi kicking him in the chin. Then blasted him with a wave of destruction flames making Itachi cough up blood.

 **Flashback**

"Are you Tannin's son?" A young Rias asked.

"Yes I'm Itachi Uchiha I assume your Rias Gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you." A young Itachi replied.

 **Flashback end**

Rias punched and kicked Itachi. Itachi blocked the last punch and stared at Rias while blood ran down from his forehead to his eyes.

 **Flashback**

"So I won't see you for another seven years?" A young Rias asked with her head down.

POKE

A young Itachi poked Rias's forehead making her look up towards him. "Don't worry this isn't goodbye forever, until next time." Itachi said and walked out the door.

"Itachi promise you will attend to kuoh academy with me!" Rias yelled.

"I promise!" Itachi yelled back.

 **Flashback end**

Itachi looked at Rias while blood ran down his mouth. 'Rias.'

 **Flashback**

"Sorry that it took so long." Itachi said to Rias in his crow outfit. As he removed the hood revealing his raven black hair tied into a ponytail, he then removed his mask revealing his face. "Rias."

"Itachi!" Rias exclaimed and ran up to hug him.

"I'm back, Rias." Itachi gently said to the crying Rias. "You've grown to be quite the beautiful woman."

 **Flashback end**

"I've always been afraid that if I said it I would later lose you, but not anymore. I love you Rias." Itachi said with a small smile.

 **Flashback**

"Itachi when you look at me what do you see?" Rias asked.

"Hm, I see my childhood friend Rias who has become quite the beautiful woman." Itachi replied. Rias grew a few tears before embracing Itachi in a hug. Itachi smiled and petted her head. "Just leave it to me, it will be alright I promise."

 **Flashback end**

"I should have said that long ago." Itachi said as he blocked several punches from Rias. Rias leaped back and shoot a wave of destruction flames, which Itachi absorbed. Itachi remembered their first kiss after the Rating Game with Riser. Itachi remembered several scenes where he would poke Rias's forehead, the times when she would get angry, the times she would get happy. "I will not lose you."

Rias grabbed Itachi by the throat when he suddenly turned into a bunch of crows. "I will not let Loki take you away!" Itachi said as he appeared behind Rias, she turned around to be embraced by Itachi. "Rias!"

The scales around Rias vanished as she returned to normal and the red crystal got thrown out of her. "Itachi! Thank you, Itachi. My Itachi…" Rias said as she wrapped her arms around Itachi.

"Rias…" Itachi said with a smile then he gained a serious expression seeing as the crystal turned into the fake version of himself. "You're not just a fake, are you?" Itachi asked.

"Very observant, as always. Uchiha Itachi." The fake said in Loki's voice.

"That voice… Loki." Rias said.

The fake Itachi grew purple scales, his hands turned into dragon claws, he grew a dragon's tail, and dragon wings. While flames erupted around him covering him, as the shadow of him grew larger, when the flames cleared he looked like Tannin.

"Transformation!" Rias said.

Meanwhile back with the others. "Thank goodness you all are safe. I was so surprised when you all suddenly popped out." Irina said.

"But Rias buchou and Itachi-senpai are still…" Xenovia said.

"As I thought, Loki must have taken some fragment from Itachi's transformation." Azazel said.

"So the enemy is a copy of himself." Kiba said.

"Not exactly." Azazel said.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"The body and the power, are all Itachi. But his mind is Loki's." Azazel replied.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, Loki transferred a piece of himself in that fragment, so Itachi isn't fighting himself his fighting Loki." Azazel said.

"Do you think Itachi-senpai can beat him?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. But all we can do is believe in him. Believe in his true strength." Azazel said.

"Let us pray for now." Rossweisse said.

"Yes." Irina said.

'Rias buchou. Itachi-senpai.' Xenovia thought.

'I know you will.' Koneko thought.

'Come back to us.' Akeno thought.

Back with Itachi and Rias. Loki let out a roar and spitted out a wave of flames, to which Itachi grabbed Rias and dodged.

" **Ha ha, this is amazing I have never felt so powerful!"** Loki said.

'If Loki used the feelings in my heart to grow in power, then all I have to do is remove does doubts from my mind.' Itachi thought and looked at Rias. "Rias, I promise that I will always protect you, no matter what. So stay the strong woman I have always known." Itachi said and gently pushed Rias away from their embrace and flew towards Loki.

" **With this I will achieve my goal! With your fear I will grow stronger!"** Loki shouted as he saw Itachi.

"I'm not afraid Loki." Itachi said.

" **What, impossible. You fear to get to close to anyone, in case you will lose them! That's a fear you will never get rid of!"** Loki said.

"True, but the love I have for everyone overcomes that fear, and I realized a mistake I have made more than once but no more. Never do anything on your own or your bound to fail. And I will never fail because I'm never alone. Your terror over us ends now." Itachi said as he let out a huge amount of red-blue flames with lightning and thunder flickering around him.

" **You will not stop me, after all these are your flames you can't absorb them!"** Loki said as he let out a large wave of flames at Itachi.

"I will always be there to protect Rias and the others. Just like I will always be there to stop people like you!" Itachi said.

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Yokai destruction lightning kings ROAR!**

Itachi released a huge wave of red-blue flames with lightning flickering around it that overpowered Loki's and devoured Loki slowly burning his body away. **"No! Not again!** **Damn you! Damn you!"** Loki shouted as he was blown to bits.

"Rias." Itachi said.

"Itachi." Rias responded as they were suddenly the field started to change. "What's going on?" Rias asked.

"It seems like we were swallowed up by the vortex of the dimension." Itachi replied as they seemed to fall down to the bottom of the ocean, when they were suddenly swallowed up by a light and ended up back in the Dimensional Gap, when suddenly a hole opened up where Great Red exited. "Great Red." Itachi said.

"Dragon of Dragons." Rias said.

Great Red suddenly opened another hole that took Itachi and Rias in a bright light.

Rias opened her eyes seeing that they were on some beach with the sky looking like it was the universe itself with several colors and shooting stars. "Where are we?" Rias asked.

"No idea. Before I realized it, we were here." Itachi replied.

"I see." Rias said then saw Itachi's injury's, she gently placed her hands on his cheek. "You got injured again, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I've suffered worse. As long as your safe, that's all that matters to me." Itachi said. Rias got up and walked into the water. "Rias?"

"I don't want you just for myself or anything. I've never thought so. But I wanted you just to show a little more affection towards me. It was a small desire." Rias said when she suddenly felt Itachi's hand on her chin, she then felt Itachi's lips press against her forehead kissing her. She gained a small blush.

"I love you, Rias Gremory." Itachi said.

Tears formed in Rias's eyes as they brought their faces closer to each other, and kissed.

 **Time skip**

Itachi and Rias arrived to the others back outside of the old-school building. "Your back!" Issei said.

"Welcome home." Akeno said to Rias with her normal smile.

"Akeno." Rias said.

"We defeated the fake version of me, but my memory is a little hazy after that." Itachi said.

"You defeated him, as expected of Itachi-senpai and buchou!" Xenovia said.

"My memory is a little hazy as well." Rias said then turned around to look at their destroyed club room. "What happened here?"

"Buchou…" Gasper said with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm just glad that you are safe." Koneko said.

"Koneko. Gasper." Rias said and embraced them in a hug.

"I couldn't help thinking that maybe you wouldn't come back!" Gasper cried.

"Yuuto." Rias said.

"Welcome home, buchou." Kiba said.

"I can't believe they made it back from the Dimensional Gap." Azazel said standing in the side lines with Vali.

"I was able to see something interesting." Vali said.

"Did you plan on Itachi encountering Great Red?" Azazel asked.

"Who knows." Vali said as he vanished in a magic circle.

"Jeez." Azazel said.

Meanwhile in the underworld with Sirzechs and Graifya. "Azazel just contacted me. It seems Rias returned safely." Sirzechs.

"Is that so?" Graifya said.

"Itachi-kun. It seems I owe him a great favor." Sirzechs said.

"No, you know he would never think of it that way." Graifya said.

 **Time skip**

Itachi woke up with Rias's breast pushed up against his face, Koneko laying on his stomach, and Xenovia hugging his left side. "Back to this again." Itachi said.

"Good morning, Itachi." Rias said pushing his head further between her breasts.

"Good morning, Rias." Itachi said.

Rias let go of Itachi and got up. "It seems I've caused a lot of trouble for everyone."

"Don't blame yourself to much." Itachi said with a smile.

They went out on the balcony. "I remember some of it. I don't remember the details, but I remember the warmth. That feeling is still lingering deep inside my chest. What about you?" Rias asked.

"I remember some of it as well." Itachi replied.

"I see. Like what?" Rias asked.

"Oh nothing much, I remember a beach, telling you that I love you, and kissing you." Itachi said walking away.

"Wait what?!" Rias questioned with a blush.

"Later." Itachi waved.

"Hey, wait a minute! Get back here!" Rias said following him.

 **Time skip**

Everyone was gathered at the front door welcoming Issei's parents back home. "Welcome home, tou-san! Kaa-san!" Issei said.

"Welcome home." Itachi said.

"It was a surprise that Rias-san's relatives owned a travel agency…" Issei's father said.

"And that they would give us a trip around the world as a present!" Issei's mother said. "Welcome, Irina-chan!"

"Welcome home. Oto-sama! Oka-sama!" Asia said.

"Asia-chan!" Issei's mother said.

"Oh, Asia-chan! We were so lonely without you." Issei's father said.

"No way." Asia said with a small blush.

"It's true. We started a habit of saying, "I wonder how Asia-chan is doing?"" Issei's mother said.

"As you can see, I am doing well. This is all thanks to Issei-san and the others. Really." Asia said almost about to cry.

"It's not something to cry about." Issei's father said.

"Goodness, you're taking us too seriously!" Issei's mother said.

"I'm sorry!" Asia said.

"It's like Asia is their real daughter." Rias said.

"That's for sure." Itachi said.

"My place as son just continues to disappear." Issei said.

"Well, that's because Asia-chan is much cuter!" Issei's mother said.

"I wish Asia-chan was really our daughter." Issei's father said.

"I-I don't know my real parents, so I'm happy to hear those words." Asia said with a small blush.

"You can thinkof us as your real parents, you know?" Issei's mother said.

"Oto-san. Oka-san." Asia said.

"That's true. Everyone here is your comrades, friends and family." Issei said.

"That's right." Rias said.

"Rias-onee-sama…" Asia said.

"Well when Issei marries Asia she will really become their daughter." Michael said.

"Hey!" Issei said.

""Right! Right!"" Issei's mother and father said.

"With that, I have something to ask you." Rias said.

Everyone moved on to the living room were Rossweisse was. "Nice to meet you." Rossweisse said to the shocked parents.

"This person is Rossweisse-san. Um…" Issei said.

"She is a teacher at Kuoh Academy that took Michael-senpai's place, she hopes to lodge here." Rias said.

"I have already given my permission for her to live here, considering this is half my house. However, we need to know your opinions too on this matter, considering you also own half." Itachi said.

"Um…sure." Issei's father said.

 **Time skip the clubroom**

"And so, here are some benefits if you come to the underworld." Rias said showing Rossweisse some paper.

"No way! The insurance premium is so cheap! And this one isn't a term life insurance plan! These terms are all better than Valhalla!" Rossweisse said.

"Right?" Rias said.

"She looks just like a skilled insurance lady." Itachi said.

"Yeah." Issei said.

"She's buying a Valkyrie." Kiba said.

"So this is what they call the whispers of a devil. I can learn a lot from her." Xenovia said to which Irina laughed nervously and Akeno chuckled.

Rias brought out a rook piece. "And so, why not become a part of my household and work for the underworld?" Rias asked.

"I figured as much." Itachi said.

"You're going to make Rossweisse-san a demon of your household?" Irina questioned.

"I believe your power will be useful as long range attacks." Rias said as Rossweisse took the piece.

"Perhaps it was already decided that things would turn out like this from the moment I met all of you in the underworld." Rossweisse said as the piece merged with her and a pair of bat wing spurted out from her back. "Due to the financial strength of the Gremory family, as well as the excellent underworld health insurance and pension plans, I feel like my future is secure and have decided to become a devil. Everyone, please take care of me from now on." Rossweisse said and bowed.

"And so, Rossweisse has become the rook of Rias Gremory." Rias said.

Itachi clapped his hands with a deadpan face.

"I feel like the decision was made really lightheartedly…" Irina said.

"I think that's fine it was similar in my case as well." Xenovia said.

"So you finally have all your pieces." Azazel said sitting in Rias's chair.

"Sensei!" Issei said.

"You're sitting in my chair without permission again!" Rias said.

"The Gremory household will face real challenges head-on now." Azazel said.

"Yes. You're right." Rias said.

"You have a good glint in your eyes now. A lot of things happened, but it looks like it wasn't for nothing." Azazel said.

 **Time skip**

"I am your new teacher for civics class, Rossweisse." Rossweisse said.

"Woah!" A male student said.

"A platinum-haired babe appeared! It looks like the age of older women has arrived!" Another one said.

"She really is popular already." Itachi said.

"I am inexperienced, but please take care of me." Rossweisse said.

Later on the school sport festival began, with Irina racing Xenovia, Koneko and Gasper with the bread eating race. _"Next is the three-legged race. All runners, please gather at the start line."_ An announcer said.

"Let's go, Asia." Issei said.

"Yes, Issei-san." Asia said.

Rossweisse shoot the start gun and the race began. ""One-two! One-two! One-two! One-two!"" Issei and Asia chanted.

"Issei! Asia! Take first place!" Rias cheered.

"Good luck!" Itachi cheered.

"Go for first!" Kiba cheered.

"You two will be able to do it!" Akeno cheered.

"Move that lazy ass of yours Hyoudou! Move! Move!" Michael screamed.

"Issei! Asia! Go!" Xenovia cheered.

"Try your best you two!" Irina cheered.

"Issei-senpai! Asia-senpai! Gasper cheered.

"Please try your best." Koneko cheered.

"I won't allow a loss!" Azazel said.

""One-two! One-two! One-two! One-two! One-two! One-two!"" Issei and Asia chanted.

"All right!" Issei cheered when they crossed the finish line and won.

Everyone cheered. Itachi grabbed Rias's hand and looked at her with a smile which she returned with a smile.

Later back at the clubroom Rias was sorting some documents when Itachi entered the door. "Itachi?" Rias questioned. "What are you still doing here, everyone else has left."

"That curse Loki placed on us, was growing stronger on a very deep hidden emotion in our hearts, mine was fear." Itachi said.

"Fear? Of what?" Rias asked.

"Of getting to close to anyone in case I would lose them like I lost my family. However, I'm not scared anymore." Itachi said and grabbed a hold of Rias's hand.

"Itachi?" Rias questioned.

"I told you this back in the Dimensional Gap, although you probably don't remember. I love you Rias Gremory, I always have, and always will." Itachi said.

"Really?" Rias asked with hopes in her eyes.

"Really." Itachi replied.

Rias leaped in and hugged Itachi. "Itachi! I love you, too!"

 **And that's the end.**

 **I have an announcement, I will take a short break from this story. If the rumors I have heard is true and the next season of dxd will air on march 2017, I will take a break until then, if it does not air I will read the novels and make the next chapter then, or maybe just wait until the next season actually airs (it will depend on how much time I will have to work on it, if school doesn't get in the way too much). However, I have decided also that in the mean time I will write all the OVA and specials from dxd, I will post them as a separate story from this one. Of course, since Itachi will be in these OVA and specials there are some I will not include, such as the episode where Issei gets taken over by a mummy, considering Itachi will just use his sharingan on the mummy and it will end. I will post these special's and OVA in the same story where I posted the Christmas special, I will rename the title "DXD sharingan dragon slayer specials & OVA's". I will also put some focus into "From Ninja to Saiyan" and I will also work on my upcoming story "The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail"**

 **Anyway, give me your opinion on how this chapter was. And as always leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	22. The chosen one

**Harambe: As you wished for, a few original written chapters. Also thanks for the support.**

 **Dat boi: Ah, the same old thing.**

 **Naruto x hinata: Already PM'd you about this month's ago, but I'll just say it here. I'm well aware that the five elements don't make up all the ninjutsu in existence, but you could use the some of the elements to create wood style, ice and many other things. Plus, a guy like Itachi would easily master the sealing jutsu's and all the others that doesn't require any element.**

 **SuzuWuzu: PM'd you, you didn't respond don't know what else do say.**

 **trex0428: Yeah, we already talked about this through PM.**

 **bloodredmoon22: Well a little too late with that, but you were right.**

 **Chapter 22: The chosen one!**

The blue moon light shined down upon the abended factory, as the silent of the night was all that was heard. Then suddenly several explosions came from inside the factory.

Inside the factory Itachi was running on the side of the wall after a huge beast like creature that had the lower part of the body looking like a spider, while its upper body was dark and muscular, it had a human like head with big pointy ears and bug like eyes. "I'm pursuing the stray devil into position B." Itachi talked into a small red magic circle.

" _Good job, we will meet you there."_ Rias's voice replied from the circle. _"Remember don't kill it, we need to take it in for questioning."_ Rias reminded her boyfriend.

"So we still on for dinner later tonight?" Itachi asked as he threw some kunai knifes at the beast making sure it was still running towards the check point.

" _Of course, once we're finished with the job."_ Rias replied through the magic circle.

"Sounds good. I will be approaching the check point in a few seconds." Itachi said as he leaped to the side and inhaled his breath.

 **Fire style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted a large ball of fire directed at the beast, it blasted the side in the direction it was trying to go to blocking the direction it was trying to escape making it continue towards the check point. "Anyway are you guys in position?" Itachi asked.

" _Yeah!"_ Rias replied.

" _Here!"_ Issei's voice was heard.

" _In position."_ Koneko's voice was heard.

" _Waiting for the pray."_ Akeno's voice was heard.

" _Waiting."_ Michael's voice was heard.

"" _W-We're here too!""_ Asia and Gasper replied in unison.

" _Ready."_ Kiba's voice was heard.

" _Waiting for the target."_ Xenovia's voice was heard.

"In position." Rossweisse's voice was heard.

"Arrived in position B." Itachi said as the monster leaped out a window.

The monster widened its eyes in shock as it saw Issei with his Boosted Gear gauntlet that was letting out a huge amount of green light. "Take this!" Issei shouted as he threw a punch directly into the monster's jaw, sending it flying into a pile of boxes.

The monster leaped out from the pile when suddenly.

SLICE!  
SLICE!  
Kiba and Xenovia used their swords to cut of the monsters arms making blood gush out from its sockets as it shrieked in pain. It tried and charge at Kiba and Xenovia but then his body froze. **"Wh-What the?"** The stray devil questioned when he spotted Gasper standing there focusing his eyes at the stray devil. **"A sacred gear that can stop time?"**

Koneko and Rossweisse appeared below the stray devil delivering an upper cut punch each to its jaw sending it flying into the air. Then it was blasted with a wave of destruction and a wave of lightning and thunder making it shrike in more pain as it was send crashing into the ground. The monster then struggled to get back up as its eyes meet with Michael.

"Yo." Michael said as he flicked the monster in the forehead sending it crashing into the wall.

" **Ugh!"** The monster grunted in pain as it crawled out of the rubble only to look to be surrounded by Rias and her peerage plus Michael. **"D-Damn devils…"** The monster of a stray devil cursed.

"Greetings stray devil." Rias said as she stepped up towards the stray devil who stared at her with hatred. "I'm Rias Gremory, it's a pleasure."

" **Gremory? You've got kidding me!"** The stray devil cursed in anger.

"We've detected some strange magic power in this area, and you happen to show up. Is that a coincidence?" Rias questioned the stray devil.

" **Damn, I thought I was the only one."** The stray devil said with an evil smirk.

"So you point being you don't know what it is?" Michael asked the stray devil.

" **You, you're not like them are you? No, you're also a full-blooded devil like the Gremory girl**. **Judging by your super strength, your dark hair and blood red eyes, you're a Shadow Demon."** The stray devil said with an evil chuckle. **"And here I thought you monsters were all gone."**

Michael stepped on the stray devil's head pushing him against the wall. "Unless you want your brain to paint the wall, I suggest you talk."

" **I don't know what that power was, I thought it was an opportunity for me to gain more power and nothing more."** The stray devil replied.

"Itachi." Rias said.

"I know." Itachi responded and went up to the stray devil looking it into the eyes with his sharingan spinning. "Did you tell the truth just now?"

" **Y-Yes…"** The stray devil replied looking hypnotized.

"His telling the truth. He has no idea on the origin of the power, nor what it is." Itachi said as Michael directed his palm at the stray devil blasting it with a dark purple wave, blasting it into oblivion.

Michael looked around at everyone. "What? We asked questions and he answered, that's the only reason we kept him alive."

Akeno let out a sigh at her boyfriend's behavior. "Why couldn't you just wait for us to tell you to do it?"

"Oh, you're just sad you didn't get to torture it first." Michael said with a teasing smirk.

"Your right. How about I play with you instead." Akeno said with a dark smile while letting out a dark aura.

"Please no." Michael begged with a sweat drop of fear.

"Anyway shall we go?" Itachi asked his girlfriend Rias.

"Yeah, we're done here." Rias replied. "Let's go everyone." Rias said as her, Itachi, Michael, Akeno, Issei, Asia walked in front of the others. Suddenly a bright portal of light appeared in front of them sucking Itachi, Michael and Issei in.

"Hey!" Issei shouted.

"What the-" Itachi said in confusion.

"Hell!" Michael finished.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted and grabbed Issei's hand.

"Michael!" Akeno shouted and grabbed Michael's hand.

"Itachi!" Rias shouted and grabbed Itachi's hand. As all six of them were sucked into the portal.

"What the!?" Kiba shouted as he and the others ran towards the portal that began to close. Kiba leaped towards the portal with Xenovia but the portal closed just before he reached it. "No!"

"Buchou! Itachi-senpai!" Xenovia shouted.

"T-Their gone…" Gasper muttered in fear as tears formed in his eyes.

 **In an unknown location**

A portal of light opened and out of that came Itachi, Michael, Issei, Rias, Akeno and Asia. "Argh! What happened?" Michael questioned rubbing his head.

"The heck was that?" Issei questioned.

"Ow, my head." Rias said as she rubbed her head.

"W-Where are we?" Itachi questioned as they looked around. What they saw was confusing. One half side was covered in sun light, it was filled with nature and mountains, it had some floating islands that had waterfalls running down from them, it also had some small orbs of yellow light floating around. While as the other half was covered in darkness, it was mostly made of rocks and stone, the ground had some red lines in several different patterns, it also had some volcanos in the distance, and it had some orbs of blood red light floating around. The gang was right in the center that split the light and the dark side. Michael and Akeno were laying on the dark side while the others laid on the light side.

"The hell is this place?" Michael questioned looking around in confusion.

"It feels kind of strange here, even stranger than the dimensional gap." Akeno said.

"I don't know, it kind of feels welcoming." Itachi said.

"Really? Feels strange to me." Rias said.

Akeno and Michael walked towards the others in the light, Akeno walked over to the others but the moment Michael's hand came over to the light side, smoke began to rise from his hand. "Argh!" Michael backed away holding his hand that had several burn marks on it. "The hell?!"

"Are you alright?" Akeno ran over to Michael examining his hand.

"The heck was that? It felt like my hand was burning up." Michael said looking at his hand in confusion.

"Huh, that's strange." Issei said as his foot lightly stepped on the dark side making his foot have smoke coming from it like what happened to Michael's hand. "Owch!" Issei leaped back holding his foot.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted in a worried tone and went over to heal Issei. Once it was healed she looked at Michael. "Do you need some healing, Michael-senpai?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Michael replied as his hand began to heal itself. "One of the best things of being a Shadow Demon, powerful healing abilities."

"How strange." Itachi said as he quickly went over to the dark side but nothing happened. "Hm, nothing." Itachi said and looked over to the girls. "Akeno had no problem on staying on both sides, I assume the only ones with that problem seems to be you two." Itachi said and looked over to Issei and Michael.

"Why is that?" Rias questioned.

"I don't know, I have never heard of anything like that." Itachi replied.

"I'll ask Ddraig." Issei said and looked at his arm. "Hey Ddraig, where are we?"

" **To be honest partner, I don't know. But the magic presence here is very powerful for some reason."** Ddraig replied.

Rias and Akeno both have formed a magic circle both concentrating their powers into it. Rias then deactivated the magic circle. "No use, I can't contact my brother or anyone else."

Akeno deactivated her magic circle as well. "I can't reach anyone either."

"Maybe your magic powers are too weak to reach the distance to our friends. I'll try to contact James." Michael said forming a small magic circle in his palm, but he got no response. "No good, I can't contact anyone either." Michael said deactivating the magic circle.

"So how do we get home?" Asia questioned.

"I don't know. But that castle looks suspicious." Itachi said pointing at a castle that was in the far distance in the center with half of it looking like a crystal, and the other half like some demon castle from a video game. "If we want answers I think that's where we need to go."

"Looks like we have no choice, I can't go on the light side without being burned, and Issei can't go on the dark side being burned. So the only way for us to stick together we need to walk on the center line." Michael pointed out.

"The chosen one is here, and he brought the brothers of light and darkness. Plus, some friends of destiny." A gentle kind voice said.

Everyone looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice, it was like it was everywhere. In the trees, in the rocks, in the water, in the air. "Who's there?" Itachi asked.

"Indeed, things have taken quite an interesting turn." A dark evil sounding voice said. It was also heard from all directions.

"Where are you?! Come out!" Michael shouted.

Suddenly in front of them flew a dark shadowy ghost like creature with red eyes in front of them, as well as a white ghostly creature with golden eyes. "They're not as powerful as we hoped." The dark ghost creature said.

"Well the time prophecy hasn't come yet. Their still developing their powers." The white ghost creature said as he looked at Itachi.

"Prophecy?" Itachi questioned in a mutter.

"Prophecy? What are you talking about?!" Michael questioned.

"Why do you think he would call them now?" The dark ghost creature questioned to the white ghost ignoring Michael's question.

"He is dying, maybe he wanted to meet them before he died, especially the chosen one." The white ghost replied.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Michael shouted and charged at the dark ghost creature, but he slipped right through it. "W-What the?" Michael questioned in confusion.

"Foolish, son of darkness. We are godly beings you can't hurt us." The dark ghost mocked. Then he began to fly around Michael inspecting him. "Interesting. Your future is interesting."

"Future?" Michael questioned as the ghosts vanished in a flash, as later two orbs of light one golden, one red appeared in the distance near the castle.

"Okay, that was creepy." Rias commented.

"Well it looks like the answers to our questions are at that castle." Itachi said and began walking the path leading to the castle.

"Hey wait a minute, do we really want to go there?" Issei questioned. "I mean what if it's dangerous?"

"Dangerous or not, that place may be the only place leading us back home." Michael said as he walked the dark side of the path in the center leading to the castle.

"It's not like we have any other choice." Rias said as she and Akeno began following Itachi and Michael.

"Argh fine! Let's go Asia." Issei gave up.

"Yes." Asia said as she and Issei walked on the light side path in the center leading to the castle.

They walked down the split road between light and darkness, witnessing that the seasons around them were quickly changing, going from summer to fall, to winter and then to spring and back to summer again. The process repeated itself multiple times. The leafs on the threes changed colors, then died, then came to life. The air went from hot to cold. "This place is getting stranger the longer we stay here." Michael commented.

"I don't recall there being any place like this recorded in the underworld archive." Rias said.

"A place were the weather changes constantly as well as the seasons. We're one side remains sunny while the other remains covered in darkness. And so far the only signs we've seen of life were those two spirits. If you can even call them lifeforms." Itachi said inspecting his surroundings with great curiosity.

"Do you really think that castle has what we need to get home?" Akeno questioned.

"It's our best bet, we have no idea where we are or even how we got here. That castle may be the only place we can find our answers." Michael replied as he heard a shriek. He looked above him to see a dark shadowy demon figure flying above him. 'This presence, it's just like that dark spirit from earlier.' Michael thought as the rest of them looked at the creature as well.

"What is that?" Asia questioned holding on to Issei's arm showing signs of fear on her face.

"Get behind me Asia." Issei said as he activated his Boosted Gear.

 **Boost!**

"Don't." Itachi warned.

"Why not?" Issei questioned.

"It's just watching us, nothing more." Itachi replied, he looked at Issei. "Deactivate your Boosted Gear." Itachi ordered to which Issei complied.

The creature then flew ahead of them towards the castle. "Something tells me we're on the right path." Michael said as they kept walking towards the castle.

They had arrived in front of a large gate that was in front of the castles courtyard. The side on the gate that was on the light side, looked like the pearly gates that would stand in front of you and heaven in the afterlife. While the side on the dark side looked like what someone would call hell's gates. "How do we get in?" Issei questioned.

Michael made his hand into a fist and threw a punch at the gate trying to break it down, but to no avail. "Well that was my idea, anyone else want to try?"

"There is no key hole or anything, meaning there must be some way to open it." Itachi began inspecting the gate. "If there is a way to open it, it must be somewhere around this gate. Maybe it's hidden or…" Itachi said as he spotted two different set of handprints one on the light side and one on the dark side. "…Never mind I think I found it."

"Seems two people are required to open the gate." Rias said.

"Michael and Issei are the only ones that can open the gate." Itachi said making the rest of them gain a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Asia questioned.

"Well they're the ones that have a problem on walking on either the light or dark side. And since each of the handprints are on the different sides, I assume there must be a connection of some sort." Itachi explained and then looked over to Michael and Issei. "You might as well give it a try."

Michael placed his palm on the handprint on the dark side of the gate, while as Issei placed his on the light side of the gate. Suddenly a flash of crimson blood red light shined from around Michael's palm, as a golden light shined from Issei's. "Seems you were right." Michael said as the gate opened itself revealing a stairway from the courtyard leading to the top of the castle.

"Seems we will get our answers soon." Itachi said and stepped ahead of the others, he then looked at towards them. "Be on your guard at all time, we don't know what we're dealing with." Itachi warned to which they all nodded in response.

They walked up the staircase approaching the top. As they approached the top a pressure of some kind was felt bit by bit. "It feels like being in the presence of Ophis when she's at full power. No wait, it's even stronger." Michael commented.

When they entered the castle the presence kept growing stronger and stronger for every step they took. "This is getting kind of freaky." Akeno said.

Eventually they approached some sort of throne room. There were two statues on each side, on the dark side of the room was a statue of a man with short spiky hair and a beard, he had two small horns on his forehead, he was dressed in some sort of cloak with armor shoulder plates that had spikes on them. On the light side of the room was a statue of another man with long hair reaching to his shoulders, like the other statue it also had a beard only that it was longer and reached his chest, he had a simple coat, and he had some sort of halo above his head that was floating in a mysterious way. In the center of the statues was an old man sitting in a mediating position. He's body looked like to be split in half one side was dark and the other was white. On the dark side of his body his skin was black, he had red eyes, his clothing was a black robe, he had a long white beard. While as on the light side of his body his skin was white, his eyes were golden yellow, his clothing were a white robe, he had a long black beard. "I've been waiting for you." The man said in a deep powerful voice while looking at Itachi.

"Waiting? For me?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes, waiting for the chosen one." The man replied.

"The chosen what now?" Itachi questioned sharing an equal expression of confusion as the rest of the group.

"The chosen one." The man replied.

"Okay, answer our questions old man! What's all this chosen one crap you and those damn ghost creatures were talking about?!" Michael questioned in rage.

"All will be explained soon dark one." The man replied.

"Dark one? Hey listen buddy, my name is Michael Shadow! Not dark one!" Michael shouted.

"I'm well aware what your name is. But a fact is that you are the reincarnation of the dark one. Just like Issei Hyoudou is the reincarnation of the light one." The man said.

"Reincarnation of the light one?" Issei questioned.

"Who are you exactly?" Rias asked.

"Me? I am simply known as The Father of balance. I'm what inspires decisions in living beings both good and bad. All the decisions are decided by me." The man replied.

"So all the bad things and good things are decided by you?" Asia questioned.

"Then what happened to Asia, was decided by you as well?!" Issei questioned now showing signs of anger.

"Calm down, look at it this way. If it weren't for my decisions you won't be where you are right now, you won't be who you are right now." The man replied.

"I still don't like the idea of it." Akeno said.

"Anyway, those ghosts we saw and that flying creature, what are they?" Itachi asked.

"Those so called ghosts, we're my light side and dark side they control the decisions I make. And that creature was my dark side in one of his many forms." The man replied.

"Okay, but where the hell are we?" Michael questioned.

"In the center of everything, the center of universes and dimensions." The man replied.

"Okay, and how did we get here? And how do we get back home?" Michael questioned.

"How you got here is simple, I brought you here in order to meet you and Issei and the chosen one. The rest of you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And as for how you get home, I simply teleport you back." The man replied.

"What is the reason you brought us here? Was it to meet us?" Itachi questioned.

"I wanted conformation on if you would be ready anytime soon for your destiny." The man replied.

"And what exactly is my destiny?" Itachi questioned holding a kunai knife hidden in his hand in case he needed it.

"First." The man said and swung his index finger making the kunai knife fly out of Itachi's hand as it suddenly vanished into nothingness. "You won't need such tools if you plan to kill me. Second your destiny is to take over my duties to keep balance between the dark and the light." The man said as he looked at both Michael and Issei and then he looked over to Itachi.

"Yeah, I think you got the wrong guy." Itachi said.

"You're Itachi Uchiha are you not? The wielder of the sharingan, the man who possess dragon flames. The chosen one is said to possess those two things. You were even sent from a different world, although the ones who sent you here thought it was only for one purpose." The man said as he stood up and approached him.

"Y-You know why is was sent here?" Itachi asked with curiosity as he had forgotten the reason why he was revived in this world in the first place.

"That's right, they erased your memory of the reason. But there's no reason to keep it hidden any longer." The man said and poked Itachi's forehead.

Memories of Itachi talking with the guardian spirit of the dead flooded through his mind. "I-I was sent here to start a new generation of shinobi…" Itachi said as sweat ran down his forehead and his body was shaking.

"That was only for the reason he taught, in truth it was only a minor one. There's an even greater reason you were sent here for." The man said as he placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "You were sent here to keep the balance between the dark and the light, you are the chosen one." The man said.

"And how can you confirm this to be true? How do you know you don't have the wrong person?" Itachi questioned with suspicion, also he didn't actually want to be this chosen one sounded like a lot of work and responsibility.

"Easy, I can see the past, the present and the future. And I can see that one day you will bring balance." The man replied.

"The future?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes, I can even see what your death will be like. Although since it's quite some time until that happens I only see small details of it." The man informed.

"Very well, humor me. How will I die?" Itachi asked making Rias's heart stop at the thought of Itachi dying.

"I see you on your back there's blood everywhere, you're holding your dead heart in your hands, as your hope cries above you." The man informed Itachi of his future death. Rias froze at the thought of Itachi dying as she clenched her hand on her chest.

"…."

"….."

"Well that's fucking ominous!" Michael shouted.

"Would you like to know your future death as well?" The man asked looking at Michael.

"Tch, knowing me I would probably die on the battlefield." Michael said with a sense of warrior pride.

"You'll die of age with your wife and two children standing at your side." The man said sending a crushing blow to Michael's warrior pride.

"T-That's disappointing…" Michael muttered.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Wait, children? Wife?" Michael questioned.

"Yes you will get married and have two children." The man replied.

"M-Married?" Michael froze. "Um… Your dark side said my future was interesting. How was that interesting?" Michael questioned.

"He did, did he." The man muttered.

"If he's you won't you know what he says and does?" Michael questioned.

"Even though he is a part of me, he has his own will and way of mind same goes for my light side." The man replied.

"Then did he lie about my future? Or are you lying?" Michael questioned.

"Neither of us did." The man replied.

"What's that mean?" Michael questioned.

"It's your future you will find out." The man replied and walked over to Itachi, he then looked over at Rias who was still disturbed about the thought of Itachi dying. "She sure cares about you."

That made Itachi look over at Rias. "Don't worry about it." Itachi petted the top of his girlfriend's head. "He said it will be quite some time until it happens, so don't worry about it." Itachi said.

"I-I know, but just the thought of you dying is-is painful, it feels like my heart will shatter into pieces." Rias said as tears slowly began to form in her eyes.

"I understand, I would probably feel the same if I heard you were going to die one day. But there's something we just can't control after all death is a natural part of life." Itachi said then turned his attention to Father Balance. "So what's the story behind this so called prophecy?"

"Well if you want to know we have to start at before the beginning of time itself. Before the creation of the universe." The man said.

"Go on." Itachi said.

"Very well, one day out of nowhere to beings were created in a simple void. I was one of those beings the second one was my wife who had simply earned the name and title of Mother Life. Together we created this realm and we lived happily we even created two children together. These two statues are statues of my sons." The man said as he looked at the two statues next to his throne. "My oldest son Chaos, known as the first devil and the God of destruction." He said and looked at the statue that was on the dark side. "My youngest son Peace, known as the father of Gods, and the master of dragons." He said and looked at the statue on the light side.

"I thought that statue looked familiar." Michael said and looked at the statue of Chaos. "He was also known as the first Shadow Demon."

"He created an army that was gifted with his powers of darkness, that army would be known as Shadow Demons." The man Father Balance said.

"Yes then he proceeded to use the remains of his powers to create the rest of the devil race." Michael informed.

"Anyway, due to my two son's opposite personalities they were constantly at conflict with one another. I remember one night my sons had went out of this realm to have a fight, my wife had a vison like me she was also able to see the future. Since she was more powerful than I am she was able to see the future more clearly. My sons were also more powerful than me by the way." The man Father Balance said.

"So you were weaker than your wife and children?" Issei questioned.

"Anyway, what she saw was that one day. A man would arrive from the heavens in hell, he would possess mystic eyes and gain the power of a dragon's flame. And when the day would come when the dark and the light would once more have a conflict, the man that would be known as The Chosen One would interfere and restore balance." The man Father Balance informed them about the prophecy.

"T-That does sound like what happened to you." Rias said looking at Itachi.

"Hn." Itachi responded.

"What happened to your sons?" Issei asked.

"After she gave me the prophecy she went to stop our children from fighting. She went in between their attacks which caused her death, her death resulted in what humans call the big bang. In other words, her death created the universe." The man Father Balance informed.

""Wh-What?!"" Everyone besides Itachi and Michael questioned in unison.

"My sons then blamed one another for their mother's death, they never came back to this realm. They went and created their own realms, Chaos created the underworld and Peace created heaven. They then created an army to fight their fight for them which would be known as devils and angels. As for why their realms were centered close to planet earth, is because of my wife's life energy supported the planet with power to form life, there were some other planets but earth had the most of her energy. I kept watching their conflict from here and how they sometimes used other people for their conflict."

"What kind of people?" Itachi questioned.

"Kai Yami, Menma Haruyoko. My sons blessed their clans with powers that will only arrive in someone after a thousand years passed since the last one. And Kai Yami and his two younger sisters happened to be born on the same day so they were all blessed with sharingan, while as Menma and his twin brother were blessed with byakugan, hence the reason why Kai has sharingan and why Menma has byakugan. My sons seemed to have thought involving potential powerful humans in their own conflict was a good idea. Kai and Menma were born long after my sons had died, I'm sure they would be surprised to find out that two humans surpassed them." Father Balance said and let out a sigh.

"So that's how Kai got sharingan. Let me guess since he was more powerful than your sons I assume he achieved mangekyou." Itachi said.

"Yes, he achieved even eternal mangekyou when his sister died." Father Balance said. But it's what he achieved later that was terrifying..." Father Balance said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"And what was that?" Rias questioned.

"A power that rivaled my wife's, no a power that made him even more powerful than she ever was. It had never been seen in this world before, purple eyes shaped in a ripple pattern, they contained power to control gravity, to create planets, to kill anyone with a single move no matter how strong they were." Father Balance said as his body shook in fear as he clenched his fist.

Itachi was also shaking, he was sweating, he was afraid. "Ri-Rinnegan…" Itachi muttered.

"Yes, a power that's very well known in your world. You know the power that eye holds, right?" Father Balance questioned.

"Yeah I do. But how come Kai hasn't used it yet?" Itachi questioned.

"I don't know, all I know is that he has kept it hidden for years now. Not even I know the location of those eyes." Father Balance replied.

"What do you mean? Isn't the eyes he has now his?" Issei questioned.

"Kai Yami's real eyes are hidden, the ones he uses now aren't even real sharingan." Father Balance said.

"What do you mean by that?" Michael questioned.

"His current eyes are artificial sharingan they have the same abilities as a normal sharingan, predicting movements, casting powerful illusions, copying other jutsus. The only difference is they eventually go blind so he switches eyes constantly." Father Balance informed.

"Why doesn't he just use his original eyes?" Akeno asked.

"He seems to be wanting to save them until he launches his big plan." Father Balance replied.

"This plan, what is it exactly?" Michael asked.

"Destruction then creation. That is what he's plan involves." Father Balance replied.

"Be more specific." Michael said with an annoyed expression.

"I'm afraid I don't know the details of his plan or what it means. Thanks to Ophis he's been able to keep things secret from beings like myself. I'm afraid all I know is what it involves which is destruction then creation." Father Balance replied.

"Can't you find out by looking into the future?" Issei questioned.

"I tried, how do you think I found out what the plan involved." Father Balance replied. "Unlike my wife I can't get every single detail in my visons."

"Is Kai the darkness from the prophecy?" Itachi questioned.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe the darkness is Kai's forces of evil and the light is your friends, maybe it's Michael who is the darkness, maybe it's Issei who is the light. The future is always in motion, it's impossible to determine for sure." Father Balance replied.

"What is this stuff about me and Issei being the reincarnation of dark and light then?" Michael asked.

"The darkness or to be more specific my son Chaos and the light my other son Peace, the two of you are their reincarnations. Like Chaos you were born talented, you had little trouble keeping up with your peers, yet you still hold potential for much more." Father Balance said looking at Michael then he looked at Issei. "And like Peace you have potential but you struggle to achieve it, you have equal potential to Michael, and you're a pervert." Father Balance said making the group sweat drop.

"Peace was a pervert?" Michael questioned with an expression that said "Seriously?".

"Once he discovered females that weren't his mother, then yes he was a pervert big time." Father Balance replied with a dead serious expression as the group looked at the statue of peace then at Issei, back at the statue then at Issei. They looked alike the only difference being that Peace had longer hair and a beard. Other than that they were identical. Then they looked at the statue of Chaos then at Michael. The only difference was that Chaos had a full faced beard and shorter hair.

"What are you looking at?" Michael questioned.

Akeno then handed him a mirror, and Asia handed a mirror over to Issei. They both looked into the mirror then at the statues, back at the mirror and then back at the statues. They looked at each other and nodded. ""We're gonna grow a beard!"" The two of them said in unison.

""No, you're not."" Akeno and Asia said bluntly in unison, as Michael and Issei dropped down to their knees with gloom hanging over their heads.

Itachi rubs his chin. "Interesting." He mumbled.

Rias then pinches his cheek. "Don't even think about it."

Father Balance's eyes then began to glow.

 **Father Balances vison: 20 years into the future**

"Honey I'm home!" Itachi's voice was heard coming from the door.

Rias went to great her husband when she suddenly froze and spotted a stranger with a beard. "Who are you old man!? And what are you doing in my house!?"

"Rias, Rias, honey it's me." The man said as Rias took a closer look at him and saw it was Itachi. "So what do you think of my glorious beard?" Itachi asked while Rias had a "What the fuck" expression.

"Shave that rug of your face!" Rias demanded.

"Never!" Itachi shouted.

 **Later at night**

Itachi is sleeping peacefully in his sleep unknown that Rias sat on top of him with an electric shaver.

 **Later in the morning**

Itachi woke up with a sudden coldness on his face, slowly he placed his right hand on his face. "No, it can't be…" Itachi said and rushed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "No, my beard! My glorious beard, no!" Itachi screamed.

Rias sat on the couch in the living room taking a sip of tea. "Justice." She muttered.

 **Father Balances vison ends.**

Father Balance then sweat dropped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi answered and then looked over to Father Balance who had a sweat drop. 'Hm, I wonder what that's about. Meh, probably nothing wrong.' Itachi thought. Oh, how wrong he was.

"May I ask you one question?" Father Balance asked as he looked at Itachi.

"What?" Itachi questioned.

"Do you still doubt you're the chosen one?" Father Balance asked.

"To be honest, I don't know but it's sounds doubtful." Itachi replied.

"Perhaps if I were to test you, you would believe in your destiny." Father Balance suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt if you try." Rias said.

"I guess, fine I will do your little test." Itachi accepted.

"Very well." Father Balance said as his dark and light side bounced of his body turning into a dark and white ghost. Where Father Balance stood was now a normal old man with a long white beard, blue eyes, and he was wearing a blue coat. "Do it." Father Balance said as the dark and white ghost flew towards Michael and Issei. The dark ghost grabbed Michael and the white ghost grabbed Issei.

Michael!" Akeno shouted.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted.

"What are you doing? Let them go!" Itachi demanded looking at Father Balance.

"Only you can command them to let your friends go, I have ordered them to kill them. So you better hurry up, it's your choice, who will you save? Issei? Or Michael?" Father Balance said as the dark ghost turned into a dark demon winged creature that had Michael trapped between his claws. And the white ghost turned into a white falcon like creature that glowed yellow as its eyes were green and it had Issei trapped in his falcon like claws.

"Don't worry about me! Save Issei, I will break free myself!" Michael shouted as he tried to push himself out from the demons claws.

"Don't waste your energy, physical force is useless against them." Father Balance said.

"Whatever they want, don't do it Itachi-senpai!" Issei shouted.

Itachi's eyes turned into sharingan then it morphed into a black pinwheel with a red star in the center. He stared at Father Balance in anger. "Let them go!" Itachi growled.

"Like I said, only you can make them let your friends go." Father Balance pointed out.

Itachi then stared at the creatures. "Let them go!" Itachi ordered but to no avail the creatures simply shrieked back at him. Suddenly a bright light shined on the floor beneath Itachi in a special pattern. Itachi's right eye's eternal mangekyou sharingan then changed its pattern, as it expanded into a ripple pattern and turned purple, and six tomoes appeared. "Let them go!" Itachi ordered extending his arms towards them when suddenly a gravity field pushed them up against the wall. Itachi then tightened the grip on his fist as he opened it forcing the creatures to let go of Michael and Issei. He then swung his arms down slamming the creatures on the ground making two large craters. "On your knees!" Itachi ordered as he then used a force of gravity to push them down to their knees, making them turn back to their ghost forms.

"H-He did it…" Rias muttered with wide eyes in shock as sweat ran down her forehead.

Itachi's right eye turned back into his eternal mangekyou sharingan as both his eyes turned into his normal black eyes. Itachi fell to his knees, shaking and sweating. "Wh-What was that?"

"A power that was hidden within you, I helped you use it just this once. You will eventually be able to use it on your own, but until then it will remain a hidden power." Father Balance pointed out. "Do you believe that you're the chosen one now?"

"I-I… Just get us back home…" Itachi said as he left the room.

"Itachi, wait up!" Rias said and followed her boyfriend.

"Issei-san are you hurt?" Asia asked supporting Issei back up.

"I'm fine, Asia. Let's go." Issei said as he gently pushed Asia back.

"Yeah." Asia said as she and Issei followed Itachi and Rias.

Michael looked at Itachi's figure that was slowly vanishing through the hallway. "Are you all right?" Akeno questioned.

"I'm fine." Michael replied and stood up as he and Akeno followed the others.

"Y-Your future, is an interesting one indeed…" The dark ghost mumbled, Michael's ear twitched a little as he heard the mumble from the dark ghost.

"Whatever…" Michael mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Akeno questioned.

"No, don't worry about it." Michael replied.

"You will not interfere with the dark one's path." Father Balance ordered the dark ghost.

"You've seen his future just like me. You know what will happen, death and destruction is in his path to the future." The dark ghost said.

"…We both know better." Father Balance said as the white ghost and the dark ghost went back into his body, making him regain the look of being divided between dark and light as one side was dark and his eye on that side was red, on the other side he was white with a yellow eye. Father Balance looked at the vanishing figure of Itachi and his friends. "That test proves he is the chosen one, for only he can tame the dark and the light."

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Anyway this was my own original chapter for this story so the only thing I can ask you is to tell me how you think this chapter went? And also tell me if you have any questions and that kind of stuff.**

 **Also I will re-write some of the earlier chapters of this story, and I will do this during the summer break as well as write some more original chapters until season 4 of dxd is released.**

 **Also I want to make a few things clear, Itachi did use the rinnegan to take down the two ghosts. However, he still hasn't learned how to activate it. He will of course eventually learn how to activate it and master it. As for when I have not decided. Also in case you didn't notice, Itachi's rinnegan is like Sasuke's but the one difference between them is that Itachi's on his right eye while Sasuke has it on his left eye.**

 **There will be two more chapters of this original arc and the title of the next one will be "What the future holds".**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	23. What The Future Holds

**Shadow Mystogan Uchiha: Thank you very much.**

 **Harambe: Thank you!**

 **Dat boi: Thank you!**

 **VegetaUchiha: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Well I hope that you've kept reading until now at least.**

 **Senpai the God: I based Kai Yami off Madara mostly, Kai is supposed to be the DxD verse version of Madara. Also when you say how long it takes me to come up with this, I assume you mean writing a new chapter. Well it mostly depends on if I feel like writing this particular story. It also takes a while for me to think out the plot of the chapter, and then write it.**

 **Chapter 23: What the future holds**

Itachi sat outside of the castle with the others waiting for Father Balance to send them back home, with of course Michael having to stand in the dark half and Issei in the light. "Are you okay?" Rias asked her boyfriend as she placed her hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Yeah… Just a little overwhelmed." Itachi replied.

"So you're The Chosen One, sounds kinda cool." Issei said.

Michael looked at the Uchiha. 'He had such power back there, for a moment he even surpassed Great Red and Ophis. I don't believe it how could he have that kind of power inside him? Is his potential higher than my own? And how strong is he now?' Michael thought.

"Is something wrong?" Akeno asked looking Michael in the eyes.

"No, nothing at all." Michael replied. "When's that old geezer going to send us back anyway? We've been standing out here for hours."

"Well he is probably busy, I mean he is kind of like a God." Issei said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will be here soon." Asia said.

"Hn, a God? More like a dictator if you ask me." Michael said with disgust in his tone.

"What do you mean?" Issei questioned.

"You heard him back there, he chooses all of our decisions in life. Both the good and the bad ones. His basically telling everyone what to do and what to think, how is that not dictatorship?" Michael said.

"He also said that those ghost creatures inspire him to make those decisions. And that if he hadn't made those decisions none of us would ever have meet. Heck, we might not even have existed." Itachi said.

"Hn, still doesn't sit well with me." Michael said.

"It is kind of freaky." Akeno agreed.

"It's not like we can do anything about it. We don't even notice when his making a decision for us, for all we know he might be doing it right now." Itachi said.

"Yeah, and what he said about you and me, sounds like we should hate each other." Issei said looking at Michael.

"More like we're destined to fight each other or something. Which of course if that were to happen I would win." Michael said with confidence.

"True if you fight now you would easily win." Itachi agreed.

"Hey!" Issei felt insulted.

"But, he did say you and Issei have both high potential. Just that he struggles more than you to reach it." Itachi said.

"Huh, now I'm actually interested in fighting you Hyoudou." Michael said with a grin while looking at Issei.

"I'm not really that interested…" Issei said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I assume you're ready to leave?" Father Balance arrived walking down the stairs.

"We are." Itachi replied as they all stood together in a group ready to be transported back home.

"I hope we didn't make the others worry too much." Asia said as she couldn't wait to return back to their friends.

Issei sheepishly chuckled. "They might have already looked all over the town for us."

"Well then, let's-" Father Balance said when suddenly a yelp from Akeno was heard.

"Leaving so, soon are we?" The dark ghost said as he had an unconscious Akeno levitating beside him while he had one of his long claws directed at her neck.

"Akeno!" Michael shouted and leaped at the dark ghost. Michael raised his fist and threw a punch but passed right through.

The ghost darkly chuckled. "It's no use."

"Give her back!" Michael shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let her go this instant!" Father Balance commanded.

"Sorry old man, new plans." The dark ghost said and flew away with Akeno deep into the dark side.

"Akeno!" Michael brought out his wings and flew after them.

"Michael wait!" Rias said but to no avail.

Itachi brought out his devil bat wings. "I will go after them, you guys stay here and wait for us to come back."

"Wait!" Father Balance said. "Be warned, once you find that girl, she will not be the same."

"What do you mean?" Itachi questioned.

"Although you will be fine if you go there, and the dark one will not be that much affected by it. But that woman, the deeper she goes in there the more evil will corrupt her heart. That side is filled with darkness, evil… Since you're The Chosen One it does not affect you. And since Michael is the reincarnation of darkness it will not affect him much. As long as you make sure the dark ghost doesn't come in contact with him he will be fine." Father Balance said.

"Why is it so dangerous for that ghost to come in contact with Michael?" Issei questioned.

"If he they meet the ghost will be able to corrupt his heart, he might even turn against you all. And at the moment he is strongest among you, with maybe the exception of you. But he should be fine as long as he keeps a clear head." Father Balance looked at Itachi who nodded and flew after Michael and the dark ghost.

"If Akeno gets corrupted can we help her return to normal?" Rias asked.

"Yes, she just needs to be brought back here." Father Balance replied to the crimson haired girl.

Rias looked into the distance if the dark side. "Be safe…" She whispered.

 **With Michael**

Michael flew deeper into the dark side, he looked around and saw several volcanos, and some lava rivers, and thunder struck all around the area. Michael looked around to find the dark ghost who he had lost sight of. "That damned thing is fast! We're the hell are you?" Michael questioned. "Come on! Where did he take her?!" Michael began to grow more and more concerned. "Akeno!" Michael shouted.

"Looking for me?" The dark ghost appeared flying above Michael.

Michael stopped and faced the ghost. "Where is she?"

"Oh, I don't know, let's see if you can beat it out of me, shall we?" The dark ghost chuckled and flew at high speed towards a volcano area.

"Get back here!" Michael shouted and flew after the dark ghost.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi flew deeper into the dark side and looked around with his sharingan to see if he could see Michael or Akeno's energy signature. "Let's see, where are they?" Itachi asked himself as he spotted a castle in the distance that looked like it was a villain's lair from an RPG. "That's Akeno's energy, but for some reason I don't see that ghost or Michael anywhere."

Itachi landed in front of the castle as some gargoyles figures on the side of the castle walls. "I assume this used to be this so-called Chaos's castle. I feel a powerful dark aura around here." Itachi walked towards the entrance when suddenly the gargoyle figures leaped from the wall and blocked Itachi's path. "Great, a security system."

The gargoyles shrieked and spitted out waves of flames towards Itachi. The flames collided with Itachi creating a powerful explosion. The flames then began to vanish as Itachi absorbed the flames. "Sorry, but flames don't affect me." Itachi then vanished at high speed and appeared behind one of the gargoyles with his fist covered in flames. The gargoyle then got reduced to rubble.

 **Blaze Meteor Dragon: Roar!**

Itachi spitted out a wave of flames blasting the last of the gargoyles melting them. "That takes care of that." Itachi opened the front gate entering the castle. The hallway had a large red carpet on the floor, and some demonic statues standing on the side of the walls. The statue's eyes then glowed red. "This is getting annoying." Itachi said as the army of statues surrounded him. "There is no chance that you guys are going to back away is there?" Itachi said when suddenly one of the statues formed a magic circle sending a wave of magic power at Itachi, Itachi ducked dodging it. "I'll take that as a no." Itachi brought out some kunais with paper bomb tags attached to them.

 **Back with Michael**

Michael followed the dark ghost down into a ravine that had a stone in the center surrounded by a lava lake. "Where is Akeno?" Michael questioned as rage boiled inside of him.

"The Chosen One has arrived at her location and is about to rescue her. While you and I will have a chat." The dark ghost replied with a chuckle.

Michael cracked his knuckles. "Good, then I can beat you to a pulp."

"Oh, come on, you must know by now that you can't touch me." The dark ghost said.

"Give me a few minutes I will find a way to hurt you." Michael lifted his arm up.

 **Shadow Bondage!**

The shadows began moving and began form into tentacles, the tentacles charged and wrapped around the dark ghost. Black lightning flickered around Michael. "Electrocution." Lightning began electrocuting through the shadowy tentacles as volts of electricity attacked the dark ghost.

The dark ghost then chuckled. "Like I said, you can't hurt me." The dark ghost then passed right through the shadowy tentacles and levitated towards Michael. "Don't worry, I can't hurt you either."

"Why did you bring me here?" Michael questioned.

"Oh, I simply need your help with something." The dark ghost replied.

"You kidnapped my girlfriend, and you have the nerves to ask me for help? If this is a joke, I'm not laughing." Michael said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh that, I only did that to get your attention and to prevent you from leaving so soon. I have no intention to hurt either you nor your friends." The dark ghost said as he levitated around Michael.

"Why should I trust you?" Michael questioned.

"You out of all people should know, that not all dark creatures like you or me, are evil." The dark ghost replied.

"True, but who's to say you're not evil? So far I have not seen anything that proves otherwise." Michael said.

"Well for one I could have killed your girlfriend, and yet I didn't." The dark ghost said.

"Only because you know that if you did that, there is no way I would ever trust you. And as you said you need my help." Michael pointed out. "What is this goal of yours anyway?"

"It's quite simple actually, I want to control everything." The dark ghost replied.

"And what does that mean?" Michael questioned.

"Oh come on, after everything that has happened since you came here a smart man like you should easily figure it out." The dark ghost said as it looked like he was smirking.

Michael began to think about everything that has happened since they arrived here. "You want to take full control over Father Balance so that you can rule all life, both mortals and supernatural."

"Bingo! If I had control over everything I could give you and your friends the perfect life. All you have to do, is help me to take full control over the old man." The dark ghost said.

"Give me one good reason why I should." Michael said.

"Very well then, what if I were to show you something that would be in your interest?" The dark ghost asked.

"What are you talking about?" Michael questioned.

"Father Balance lied to you, about your future." The dark ghost said gaining Michael's interest.

"What?" Michael questioned out of curiosity.

"And what if, I told you that I could show you, your future?" The dark ghost asked.

 **Back with Itachi**

Itachi was surrounded by the rubble of the statues. Itachi held one of the statues head and threw it to the side. "Hopefully there is no more security." Itachi said as he walked in to the main hall. Itachi then saw Akeno standing in the center of the hall. "Akeno? Are you all right?"

Akeno turned around to face Itachi as her eyes looked colder and darker. "Ara, Itachi-kun, why are you here instead of Michael?"

"I don't know where Michael is, but he rushed after you the moment you got kidnapped. So come on, let's go back to the others they are all worried." Itachi said.

Akeno then chuckled coldly. "You know what that ghost told me? He said that if Michael didn't join him, he would kill me." Akeno said with a crazed grin. "He also said that once he joined him, we would all live happily together, forever."

"His just manipulating you, let's go back to the others, find Michael and go back home." Itachi said.

"He said that you would say that, and that you would try and stop us. And that I would need to stop you." Akeno had lightning flickering around her as she extended her palm towards Itachi blasting him with a wave of lightning. Itachi quickly leaped to the side dodging it.

"I don't want to fight you, Akeno." Itachi said.

"Good, then just stand still so that we could end this." Akeno said as a magic circle formed above Itachi sending thunder bolts down upon Itachi. When the bolts of thunder struck. The lightning vanished as Itachi absorbed it with fallen angel wings sticking out from his back.

"Akeno, you can't beat me, so please let's just stop and go back." Itachi said.

"I don't have to beat you, just keep you occupied." Akeno said as a barrier of magic circles surrounded him. "Even if you are that powerful, it would still take you a while to escape from my cage." Akeno said as a cage of lightning formed around them. "I wonder if your body can handle the same amount of pain as my dear Michael." Akeno said as lightning flickered around her fingers, she then licked her finger tips. "It won't be just as fun and enjoyable as with my Michael, but it will be somewhat fun." Akeno giggled evilly.

"Akeno, you don't want to do this." Itachi said when suddenly Akeno flicked her fingers as Itachi's feet and mouth froze in ice. A magic circle formed beneath Itachi sending waves of lightning and thunder at Itachi electrocuting him, and since his mouth was frozen in ice he could not absorb the lightning. Itachi's body then turned into a pack of crows that flew out from the lightning thunder blast. The crows then formed into Itachi. "Think about it, do you really think Michael would want you to do this?"

"I thought you out of all people would understand, someone who has been through hell in life. Now we have a chance to end all the pain." Akeno said.

"You know deep down that, that the ghost is lying. His only trying to use you and Michael for his own personal gain." Itachi retorted.

Akeno flinched as her body began shaking. "I-I just want all the pain to end…" Akeno said as she placed her hands over hear head and tears formed in her eyes.

"I know, but this is not the way. You know it, I know it, Michael knows it. Let's just go back to the others." Itachi said gently and slowly approached her.

"I-I can't! His in my head! Tormenting me!" Akeno shouted as more lightning began flickering around her.

Itachi dodged several bolts of lightning by leaping from side to side. "In your head?" Itachi activated his sharingan and saw a dark energy inside her that resembled that of the dark ghost. Itachi walked towards her as his body got electrocuted a little by all the lightning that was flickering around Akeno. Itachi placed his hands on Akeno's shoulders and looked into her eyes with his sharingan spinning.

 **In Akeno's mindscape**

Itachi walked on some water as everything around him was dark, he then saw Akeno sitting in the center of a light with the dark ghost over her, with his hands inside her head. Itachi concentrated his energy as the ghost levitated away from Akeno. "Get out of her head." Itachi said.

"You can't threaten me in here. I control everything!" The dark ghost said.

Itachi widened his eyes as his eyes morphed into eternal mangekyou sharingan. Suddenly a black flame appeared on the dark ghost. "I'm the master when it comes to minds." Itachi said.

"ARGH!" The dark ghost screamed in pain as he slowly vanished away as the black flames slowly burned him away. "D-Damn you!" The ghost shrieked as he vanished completely.

 **Back in reality**

Akeno's eyes returned to normal as she fell unconscious into Itachi's arms. "Guess I should take her back before I go after Michael." Itachi carried Akeno out from the castle and brought out his devil bat wings and flew away heading back to the others.

 **Back with Michael**

"And what if, I told you that I could show you, your future? The future that Father Balance picked for you." The dark ghost said in a whispering tone as he backed away and smoke came around him. Michael flinched and placed his right hand over his temple. "No… No… Stop it! Stop it!"

"Know yourself. Know what you will become!"

"No! No! I'm not looking!" Michael said as he began hearing screams and images of him killing people, men, woman, children came to his mind. "No… No…"

" _ **You are a powerful dark individual. You'll make an excellent warrior for my organization!"**_ An image of Kai appeared with his sharingan glowing as he smirked and lightning flickered around him.

"No! Stop it! Stop it!" Michael begged as images of him killing Sirzechs and the other maous came to his mind. "No! I would never…!"

" _ **M-Michael…"**_ An image of Akeno with Michael's hand piercing her gut appeared in his mind as tears began running down his face.

" _ **Don't make me do this, Michael!"**_ An image of Itachi with his fist covered in flames swinging towards him.

" _ **I hate you!"**_ Michael heard his own voice shout as the image of a destroyed kuoh academy with several dead students around campus.

"No… No… No!" Michael screamed as an image of a dark beast with red glowing eyes appeared in the smoke behind him. Michael fell to his knees as he was breathing heavily and sweating.

"That's your future, I'm sorry but it's true." The dark ghost placed his hand on Michael's shoulder. "If you help me, I can help you avoid all that. And help you find a better future for you and your friends. Just help me take control over Father Balance."

"Will… Will my future change then?" Michael asked.

"Unfortunately, there's one other thing you have to do." The dark ghost said.

"W-What?" Michael questioned.

"You need to kill Issei. It's the only way to make sure things will change." The dark ghost said with a sly grin. Michael opened his eyes as they were now darker with all the light gone, and glowing blood red.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi flew with Akeno in his arms as he began to see the light side and the castle in the center of the dark and the light side. Itachi landed with all the others waiting for him. "Your back!" Rias ran up to them as Itachi gently placed Akeno on the ground. "Is she-"

"She's fine, unconscious, but fine." Itachi said.

Father Balance placed his hand on Akeno's forehead. "Looks like the darkness in her has been removed." Father Balance looked at Itachi. "Well done. Where's the dark one?"

"He must have been lured away by the dark ghost. I will go back after him." Itachi said as he brought his wings back out.

"Wait." Father Balance said as he closed his eyes. "His in that direction, in a ravine with a lava river." Father Balance pointed in a direction.

"Understood." Itachi said and flew towards that direction.

Father Balance then widened his eyes. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Rias questioned.

"The darkness in Michael's heart is growing… Something's wrong, I think The Chosen One might be in trouble." Father Balance said.

"Itachi." Rias uttered and brought out her wings, as she tried to fly after him. Father Balance grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"You will only get in the way. Besides if you go in there your heart will be corrupted by darkness. We have no choice but to let The Chosen One deal with this." Father Balance said.

Rias looked into the distance where Itachi had flown. She then retracted her wings. "Itachi…"

Itachi flew above lava lakes that all lead to a ravine. Itachi looked with his sharingan and saw Michael's energy color. Itachi flew into the ravine and landed on the lava stone in the center. "Michael?" Itachi looked around but couldn't spot the Shadow Demon. Itachi then turned around and faced Michael standing in the shadows with his eyes glowing red. "Michael, there you are. Akeno is back with the others. Come one let's go back and-" Itachi said but then gained a confused expression as Michael was giving him a cold glare. "Michael?"

"There's been a change of plan." Michael said and punched Itachi in the gut making the Uchiha bend forwards and spit out saliva and blood. "I'm sorry."

Itachi fell to the ground clenching his hands over his gut. "M-Michael… Why?"

"I'm sorry. You won't understand what I need to do to stop Kahos Brigade, and to end all conflict. You will try and stop me." Michael said as his expression darkened. "Just wait here until it's all over." Michael brought his wings out and flew out from the ravine.

The dark ghost levitated above Itachi. "He is mine now." The ghost chuckled darkly as he vanished.

"D-Damn it…" Itachi cursed and brought out his wings and stood up. Itachi gathered up his strength and flew after Michael.

 **With Michael**

Michael flew towards the center between the dark and the light. He then spotted the castle and landed in the end of the darkness where he stood face to face with the others. "Michael? Where's Itachi?" Rias asked.

"Hey dude, you all right?" Issei questioned.

"Step aside from Issei." Michael said as he formed a dark orb of energy in his right hand.

"What?" Asia questioned.

"What are you doing?" Issei questioned when suddenly Michael blasted him with the dark orb. Issei quickly dodged as the orb went past him and collided with a mountain, suddenly the mountain exploded into rubble. "Y-You could have killed me! What the hell?!"

"…"

"Stay back, he's been manipulated by my dark side." Father Balance said as he appeared in front of Issei.

"Get out of the way you old bastard!" Michael growled in anger.

"What did he show you?" Father Balance asked.

"What did he show me? He showed me the truth." Michael said as black lightning flickered around his body. "My real future." Michael cracked his knuckles.

"Leave it my friend. Alone you cannot beat him." The dark ghost appeared behind Michael.

"What have you done, you've broken the law by showing him that." Father Balance said narrowing his eyes.

The dark ghost chuckled. "You think I care about that law, besides I only showed him the truth of what you were afraid to tell him."

"How could you do this brother." The white ghost appeared floating besides Issei.

"Easy brother, I'm getting rid of the competition." The dark ghost said.

"Your selfish goal has consumed you completely." The white ghost said with nothing but sadness in his voice.

"Heh, I'm darkness itself it's in my nature." The dark ghost chuckled.

"Where's Itachi?!" Rias questioned.

"He's fine… As long as he stays out of my way." Michael replied as he stared at Issei. "I'm sorry but if I'm to change the future you need to die."

"What? What are you talking about?" Issei questioned in shock.

"I can't… No, I won't let that future become a reality." Michael directed his palm towards Issei with a dark orb charging in his palm.

Issei narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what that thing did to you, but I'm going to beat some sense into you! Boosted Gear!" Issei brought forth his Boosted Gear that let out a green glow.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Balance Breaker!**

Issei gained his red Dragon Boosted Gear armor. "Let's do this!"

"You're kidding, right? You're nowhere near my level." Michael said with an emotionless expression as he blasted that dark orb towards Issei, Issei's dragon arm then turned white.

 **Divide!**

Issei slapped the orb to the side sending it flying into the air. "You used the power you stole from Vali in order to halve the effect of my attack. Impressive, your much more resourceful then I gave you credit for. It still won't matter anyway, you will still lose to me." Michael said

"Let's find out!" Issei said as they both stood at the edge of the dark and the light side. They both raised their fists and threw a punch, their fists collided sending shock waves. Suddenly Issei got pushed back as his armor gained a few cracks. "Ugh!"

"Like I said it doesn't matter. My power is close Ophis's level my strength is almost the same level as infinity. There's no way you can beat me, so just stay down and die." Michael said.

"Oh yeah!"

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

"Unless you're able to use Juggernaut Drive, this will be way to easy." Michael declared.

"HIIIIYYYYAAAHHHH!" Issei charged at Michael. Michael got into fighting stance, they then threw a barrage of punches and kicks at each other. For each blow a small shock wave was sent, they both then leaped back. Issei charged a small orb of energy in his palm, and so did Michael.

 **Dragon Shoot!**

 **Shadow Wave!**

Issei punched the orb sending a red beam of energy, as Michael sent a dark purple beam. The beams collided in a power struggle. Sending waves of wind around them. Michael's beam then overpowered Issei's beam and devoured it the beam then collided with Issei destroying his armor. "Argh!" Issei coughed up blood and his body was covered in bruises.

"This is the end." Michael charged another orb and blasted it into a beam towards Issei. Suddenly a figure arrived and sent a wave of flames towards the beam causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Itachi who now had some purple dragon scales on his cheeks and hands. "You're really going to let that ghost manipulate you? Your family would have been so ashamed if they could see you right now."

"Shut up!" Michael growled in anger clenching his fist.

"I know that whatever he must have showed you it must have been traumatizing. But I know that you don't want to kill Issei." Itachi said.

"I-I don't want to kill him, but I have no choice! That future… that horrible future… If I don't kill him everyone else will die, even Akeno… I can't let that happen!" Michael charged at Itachi with his fist raised. Michael threw a punch, Itachi caught Michael's fist and was pushed back a little from the impact. Michael then swung his other arm to the side, Itachi ducked and kicked Michael in the jaw with his foot covered in flames. Itachi then quickly grabbed Michael's jacket by the collar and threw him. Itachi's bangs then turned crimson red.

 **Blaze Meteor Dragon Destruction: Roar!**

Itachi spitted out a wave of destruction flames, the wave collided with Michael creating a huge explosion. Michael walked out of the explosion with a few bruises and wounds that instantly healed. "Wh-What the? His wounds, their healed?" Itachi questioned.

"Sorry buddy but I have the field advantage." Michael said.

"Field advantage?" Itachi questioned.

"Shadow Demons have the ability to draw more power when they stand in a shady or dark place, my healing abilities increase, I regain any magic power that I used during a battle. Meaning in a place like this, my power is basically infinity." Michael explained.

"This will be problematic." Itachi said as his eyes morphed into eternal mangekyou sharingan. "But there are still other ways to beat you." Itachi leaped towards Michael and looked him straight in the eyes.

 **Tsukuyomi!**

Everything around Michael turned black and white. "Is this your most powerful illusion? I'm impressed." Michael said when suddenly he was hanging from a cross. "Ugh… Even though this is an illusion this cross still affects me?!"

Itachi's suddenly popped out from everywhere holding katanas. "In the Tsukuyomi, time and space I control it all. For the next 72 hours, you will feel nothing but pain." The Itachi's stabbed Michael with the katanas.

"Argh! Is that so?" Michael said as a dark aura surrounded him.

 **Shadow Take Over!**

The Itachi's kept stabbing Michael but Michael didn't even flinch. "Seems like I can't break free but I can at least halve the effect.

"Damn." Itachi cursed. "Even though the effect has been halved, you still feel some pain." Itachi said as he vanished when suddenly it looked like the moon came crashing down upon Michael.

Back in reality, Michael was on his knees panting and sweating. "Th-That was intense…" Michael stood back up and had black lightning flickering around him. "Let's see how you deal with this. Michael vanished at high speed, he then appeared in front of Itachi with his fist raised. Michael punched Itachi in the face with black lightning flickering around his fist. Michael lowered his arms in an x-formation. "Sleep."

 **Shadow Demon Secret Art: Lullaby!**

Five different dark purple magic circles formed above Itachi letting out a dark purple light. Itachi vanished from the spot in a flash of blue flames. Itachi now had kitty ears on his head as well as a kitty tail, as well as still having crimson red bangs. Itachi charged at Michael like a cat, Itachi then leaped in the air with blue flames on his fists and legs.

 **Blaze Meteor Dragon Secret Art: Yokai Crash!**

Itachi delivered a barrage set of punches and kicks at Michael's body sending him crashing into the castle side on the light side. Michael leaped out from the rubble as smoke came from his body and he gained a few burn marks. Michael charged at Itachi with his fist raised, Itachi stepped to the side dodging him as Michael was now back on the dark side his wounds slowly began to heal. "You only have the field advantage in the dark half, since you're the reincarnation of Chaos you can't step on the light side." Itachi said with a small smirk.

"Why? Why won't you just stand down?" Michael questioned.

"Because I know where this path will lead you, and as your friend I don't wish for you to walk that path." Itachi replied making Michael widen his eyes as he stared in awe at Itachi for a second.

"… I'm heading down that path no matter what with the future that's in store for me. The only difference is that if I walk this path Akeno will live, and so will everyone else." Michael said.

"You don't know that. We choose our own path, nothing is set in stone." Itachi stretched his hand out towards Michael. "Let all of us find a better future together."

Michael looked at Itachi in awe once more, he then lowered his head and clenched his fist. "There is no other way." The dark ghost flew over Michael. "What does he know about the future? I'm an all-seeing being, only I can prevent your future from going down that path. In order to save the future, you must kill Issei, and help me take over the old man. It's the only way." The ghost whispered to Michael. Michael stood up as a lot of energy gathered around him. "Yes! Yes! Do it!"

"Full power." Michael muttered as everything around them began shaking, rocks began levitating, volcanos erupted, powerful waves began stirring up in the water, lighting struck down from the skies. Black lighting flickered violently around Michael's body as his eyes glowed blood red.

Itachi and the others stared in awe as they felt all the power Michael was releasing. "He's… He's like a bottomless pit…" Issei muttered sweating and shaking.

"The power of a monster." Itachi muttered as Asia and Rias were left in silence as they stared in awe and a little fear.

"That's it! Now show them your true form!" The dark ghost laughed.

"No! Stop it, brother make him stop!" The white ghost said but to no avail. "Father Balance you must stop him! I know the code says you're not allowed to hurt either of the reincarnations, but this is an emergency!"

"It's not an emergency yet." Father Balance said much to the white ghost's shock.

"What do you mean?" The white ghost questioned.

"Stop!" Akeno's voice was heard as she had woken up. "Stop…"

"Akeno…" Michael muttered as he stopped powering up and the rocks fell to the ground, as the area as well stopped shaking.

"Stop, please…" Akeno begged with tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I can't, I have to…"

"You don't have to! He's only trying to get in your head! He's lying to you!" Akeno shouted as she ran up to Michael and embraced him in a hug. "So please, just stop…"

"No! No!" The dark ghost shouted. "You can't, this is the only way to change your future!"

"There is no need for trying to change it!" Father Balance shouted.

"What do you mean?" Michael questioned.

"When it comes to futures, we see several different versions of what might happen. What he showed you was just a version of a future that might happen if you do certain things. Your future can change just as easy as the wind changes direction, nothing is set in stone." Father Balance informed as the light in Michael's eyes returned.

"But… What caused me to do those things in that future? How can I prevent it?" Michael asked as he now stood on the edge of the dark side facing Father Balance.

"If there is ever to be balance, what you have seen must be forgotten." Father Balance poked Michael's forehead making him fall over unconscious.

"Michael!" Akeno rushed to Michael's side.

"He will be fine. But he won't remember anything about that future he was shown, nor the things he tried to do." Father Balance said.

"No! No! I will not lose, not when I'm so close!" The dark ghost charged at Father Balance, but he collided with some barrier pushing him back.

"I will deal with you later." Father Balance said with an emotionless expression.

"Guess I have to result to plan B!" The dark ghost charged towards the blond ex-nun of the group.

"Asia!" Issei shouted.

The dark ghost chuckled. "Now let down that barrier, or the girl dies!" The dark ghost directed its long claws at Asia's neck

"Let her go!" Father Balance demanded gathering energy into his palms.

"Hold on. You won't want to accidently hit her, now would you? Now lower that barrier!" The dark ghost demanded as the white ghost tried to approach him. "Stop right there brother! Or her blood will paint the castle walls!"

"Stop this brother, you know that you won't get away with this, just let the girl go and we can talk." The white ghost tried reasoning.

"Stop? Why would I stop when I'm this close to holding the universe at my fingertips?! All life will be decided by me! I will control all! The age of darkness has come!"

"Fine I will lower my barrier just let the girl go." Father Balance gave in.

"Father Balance, you can't!" The white ghost protested.

"It doesn't matter. Even if you take over my body, The Chosen One is too strong for you to deal with. He and his friends will defeat you." Father Balance declared and looked over to Itachi. "I entrust the rest to you." The barrier around Father Balance vanished and the dark ghost quickly flew into his body. "Argh!" Father Balance screamed as his body turned black, his eyes turned red, and his clothing turned black with red marking on them.

"Oh no…" The white ghost uttered in fear.

Father Balance then began to laugh in the dark ghost's light evil voice as red lighting flickered around his hands. "The supreme power is mine! No longer will I have to share this body! It's all mine! The power is all mine!" He kept laughing as he vanished.

"Where did he go?" Issei questioned as he held Asia in his arms.

"The castle, his inside the castle…" The white ghost replied. "He's starting to make his changes to the universe. But that's not the worst part."

"What's the worst part?" Rias questioned.

"The dark side, is growing." The white ghost said as the dark side slowly stretched out, slowly taking over the light side.

"How do we stop him?" Itachi asked.

"Only you three can beat him if you work together. The reincarnation of Chaos, Michael Shadow, the reincarnation of Peace, Issei Hyoudou, and The Chosen One, Itachi Uchiha." The white ghost said.

"But how can we hurt him? Last time I tried to punch that ghost I passed right through him." Michael said as he had woken up.

"Do you know what's going on?" Akeno questioned.

"I remember him taking Asia hostage in order to get in the geezer's body, before that I remember talking to him in some ravine and that he was going to show me my future, and the rest is kind of hazy." Michael replied. "Anyway, how do we beat him?"

"You weren't able to touch him because he was in his celestial form. Taking over Father Balance's body has given him a lot of power, but his also become more vulnerable to physical attacks. As he is now, you can even kill him but then you will kill Father Balance as well." The white ghost informed.

"Is there any way to kill that ghost without killing the old man?" Issei questioned.

"No, unless he leaves Father Balance's body, then Father Balance can kill him. But even if he did leave the body Father Balance would never kill him. There's only one solution. All living beings must get used to making their own decisions in life from now on and hope for a good future. You must kill Father Balance as well as the dark ghost, and me." The white ghost said.

"And how do we kill you?" Michael questioned.

"Once Father Balance is dead I will vanish as well." The white ghost replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, this was the original plan after all. Once he had meet you he was going to end his own life anyway. The dark ghost probably only took over because he doesn't want to vanish." The white ghost replied.

"Heh, so mister darkness is afraid of death? Then we will bring him his worst nightmare." Michael said as he stood in the dark side, Issei stood in the light, and Itachi stood in the middle.

"You have to end this before the entire castle is covered in darkness, hurry!" The white ghost said.

""Right!"" The three of them replied in unison and ran up the stairs to the castle.

"Good luck guys." Rias said with Akeno and Asia besides her.

"Be careful." Asia said.

"Come back to us." Akeno said.

"Let's go!" Issei shouted and let out a green glow.

 **Balance Breaker!**

Issei busted open the castle gate and they rushed towards the throne room where The Dark Father Balance stood. "I figured my brother would sent you here. Let's finish this once and for all!" Red lightning flickered around his body. Red lightning then shoot from his fingertips towards our heroes. Itachi jumped up in the air and Issei and Michael leaped to the side.

Michael appeared behind him. "Take this!"

 **Shadow Demonic Lightning blast!**

Michael blasted him in the back with a wave of black lightning sending him flying across the throne room. "Why you little!"

Issei then appeared behind him with one of his arms on the dragon armor being white.

 **Divide!**

Issei then roundhouse kicked him in the back of his head. "Ugh!" The Dark Father Balance uttered.

Itachi now had cat ears on his head, a cat tail, crimson red bangs, a pair of fallen angel wings and another pair of devil bat wings on his back.

 **Blaze Meteor Dragon: Yokai Destruction Lightning Kings Roar!**

Itachi spitted out a huge amount of flames merged with the blue yokai flame, destruction magic, and lightning that blasted into the Dark Father Balance making a large explosion. Out from the smoke then came waves of red lightning electrocuting out trio.

""Argh!"" They screamed in pain.

Out of the smoke came an uninjured Dark Father Balance. "Nice try boys."

"Itachi!" Michael uttered.

"Yeah!" Itachi vanished in a pack of crows and appeared behind Dark Father Balance grabbing him by the collar and tossing him into a wall. Itachi then made a few hand signs.

 **Fire Style: Great Fire Whirlwind!**

Itachi spitted out a large whirlwind made of fire that collided with Dark Father Balance. Tears of blood then ran down Itachi's eye as he had eternal mangekyou sharingan activated.

 **Amaterasu!**

The fire whirlwind then turned into a whirlwind of black flames that burned even more violently. Then the whirlwind exploded sending Dark Father Balance crashing into the ceiling.

 **Dragon Shoot!**

Issei punched a small orb of energy sending a red energy beam blasting into Dark Father Balance.

 **Shadow Eraser!**

Michael sent a large wave of dark purple energy blasting into Dark Father Balance creating a massive explosion. Out from the smoke came an angry looking Dark Father Balance, who looked like he had taken damage. "Do you realize what I am?! I am a God above Gods, I will not lose to insects like you!" Dark Father Balance blasted them with a barrage of dark red orbs. The orbs all collided with the trio creating massive explosions.

 **Shadow Barrier!**

Michael had surrounded both him and Issei in a barrier made out of energy.

 **Susano'o!**

Itachi had a red spectral warrior over him holding a large shield in front of Itachi. "You're no God." Itachi said

"You're just a weak-" Michael said with a smirk.

"-Little crybaby." Issei finished.

Dark Father Balance growled in anger as he gathered a huge amount of red lightning between his hands. "Face the judgment of a God!"

 **Blood Thunder Doom!**

Dark Father Balance released a huge explosion of red lightning around him spreading across the room. The energy barrier around Michael and Issei began to crack. While as the back of Itachi's susano'o began to crack while the shield remained. The barrier around Michael and Issei then cracked. ""Argh!"" They both got electrocuted.

Itachi quickly leaped over to the two covering them with the susano'o. Itachi struggled to keep the susano'o from cracking. "C-Come on…" Itachi tried to get the yata mirror to absorb some of the lightning, Itachi then used the yata mirror to reflect the lightning back at Dark Father Balance.

"Ugh!" Dark Father Balance was stuck by his own lightning reflected from the yata mirror. "I will destroy you!"

Itachi's susano'o formed several magatamas strung out between the susanoo's hands.

 **Yasaka Magatama!**

Itachi sent the projectiles at Dark Father Balance, when they collided with him it looked like exploding stars, shockwaves were sent across the room as the ceiling collapsed around them. When the dust cleared it revealed Itachi, Michael and Issei covered in a full armored susano'o standing around a huge amount of rubble. Dark Father Balance busted out from the rubble covered in bruises and his cloths were torn.

"He looks pissed." Issei said.

"Well he is getting beaten into a bloody pulp." Michael said.

"He looks like he's about to go all out, we should use our full power as well." Itachi said as he grew a few dark purple scales on his face, as his hands turned into dragon claws. A huge amount of dark red, and light blue flames merged into dark purple flames with lightning flickering around him. He then grew a pair of dragon wings.

"Yeah." Issei said.

 **Promotion Queen!**

Issei let out a red glow. And then boosted up his powers with the boosted gear letting out a green light.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Explosion!**

"Well it's not every day I get to. So, what the hell." Michael said as he let out a huge amount of dark energy, his muscles grew bigger, black torn wings grew out from his back, and he grew a pair of black horns out from his forehead.

Red lightning flickered all around Dark Father Balance destroying the rubble around him. "I will annihilate all of you maggots!" Dark Father Balance raised his arms in the air as his muscles grew hugely in size. He gathered a large dark red sphere above him. "I have the power to destroy all life! I will not lose to three lowly beings like you!"

 **Death Rain!**

The sphere then spread into several waves of energy that were sent flying up in the air and sent crashing down upon Itachi, Michael and Issei.

 **Shadow Barrage!**

Michael blasted several waves of dark purple energy to counter the dark red waves, several explosions erupted in the sky. "Issei!"

"Right!" Issei charged at Dark Father Balance at full speed and kicked him in the gut making Dark Father Balance bend forwards while spitting out saliva mixed with blood. Issei then swung his arm at punched Dark Father Balance in the face sending him crashing into the ground. "Itachi-senpai!"

Itachi appeared above Dark Father Balance with a large blue sphere in his hand that then got merged with dark purple flames and lightning.

 **Dragon Rasengan!**

Itachi pushed the sphere into Dark Father Balance pushing him into the ground creating a crater. Dark Father Balance's arm came through the sphere and grabbed Itachi's arm and swung him crashing into a pillar. Dark Father Balance then appeared in front of Michael and punched him in the gut, he then dragged his body across the wall and then pushed him into the ground making Michael cough up blood.

Issei appeared behind Dark Father Balance with his fist raised, just when Issei threw a punch Dark Father Balance caught his fist and kneed him in the gut and then swung his arm across his face sending him flying into a wall. Dark Father Balance then sent an orb of energy towards each of them, once they collided three explosions erupted.

When the smoke cleared it showed Michael under a bunch of rubble being covered in bruises and blood stains. Since he was in the dark area his wounds slowly began to heal. "M-My healing powers can't keep up…" Michael uttered.

Issei was sitting up against a wall with his Balance Breaker armor cracked and half of his helmet was torn revealing half of Issei's face that had a trail of blood running down from his face. "S-Such power…"

Itachi pushed the broken pillar off him as he was covered in bruises and some blood stains with his upper cloths being torn to shreds. "My bones are broken…"

"Time for you to die!" Dark Father Balance gathered more energy into his palms. "It's my victory!"

Michael, Itachi and Issei stared at him panting and sweating, they were exhausted. Suddenly a wave of destruction magic and a wave of lightning and thunder clashed into Dark Father Balance's face yet he didn't move an inch. "We thought you might need some help." Rias said as she, Akeno and Asia stood in the doorway to the throne room. Asia quickly rushed over to Issei and healed him.

"Are you all right, Issei-san?" Asia asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" Issei replied with a weak chuckle.

"Asia, heal them we will keep him occupied!" Rias said as she and Akeno brought forth their wings and flew into the air. "Akeno!"

"Yes, buchou!" Akeno and Rias kept blasting Dark Father Balance with waves of destruction, lighting and thunder.

Issei stood up fully healed. "Thanks Asia." Issei said as his Balance Breaker armor looked new with all the cracks vanishing, and the other half of his helmet returning.

Asia then went over to Itachi and began healing him. "Thank you very much, Asia." Itachi thanked as his wounds began to vanish.

"Don't mention it, Itachi-senpai." Asia said with a smile.

Dark Father Balance walked out from the smoke not even bothered by Rias and Akeno's attacks. "You little annoying insects."

Michael appeared behind Dark Father Balance and punched him with his fist covered in black lightning sending him crashing into the ground. "Unlike them, my wounds heal on their own." Michael gathered a huge amount of energy between his hands.

 **Shadow Planet Destroyer!**

Michael directly blasted Dark Father Balance with a large dark purple wave of energy sending him crashing down the floors, sending him to the bottom of the castle. An explosion was heard from the bottom of the castle as dark smoke came from the hole in floor. "How's that?"

Dark Father Balance flew out from the hole as he had now some blood stains on him. "That hurt… It really hurt!" Dark Father Balance elbowed Michael in the face and then delivered an upper-cut punch to Michael's jaw with his fist covered in red lightning. He then pushed Michael's body to the ground. "Now you die!" Dark Father Balance gathered energy into his palm. Michael wrapped his legs around his neck and swung his legs forward throwing him off. Issei then appeared above Dark Father Balance with his hands gathered together with his arms raised above his head, he then swung his arms down sledgehammering him into the ground. Both Issei and Michael leaped away from him.

Itachi appeared in front of Dark Father Balance with a blue like energy shuriken that suddenly increased in size and caught on fire with a dark purple flame with lightning flickering around it.

 **Dragon Rasenshuriken!**

It collided with Dark Father Balance creating a large exploding vortex of dark purple flames with lightning violently flickering around it. Dark Father Balance appeared with his hand covered in red lightning making it look like a blade, he was about to stab Itachi when suddenly the white ghost appeared in front of Itachi taking the hit. The white ghost grabbed Dark Father Balance's hand as he looked like he began to fade. "Brother…" Dark Father Balance said in shock.

"Sorry, but nothing lasts forever brother… Now!" The white ghost shouted when Issei appeared below Dark Father Balance with a green aura around his fist, he delivered an upper-cut punch to his jaw sending him flying in the air. "Good luck…" The white ghost vanished.

"Michael-senpai!" Issei shouted. Michael appeared above Dark Father Balance with his fist covered in a huge amount of black lightning.

 **Shadow Lightning Fist!**

Michael punched Dark Father Balance in the gut making him cough up blood. "Itachi!" Michael shouted. Itachi leaped above Michael holding a spectral sword in his hands, he charged towards Dark Father Balance and stabbed him with the blade.

"Wh-What is this…?" Dark Father Balance questioned.

"This is the blade of totsuka, I will seal you out from Father Balance then he will die and so will you." Itachi said.

"No! No! You can't do this to me! I will give you everything you want! You can't do this to me!"

"It's already done." Itachi said as the dark ghost got dragged into a jar leaving Father Balance's body.

"No! No! No!" The dark ghost cried.

"Y-You did it… I-I knew you would…" Father Balance said having returned to normal.

The totsuka blade then vanished. "I'm sorry."

"This is what I wanted… Don't worry." Father Balance said as the dark side and the light side vanished leaving nothing but a void where everyone was just floating.

"What's going on?!" Rias questioned.

"My dark side and light side are gone, I'm dying as well so this space will cease to exist… Once I die, you will all be transported back home…" Father Balance replied as he began fading away. "Y-You have brought balance here today… and you will do it again… it's your destiny…" Father Balance said looking at Itachi, he then turned to Michael. "If you wish to change the future… you must be wary of…your…h-heart…" Father Balance said as he vanished into nothingness.

Everyone were suddenly embodied in a wave of light. Itachi opened his eyes and saw the shiny moon and that they were outside of the abended factory. "Itachi-senpai! Rias buchou! Akeno-senpai! Asia! Issei-san!" Xenovia was heard shouting as they looked back and saw Xenovia, Koneko, Rossweisse, Kiba, Gasper running towards them. "What was that light?" Xenovia questioned.

"Have you just been here all this time?" Issei questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kiba questioned.

"Well we were almost gone for a whole day." Issei said.

"Gone? All that happened was that a light shined around you, and now the light is gone." Rossweisse said.

"So, we've only really been gone for a second here, while it was a day for us, almost like the Tsukuyomi." Itachi said.

"What are you talking about?" Koneko questioned.

"It's a long story." Itachi said petting her head.

 **And I will end it right here!**

 **I know I said I was going to have this arc last two more chapters, but I decided to end it in one more chapter instead.**

 **So yeah, I will keep re-writing some early chapters and then I will start on a new original arc.**

 **Also, I thought I should explain maybe something about my OC's power. Which is the healing thing.**

 **When he stands in a shady or dark area he will be able to recover any magic power he has lost during a fight, and he's able to heal his wounds. While as when he stands in a sunny area he's unable to recover lost magic power, and he won't be able to heal his injuries.**

 **Some other weaknesses he has are:**

 **-The original Excalibur capable of bringing serious damage to him. And the injuries he gets from that he can't heal with his healing powers.**

 **-Arch Angel light magic, capable of countering his dark magic.**

 **-? (he has one more weakness but I intend to keep it a secret for a while longer.)**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	24. The Mystery!

**trex0428: Well like all Uchiha's Itachi is from Indra's bloodline so he has the gene deep within him, and when he was brought back his abilities were increased by an incredible amount including his bloodline power. There is also a different reason to the rinnegan which I will reveal later on in the future. Also Itachi's rinnegan is like Sasuke's, a six tomoe rinnegan and Sasuke had it on only one eye and it was still as powerful as a normal rinnegan. And the beings known as Chaos and Peace have extreme godlike abilities which gave them the ability to gift someone with special powers. Chaos granted the Yami clan which is Kai's clan, the sharingan which can evolve into a mangekyou and into a rinnegan(with some special conditions that I will explain later on). While Peace granted the Haruyoko clan which is Menma's clan, the byakugan. And the powers they gave the clan will only be activated once every thousand years. Meaning a child/children that is born from these two clans on every thousand years on the exact day Chaos and Peace blessed the clans with power gains the sharingan.**

 **VegetaUchiha: Thanks!**

 **Harambe: LOL, and damn right!**

 **Guest: Well, Michael always considered Itachi to be very powerful but he wasn't sure by how much since Itachi never has gone all out until the fight against the Dark Ghost whom took over Father Balance.**

 **Jose19: We talked about it through PM.**

 **fenixrojo36: Thanks!**

 **Novezium: Like I said in the PM, no this Kai is not based of Kai from Crimson Dragon Emperor and Crimson Eyed Knight. Kai Yami(my Kai) is pure evil, he supposed to be DXD verse version of Madara.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Chapter 24: The Mystery!**

Inside of the remodeled house of Itachi and the Hyoudou family, Rias walked around looking in room after room trying to find her boyfriend, Itachi Uchiha. The busty red head began to pout when she realized what was going on. "He's gone off to somewhere again… without telling me!"

 **The Underworld**

Itachi was in a very large library that looked like an infinite room with rows upon rows of bookshelves disappearing into the distance. Itachi looked through a very thick old book which is the most accurate book about Chaos and Peace. "Chaos was the father of all devils and demons, he's considered to be one of the most powerful beings to have ever existed, in his time his brother Peace the father of all Gods and Angels was the only one who rivaled him in power." Itachi mumbled reading from the book, he then turned to the next page. "Chaos like Peace are said to be able to be able to use various abilities, and that no matter which universe they come from they're able to use it." Itachi read and rubbed his chin.

"So, Chaos and Peace must have been able to gift this world with the abilities from my world. So, this is why Kai has sharingan and rinnegan as Father Balance said he had. This could also explain why chakra exist in this world." Itachi mumbled to himself.

"This was easy for Chaos and Peace to accomplish as they used to live in the empty void that today is the center of the multiverse, duo to this Chaos and Peace were able to access all the various universes as much as they wanted duo to their knowledge of how traveling from universe to universe works." Itachi read.

"Interesting, so if I could somehow learn this ability I can travel back and forth from the various universes. I might even be able to return to my world… although there is very little there left for me compared to here… besides my story in that world ended a long time ago, it's better to keep on going in this one." Itachi mumbled to himself and kept on reading the book.

"To this very day, the only ones in this universe that is confirmed to have surpassed the two brothers are, Kai Yami and Menma Haruyoko, two humans from two clans that have been gifted with powers from Chaos and Peace."

"Hmm, if Kai has the rinnegan then why hasn't he used it yet? According to Father Balance, Kai at the moment uses artificial sharingan with his real eyes hidden somewhere… but why hide them? Has it something to do with his age?" Itachi pondered clenching his fists in frustration over all these questions he had in his head. "Either Michael is the darkness and Issei is the light the prophecy spoke of, or Kai is the darkness and my friends are the light."

Itachi widened his eyes in surprise as on the next page was inscriptions from a stone tablet, with the writing beneath the photo of the tablet saying "The Prophecy" Itachi began reading. "This is some sort of prophecy Chaos left behind, it's unclear what it is about as no one has been able to decipher it, even what kind of prophecy it is, is unknown."

"Could this be the prophecy Father Balance spoke of? If so, I must know what it says." Itachi mumbled and activated his sharingan to memorize the unknown words, but to his surprise the words became as clear as day. "Th-This is just like the Uchiha stone tablet."

"One day, a boy with mystical eyes will arrive. He will be raised by a dragon and learn to use a dragon's power. His power will come to know no bounds, he will be able to take down the man of darkness whom threatens the balance between dark and light. He will keep the balance intact between the two sides, until he finds one worthy to pass down the torch to so that the balance will remain forever." Itachi read, and certainly it sounds a lot like the prophecy Father Balance gave him. And it sounds a lot like the prophecy is referring to him. "But now… the man of darkness that threatens the balance between the dark and light. It sounds like it could be Kai, but it could also be Michael, it doesn't necessarily say that the Chaos reincarnation is not the man of darkness." Itachi mumbled to himself and began to rub his temple. "Michael apparently can go down a dark path in the future, considering he nearly killed Issei to prevent it from happening. So, I can't just role him out yet, he might be the man of darkness and I need to be careful and ready."

Suddenly his cellphone began to ring. Itachi brought it out from his pocket and saw a picture of a smiling Rias with her arms wrapped around Itachi's neck whom had a stone face expression. As it said "Rias is Calling" Itachi pressed a button on the screen and brought the cellphone to his hear. "Hello?"

" _Where are you?!"_ Rias screamed making Itachi pull the phone away from his ear.

"I'm in the underworld… I'm going through a library book now about Chaos and Peace." Itachi replied as he tried to recover his hearing.

" _You could have said something before you left."_ Rias sounded like she was pouting.

"I'm sorry but you were busy so I just figured I wouldn't bother you." Itachi sighed and had a small smile creep up on his lips.

" _When will you be back?"_ Rias asked.

"I'm almost done, I will be back soon." Itachi replied.

" _Okay, but please hurry up."_

"Heh, I will. Later." Itachi hung up. "Guess I should put this book back."

 **Later**

The moment Itachi entered the large mansion that was his and the Hyoudou family's home. And in the doorway stood Rias to greet him, and to his surprise only Rias. "Umm, where are everyone else?"

"They all had summons. You and I are the only ones here." Rias replied with a smile and dragged Itachi in by his hand. "Hey I was wondering… Umm, d-do you want to go to bed early?"

"Early? What for?" Itachi questioned.

Rias's face turned into the shade of her crimson red hair as she poked her index fingers together. "W-Well, we're dating, right?"

"Right." Itachi said with his right brow raised.

"S-So we should you know, try and be more… intimate." Rias said as her blush grew even more.

"Oh, I see." Itachi said keeping his calm expression.

"You probably don't want to though, right? You always find does kinds of things pointless." Rias said rubbing her right hand on her left shoulder, trying to avoid her boyfriend's gaze.

"I don't think it's pointless. Just that you don't need it every single day." Itachi said.

"T-Then—" Rias stopped as Itachi kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure about this though?" Itachi asked looking into Rias's big blue bright eyes.

"Then you're willing to?" Rias questioned with a surprised expression.

"Only if you truly want to." Itachi replied emotionlessly.

"J-Just to be clear! You know I'm talking about sex, right?!" Rias questioned.

"Of course, I may be dense sometimes, but I'm not stupid." Itachi replied calmly as Rias's face looked extremely happy, like she has been waiting for a very, very, very long time to hear those words. "So… now?"

"Now!" Rias dragged him into the elevator and quickly pressed the button leading to the floor where Itachi's room was. Inside the elevator, Rias looked excited but at the same time a little nervous, while as Itachi kept a deadpan expression. The moment the elevator arrived at the floor Rias rushed out while dragging Itachi by the arm.

"Aren't you rushing a little too much?" Itachi asked.

"Who knows when the others will be back!" Rias replied and rushed into Itachi's room. Rias then formed a magic circle around the room and one on the front door. "I've placed a defensive magic circle on the door, a barrier around this room. No one else can get in." Rias giggled in victory.

"… She's made precautions, nice." Itachi said, impressed on how much Rias seems to have prepared for this.

'This is the first step into our future!' Rias thought with a huge blush.

 **Inside Rias's mind**

"Honey, I'm home! I had to work overtime, so sorry that I'm late!" An older looking version of Itachi wearing a business suit while holding a briefcase walked in the door said.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" A slight older looking version of Rias wearing a tight white shirt that showed her curves quite well, she also wore a light blue long skirt. She jumped to Itachi hugging his arm between her large breasts. "Would you like dinner first, or a bath, or maybe you want me?" Rias asked with a seductive look.

"Oh dear, how about a bath and you." Itachi placed his hand on her chin with looking at her with a smirk as he reached his hand down to between her knees.

"Kyyyaaa~ You're such a pervert sweetheart!" Rias squealed with a smile and a small blush. "The kids are sleeping we have to be quiet."

"Oh, we both know that's impossible for you." Itachi said with a seductive smirk as he brought her face closer to his. "Let's see if we can find a room far away from our children's room."

"First we need to say goodnight to the kids." Rias said as they both moved upstairs and opened a door and saw a young boy looking like Itachi with black hair sleeping. "Goodnight my little prince." Rias said.

"Goodnight son." Itachi said.

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight." The boy mumbled looking at them with his blue eyes.

The two then moved to the room next door. They opened the door and saw a little girl version of Rias with a red version of Itachi's hairstyle sleeping with a cute smile on her face. "Good night honey." Rias whispered.

"Goodnight angel." Itachi whispered as the little girl twitched in her sleep.

"Our children are so adorable." Rias said with a small giggle and slowly exited the room and gently closed the door.

"Oh yes, now. How about we make another adorable child?" Itachi said with a seductive smirk and lifted her up bridal style.

"Ah! Darling you're so eager." Rias giggled as they went into a room that was further away from the children's rooms.

 **Back in reality**

Rias had a smile and stars in her eyes. "Okay! Let's get it on!" Rias said and was about to undress, but then.

"Hang on." Itachi stopped her as someone contacted him through a magic circle. A hologram appeared from the magic circle revealing Tannin. "Tou-san, is there a problem?"

" _ **Itachi, I need your help with something, it's urgent."**_ Tannin said in a serious tone.

"Umm, Tannin-san… can it wait for just a tiny little moment?" Rias asked with a forced smile as her right eye was twitching.

" _ **I'm afraid not. This is a crucial matter."**_ Tannin replied.

"…" Rias paled and sat down in the corner of the room with her face planted on her knees as she had her arms wrapped around her legs. "I was so close, so close…" Rias sulked in the corner.

Seeing this Itachi sweat dropped while letting out a small nervous chuckle. _**"Umm, did I interrupt something?"**_ Tannin questioned.

"I guess sort of, I will be right there." Itachi replied and deactivated the magic circle. He then walked up to the sulking Rias, she turned to face him with a pouty, puppy eyed expression.

POKE!

Itachi poked Rias's forehead. "Sorry Rias, until next time."

"Buh~" Rias pouted cutely.

 **Back in the Underworld, Dragon Valley**

Itachi arrived through a magic circle in the Dragon Valley as he saw multiple dragons gathered around in one area, with Tannin standing in front of them on a mountain top. "Tou-san, what's the problem?" Itachi asked as he noticed three dead dragons on the ground around the dragon group. The bodies were covered in cut marks, and some of them had their arms ripped off them and all of them had a large hole in their chest. "Wh-What happened here?"

" **Not sure, some of these dragons just found them here. As you can see they were brutally killed, yet the culprit remains a mystery."** Tannin said with an expression mixed with sorrow over his dead friends, and anger over this culprit.

It was actually the first time for Itachi to see a dead dragon. He has seen plenty of dead people, he even killed some people with his own two hands. Yet this was the first time he saw a dead dragon. It was like seeing any dead person nothing different. "Do you think Yagura is behind this?" Itachi asked to which Tannin shrugged his shoulders. Itachi then noticed the other dragons glaring at him in suspicion. "What's with all the glares?"

" **I told them that you had nothing to do with this, but they can't help but suspect you. Since you're a Dragon Slayer and all."** Tannin replied sending glares back at the dragon crowd, while letting out a small growl making some of them back away, not wanting to feel Tannin's wrath. **"You're my son after all. I know there is no way you are involved in this."**

"…" Itachi turned to the dragon crowd and bowed down. "I did not commit this atrocity. I had nothing to do with it, and it should not reflect on my father for making me a Dragon Slayer."

" **Heh, little punk may have been raised by you, but he has no dragon pride, unlike your real actual spawns."** A yellow scaled dragon that was the same size as Tannin growled.

Tannin then headbutted the yellow dragon sending him crashing back. **"That boy certainly has more pride than you ever will, Logia. And I consider him to be my son just as much as the others."**

" **Getting soft are we, your majesty."** The yellow scaled dragon known as Logia growled.

" **Unless you want to be in for the beating of your life Logia, I suggest you leave now!"** Tannin growled as smoke came out from his mouth and he spitted out a wave of fire that was sent flying past Logia, and crashed into a mountain reducing it to a pile of melted stone.

" **As you wish, majesty."** Logia spread his wings and flew into the air.

"What's his deal?" Itachi questioned.

" **He was one of the dragons considered to being able to become one of the five Dragon Kings. He has a small grudge against me you could say, still he says he respects my power over all… but like him and a few others, they think I have gone soft ever since you came into my life."** Tannin said with a sigh.

"I see… So not everyone likes me that much." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

" **No, not exactly. They just don't like the idea of a reincarnated devil such as yourself worthy of the power of dragons."** Tannin said and returned his attention to the dead bodies. **"Anyway, the reason I called you out here. Was hoping that you could use your sharingan to see if you can find anything special."**

"I figured as much." Itachi said and activated his sharingan beginning to look around. As Tannin and the rest of the dragons watched him. Itachi could detect all kinds of magic power in the area, he was able to determine that it belonged to the dead dragons as their bodies still had traces of power left in them, that matched the power around the area. He then discovered a new source that he has seen before. Itachi turned to face Tannin. "I found a trace of magic power that doesn't belong to either of the dead dragons, it belongs to Yagura. The color matches his magic power that I have seen his attacks emanate."

" **Great, now you can find the culprit and take him down, Tannin-sama."** A dragon said as the rest nodded in agreement.

" **I would, if I knew where to look."** Tannin said clenching his hand in anger. **"Itachi, help me track down Yagura. We will bring an end to that little punk once and for all."**

"Understood, tou-san. Let me just contact Rias and tell her that I might be gone for a while." Itachi said as Tannin nodded in approval, Itachi brought out his cellphone and typed in Rias's number. "Hey, I'm sorry but this matter may take longer than I thought."

" _EEEEHHHH?! Why? What's going on?"_ Rias questioned sounding a little worried.

"Three dragons have been found dead, me and tou-san are planning on tracking down the culprit." Itachi replied and jumped up onto the top of Tannin's head.

" _Do you know who the culprit is?"_ Rias asked.

"Yagura seems to have at least been a part of this. So, I think it's safe to assume this is his doing." Itachi replied as Tannin spread his wings, ready to takeoff.

" _Yagura?! Itachi, maybe we should come along with you guys."_ Rias said sounding even more concerned considering how badly damaged Itachi was after his last battle with Yagura.

"No there's no need. This time I will be able to use all my abilities, this time things won't go the same way." Itachi said, narrowing his eyes with his sharingan glowing red. "This time, he won't be so lucky." Itachi said as Tannin flapped his massive wings sending powerful gushes of wind around them as they flew off. "I'll talk to you later." Itachi hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

 **Meanwhile, in an unknown location**

In a dark looking castle hidden behind a few mountains with black clouds over them, howling with a thunderstorm. Stood the hooded old man known as Kai Yami, looking at the sky with his sharingan glowing blood red. "The time has come, soon I will have another piece to my collection." Kai said with a wicked smirk.

"And now, I will get my revenge. Finally!" Behind Kai, were three figures, in the middle was Yagura whom had a wide evil grin. And on Yagura's left was a young woman with a curvy body and her breasts size rivaled Rias and Akeno's, she had long white spiky hair that reached to her upper back, with bangs going over her right eye, her eyes were golden yellow. She wore dark blue jeans, she also wore a dark purple shirt. And on his right, was a young man with short red hair, he wore a black samurai armor, and his eyes were closed as he had a fake smile planted on his lips.

"Great your all here. Now, introduce yourselves." Kai said.

"Water Dragon Slayer, Yagura." Yagura introduced himself with a wicked grin.

"Lightning Devil Slayer, Mia." The young white haired woman introduced herself with a bored expression.

"Sky God Slayer, Arata." The young man dressed in samurai armor introduced with a fake smile.

"Good, now then to get a hold of the others we must get ready for a very important battle. With our flying fortress, it's only a matter of time until Uchiha-kun and Tannin shows up." Kai said with a smirk as the castle was on a floating piece of rock that flew around inside the thunderstorm. "Oh yes, a very important battle indeed." Kai said with a sinister chuckle.

 **With Itachi and Tannin**

Itachi and Tannin flew high up in the air, if Itachi were to fall of Tannin let's just say it will be a very, very long fall. The breeze of the wind blew on Itachi's face, blowing through his long black hair, Itachi took in a deep breath and enjoyed the scenery. "I love this feeling." Itachi said with a small smile. "Of the wind blowing around me, makes me feel free of all concern."

" **Heh, try not to relax too much kid. We have a job at hand."** Tannin said as his lips lifted up slightly. **"Who knows what kind of help Yagura has with him. We need to be prepared."**

"I'm always prepared. But don't you think we might need some help?" Itachi questioned.

" **Oh? You didn't seem that willing to ask for help when the Gremory girl asked if she could help."**

"Th-That's different. This is too dangerous for her and the others. I wouldn't mind Michael helping us, but the others…" Itachi said and let out a sigh while rubbing his temple.

" **Yeah, well we could contact the Shadow Demon and maybe Sirzechs. Or maybe I could ask your brothers?"** Tannin suggested.

"Sirzechs is most likely too busy with his work, and aren't my two elder dragon brothers busy taking care of the youngest while you're gone? I think it would be for the best if we have them stay out of this. I will contact Michael instead. Him and the two of us should be enough to deal with whatever Yagura brings with him." Itachi said and brought out his cellphone and called Michael.

 **With Michael**

Michael was inside of his room in the Hyoudou/Itachi's residence, putting on his leather biker jacket when suddenly his phone rang. "Yeah?"

" _Something has come up, and we might need your help with it."_ Itachi said.

"Oh, what seems to be the problem?" Michael asked with a hint of interest in his voice, if someone as powerful as Itachi needed help this was bound to be good.

" _Yagura, he has killed three dragons and me and tou-san are hunting him down. However, he will most likely have a few friends with him. So, we might need your help here considering the Khaos Brigade has some very powerful beings at their disposal."_ Itachi informed.

"It sounds interesting, I will teleport to your location soon. Hope Tannin will be cool if I suddenly appear on the top of his head." Michael said with a small chuckle.

" _Yeah, he will be fine with it."_

"I just hope I don't accidently teleport inside him." Michael joked with a small grin.

" _ **Don't you even dare joke about something like that, you little punk!"**_ Tannin shouted from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. Anyway, I will be there soon. See ya." Michael hung up, Michael then walked up to the door when suddenly the door opened with several figures standing there. "And what do you guys want?"

 **With Itachi and Tannin**

"Well now we will have some help at least." Itachi said and put his phone back into his pocket.

" **That little punk… how dares he joke about that, if he weren't helping us I would smack him on the top side of his head."** Tannin growled.

"He would most likely smack you back though, which would probably hurt very much for even you." Itachi said with a deadpan expression as Tannin growled even louder.

" **Don't test my patience, boy."**

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Itachi said with a small smile when suddenly a black magic circle appeared behind him on Tannin's head. Itachi turned around, but to his surprise not only did Michael come through it, but so did Rias, Issei, Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Asia, and Gasper. Whom the two later looked like they really didn't want to be here. And Michael stood there with an expression that said "sorry" as Akeno was pinching his right cheek. "Wh-What are all of you doing here?"

"So, you can ask help from Michael, but not us? Don't you think were though enough to handle ourselves?" Rias questioned with a cold glare that gave Itachi shivers running down his spine.

"Well, those two can't even handle this." Itachi said pointing at Gasper and Asia whom were on their knees holding onto some of Tannin's scales, fearing that they would fall off.

Rias then sighed and looked over at Issei while tilting her head over to Asia and Gasper. Issei understood what it meant and instantly went over to the bishop duo and trying and calming them down. "Well like it or not, we're here to help!"

"Umm, tou-san…" Itachi looked down to Tannin.

" **Sorry kid, this is a problem you will have to deal with on your own."** Tannin said with an amused chuckle.

Itachi then backed up a bit, as Rias, Koneko, and Xenovia stood in front of him letting out dark auras. "We are going to help, and your happy about it, right?" Rias asked in a dark threatening tone.

"Yes, you want our help, right senpai?" Xenovia said letting out the same ominous aura, while holding Durandal.

"Senpai want help." Koneko said while cracking her tiny, but deadly knuckles.

"Right… thank you very much…" Itachi uttered while sweating a little, which made Tannin let out another amused chuckle. "What are you laughing at?"

" **It's amusing how your willing to fight god like beings, yet these girls are able to scare you this much."**

"Damn lizard." Itachi mumbled with an annoyed expression with his eyes twitching.

" **I heard that, little punk."** Tannin said with a small unnoticeable smile.

"Good, you were meant to." Itachi said with a small smile on his lips.

"So, umm, where exactly are we going?" Issei questioned.

"Well, at the moment, where trying to track down Yagura's scent. Didn't Rias inform either of you about this, before dragging you in to this?" Itachi looked over to Rias with a judgmental expression.

"Of course, I told them about it, I'm responsible!" Rias retorted back at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, she did say something about it. But she was also very angry about something else, although I don't know what." Issei said rubbing his chin.

Itachi sweat dropped. "Your still mad that you and I didn't have sex earlier, aren't you?"

""What?!"" Everyone besides Tannin said in unison.

"Hmph! Of course I am. After waiting so long for you to finally say yes! You end up having to go on a mission!" Rias swung her head sideways with a small pout.

" **Oh, so that's what I interrupted, sorry son."** Tannin said.

"Meh, don't worry about it." Itachi treated it as if it was nothing.

"Don't just brush it off as if it was nothing!" Rias scolded hitting Itachi upside the head.

"Ouch." Itachi uttered with a deadpan expression. Itachi then felt a cold chill running down his spine, he turned around and saw Xenovia and Koneko standing over him glaring at him with a cold expression, heck even Rossweisse was looking a little jealous in the background.

"Perv." Koneko cracked her knuckles.

"You're supposed to be making babies with me." Xenovia summoned Durandal.

" **My boy, you need to learn how to deal with the ladies."** Tannin said with a light deep chuckle.

"Hn." Itachi grunted in annoyance as he began to experience the horror known as Rias, Xenovia, and Koneko.

After this scene of horror, Tannin was left awestruck. **"Wow, those girls might be just as brutal as a female dragon when it comes to their mates."**

"Baka Itachi." Rias pouted standing over Itachi whom was laid face down on the top of Tannin's, and he looked beat up.

"Senpai baka." Koneko pouted.

"Next time, don't leave me out of it." Xenovia said as Durandal vanished through a magic circle.

"Umm, Uchiha-san, are you okay?" Rossweisse bent down to Itachi poking his body.

"I'm fine, I'm used to this by now." Itachi sat up and dusted his body off.

"Are you sure?" Rossweisse asked as she leant her face closer to his, looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Itachi turned his face to hers and they began releasing that their faces were extremely close to each other.

"Umm…" Rossweisse uttered with a small blush on her face.

"Whao!" Gasper tried to stand but tripped hitting Rossweisse in the back pushing her into Itachi. "I-I'm sorry. Argh!" Gasper said in shock as Itachi and Rossweisse's lips were connected, Rossweisse had a major blush and wide eyes as Itachi had just a surprised expression. And to make matters worse, since Rossweisse fell on top of Itachi his right hand was grabbing onto her right boob and his right leg was raised up between her knees and rubbing up against her sacred spot.

"Itachi…" Rias's cold dark voice was heard from behind him as he felt the same dark auras again.

He turned around and saw the girls, ready to bring him into another experience of horror, all Itachi had to say as he gently pushed the madly blushing Rossweisse off him. "Just do it."

After once again another scene of an unspeakable horror that left Issei pale along with Gasper and Asia, while Michael gave a look of sympathy and Akeno kept her normal expression. **"I take it back, they're much more brutal."** Tannin said with a sweat drop.

Rossweisse was still blushing madly as she sat there looking to be in her own world. "We kissed… we kissed." She muttered.

 **In Rossweisse's mind**

"Honey I'm home!" An older looking Itachi walked in the door holding a brief case and dressed in a business suit.

"Welcome back dear." Rossweisse was dressed in her normal clothing with an apron around her waist.

"Daddy!" A little boy looking like Itachi with short white spiky hair and blue eyes ran up into Itachi's arms.

"Ah, there's my boy, how was school?" Itachi patted the young boy on his head.

"I got the top grade in my class!" The boy said with a wide grin.

"Ah, that's good." Itachi said with a smile.

"Dear, dinner's ready." Rossweisse said with a smile and a small blush as behind her was a 5-star dinner on the dinner table.

"Ah, my dear beautiful wife. What would I do without you." Itachi embraced Rossweisse and kissed her.

 **Back in reality**

Rossweisse hid her blushing face behind her hands. "Oh, dear…"

Itachi was once again looking rather beaten up. "How was that my fault?"

"Waah! Itachi-senpai, I'm sorry!" Gasper cried.

" **You guys might want to hang on, there's a lot of wind coming our way. It's going to be a bumpy ride."** Tannin warned.

A large gush of powerful wind blew at them and Asia and Gasper were desperately trying to hold onto Tannin so that they would not fall off. "Kya!" Koneko screamed as she flew back, she then hit into something, she looked up and saw that Itachi had grabbed onto her as she had ended up sitting on Itachi's lap.

"Don't worry I got you." Itachi said with a smile.

"Nya. Thank you, Itachi-senpai." Koneko nuzzled her head up against his chest with a small blush on her face.

 **In Koneko's mind**

"I'm home!" An elder version of Itachi with a business suit and carrying a briefcase entered the house.

"Nya. Welcome home." An older, taller version of Koneko whom now had longer white hair, and her breasts were bigger almost the same size as Xenovia, she had her white cat ears out and a cat tail waving behind her.

"I'm home, Koneko-chan." Itachi petted the top of Koneko's head as he was still taller than him.

"The kids are waiting." Koneko said as they both went into the living room and saw two twins, one girl, one boy sitting on the floor in front of the couch. The boy had black hair and golden eyes and had a pair of black kitty ears and a kitty tail. The girl had white hair and golden eyes and a pair of white kitty ears and a white kitty tail. They both resembled Koneko more than they resembled Itachi. "Kids, papa's home."

""Papa!"" The two twins jumped onto Itachi.

Itachi lifted both of them in his arms. "I'm home." Itachi looked at the twin with a smile.

Itachi sat in the couch with Koneko whom nuzzled up against his chest, while the twins sat on the floor eating sticks of dango while watching the television.

 **Back in reality**

"Senpai." Koneko nuzzled up against Itachi whom smiled and petted the top of her head.

""Hmm!"" Rias and Xenovia instantly grabbed a hold of Itachi's arms. Even Rossweisse grabbed a hold of the back of Itachi's school uniform shirt. Xenovia narrowed her eyes seeing as Rias placed Itachi's right arm between her breasts, she did the same with his left arm.

"Huh." Itachi sighed.

" **You sure are popular, aren't you my boy?"** Tannin said with an amused tone. **"Itachi, can you detect anything with your sharingan? I can barely pick up his scent."**

"I'll see." Itachi activated his sharingan to see if he could detect any traces of energy. "They're a little too far away, I can barely see small traces of their energy signature. But we're getting closer. And judging by how their scent is getting closer they're coming our way as well."

" **So, we will eventually run into them, huh. We all better get ready, I can detect more than just Yagura there, way more."** Tannin narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, there's probably a small army." Itachi said.

"A small army? Are all of us really enough?" Issei questioned.

"Most of them are low-class it seems. There's about only a handful strong ones over there—" Michael stopped mid-sentence and began sweating. "Heh, it seems Ophis is there. This will be problematic."

"Ophis?!" Rias questioned with a hint of fear.

" **No need to worry, Ophis is usually not the violent type. But even if she would become violent I think Itachi and the Shadow Demon can take her on together."** Tannin said.

"Senpai's amazing." Xenovia muttered in awe looking at Itachi.

"Hn, did you say something?" Itachi questioned as he couldn't hear her from the wind.

"N-Nothing." Xenovia replied.

"Are you sure? You seem a little worried about something." Itachi said and placed his hand on the back of her head, and brought her head closer to his so that their foreheads connected. "Are you nervous about the fight?"

"N-No, not really." Xenovia replied with a faint blush.

"Oh, okay then." Itachi said as Xenovia rested her head on his shoulder.

 **In Xenovia's mind.**

"I'm home!" A slight older version of Itachi wearing something that resembled his ANBU gear walked in, he looked like he just came back from a battle.

"Welcome home." A slight older version of Xenovia greeted as she was from the looks of it pregnant and holding her hands over her belly.

"There's my favorite girl, and my little son." Itachi bent down and placed his hand on Xenovia's belly feeling a kick coming from it. "He's feisty today as well I see."

"I have prepared dinner for you." Xenovia said.

"Ah, that's nice."

"Dad!" A girl that looked to be in her teens walked up to Itachi, she looked like a younger version of Xenovia with long black hair and black eyes. "Train me!"

"Training now? I just got back home sweetheart." Itachi said.

"Come on, I've been waiting all day! Come on! Come on!" His daughter pulled on his sleeve.

Itachi sighed in defeat. "Very well. Let's go outside in the backyard."

"Yes!" The girl quickly ran towards the backyard of the house and Itachi and Xenovia followed after her.

Itachi faced his daughter in the backyard. "Okay, show me what you can do." Itachi said.

"Right!" She said and activated her three-tomoe sharingan. "Here I come old man!" She charged at Itachi with her fist raised. The moment she threw the punch Itachi caught her fist, she quickly reacted and swung her foot towards his face. Itachi blocked the kick with his left arm and pushed her back.

"Not yet!" The girl performed a few hand signs.

 **Shadow Clone!**

She created four identical clones of herself. The clones charged at Itachi whom remained calm. One of them threw a punch that Itachi dodged by tilting his head to the side, Itachi then kneed her in the gut and she vanished in a puff of smoke. Itachi then kicked another one and she vanished in a puff of smoke. Two of them then threw shurikens at Itachi, Itachi took out a kunai and deflected all of them, he then took two kunai knifes and threw them into the two clones that vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Got ya!"

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

She spitted out a large ball of fire at Itachi. The ball of fire vanished but Itachi was gone. "Huh?" She questioned when suddenly someone grabbed onto her neck and holding her arm.

"Better luck next time." Itachi said with a smile.

"Ugh! Again!" The girl said in annoyance.

"Oy! We have to eat dinner first!" Xenovia shouted at them.

"But-!"

"Now!" Xenovia said with a scary looking face that made both Itachi and his daughter pale.

"Y-Yes mom, sorry."

"Yeah, sorry honey."

 **Back in reality**

"Mnh." Xenovia rested her head peacefully on Itachi's shoulder with a small blush with her eyes closed.

" **I can now clearly smell Yagura's scent. We're getting closer."** Tannin informed.

"Yeah, and I can see his energy signature clearer now. And… Kai…" Itachi said that last name with a hint of venom in his voice.

" **Kai? Kai Yami? This just took a turn for the worse. Itachi hope you don't mind me taking him on, I've got a bone to pick with that bastard!"** Tannin growled in anger.

"… Even if I say no, you probably won't listen."

" **Heh. Got that right!"**

"Incoming." Itachi narrowed his eyes as he saw a large floating rock that was at least 5 times bigger than Tannin approached them.

"A floating rock?!" Issei questioned in surprise.

"There's a castle on it." Asia said pointing at the that was castle sticking out between a few mountains.

"And in there is Yagura, Kai, and Ophis." Michael said cracking his knuckles getting ready for a fight.

" **Everyone, remember this. Don't fight alone if there is any enemy too strong for you to deal with! Now everyone get ready!"** Tannin said as he flew over the floating rock until they were above the castle. **"Do you see them?"**

Itachi spotted Kai, Yagura, and two others that he didn't recognize standing on a balcony. "I see them, on that balcony." Itachi said.

" **Okay my boy, how about you attack first?"** Tannin said with a smirk.

"Hn. Understood." Itachi jumped into Tannin's claw.

" **Now! Go and get 'em!"** Tannin twisted his body in a baseball fashion, and threw Itachi as hard as he could.

"I wasn't reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaddddddddyyyyyyyyy!" Itachi screamed while flying like a rocket towards the balcony. "Ah, what the heck." Itachi covered his fists in flames.

Kai looked at Itachi with a smirk and performed a hand sign. "Heh, they're here."

 **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!**

Suddenly trees started popping up from the ground around the castle and spread towards the flying Itachi. Itachi gathered chakra beneath his feet and began running down the large growing tree towards Kai and Yagura. When Itachi was close enough he leaped at them with his fist raised.

 **Blaze Dragon: Iron Fist!**

 **Water Dragon: Swirling Fist!**

Yagura leaped at Itachi and their fists of fire and water connected sending out small shockwaves.

" **Now who else wants to try?"** Tannin asked.

"Were good thanks!" Issei said as they all brought out their bat devil wings and flew off towards the castle. "Let's go Ddraig!"

" **Yeah, Hyoudou Issei!"**

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!**

Issei surrounded his body with his red dragon armor. "Let's go!"

 **Divide!**

Suddenly Vali in his white dragon armor crashed into Issei sending him crashing into a mountain. "Looks like our battle continues, Hyoudou Issei." Vali said with a smirk beneath his Dragon helmet.

"Vali!" Issei said with a similar smirk beneath his Dragon helmet.

Kai leaped on to the castle's highest tower and saw Tannin flying towards him with his mighty wings flapping in the air sending powerful gushes of wind. "The Blaze Meteor Dragon King, what an honor." Kai said with an evil smirk on his face.

" **Kai Yami, you have not only been responsible for the death of several dragons. But you have also been responsible for several attacks on my own son. For this, I will beat you to death!"** Tannin slammed his fist into his claw as flames erupted around him.

"You think a beast like you can stand a chance against me? A wild creature like yourself should be put on a leash. But I think I will rather just, put you to sleep instead." Kai said as lightning flickered around his body.

" **You think it will be that easy? Well think again!"** Tannin roared as Kai got into a battle stance with his evil smirk still planted on his face.

"Let's see if you're able to entertain me, Tannin!" Kai threw his coat to the side, leaving him in a sleeveless grey V-neck shirt with an obi, loose black pants and a pair of sandals, and surprisingly despite his age his body structure was slight muscular. "Let the fun begin!" Kai leaped at Tannin with a wide smirk and lightning flickering violently around his body.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Sorry that took so long, anyway hopefully I will finish the next chapter sooner. And so, yay, Highschool DxD Hero has been announced! Anyway, this original arc will probably last one or two more chapters. And in the next chapter it will be an all-out battle between Kai's group and Itachi's group.**

 **Anyway, remember to leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	25. The Dragon King's Power!

**VegetaUchiha: He sure was, maybe sometime Itachi will be able to avoid being cock blocked.**

 **Kuno: Here is the list of Itachi's harem: Rias (main), Xenovia, Koneko, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Kuroka, Ravel, Rossweisse.**

 **Dat boi: And like I said to VegetaUchiha, maybe Itachi will be able to avoid being cock blocked.**

 **trex0428: We already talked through PM so no need for me to repeat myself.**

 **Guest: Here it is.**

 **Chapter 25: The Dragon King's Power!**

The mighty former Dragon King raised his massive fiery fist, while the man who was like evil incarnate had his fist raised with a large amount of lightning flickering around.

 **Blaze Dragon King: Iron Fist!**

 **Lightning Style: Thunder Storm!**

Their fists connected, sending massive shockwaves. Meanwhile Itachi dodged several water whips and water whirls from Yagura.

 **Water Dragon: Roar!**

 **Blaze Dragon: Roar!**

Yagura roared out a powerful whirl of water and Itachi roared out a blazing wave of fire, they're breath attacks collided creating an explosion and covered the area around them in steam. With his sharingan Itachi detected Yagura's energy in the steam cloud and ran to side trying to get behind the Water Dragon Slayer. Itachi spotted Yagura whom had his back turned and then charged up flames around his body.

 **Blaze Dragon: Sword Horn!**

Itachi flew towards Yagura like a rocket, Yagura then backflipped and the moment Itachi was below him.

 **Water Dragon: Roar!**

Yagura spitted out a whirl of water crashing into Itachi's back, whom suddenly vanished in a murder of crows. "What the?" Yagura widened his eyes when suddenly Itachi appeared behind him with his fist raised and covered in flames. The moment Yagura turned around Itachi's fiery fist collided with Yagura's face sending him flying back.

Yagura growled like a dragon as blue scales grew on his face. "I'm the strongest…! I refuse to lose again!"

 **Water Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Boiling Rage!**

Yagura gathered two massive spinning disc shaped water that had a boiling steam coming from them. "I will win! I will slay you!" Yagura slammed the water discs together and then the discs turned into a massive wave of boiling water. Itachi leaped up to dodge the wave. Itachi looked down and saw that the water had melted a large hole in the castle tower.

Yagura smirked as the wave didn't stop, he then swung his arms upwards and the wave directed back at Itachi. Itachi widened his eyes as the wave crashed into him. Yagura let out a malicious laughter when suddenly the steam cleared revealing a large spectral warrior with a shield protecting Itachi.

Itachi deactivated his susano'o as his eyes reverted back into normal sharingan. 'I don't doubt tou-san's power or anything. But we have no idea what Kai is capable of, it's best I preserve some energy just in case. I better focus on mostly using Dragon Slayer magic since I have more reserves in magic power rather than chakra.' Itachi thought and bounced off from the castle wall.

"I will show you, that nothing beats the might of a dragon! Nothing!" Yagura declared as his entire body got covered in blue scales.

 **Boost!**

Issei swung his fist at Vali whom vanished at high speed, then appeared behind him and kicked Issei in the back. "Tell me, Vali. Why are you working for him?!" Issei asked.

"Why? Only for one reason, power. Kai is a key for me to get stronger, with him I shall become mightier and mightier and then surpass him!" Vali declared as the two dragons charged at each other sending a massive shockwave when they collided with each other.

Michael, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Rossweisse, Gasper and Asia stood face to face with a red-haired man in a black samurai armor, a young woman with long spiky white hair, but most of all, Ophis.

The young woman inhaled her breath and had a small smirk on her face as she glared at Michael. "Take this, mighty devil."

 **Lightning Devil: Rage!**

She spitted out a wave of white lightning right at Michael, the wave crashed into him and Michael placed his hands on it holding it back. 'It feels even worse than Michael and Gabriel's light spears. I see Devil Slayer magic huh.' Michael swung his arms upwards sending the lightning wave flying into the sky.

 **Sky God's: Bellow!**

The red-haired samurai with the fake smile spitted out a wave of black wind that flew crashing towards the Gremory group behind the Shadow Demon. Michael jumped in front of them and shielded the attack by placing his arms in a x-shape. 'This feeling, he's a God Slayer.' Michael skidded back a little as the attack pushed him back a little. "Be extra careful around the one girl there, she uses Devil Slayer magic it's able to do massive damage to all of us." Michael warned the Gremory group.

"Devil Slayer?" Asia questioned.

"There are three different types of slayers, first we have Dragon Slayer, people trained by dragons. Second is Devil Slayer, people trained by Ultimate class devils or above. Third is God Slayer, people trained by Gods." Michael explained.

"So, bottom line, no matter what avoid her attacks." Akeno said as they all got into battle stance with Asia and Gasper hiding behind them.

"Good luck with that." Michael said and they looked at him in confusion.

"Aren't you going to help us?" Rias questioned.

"There is one being here far more dangerous than any of the other enemies. I will have to deal with Ophis, you guys will have to deal with these two." Michael stared at the little gothlolita dressed girl in front of him that was a being of infinity.

"I don't really feel like fighting. But for Kai, Ophis will do anything." Ophis said as she hovered up in the air and Michael followed her.

"I might actually die here. Heh, well guess there are worse ways to go." Michael removed his leather jacket revealing his muscular body and then cracked his knuckles. Michael then began powering up as dark purple, black lightning flickered around his body. He then clenched his fist and charged at immense speed with his fist raised. Ophis raised her tiny hand and caught Michael's fist with little effort. Michael narrowed his eyes as Ophis kept her emotionless expression and their energy began shaking the entire area. So much lightning flickered around them as the lighting tore up the ground around the floating island, tore down a few towers on the castle, and obliterated a few mountains.

Michael then bounced back with some sweat running down his body. Ophis raised her right hand and pointed at Michael with her finger like it was a gun. "Bang." Ophis said as she shot a small magic bullet from her index fingertip. Michael caught the magic bullet with both his hands, the impact of the magic bullet was enough to send Michael skidding back a little until he managed to push the magic bullet into the air.

Michael vanished at high speed and appeared in front of Ophis with his hands directed at the tiny Dragon God of Infinity, he then blasted her with a dark purple wave. Ophis flicked her fingers as Michael's wave suddenly looked like it was going around Ophis as Ophis had formed a magical barrier around her. "Guess that ends the warm up." Michael said looking a little excited while at the same time also a little nervous. Michael proceeded to power up even more as his muscle mass increased, black horns grew out from his forehead, his teeth sharpened into demon like fangs, tattered demonic wings grew out from his back, and black markings appeared around the right side of his upper body similar to Sasuke's curse mark.

"Serious now?" Ophis questioned emotionlessly.

"Yes, I'm at full power now." Michael replied as his right eye turned black with his pupil glowing red. Michael sweated a little nervously but kept a calm expression. 'Even at full power, I have no chance at defeating Ophis. At the moment, I need to stall her as long as possible. If Itachi and I team up, maybe, just maybe we can beat her.' Michael thought as he vanished at high speed and punched Ophis across the face sending her skidding back a little sending a lot of dust around them.

Ophis looked at Michael emotionlessly and brushed of some dust from her clothes, she then vanished and appeared in front of Michael and punched him in the gut. "Let's play." Ophis uttered as Michael grunted in pain and skidded back crashing into a mountain side. "Your species has always been powerful, you Shadow Demons possessed power to fight against even the mightiest Gods. Yet your all that's left of them." Ophis walked up to the Shadow Demon. "Your strength and your overconfidence is the same as your grandfather and your father."

Michael clenched his fist as his body exploded with power reducing the mountain to rubble. "Let's get one thing straight, I'm nothing like that geezer or my old man. Yeah, I might be overconfident, but I'm still me." Michael directed his right palm at the Dragon God and blasted her with a dark purple wave. Michael then flew into the fiery smoke left from his blast and came out from the other side, pushing Ophis back.

Ophis narrowed her eyes a bit as snakes came out from her sleeves and wrapped around Michael's body tying him up. "Your troublesome." Ophis said motionlessly.

"Likewise." Michael uttered and stretched his body out breaking free from the snakes as they vanished. Michael then raised his fist, and Ophis raised her tiny fist as they both threw a punch at each other connecting they're fists sending shockwaves around them.

Tannin flew past mountains chasing a trail of lightning that bounced from mountain to mountain. At the end of the lightning bolt was a smirking Kai. Tannin opened his massive jaws and spitted out a wave of fire towards the lightning bolt that was Kai. Kai landed his feet on a mountain side and backflipped over the fire as it collided with the mountain, blowing it to bits.

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Crash!**

Kai's entire body released a massive amount of lightning as he flew down onto Tannin's back like a lightning bolt striking the former Dragon King making him howl in pain. Kai then performed a set of hand seals.

 **Wood Style: Wood Dragon!**

A Chinese wood Dragon popped out from the ground and wrapped itself around Tannin's body squeezing the former Dragon King. **"Don't think it will be this easy, to bring me down! Little man!"** Tannin roared and released a huge amount of heat from his body as he burned the wood dragon to crisps, Kai quickly leaped away from Tannin's back as Tannin's body released a huge amount of blazing flames.

"My, my, you put up a much better fight then the Royal Dragon guard." Kai snickered.

" **Aquados, Skyrum, Terra, and Rai. My dearest friends… Killed by you and Yagura… In honor of their memory! I will vanquish you! Not to mention those Dragons you killed to gain my attention today!"** Tannin roared in anger.

"Heh, if you knew those dragons were just a way to gain your attention, then you must know what I'm after. And yet you came, what a fool you are." Kai smirked evilly as lightning flickered around him.

" **I'm surprised though, a mere human like you knows about such secrets. And full well knowing what will happen if you succeed, is just another reason to reduce you to ashes!"** Tannin roared and slammed his claw at Kai whom vanished in a flash of lightning just in time to dodge.

"You dragons are such prideful creatures, that pride will be your races downfall." Kai punched a wave of lightning towards the former Dragon King whom spitted out a wave of fire that collided with the lightning causing an explosion. "Once I have taken you down, your fellow Dragon Kings are the next on my list."

" **Don't think you have won just yet!"** Tannin roared.

"I have Ophis on my side, a dragon slayer, a god slayer, a devil slayer, the White Dragon Emperor, not to mention multiple soldiers from Khaos Brigade on my side. While the only two you have of use is that son of yours and the Shadow Demon, you have a weak Red Dragon Emperor, a few high-class level devils and middle-class level! The way I see it, I have the upper hand!" Kai smirked widely with his sharingan glowing blood red as he released a ton of bloodlust. "You should have brought Sirzechs and the other maous, or even Azazel! But, it probably won't have made that much of a difference!" They both flew at each other and then Tannin with his massive dragon head, and Kai with his human head, headbutted each other trying to push each other back.

Meanwhile inside of the castle, Rias, Rossweisse, Kiba, and Gasper dodged a wave of white lightning coming from the Lightning Devil Slayer, Mia. While Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, and Asia dodged a wave of black wind whirls coming from the Sky God Slayer, Arata.

"Can't believe we're stuck with the small fry." Mia sighed in disappointment.

"Now, now, at least you get to put your powers to use." Arata said with his fake smile. "Besides, with weaklings like them this will be over quick."

"Don't underestimate my beloved servants, or it will be the last mistake you will ever make." Rias said with cold calculative narrowed eyes.

"Looks like miss succubus is threatening us." Mia mocked with a devilish smirk.

"She sure got some fighting spirit within her, doesn't she?" Arata said with his fake smile.

"Leave them all to me, no need for a God slayer to fight a bunch of devils." Mia smirked overconfidently.

"I suppose so, very well. I will leave them in your hands miss Mia." Arata leaped onto the top of a tower, ready to witness the show.

Mia had white lightning gathered into her palms, as her bangs covered over her right eyes and the upper half of her face covered in a shade as her golden eye glowed. She sadistically licked around her lips and then charged at the group.

 **Lightning Devil: Destruction Fists!**

Akeno quickly formed a defensive magic circle in front of them. But, the moment Mia's lightning fists connected the circle shattered. They all leaped back and Rias blasted Mia with an orb of destruction, Mia caught the orb but the explosion was able to send her skidding back a little.

Mia growled a little when suddenly she was surrounded by magic circles, she widened her eyes as her gaze directed at Rossweisse whom swung her right arm to the side, and Mia was bombarded with a fire, water, ice, light, and wind attacks bombarded Mia. "If Devil Slayer is the same as Dragon Slayer they feed off their element, in her case it's lightning." Rossweisse informed the others.

"Akeno, that means you have to avoid using your lightning attacks." Rias said to her queen and she gave a nod in response.

Akeno then created three magic circles sending a wave of fire, ice and water at Mia further enhancing the explosion left by Rossweisse. "Look out!" Akeno shouted as multiple lightning spheres came flying out of the fiery smoke. Mia leaped out from the smoke and slammed her lightning fist into Akeno making her yelp in pain as she was sent crashing into a wall.

"Akeno!" Rias shouted and then in anger directed a destruction wave at the Devil Slayer whom smirked at her.

 **Lightning Devil: Rage!**

Mia spitted out a white lightning wave that collided with the destruction wave causing an explosion, but the lightning wave didn't stop as it kept coming and flew towards Rias. Rias widened her eyes as the lightning wave flew right into her. "That's one down." Mia smirked when suddenly she was blasted in the back by a destruction wave. Mia landed face down onto the ground as she had a burned hole in the back of her purple shirt. She looked behind her and saw Rias, unharmed standing next to a panting Gasper.

"Are you okay, buchou?" Gasper asked.

"Yes, thank you Gasper." Rias replied with a warm smile as Gasper had used his time freeze ability to pull Rias out of harms way. Rias then turned back to Mia with her eyes going from warm and friendly to narrowed and cold.

Mia raised her right fist as it was flickering with white lightning, suddenly her arm and legs froze in ice. As Akeno and Rossweisse focused their magic power at the Devil Slayer. "Heh." Mia chuckled as the ice around her exploded from the lightning.

Kiba and Xenovia appeared behind Mia with their swords raised, they both swung their blades at her but Mia managed to duck and had lightning flicker around her, sending the two knights flying back as they were electrocuted. Kiba slammed his blade into the ground.

 **Sword Birth!**

Multiple swords popped up from the ground around Mia, some of them managing to cut her and some managing to make some cut marks in her clothing. Mia leaped into the air when suddenly in front of her was Koneko with her kitty ears and tail sticking out, and with a blue flame around her fist. "Ey!" Koneko swung her fist into Mia's gut making Mia cough up some blood from the powerful punch from the tiny rock. While Asia healed those of her friends that were injured.

"Like I said, don't underestimate us." Rias smirked.

Mia growled in anger at first, but then she smirked and began to chuckle. "This is a surprise, I guess there is some truth in power in numbers." Suddenly Mia had some black markings appeared on the right side of her face as her bangs flew up, her right eye was yellow and soulless with a black slit pupil. "Play time is over." She vanished in a white lightning bolt and appeared behind Rias and swung her leg into her back, and then blasted the others with lightning spheres that hit everyone besides Gasper whom managed to avoid it with his time freeze ability, and Asia who was pushed to the side by Akeno.

"Everyone!" Asia shouted in concern.

"Asia-chan, heal everyone, quick!" Akeno stood up with some of her clothing torn revealing some of her black laced bra.

"We will hold her off! Heal the others!" Rias whom also had some of her clothing torn revealing her dark purple laced bra.

"Right!" Asia went to heal the others one by one.

Akeno formed a dome of magic circles around herself, Rias, and Mia. Akeno quickly formed a magic circle underneath Mia and began freezing her lower body, and then Rias blasted Mia while she was distracted with a large sphere of destruction. Mia reacted as the sphere was close to her and quickly brought her arms in an x-formation blocking the sphere from doing too much damage to her.

Mia gritted her teeth as her arms were covered in burn marks from the destruction sphere. "I will slay you, devil bitch!"

Arata kept his fake smile as he watched the battle. "Although Mia is the weakest of me and Yagura, it's surprising seeing her struggle like this. Seems like miss Gremory and her peerage are stronger than we thought. And they're teamwork is excellent, and to top it off miss Gremory is an incredible skilled tactician. She's able to use each of her servants' strengths to her advantage against Mia. And with Sacred Gears like Twilight Healing and Balor View she can avoid any critical damage and heal any damage inflicted upon them. Then there is Sword Birth, a strong Sacred Gear but not that useful against a fighter like Mia. Same for Durandal, but she makes up for it by having a Valkyrie whom is incredibly skilled in magic, and a youkai nekomata. Seems like Mia has her work cut out for her, guess I might have to step in if Mia dies." Arata chuckled a little.

 **Boost!**

 **Divide!**

Blue and green lights emanated from the ravines of the mountain area on the floating island. As Issei and Vali in their Scale Mail armor crashed into each other and sent a few blast attacks at each other creating explosions around the ravine. Blue and green lights crashed into each other and lighted up the night sky of the underworld. They then connected their fists sending shockwaves around them.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

 **Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!**

For each time Issei boosted up his power, Vali divided that power and into himself. Vali then kicked Issei into the sky and instantly flew up with his hands locked together, he sledgehammered Issei with his hand emanating a lot of the energy he absorbed from Issei.

"Ugh!" Issei coughed up blood. As Vali flew towards Issei, Issei quickly reacted and flew away from Vali's attack dodging it just in time as Vali's fist connected with the ground making a crater. Issei skidded back pulling up a few rocks and gathering a trail of dust, as he charged up energy into his hand.

 **Dragon Shoot!**

Issei punched a red orb of energy sending a red wave of energy at Vali, crashing into him and send him crashing into a mountain side. As Vali was regaining his focus and footing Issei was charging at Vali with his fist raised. Vali smirked eagerly beneath his Scale Mail and dodged the punch from his rival just in time as the power of Issei's punch brought the small mountain into a pile of rubble. Issei turned his head to Vali as Vali punched Issei in the face sending him back a few steps. Vali then continued to throw a barrage of punches at Issei sending him back a few steps for each blow. Vali threw another punch, although his fist was caught by Issei.

Issei smirked beneath his Scail Mail armor and grabbed a hold of Vali's wrist and proceeded to throw a set of punches at Vali's face. Vali and Issei then kept punching each other multiple times not one of them backing down. As they kept going their Scail Mail dragon armor helmet began to crack and their right eyes were visible. They then gathered energy into their fists gathering more power into their punches, and now for each punch their helmets began shattering as they're faces came to view with trails of blood coming from their mouths and from scratches on their foreheads.

They took a small break from punching each other and stared at each other, panting. "Is that all you got?!" Issei smirked mockingly.

"Heh. You should hope so, cause at this rate you won't survive my full power." Vali retorted with a similar mocking smirk.

"I won't be so sure about that!" Issei punched Vali in the face and let go of his wrist making Vali back up a bit, before Issei kicked him across the face. Issei then sent another blast attack but suddenly it was redirected into a pile of rocks.

 **Reflect**

Vali smirked and sent a blast attack crashing into Issei, Issei skidded back as the blast crashed into him. Vali moved at immense speed and appeared behind Issei and shoulder charged Issei in the back, and then punched him flying forwards, Vali then appeared above Issei and sledgehammered him into the ground. Issei vanished at immense speed and then reappeared behind Vali grabbing him by the back of the head and pushing his face into the ground, he then leaped up and flew crashing down like a missile, stomping Vali in the back forming a crater.

 **Divide!**

Issei's strength suddenly felt like it mostly vanished, and Vali pushed him off him and slammed his fist into Issei's face. "Ow! Damn it hurt!" Issei grunted in pain.

" **Partner, remember how your last encounter with him went?"** Ddraig's voice came from Issei's gauntlet.

"Yeah, but back then he was only testing my power. When he began to get serious that damned monkey showed up." Issei said referring to the fight between them at the conference.

" **Yes, but you have grown stronger since then. Although it might not be easy to use the same strategy again, you have to use your creativity to your advantage."** Ddraig said.

"My creativity?" Issei questioned remembering how he tried to overload Vali's wings during their last fight.

" **Yes, take Menma for example. He was both incredibly powerful, and creative and unpredictable. You might not share his power, but you have a creative and unpredictable mind just like him. And that is what made him a great warrior."**

"You really think I can measure up to him?" Issei questioned in slight shock.

" **Yes, at first he seemed like a hopeless case as well. But after time I realized that I was wrong to not judge his potential that quickly. And you seem even more hopeless than he ever did so, I figure that you have an even greater potential than he ever did."**

Issei sweat dropped. "I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." Issei got his act together and charged at Vali at full speed. Vali threw a punch as Issei approached him, but Issei dodged by flying a little to the side and swung his foot into the side of Vali's face sending him flying to the side.

Vali charged at Issei while laughing like the true battle maniac he is. "More! Entertain me more!" Vali sent multiple dark white beams of energy at Issei. Isser countered with a set of blast attacks and managed to dodge some of them, but then out from the smoke of an explosion one of their blasts had made, came a beam from Vali that blasted right into Issei's right arm causing a piece of the Scail Mail to break off.

"Ugh!" Issei then blasted Vali with a Dragon Shoot wave, Vali however stepped to the side dodging the wave. But unknown to Vali whom was to focused on the wave, Issei had moved at immense speed before that and appeared behind Vali as his own wave came at him. Issei then stretched his hands out, caught the blast and suddenly it was reflected and crashed into Vali's back.

" **Huh? How did you know it would just reflect back at him?"** Ddraig questioned.

"I-I umm, I didn't. I took a chance." Issei replied with a small nervous laughter.

" **Yep, you are even more hopeless then Menma, which is why you're so interesting."**

"Well, hopefully your right about the hopeless thing makes you have great potential." Issei readied himself as Vali flew out from the rubble and towards him. Issei caught Vali's fist, however the force of Vali's punch was pushing him back and he was reaching the end of the floating island. "Damn!"

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

Issei's entire body let out a powerful red glow as he was now able to push Vali back, and then Issei punched Vali in the gut and pushed him back further and quicker getting away from the edge. Vali grunted in pain, knowing that Issei's power was now beyond the limit of what he could divide. Issei kept pushing Vali, he pushed him even through several rocks. Issei leaped back and sent a red blast crashing into Vali creating an explosion.

Issei then began panting a little. "What's going on?"

" **You have to remember that he can keep the Balance Breaker up longer than you. You cannot afford to stall, you have to defeat him before your time limit runs out, and by using all that power at once you have shortened your time limit."** Ddraig warned his partner.

"Isn't there another way I can keep up longer?" Issei questioned.

" **Maybe I can help."** A new voice came from the gauntlet.

"Wait, what?! Who are you?!" Issei questioned.

" **Th-That voice… is that you Menma?"** Ddraig questioned.

" **Hey Ddraig, yep it's me! Menma Haruyoko at your service!"**

"H-How are you in there?!" Issei questioned.

" **Well a piece of all my former wielders remain within me, however I don't think anyone of them have managed to communicate to my current wielder like this before."** Ddraig was the one to answer the question.

" **He, he, I'm special."** Menma was heard chuckling in a joking like tone that soon switched into a more serious tone. **"Listen up, I will help you get the necessary power to last a little longer. I will support you with my own energy from inside of ol' Ddraig here. However, that supply will be limited, at best you might keep the Balance Breaker going for about an hour extra."**

"Really? Wow thanks!" Issei grinned.

" **Also… once you're done with him, focus on the real threat."**

"Real threat?" Issei questioned.

" **Kai Yami, I tell ya. He's more dangerous than any of the White Dragons Emperors I have faced in my lifetime. And he's far more powerful than what the history books have led you to believe. Whenever he and I fought we changed the very landscape of this world, and almost even destroyed multiple countries, and sometimes we did. That man is my greatest enemy, my greatest rival, and… my best friend."**

Issei looked up in the sky to see the clash between Kai and Tannin as he saw the wide evil grin on Kai's face that made his skin crawl. "That guy is your best friend?"

" **He wasn't always like that. But people change during time, and during wars."** Menma uttered as Issei felt more energy growing in his body.

 **Water Dragon: Wing Attack!**

Yagura gathered water around his arms making them resemble dragon wings and slammed those water wings at Itachi, whom leaped back in time to dodge. "I will give you one chance Yagura, surrender or face the consequences." Itachi said with his sharingan rotating.

"Me? Surrender? I am destined to be the mightiest dragon! I will crush you in order to make it happen!" Yagura declared and punched a wave of water crashing into Itachi whom turned into a murder of crows.

"Last time I was crippled in power, now, I am at full strength. If you lost to a weakened me, what makes you think you can beat me now?" Itachi's voice echoed around Yagura as the sky turned red and crows flew all around the area.

"Just shut up…! I will slay you! I will kill you!" Yagura declared as his body turned into a large blue western dragon with a scar across its left eye from Yagura's last battle with Itachi.

 **Water Dragon: Sea Emperor Roar!**

Yagura spitted out a massive whirl of water at the young Uchiha, Itachi narrowed his eyes as he grew purple scales around his face, he was entering his perfect Dragon Force. "Then you leave me no choice." Itachi's entire body erupted in flames and he flew like a rocket towards the Water Dragon. Itachi's burning body managed to pierce the water whirl splitting it in two as he kept pushing himself further towards the Water Dragon. "In the name of the Blaze Meteor Dragon King, Tannin. I Itachi Uchiha herby sentence you Yagura, for all your crimes committed against the dragon race, to death!" Itachi declared as he crashed into Dragon Yagura's gut.

 **Blaze Dragon: Sword Horn!**

Dragon Yagura gapped, his eyes widening as Itachi pierced through his gut. Itachi flew clean through Dragon Yagura, he then turned around inhaling his breath. Yagura slowly turned around, when suddenly Itachi spitted out a wave of flames that pierced through the hole in Yagura's gut, expanding it. **"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"** Yagura cried in pain as his massive dragon body fell to the ground.

"Well, this was an interesting turn of events." Kai smirked as he formed a clone to hold of the former Dragon King.

Kai leaped down towards Yagura and approached him. **"M-Master… I…"**

"Don't worry Yagura, your service has not been in vain." Kai smirked evilly as he formed a set of hand seals.

 **Sealing Jutsu: Phantom Dragon!**

A ghost like dragon appeared and entered a shocked Yagura's body. **"M-Master… What are you doing?!"**

"Gathering what rightfully belongs to me. Did you know this about these jewel pieces? When the one who possesses it dies, it gets passed down to the one who killed said one or the one who was closest to them. And for your dragon Aquados, you were both." Kai smirked viciously as the phantom dragon exited Dragon Yagura's body holding a piece of a red jewel.

" **B-But… you said, I was going to be…"** Yagura uttered, as Itachi stared at the scene in shock and bewilderment, while Tannin growled in anger trying to get passed Kai's clone.

 **Flashback: 1945, Japan.**

A little young boy with white hair was walking on a beach, with two people that were his parents. When suddenly in the not so far distance a bright light appeared. The boy widened his eyes as the bright light grew with a large fiery smoke approaching them. The parents grabbed the young boy and ran as quickly as they could. They then saw a small sand hole in the ground and quickly jumped in and once they landed they both shielded the young boy. As the burning heath of the explosion came over them, and everything went dark.

The boy after a while, weakly opened his eyes, feeling that his body was burning. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a horrific vision of two burned bodies holding around him, the bodies of his parents. His body was covered in burn marks, tears ran down his eyes and landed on his burnt skin that only increased the pain. He broke free from his dead parents hold, and looked up as he climbed out of the small sand hole, only to be met by the sight of a burning city in the slight distance.

He crawled his weak body across the beach, when suddenly the pain became too much and he gave in, ready to embrace death. When suddenly something large rose from the water.

" **These humans and they're conflicts… most of them are powerless, yet they're capable of such destruction."** The beast was a blue western dragon that only looked at the aftermath of what was left. He then heard a whimper and looked down and saw the young boy. **"What's this? A human child?"** The dragon lowered his head and looked directly at the young boy. **"Do not fear young one, I mean you no harm."** The dragon said to the young boy who was too weak to even move. **"I'm Aquados of the royal dragon guard, what is your name son?"**

"Y-Yagura." The boy weakly replied.

" **Yagura, your extremely injured. Where are your parents?"** Aquados asked as Yagura looked over to the sand hole where what remained of his parents laid. Aquados looked at the young boy with sadness in his eyes. **"I'm truly sorry, Yagura. I wish to help you, do you accept?"** Aquados asked the young boy whom only nodded weakly. **"Very well, this might sting at first."** Aquados formed a water bubble in his claws and, the Yagura's body levitated into the air and the water bubble embraced him. Yagura at first twitched his body in pain and cried out a little, but then his wounds started to vanish, his burnt skin started to turn normal again, and soon his entire body was healed.

"The pain, is gone…" Yagura uttered in awe.

" **Would you like to join me, boy?"** Aquados asked knowing this young boy's family was gone.

"Join you?"

" **I'm offering you a new home child. I will even teach you dragon slayer magic so that you won't ever be powerless again."** Aquados spoke and Yagura widened his eyes at those words, not wanting to be powerless like he was today.

"Th-Thank you…" Yagura bowed.

 **A few years later**

Yagura being now more grown up, looking like he was in his teens. Spitted out a whirl of water at a mountain reducing it to rubble. **"Well done child."** Aquados whom stood behind the young man praised.

"It's still not enough… teach me something else, Aquados, father, please." Yagura begged.

" **There's nothing else to teach you, you have gained perfect Dragon Force, and fully mastered all the spells. Now you have to grow stronger on your own."** Aquados replied.

"B-But I need more, there are still several beings out there stronger than me! I don't need to be stronger then all of them, but I need to get stronger! So, that I can prevent all conflict and create peace! So, that what happened to me will never happen to anyone again!"

" **Child, those are some big words. Strength isn't all you need, you need way more than that to create peace. Although, I'm afraid to say this… but, no matter what conflict will always rise. And there is no way to prevent it."** Aquados said.

"I won't accept it! If I can get stronger, then I can make people avoid conflict! I just know it!" Yagura argued.

Aquados sighed. **"Listen, I have a meeting with the Blaze Meteor Dragon King Tannin. We will discuss this more when I return."** Aquados said and flew off.

Yagura walked back and forth inside of a cave in the dragon valley in the underworld, where he and Aquados lived. "Why can't he just see it! If one has power one can make others do what they want! History shows that clearly!"

"Indeed." An unfamiliar voice appeared.

"Who's there?!" Yagura got into battle stance.

"A friend." In the shadows was a man with red glowing eyes that had three black tomoes with a black dot in the center. "Someone who offers you a solution to your wish." The figure walked out revealing to be a hooded young man with black spiky hair. "Names Kai, Kai Yami."

"A solution?" Yagura questioned.

"I can help you create true peace, unfortunately there is a lot of work to do, and I need help." Kai said and walked up to the young Water Dragon slayer. "I can help you create true peace, and make you the mightiest dragon. I will make you to be one of the strongest there is." Kai reached out his right hand.

"When you say a lot of work… how much are we talking about?" Yagura questioned.

"Sadly, peace can never be achieved in this world, it's too polluted with the seeds of hatred and conflict. Therefore, we must destroy it and make a new world rise from its ashes, a world with no pain, no hate, no wars, no unnecessary bloodshed." Kai said, and this peeked Yagura's interest a little, but he wasn't sure about destroying the world.

"Why destroy it? How will that result in peace? And how is that peace?" Yagura questioned.

"In this new world, we will establish a new world order. A world order which makes everyone avoid all the things that leads to war and bloodshed. Besides, sometimes you have to sacrifice somethings in order to achieve your goal." Kai spoke with words that made Yagura listen even closer.

"Keep talking." Yagura said and Kai smirked.

After a while Kai managed to convince the young Dragon Slayer to follow his plan. A plan which required something Yagura desired, power. "There is something your dragon friend has been keeping from you."

"What? No, Aquados wouldn't do that." Yagura backed away a bit.

"Are you sure? Then how come he hasn't told you about this power you can achieve quite easily?" Kai said which increased Yagura's curiosity. "I will tell you why. It's because he fears you, fears your potential, he fears your power."

"What?"

"Your power is to slay dragons, at first he thought you probably could never reached it. But since you have, it only makes sense that he kept this secret from you. It is written in the ancient texts of the Dragon Slayer magic art, no human has ever learned it except for you, it has only been taught to younger dragons and on rare occasions to devils, but never a human. They never thought we had the potential to reach the level of power you have now. It is said in the texts, once a none dragon, dragon slayer tastes the blood of a dead dragon. They unlock the greatest power a dragon has, and that's a dragon's body." Kai said and Yagura widened his eyes in shock, when suddenly Kai threw a pile of papers at him. "This is the ancient texts, it's written in the ancient dragon language, although I assume you can read it, can't you?" Kai smirked as Yagura picked up the pile of papers. "Once you have read them, make your decision and meet me on the outskirts of the dragon valley. I will be waiting there every day around this time." Kai said as he vanished into the darkness.

Once Yagura had read through the ancient texts, he first checked if these were the ancient texts, which he managed to confirm. It then meant that everything Kai said about what Aquados has been keeping from him was true. _"If you achieve this power, we can bring true peace."_ Kai's words echoed through his mind. _"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices in order to achieve your goal."_

After a few days Aquados returned from his meeting. **"I have returned child."**

"… You lied to me…"

" **Pardon, Yagura what did you just say?"**

Yagura showed Aquados the ancient texts and the dragon widened his eyes in shock. "You said there was nothing more I could learn."

" **Where did you get that?"**

"You lied to me." Yagura gathered a water between his hands as blue scales appeared around his face.

" **Yagura, what are you doing?"**

"I'm sorry Aquados, I am truly grateful for all you have done… but I have to do whatever it takes to achieve peace, no matter what kind of sacrifices I must make." Yagura charged at Aquados.

After a long intense battle, Yagura stood victories, covered in Aquados' blood. Scales then grew all over his body, his hands turned into claws, he grew wings and a tail. "More!" Yagura went around and killed every dragon in the area, and bathed in their blood, until he had turned into a fully grown blue western dragon. Knowing that the royal dragon guard and the Dragon Kings were not far away, he fled to the outskirts of the valley, where he met Kai. Yagura turned back into his human form, and Kai extended his hand to Yagura, whom accepted.

 **Flashback end**

The light in Yagura's eyes vanished as he died, and Kai smirked evilly above him. "You have served your purpose, and your efforts will not have been in vain, old friend. I shall achieve the peace you and I wanted." Kai laughed maniacally, when Tannin suddenly destroyed Kai's clone and flew towards the real one in rage. "Time to get the next one." Kai said and had the jewel piece he took from Yagura vanish into a magic circle.

Itachi was still in bewilderment. What was that jewel piece Kai took from Yagura, and what does it do, and of course what is it for? Itachi narrowed his eyes, when suddenly he heard the ruckus from the battle Rias and the others had against the two other slayers. "I better go help them out first, tou-san can take care of this." Itachi flew at high speed towards his friends to help them.

Rias and Akeno were panting with some of their uniforms torn a little and their bodies has bruise marks on them. They were still inside of the magic circle cage made by Akeno with the Devil Slayer Mia, whom was smirking with a few bruise marks on her as well as some of her purple shirt torn. While outside of the cage was Asia, healing the injured.

"You two sure are stubborn. Why won't you two just die?" Mia grinned with white lightning flickering around her.

"I want to protect my servants no matter what… and since Itachi has always been so strong I have never been much of use to him. If this is the best way I can help him, then so be it I will do it!" Rias flared up with a red-black destruction aura. "So, I refuse to go down! I will defeat you!" Rias gathered a large destruction sphere over her head. "Akeno, get ready to take down the barrier on my signal." Rias said in a low tone to her queen whom responded with a nod.

 **Lightning Devil: Rage!**

Mia spitted out a large wave of white lightning. "Now!" Rias shouted and threw the destruction sphere right into the lightning wave. Akeno took down the barrier and immediately the others stepped in, Rossweisse sent a blast wave of magic power boosting up Rias's sphere in power to push the wave back, Koneko then threw several white blue flames at the sphere helping it getting boosted in power as well, Akeno sent a wave of fire to boost up the destruction sphere's power.

Rias's sphere was now equal in power to the lightning wave but neither of the attacks budged. Suddenly Kiba with his holy devil sword and Xenovia with her Durandal sliced the lightning wave making Rias's sphere push further towards Mia whom widened her eyes in shock.

"Don't mock me!" Mia screamed and gathered lightning in her hands, but then suddenly her legs and arms froze, unable to move. She looked over to the crossdressing vampire whom eyes were glowing purple. "N-No!"

Rias gathered all of her remaining power into the sphere and sent it blasting into Mia whom screamed in pain, and flew across the balcony of the castle's side, crashing through pillar after pillar until she crashed into a brick wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Rias was panting and felt drained of her energy, she fell backwards when suddenly someone caught her.

Rias opened her eyes weakly and saw Itachi holding her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Itachi smiled down upon her and she returned it with a weak smile. "You've done good, rest now." Itachi said and gently put her down. He smiled as Rias closed her eyes to rest, he then narrowed his eyes looking up at the God Slayer whom was looking down on them.

Arata leaped down onto the balcony and gave a fake smile. "My, my, Mia's been beaten, Yagura is dead, guess that makes me the last standing of the Slayer group. Now then, let's begin, shall we-" Arata was suddenly slammed into the ground forming a large crater, as Itachi's fist was buried into Arata's gut, with his samurai armor now shattered in the upper body area, Arata coughed up blood with wide eyes. "Su-Such… power…" Arata uttered in awe as he fell unconscious.

"You're not even stronger than Yagura, you're probably around Sairaorg's level. This is my full strength." Itachi said as his Eternal Mangekyou morphed into normal sharingan and then back into his normal black eyes. Itachi then stood up and turned back to his friends, and walked over to them. "Kai, Ophis, and Vali are all that's left." Suddenly multiple guards arrived holding black trident spears. "Well and them." Itachi swung his arm to the side sending a wave of fire at them, blasting them back knocking them out.

Asia went over to Rias and proceeded to heal her master, and the others gathered around their master. "We can deal with any remaining guards." Kiba said and readied his sword.

"Leave them to us, senpai." Xenovia readied her Durandal.

"We will knock them out dead." Koneko cracked her knuckles.

"I will leave them to you then." Itachi said and leaped off the balcony bringing out his dragon wings and flew off towards a battle.

Someone was punched into a mountain like a rocket, it was Michael and Ophis levitated above him. "I know that you don't like to fight, yet you seem to be willing to do it for this Kai. Why is that?" Michael asked and pushed a boulder off him.

"Kai is Ophis' friend, Kai is Ophis' love." Ophis replied emotionlessly.

"Love? You mean to tell me is true that he managed to capture your heart? I don't know if I should be disgusted over the fact that he's an old man and you look like a… well a little girl, or impressed over the fact that he's got the attention of a Godlike being like yourself." Michael said with a small smirk as he dusted himself off.

"Kai will be young again soon." Ophis said.

"Young again? How?" Michael questioned in confusion as Ophis blasted a magic bullet at Michael.

"You talk too much." Ophis commented.

 **Blaze Dragon: Iron Fist!**

Itachi punched Ophis to the side with his fist infused in flames, sending her crashing into a mountain, reducing it to rubble. "Need help?" Itachi stretched out his hand.

"Normally I would say no, but in this case, yeah sure." Michael accepted the hand.

"Kai asked me to only fight the Shadow Demon, not you." Ophis flew towards them with a motionless expression with only a small bruise mark on her right cheek.

"You don't have to do this you know. Kai is not who you think he is, he is evil." Itachi said.

"Evil is a matter of perceptive, what can seem good to some can seem evil to others. Kai taught Ophis this, Ophis knows Kai better than anyone." Ophis said.

"Then tell me this, what is it Kai wants with those jewel pieces and what are they for?" Itachi asked.

"Kai told Ophis to keep it a secret." Ophis said emotionlessly.

"What you said about Kai becoming young again, does it have something to do with his real eyes and not the fake ones he has now? Is it a power from his rinnegan?" Itachi asked.

Ophis' eyes flinched when she heard that last question, and she tilted her fingers slightly and began releasing tons of pressure and power. Her energy was even visible now and a lot of wind blew around them. "You know too much, Kai says no one besides me and those he trusts should know this secret, and if anyone learns they must be eliminated." Ophis' energy took the shape of a dragon and then vanished.

"Great, you made her mad." Michael sighed. "How come we mostly have that effect on women?"

"Well usually is because their jealous or we made them angry, but in this case… she's just mad at us for threatening her loves plan." Itachi said as he and Michael got in battle stance. "Our combined power, and my magic ability, maybe we can deal with her."

"That's what I was thinking." Michael cracked his knuckles.

Kai leaped from a mountain dodging a wave of fire from the former Blaze Meteor Dragon King. **"How many of those jewels have you gathered?!"** Tannin roared in anger.

"Four, and now I'm about to go for the fifth!" Kai smirked viscously and formed a few hand seals.

 **Wood Style: Wood Golem!**

A large golem made out of wood with a wood dragon attached to its back appeared, and slammed its fist into Tannin's jaw. "I'm tired of this cat and mouse game, how about we get things started?" The wood dragon the wrapped itself around Tannin's body and Tannin tried to break free. "It's going to be more difficult with this one! I have enhanced its strength."

" **I am Tannin, I was once ranked a Dragon King! Don't think you can hold me!"** Tannin let out a mighty roar and his scales let out a powerful flame that burned through the wood dragon. The golem broke free from the wood dragon attached to it's back. The wood golem formed its right arm into the shape of a cannon and blasted Tannin with an energy blast.

"Yeah, and I might look old. But I'm still strong enough to take out the likes of a maou, and any of the faction leaders." Kai smirked and formed more hand seals and a wood dragon head popped up from the ground, opening its mouth, blasting Tannin with an energy wave. "How'd you like that, mister former Dragon King?" Kai chuckled when Tannin emerged from the smoke and blasted the wood golem with a ball of fire that pulverized the golem. Kai leaped away from the golem just in time and formed another set of hand seals.

 **Earth Style: Mud Floor!**

The ground beneath Tannin turned into a mud and resulting in the dragon slipping. Kai leaped above him and performed a new set of hand seals.

 **Wind Style: Vacuum Blast!**

Kai spitted out a wave of wind that crashed into Tannin, pushing him into the ground, forming a crater. Tannin growled and spitted out a wave of fire, but then Kai performed a set of hand seals.

 **Water Style: Water Dragon!**

On the floating island was a small river, that river formed a massive water bubble that later emerged like a Chinese dragon that crashed into the wave of fire, creating a lot of steam. Kai was now directly in front of Tannin's face and looked at him with his sharingan glowing red. "Huh, smart, should have known you picked up a few things about the sharingan thanks to your adopted son." Kai smirked as Tannin's eyes were closed, Tannin then swatted Kai to the side with his massive claw, swiftly Tannin directed his head at Kai and blasted him with a wave of fire.

In front of Kai was a burned, melted, wall of trees. "Now that was a close one."

" **Next time you won't be so lucky."** Tannin roared and re-opened his eyes.

"Maybe not, but we'll just have to wait and see I suppose." Kai formed a new set of hand seals.

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Beast!**

Kai sent a wave of lightning that was at the shape of a tiger and charged towards Tannin at immense speed.

 **Blaze Dragon: Sword Horn!**

Tannin flew like a rocket, covered in flames. The lightning tiger then crashed into Tannin, but the former Dragon King brushed it off like it was nothing and kept charging forwards. Kai formed another set of hand seals.

 **Summoning: Triple Rashomon!**

Three large walls then popped up from the ground, Tannin crashed into the walls and kept pushing forward. The first wall began to crack and Tannin broke through, he then crashed into the second wall and kept pushing until he broke through. "Heh." Kai leaped back as he saw that the third wall began to crack. Kai performed a set of hand seals as Tannin broke through the third final wall.

 **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!**

Several large trees popped up from the ground and tied around Tannin's limbs and body, while Tannin's body still tried to burn through the wood, but every time he burned through a new branch appeared. Kai then noticed a few sweat drops dripping from his face. "I'm already starting to feel tired? Damn this old body… only a little longer until I can get back to my prime power…" Kai uttered and formed a new set of hand seals, the next moment three wood dragons popped up from the ground, moved like they were live-like. The wood dragons opened their jaws and sent a blast attack each at the former Dragon King. The three wood dragons kept shooting a barrage of energy blasts at the former Dragon King, creating several explosions gathering a lot of smoke.

Tannin's body exploded in a massive flare of fire and he broke free from the hold, he quickly charged at Kai. **'He's a lot tougher than I expected, I'm getting a little freaked out thinking what he might have been at full power in his prime.'** Tannin thought, he opened his jaw and spitted out a massive ball of fire.

The three wood dragons blasted a blast attack crashing into the ball of fire, creating a massive explosion, leaving a crater at the size of a crater from a meteor strike. The explosion was powerful enough to catch the attention of everyone on the floating island. Rias and her peerage looked over at the fight, Michael, Itachi, and Ophis stopped fighting and looked at the fight, Issei and Vali stopped their fight as well and looked over at the fight between Kai and Tannin.

Tannin flew into the air, and Kai gathered a lot of lightning flickering around his hand. Tannin gathered a lot fire into his right claw. "Let's finish this!" Kai shouted.

" **Bring it!"** Tannin roared and flew down towards Kai with his fist raised, and Kai leaped up towards him at high speed. As they approached each other, not one showing any sign of stopping. Tannin smirked as Kai got close enough, and then stretched out his wings stopping in midair. **"Got ya!"** Tannin spitted out a massive wave of flames, and Kai widened his eyes in shock as his body got blasted with the wave of fire.

Ophis widened her eyes in shock, Michael and Itachi smirked a little, Vali like Ophis was shocked and Issei was grinning. "Alright Tannin-oassan!"

"He did it." Rias smiled along with the others.

Once the wave of flames died down, Kai's burning corpse fell down towards the ground. His skin was burnt to crisps, his hair burnt off as well as most of his clothes. However, Itachi looked closer with his sharingan and noticed something about Kai's body. He was grinning like a mad man, and his left eye was grey and his right eye was still a sharingan. Itachi gained a look of concern as Tannin looked over to him with a smirk. Itachi then remembered something very important. "Tou-san! Get out of there! Now!" Itachi shouted.

Tannin gained a look of confusion when suddenly Kai pierced right through Tannin's gut, leaving a hole in his gut as Kai was now behind him looking just the way he did before the fire wave hit him, with his hand flickering with lightning, and a smirk on his face as in his hand with the lightning that vanished, he held a piece of a red jewel. Then the Kai who was hit by the fire vanished.

Everyone widened their eyes in horror, Rias gasped in horror and she quickly looked over to Itachi along with the others. Itachi stared at Tannin falling down, with wide eyes of horror, shaking, Itachi began running towards his falling adopted father.

" **Itachi… my boy… before I die, I have to tell you something… these jewel pieces Kai's gathering… is to revive a monster known as Dracos…"** Tannin managed to speak weakly, not able to say anything else but that about the mystery. **"And… you have made me truly proud…"**

"No… no!" Itachi had tears forming in his eyes as he kept running towards Tannin, memories of him killing his own parents and their dead bodies beneath his feet, him holding his former lover's body in his arms as she grew cold, Shisui giving Itachi his eye and killing himself.

" **You are my son… even though you're not a dragon… I am proud of you… And I-"** Tannin uttered as Kai landed on a mountain above him, raising his hand with lightning flickering around it, gathering thunder clouds that formed a large dragon made out of lightning. **"And I love you… my son."** Tannin uttered as Kai swung down his arm sending the lightning dragon crashing into Tannin's body creating a massive bright light.

Itachi had trail of tears fell down his cheeks as he stared in horror and fell to his knees. "Tannin! Tou-san! No!" Itachi cried.

"Itachi…" Rias uttered in horror and backed away a little as tears ran down from her eyes.

"Senpai…" Xenovia uttered feeling sorrow for Itachi.

"Itachi-senpai." Koneko uttered with a trail of tears running down her face as she hugged Rias. And Rossweisse and the others also had a sad expression for Itachi's pain.

"Tannin-oassan…" Issei uttered and clenched his fists in sadness and anger directed at Kai.

Itachi clenched his fists gathering dirt in his hand as drops of tears fell to the ground. He then heard Kai laughing manically as thunder struck down around him. Then small orange light orbs floated around Itachi, coming from Tannin's burnt corpse. **"Don't get sad my boy. Be strong for your friends, your brothers, your fellow dragons. Now rise, my boy…"** Tannin's voice echoed through his mind, and Itachi looked at the laughing Kai. **"Now rise, my boy. Show him the power, of the Blaze Meteor Dragon King!"**

Itachi stood up and let out a scream that sounded like a dragon's roar. As his body let out a red glow and his body got surrounded by the perfect Susano'o. Itachi kept screaming as his perfect Susano'o began to change its shape, it's wings began to look like dragon wings, it's hands turned into dragon claws, it grew a dragon tail, it grew a large neck, it's jaw expanding into a dragon's jaw, growing horns. His perfect Susano'o turned into a spectral version of Tannin that let out a might roar like a dragon.

Kai widened his eyes a little in shock and surprise, and then he gained a smirk. "Well… this is getting interesting." As he looked at the giant red spectral dragon Tannin Susano'o with the yellow glowing eyes glaring at him and letting out a mighty dragon roar.

 **That's the end for now.**

 **So, two deaths in one chapter, Yagura and Tannin. I feel bad about killing off Tannin since I really like his character. But I figured it was necessary for Itachi to grow as a character. All of the important roles Tannin had later on in the canon story line will mostly be taken over by Itachi or maybe some of Tannin's children since he has like three if I recall, two of which has never been shown in the novels.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will continue the battle and the aftermath of the battle. I will update it as soon as I can.**

 **Remember to leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	26. All hail the Dragon King!

**A/N: Sorry that this update took so long, it's just that I sometimes forget that some people like this story. And because of this I lose inspiration to write.**

 **9721yellow: Sorry for the long wait and here you go.**

 **Shu Ouma GC: Well then bye I guess.**

 **Harambe: R.I.P Tannin, you will be missed.**

 **Dat Boi: R.I.P Tannin will be missed.**

 **Brokenstrings001: Talked about it through PM.**

 **Ak-Jaidyn: Well haters gonna hate.**

 **kynan99: Umm, how come you reviewed basically the same thing every time?**

 **ajormetrix: Because Itachi pokes Rias's forehead, poking foreheads is kind of his thing.**

 **Klexxsny: Aha… don't know what else to say.**

 **Guest: Here you go, sorry for the long wait.**

 **Chapter 26: All hail the Dragon King!**

Itachi let out a scream that sounded like a dragon's roar. His body let out a red spectral Susano'o glow. Itachi's screams intensified as he activated the Perfect Susano'o, and then the Susano'o began to change its shape, it's wings began to look like dragon's wings, it's hands turned into dragon claws, it grew a dragon tail, it's neck expanded, it's jaw expanded to look like a dragon's jaw, it grew horns. Itachi's Perfect Susano'o had turned into a spectral version of Tannin that let out a mighty dragon roar. And the last small orange orbs from Tannin's body went in Itachi's body and Tannin's corpse vanished into thin air. **"Go get him, my son."** Tannin's voice echoed in Itachi's mind.

Kai widened his eyes a little in shock and surprise, and then he gained a smirk. "Well… this is getting interesting." As he looked at the mighty spectral Tannin that glared at him with glowing eyes, growled and let out a might roar.

Itachi growled as tears still ran down his cheeks over Tannin's death. The Perfect Dragon Susano'o roared and charged up massive energy. Itachi charged with his Perfect Dragon Susano'o at Kai whom looked at the young Uchiha in fascination. Each of the Gremory peerage members could feel the sadness and grief coming from Itachi. Rias in particular looked at the man she loved so dearly with a sorrowful gaze, she knew all too well that Itachi viewed Tannin like a father figure. "Itachi…"

Out of what was left of the enemy, Kai, Ophis and Vali were the last ones standing. Yagura got killed by Itachi, Mia was knocked out by Rias and the others, same with Arata whom got one-shoted by Itachi, and the guards had all been defeated by Rias and her peerage. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Asia, and Gasper were recovering from their battle with Mia and the guards. Issei was still in the middle of fighting Vali, Michael was in the middle of fighting Ophis, and now Itachi was beginning his fight with Kai.

Issei and Vali flew through the ravines of the floating island, Issei was still saddened by the death of his teacher Tannin and felt sorry for Itachi. But they still had to fight, the red and white dragon wielders charged at each other, leaving lights of green and blue light flashes and sending shockwaves around, and destroying various rocks and forming craters.

 **Divide!**

 **Boost! Boost! Boost!**

 **Divide!**

 **Boost! Boost! Boost!**

Issei let out a war cry as he delivered an uppercut punch to Vali's jaw, sending him flying into a mountain side. The mountain exploded with a blue light as Vali stretched out his wings and his Balance Breaker armor recovering its damages. Vali leaped out from the rubble and shoulder charged into Issei's gut making him vomit out a little blood, Vali then kneed Issei in the chin, and spun kicked him into the ground.

"Ugh!" Issei grunted in pain, and just when Vali was about to blast him with a magic bullet, Issei vanished at high speed and appeared behind Vali, grabbing him by the back of his head and slamming it into the ground.

"More! More! Entertain me more! Hyoudou Issei!" Vali shouted in excitement and blasted out a power of energy around him and pushed Issei off. Vali then directly blasted Issei in the gut with a magic bullet sending him flying into a mountain that exploded in a massive explosion. The rubble fell around Issei and his armor was mostly torn revealing his bloodied body.

"N-Not yet!" Issei growled and got back up as his armor recovered and regenerated.

" **Hmm, this White Dragon is rather troublesome. And his half devil, his sure stronger than the White Dragon wielders I met during my time."** Menma said from the Boosted Gear.

"Yeah, no kidding…!" Issei uttered.

" **With my ninjutsu skills alone I was able to finish of each of the White Dragons I ever faced, when I think about it I might only have used the gauntlet stage against them. I only used Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive against Kai. Anyway, from my experience all White Dragons have either been power hungry or battle maniacs, that seems to be the case with this one. Use his desire for battle and power against him."** Menma instructed.

"I'll try…" Issei uttered as his Balance Breaker fully regenerated.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost!**

Issei released a powerful red aura around his body as the area was shaking and the rocks around him began levitating around him. Vali smirked underneath his Balance Breaker as he got interested. Vali himself then released a powerful white aura around his body. "Interesting, show me what you got, Hyoudou Issei." Vali said with an amused chuckle. The two dragons leaped at each other with their fists raised as their auras gathered into their fists, they swung their powerful fists clashing into each other sending a destructive shockwave around them that tore up the area around them. Vali then kneed Issei in the gut making him vomit out a little blood.

Issei then smirked beneath his Balance Breaker helmet, he then grabbed Vali by the shoulders in a powerful grip. Vali gained a confused expression as he couldn't break free from Issei's grip. 'What's he doing? Trying to hold me still while he attacks? Hn, I will just divide his power.' Vali thought.

 **Divide!**

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Transfer!**

"Wh-What the?! Is just like that time!" Vali widened his eyes as his wings absorbed the power Issei transferred into Vali's wings. And Vali's wings were getting overloaded with power just like the one time when they fought during the conference.

 **Transfer!**

" **Just like last time the function's going into overdrive, you should retreat."** Albion warned, Issei then quickly as he saw the power leak out from Vali's wings, clenched his fist and gathered his power back.

"Take this! Vali!" Issei shouted and slammed his fist into Vali's gut with full force. Vali vomited out blood as his entire armor besides his wings shattered. Quickly Issei still in his Balance Breaker form threw a barrage of punches at Vali with full force. And Vali took the full force of the blows from his rival, Issei then gathered red aura into his fist and slammed it into Vali's cheek sending him flying into a mountain, and Vali flew right through it. Issei gathered what he had left of power into a magic bullet and blasted it towards Vali.

 **Divide!**

A blue light shined through the rubble as the blast still hit and left an explosion. Issei's Balance Breaker then vanished and he fell to his knees as he was completely out of energy. Issei panted and had a trail of blood running down from his forehead, his school uniform torn, multiple bruise marks, as well as some broken bones.

Vali crawled out from the rubble panting, with only his wings out. He had trails of blood running down from his lips, a cut on his forehead and a trail of blood running down across his right eye, his clothing torn and blood running down his right arm which had the entire sleeve from his jacket torn up to the shoulder. His silver white bangs going over his right eye as he looked at Issei with his cold blue eyes, and a wicked smirk on his lips. "Good… good… Now that's what I would expect from my rival." Vali smirked.

"Hold it!" Rias' voice was heard as Kiba and Xenovia directed their holy devil sword and Ascalon in an x-formation around his neck.

"Don't move or else…" Xenovia warned as Ascalon, the dragon slayer sword let out a glow.

Vali looked around to see himself surrounded by Rias Gremory and her peerage, Akeno hovering above him with a magic circle formed, Koneko and Rossweisse in front of Issei, Gasper and Asia standing behind Rias whom formed a sphere of destruction in her palm.

"Asia, go heal Issei." Rias ordered not taking her eyes of Vali whom looked at her with an icy glare.

"Right!" Asia brought out her devil bat wings and flew down to Issei with a worried look on her face. "Issei-san, are you alright?" Asia asked.

Issei looked at her with a friendly smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, Asia-chan." Issei said as Asia began using Twilight Healing on him.

"I'm surprised Gremory, thought you would help your boyfriend first." Vali said with a sly grin on his face as Rias slightly flinched.

"…" Rias didn't bother to respond, knowing that if she went to help Itachi she would just get in the way. However, she was still worried.

"Senpai doesn't need our help, his more than capable of dealing with scum like your master." Xenovia said with a cold stare at Vali.

"Heh, well that so called scum was strong enough to kill Tannin… Are you that confident in Uchiha Itachi's power? Considering now that his blinded by rage." Vali said.

"Itachi-senpai…" Koneko uttered with a hint of worried in her tone as she peaked over to a hill where bright lights flashed from a battle between Itachi and Kai.

Kai leaped back as Itachi's Perfect Dragon Susano'o swung down its massive claw. Kai formed a set of hand seals as three wood dragons pooped out from the ground with their jaws opened, the wood dragons then blasted the spectral dragon with a wave each. Itachi glared at the waves and widened his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the massive spectral dragon then formed the Yata Mirror around it's left arm and blocked the blasts, deflecting them to the sides. It then formed the Totsuka Blade in its right claw and cut down the wood dragons, and the shockwave from the blade cut down five mountains in the distance of the floating island, as well as cutting through some clouds in the sky that vanished.

Kai frowned a little. "This boy… might be just as strong as that Shadow Demon, or maybe even stronger." Kai dodged the strike from the Totsuka Blade and leaped onto a mountain top. "After using Izanagi to survive Tannin's last attack, my left eye even lost its light. Oh, well there is plenty more artificial eyes were that came from. I can't stick around or I might just die and then my plan will be all for nothing. Besides, I already got what I wanted…" Kai uttered with a motionless expression.

Itachi glared at Kai through the spectral dragon Tannin, Itachi then grew dark purple scales around his face. The spectral Tannin then let out a massive roar and sent massive shockwaves of power, the shockwave was so massive that the entire floating island was cleared of mountains and the castle fell to ruins, the entire floating island was now a flat ground with a very small area where Rias and the others stood having been spared from the shockwave. The mountain Kai stood on was reduced to nothing as he fell and landed on his feet on the ground Kai then looked up emotionlessly at the massive spectral Tannin. In the sky hovering above them on a small black tornado was the God Slayer Arata holding the unconscious Devil Slayer Mia.

"This is getting dangerous… what's the boss doing?" Arata questioned as he spotted Vali being surrounded by the Gremory girl and her peerage. "Vali seems to have lost… Guess I should help him out, he still has some value to the boss after all." From the shockwave Itachi sent earlier had made them all lose their balance, Xenovia still had Ascalon directed at Vali whom couldn't move an inch unless he wanted to get cut by the blade.

Arata flew down to the White Dragon. "Need help, Vali?" Arata sent a black wave of wind at Xenovia sending her flying back, she was about to fall of the edge of the island when suddenly Koneko jumped in and caught her.

"Looks like the two of you got your butts kicked." Vali said with a mockingly grin at Arata whom looked at Vali with a fake smile.

"Do you want to get on or not? We should leave the boss got what he wanted." Arata said.

"If he got what he needed, why is he still fighting?" Vali questioned as he flew onto the black tornado.

"How am I supposed to know?" Arata said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Rias threw the sphere of destruction towards them. Arata swung his arm to the side sending a wave of black wind into the sphere making a small explosion.

"Let's go tell Ophis about this so that we can leave." Arata said with his fake smiling face looking at Rias.

"Hn." Vali closed his eyes as they flew away on the black tornado. They headed towards where several shockwaves were sent from, as you could hear the clashes of Ophis and Michael.

Ophis slammed her tiny fist into Michael's face sending him crashing into the ground, dragging the earth up with him. Michael was still in his full power state, with black horns sticking out from his forehead, tattered demon like wings on his back, and black markings growing from his right side similar to Sasuke's curse mark. Ophis was releasing so much energy that the entire ground, sky and the very space around them was shaking. The closer she got to the floating island the more it cracked.

"I will eliminate you." Ophis said in a motionless tone as she formed a magic bullet at her finger tip. Michael panted and clenched his fists, he then gained a small smirk as black tentacles flew out from the shadow of Ophis and wrapped around her tiny body. "Huh?"

"My last attack… I will put everything I got into this punch…" Michael uttered as he gathered a massive amount of dark energy into his right fist, dark lighting flickered around it, Michael's body even turned back into his normal state, and the muscles around his right arm increased and veins bulged around his arm. Rubble from the mountains and the castle on the island began levitating. The shaking increased and the ground beneath Michael shattered taking a massive chunk of the island away, he then leaped at immense speed with his fist clenching so hard that blood began to drip from his hand. "AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Michael let out a war cry as he slammed his fist into Ophis' cheek, the impact sent a massive powerful shockwave that cleared the sky of clouds completely, and sending powerful gushes of wind. Ophis was sent crashing into the island, rolling around on the ground making small craters each time she hit the ground. She then got on her feet and skidded back a little. And Michael fell to the ground, unable to move as his body was covered in bruise marks and multiple wounds on his body. 'Great, should have known fighting a being with unlimited magic power and energy would only lead to this… guess this is it.' Michael thought with a small smirk on his lips.

Ophis had her bangs covering her eyes, she stood up straight and spitted out some blood to the side as she rubbed her cheek that had a bruise mark on it. "That hurt…" Ophis lifted her head up revealing only her left eye as her right one was covered by her bangs. "It really hurt." Ophis said as a trail of blood dripped down from the corner of her lip.

"Well though luck, you get hurt when you start picking fights." Michael smirked as Ophis slowly walked towards him. 'Hey old man… are you watching me from the afterlife? Well make some room, looks like I will be joining you soon. Well guess this is not such a bad way to go…' Michael thought as Ophis got closer to him. He closed his eyes and all he could think about was Akeno, her smile, her laughter, her endless teasing of him, all the things he loved about her. 'Forgive me…'

Ophis directed her fingertip at Michael with a magic bullet charging up while she looked emotionlessly as she looked down on him. "Eliminate…" Ophis uttered as she was only doing this because of her beloved Kai.

Then suddenly Michael's arm grabbed Ophis' wrist and pushed her arm up in the air as the magic bullet flew into the sky. '… Old man, but I can't join you yet after all!' Michael thought with a determined expression, he then swung his fist into Ophis' face and then delivered a kick into her gut sending her skidding back a little.

"How? Ophis doesn't understand… You had no magic left." Ophis said still keeping her stoic emotionless expression.

"Yeah, I'm empty of magic… That's why I will just have to use my own fists against you! Like you there is someone I love that I can't leave behind just yet!" Michael said with a smirk as he got into battle stance. "Come at me then!"

"You have someone you love as well?" Ophis looked at Michael and then released an aura of her magic power around herself. "Ophis will see so for herself." Ophis sent a barrage fire of magic bullets at Michael by just flicking her fingers. The magic bullets blasted into and sometimes through Michael's body yet he kept on pushing forward.

"Don't… underestimate… the determination of… a Shadow Demon!" Michael slammed his fist into Ophis sending her stepping back a little. The injuries on his body healed as he stood in Ophis' shadow. "I'm a demon whom resides in the shadows… I get my strength from shadows!" Michael grinned as his eyes glowed bright red. He then raised his fist and swung it at Ophis whom caught it with her hand. Michael jumped up and swung his right leg towards Ophis' side. Ophis blocked the kick with her arm, she then began blowing from her lips sending powerful gushes of wind blowing Michael back.

Michael got himself back up, struggling against this wind. The ground beneath his feet cracked as he slowly stepped forwards. Ophis stopped blowing and vanished at immense speed and reappeared in front of Michael, she then slammed her tiny palm into his gut making him vomit a little blood. She then punched him in the chin with an upper cut and more blood escaped his lips as he was sent flying up into the air. Michael fell to the ground, and struggled to get back up, yet he managed to get up with his willpower. Ophis then blasted a magic bullet right through Michael's right leg, Michael flinched and grunted in pain but he did not fall.

Ophis appeared in front of him and delivered a heavy punch into Michael's gut making him vomit out a puddle of blood. He then fell to his knees and to the ground. Ophis looked down on him. "Your love seems to be nothing after all." Ophis uttered and directed her fingertip at him. But then to Ophis' surprise, Michael crawled back up.

"Akeno…" Michael uttered weakly as he stood up, his body shaking, blood running down from the hole in his right leg, his body all beaten up. He then weakly raised his fist and punched Ophis in the face, however the punch hadn't that much force in it and the Dragon God didn't even flinch. He then threw another punch yet Ophis didn't flinch. She then slapped his body to the side crashing to the ground. Yet Michael still got back up.

"Why won't you stay down?" Ophis questioned in bewilderment as Michael got into battle stance with his body still shaking. And he didn't respond. "Why?" Ophis raised her hand sending a shockwave at Michael knocking him down. And the Shadow Demon kept getting back up.

"Akeno…" Michael uttered the name of the woman he loved again weakly. Ophis narrowed her eyes and swung her arm to the side sending a wave of wind that cut Michael across his chest spilling out more blood from the Shadow Demon whom fell once again. And once again he crawled back up with his bangs covering his eyes.

Ophis then appeared in front of Michael whom weakly threw another punch, this time when Ophis grabbed it she widened her eyes slightly. Michael was unconscious, his eyes showed no sign of him being awake. He was standing from sheer willpower alone. "How are you standing?" Ophis questioned.

"Akeno…" The unconscious Shadow Demon uttered once again.

"Akeno? Who is that? Is it the one you love?" Ophis questioned as Michael's unconscious body raised his other fist. Ophis lightly slapped his fist to the side.

"Ophis-ojousama. It's time to go, Kai-sama has gotten what he wanted." Arata arrived at the scene on the black tornado with and unconscious Mia and a slight beaten up Vali. "Kill the Shadow Demon and let's go."

Ophis looked at the unconscious Michael with her void like eyes. "… No." Ophis levitated up in the air next to Arata and the others.

"Wh-What? Ojousama, this man is a major threat to us." Arata pointed out.

"…"

"Very well then, I shall do it for you." Arata gathered a powerful amount of black wind into his palm, but then his blood froze as he saw the glare Ophis was sending him.

"I said no." Ophis said as she released a huge amount of pressure.

Arata's fake smile faded as he was sweating and shaking in fear. "Y-Yes, understood… forgive me for my insolence." Arata bowed and the pressure faded. "Let's go get Kai-sama and leave then, shall we?" Arata said and Ophis slightly nodded. As they flew away from the scene Ophis looked back to see Michael fall on his knees then he fell to the ground. Ophis looked at him for a few more seconds until she diverted her focus to the direction Itachi and Kai were fighting at.

Kai leaped back as he formed a hand seal and several trees popped up from the ground wrapping around the massive spectral Tannin. The Perfect Dragon Susano'o then stretched its body out and shattered the trees into pieces.

 **Blaze Dragon: King's Roar!**

Itachi spit out a massive wave of fire that went through the massive jaws of the spectral Tannin. Kai then narrowed his eyes as black lines suddenly formed around his eyes similar to the eyes of a certain snake scientist back in Itachi's world, and two more black lines from each side of his cheeks that connected with the black lines over his eyes. " **Sage Mode: Mountain Tiger**." Kai uttered and formed a set of hand seals.

 **Summoning Jutsu: Byakko!**

In a puff of smoke a massive white tiger with black striped and massive fangs appeared. And it swung its claw that was flickering with lighting into fire wave, shredding the wave and then swung it at the spectral Tannin, sending it skidding back a little. "It's been awhile since I needed to use Sage Mode. You are stronger than Tannin, that's for sure boy. Your even stronger than Sirzechs Lucifer, and all the other faction leaders. This will be fun." Kai smirked as Byakko let out a growl.

" **How long has it been Kai? You sure look older."** Byakko growled as Kai stood on top of his head. **"You've even gotten weaker, perhaps soon I will devour you."**

"Listen here you oversized housecat. I may have gotten weaker, but your still my pet." Kai mocked and sent a wave of lighting from his feet into the tiger.

" **You're the same as always, anyway what kind of trouble have you gotten into this time? And what the hell is that? A Susano'o?!"** Byakko growled at the spectral Tannin that growled back at him.

"Yeah, that boy controlling it has taken his Susano'o to a new level." Kai said as Byakko eyed Itachi in the center of the giant spectral Tannin's head.

" **How come his got the sharingan? Has it been a thousand years since you were born already?"**

"His from a different world. A world where there is a whole group of people with sharingan, and there is no such thing as a thousand-year limit until a new one is born." Kai said which shocked Itachi. "Surprised? Yes, I know all about you, Itachi Uchiha of Konoha, the clan killer Itachi." Kai smirked evilly.

"How? How can you know about me?" Itachi questioned.

"The Dimensional Gap, a realm between worlds. Thanks to Ophis showing me how it works, I can see all the different worlds and I know all about them. Ever since day one of when you showed up, I have been looking into your history, your life, I know everything about you." Kai replied with a smirk. "Of course, it hasn't been easy learning with Great Red interrupting every time I go there."

Itachi narrowed his gaze and growled in rage at Kai, as the image of Kai killing Tannin is stuck in his mind filling his body with rage as his blood was boiling. Itachi then had the spectral Tannin lift the major Totsuka Blade as flames burned around it, it was shining like a star.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dragon Blade!**

 **Sage Art: Thunder Armor!**

Byakko then gained an armor made out of pure lighting, and a sphere of lighting was charging up in it's jaw. The spectral Tannin swung down the fiery sword and Byakko blasted a massive beam of lighting that collided with the blade, once the two connected they created a massive explosion of fire mixed with lightning. And the island slowly began to crack even more.

When the dust cleared, it revealed a bruised up Byakko and a burned Kai. Byakko growled as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Itachi looked down on the burned Kai as the Perfect Dragon Tannin Susano'o vanished and Itachi fell to the ground. "Is it over…?" Itachi questioned as his eyes were now black.

"Not quite." A voice was heard behind him and Itachi quickly leaped away and turned around to face Kai whom had lost the light in both of his artificial sharingan. Itachi glared at him with his sharingan active. "Thanks to Sage Mode I can still sense your energy clear as day it's like I can still see. However, I think it's time we put this fight to an end."

"Now that's something we both can agree on." Itachi morphed his sharingan into Eternal Mangekyou.

Meanwhile, Rias and the others flew towards the source of the explosion to look for Itachi. "I hope Michael is alright…" Akeno said with a worried expression.

"His like the strongest devil, right? I'm sure his fine." Issei assured as Asia and Kiba had to support him up as he had no energy left to even bring out his wings.

"Still… His opponent is Ophis, I can't help but worry." Akeno said as in her heart she could feel something was wrong.

"Look there they are." Xenovia said as she spotted Itachi facing Kai.

" **Hey Issei."** Menma said in Issei's head through the Boosted Gear.

'Yeah?' Issei thought.

" **Do you remember the hand seal your friend Itachi uses when he makes clones?"** Menma asked.

'Yeah, why?'

" **Do them for me, I have a little surprise for my old friend."** Menma said with a snicker.

"Okay…" Issei uttered and tried to recall the one hand seal Itachi used for his shadow clones. "Like this." Issei said and everyone looked at him in confusion.

" **Yeah, thanks you."** Menma said as he sent his own energy through Issei's body and in a puff of smoke appeared a man with blond spiky hair with a few bangs covering his forehead, pale eyes, he was wearing a black open cloak with something written on the back in red saying "Red Dragon" Everyone widened their eyes in shock at this unknown man whom suddenly gained black markings around his eyes. "Sage Mode." The man uttered and leaped like a rocket towards Kai and Itachi.

"Who is that?" Rias questioned.

"… I think that's Menma, a guy who used to be a wielder of the Boosted Gear." Issei said.

"Menma? Menma Haruyoko?" Rias questioned in shock.

Menma formed a blue sphere in his right hand that expanded until it was as big as half of the massive floating island. "Hey Kai!" Menma shouted.

Kai widened his eyes and turned around with a look of disbelief. "Menma?"

 **Sage Art: Massive Rasengan!**

"How ya been?! Pal!" Menma slammed the massive sphere into Kai sending him flying. Kai was being pushed by the massive rasengan with Menma's clone pushing it forwards. Kai glared at Menma as the rasengan with Kai clashed into the ground, blowing away over half of the floating island. Kai and Menma were both falling from the floating island as only a piece of it that looked like a crecent moon. Menma had purposely pushed Kai to the area were none of the Occult Research Club members would get caught in the blast. As the two were falling Kai was covered in bruise marks as he glared at his deceased rival with his blind eyes. "Been awhile, you look old." Menma grinned.

"How?" Kai growled as they kept falling.

"That boy is the new Boosted Gear wielder, well some of the spirit of all former wielders rest within that Sacred Gear. Me included, and by sending my chakra through Issei's body all I had to do was have him make a hand sign, and boom! Shadow clone." Menma explained with a grin and showing a peace sign with his right hand.

"Annoying bastard as always." Kai smirked and stretched his hand out sending a wave of lightning at the shape of a blade through Menma whom vanished in a puff of smoke. "I will kill that boy now, and destroy that little dragon toy of his, then I will forever be rid of you." Kai said as he was caught by Ophis.

"Kai alright?" Ophis asked as they flew back up towards what was left of the floating island where they were met by Arata, Vali and an unconscious Mia on a black tornado.

"I'm fine, we have what we came here for, let's go." Kai instructed.

"Right." Ophis prepared to open a portal.

"Wait, if you're here then that must mean-" Akeno widened her eyes in horror. "Michael!" Akeno flew towards the other end of the island where Michael and Ophis had fought.

"Asia go with her!" Rias ordered.

"Right away, buchou!" Asia said and flew after Akeno.

Itachi glared at Kai whom smirked back at him. "We'll have to finish this another time. Until next time, son of Tannin." Kai bid farewell as he vanished through a portal with Ophis, Arata, Mia and Vali.

Itachi fell to his knees with his fists clenched. He deactivated his Eternal and his eyes returned to their normal black. Tears formed in his eyes as he punched the ground. "Tou-san…!"

Rias hugged him from his back with tears also running down her face. Itachi felt comfort from Rias, but his tears kept running down his face he turned around and cried into Rias' chest while she stroked his head. Koneko, Xenovia and Rossweisse joined in on the hug. While Issei, Kiba and Gasper had looks of sorrow for Itachi.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island Akeno and Asia looked down and saw a beaten-up Michael lying unconscious in a puddle of his own blood. Akeno rushed up to him, she lifted up his unconscious body and placed his head on her lap, she checked his pulse to see if he was still alive, which to her joy he was. Asia then began healing Michael with her Twilight Healing, and Akeno also helped with the healing using healing magic.

Michael felt something wet falling over his face, he slowly opened his eyes to see Akeno crying over him. "Akeno…"

Akeno gasped and hugged Michael whom flinched a little in pain. Akeno cried into his shoulder and Michael looked at her with a small smile and began stroking her hair. "I was so scared… that you had…" Akeno cried.

"Heh, you won't get rid of me that easily." Michael said with a weak chuckle. "Where are the others?"

"On the other side, we should probably get going." Asia said and Akeno nodded. They both helped Michael up as although his injuries were healed he was still empty of magic power and energy. And then they both flew him back to the others. Once they arrived they saw the grim mood as Itachi was crying over Tannin's death. The three of them gained a sorrowful expression like everyone else and they mourned over the fallen former Dragon King.

 **Later: The Dragon Valley**

After having reported to Sirzechs of what had happened and that they encountered Kai and Khaos Brigade, they brought the news of the death of a Khaos Brigade member, Yagura. And their friend the former Dragon King, Tannin. Sirzechs took the news with a regretful expression that he was too occupied with his Maou duties to help them out. Sirzechs instantly informed Tannin's three other children and the other dragons and arranged for a funeral at the Dragon Valley.

In front of a pile of rocks, which was Tannin's grave. Stood Itachi, a dragon that resembled Tannin only being 10 meters tall this was Bova Tannin, Tannin's youngest son. And besides them stood two other dragons that resembled Tannin as well only being closer to their father's height. They all had their heads down in respect for their late father, Itachi was the only ones amongst his brothers that was not of Tannin's blood, yet they all viewed him as their brother. Itachi was the second youngest out of Tannin's children, with Bova being the youngest. The entire Gremory household were there as well as well as the Sitri, even Sirzechs, Azazel, Serafall, Michael whom had bandages wrapped around his arms and upper body. As well as several dragons stood around in the valley.

Thunder clouds gathered and rain started to fall down as if the sky was weeping for the fallen former Dragon King. As everyone was mourning over the loss of Tannin, someone suddenly pushed the rocks of Tannin's grave over. **"Hmph! Pathetic, couldn't even beat a puny human."** It was the dragon with the yellow scales from earlier, Logia.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing you bastard!" Issei shouted.

"This is a funeral have some respect!" Rias shouted also as she saw Itachi clench his fists.

"Dragon Logia, please apologize for this right this instant." Sirzechs said in a threatening tone.

" **Heh! This is dragon business, devil. Your kind has nothing to do here, you should all just leave."** Logia growled at the Maou.

" **Logia! Pay your respects to my father or else!"** Tannin's eldest son growled, getting ready for a fight.

" **Or what? You little brat, I am the level of a dragon king, your yet to reach your fathers level! Little punk!"** Logia growled back.

" **Tannin is dead Logia, show some respect for our fallen comrade."** Another dragon said and several others nodded in agreement.

" **Respect? A human managed to end his life, and what's more he got away. Sure Yagura has perished, but why does it matter when this Kai was the one behind all of it?! And Tannin, lost to that little old human, if it were Ophis he would have my respects. Now he can just bear the shame of losing to a human in the afterlife! Hah!"** Logia swung his tail into the grave making it collapse.

"Damn you!" Issei growled in rage.

Suddenly Itachi leaped up to eye level with Logia with flames surrounding his body, as well as dark purple scales growing on his body, and his sharingan glowing bright red. Logia glared at Itachi, as the Dragon Slayer raised his head up.

Logia widened his eyes in shock as the image of Itachi was replaced by Tannin glaring and growling at him. **"T-Tannin?!"** Logia uttered as Itachi headbutted him knocking him down. Itachi leaped onto Logia and glared at him while growling as he formed the Perfect Tannin Susano'o that roared at Logia while placing it's massive claw on his chest, as once again the image was replaced by the real Tannin growling at him with smoke coming out from his jaw. **'This boy… is truly one of us…'** Logia thought as he lowered his head. **"Forgive me…"**

Itachi leaped off Logia and deactivated the Perfect Tannin Susano'o, and landed in the middle of all the dragons whom all stared at him. Suddenly they all bowed down their heads while facing Itachi, even his brothers understood what was going on and bowed as well. Everyone else looked in bewilderment and Itachi was a little confused as well.

"" **All hail the new Dragon King.""** All the dragons said in unison. And they all rebuild Tannin's grave and then all the dragons and Itachi raised their heads into the air, and spit out their breath element attacks, and Itachi spit out a massive wave of fire in honor of the deceased Tannin. Rias and the others looked at Itachi with a smile and together all sent a blast of their magic power into the sky as well in honor of Tannin.

 **A few days later**

After having stayed with Itachi and his dragon brothers for a few days the time for them to go back to the human realm had come. Bova whom originally lived with Tannin had moved to live with his two brothers. Itachi stood with Rias and the rest of her peerage and Michael outside of the three Dragons cave. Bova went up to Itachi and nuzzled his head up against him. "Now Bova, be nice to our elder brothers." Itachi said as he stroked his little brothers massive scaly head.

" **Hmm, I will try."** Bova was just like Tannin when it came to pride, although he hardly respected anyone, but he did respect Itachi a great deal whom had encouraged him to grow strong ever since he was born. **"See ya, nii-san."**

"Right, see you later." Itachi said with a brotherly warm smile, he then looked up to his elder brothers. "See you later, onii-san, aniki." Itachi bowed to his two older brothers.

" **See ya squirt. Make sure to call us whenever you need help."** The eldest brother said.

" **Make sure to make dad proud."** The second eldest brother said.

"Same goes for all of you." Itachi said with a smile as he vanished through a magic circle with Rias and the others.

 **The next day: Kuoh Academy, roof top**

Itachi looked up at the vast blue sky looking like he was in deep thought.

 **Flashback**

A reborn Itachi at the age of 4 stood in the dragon valley while facing Tannin for the first time. **"Are you trying to tell me you don't know what a dragon is kid?"**

"Is it some kind of lizard?" The little Itachi questioned.

" **NO ITS NOT LIKE A LIZARD!"**

 **Flashback end**

Itachi had a sad smile on his lips as he clenched his fists.

 **Flashback**

 **Blaze meteor dragon: Roar!**

Itachi for the first time trying out dragon slayer magic as he spitted out a massive wave of fire that wasn't as big as Tannin's, whom looked stunned.

" **You did it, you actually did it."** Tannin was amazed that Itachi could do that on his first try.

"It wasn't as large as yours tou-san, I'll try again." Itachi declared.

" **EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"**

 **Flashback end**

Itachi's body was shaking as tears formed in his eyes, yet he still kept his sorrowful smile up.

 **Flashback**

After a day of training Itachi was so tired that he had fallen asleep in Tannin's claw as they flew back home. Tannin looked at Itachi with a smile. **"You've done well kid now rest."**

 **Flashback end**

Itachi's sad smile faded as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist harder as tears kept running down his cheeks.

 **Flashback**

Tannin was falling down from the sky with a hole in his chest left by Kai whom was reading Kirin. **"You are my son… even though you're not a dragon… I am proud of you… And I-"** Tannin uttered as the lightning Kai was gathering from the thunder clouds was about to form into a lightning dragon. **"And I love you… my son."** Tannin said as the Kirin struck him in a flash of bright light.

 **Flashback end**

Itachi fell to his knees as the tears wouldn't stop running. "Tou-san…" Itachi clenched his fists. _**"Don't get sad my boy. Be strong for your friends, your brothers, your fellow dragons. Now rise, my boy…"**_ Tannin's words echoed through Itachi's mind and he got back up on his feet and wiped the tears away from his eyes. _**"Now rise, my boy. Show him the power of the Blaze Meteor Dragon King!"**_ Itachi looked out into the blue sky. "Thank you for everything…"

"Itachi, are you coming? We're about to start our club meeting." Rias said standing in the door that lead to the roof top of the school.

Itachi looked at her with a smile. "Yeah, coming." Itachi turned around and walked towards Rias.

" **That's my boy."**

Itachi heard Tannin's voice and swiftly turned around to see an image of Tannin's upper body in the blue sky looking at him with a proud smile. 'Thanks you, tou-san.' Itachi thought and walked to Rias and to her surprise pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Let's not keep the others waiting." Itachi said with a warm smile as Rias had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Uh? I-Itachi…" Rias uttered as Itachi walked ahead of her. "H-Hey wait for me!" Rias rushed after him.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Now like I said in the beginning, sorry for not updating for a while, it's just that sometimes I forget some people actually enjoy reading this story and I end up losing inspiration to write it.**

 **Anyway, how was the chapter? Also, this chapter concludes my original arc. And it won't be long now until Highschool DxD Hero is released, which comes out in April, well at least it should.**

 **Anyway, remember to leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


End file.
